Code Geass: World at War
by HarmonyGirl567
Summary: Princess Jessica ai Britannia and her little brother Quillian had a happy life living in the Britannia palace with their large powerful family. But then everything begins to change for them. Furthermore one of them will join the Rebellion, while the other remains loyal to Britannia. Above all, what is Geass and will this war lead to peace? LelouchxOCxSuzaku & OCxKaguya
1. Prologue

This is my first Code Geass Fanfic

Hope you guys enjoy this first chapter

I don't own the characters except my OCs Jessica ai Britannia, Quillian ai Britannia and other future OCs.

Enjoy:)

* * *

 **Code Geass: World at War**

 **Prologue**

 ** _Year 2010_**

 **Location: Aries Villa**

Flowers bloomed brilliantly under the shower of sunlight that floated down pass the swaying emerald leaves of the trees in the spring breeze.

Above the rustling overhead, excited giggles filled the slow, warm air.

Four kids were having a picnic.

The first girl was ten year old Jessica ai Britannia.

The seven year old boy was Quillian ai Britannia.

Jessica wore a royal blue dress with cyan patterns in it.

Her dark copper golden hair was styled in a loose bun with a royal blue ribbon.

Quillian wore an adorable grey suit. He had light copper hair and persian blue eyes.

They were playing with their half siblings Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia.

Lelouch had black hair and purple eyes.

He wore a periwinkle suit jacket, adorned with black trim and accented with gold threads.

He was a year older than Jessica.

A stylish white shirt was accessorized with masculine ruffles down the front that tucked into an indigo waist sash.

Nunnally was a eight year old girl wearing a rose dress decorated with dark pink bows and a matching lace headband to pull back her sandy brown hair.

She was a year younger than Quillian.

She had the same light purple eyes like her brother Lelouch.

Since the death of their mother Lady Laverna, Jessica and Quillian were sent to live with their step mother Lady Marianne and their half siblings Lelouch and Nunnally.

Marianna was happy to take them and raise them like they were her own.

Sometimes Cornelia and Euphemia came to visit them.

"Mmm...this strawberry cake is yummy!"Nunnally said munching her slice leaving little crumbs on her cheeks.

"Nunnally, it's rude to eat with your mouth full."Lelouch said as he took a small bite of his blueberry tart with his fork.

Jessica slowly wiped her little half-sister's mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, Nunna."Jessica said slowly eating her lemon meringue pie. "We're princes and princesses, we must be perspective."

Quillian was eating a raspberry cupcake with blackberry icing and he let out a belch.

"Ew!"Nunnally said in disgust. "Quil that's gross!"

Quillian blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry..."

Lelouch and the two girls laughed.

"Your okay, little brother."Lelouch said with a smirk. "Your okay."

"Well looks like you four are enjoying yourselves."a woman voice said.

The four siblings turned around and saw Lady Marianne.

"Mother!"Lelouch and Nunnally said.

"Mother!"Quillian said happily. "You came back!"

"Lady Marianne!"Jessica said with a smile.

The four hugged their mother.

Marianne giggled. "Jessica, I've told you many times before to call me mother as well."

"Okay, mother."Jessica said kindly.

Lelouch and Quillian began playing tag togehter.

"Come on, Jessie!"Nunnally said happily taking her sister's hand. "Let's play tag with Lulu and Quil!"

"Okay then!"Jessica laughed.

The two half sisters giggled as they chased after their brothers as Lady Marianne proudly looked on.

* * *

Later that night...

Jessica, Quillian and their family returned back to the Britannian palace.

Nunnally fell asleep in her mother's arms, while Quillian was asleep in Jessica's back.

Despite his age he wasn't too heavy for his sister.

All of that running around made them tired.

Lelouch and Jessica slowly began to walk up the stairs.

Suddenly Jessica felt a sudden chill going down her spine and her eyes widen.

"GET DOWN!"Jessica screamed.

Lelouch, Jessica dropped down with Quillian still in his sisters arms as lots of gun shots fired from outside the windows and destroying everything in sight.

When the gun shots died down there was complete silence.

Lelouch and Jessica slowly stood up.

"Is it over?"a now awakened Quillian asked.

"I think so little brother."Jessica said in worry.

She then notice Lelouch staring down at something in utter shock and looked like he lost his will to speak.

"Lulu?"Jessica asked.

"Big brother?"Quillian asked.

But when she and Quillian looked down, their looks were filled with deep horror of the sight that their eyes ever witnessed.

Marianne and two servants lay dead on the stairs to the main level of the ballroom.

Nunnally was beneath her mother trembling.

"MUM!"Jessica cried as she and Quillian went down stairs to their dead mother and half sister.

"Mother..." Quillian whispered as tears came down from his eyes.

He slowly stroked his dead step-mother's hair and closed his eyes as he started crying.

Jessica slowly picked up Nunnally from her dead mother's arms.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch shouted as he ran down the stairs to his siblings.

"Say something, Nunna."Jessica begged with tears in her eyes.

"Jessie, mama is..."Nunnally said weakly and fainted.

"Someone! Get some help! Our sister is hurt!" Lelouch shouted as he had tears in his eyes.

"Save our little sister!"Jessica sobbed. "PLEASE!"

It has happened again.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Lelouch and Jessica were heading to the palace.

Lelouch wore his red cape around his white clothing.

Jessica wore a rose pink dress with matching shoes and her hair was tied in a dutch braid.

"Are you really going to talk to him?"Jessica asked.

"What other choice do we have?"Lelouch asked.

Jessica nodded and notice the angry look in her half brother's face.

The palace giant brown doors opened revealing Lelouch and Jessica in the entrance.

"Announcing Lelouch vi Britannia, 17th heir to the Royal Britannian Imperial Throne and Princess Jessica ai Britannia,the fourth Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family!"

Lelouch and Jessica walked down the centre aisle towards their father.

As they walked the guests bowed at the half siblings and few of them began to talk to each other.

"I heard Empress Marianne was killed inside of the Britannian palace."a man said.

"There's no way terrorists could have gotten in there."an older man said. "Which means that the real assassins must-"

"Shh, beware my friend."a man said. "You'll regret it if anyone hears that kind of talk around the palace."

"Yet the boy remains, even though his mother is dead."the man said.

"It's over and the Ashford family who stood behind them is finished as well."the old man said.

"And his sister? The princess?"a woman asked.

"I understand she was shot in the legs and that she lost her sight."the old man said.

"Blindness caused by trauma, though isn't it?"the man asked.

"What's the difference? Now she can't even be married off for political gain."the old man said.

"And what will happen to Princess Jessica and her brother Prince Quillian?"the woman asked.

"I heard Prince Quillian will be now living with Empress Victoria and her daughters, poor boy never to know his own mother."an old woman said.

Lelouch and Jessica came in front of their father.

"Your majesty."Jessica said bowing in the most respectful manner.

"Hail Your Majesty, my mother, the Empress, is dead." Lelouch said.

"Old news, what of it?"Charles asked simply.

"What of it?!"Lelouch asked in shock.

"Father, how could you say that?!"Jessica said angrily. "Now me and Quillian are left without a mother's care once again!"

"You both sought an audience with the Emperor of Britannia simply to inform me of that?"Charles said. "Send the next one in, I have no time for these childish games."

Lelouch began to run up towards the Emperor.

"Father!"

"Hold on a second!"Jessica protested.

The two guards on each side of Charles to block Lelouch's way, but the Emperor held up his hand, silently commanding them there was no need for such actions.

"Yes, your majesty!"the guards said.

"Why didn't you keep mother out of harm's way?!"Lelouch shouted angrily. "You're the Emperor, the greatest man in this nation if not the world! You should have protected her and now you don't even visit Nunnally!"

"I have no use for that weakling."Charles stated coldly.

"What?"Jessica whispered with a look of shock and betrayal.

"That is what it means to be royalty."Charles said.

Lelouch gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"Then I don't want to be your heir! I give up my claim to the throne!"Lelouch shouted angrily.

Everyone in the crowd gasped at the ten year old prince's decision.

"Lelouch..."Jessica whispered in shock.

"I'm sick of all the fighting and scheming over who will succeed you, Father."Lelouch growled. "I've had enough!"

"You are dead." Charles responded. "You've always been dead to me, dead from the moment you were born. Who gave you the fine clothes you wear and comfortable home, the food you eat, and your very life? All of those, I have given to you. In short, you are nothing to me because you have never existed, yet you dare to speak such foolishness to me!"

Charles stood up as Lelouch fell backwards behind Jessica.

"Lelouch, you are dead. Therefore, you are not entitled to any rights."Charles said coldly. "I am sending you and Nunnally to Japan. As Prince and Princess, you will serve well as bargaining tools."

"That's not fair!"Jessica said angrily. "Then send me with them too!"

"No, Jessica…" Charles said in a threatening tone. "You will be staying here and will be living with Empress Flora with your sisters Marrybell and Julia. Behave, unless you would rather be a bargaining tool as well."

Jessica looked down feeling so much anger and pain.

First her mother, then Lady Marianne and now she was going to be separate from Lelouch and Nunnally.

She clenched her fist.

But then Quillian came in her mind and took a breath.

"I understand, your majesty."Jessica said in defeat.

* * *

Later that evening...

"I'm so sorry,Lelouch."Jessica said softly.

"It's okay, Jess, it wasn't your fault."Lelouch said.

"Looks like this is good-bye..."Jessica said sadly.

"For now, Jess and save travels."Lelouch said.

"You too and maybe someday we'll see each other again."Jessica said.

"Yes, but for now I'll take care of Nunnally."Lelouch said. "She'll need me."

"Yeah, like Quil will need me though I'll see him a few times."Jessica said.

"Until then, Jess."Lelouch said smiling and reaching out his hand.

Jessica smiled and reached out her hand.

"Until then, Lelouch."

The two half siblings shook hands as a reminder of their promise of their next encounter.

* * *

Done the first chapter!

Feel free to give me any feedback;)


	2. Season 1: The Day a New Demon was Born

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 1: The Day a New Demon was Born**

 _The Holy Britannian Empire had declared war upon Japan._

 _The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's most powerful superpower._

 _Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides._

 _The superpower, the Holy Britannian Empire, declared war on Japan._

 _When the war began, Britannian forces introduced a new frontier for warfare, the 'Autonomous Armored Knight', or 'Knightmare Frame'._

 _The new knightmare Frames proven to be superior to other war machines and with one savage strike, they obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort._

 _Stripped of their rights, the Japanese lives in the ruins of the old and the Britannians lives in the structures of the new._

 _The world they once had is long gone and the Japanese would even go far to commence terror against their invaders and create bloodsheds for Britannian citizens._

 _In turn of their surrender, Japan was annexed, stripped of culture, freedom, and the name of the country, renamed as 'Area 11', a dominion to the Empire_.

* * *

 _Eight Years Later..._

 **Location:** Area 11

Two female terrorist were in the Shinjuku Ghetto and trying to take down the Britannian Sutherlands.

The first terrorist had bright red hair spiked up and blue eyes. She wore a short orange suit and a dark red hairband around her head.

The other had dark caramel colored hair that went down her back and wore a dark blue suit. She wore a mask that covered her eyes and the same red hairband on her forehead like the other girl.

The two girls were Kallen Kōzuki and Carrie Blackstone.

Kallen and Carrie fired their harkens at gunships hovering above them.

So many Britannians were spread everywhere and resistances were getting pounded.

They looked at two Britannian Sutherlands and moved in to kill.

Britannian pilots gets their attention to the Burais and attempts to shoot them on sight, but were too late as the two female terrorists moves swiftly to dodge the bullet shells and fires them harken at a helicopter gunship coming right at them.

After that, they move east to handle the other knightmares.

Kallen and Carrie were desperately trying to fend off the Sutherland that has been chasing them after the truck.

Kallen dodges a swing from his right hand and counters with a punch.

However, the Sutherland was able to jump back and fires its cannon shells above his gun, obliterating her left arm in the process, leaving her exposes and weakened.

"Damn it!"Carrie shouted angrily as she moved her Burai to attack the Sutherland. "Hang on!"

* * *

Meanwhile in an underground ruins of an abandoned subway...

Lelouch was running desperately to stay alive and dragging an green haired girl with him.

Tired and exhausted, he throws her down to the ground to take a breath and leaned toward the wall.

He put his right hand over his face to keep himself under control.

"What the hell are you?! This chaos is all your fault, isn't it?!"Lelouch shouted angrily. "Not only that, but Britannia has even killed Suzaku, but Britannia killed...her along with him!"

After a rest, he got up and yanked the women with him as he makes his exit towards the surface.

Upon the tunnels, he can smell something off, something atrocious that make him sick to the core.

There, he pinched the nose once he finds a awfully dense smell of gore.

Lelouch slowly makes his way towards the surface and upon exit, gun fires were shot.

Lelouch froze after another shot war made.

To his horror, he can see the deceased remains of the Elevens.

Blood was spread across the walls and even the carcesss were filled with.

He flinched after hearing a baby crying can be heard.

Lelouch realized and looks into his uniform pocket to find his cell phone he forgotten to turn to silence.

He hurry turn off his cell phone only to hear a gun click.

He froze and slowly turn to face two Britannian guards with their rifles at them.

"Come on out now!" The guard yelled as he grabbed Lelouch and the other grabbed the women out of their hiding spot.

He dragged out into the opening Lelouch was flung up against the wall in the room that was covered in blood only seven of the royal guards remained their commander nursing a sharp cut to his side.

If only one of the guardsman had not been carrying a light machine gun.

The commander no longer smirking scowled as two of his men held the green haired woman.

"I should commend you for making it this far."Lelouch growled. "But you are Britannians, so I shouldn't be surprised, you scum!"

"You've cost me some good men, still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected."the royal guard said. "You're a Britannian."

The royal guard lifted his pistol and aims at Lelouch.

"Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future." the royal guard prepares to pull the trigger when something unexpected happen.

"No, he must not die!"the green haired girl shouted.

The girl broke free and leapt between the males as the gun let's put a bang.

The bullet pierced through her head as her body drops dead to the ground.

Lelouch blinks before looking at the girl, as she falls dead with a bullet hole on her head and kneels down to her.

"You shot her!" Lelouch growled.

His hand froze and shakes very dramatically like he doesn't have any full control of his traumatized body anymore.

"Well that was unfortunate."the royal guard said. "I'd have liked to take her alive."

Two people came in Lelouch's mind.

Jessica.

Nunnally.

His mind cries as visions of his sisters came to his mind.

Suddenly, the girl's hand grasped his wrist out of the blue.

When she touched his skin, Lelouch felt himself falling into a blue world, electric bolts shooting around him as he steadies down to balance himself.

"You don't want it to end here, do you?"the girl asked.

Lelouch's eyes widen. "What..."

"You have a reason for living..."the girl said. "I propose a contract, if I grant you power, could you go on? I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other."

Lelouch felt stiffed by her auto tone voice.

"A different providence, a different time, a different life."the girl said. "The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude. Are you prepared for this?"

Various flashes flew before his eyes, planets, feathers blowing in the wind and that symbol.

The symbol represents a bird form.

With one swing of his right arm, he jumps back into reality where he felt like an hour.

Lelouch blinks and looks at the ground.

"Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?"Lelouch asked as he stood up with his right hand covering his left eye.

The Royal Guards had their guns at him and thinking that he's some idiot who just wants to die.

"Are you some kind of radical?" the commander asked.

He paused when he saw Lelouch, covering his left eye with his hand.

"What's wrong? Why not shoot? Your opponent is just a schoolboy."Lelouch said. "Or have you finally realized? The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

He removed his hand covering his left eye to reveal what seems to be supernatural.

Upon Lelouch's left eye is shown to have a glowing, bird-shaped symbol on his pupil the girl.

The royal guards looked at him in shock.

Lelouch's eye flared and shined a red colour as he raised his left hand to point at them.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia orders you, Now all of you...DIE!"Lelouch ordered.

"Happily, your Highness!"

They pull the trigger at their necks and committed suicide, sending small splatters of blood on the floor.

Lelouch's look became a gaze.

 _"For years, I had bidden his time, Living in a false reality of the world."_ He thought. _"One that would greatly increase both his timetable and his chance of success."_

He looked at the green haired girl, who lied dead on the floor.

 _"That was the turning point, since that day, I've lived a lie, the lie of living, my name too was a lie, my personal history, a lie_." Lelouch thought. _"Nothing but lies, he whispered to himself, I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed, I was even sicker when she was taken from me, but even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair, but now this incredible power...it's mine..."_

Then a very wicked smile grew on Lelouch's face. "Well then..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys, enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	3. The White Knight Awakens

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 2: The White Knight Awakens**

 _The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar._

 _The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan._

 _Confronted by Britannia's newest weapon, the formidable Knightmare Frame, Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month._

 _The conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, rights, culture and dignity._

 _Finally, even its name was taken away._

 _Area 11._

 _The name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

In the abandoned warehouse...

"I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do."Lelouch said. "Why did you give me this bizarre power?"

He looked at the dead green haired girl.

Then a bang appeared in the entrance and a Britannian Sutherland showed up.

The pilot was Villetta.

"How could all these Royal Guards be dead?"Villetta said. "What happened here, boy? And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?! Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-Answer me!"

"I order you to come out."Lelouch said. "At once!"

"Who the hell do you think you are to order me?"Villetta demanded.

 _"I see."_ Lelouch thought. _"It only works with direct eye contact."_

He then put his hands up.

"My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke."Lelouch said.

"Nobility?"Villetta asked.

"My ID card's in my breast pocket."Lelouch said. "After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection."

Villetta came out of her Knightmare and held a gun in her hands as she chapped Lelouch.

"Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID."

"Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me."Lelouch said as he activated his Geass.

"Understood."Villetta said in a trance. "The code number is XG21G2D4."

She handed the key of the Knightmare to Lelouch.

"Got it."Lelouch said.

Villetta snapped out of the trance and saw she was by herself in the warehouse.

But also her knightmare was gone.

"What the-"

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle of the Ghettos...

Kallen and Carrie were taking down the Britannian tanks that were killing the Japanese citizens with their Knightmares.

"Those damn Britannians!"Kallen said angrily with tears in her eyes.

"Those bloody scums are everywhere!"Carrie growled.

 _"Kallen, Carrie, can the Glasgows still move?"_ Ohgi asked.

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right."Kallen said. "We'll decoy them!"

"Get the people out of here!"Carrie stated. "The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance."

 _"I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded."_ Ohgi said.

Carrie greeted her teeth in anger.

 _"There is still another way!"_ She thought.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"That's because you don't have enough leg strength, right?"

"You're wrong, you sink when you get fat."

"Because you snack, right?"

"I'll be fine, I burn up twice as many calories."

Shirley was putting on her swimming costume.

She then got a call from Lelouch.

"Ah, Lulu?"Shirley asked. "What in the world have you been doing? Where are you now? If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back."

"Are you near a TV?"Lelouch asked.

"A TV?"Shirley asked.

"Sorry, but this is important."Lelouch said.

"Hang on."Shirley said. "Hey, can I change the channel?"

"Huh? To what?"a female student asked.

"The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?"Lelouch asked.

"News? Uhh, let's see..."Shirley said. "There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?"

"Why is it restricted?"Lelouch asked.

"I don't know."Shirley said. "They're not saying."

"I get it."Lelouch said. "Once they finish everything off, they'll release news that favors the military."

"Ooh, you're gambling again, aren't you?"Shirley asked. "I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is!"

"Yep, you caught me."Lelouch said. "By the way, tell Jessie and my little sister that I'm gonna be late home tonight, would you, thanks."

"Oooh!"Shirley said in annoyance. "Why does he always hang up on me like that?!"

 _"The number you have called is beyond service range."_ the voice in the phone said.

"Oh darn it, not this again."Shirley said and looked at the girls. "Has any of you seen Jessie?"

* * *

 _"They need to keep a lid on this information, so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements."_ Lelouch thought. "They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board, but I'm hemmed in here, and it'll be tough to break through by myself, gaining refuge carries its own risk, too."

The red and the dark blue Knightmares fired their gabbling hooks at the helicopters and destroying them.

 _"I want payback for being dragged into your fight."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in the battle of the Ghettos...

Kallen gasped when she and Carrie saw two Britannian Sutherlands behind them.

"It's our Glasgow friends."Jeremiah said.

Kallen and Carrie went away with their Glasgows as the Britannian Sutherlands fired at them.

"Kallen, how much time you got left?"Carrie asked.

"Just 30 minutes left!"Kallen said with a hint of worry.

Then a voice responded.

 _"The west entrance."_ the voice said. _"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance."_

"Who's this! How do you know this code?!"Kallen demanded.

Carrie paled of the sound of the voice.

"That voice is _so_ familiar..." She whispered.

Why did it felt like she heard that voice many times before?

 _"That doesn't matter."_ the voice responded. _"If you two wanna win, you're just gonna have to trust me."_

"To win?"Carrie asked.

Kallen and Carrie jumped their Glasgows to the railways.

"Okay, what are we supposed to do now?"Kallen asked.

"You pathetic Elevens."Jeremiah said. "If you two simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

"Since you both trusted me, you're gonna win."the voice said. "Jump onto the train!"

"GOTCHA!"Kallen and Carrie said in unison.

The two glasgows jumped on the train

"You both think you two can get through that way, hmm?"Jeremiah said. "If that's your plan, then..."

He looked at the other Sutherland.

"You! Go after the Glasgow."Jeremiah ordered.

"Yes, My Lord!"the military said.

But then the Britannian Sutherland got destroyed by a gabbling hook.

"What the...?"Jeremiah said and saw a Britannian Sutherland in a destroyed house. "Shot by friendly fire? What's your name and your unit?!"

"We're after the one armed Glasgow."the voice said and fired at Jeremiah's Sutherland.

"Oh my god! A terrorist?!"Jeremiah said as he was taken down. "You son of a-!"

He then saw the red and blue Glasgows approaching him.

But Jeremiah quickly made his escape in a pod.

"You saved us."Kallen said in relief. "But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?"

They then notice the Britannian Sutherland was gone.

"What? Where did he go?"Carrie asked.

Kallen and Carrie then saw Ohgi and the rest show up.

"Kallen! Carrie!"Ohgi said. "What the hell was that radio message earlier?"

"What? He contacted you, too?"Kallen asked.

"Sure did."Oghi said. "And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

Oghi got a contact from the mysterious voice.

 _"Are you in charge?"_ the voice asked.

"Ah, yeah."Oghi replied in his walkie talkie.

 _"I present to you the cargo in that train over there."_ the voice said. _"They're tools for your victory, if you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."_

They opened the cargos and saw lots of Britannain Sutherland Knightmares inside.

"There's more in here!"

"Here, too!"

"Amazing! Maybe we should give this guy a chance."

"All this? But how?"Carrie asked in surprise.

 _"Woman in the red Glasgow!"_ the voice said.

"Y-yes!"Kallen said.

 _"Stay where you are."_ the voice said. _"Your unit's gonna run decoy, you got that?"_

"Understood."Kallen replied.

 _"Energy filler status?"_ the voice asked.

"About 15 minutes worth."Kallen replied.

 _"Then recharge it, in 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions."_ Lelouch said and ended the call. "This is wearing me out, regardless, I'll need determination to succeed, after all, I'm betting my life in this game."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"The terrorists are mixed among the Eleven populous and they're mounting a minor resistance against us."Bartley said. "But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army."

"We know that."Clovis replied. "Moving on."

"Understood, Your Highness."Bartley said. "The gas capsules will be-"

"What the public thinks."Clovis said.

"Yes."Bartley said. "We'll keep searching for her."

"Either way I want her captured dead or alive."Clovis stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, are you certain about this whole thing?"Tamaki asked. "They've all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap?"

"The other side has total advantage in this war."Ohgi said. "They don't need to set any traps, all right people, let's move. Get to your assigned points."

 _"P1, can you move?"_ the voice asked. _"It operates basically the same as what you're used to."_

"Can't you tell us who you are, at least your name?"Ohgi asked.

 _"I can't do that."_ the voice replied. _"What if these signals are being intercepted? Anyway, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them, will reach you in 23 seconds, shoot them through the wall."_

"Aaarrrg, he's out of his mind."Tamaki said.

"Everyone, double check your weapons."Ohgi ordered.

"Righteo."Carrie said.

"What?! Are you serious?"Tamaki complained.

* * *

"Enemy spotted at point F 31."the military reported.

"A feint, eh?"Clovis said with a smirk. "How pedestrian."

"Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in."Bartley stated. "Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear."

* * *

Meanwhile... **  
**

"3, 2, 1 , fire!"Ohgi ordered.

The terrorists used their Glasgows to take down the Britannian Sutherlands.

* * *

"Sir Eugen and Sir Valerie, both lost."

"Hmm? An ambush?"Clovis asked.

* * *

"An ID signal can be a double edged sword."Lelouch said. "Besides, if the terrorists follow the orders I issue, my task at hand is sure to be completed,P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock."

* * *

"You heard him."Ohgi said. "Do what the voice says."

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?"Tamaki asked.

 _"P5, ready?"_ the voice asked.

"Yeah."Tamaki said. "Quit calling me that."

* * *

"Ah! They're using the same-"the military said.

 **"** The enemy's moving towards G 28."

"Send Laslo's Squad, I mean Glaubey's Squad!"Bartley said.

"This means terrorists have our military weaponry?"Clovis asked.

"Sir Glaubey has ejected!"a military solider said. "His unit's been lost!"

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmission."

"We already have sir, four times!"the military solider said.

"Do it again."Bartley said.

"This failure is unacceptable."Clovis said sharply.

"...Forgive me."Bartley said nervously.

A video of Lloyd appeared in the screen.

"Good afternoon."Lloyd said.

"What is it?"Bartley said. "We're in the middle of an operation."

 _"I'd say it's time to deploy the ASEEC's special weapon."_ Lloyd suggested.

"We've no time for this right now."Clovis stated.

* * *

"R2, fire anchor."Lelouch ordered. "B7, use UN ordnance, N1 group, you'll continue your advance."

"You bloody Eleven!"a military growled.

The terrorist group took down the Britannian group.

* * *

"We just lost Laslo's Squad."a military said.

"So do it."Clovis replied. "We'll have to bring up Quincey's squad."

"My Lord, that will break the encirclement."Bartley stated.

* * *

"Now then, the enemy has five options."Lelouch said. "Their move."

* * *

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me."Clovis stated. "All we know for certain is that enemy forces are here."

* * *

"Who ordered them to break formation?"Jeremiah asked.

* * *

 _"Well that's a more stupid move than I expected."_ Lelouch said. "You, X1, do you have an area map?"

"Yes, I have a map of the old town."Carrie replied. "But it has no current land marks."

 _"It'll do."_ Lelouch replied.

* * *

"All right, send in Burts and the others too."Clovis ordered.

* * *

"Mission number 3 now."Lelouch said.

"Concentrate our forces there."Clovis ordered. "Surround them."

"Is everything prepared?"Lelouch asked.

"The enemy's main force is that center dot."Clovis said. "Finish every one of them off."

"Hm."Lelouch said.

"What?! Where's the enemy?"Clovis asked.

"With this, I call check."Lelouch said and let out a triumph laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA! My plan worked, didn't it, I can do it. I can, I can defeat Britannia!"

* * *

Clovis was shocked that his men was taken down.

"Who? Who in the hell am I up against?"Clovis asked as his eyes widen. "What if he's even better than Todo? Lloyd!"

 _"Yes, Your Highness."_ Lloyd said.

"Can it win, will your toy beat them?"Clovis asked.

 _"My Lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot._ "Lloyd said.

* * *

Tamaki spotted the White Knightmare showing up.

"Huh? What is that?"Tamaki asked. "It doesn't look like a Sutherland."

The White Knightmare took down a Glasgow.

* * *

Lelouch was watching the scene in the map. **  
**

"Hahaha... Another push and the check point will fall."Lelouch said.

 _"This is B group, reporting enemy presence."_

"Hm? Reinforcements?"Lelouch asked. "Real battle is different, isn't it? Status?"

 _"Every one ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat."_

"Enemy numbers?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Just one."_ the man said. _"I think it's a new model, I've never seen anything like it- Ah!"_

"Useless so called terrorists."Lelouch thought. "With all the resources they have, they're being beaten by one unit."

* * *

The White Knightmare was taking down the other Glasgows.

* * *

"For heaven's sake."Clovis said. "Now I'll owe my older brother a debt I don't need to incur, it's for the best, though."

* * *

Ohgi screamed as he was taken down by the White Knightmare.

* * *

"P1! Report!"Lelouch said. "The enemy, can it really be only one unit?"

* * *

"These readings are even higher than predicted."Cecile said.

"It's because our pilot is taking his job very seriously."Lloyd said.

* * *

The White Knightmare was taking down the other Glasgows.

 _"If I can stop all the Knightmares, then this battle is over."_ Suzaku thought. _"No matter what it takes, I've gotta save Lelouch and that girl."_

Suzaku spotted another Glasgow in a building.

"You mean this thing's what's ruining my plan?"Lelouch asked.

Then the white knightmare showed up, but he didn't know that Lelouch was the one on the Glasgow.

"Are you the guy that's in command?"Suzaku asked.

"Nothing more than a pilot."Lelouch said. "How dare he! No choice, I've gotta get out of here."

* * *

Kallen and Carrie were trying to take down the White Knightmare, but it was too strong.

"Hey, I'm returning the favor."Kallen replied.

"It's too strong!"Carrie growled.

She then flew away on her escape pod followed by Kallen.

The White Knightmare then started going after the Glasgow that Lelouch was on.

"I must remember that the most vital element in battle is the human one."Lelouch said. "That damn monster's unstoppable!"

The white knightmare continued chasing the Glasgow.

"Bastard."Suzaku growled. "He's tearing things up for no reason!"

The woman screamed as she held her child and was falling in the floor.

But then the White Knightmare caught her.

Lelouch quickly made his escape.

"In the midst of battle he rescues someone?"Lelouch asked. "Hm, I concede you the tactical victory here, nevertheless..."

* * *

"Huh? He saved someone?"Lloyd asked.

"Yes, so it would seem."the lab worker said.

"Hm... It's very strange of him."Lloyd said.

* * *

The woman screamed as she ran away from the White Knightmare.

 _"Suzaku, are you tired?"_ Cecile asked. _"We'll call it quits for today."_

"No. I'm fine."Suzaku replied. "Please let me keep going."

* * *

"Be careful with his operational time!"Lloyd said.

"Yes, sir."Cecile replied.

"My, that boy's an excellent piece of equipment."Lloyd said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch arrived in a transport wearing a Britannian guard outfit.

"Stop there, your ID."the soldier said pointing his gun at Lelouch. "This is Prince Clovis's personal transport."

Lelouch removed his helmet.

"At last, the check point."Lelouch said. "And barely guarded, per my plan."

"Your plan?"the soldier asked.

"That's right."Lelouch said as he used his geass. "Now I'd like you to let me pass."

"Yes, sir."the soldier said lowering his gun. "Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kallen and Carrie were looking around the city to see the others.

"Kallen! Carrie!"Ohgi called out.

The two girls quickly followed Ohgi inside, where the others and the people were.

"It's your fault."a man said. "This is what happened when you oppose the Britannians."

"What!? Why you gutless coward?"Tamaki growled.

"How many people were killed because of this!?"a woman cried.

"Shut up!"Tamaki growled. "Do you know how many of us were killed or captured? Do ya? Quit crying."

"Ohgi, who was that voice we heard?"Kallen asked.

"Damned if I know."Ohgi said. "He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he b-"

Carrie suddenly felt a chill down her spine usually as a sign when danger was coming.

The door banged open and Britannian soldiers showed up.

They pointed their guns at Carrie and the rest of the Japanese people.

"Oh my gosh..."Carrie said in fear.

"There, you see!"Tamaki complained. "Instead of following somebody we don't even know, we should've use the poison gas."

"But he-"Ohgi said.

"Damn Nagata to hell!"Tamaki growled aiming his gun.

"So this is where you Eleven vermin scurried off to."the soldier said. "Prepared to fire!"

 _"Damn it!"_ Carrie thought angrily. _"If I reveal to them by real identity, they wouldn't fire, but still..."_

"Naoto!"Kallen said as she closed her eyes for the worst.

Then Clovis's voice answered.

 _"Attention all forces."_ Clovis said. _"Cease fire at once."_

"Cease fire?"Suzaku asked.

The soldiers lowered their guns.

 _"I Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, here by command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once."_ Clovis said. _"You also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice, in the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are here by ordered, cease fire at once, I shall allow no further fighting."_

A small smile of relief grew on Carrie's face.

"Well said,big brother..."Carrie whispered. "Well said..."

* * *

Inside the command center...

Lights were turned off and he moved back to his throne and sat trying to look dignified to hide his fear.

"There." Clovis said. "I've done as you asked, satisfied?"

"Very, well done." Lelouch said.

"And what shall we do now?"Clovis asked. "Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

"Chess huh, now that has a familiar ring." Lelouch replied. "Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as boys, of course, I would always win."

"What?" Clovis asked angrily.

"Don't you remember? At the Aries Villa?"Lelouch said with a gun pointed even further to the head.

"You? Who are you?" Clovis scolded and frowning at the figure before him.

Lelouch tighten his grip on the gun and came into the light.

"It's been a long time, big brother." Lelouch announced.

Clovis's eyes widen in utter shock.

"The eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, Lelouch vi Britannia, at your service." Lelouch said as he kneels with his left hand on his chest while his right with the pistol behind his back.

"Lelouch?! B-But I thought-"Clovis said in shock.

"That I was dead? You were wrong." Lelouch interrupted.

Clovis looked at Lelouch in deep shock.

"I have returned, Your Highness and this time, I've come back to change everything."Lelouch said.

Lelouch pointed his gun at Clovis, who recovered from his shock.

"I-I'm overjoyed, Lelouch, they said you died when Japan was brought into the fold."Clovis said. "What a blessing to have you back, we should depart for the homeland immediately,no doubt Jessica and Quillian would be-"

"What, so you can use me as a tool for political power? I remember how that environment works." Lelouch replied and cocking his pistol.

"But even so, Jessica and Quillian-" Clovis said.

"Jessica already knows I'm alive, she's always known."Lelouch stated. "As for Quillian, I have no doubt he would, but as great as it would be to see our little brother again, in this case, I have no reason to, besides, you seem to have forgotten why we were used as tools in the first place."

"Huh?"Clovis asked.

"That's right, it was because my mother was killed."Lelouch answered as a painful memory came to his mind.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"GET DOWN!" Jessica screamed._

 _Gun shots fired from outside the windows and destroying everything in sight._

 _But when the shots died down there was complete silent._

 _Lelouch, Jessica and Quillian couldn't see anything because of the darkness of the ballroom._

 _But when one of the servants put the lights on, the three half siblings and the people around them saw an terrifying sight._

 _Lady Marianne and two servants laid dead on the stairs._

 _Nunnally was in her dead mother's arms trembling in fear._

 _"Mother..."Quillian sobbed as tears went down his face._

 _"Oh my gosh..."Jessica cried as she covered her mouth._

 _Lelouch just looked at the scene in deep shock and horror._

* * *

"Mother held the title 'Knight of Honour', but was a commoner by birth, no doubt the other Imperial consorts held her in contempt even though you made it look like the work of terrorists, I'm no fool, you people killed my mother!"Lelouch growled.

"It wasn't me! I swear it wasn't!" Clovis begged in fright.

"Then tell me everything you know, the truth can not be hidden from me any longer."Lelouch said as he activated his geass. "By whose hand she was slain?"

When Clovis looked directly into the eyes of his younger brother, his eyes glow red and fell in a trance.

"My brother, the second prince, Schneizel, and second princess, Cornelia, they can tell you."Clovis replied.

Lelouch gasped in surprise.

Those were two names he hadn't thought to hear.

"They were at the heart of this?"Lelouch asked.

Clovis didn't reply.

"That's all that you know isn't it?" Lelouch said before blinking to deactivate his Geass and bringing Clovis out of his trance.

"I swear it wasn't me, please, I have...nothing to do with it." Clovis pleaded.

Lelouch calm his temper and lowers the gun from his head.

"I believe you." Lelouch spoke in a low calm tone. "However..."

He raised his gun and aims closely to his head at point blank.

"Please you can't!"Clovis begged. "We may have different mothers, but you and I are still blood!"

"You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."Lelouch replied coldly.

Lelouch then slowly pulled the trigger and then...

BANG!

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	4. The False Classmate

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 3: The False Classmate  
**

 _The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial calendar._

 _The Holy Britannian empire had just declared war upon Japan._

 _Confronted by Britannia's newest weapon, the formidable Knightmare frame, Japan fell to its enemy in less than a month._

 _The conquered nation was stripped of its freedom, rights, culture, and dignity._

 _Finally_ _, even its name was taken away._

 _Area 11._

 _The name of Japan and its people was replaced with a mere number._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and was glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

 _"M-Mother…"_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _To add much to her fright, Marianne suddenly placed her hands on both Jessica's shoulders, as if trying to make her sit still._

 _"Don't you worry Jessie, after this, you'll be of great help to me and your father. Wouldn't that be good?"_

 _"B-but—"_

 _Charles nodded to the boy. "Do it, brother."_

 _"Mother! W-wait! What are you—"_

 _Jessica started to struggle out of her mother's iron-like grip._

 _She was afraid._

 _What were they going to do?_

 _"Stay still, Jessica! Be a good girl now!"_

 _"No! I c-can't! Mother please—" Jessica begged._

 _But the boy was already tilting her face up, and she squirmed, trying to get his fingers away from her face, but failed._

 _"Jessica ai Britannia." He said, but his voice resonated not on her ears but on the inside of her head. "You shall now embrace the power of kings."_

 _And then the Geass symbol flashed before her eyes._

* * *

 **In Reality...**

"Jessie!"

A girl snaps out her memories as she got a smack on the head from a roll of paper.

She was a seventeen year girl wearing the school's uniform with a matching yellow bow.

Her hair was a dark strawberry blonde color and she had dark amethyst coloured eyes.

She was attractive in a _very_ delicate way.

The girl was Jessica Lamperouge and she was in the student council meeting with her brother Lelouch with their classmates Rivalz Cardemond, Shirley Fenette, Milly Ashford and Nina Einstein.

"What's up with you Jess?"Milly asked. "You've been falling asleep for these past weeks as member of the student council shouldn't be sleeping on the job!"

"Sorry, Milly."Jessica said with a small yawn. "I've been quite busy these days, not to mention my midnight studies..."

"Aw, come on Jess."Shirley said with a smirk. "That's what you always use an excuse."

"Also when having cat naps during class."Rivalz added with a smirk.

"Not true,Cardemonde, I'm not that lazy!"Jessica admitted angrily causing Lelouch to chuckle. "Your really growing on my nerves..."

"That's enough."Milly stated."Anyway if we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money for anything at all."

Milly was discussing about the budget problems for not only the clubs in Ashford, but for also for the school.

Nina raised her head from the computer to speak. "And if it comes to that point…"

"Then the Equestrian club will be pissed." Rivalz added. "We don't want 'em comin' in here on horseback."

"Hey!"Jessica growled.

"Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly asked.

She was unnoticed that a horse rider from the window was walking by before departing.

"You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago." Shirley complained.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up." Rivals suggested.

"Good idea."Lelouch added.

"Absolutely, we can still do that."Jessica said confidently.

Thye was so caught up on making so many decision that Milly makes a stand to halt any further suggestions.

"GUTS!" Milly shouted and startling everyone after hearing that word.

"You trying that 'guts' spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yeah." Milly said pointing out her main subject. "I want you people to start putting your role into this."

"I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot." Lelouch said.

"After all it doesn't do that much effect."Jessica said firmly.

"Actually, it's got me going madam President!" Shirley admitted.

"Supple and Willing, that's what I like." Milly said.

"I train hard in the Gymnastics Club." Shirley said bringing her arm up.

"That's not what I was getting at Shirley, you're a 10, from what I've seen the girls bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places." Milly said with a sly smirk.

Rivalz was also eyeing on the chest with a filthy mind in the president.

Its was then Shirley noticed how Milly's eyes fixed on her chest, specifically the breasts.

She blushed furiously from the cheekbone down to her chin, covering her breasts with her arms.

"What are you talking about, you perv?!" Shirley asked angrily.

Jessica covered her mouth as she started giggling.

As the meeting ended, news of the previous day's events in Shinjuku began to appear on the news, although heavily biased in favor of the Britannian colonial government.

"Geez, our president's just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind."Shirley said.

"Yeah well, that's Millie for you."Nina said quietly.

"Look on the bright side."Rivalz said. "We got the budget balanced, didn't we?"

Jessica, Shirley, Rivalz and Nina watched the report on the broadcasts.

The broadcasts contained basically the same story that terrorists had released poison gas into the ghetto while attempting to avoid capture by Britannian military forces.

There was no mention of the actual battle or Britannia's defeat.

Then Lelouch showed up.

"Shinjuku?"Shirley asked.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend."Lelouch said. "That's why I called you yesterday."

Jessica took her attention on the news.

 _"At least, me or the others weren't caught in camera during the battle..."_ Jessica thought. _"But still..."_

Then Lelouch lurch forward and holding his mouth like he was going to vomit.

He then rushed out of the room.

"Lulu?"Jessica asked.

* * *

Afterwards...

Jessica walked into the classroom and heard voices as she came in.

Five girls were talking to another girl.

"Kallen! It's been ages!"

"Are you alright? Sophie's been worried sick all this time."

"You're okay though, right?"

Jessica turned her attention to a girl who's about seventeen with bright red hair and blue eyes.

But her eyes widen when she recognized who the girl was.

A memory of two female terrorists taking down the helicopters with their the Glasgows flashed into her mind.

 _"No way! Kallen?!"_ She thought.

"Yeah, I just have to go easy for a little while." Kallen said smiling wanly at the girls that surrounded her.

Jessica quietly sat in her seat as Kallen secretly took a glance at her before focusing her attention back to the other girls.

Lelouch slowly past the girls and came to take a seat where he can diagonally see the red haired girl from behind.

His gambling sidekick, Rivalz, leans forward with a sneer on his face.

"What's up, buddy?"Rivalz asked. "See something you like? You've got a thing for her, don't ya!"

"Just thinking this a rare event." Lelouch replied. "She hasn't been here at school since this whole term started."

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Rivalz said. "They say 'she's sick or something' and she barely showed up at school last year either. Still, her grades are at the top of the class and she's a member of the Stadtfeld family, which means she's well-bred and rolling in money."

* * *

After class ended...

Jessica was in the main courtyard having lunch with Kallen and their three classmates.

It was a perfect sunny day.

Their chatting died, when they saw a bee flying around them.

"Run Kallen! Look out! A bee!"

The four girls ran off, but the ones that remained calm was Kallen.

Jessica ran behind a tree, while Kallen retreated behind some bushes.

She then instantly killed the bee with a strike of her hand.

Kallen notice Lelouch looking at her.

"Can I help you with something?"Kallen asked.

"I want answers."Lelouch stated as his Geass flashed into Kallen's mind.

"Of course."Kallen replied in a trance.

"Were you the one piloting the red Glasgow in Shinjuku?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes."Kallen replied.

"Why terrorism?"Lelouch asked.

"Because I'm Japanese, although technically, I'm half Britannian."Kallen said.

"Half-Blood?"Lelouch asked in surprise. "But why go so far?"

"My brother, Naoto fought against Britannia from the very beginning, when I became old enough I joined to fight as well."Kallen said.

"Tell me about the terrorist group you are with?"Lelouch asked.

"We aren't very big, our terrorist group doesn't even have its own name, but we're a unit working for Nightwing."Kallen said. "I was responsible for piloting one of our glasgows."

"Nightwing?"Lelouch asked. "How long have you guys been working with Nightwing?"

"We've been working with Nightwing ever since my brother formed the group."Kallen said. "After my brother was killed by Britannia, Ohgi took over as leader."

"Although your half blood you identified yourself as Japanese, what is your real name?"Lelouch asked.

"Kozuki."Kallen replied.

Then another thought came in Lelouch's head.

"By the way who was the pilot in the other Glasgow that was helping you?"Lelouch asked.

"She goes by the name Carrie Blackstone."the hypnotic Kallen said said.

"I see."Lelouch said and then deactivated his geass.

"Did you want something?"Kallen asked.

"Nothing."Lelouch replied. "I got the answers, I'm looking for."

As he began to walk away he turned and reactivated it.

"Don't say anything about Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku? What do you mean?"Kallen asked.

Lelouch was momentarily shocked that his Geass had no effect upon her.

Up until that point he had never tried to use his power on someone twice, they either never saw him again or were all dead. He tried to order her again.

"Go back to class."Lelouch ordered.

"Not until I get some answers Lelouch!" Kallen said angrily.

"Lelouch, it's your turn to set up the chemistry lab. Get moving!" Shirley yelled out from the nearby door.

"Oh crap!" Lelouch said as he hit his head. "I forget, it was my turn to set up class today!"

He was quick to go running toward her to escape the mess he was about to get himself into.

* * *

Later that night...

Jessica was in the kitchen preparing lunch for her and her half siblings, while Sayoko was making cranes for Nunnally.

After she finished cooking, Jessica watched Sayoko looking after Nunnally.

"Well, what shall we do?"Sayoko asked. "He may be late again this evening."

"I'll wait."Nunnally said. "He said that we'd have dinner together tonight."

"There now."Sayoko said. "This one's finished."

Nunnally slowly touched the crane with her hands.

"Ah, a bird?"Nunnally said.

"Yes, it's a crane."Sayoko said.

"Amazing! The Japanese are so skillful."Nunnally said.

Jessica noticed the look on Nunnally's face. "Baby sister,what's wrong?"

"Lady Nunnally?"Sayoko asked.

The door opened revealing Lelouch coming in.

"I'm sorry I'm so late."Lelouch said.

Jessica smiled. "Hey, Lulu."

"Hi, Lelouch!"Nunnally said happily. "Welcome home."

"Yes, welcome home, my lord."Sayoko said.

"No place like it, Sayoko."Lelouch said. "Right, Jess, Nunnally?"

The two half sisters nodded in agreement.

A moment after, the three siblings were having lunch together on the table.

Jessica made soup for Nunnally and fresh steak with salad for her and Lelouch.

For dessert was vanilla pudding.

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of the origami."Nunnally said. "Fold a piece of paper the correct way, you can make birds, boats, almost anything."

"That's really cool,Nunna."Jessica said before taking a bite on her steak.

"Easythere."Lelouch said noticing the dribbles on Nunnally's mouth. "You don't have to tell me everything all at once, you know? It's not like I'm going anywhere."

"Yeah, you're right."Nunnally said. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."Lelouch said.

"I'm so happy, 'cause last night you scared me a little."Nunnally said.

"Did I?"Lelouch asked. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, is all."

"I can tell by the stress look on your face."Jessica said.

"Hey, they say, if you fold a thousand of these cranes, your wish'll come true."Nunnally said holding her crane. "So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for?"

"No, not really."Lelouch said.

"It's hard to choose what to wish for, what about you, Nunna?"Jessica asked. "Do you wish for anything?"

"I wish the world was a gentler place."Nunnally said.

"When the day finally comes that you can see again, I'm sure that it will be."Lelouch said.

"Really?"Nunnally asked.

"I promise."Lelouch said.

"So do I."Jessica said.

"Sayoko taught me this the other day."Nunnally said as she held her silbings hands. "It's called a Japanese promise, cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles, if I lie, pinky promise song."

She giggled as she let go of her siblings fingers.

"Well that's scary."Lelouch said. "I may have to eat a thousand needles someday."

Jessica giggled. "Can't imagine the pain."

"That's right."Nunnally said. "So I'd better not catch either of you telling lies, okay?"

Don't you worry."Lelouch said. "I'll never lie, I swear."

"Neither will I,baby sister."Jessica said.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Lelouch acted acted normally focused on some school business along with Kallen.

She stares at him from her pencil case mirror as he answered a question, given by the teacher.

"The aristocracy was highly educated, with such an emphasis on edification and training, they produced a superior breed of ruler." Lelouch said. "And secondly, they possessed heightened efficiency, since only a small number of the very best were carefully chosen from their ranks."

He takes his seat, glancing at Kallen from across his seat.

Kallen closed her pencil case as she faced forward, not glancing at him.

When the class bell rang, everyone was packing their school papers and leaves the classroom.

"Hey Lulu, you coming along?"Shirley asked.

"Sorry, maybe some other time."Lelouch said.

He approaches Kallen.

She was talking to the other girl as her usual persona as a normal student until Lelouch came up in front of her.

He stares at her eyes, as she stares back in return.

"You think that you could spare a minute I need to talk to you."Lelouch said.

Kallen rose from her seat."Sure, I was wondering when you were gonna ask."

This caused gasps between the girls and Shirley before they walked out of the classroom.

Jessica just looked at Lelouch in suspicion.

 _"What in the world is he up to?"_ She thought.

* * *

Over at the clubhouse...

Kallen has never been to the room where it houses two stairs on each sides, a set of tables, and balconies.

Lelouch explained about the reasoning for this room as the student council's place of privacy.

"Found it! This is it right?"Shirley asked.

Nina came up to her and Shirley gave her the computer chip that she lost.

"Ah, thank you."Nina said. "What a relief, you found our laptop data."

"Good, my back is killing me."Rivalz said.

Milly came by to bring some meals from the kitchen. "Were you able to find it, I finished up on my end, shall we dig in?"

"What is this Milly?" Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, do not you know? I thought that's why you brought her."Milly said. "We're inducting Kallen into the student council, it was my grandfather's idea, actually."

"What, the principal's?"Lelouch asked.

"He thought it best, with her poor health she'd have a harder time with regular club activities."Milly said and then looked at Kallen. "Oh, I'm Milly, the president of the council, pleasure to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Jessica Lamperouge, but you can call me Jessie."Jessica said. "I'm a member of the Equestrian Club."

"I'm Rivalz, the secretary."Rivalz said. "If there's anything you need to help with, I'm your man."

"Hi, I'm Shirley and I'm a member of the swim club, welcome."Shirley said.

"Hi there, my name's Nina."Nina said shyly.

Kallen raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Um, thank you, It's nice to meet you."

Then Nunnally drives her wheelchair with cakes on her lap.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but do you think you could set these on the table for me?"Nunnally asked.

"Oh course, Nunna."Shirley said with a smile as she went up to her friend.

"Nunnally, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked.

Kallen's look sadden at the sight of Nunnally.

"This is Lelouch and Jessica's sister…"Milly said.

"I'm still in the middle school, so I can't be at the council yet."Nunnally said.

"That's alright, you are honorary member in our book."Rivalz said.

"Absolutely."Jessica said.

Jessica, Rivalz, Nina and Shirley walked up to her.

"Hello there it's a pleasure to meet you, Kallen."Nunnally said.

Kallen smiled. "Thank you, you as well."

"Right shall we kick this off with a toast?" Rivalz asked placing a bottle of champagne on the table.

"Huh, champagne?"Shirley asked.

"But we're in the student council, we shouldn't."Nina said nervously.

"They have a point, Rivalz."Jessica admitted.

"Oh, lighten up already."Rivalz said.

As he tries to open the cap, Shirley tried to grab it from him, but he struggles against her.

"What's going on?"Nunnally asked.

"Here, baby sister."Jessica said as she handed a orange drink and a little strawberry cake slice to her sister.

Rivalz looked at Lelouch.

"Lelouch, Heads up!" Rivalz said throwing the bottle at him as he catches it.

Shirley pushes Rivalz aside and tries to grab it from him, pushing him down.

However, the bottle cap pops out at Kallen, who catches it and a spray of champagne splashes her and her uniform and effectively soaking her.

* * *

At the showers...

Kallen was washing herself off and was irritated from their behaviours.

"This is why I hate Britannians."

A knock came from her door.

"It's Lelouch I've brought you a change of clothes."

"You can come in I've drawn the curtain already."Kallen said.

Lelouch opens the door to deliver spare clothes that are dry. "Sorry about all this I know they can be a little over the top."

"That's okay, nothing wrong with cutting loose every once in awhile, you know?"Kallen asked.

"These are some of my clothes."Lelouch said. "Hope that's okay."

"It's cool, do not worry about it."Kallen said. "That was fast, you went all the way to the boy's dorm?"

"Actually, I live here, it'd be pretty hard for my sister to live off in the dorms."Lelouch said. "The principal of the school lets us stay here as a favor."

"Hey, wait!"Kallen said.

Lelouch paused as he turned to face her once again.

"Can you hand me that pouch over there?"Kallen asked.

Lelouch turned to her pouch on the sink desk and takes precautions, grabs the pouch.

She hands it to Kallen through the curtains without looking at her.

When his hand reached inside, a forcible hand catches his wrist, dropping the pink pouch in the shower.

He hesitates and glances at his wrist, caught tightly under Kallen's grip.

"You really are a live-wire, are you?"Lelouch asked.

"Were you the one in Shinjuku?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Do not play dumb!"Kallen growled. "You brought up Shinjuku the other day, so why?"

"Why do you ask? Is there something wrong with Shinjuku?"Lelouch asked.

"Do not answer my question with a question!"Kallen scowled as she slowly picks up her pouch from the ground. "Yes or no, that's all I wanna hear out of you."

She flicked her pouch to stick out a knife, prepared to stab him.

Just then, the bathroom phone rang loudly and Lelouch uses this opportunity to make sure that he doesn't get himself killed.

"If I do not answer it, someone will come, okay?"Lelouch said.

He then picked up the phone from the wall to answer.

"Hello? Ashford Academy Student Council. No, this is…"Lelouch said and then trailed off. "Oh, it's for you, he says he knows you."

Kallen took the phone and places the phone to her ears. "Hello?"

 _"Glad you still alive, Q1."_ the voice said.

Her eyes widen with realization.

The caller was the same voice she heard over the radio and it was talking to her through the school phone.

A thought came to her, she glanced at Lelouch, who just looks away, not noticing.

 _"16:00, the day after tomorrow."_ the voice said. _"Find Carrie and tell her to come at the observation tower in Tokyo Tower with you."_

"Who are you?! How did you arrange that cease-fire order?!"Kallen growled and then the call ended. "Hey, do not hang up!"

Kallen turned around and not noticing the curtains sheers open to reveal Lelouch in person.

"Did you say ceasefire?" Lelouch asked. "Sounds like you keep some kind of dangerous company."

"Oh, um, that was…"Kallen said nervously.

"Let me guess...You're talking about a game? Something online?"Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, you got me, cause, you know, I've been shut up in my house so long." Kallen said awkwardly and letting go of his wrist.

"That's what I was warning you about, when I told you not to bring up Shinjuku before, seriously, some guys will try to show you footage of what happened that day and it's pretty damn grim."Lelouch said. "By the way, you know I can see you, right?"

Kallen looks behind to see that the curtain was wide open to reveal her wet naked back.

Her face reddens as she closed the curtains quickly, hugging her breast to make sure that she didn't wanted him to notice about that.

"Um, I will not tell anyone, later."Lelouch said and leaving the embarrassing Kallen in the showers.

"I was wrong."Kallen whispered in shame.

* * *

Lelouch walks up to his dorm room as the door opens to reveal Sayako, who's under the influence of his Geass.

She handed him a recorder as he plays it.

 _"Glad you're still alive Q-1."_ it repeated before Lelouch turns it off and leaves the room, undoing his Geass trance to Sayako.

Sayako looked around about and not remembering anything about what happened before.

Lelouch walked on, pondering his pieces together, confirming that Kallen may indeed lead him to Carrie.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch, Kallen and Jessica were walking in the corridors.

"The council doesn't require actual work I guess."Lelouch said. "The additional paperwork will sometime plan school events."

"So you mean like the culture festival?"Kallen asked.

"Yep, like that along with the masquerade ball, parties and swim suit days."Jessica said.

"What's up with that?"Kallen asked.

"Blame our president."Lelouch said with a smile. "You'll spent a lot of time with her, be ready."

Jessica giggled at his statement as they met with the others.

The student council members were watching the news.

"Hey, guys, what's up?"Jessica asked.

"Lelouch, Jess, it's awful!"Nunnally said.

"Prince Clovis has been found dead."Milly said.

"They say he was killed."Rivalz said.

Lelouch and Kallen gasped, while Jessica covered her mouth in shock.

 _"Oh no, not Clovis..."_ Jessica thought in heart break.

She now felt sad of a loose of one of her half siblings she used to spend time in her childhood.

 _"We interrupt this broadcast with breaking news."_ the reporter woman announced. " _The man suspected as the murderer has been captured."_

The news then showed Suzaku taken prisoner by two guards.

 _"According to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and honorary Britannian."_ the reporter woman stated. _"I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for murder."_

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	5. His Name is Zero

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 4: His Name is Zero**

 _Lelouch, a youth of Britannia, had been granted special abilities by a mysterious girl._

 _Geass, the power to command others to do absolutely anything._

 _And Lelouch is determined to use that power to bring the Britannian Empire to its knees._

 _To avenge his mother, and create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness._

 _All the while knowing at the end of his quest, the Britannian Emperor, his father, awaits._

 _Or at least, that was the hope Lelouch carried in his heart back then..._

* * *

 _Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade color.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch and Jessica were helping Nunnally in bed.

Jessica tugged Nunnally's blanket further to cover her body.

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it?"Nunnally asked.

"Yep, it looks like he's still alive."Lelouch said.

"Yeah, it's been ages."Nunnally said. "We haven't seen him since the war ended...Lelouch? Jessie?"

"What is it,Nunna?"Jessica asked.

"It wasn't true what the news said, was it?"Nunnally said.

"Of course not."Lelouch said. "Suzaku would never do anything like that, they've just made a mistake."

"We know Suzaku, Nunna."Jessica said. "His a good person."

"Yeah...he is."Nunnally said and fell asleep.

"Right."Lelouch said. "Well...good night, Nunnally."

"And sweet dreams."Jessica said as she and Lelouch left the room.

* * *

In a Secret Lair...

"That's why we should've issued freaking statement could've taken credit for it!"Tamaki growled and closed the door as he left.

Ohgi sighed and looked at a photo.

"Naoto."Ohgi said. "I'm not cut out for this, I'm no leader."

* * *

The next morning...

All the students in Ashford Academy were listening to the principal's speech.

"Truely this is bitterly painful incident for all, the viceroy of area 11, our beloved prince Clovis has been lost to us forever."the principal said. "However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy and from this darkest of hours draw strength."

 _"Who could've done this?"_ Jessica thought in sadness.

"Hey Lelouch!"Rivalz said. "You got anything going on later? After all classes have been cancelled for the day, hawks have been asking for a rematch."

"You are not gambling you guys!"Shirley said in annoyance.

"Lulu, every time you gamble you worry both me and Nunnally."Jessica said folding her arms.

"Come on,Jess."Rivalz joked. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

"She's right though."Lelouch said. "Maybe it's time to quit."

"Huh?"Rivalz asked.

"I found a better opponent actually."Lelouch said.

"You did? I don't get it."Shirley said.

"You'll cut me in on the action too, right?"Rivalz asked.

"A-Hahaha."Lelouch chuckled. "Better not, it's not really up your alley."

Jessica noticed Kallen calmly walking away.

 _"I better get going..."_ She thought.

* * *

A moment after...

Evening sets in the Tokyo Settlement as the sun sets on the ocean and the skies are turning orange.

Kallen glanced around the top floor of the war museum, seeing Ohgi at the windows along with two other resistance members from Kallen's group, a male with teal hair, Kent Sugiyama, and another male with dark-brownish hair, Toru Yoshida.

 _"Britania's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in today's world order."_ the guide said. " _Since then the empire and area 11 had walked hand in hand down the road to revival."_

"16 hundred hours at Tokyo tower."Kallen whispered. "Why here of all places?"

Carrie showed up wearing a dark blue jumper with black trousers and dark brown boots.

Her caramel colored hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were dark grey.

"It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it?"Kent asked.

"Hard to say."Ohgi said.

"Yeah, but he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen."Toru said.

"Then we are in danger here."Kent said. "We should go."

 _"Attention please."_ the lady said. _"Paging Miss Carrie Blackstone, one of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck, I repeat."_

Carrie walks up to the lady of the counter.

"Hi."the woman at the counter said as she handed a pink phone. "I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am."

Carrie looked at the phone with confusion.

How did the woman get in possession of her phone?

"Uhm, something wrong?"the woman asked. "It is yours isn't it?"

"Ah, yes thank you so much."Carrie said as she took her phone.

"Oh yeah, there's no debating."Ohgi said. "Life is better here thanks to Prince Clovis,I mean it's all due to Britania that we can rebuild as quickly as we did, I'm happy about that..."

Carrie notice a call in her phone.

"Zero?"Carrie asked. "Uhm...Hello?"

 _"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five and bring your friends."_ the voice said.

"What?"Carrie asked.

 _"Attention all passengers if you become aware of any suspicious items on board, please alert metro personnel by using the nearest inter-telephone."_ the announcer saud.

Carrie, Kallen, Ohgi, Kent, and Toru boarded the 6:00 schedule train from Harajuku station to the Shinjuku line.

While inside the crowded train, Dante glanced at each person from behind her sunglasses, wondering which was this mysterious Zero.

Carrie and the others are a foot apart from Dante to keep their tracks undercover.

The people are just minding their own business as usual for most Britannians.

Carrie clutched the phone, waiting impatiently for the next step.

The phone rang.

On board, five eyes as one drifted to the phone as Carrie flipped it and answered promptly.

"Now what?"Carrie asked immediately, not leaving Zero time to answer.

"Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?"he asked.

Carrie turned and glanced to the right

"The Britannian city."Carrie replied coldly. "A symbol of the oppression that was built on our sacrifice, and stolen our happiness."

"And on the left?"he asked.

Carrie turned her gaze to the left. "I see our city. Remnants of what remains of our society after the Britannians sucked it dry."

"Good answer."he said. "Now make your way to the front of the train."

Carrie glanced at her comrades before making her way forward, closely followed by Kallen.

They slowly make their way to the front of the train.

She felt an unfamiliar feeling cross over her.

They all glanced at each other, as they reached the last door.

Everyone else paused behind, entering as the door hissed open, and eyes widening at what they saw.

It was a person, he was turned away, but he was wearing something regal.

A dark black cape with gold lining, and a high standing collar.

Carrie stares at him in as she jumped into it to ask the unknown figure. "Well? Was it you on the phone?"

The figure didn't respond to her question while Toru looked around.

"Wow…do you think it's a trap?"Toru said.

Everyone else looked around find anyting that are wired, secret motion sensors, or anything that are detecting their move.

However, the cart was clean.

Nothing suspicious.

Kallen stepped forward, spreading her arms and narrowing her eyes at the figure.

"Well? Was that you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire you're doing?"Kallen demanded.

The figure did not respond.

"Hey!" Toru growled. "We're talking to you!"

In a swift movement, the figure turned.

At that precise moment, the train entered into a tunnel, casting an eerie blue light on the figure, swallowing their gasps of surprise.

A dark purple suit, with a royal style collar, with a jewel in the center and golden stripes.

He wore gloves and boots.

All had a gold outlining going down it, and the cloak was so long, it nearly touched the floor.

The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex lining the inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head.

But what really caught most of their eyes, was the face, or rather, a mask.

He wore a dark black mask, with a purple visor which covered his whole face in an oval shape.

Under the visor, was a strange, bird like symbol in gold, which stood out against the helmet.

Carrie and her friends were surprised that he moves accurately.

"What do you think of my tour of the settlement?" he asked smoothly.

"Your tour?" Ohgi asked.

"Aw, come on." Toru snorted in annoyance. "This has to be a joke."

The figure looked at the group with disappointment including Carrie.

"I wanted you to fully grasp the two."the figure said. "The Settlement and the ghetto."

"Yeah, we know, there's a difference between us and them."Ohgi snapped as he took a step forward. "A very harsh one and that's why we resist them."

The figure was silent for a moment.

"You're wrong."the figure stated. "Britannia will not fall to terrorism."

"Fall?" Ohgi whispered.

"It's a little bit better than childish nuisance."the figure said.

"What was that?! You call us a bunch of kids!" Yoshida growled.

"You should know your enemy It is not people, but Britannia itself." the figure announced. "It is a war you must wage, but not only innocent, take up your sword! Fight for justice!"

"Oh please, that's all easy enough to say, isn't it?"Kallen retorted.

"Hiding behind that mask, why should we even trust you?"Carrie protested.

"She's right!"Kent snapped. "Lose the mask!"

"Right, are you going to show us your face or not?"Ohgi asked.

"Very well, I'll show you."the figure said. "But rather than my face, bear witness to my power, if I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Congratulations!"Lloyd said. "Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties."

"That's good to hear."Suzaku said.

"Not much luck on your end though, you may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you certainly."Lloyd said.

"But the courts are where the truth comes to light."Suzaku said.

"I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything." Lloyd said. "The truth is scarce of late."

"If that's how the world works, then so be it."Suzaku admitted. "I've no regret."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Nunnally was listening to the radio's report.

 _"Voices of scorn growing ever louder."_ the announcer said. _"Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince, raining their judgement down on a terrorist."_

"Suzaku!"Nunnally said in worry.

* * *

On the night in the highway...

Suzaku was being transported to his execution place, chained around his arms and a collar device strapped to his neck, guarded by two Britannian soldiers.

Acting Viceroy Jeremiah Gottwald and four other Sutherland knightmares were escorting him to ensure his impossible escape or attempted escape from the Japanese.

Jeremiah received a call from a scout.

 _"Acting consul Jeremiah."_ the officer said. _"Vehicle approaching the main highway from third, we just let it through as you instructed but..."_

"What is it? Is the target a terrorist vehicle."Jeremiah said.

 _"Well, no sir, it's Prince Clovis car."_ the officer responded.

Jeremiah gains some confusion after hearing his report.

"The prince's car?" Jeremiah said and formed a smirk. "Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here!"

The transports and knightmares halted their advance.

Jeremiah and the others looked ahead to see that from the opposite side of the bridge, a small royal designed vehicle rolls on the highway without escorts.

* * *

Inside the car were Kallen and Carrie.

The two girls wore white suits with matching caps.

"Hope they can't tell it's fake."Kallen said.

"Yeah."Carrie said in agreement.

 _"He told us...he said he'd make the impossible possible."_ Ohgi radioed from inside a knightmare he was positioned. _"He gave us his word to save Suzaku Kururugi."_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"I see."Zero said. "Just you three then."_

 _"I'm sorry."Ohgi said. "We just need a little more time, if more people understood what we..."_

 _"No, the three of you will do just fine." Zero said._

 _"What?"Carrie asked._

 _"Huh? Come on! That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them!"Kallen said in annoyance._

 _"With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play." Zero said. "I'll need this by tomorrow, all that matters is the exterior."_

* * *

Kallen slowly steps on the brakes to stop the vehicle in front of the armorers vehicle transporting Suzaku.

Behind him were four Sutherland escorts with guns locked and loaded.

Jeremiah stepped forward almost for show as he pointed a hand towards them.

"You dare desecrate his Highness's transport?!" Jeremiah yelled dramatically. "Come out of there!" That was her cue.

Carrie clicked a button on the screen, causing the Britannian flag on the van to go up in flames to reveal Zero, standing atop, apparently calm.

The crowd was watching with the bugged eyes at him.

"My name…is Zero!"

At that, he threw his cloak back, throwing his hands in the air, causing a gasp to float all around the area and causing something in Carrie to light up.

"Zero…?" Carrie whispered, more to herself then to anyone else. "As in…nothing?"

 _"Who is this person?"_ the announcer asked. _"This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy."_

"What is all this?"Rivalz asked.

"What the hell does he think he is doing?"Tamaki growled.

 _"Who is this man calling himself Zero?"_ the announcer asked. _"Are we gazing on a terrorist? C_ _ertainly not the wisest if such is the case."_

"Is he an Eleven?"Suzaku asked.

"Now to return the favor, Suzaku."Zero said.

Carrie glanced back at Jeremiah, who looked annoyed if anything.

"I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over!"Jeremiah growled with a click of his fingers, five Knightmares came closer, covering most angles of the van.

Carrie noticed Ohgi was trembling slightly as she tansed, prepared to fight if the trouble began.

Jeremiah grinned."First things first, why don't you lose that mask?"

Carrie watched as he moved his hand to touch the top of his head, before swiftly placing it straight in the air, and snapped it, echoing through the crowd.

At this motion, the walls of the van fell, revealing the gas chamber, contents unknown to Carrie.

But she knew this much, it looked like a bomb.

She grinned to herself at the screams.

"This is what he wants…"Carrie whispered.

Kallen turned to her. "What?"

Carrie glanced at a paled Jeremiah, looking terrified. "Total chaos."

Suzaku tried to stand and yelled suddenly. "Wait, you don't understand-"

He was promptly electrocuted, gasping as he fell back.

"You bastard!" Jeremiah spat. "He's taken every Britannian here hostage! And he's done it without them even knowing it!"

"You intend to shoot?" Zero stated. "I think you know full well what kind of a weapon I have here."

Lord Jeremiah clenched his teeth. "Fine, what are your demands?"

Carrie smirked as Zero offered a hand in a symbolic act. "An exchange, this, for Kururugi."

The atmosphere changed completely, as Jeremiah's eyes widened.

"Like hell!"Jeremiah said. "He is charged with high treason for murdering a prince! I can't hand him over!"

"No." Zero stated loudly, pointedly. "You're mistaken, Jeremiah, the man who killed Clovis-"

Zero looked straight at the camera that was putting him live on every television in Area 11. "Was myself!"

There were more gasps around Area 11.

Carrie's eyes widened. "He killed Clovis?!"

The crowd gasps at what their seeing as the real assassin of their former Viceroy.

"Oh crap!" Ohgi groaned through the comms. "There's no way out of this!"

Kallen was starting to shake even more than ever.

"We are so...screwed..." Kallen said shaking with fear and gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Don't worry, just stay calm."Carrie said softly. "He has a plan for this."

Zero continued, ignoring the gasps and yells. "For a single eleven, you will save scores of precious Britannians, I find that to be a bargain."

Jeremiah slammed his fist on his platform. "He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as his Highness's, he'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

"Careful." Zero said almost softly, teasingly making Carrie grew a small smile on her face.

"You don't wish the public to learn of 'orange', do you?"Zero said as he tapped the car twice with his foot, causing it to whir to light, making it seem extra dangerous. "If I die, it'll all go public, if you don't want that to happen-"

"What are you talking about?!"Jeremiah demanded.

"You'll do everything in your power to let us go, and your prisoner as well!"Zero said in a command voice.

"Right, understood."Jeremiah said. "You there, release the prisoner!"

"What on earth are you doing, my lord?"Villetta cried out from her Knightmare.

"Get that man over here!" Jeremiah repeated.

"Should we?" the guards muttered to each other in amazement.

"Hand him over, nobody gets in his way!"Jeremiah ordered.

An officer stood, looking at him as though he was mad. "No, what are you thinking?! You can't do this!"

"This an order!" Jeremiah snapped, as the guards hurriedly undid a stunned Suzaku's restraints.

Carrie climbed out of the van as she followed Zero as an almost guard, daring anyone to shoot.

Suzaku walked forward with a small frown on his face.

"So who are you-" Suzaku said and was cut off as he was once again electrocuted, his hand moving to his throat.

Carrie's eyes narrowed.

"As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak." Zero said.

"It's time to go, Zero."Carrie said. "Before the real forces arrive."

Zero glanced at her, before announcing to the Britannian forces "Very well then…till next time…"

Then when he initiated the smoke bomb as purple smoke filled the area, Carrie quickly leapt into action.

"You cowardly Eleven!" Viletta shouted and turned to the rebels to fire the gun.

But before she can get the shot, Jeremiah's knightmare suddenly knocked the gun up when it bursts in fire.

"Lord Jeremiah! What are you-"Viletta protested.

"You heard me! Stand down now!" Jeremiah snapped still tranced under the effects of Geass.

As Zero pulled Suzaku into him, they both jumped as a Knightmare suddenly began shooting at them, Carrie dodged them all as she and Zero jumped off the truck they jumped on.

Ohgi shot a net to capture them from their fall.

They slid onto a roof as Ohgi was ejected to their target point, and they jumped onto a waiting van, which would carry them to their headquarters.

* * *

Afterwards...

Zero and the crew returned back to the headquarters that was a destroyed theatre.

"Man, I didn't really think he could do it."

"Yeah, who is this guy?"

"That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work, anyway?"Tamaki said angrily.

"You gotta give the guy some credit."Ohgi admitted.

"Huh?"Tamaki asked.

"Gotta admit it nobody else could've pulled that off."Ohgi said. "Not the Japanese Liberation Front, certainly not me, we've always thought that a full-on war with Britannian wasn't a possibility at all, but maybe with him, it is."

A surprised look grew on Kallen's face.

Carrie's eyes widen at his statement and looked at the direction where Zero was talking to Suzaku.

Zero was standing a top a mountain of rubble.

Suzaku stood below and opposite of him.

"It looks like they treated you rather roughly."Zero said. "Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi, Britannia is rotten,if you wish to bring change to this world, then join me."

"So, is it true?"Suzaku asked. "Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"This is war."Zero said. "Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander?"

"And the gas?"Suzaku asked. "Those were civilians out there."

"A bluff to help things along."Zero stated. "The result, not a single death."

"The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose."Suzaku said and let out a small chuckle.

"Come join me."Zero said letting out his hand. "The Britannia you serve is a worthless."

"Maybe that's true, but...but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within."Suzaku said.

"Changed?"Zero asked.

"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."Suzaku said as he began walking away.

"Wait."Zero said. "Where are you going?"

"My court-martial begins in an hour."Suzaku said.

"Damn, are you mad?"Zero said clenching his fist. "The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty, the judge, the prosecution, and defense."

Rules are rules."Suzaku said. "And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians."

"But you'll die."Zero said.

"I don't mind."Suzaku admitted.

"Don't be an idiot!"Zero growled.

"An old friend of mine always used to tell me that."Suzkau said. "He'd say I was a fool, it's my weakness, I guess, I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me and if I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people, even so, I thank you...for saving me."

With that Suzaku walked away and disappeared from the view.

"You fool..."Zero muttered under his breath.

Unknown to him, Carrie was listening to their conversation.

 _"He sounds a lot like Lulu..."_ She thought in suspicion.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

 _"Yes, apparently."_ the announcer said. _"Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities, it would seem the Zero has released him, however now that the original charges against him have been thrown into question, it's very possible Kururugi would be found innocent and acquitted."_

"Thank goodness."Nunnally said.

 _"For legal perspective on all of this, we now turn to our legal analyst..."_ the announcer said.

There was silence until, her door creaked opened.

Nunnally turned to face the door's direction from behind.

"Miss Sayoko?"Nunnally asked.

But there was no response.

The moonlight flickered and shines through the shadows to reveal a green haired girl in straps and in prison clothes.

Next to her was a twelve year old girl with silver hair with light purple shades underneath. She had red eyes and wore a small white dress that went up to her knees.

It was C.C and Rei.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	6. The Princess and the Witch

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 5: The Princess and the Witch**

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

Lelouch returned back to the Academy after the long events that happened in the night.

"I'm back."he said as he came in.

"Welcome home, Lelouch."C.C said.

"Hi."Rei said giving him a friendly wave.

Lelouch's eyes widen in surprise to see that mysterious woman and little girl from Shinjuku.

Jessica wore her pink apron that covered her clothes that she secretly wore when she and the group met Zero.

Her hair was now in its usual color and was tied up in a ponytail.

"I'm so glad."Nunnally said. "I was worried."

"I'm assuming you ate out tonight judging from your appearance."Rei said before taking a bite on one of the chocolate cakes that Jessica has made as a treat.

"Thank goodness."Nunnally said. "I thought maybe you've gotten caught up in all the uproar caused by that man Zero, I tried calling you or Jessie, but neither of you didn't answer your cellphones, I wanted to tell you both Ms. C.C. and Rei been waiting as well."

"Sorry about that, Nunna."Jessica said. "It seemed that we were both busy."

"C.C.? Rei?"Lelouch asked.

"Anyway I came back here an hour ago and I found these two with Nunnally."Jessica said pouring tea for Nunnally. "Quite strange that they know, where we live."

"Your friends goes by such unusual names, only their initials."Nunnally said.

"Yeah."Lelouch said.

"I was just wondering is C.C. your girlfriend?"Nunnally asked.

"He made a promise about our future together, right?"C.C said looking at Lelouch.

"Huh?"Lelouch asked.

"Wait your serious!"Jessica said in shock.

"A future together? You mean marriage?"Nunnally asked.

"No!"Lelouch said. "No, that isn't what she was talking about, it's like a...she's kidding around."

"Of course your not."Rei chuckled. "And Jessie here promised to be my babysitter."

Jessica gives her deadly look that meant 'shut up or your dead'.

"Well you're certainly doing this sooner than most."Nunnally said. "But everyone's different, aren't they? So I suppose it isn't that strange and if you feel like you're ready for..."

Lelouch dropped a tea cup of the floor startling Nunnally.

"Oh, C.C look what you've done, you're soaking wet, come on, let's get you to the bathroom and into a dry change of clothes."Lelouch excuses as he grabs C.C from her arm and drags her to his room.

"Don't worry Nunnally, I'll clean that up and C.C was just joking, a silly little joke."Jessica said and angrily grabs Rei's hand as she followed Lelouch and C.C.

Lelouch closes the door quickly and throws C.C in front of him.

Rei sat on the floor with her legs crossed.

"Who are you two?" Lelouch said coldly.

Rei smirked and looks at the window.

"Didn't you hear, she said my name, I'm C.C." C.C admitted.

"And I'm Rei."Rei said fidgeting with a crane. "Though my real name is A.A."

 _"Doesn't match your bratty attitude..."_ Jessica thought.

Lelouch narrowed in anger. "That's not the point why are you-"

"Supposed to be dead?"C.C asked.

"And me in the hospital?"Rei finished.

"I don't get it, how can you two be alive after what happened at Shinjuku?"Jessica asked.

"So, do you like the power she gave you?" Rei asked glancing at Lelouch with curiosity.

"As I thought, it was both of you."Lelouch said glaring at them with his Geass activated.

"Dissatisfied?" C.C asked hopping onto his bed.

"On the contrary, I'm grateful."Lelouch said. "It allows me speed up my schedule tremendously, which is a huge help."

"Your schedule?"Rei asked.

"Yes."Lelouch said. "The schedule for obliterating Britannia, I would've had to wait much longer before I could've made the initial move."

"You mean war on our country..."Jessica said quietly.

"You believe you can destroy it simply by using that power?" C.C laid down on his bed, arms spread.

"I intended to do it without this power."Lelouch said.

"I just knew that he'd turn out to be a fascinating guy." Rei muttered looking up at the ceiling with boredom in her face.

"But what'll you do now? I'm sure the military is after the two of you."Lelouch said.

"Not the entire military, only a small faction of it, so it shouldn't be difficult to find hiding place."C.C said. "We can make do here."

Lelouch was taken when she mentioned that she's staying at his place.

"What? You both expect to stay here?"Jessica asked.

C.C moves her way to his bed as she takes off her high knee boots, leaving her bare footed and crawls onto his bed and covers her body.

"A gentlemen would sleep on the floor."C.C said.

"Let me guess? You two are just some immortal girls, who's ranting Geass and here, now both of you are just using this as a hospitality for your own sake."Jessica said in annoyance.

"You guessed it."Rei said sarcastically as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Then it's dangerous for you both to stay here, perhaps if you-"Lelouch said.

"Good night Lelouch."C.C said as she turns to the other side of the bed and closes her eyes.

Jessica looks at Lelouch.

"Lulu..."Jessica said.

"Yes, Jess?"Lelouch asked.

Jessica puts her head up and looks at him in the eyes. "Are you Zero?"

Lelouch didn't reply and then met her gaze. "Yeah, I am..."

Jessica flinched. "Does this mean you killed Clovis?"

"I did..."Lelouch said honestly. "And your Blackstone right?"

"Yeah..."Jessica whispered.

She gives him a kiss on the cheek earning a surprise look from Lelouch.

"I hope you know what your doing..."Jessica said firmly.

She then leaves the room and headed back to her's.

"Jess..."Lelouch whispered.

* * *

In her room...

Jessica placed her apron away and sighed sadly.

"Lost in your thoughts?"Rei asked as she looked at Jessica's closet for some spare clothes. "You know for a princess, I was expecting more fancier clothes to see here..."

Jessica glared at her as she gave Rei a pink pyjamma dress. "Shut up or I'll have you..."

"Threatening a child?"Rei teased as she puts on the dress. "Shame on you, care-bear..."

Jessica groaned in annoyance and sighed in defeat.

"Looks like I'm sleeping on the floor too..."She muttered.

"You said it..."Rei said as she went on Jessica's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Fukushima, Kouchi, Hiroshima."Cecile said holding her laptop. "This has been the seventh occurence since that man named Zero raised his head."

"It seems the other groups are following his lead and putting up a valiant fight."Lloyd said.

"And now, suspicions about that "Orange" thing have cost Margrave Jeremiah his command."Cecile said.

"Maybe he wasn't good enough."Lloyd said. "Thanks to him, connections between the police and the administration are screwed up, it's made a fine mess for us as well."

* * *

In Another Area...

"Help them Tohdoh!"Senba protested. "Zero has thrown the Britannians into chaos, now is the time for us in the Japan Liberation Front to make our stand!"

"Calm down."Tohdoh stated. "The information of Kyoto giving the Guren Mk-II to Zero hasn't been confirmed, if we pay too much attention to Zero we may trip ourselves up."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy in Lelouch's room...

Lelouch was researching on the computer, while Jessica was sitting on the red sofa reading a magazine.

C.C was eating pizza, while Rei was eating homemade s'mores that Jessica has made for her.

C.C wore one of Lelouch's white shirt.

"So, what did "Orange" turn out to be anyway?"C.C asked.

"You know for someone who isn't willing to answer any questions, you certainly do ask a lot of them."Leluch said.

"If you don't want to answer my questions, you don't have to."C.C said. "Just as I don't."

"Humph."Lelouch said. "There is no "Orange". It's something I made up, but, the more they claim to be comrades of like-mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion."

"Lulu..."Jessica said looking on the pages that showed Zero. "Everyone on earth is looking for you because of you the world is going through an upheaval, so, is this it? Is this what you wanted to see?"

"No."Lelouch replied. "This uproar's simply a means to an end, the world is destined to descended into a greater chaos."

"Not to mention Area 11 has a new Viceroy and Sub-Viceroy coming here."Rei said.

"Great, so who's it going to be this time, one of our spoiled half siblings?"Jessica muttered taking a sip of her drink.

"No, it's your Li sisters, Cornelia and Euphemia."Rei said.

At that, Jessica nearly choked on her drink when she heard the latest news came to her.

"What?"Jessica said wiping her mouth. "Cornelia and Euphie?"

Rei bit on her s'more and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Case No.107 Private Suzaku Kururugi, Area 11 Military Forces."the judge said. "In the murder of His Highness Prince Clovis you are no longer a suspect, and are hereby set free due to lack of evidence."

Suzaku walked out holding his backpack.

"What happened?"Suzaku asked. "I'm free."

"Out of the way, please."a voice said.

Suzaku looked up and saw a seventeen year old girl falling down.

"Look out below!"

Suzaku caught the girl in his arms.

The girl had pink hair that was styled downwards with two buns on each side of her head and she had bluish violet eyes. She wore a white green shirt with a long orange skirt and red flats.

Then a fourteen year old boy with persian blue eyes landed safely on the floor. He wore a dark green cap with a grey shirt, red trousers and black trainers.

"Touch down."he chuckled.

It was Euphemia and Quillian.

"Uh, are you two all right?"Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, sorry about the shock."Quillian said.

"I'm sorry."Euphemia said. "I wasn't aware you were down here until I had leapt."

"Well, don't worry."Suzaku said. "I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms, either."

"Oh, my..."Euphemia said.

"Huh? Is there something wrong?"Suzaku asked.

"Yes, there is something wrong."Quillian said honestly.

"Huh?"Suzaku asked.

"The truth is bad guys are chasing us."Euphemia said. "So considering the circumstances could you help us please?"

* * *

Somewhere...

The five pure blood members were trying to figure out, what to do with Jeremiah.

"We must get rid of this "Orange" character before Princess Cornelia assumes her new post."

"Now the loyalty of us Pure Bloods is being called into question."

"Are the reports we've been hearing true? Lord Jeremiah was bribed?"

"Do you know what this "Orange" means?"

"Ugh."

"In any case, Lord Jeremiah is definitely hiding something."

"Saying he can't recall anything, Bartley offered the same excuse."

" _Lord Jeremiah's memory is muddled."_ Villtta thought. _"Exactly like those of the men in Shinjuku whose Sutherlands were stolen and..."_

A memory of Carrie and Lelouch came into her mind.

* * *

In the Park...

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? My name is... Euphie."Euphemia said.

"And I'm Quil."Quillian said.

"Euphie? Quil?"Suzaku asked.

"I know, they sound girlie, but that's our names."Quillian said with an awkward smile.

"Well, my name's..."Suzaku said as they stopped walking.

"Don't need to tell us."Quillian replied.

"Huh?"Suzaku asked.

"Cause we already know it."Euphemia said. "You're a celebrity, son of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, Private Suzaku Kururugi."

"Humph."Suzaku said. "You two lied before there's no one chasing either of you at all, right?"

"Well..."Quillian said.

The two boys then notice Euphemia playing with a little dark grey kitten.

"Meow meow."Euphemia said. "Aww, does the kitty's paw hurt? Oh, meow meow meow!"

Euphemia stroked the kitten's head and it purred.

 _"You are still that playful fun person, yuyu..."_ Quilian thought with a smile.

Euphemia then picked the kitten up and went back to the two boys.

Suzaku was about to stroke the kitten, but it bit Suzaku's finger.

"Aargh!"Suzaku said in pain.

"Oh, my..."Euphemia said.

Quillian chuckled.

* * *

In the other side...

"We're running late."Lloyd said. "I hope he's still waiting for us."

"Considering the charge, did they really release him?"Cecile asked.

"Yes."Lloyd said. "They had no evidence, I'm sure they put him through the third degree because of that Zero incident, uh-huh?"

Lloyd by the reflection of the car mirror caught sight of Suzaku, Euphemia and Quillian walking together.

"What? Why is he..."

"Aha..."Cecile said.

* * *

Afterwards...

Suzaku, Euphemia and Quillian sat for a while.

Quillian puts a bandage on the kitten's wrist.

"Looks like you have a problem with cats, don't ya?"Quillian asked with a smirk.

"I like them fine."Suzaku said. "However..."

The kitten hissed at him.

"The attraction isn't mutual."Suzaku said.

"I think an unrequited love is a mark of a kind person."Euphemia said.

Then the kitten ran away.

"The kitty ran away."Euphemia said.

"Euphie, Quil, why did you tell me that lie when we met?"Suzaku asked.

"Do you ask because you're concerned about us?"Quillian said.

"Huh? Um... of course."Suzaku said.

"Good!"Euphemia said as she stood up and dragged Suzaku. "Then you can accompany us some more."

"Alright..."Suzaku said.

"Come on."Quillian said as he stood up. "It'll be fun."

After going around a few shops, Suzaku brought three crepes for him and his new friends.

"You know, being here is just like being in Britannia."Euphemia said. "I feel right at home."

"Yeah, it's quiet peaceful here, if you ask me..."Quillian said looking around.

"Are you two from the homeland?"Suzaku asked.

"Uh-huh."Euphemia said. "I was a student there up until last week."

"And I finished my studies, when I was thirteen."Quillian said.

"Really? So what're you doing now?"Suzaku asked. "By student do you mean high school? You can go sight-see anytime, can't you?"

"Heh-heh."Euphemia giggled. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Ah, sorry."Suzaku said.

"Oh! No, I don't mean it like that. You see..."Euphemia said.

Quillian turned his attention to the TV that showed Zero.

Seeing the man that killed his older half-brother made him grit his teeth in anger.

"Suzaku, would you mind taking us to one more place, please?"Euphemia asked.

"Your wishes are my command."Suzaku said. "Where to?"

"Take us to Shinjuku."Quillian answered.

Suzaku was surprised by his answer.

"Suzaku Kururugi, please escort us there."Euphemia said.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was so caught up on his homework today the he barely have time to make a plan for other cases. He tapped his school laptop computer to type about Suzaku Kururugi. He was aware of his public trial to be freed considering that he made himself as the assassin of Clovis.

"Lelouch?"Kallen asked. "Do you have a minute?"

"Uh-huh. What is it?" Lelouch said closing the laptop in front of him.

"About that phone call the other day." Kallen explained.

"A phone call?"Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, you know, when you and I were in the bathroom." Kallen said nervously. "Can you find out what the caller ID was? I want to contact that person again."

"It was a school phone, so I'm not sure such... EEK!?" Lelouch said and halted.

What made him shock was that he saw C.C, wearing his red jacket and gray pants under the tree, spinning around like she's dizzy with arms spread out.

"I see. Make sense. I should have known." Kallen tried to explained.

But Lelouch wasn't paying attention, he was fed up with C.C.

"That girl..."Lelouch growled.

That made his hand on the laptop clenched together to a fist with anger.

"What? Is there something wrong…" Kallen asked and was about to turned her head around before Lelouch leaps to his feet and grabbed Kallen by the cheeks and pulled her close to his face.

Kallen's face was so close that she started to grew a bit red, but Lelouch didn't payed heed to that.

His eyes were focused at C.C. She twirls around for another few more moments before she walks away.

He sighed a it to be relieved that he forgotten that he was holding Kallen's face closer to his.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?"Kallen asked.

"Ah... what indeed."Lelouch said.

* * *

A moment after...

Lelouch was so angry that he had to grab C'C's arm very tightly and dragged her to the rooftop, where he usually goes.

He kicks the door opened and throws C.C in front of him.

She didn't fall because Lelouch wasn't fit to throw her completely off-balance, but more of a push.

"Are you insane? You can't go walking around."Lelouch retorted.

C.C didn't care much and shrugged like it's no big deal.

"Don't act strict with me, I never leave the school ground so it's fine." C.C said.

"It's not."Lelouch said. "You can't do as you like here, you don't belong here."

C.C lean forward at the stone railings of the balcony.

"I don't belong anywhere."C.C said looking down."Hmm? What's with her?"

Lelouch walks to take a glance and saw that it was a female Ashford Academy student with purple hair and turquoise eyes, rimmed with a crimson glow under the influence of Geass.

"Oh, is she doing again today?"Lelouch asked.

"Again?" C.C asked.

"She is going to be marking the wall like that every day, because I used my Geass on her to make her do it." Lelouch said.

"Geass?"C.C asked.

"The name of the power I have."Lelouch said. "That's what I heard when we first made contact."

"You testing how long it lasts?"C.C asked.

"I need to know the specs of my weapon, don't I?"Lelouch inquired. "So behave or I'll try it on you."

C.C's mouth curved to a small smirk.

"Would it work on me?"C.C dared.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed even lower, wondering if he would use his Geass on her right now.

She leans back with her arms supporting her from the railings.

"Oh relax, you, Jess, Rei and I are in this together, I won't do anything to endanger us or our unique partnership."C.C said.

* * *

In Shinjuku...

It was evening, Suzaku, Euphemia and Quillian was looking at the ruined area.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto... ruined again."Suzaku said. "The residents were starting to return too."

The wind blew gently at the three teeangers hairs.

They turned their attention on two Britannian students.

"Hey, look!"the first student said. "Those are marks of Hummer rounds get a clear shot of it."

"Say cheese!" the second student said holding a camera. "Got it, okay, me next."

Then two Japanese men were about to fight with the two Britannian students, but Suzaku had them walk away.

The two half siblings walked up to their friend.

"Suzaku..."Euphemia said. "Oh, my...are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."Suzaku said.

"That was pretty scary."Quillian said with a relief smile.

"Well I'm not O.K."the first student said. "Just look at my prime-G and my elex-4."

"Why did you wait?"the second student asked. "Damn it, some honorary citizen you are."

"Why'd you let 'em go?"the first student asked. "You should have killed 'em, what's a few dead elevens to a guy like you! Who do you think's taking care of you all these years anyway? Ugh!"

Then Euphemia slapped him on the face.

"I'll not allow you to insult this man any longer you oaf!"Euphemia said angrily.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch, Jessica and their two 'friends' were back in his room.

Jessica was playing chess, while Rei was doing her hair.

"So what is your plan, Lulu?"Jessica asked as she moved a white chess piece forward.

"To use my Geass, I need to have direct eye contact with the subject."Lelouch said looking at his computer. "Transparent objects like eyeglasses present no problem, the effective range is approximately 270 meters and a subject appears to have no memory of events before, during, or after the power is used, I think this is due to damage caused by the Geass interfering with the brain of the subject, also if the signal's optical I can reflect it."

"In the short time you had it, you've learned a lot."C.C said.

"My opponent is an Empire that controls more than 1/3 of the entire world." Lelouch said. "There's no such thing as being too careful."

"I'd understand if you were an Eleven, but you are a Britannian, aren't you?"Rei asked ruffling on her hair. "This opponent may be too large and strong to fight with only Geass for a weapon."

"Is it good to be strong?"Lelouch asked.

* * *

In Shinjuku...

"Is it bad to be weak?"Suzaku asked. "Back then when I was ten, the world seemed like such a terribly sad place, a world without any hope at all."

* * *

"Starvation..."Lelouch said.

* * *

"Disease..."Suzaku said.

* * *

"Filth, decay..."Jessica said.

* * *

"Racism..."Suzaku said.

* * *

"...constant war and terrorism."Lelouch said.

* * *

"Living in a never-ending cycle of hate."Jessica said sadly.

* * *

"Rats running in a wheel."Lelouch said.

* * *

"The cycle must be broken."Suzaku said. "Somebody has to do it."

* * *

"How idealistic..."C.C said.

* * *

"Of course, it's doubtful if the one who does it will make all the bad things go away."Suzaku said.

* * *

"I'm not that arrogant, and so..."Lelouch said.

* * *

"No one should lose more of the people they love."Suzaku said. "At least, a world without war."

* * *

"And to have this utopia you'd...?"Rei asked.

* * *

"How would you do it?"Euphemia asked.

* * *

"It's simple."Lelouch said. "When somebody wins, the fighting will end."

He moves the Black King chess piece and did checkmate in front Jessica.

"When you mean somebody, you mean, you right?"Jessica asked holding and looking at the White Queen chess piece.

A smirk grew on Lelouch's face. "Precisely..."

* * *

Back in Shinjuku...

"I don't know how you would do it."Suzaku asked looking at a watch. "But if I stop trying, then my father's death will have been in vain."

"The Prime Minister's death?"Euphemia asked.

"My own father died, because he had to sacrifice his life in that war!"Suzaku answered clenching his fist.

"What?"Quillian asked.

Then they heard banging coming from an old stadium.

* * *

In the Stadium...

"Jeremiah."Kewell said. "You are going to pay for letting Prince Clovis' murderer go free."

"Kewell!"Jeremiah growled. "You dirty coward that sighting of Zero was a lie, wasn't it?"

"We have to wipe away our disgrace before Princess Cornelia takes up her post here."Kewell said. "This is how we keep our officials honest."

"Damn, it's four against one."Jeremiah said. "Cowards!"

"Don't worry Jeremiah."Kewell said. "We'll say you died in battle, your family's name won't be disgraced."

"You're serious then? You actually intend to kill me? Kewell!"Jeremiah growled.

"Silence, Orange! We serve the Imperial family. Why else would we be here? All Hail..."Kewell said.

"Britannia!"the Pure Bloods said in unison.

Then they spotted the White Knightmare.

"Stop it! You're all Britannian soldiers!"Suzaku shouted.

"That's him, it's that Honorary Britannian."Jeremiah said. "The advanced weapon, Lancelot."

"What business of the Special Corps want here?"Kewell asked. "Interlopers will die."

"No! I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle."Suzaku said making his White Knightmare hold two swords.

"Oh my Gosh."Kewell said. "They've perfected the MVSes, too late, I won't back down."

"We're on the same side!"Suzaku stated.

"Suzaku Kururugi...is saving me?"Jeremiah said in shock.

The White Knightmare started fighting the Pure Bloods.

"We can at least kill Orange."Kewell said.

"Lord Jeremiah!"Viletta said using her Sutherland to block the other from attacking Jeremiah.

"Viletta! Thanks."Jeremiah said.

"Still wanna fight?"Suzaku asked.

Euphemia and Quillian were running to the Stadium.

"Men, stand down."Kewell ordered.

"You...you understand then?"Suzaku asked.

"I'm using a chaos mine."Kewell said and throwing a gun piece.

Euphemia and Quillian came running in.

"No, stop it now!"Euphemia shouted.

"This has gone too far!"Quillian said angrily.

Suzaku activated his Knightmare shield to protect the two half siblings from the blasts.

"That Honorary Britannian."Viletta said with a hint of surprise. "He risked his life for..."

"Everyone, lower your weapons at once."Euphemia ordered.

"In our names we command you."Quillian stated.

The two went in front of the Pure Bloods.

"It...can't be."Kewell said in shock.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia of the Empire and the third princess of the royal family."Euphemia said.

Quillian removed his cap revealing his blonde copper hair.

"And I'm Quillian ai Britannia, the 12th prince and eighteenth in line to the imperial throne!"Quillian said sharply.

"Euphie, Quil..."Suzaku said in surprise.

"We're assuming command here."Euphemia said. "Now fall back."

"And don't even try to ignore us."Quillian threatened.

"It is them, it's the princess and the prince."Jeremiah said.

"Did you know it was them, Lloyd?"Cecile asked.

"Uh-huh, but they've been students up until now and hasn't made their public debut yet."Lloyd said.

"We, we're truly..."Kewell said in fear.

"We're truly sorry, your majesties!"the Pure Bloods said in unison as they made their Sutherlands in bowing positions.

Quillian smirked, while Euphemia had a calm look on her face.

"My Lady! My Lord!"Suzaku said as he went off his Knightmare and went up to the two half siblings. "I had no idea who you both were, please forgive me."

"Suzaku, the three of us bear a similar deep pain."Quillian admitted. "You have lost your father as me and my sister have lost our brother."

"Will you let us help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield."Euphemia said.

"Yes I'm unworthy of your kindnesses."Suzaku said as he knelt at the two half siblings.

* * *

Afterwards...

"I heard what you both did, Euphemia, Quillian."Cornelia said. "You two shouldn't be so reckless."

"I understand sorry, Nellie."Quillian said.

"I know, sister."Euphemia said. "Forgive us, but..."

"You will both address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia and Knight Quillian."Cornelia said. "Because we're siblings, we need to follow a stricter protocol."

"Yes, I understand."Euphemia said.

"Me too."Quillian said.

"Humph."Cornelia said. "Now then, give me your report."

"Yes, my Lady."the Subordinate said. "The first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your Highness and..."

Cornelia pointed her gun at him startling Euphemia and Quilian.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt."Cornelia growled. "Where is Zero? I want the enemy of the Empire caught! Get Zero!"

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

The school was getting a new student that both Lelouch and Jessica weren't expecting to see.

It was Suzaku.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy beginning today."Suzaku said. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jessica's eyes widen in surprise.

 _"No way..."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	7. The Stolen Mask

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 6:The Stolen Mask**

In Sword of Akasha Unknown Location...

A guard walked up to Emperor Charles.

"Your Majesty."a guard said. "The remains have arrived."

"I was just conversing with Clovis actually."Charles admitted.

"Huh?"the guard asked.

"The project must proceed without a moment's delay."Charles stated.

* * *

 _Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade color.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

The students were talking about Suzaku.

"What's an Eleven doing here?"

"He was a suspect in Prince Clovis' murder!"

"But the teacher says the charges were dropped."Kallen said.

"He was suspicious enough to arrest, though, right?"

"You don't really think he is a terrorist, do you?"

Jessica looked at Suzaku in sadness.

 _"Suzaku..."_ She thought.

"Of course he isn't."Another male student said. "The school board would know something like that."

"An Eleven here at school?"Nina said with a hint of fright.

"He is an Honorary Britanian."Rivalz said.

"I know...but still all the same."Nina said.

"Well, he doesn't look all that scary to me, why don't we just talk to him? I'm sure he's totally..."Shirley said.

Rivalz stopped her from walking to him.

"Hey, the guy just got here."Rivalz said. "Give him some space."

Suzaku watched Lelouch gave signal and left the class room.

He was surprised to see him here.

* * *

A moment after in the school's roof...

Suzaku met up with Lelouch.

"Seven years since we used this signal."Lelouch said. "Long time, huh?"

"Meeting on the roof like the old days."Suzaku said.

"Yeah."Lelouch said.

"I'm glad you're okay."Suzaku said as he walked up to him. "I've been worried."

"Alive and kicking thanks to you."Lelouch said. "You almost died trying to protect me."

"I was just returning the favor from 7 years ago."Suzaku said.

A sad look appeared in Lelouch's face.

"Ah, what about those girls?"Suzaku asked in concern. "You know from the capsule."

"I don't really know."Lelouch said. "The three of us got separated during the fray, but you would know more about her than I do, right?"

"No."Suzaku replied. "The only ones who knew anything were the inner circle of the Royal Guard."

"I see..."Lelouch said.

"And your name."Suzaku said. "Do I still call you Lelouch?"

"The records count my old identity among the dead."Lelouch said. "I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now."

"Oh."Suzaku said.

"And you? What happened at your court-martial?"Lelouch asked. "And why did you enroll at the school?"

"I'm as surprised as you are."Suzaku said with a smile. "What are the odds that we'd end up at the same school? Truth is, someone arranged for me to receive a proper investigation and that person said that a 17-year-old should be in school."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Euphemia and Quillian were looking at the paintings that Clovis created.

Euphemia wore a white dress with light purple on it and a white choker with a rose around her neck.

Quillian had a black hairband around his forehead. He wore a dark blue coat with gold white patterns on it, a black shirt underneath and white trousers with dark grey boots. He wore a light red cape that was attached on his collar.

"Were all of these painted by Clovis?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes."the Butler replied.

Euphemia touched one of the paintings with her hand.

"Such gentle colors."Euphemia said. "Very much akin to our brother."

"Yeah."Quillian said.

Quillian's attention was an old painting of his step-mother Marianne and his half-siblings Lelouch and Nunnally, when they were younger.

 _"May your souls rest in peace..."_ Quillian thought sadly.

* * *

Later that night in Ashford Academy...

Sayoko arrived with Nunnally.

"Hi, Lelouch, Jess."Nunnally said. "I returned home."

Lelouch and Jessica got up from their seats.

"Hi, there, baby sister."Jessica said kindly. "Welcome back, Miss Sayoko."

"We've got a special present for you today."Lelouch said.

"Really? What could it be?"Nunnally asked.

Lelouch raised a finger to his mouth signaling Sayoko to keep quiet.

Sayoko looked at him in confusion.

Jessica smiled as Suzaku came in.

Suzaku got down on his knees and placed his hand on Nunnally's.

"Ah... Ah! This hand...Thank heaven."Nunnally said as she dried her tears. "I knew it, I just knew you'd be alright."

"It's been a long time, Nunnally."Suzaku said with a sad smile.

A moment after, the three half siblings and Suzaku were having dinner together.

"So, tell me you will stay the night, won't you?"Nunnally asked.

"Suzaku's enrolled as a student at Ashford Academy now."Jessica said. "So you can see him anytime you want to."

Nunnally turned to Suzaku. "Is that true?"

"Well, I still have military duties, so I can't be here every day."Suzaku said.

"Oh, you're...you're still in the military?"Nunnally asked with a hint of worry.

"Don't worry."Suzaku said. "I've been reassigned to the Engineering Corps, it's a lot less dangerous."

"How cool."Lelouch said. "Engineering, huh."

Lelouch stood up as he grabbed the teapot and began to walk to the kitchen.

"Oh, let me help you."Suzaku said.

"You just sit down."Lelouch said with a smile. "Unlike seven years ago, we get to be your hosts now."

Suzaku smiled back at him.

"It's funny."Lelouch said. "You're lot more mellow than you used to be."

"And you are a bit more rough."Suzaku said as he sat down.

Lelouch laughed lightly. "I suppose."

He then walked into the kitchen.

There he saw C.C and Rei.

"I told you two to stay in my room."Lelouch said.

"That boy out there, he is the Britanian soldier from Shinjuku, isn't he?"C.C said.

"Is that wise?"Rei asked folding her arms. "Who is he anyway?"

"Don't worry, it's fine." Lelouch said. "He's...He is a friend...from the past."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jeremiah was held in a prison cell.

Guilford approached the cell.

"You getting out, Jeremiah."Guilford said.

"Lord Guilford! You see I'm innocent, don't you?"Jeremiah said desperately.

"Well, it seems in the eyes of the court you are anyway, Orange Boy."Guilford said.

"Huh?"Jeremiah asked.

"Whatever the truth is, Zero got away."Guilford said. "And you Pure Bloods let it happen, you've been demoted three ranks for failure, you have two options to choose from. Starting over as a pilot, or cultivating in orange farm."

* * *

Later that night in Ashford Academy...

It was time for Suzakku to leave.

"You should come by again."Lelouch said. "Jessica and Nunnally would enjoy it."

"Sure."Suzaku said. "But..."

"Huh?"Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, I... I don't think we should be seen together at school."Suzaku said.

"What do you mean?"Lelouch asked with a surprised look.

"Think, how would you explain it."Lelouch said. "Being friends with an Honorary Britannian? You have to guard your secret, no one can know your royalty."

"Ah."Lelouch said.

"And the same goes for Jess and Nunnally."Suzaku said angrily. "I don't wanna cause you any trouble."

"Doing it again, huh?"Lelouch said angrily. "Everyone's needs, but your own."

"Again?"Suzaku asked.

"Forget it."Lelouch said looking away.

"Eh, thanks for having me."Suzaku said with a smile. "It was a lot of fun, I'll uh, see you later."

Suzaku began to walk away.

"Right."Lelouch said.

Then Suzaku stopped walking.

"I'm so glad, you know?"Suzaku said.

"Huh?"Lelouch asked.

"I never thought we'd get another chance to talk like this."Suzaku said.

As Suzaku walked away, C.C and Rei were watching him and Lelouch in the window.

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Jessica was busy doing her Equestrian club.

She wore a red riding jacket with white trousers and black boots.

A moment after, she placed her black horse, Coral, back in the barn, where the other horses were.

Jessica removed her black helmet and brushing her forehead.

"Boy, being a amateur rider is hard..."She said as she walked around the school.

Jessica then notice Suzaku washing a white shirt that had red spray writing on it.

 _"Unbelievable..."_ Jessica thought with a cold look. _"Who would have thought most people in school were so racist..."_

* * *

In the Classroom...

Nina was busy typing in the computer.

Then Nunnally came in.

"Nina?"Nunnally asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry."Nina said as she stopped typing. "Am I too loud?"

"Not at all."Nunnally asked. "Why are you here? What about class?"

Nina didn't reply.

"Something wrong?"Nunnally asked.

"Well, it's...I dunno, a little scary."Nina said in fright.

"Scary?"Nunnally asked.

"We have a transfer student in our class now."Nina said worriedly. "It's that boy who was accused of murdering Prince Clovis, he is an Eleven."

A sad look appeared in Nunnally's face.

"His Japanese, Nina."Jessica reminded sharply as she entered the room.

"Yeah, but still..."Nina said.

"Aw, come on!"Jessica said with a hint of anger. "Are you really judging him like everyone else, if you are it's making me sick!"

Nina looked down in shame.

"Nunna, tea's ready by the way."Jessica said coldly.

She then walked out of the room as the door shut behind her.

"Jess..."Nunnally said in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A deliveryman came to deliver a pizza at Lelouch's 'house'.

C.C answered the door.

"Oh... Thanks for all the repeat business."the deliveryman said as he gave the pizza package to C.C. "Although the name on the account we debit has a guy's name on it, is that okay?"

Unknown to her, a cat came inside.

Inside, Lelouch was fixing some kind of luggage, while Rei ate a few s'mores.

"Trying to hide your mask, huh?"C.C asked she came in.

"Unlike my geass, the mask is a physical piece of evidence."Lelouch said as he closed the mask.

Then Jessica and Nunnally came in.

"Lulu, the tea is ready when you are."Jessica said.

Nunnally sniffed the air.

"That smell!"Nunnally said. "Hey, did you order pizza again?"

"Looks like we're having junk food again."Jessica said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm racking up reward points."Lelouch said. "I'll be right down, okay?"

"Pizza?"Rei asked. "Sounds yummy."

"It is, but more healthy then what you're eating."Jessica said with a smirk.

Rei frowned as she wiped the crumbs on her face with a towel.

"Lelouch."Nunnally said.

"Hm?"Lelouch asked.

"Maybe you should cut down on the pizza."Nunnally said. "You don't want a blubbery belly."

"Just don't touch or rub it, okay?"Lelouch said.

"Ooh, scary!"Nunnally giggled.

Jessica chuckled. "Cute."

Lelouch laughed.

Then the three half siblings left the room.

Unknown to C.C and Rei, the cat went inside Lelouch's suitcase causing it to fell on the floor and walked out wearing Zero's mask.

"Did you hear something?"C.C asked.

"Nope."Rei replied.

* * *

In the other Room...

Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally were having red tea.

"Yeah, I was wondering if that was going on."Lelouch said.

"They're just being cruel to Suzaku."Nunnally said.

"No, it's just..."Lelouch said. "These things take time, people will come around."

Jessica closed her eyes and scoffed, while mixing her tea with a small spoon. "I wish, I could say the same, back in the homeland..."

Nunnally turned her attention to Lelouch.

"Isn't there anything you can do, though? I mean he is your friend."Nunnally said.

Then Lelouch notice the cat wearing Zero's mask.

"Meow?"the cat said.

"Aaaaargh!"Lelouch said in shock as he stood up.

Seeing, the cat wearing the mask caused Jessica to spit out her tea. "What the!"

"Huh?"Nunnally asked.

"Hey, give that back!"Lelouch said as he ran after the cat.

Jessica followed behind him.

"Ah... Lelouch? Jess?"Nunnally asked.

"Meow...Meow meow!"the cat said as he ran out of the window.

"Yeah, a cat."Jessica said.

"Ah, stupid little cat!"Lelouch said. "You've gotta be kidding me there's no way I'm getting exposed by a lousy feline!"

"Don't worry, I don't blame you!"Jessica admitted. "I blame those two lousy eaters!"

The two half siblings continued running after the cat.

C.C and Rei were watching them in the window.

"That wasn't our fault, was it?"C.C said. "We didn't touch or rub anything."

Rei smirked. "Exactly."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nunnally talked with Milly, Rivalz and Nina.

"Yeah, that's right."Nunnally said. "I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him and Jess went off to help him."

"Important?"Milly asked.

"I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him."Nunnally said. "Because...I've never heard my brother sound like that, he was completely hysterical."

"That's weird."Rivalz said. "What could be so important to the guy?"

"A love letter?"Nina asked.

"An embarrassing photo?"Milly asked.

"Poetry he wrote?"Rivalz suggested.

"Poetry..."Nunnally said.

Milly and Rivalz snickered.

"Leave it to us!"Milly said doing a thumbs up. "We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink just you wait."

* * *

Lelouch and Jessica continued running after the cat.

"If I had those terrorists with me, we could encircle the enemy." Lelouch said. "Maybe Kallen? "

"No, she is suspicious of you remember?"Jessica reminded.

Lelouch took his eyes off the cat for a mere second before promptly tumbling over a bush.

He groaned as he raised his head, his eyes just catching the cat run by him again.

Jessica giggled at the sight as she helped him up. "Still clumpsy as always..."

"Ughh...get it together!"Lelouch said.

They took off again after the cat that just went inside of the building as students passed by unnoticed.

Two female students were talking with each other.

"So, anyway I told him to buzz off, you know."

"Totally? And then?"

"Come on, you can guess, can't you?"

The cat passed by them.

"Uh? What's up with that cat? Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy?"

"No way, why would it be here?"

"You two saw it?!"Lelouch asked. "Forget everything you've just seen!"

His Geass activates and reached their gaze before their eyes glowed red.

"Sure, no problem at all." the two girls replied monotonously.

"Good!"Jessica said as they began running again.

The two half siblings went around another corner just as an announcement rang throughout the school.

 _"This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President."_ Milly said in the PA. _"CAT HUNT, everybody!"_

"Cat hunt?"Suzaku asked.

 _"There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up."_ Milly said in the P.A. _"Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council!"_

This caused Shirley to yell and fell into the swimming pool.

 _"AH-HAHAHA!"_ Milly laughed.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Kallen was walking casually as her fray identity was so caught up in her head that she heard it outline from Milly Ashford.

"Members of…"She said and paused. "Wait, like me!?"

At this, a bunch of random guys popped out from the bushes, garden and film clubs. "EXACTLY!"

Kallen was startled that she turned around to find the school guys staring at her with glee in their faces.

"You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya?"

"Wouldn't mind a taste of those lips."

"It's not gonna be like some lame peck on the cheek though, is it?"

"A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me."

"Wait, we can choose where she plants it?"

The guys looked at each other and one another with such greed as highschool boys.

"Yeah...ALL RIGHT!" They shouted.

They charged away from Kallen to find the feline to earn her lips.

Kallen started to blush on her cheeks.

"There's no way that's how I'm gonna get my first kiss!"Kallen said angrily running off to find the cat for herself.

* * *

The announcement caught four girls attention.

"What? From a member of the Student Council?"

"Does that include Lelouch?"

The girls giggled in glee.

"Actually I would prefer Milly."the youngest girl said.

"Ah."one of the girls said in disgust. "Could you get back in the closet, please?"

* * *

The announcement got the entire school now running like wild animals as the announcement was declared a activity.

Student club members are running frequently like a riot inside school.

Students from the rugby club moves around about.

Horse riding club members moves with their horses faster.

"We have the advantage of mobility."a horseman member said.

"Hurry, you look for catnips!"

"Science will prevail!"

 _"And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me!"_ Milly laughed and coughed.

* * *

Lelouch and Jessica was continuing their running.

"Milly? Stay out of this, will ya?"Lelouch groaned.

"Damn that she-demon!" Jessica growled.

* * *

"Offering people up as prizes, that's why I hate Britannians."Kallen said angirly.

She slowly stopped running and walked normaly as she passed two girls.

"I could hardly believe it."

"I was like, floored when I heard it."

Once Kallen passed them, she started running again.

"Damn it!"She growled. "Why do I have to pretend like I'm sick and feeble?"

She then bumped into someone.

"Jeez, I'm sorry about that... ah, Shirley!"Kallen said.

Shirley was wearing her swimming custome and was wet.

"Why are you dressed like that?"Kallen asked.

"I didn't have time to change."Shirley said. "They're gonna make us kiss somebody, we've gotta hurry!"

"I'm with you."Kallen said.

The two girls started running together.

* * *

"Nunnally, is there anything about this cat that's special?"Nina asked.

"Hmm... I think that its leg must be hurt, because its footsteps sounded off to me and, uh...oh, I almost forgot, it meowed like this."Nunnally said and took a deep breath before speaking in the P.A. _"Miaow!"_

"MEEOW!"All the students shouted.

* * *

Outside the School...

"The school seems so laidback, in spite of the fact that they're in mourning."Cecile said. "You suppose Suzaku will be alright in here?"

"Never mind that."Lloyd said. "The university here..."

"Don't worry."Cecile said. "I've made arrangements with them."

"Hmm..."Lloyd said. "They still didn't have to kick poor Lancelot out, though."

"I know."Cecile said. "Even if they did say Elevens aren't acceptable."

* * *

On Campus...

"OKay, let's go!" Milly said as she hopped into the sidecart of Rivalz motorbike.

Rivalz looks down at the president. "What happens if a member of the Student Council catches the cat? We don't get a prize, do we?"

Milly looks back at him. "Do we get a kiss? But of course."

"Is that so?" Rivalz said and tightens his grip on the handles. "Well then what are we waitin' around for? This is my day to shine."

With that, he starts the bike and they speed off.

"Hey, no speeding on campus!"a teacher shouted from the window.

* * *

Kallen and Shirley surrounded the cat that was under a table.

"Ok."Kallen said. "We do this right and our lips will be safe, Shirley, you cover the rear."

"Oh, wait a sec!"Shirley said.

"What's the matter?"Kallen asked.

"Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?"Shirley asked.

"Huh?"Kallen said in confusion.

"It wouldn't be Lulu, would it?"Shirley asked in worry.

"Just what would make you think that?"Kallen said with a small angry look.

Shirley blushed. "Oh, how...I guess it...it's just..."

The cat secretly walked away.

* * *

Suzaku noticed the cat going across the roof.

"Hey, that's..."Suzaku said.

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku saw a panting Lelouch and Jessica.

"Lelouch! Jess! You two are looking for the cat, too?"Suzaku asked.

"Meow~"

The three students heard from above them, past all the different levels of the staircases.

"Up there."Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, wait! Don't go up there!"Jessica protested.

"But the Student Council President said to catch it."Suzaku said as he started running in the stairs.

"I know, but..."Jessica said.

"Don't worry about it."Lelouch said. "I'll get the cat."

"I was always more agile than you."Suzaku said. "Remember when that little bird got loose?"

"Quit talking ancient history."Lelouch stated.

"Gosh!"Jessica laughed. "It feels like we're back to 7 years ago!"

"Your not helping, Jess!"Lelouch reminded.

"Don't worry, I'm not!"Jessica chuckled.

The three continued running in the stairs.

* * *

In the yard of Ashford Academy's campus...

Rivalz and Milly screeched to a stop.

Nina and Nunnally were there on scene along with a majority of the other students.

"So someone's got it cornered, huh?" Milly asked as she hopped out of the side cart.

Kallen and Shirley arrived as well.

"Who's the lucky winner?"Kallen asked.

"Up there!" Shirley said pointing to the roof of the bell tower. "Suzaku?"

* * *

In the distance...

Suzaku crawled his way towards the cat on the roof.

"Easy now."Suzaku said. "You don't have to be scared."

Lelouch and Jessica followed after him.

"Suzaku, come back!"Lelouch said.

"It's alright."Suzaku said. "Leave this to me."

 _"That's funny."_ Jessica thought. _"He never went along with the crowd like this, does he want a kiss from..."_

Jessica accidentally slipped and was beginning to crawl down from the roof.

A bunch of gasps were heard from the students.

"Dah!"Jessica shouted in fright.

"Huh? Ah...Jess!"Suzaku said.

"Hang on!"Lelouch said as he slipped down after her.

Suzaku and Lelouch caught both of her hands in order to stop her from falling down.

"Is it possible? Those three are..."Nina said.

Jessica notice the cat leaving Zero's mask on a small pike on the roof and went off.

She let out a sigh of relief as the two boys helped her up.

"Are you...okay?"Lelouch asked.

"Y...Yeah."Jessica said blushing a little bit. "Thanks."

"Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death."Suzaku said.

"Yeah, right."Jessica said smiling awkwardly. "I was just limp with fear."

 _"They both wanted to save me..."_ She thought.

"Hey, what's going on?"Nunnally asked.

"That transfer student and Lelouch just saved Jessie from a really closed call."Milly said.

Nunnally smiled.

Suzaku and Jessica walked to the crowd.

The cat was in Jessica's arms sleeping.

The students looked at them in silence, but the stares were directed to Suzaku.

Shirley broked the silence.

"You saved her."Shirley said. "Thank you so much, Suzaku."

"Yeah."Rivalz said. "Way to go there, new guy."

"That cat was carrying something, wasn't it?"Milly asked.

"Yeah, there was something on its head."Suzaku said. "But I never really got a good look at it, guess it's slipped off, when I wasn't looking."

 _"That's a relief..."_ Jessica thought.

"So, where is Lulu?"Shirley asked.

"Eh, he said he forgot something."Jessica said. "Told us to go ahead."

"That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding."Milly said.

Lelouch smirked as he came out of the tower.

"So, that's it, Madam President?"Lelouch said.

"Aww, after all this time, I thought I had some dirt on you!"Milly whined.

Shirley blushed as she looked at the floor. "Yeah, he almost lost his cool for once."

Suzaku glanced at them as Lelouch came up next to them.

"So, ah... do you three know each other, then?"Kallen asked.

Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica looked at each other.

"He is our friend."Jessica said firmly.

"Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council?"Lelouch suggested.

"Huh?"the council members asked.

"The rules are clear."Lelouch said. "All student are required to join a club, although..."

"Well, you are the Vice President."Milly admitted. "I suppose I can't refuse."

"Meow~"the cat said.

The group looked startled and having forgotten about the sleeping cat in Jessica's arms.

Milly smiled brightly to the teen. "Oh, I almost forgot about the cat hunt! Jess time to choose, who you want to kiss."

Jessica blushed and nodded.

Looking in the direction of Lelouch and Suzaku, Jessica gestured them over."Come here, you two, lend me an ear."

The two boys leaned down and turned their heads to the side, prepared to hear what she wanted to tell them.

They were shocked when Jessica kissed them both on the cheek.

She earned surprised looks from Lelouch and Suzaku.

"J...Jess..."Suzaku said.

"There you go, the reward Milly promised."Jessica said sweetly. "Since you both caught the cat _and_ saved me, you'll just have to settle for me."

"Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat!"Rivalz said fist pumping. "Everything's on the new guy, naturally."

"Oh, back off!" Shirley scolded at him and turned her attention back to Suzaku. "Hi there, I'm Shirley, pleasure to meet'cha!"

"Oh, right, I'm Rivalz."Rivalz said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Milly Ashford, Student Council President."Milly said introducing herself.

"The pleasure is mine."Suzaku said.

* * *

Afterwards...

All the students were in the assembly Hall.

Jessica was now wearing her usual school uniform again.

After the cat incident, they held a school gathering to watch Price Clovis's funeral.

 _"And now, His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire."_ M.C said.

Lelouch glared at the sight of his father.

"All men, are not created equal."Charles said. "Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble, both in birthland and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different, yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress."

Jessica gritted her teeth in anger.

"Inequality, is not wrong, equality is."Charles said. "What of the EU, which made equality a right, rabble politics by a popularity contest, the Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards, but not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous."

Even outside the school, everyone was listening to the Emperor's speech.

"Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future."Charles said. "Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress, we will fight on, we shall struggle, compete, plunder and dominate and in the end, the future shall be ours, all Hail Britannia!

"All Hail Britannia!"the Audience chanted. "All Hail Britannia!"

* * *

C.C and Rei was watching the speech in a small TV in Lelouch's room.

"So that's Lelouch's enemy..."C.C said.

"Yeah..."Rei said strocking Zero's mask.

* * *

Lelouch's hateful glare intensified as he heard the repeatings of the audience.

Jessica clenched her fist and narrowed her eyes at the figure at the screen.

 _"Things will change for the better just you wait, **father**..."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	8. Attack Cornelia

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 7: Attack Cornelia**

 _"You are my daughter and it is my blood that flows into your veins."_ A cold male voice said. " _And you do nothing but mistakes, so dare shame me and I will see to it that you will never open your eyes again, understand?"_

Jessica trampled at the painful memory, she had when she was twelve years old.

She clenched her fist and threw her homework book on the floor revealing an old photo of her and her mother on one of the pages.

Then she placed her head on the desk and started crying.

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

"It's a seventh generation Knightmare Frame, making its abilities far greater than normal..."Lloyd said.

"I understand that the Lancelot's pilot is an Eleven."Cornelia interrupted.

"That's correct, an Honorary Britanian."Lloyd said. "However..."

"I'm promoting this man from private to warrant officer, that should satisfy him."Cornelia said simply. "I'm trying to win without having to rely too much on the Numbers."

* * *

In an Office...

Euphemia was in deep thought.

 _"Those who risk their lives on the battlefield are the ones who deserve to rule."_ Euphemia thought. _"I understand the theory, sister, but still..."_

* * *

Suzaku was doing his homework, while Cecile sat next to him.

"Sorry, you have to sit here watching me do my homework."Suzaku said.

"Oh, don't worry about it."Cecile said. "You've never attended a regular school before, so it can't be avoided."

"The guys on the Student Council are helping me, too."Suzaku said. "But...it's still hard."

"To be perfectly honest with you, I've been a little bit worried."Cecile sad. "It's supposed to be a liberal school, but I was afraid you were fitting in well."

"Me, too."Suzaku said. "I was expecting that, but I happened to run into two old friends there and they smoothed everything out for me."

"Be sure you never take those friends for granted."Cecile said. "If your friendship continues, your reunion won't have been coincidence, it will have been predestined."

"Ok."Suzaku said.

"Anyway, please try one of these."Cecile said.

"Thank you, I will."Suzaku said and took a bite on a rice ball.

"I'd like your opinion of them."Cecile said.

"There's...jam."Suzaku said looking at the filing.

"Yes."Cecile said. "I just happened to get some lovely blueberries."

"Alright, everyone, pack it up, pack it up, well done today."Lloyd said coming in. "Don't do anymore. Hip, hip, hurrah! That's all folks... haah."

Suzaku and Cecile looked at each other.

"Go to school."Cecile said. "Classes might be over for the day, but it's important to meet your friends and have a social life, too."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Jessica was sitting down on her chair, while Kallen was helping Shirley take out Arthur's belongings.

"Say, can I ask you something important?"Shirley asked.

"Sure, what is it?"Kallen said.

"Ah, Kallen, are you hiding something from us?"Shirley asked.

"Huh?"Kallen asked.

"If it's something too personal..."Shirley asked.

"No."Kallen replied. "What are you talking about?"

"You can tell me, I promise I won't be shocked or upset. "Uh well the thing is...I happened to see you before."

Kallen secretly took out her pocket knife causing Arthur to freak out and trying to run away.

Jessica notice this causing her to be a little nervous.

"Urghh, you're going out with Lulu, right?"Shirley said angrily.

"Lulu?"Kallen asked.

 _"At least she doesn't know the real truth..."_ Jessica thought in relief.

"The other day I saw you outside."Shirley said.

"Ah, no no no no."Kallen said as she stood up. "That was all his doing."

"His doing?"Shirley asked.

"No, wait! It wasn't like that."Kallen said honestly.

"I don't get it."Shirley said. "You were trying so hard to catch the cat before."

"No, that wasn't it. Besides it's not like we kissed or anything."Kallen said.

"Or anything? Then you stopped short of doing it?"Shirley asked nervously.

"Will you quit imagining things?"Kallen said angrily and blushing. "You don't understand the circumstances one bit!"

Jessica giggled at her two friends arguing before turning her attention to a bento box that was wrapped in a light blue cloth and it held a special surprise lunch she made inside.

 _"I hope he'll like it."_ She thought smiling.

"Jess!"

Jessica snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her two friends.

"Can you tell Shirley there's nothing going on between me and Lelouch!"Kallen said.

"Yeah there's nothing..."Jessica said simply and turning away. "Nothing at all..."

Kallen and Shirley looked at each other in confusion.

What was up with her?

* * *

In the Principal's Room...

Milly was talking with her mother on the phone.

"But an arranged marriage is so..."Milly said and received an answer. "I understand how much you want to re-stablish the Ashford family, but mother, it's just that..."

* * *

In the Comm Room..

"The Saitama Ghetto is now completely surrounded."Darlton said. "The Yamato Alliance's hide out is located at somewhere in here, half the people in this neighbourhood are cooperating with them, so, if we proceed now..."

"What will be the effect on production?"Cornelia asked.

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%"Darlton said.

"Within expectations, you mean."Cornelia said and looked at three subordinate soldiers. "All right, all of you here participated in the Shinjuku disaster, is that correct?"

"Yes."the one of the subordinate soldiers said. "And we're indebted to you Princess Cornelia for your mercy."

"That's not what I'm asking."Cornelia stated. "Do you think the conditions are similar?"

"Huh?"

"To those in Shinjuku."Cornelia said with a smirk in her lips.

* * *

"Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama Ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists."the Announcer said. "Viceroy Cornelia is also on the scene, and entry to that area is restricted."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

In Lelouch's Room, C.C was putting pizza stamps on a card, while Rei was reading a magazine.

Then Lelouch came with a angry look on his face.

"What has you looking so serious?"Rei asked turning her attention away from the magazine.

* * *

In the Broadcasting Room...

"It appears that a full scale assault will be launched in two hours."the Announcer said. "Consequently, power will be shut off..."

"News is one thing, but why are we broadcasting the start time?"the staff member asked.

"Because they are trying to provoke Zero."Diethart said.

* * *

Back in the Comm Room...

"Zero is a criminal with a flair for theatrical."Cornelia said. "I've recreated the same conditions that existed in Shinjuku in order to draw him out, if he's the over-confident type, I predict he'll come here to try to kill me."

"Viceroy, you'd really risk your own life like this?"an Subordinate asked.

"What you fail to understand is war is a struggle between pride and life."Cornelia replied.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy in Lelouch's Room...

Lelouch was preparing his stuff.

"You're not falling for the enemy's provocation?"C.C asked.

"They went to such trouble to invite me, though."Lelouch said. "Besides, there's something I'd like to ask Cornelia personally."

"Destroying Britannia or discovering who murdered your mother, which is more important to you?"Rei asked.

"The two are of equal importance."Lelouch said. "The royal family members are competing with each other to see who will ascend the throne and become the next ruler or rather, they're being forced to fight by that man."

"But the very thing you hate is the same thing that makes Britannia strong."C.C said. "The royal heir, who is best fit become the next ruler of Britannia is the last one left standing."

 _"Well that's just awful, they have the same blood and still want to take each other out."_ Rei thought. _"Is that what is like to have a family?"_

"Exactly."Lelouch said."The weak ones lose and they're cast aside. Britannia is that kind of nation that kind of world."

"Survival of the fittest is the most basic rule of all."C.C said.

"If that's true, then what happens to Nunnally and Jessica?"Lelouch demanded. "Should I simply give up on my sister because she's frail? While the other is an outcast? I refuse to accept that, I'll wipe out that sort of world myself."

Rei got startled when she saw C.C pointing a gun at Lelouch and was standing in front of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku was coming into the room, where the three girls were and holding a stick with a feather on it.

"Like I've said, there's nothing between Lelouch and I!"Kallen said.

"Lelouch?"Suzaku asked.

"Anyway, that's how it is."Kallen said softly as she walked away, "There's nothing going on."

Shirley left the room to give Suzaku and Jessica some privacy.

"Um... where is Lelouch?"Suzaku said.

"I don't know where he is."Jessica said with a small smile. "Properly just gambling again."

"Huh?"Suzaku asked.

* * *

Back in Lelouch's Room...

"You can't go, Lelouch."C.C said. "You need to fulfill your part of our bargain, so I won't have you dying before that."

"Notice that what you're saying and what you're doing are contradictory."Lelouch said.

"Oh, I won't kill you."C.C said. "I'm merely going to shoot you in the leg to quiet you down."

Lelouch smirked. "Now I get it, you are unable to use Geass yourself, aren't you?"

"I'm not surprised."Lelouch said taking out a gun. "I suspected as much, you obviously wouldn't have ask me to do it if you could've done it yourself."

"Do you honestly think you can threaten me with a gun?"C.C asked.

"Yes, I do."Lelouch said pointing the gun on his head.

C.C and Rei gasped.

"Until I met you both I was dead."Lelouch said. "An empty corpse existing behind a false guise of life, a life in which I did nothing real, day to day, I merely went through the emotions of living as if I were a zombie and I always had the feeling that I was gradually dying, if I'm condemned to go back to that, then I'd rather..."

Lelouch was about to pull the trigger.

"Hey! Stop it."Rei protested. "It's not funny!"

"Humph."Lelouch said taking the gun away from his head.

"I see now."C.C said. "It's life without meaning and a life like that..."

* * *

In the Ghetto...

A soldier killed a male civilian.

"Oh, my Gosh."a man said in shock. "Why the hell did you do that? Even children are here, what's going on? We haven't done anything."

"That's exactly why."A soldier said. "The people of this ghetto refused to report the terrorists. You hide them, cover for them that's treason against a suzerain state."

The soldiers started killing the rest of the civilians.

* * *

"We've done sweeping away those in charge."Darlton said.

"It's nearly time to set our plan motion."Cornelia said. "So shall we begin?"

"Right."Darlton said and spoke in the P.A. _"Attention all forces, commence eradication of the Saitama Ghetto, all forces, assume No. 1 battle stations."_

"I don't understand."Jeremiah said. "Why won't Princess Cornelia order us to attack as well?"

"She won't because Orange is here."Kewell said. "Just be thankful that you haven't been disposed of, you're to blame for this, it's due to you that our careers are over."

"You're wrong."Jeremiah said. "Zero's the one who did it."

"That again, humph."Kewell said.

 _"Zero."_ Villetta thought. _"Could that student and Blackstone be working with him?"_

"Suppression of area 4 complete."Commander said. "8th and 11th mechanized infantry companies are sweeping north and south in a pincer movement."

* * *

In Another area...

Many civilians were getting killed.

Lelouch was in a destroyed building disguised as a solider.

"Always the same."Lelouch said. "Cornelia replaces Clovis, yet Britannia never changes."

Then an Sutherland appeared in front of him.

"What unit are you from? Your unit name and ID, soldier."the pilot asked.

"Private Dario Torres, sir."Lelouch said holding out a desk. "With Third Reconnaissance Company, I obtained this item from one of the terrorists could I ask you please transmit it to headquarters for me, sir?"

"Disc, huh?"the pilot said as he came out of his Sutherland. "Well, I still need to verify your ID first."

"Right, understood." Lelouch said. "But before we do that, sir, I'd like to borrow your Sutherland, so, hand it over."

He then activated his Geass on the pilot.

"Sure."the pilot said. "No problem just take good care of it."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."Lelouch said.

* * *

In a hidden Area...

The Yamato group were talking with each other.

"It's hopeless."

"Can't we break through along the Saikyo Line."

"They got armor blocking it. We can't use backroads, either. Any reinforcements from Akabane or Jujo?"

"One man might get through but not a group."

"Izumi!"

"Damn, any words of Toda or Kawaguchi districts?"

"Forget that, listen!

"Huh?"

Zero's voice came in the speaker.

 _"This, is Zero."_ Lelouch said.

"Zero!"

"Zero, you mean?"

 _"I assume all of you have heard about the Shinjuku incident."_ Lelouch said. _"Do what I say, and you will be saved."_

"Ooh."the men said in unison.

* * *

The Yamato Group took out two of the Sutherlands.

"They came! They really came!"

"Just like Zero said they would!"

Lelouch watched the fighting scene from the building.

"Now then."Lelouch said. "Shall I drag Cornelia out, or should I make an opening?"

He then spoke on his phone.

"R-1, R-2, maintain distance."Lelouch ordered. "Draw them back to the area where N-2 is, B-7, open fire towards 2 o'clock, P-5's team will commence its barrage."

The Yamato Group were taking out the Sutherlands.

"N-2, continue towards the upper-right. R-4, fire."Lelouch said. "N-1, take the man on the left, right, P-3, take out the bridge and close down the route now."

The old bridge fell into the river.

* * *

"Point 1-7 has fallen."the Operator said. "Hally team, contact lost."

"That's enough."Cornelia stated. "Order all troops to fall back, further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back?"the Subordinate asked.

"With all due respect, we can still fight them."the other said.

"We can't fight them like this."Cornelia said.

 _"All forces, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once."_ Darlton ordered in the PA. _"Formation dosen't matter, fall back behind Ghetto perimeter at once."_

* * *

"What? No stomach for it?"Lelouch said with a smile. "If I blend in with the retreating units that'd put me right next to Cornelia, have I cleared the task at hand already?"

* * *

Back in Lelouch's Room...

"You can't fight your own blood, can you?"C.C said. "But regardless, that type of person is dangerous, I wonder which path he'll take, I understand just who do you think I am, anyway?"

She then stood and walked away, while Rei was in deep thought.

"Family, huh?"Rei whispered.

* * *

In the Other Room in Ashford Academy...

Suzaku was trying to make Arthur play with the little feather, but the cat ignored him.

"Umm, Suzaku..."Jessica said.

"Yes, Jess?"Suzaku asked.

Jessica unwrapped the bento box. "Here, I made this for you."

Inside was two small sweet potato burger bentos with fresh salad and four adorable onigiris that looked like little pandas.

"Wow..."Suzaku said as he looked at the meal. "You made this for me?"

"Yeah..."Jessica said awkwardly. "I hope you like it..."

Suzaku smiled and took a bite on a small panda onigiri. "Mmm, these pandas are so good."

Jessica blushed and smiled.

* * *

Outside the Room...

Milly was secretly listening to their conversation.

"How dreamy it is to be in love."Milly said. "Oh, how I wish."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Cornelia, you're no match you'll lose."Lelouch said with a smile.

* * *

Back in the Comm Room...

"Zero is no match, I'll win."Cornelia said.

"Huh?"An Subordinate asked.

"Of course."Darlton said. "That's why we call Princess Cornelia the Goddess of Victory."

"Shall we go, then, Guilford my knight?"Guilford asked.

"It is my pleasure to serve and obey you, my Lady."Guilford said.

* * *

Lelouch was studying the screen in his Sutherland.

"Humph."Lelouch said. "Even with my Geass, the normal security makes it too risky for me to simply stroll in, I guess I'll have to create an opening as I did with Clovis."

He then received a message from the student council.

"Hmm? Student Council room? I thought the Cat Festival meeting was scheduled for tomorrow."Lelouch said.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Jessica was helping Suzaku put away Arthur's stuff.

"Here Suzaku, let me help you."Jessica said.

"It'll be fine."Suzaku said. "Oh!"

Suzaku accidentally slipped and fell on top on Jessica.

Their eyes met and their lips were close to touch.

Jessica blushed and her heart was beating a little bit.

"Umm..sorry..."Suzaku said blushing.

"It's okay..."Jessica said shyly.

Suzaku winced when Arthur bit his hand.

"Uh-oh."Jessica said. "Does that hurt much?"

"Greatly."Suzaku replied.

* * *

Lelouch was with the other Sutherlands.

"You're desperate, Cornelia, using your Royal Guard in such a manner."Lelouch said and then responded. "This is Zero, N-1 will reengage their IFF signal, operate as a Britannian unit."

"Understood."N-1 said.

 _"...as my decoy."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

Back in the Comm Room...

"One Knightmare left transmitting an IFF signal within the city area."Darlton said.

"Can't you contact it?"

"Scrabble the rescue team!"

"No, destroy it."Cornelia replied.

"You can't!"

"He might be a captive of the enemy."

"I ordered all troops to fall back."Cornelia stated. "I have no use for soldiers who can't follow my orders."

"You heard the Princess."Darlton said.

"But!"

"Do your duty even if it costs your life."Cornelia ordered. "My subordinates follow that code without question."

"At your command, your Highness."Guilford said.

" They've transmitted another signal which means one thing."Cornelia said. "They've set an ambush, send in more Gloucesters and surround them."

* * *

"They're not following? No, damn it!"Lelouch said. "R-1, R-2, abort the ambush and fall back at once, abort!"

* * *

"Gloucesters have arrived at the indicated area."the Operator said.. "No sign of the enemy."

"He anticipated my move."Cornelia said. "It's possible we really are dealing with Zero himself."

* * *

"P-2, N-3, circle around behind the enemy."Lelouch said. "What's wrong? Come in! P-2, N-3! Damn it! B-1, B-5, move in!"

Most of the group were getting take down by the Royal Guards.

 _"Like hell! There's no way we can beat Cornelia's Royal Guards."_ B-1 said. _"That's a death sentence, I'm out!"_

He then flew away in his escape pod.

Three of the Yamato members were getting shot.

* * *

"Kill them."Cornelia ordered.

* * *

"P-6, P-8, what's happening?"Lelouch demanded. "B-7, circle around and cover N-4."

 _"This is B-7."_ N-4 said. _"I've got a prime target here, I'll take him out first."_

"No, hold fire!"Lelouch ordered. "That's a decoy, B-7, that's an order!"

 _"What d'you mean?"_ N-4 said. _"I've got this bastard right in my sights!"_

"Fall back! They'll strike from above. B-7, fall back!"Lelouch ordered.

N-4 was taken down.

"Idiot!"Lelouch said and responded. "B-8, this is Zero, I want a status report now."

 _"Screw your status report! Aargh...!"_ B-8 said and trailed off.

"B-8! Damn! Anyone who's left, report in from the P-group now."Lelouch said.

 _"Mission complete."_ the commander said. _"All forces, take formation No.4."_

"Beaten as easily."Lelouch said. "But that's not how the game was supposed to go."

* * *

"This didn't work out the way it did in Shinjuku, Zero."Cornelia said with a smile. "So, are you still masquerading as one of us? We'll discover who you are shortly."

* * *

"This...This is what real organization can do."Lelouch said.

 _"Attention, all Knightmare pilots."_ Cornelia said. _"Open your hatches and reveal your faces."_

"Ah Cornelia!"Lelouch growled.

 _"I repeat, all pilots, open your hatches and show me your faces."_ Cornelia ordered.

 _"What do I do? If she gets me in a line-up without my mask, my identity will be exposed."_ Lelouch thought. _"That mustn't happen. Use my Geass? No, impossible. It won't work unless I look directly at them. The enemy is protected within Knightmares. That leaves the infantry and the other pilots. Forget it, they're too many of them. How do I turn this around? No, would that work? Show them I'm Zero then use the power? But then the Knightmares. Maybe I can start shooting and break out of here? Impossible, against Cornelia's Royal Guard that would be suicide."_

"Open your hatch."Guilford ordered. "It's your turn, what's wrong? Hurry up and open your hatch."

"Well, my hatch was damaged earlier in battle."Lelouch said.

"I see, then we'll open it for you."Guilford said. "Turn around, well, come on!"

"Yes, understood."Lelouch said. "At once, Sir."

"Zero's been sighted!"

Zero was spotted on a high building.

* * *

"Aha, I was right."Cornelia said. "Zero has a flair for the dramatic."

* * *

"No way!"Lelouch said in shock.

"Capture him!"

"I'll just have to play along."Lelouch said quietly.

The soldiers surrounded the building.

"Sharpshooters, open fire!"

Then Zero spread out his arms and fell from the building.

"He fell!"

* * *

"Your Highness, how do you want us to proceed now?"Guilford asked.

"Hmm."Cornelia said. "Any likelihood it's a trap?"

"There's always that possibility."Darlton said. "Especially since we don't know anything about this person, aside from the fact that he seems as prideful as you anticipated, Viceroy."

"Then there's no point in chasing him."Cornelia said.

"Correct."Darlton said. "If he intentionally revealed himself directry to his enemy, he must already have an escape route already in place."

"So self-preservation trumps all?"Cornelia said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch was running in the sewer.

"That's how Cornelia is."Lelouch said. "She's nothing at all like Clovis."

He then saw 'Zero' and Rei in front of him.

"Why did you rescue me?"Lelouch said.

"I told you already."C.C said as she removed her mask. "I can't have you dying."

"I wouldn't have lost if the conditions were equal."Leloouch stated.

"You sore loser."Rei said smirking. "If you're really that good, you should be able to set up conditions the way you want."

Then Lelouch got a call from Jessica.

 _"Lulu!"_ Jessica said. _"Are you okay? Do you need me and the rest?"_

"No need for that, K-1."Lelouch said.

 _"Your alive."_ Jessica said and sighed in relief.

"Indeed."Lelouch replied in the same silent, angry and cold voice.

 _"You lost didn't you?"_ Jessica asked with a smirk.

"We would not have if we had more organised ranks."Lelouch said as Jessica raised an eyebrow at just how much he reminded her of a certain person whenever he lost. "We need more then just resistance groups, K-1, we need a force, a people, a nation!"

 _"Should I be glad to have you back Zero or should I be afraid?"_ Jessica asked lamely.

Lelouch chuckled. "Why not a little of both?"

 _"Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!"_ Jessica growled. _"And don't tell me that debut stuff again!"_

"Jess, your Knightmare's name is to be 'The Rosen Krone'."Lelouch said.

 _"The Rosen Krone?"_ Jessica asked.

"K-1, you will be my right hand and assistant."Lelouch said. "Your Knightmare will be perfect, a perfect symbol to the Britannians about what exactly we are."

* * *

In Jessica's Room...

Jessica was still shocked to silence as she fell into her seat.

"The Rosen Krone…"Jessica said. "When should it be ready?"

 _"Give it time, K-1."_ Lelouch said. _"I promise you, you will not be disappointed."_

"Your right hand?"Jessica asked.

 _"Exactly, if you like."_ Lelouch said. _"Do you accept?"_

"Fine, I'll accept the position."Jessica said and ended the call.

 _"Lelouch, I hope you'll help us for the better."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**


	9. The Black Knights

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 8: The Black Knights**

 _Lelouch, a Britannian youth, has been given a god-like power by the mysterious young woman, C.C. Geass._

 _The absolute power to compel anyone to follow any order._

 _For the sake of his younger sister, Nunnally, Lelouch plots to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire with the help of his half sister Jessica and an immortal girl Rei._

 _Meanwhile, his best friend from childhood Suzaku Kururugi has established himself as an Honorary Britannian within the Empire._

 _At this point, their lives are already intertwined and their destinies predetermined with inevitable outcomes._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

The camera moves to get a closer look at Zero's mask causing Carrie to glance at it.

Zero lifts his cape to cover him and Carrie revealing Kallen and her group in the cape's back ground.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on his white Knightmare and activating it.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Camera reveals Kallen on her Glasgow.

Then showed Lelouch and Jessica riding on horses in a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

It then showed Quillian sitting down next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

It then showed Prince Schneizel in an ancient area.

Then camera showed CC, Suzaku,Euphemia and Shirley.

Finally it showed Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera finally reveals a planet and then a check black piece on the floor.

* * *

In a train...

Milly, Shirley and Nina were eating snacks and spending time together.

"I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time!"Shirley said happily.

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?"Milly asked.

"No, ah."Shirley said.

"Don't be so shy."Milly said. "Tonight we can stay up all night talking, let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?"Shirley asked. "To be honest, I was expecting Jess to come with us, but she said she was busy."

"Its no surprise."Milly said. "She has always been the mysterious one."

Shirley and Milly giggled.

The train moved to the tunnel, which caused Nina to get startled.

Milly held her hands.

"Nina, it's all right."Milly said. "There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine, don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos."

"Yes, but..."Nina said nervously.

"We'll be with you the whole time."Milly said. "We won't leave your side for a second."

"Thanks."Nina said with a small smile.

Shirley looked at the beautiful view outside.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jessica's eyes widened slightly as she glanced around the huge van, which was the size of a house.

It was luxurious, with gold linings, and anyone could easily tell it was Britannian made.

She paused, hands on hips as she saw Zero sitting calmly, if not too calmly, on a couch, glancing at them.

"What are you waiting for?"Zero asked, offering a hand. "Come in, as of now, this place will be our hideout."

Carrie nearly gasped as she saw a second floor before looking back at Zero.

"So this means you're with us, Zero?" She asked her eyes not leaving his mask.

Zero did not look away, and held to his calm composure. "Of course, we are allies, are we not, Carrie?"

Carrie crossed her arms, cocking her head to one side.

"Let's just see, Zero."She said and smirked playfully, her eyes roving around the room again as more people entered.

"Holy cow."Tamaki said.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?"Ohgi asked.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests."Zero said.

"You asked for it, just like that?"Ohgi asked.

"Don't worry, no strings attached."Zero stated.

"Check it out, it's got a second story."

"On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this."Kallen said.

"Look, it's even got a TV." Minami added sitting down and taking up the remote to turn on the television.

They all paused as the news popped up, showing Lake Kawaguchi, and in the background, was a large hotel that stands in the middle of the lake with three bridges.

 _"I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel."_ the Reporter said. _"The hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front."_

"Huh?"Tamaki asked.

"What's happening?"Ohgi asked.

 _"Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Meeting, most notably Chairman James, were taken hostage, as well as several tourists and hotel employees."_ the Reporter said. _"This footage was taken by the perpetrators, in it, you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."_

 _"From the Student Council!"_ Carrie thought in shock looking at Shirley, Nina and Milly in the screen.

 _"The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese..."_ the Reporter said.

"No way..."Carrie said in shock.

 _"Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high-temperature superconductors, is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security."_ the Reporter said. " _Area 11 is the largest producer of this material, providing 70% of the world's total supply."_

Carrie glanced at Zero again, who seemed deep in thought.

 _"Here at the yearly national meeting of sakuradite producers, it will be determined how this resource will be distributed among the world's nations."_ the Reporter said. _"It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other countries. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel takeover."_

* * *

In a Van outside the Hotel...

Kusakabe and two soldiers held Shirley, Milly, Nina and other Britannians as hostages.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front."Kusakabe stated. "This stand we're taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen, even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians. You are the ones who rule and oppress us. Sit still, be quiet, and you'll be fine, if you don't..."

Nina held onto Milly in fear.

"Lulu..."Shirley whispered in fear.

* * *

Back in the the terrorist Van...

"So they made their move."Carrie said simply.

"They're easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan, and now their pride's hurt."Ohgi said.

"Because of us?"

"Maybe."Ohgi said.

"I don't know whether to feel happy or sad about that, because they're all gonna end up dead."Tamaki admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Sutherlands went underneath the tunnel to the Hotel.

"All bridges connecting to the hotel with the exception of the main one have been destroyed."the Subordinate said. "Our attempted approaches from the air and water have been unsuccessful. There's only one route left that will allow us to develop a possible hostage rescue plan. The main utilities tunnel running directly beneath the Convention Center Hotel. Basically, we would go in through this route, destroy the foundation block, and submerge the hotel. Since the tunnel was also built to handle supply deliveries, it should be able to accommodate Sutherlands. Even if the enemy has taken precautions it should be no problem."

"They've been using substandard weaponry, so we'll have no trouble evading them."

"I think these guys have Knightmare rifles. Spread out and break their ranks."

However the Sutherlands were taken down by the JLN cannon.

"Wiped out?"Darlton asked.

 _"It looks as though they've modified a Glasgow into a linear cannon."_

 _"Then there's no way we can break through."_

 _"What do we do now? If we release the political prisoners as they demand..."_

"We can't show weakness to terrorists!"Cornelia said angrily.

"But, Princess Euphemia and Princess Quillian, they're..."Guilford said.

"Yes I know."Cornelia interrupted.

"Thus far it appears that none of them have discovered that fact."Darlton said. "If they learn that Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian are among the hostages, they'll undoubtedly use them as bargaining chips, they went there just to observe, therefore they aren't registered along with the other guests."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

C.C and Rei were watching the geassed girl put crosses on the wall.

"Are you sure about this, C.C?"Rei asked.

"Yes."C.C replied. "I'll do well this time, I'll try to look out for him but I'm not his guardian."

* * *

Outside the Hotel...

"Can't the Special Core offer any assistance with the rescue operation?"Suzaku asked.

"I've already asked them, but we're in a regular unit and they don't acknowledge our chain of command."Lloyd said. "Besides..."

He then threw rock in the lake.

"It's too risky to entrust the operation to an Eleven, is that right?"Suzaku asked.

"Yet I'm sure you're aware that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating about Britannians and Numbers."Lloyd said.

"So the Japanese still aren't being accepted enough into your structure."Suzaku said.

"If that were true, then what point would there be in even having an Honorary Britannian system?"Cecile asked.

* * *

Back in the Van...

Kallen and the rest were unpacking the belongings.

"Where do you want this?"

"Over there, by the driver's seat."Ohgi said.

"Hey, what about these boxes here?"

Carrie leaned against the frame watching Zero watch a smaller television alone.

She glanced at the television and saw an interview of one of the student's fathers.

 _"Is there anything you want to say to the terrorists?"_ the Reporter asked.

Jospeh Fenette, Shirley's Dad was talking to the Reporter.

 _"She was only sightseeing."_ Joseph said. _"Shirley is still a student, but these criminals act indiscriminately. Savages... I want to know if Shir- I want to know if my daughter is alright, she hasn't done anything wrong."_

 _"All he's asking..."_ the Reporter said.

Then Zero put the video off.

 _"It's strange."_ Carrie thought. _"Why is Cornelia holding back? Unless..._ "

Then one conclusion floated into her head as her eyes widened to something to her recognition.

Carrie turned to Zero.

"Zero."Carrie said. "There's two people in the building and I'm starting to think it's two familiar people special to the princess."

"I'm starting to think about the same thing."Zero said quietly as he made his way to the door pausing as he passed her, touching her arm.

"Keep it to yourself."He whispered.

Carrie nodded as Kallen began towards them.

"Zero...what will happen to the hostages?"Kallen asked.

"Eventually, there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive."Zero replied.

"Yeah...I'm sure you're right."Kallen said.

 _"I should've went with them..."_ Carrie thought sadly.

She picked up a bag that held her new custome and went to the second room to get change.

Ohgi came up to Zero and Kallen with a box.

"Hey Zero, I found these, should I hand them out to everyone?"He asked. "I mean as far as gear goes it looks pretty hip but we're just a resistance group so..."

"Wrong!"Zero interrupted. "We're not a resistance group, is that clear?"

"Well then, what are we?"Ohgi asked.

"What we are, what we're trying to be...are knights for justice!"Zero said.

* * *

Later that night outside the Hotel...

 _"Attention all sniper teams, situation is hold, all team commanders confirm..."_

Cecile and Suzaku were preparing the Lancelot.

"Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school aren't they?"Cecile asked. "They're still negotiating so let's not give up hope."

"I have faith in the system."Suzaku said. "I prefer the logic of systems to individualist emotions."

 _"I hope Jess isn't one of the hostages..."_ He thought.

Inside the Lancelot, they saw three JLN soldiers in the Hotel's roof with a tied up Britannian.

"What are they going to do to him?"Cecile asked.

"Oh no, don't do it."Suzaku said.

Then the man was thrown off the bridge.

"NOOOO!"Suzaku screamed as the man fell to his death.

* * *

In the G-1 Base...

 _"Our demands have gone unanswered."_ Kusakabe stated. _"Therefore, we will throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met, for the sake of the hostages negotiations better be in good faith."_

* * *

Cornelia, Darlton and Guilford were now walking in the hallway.

"This is their warning? Barbarians."Darlton muttered.

"For now, we could negotiate just to get the women and children out."Guilford responded.

"Forget it! If you give in to their conditions even once then you're simply legitimizing terrorism."Cornelia stated coldly.

"Then do we use force?"Darlton asked.

"We would pursue that course of action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian."Guilford suggested.

 _"Euphie, Quil,... I..."_ Cornelia thought with a glare.

A Subordinate got their attention.

"Viceroy, it's Zero!"He stated. "We just received a message from Zero."

* * *

Diethard was doing fishing in the lake.

"What? What do you mean Van 3 was stolen by Zero?"He questioned angrily. "What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?"

"He said that when he realized what was happening it was too late."A man replied nervously.

"Huh."Diethard said. "Then where's Van 3 now?"

"Driving straight towards the military."the man stated.

"Huh?"Diethard asked in confusion.

* * *

Zero was at the top of the van and the Military was in front of him.

"We confirm, it's Zero, should we open fire?"

"No, just stand by."the other replied. "We'll capture him after he's surrounded."

* * *

Inside the Van...

Carrie and the rest of the group moves into the hotel.

They drove silently, in their new uniforms and indeed, in a stolen TV station vehicle.

All the members are wearing the same type of uniform.

A pure, jet black color uniforms, with silver out-linings.

Carrie wore a short purple amethyst dress with gold lines on it and a matching cape behind it. She wore long gloves and high heel boots that were the same color as her dress. Also a small purple mask that covered her eyes.

"Hey, when Zero went off about justice earlier, what do you think he meant?"Ohgi asked.

"Don't know, but we may die first before we find out."Kallen said. "Seems all of our escape routes have been cut off."

"Don't worry."Carrie admitted as she typed on a black small gadget computer that had somekind of silver 'V' symbol. "Zero's not entirely stupid, he has a plan."

"I'm just wondering, why didn't we use that other vehicle?"

"Oh so you want the whole world to see where we hide out huh?"

"Point taken."

"I don't know about this Zero character, you think we should trust him?"

"No, that's why I said he looks shifty to me. But if anything goes wrong I'll do something about it."

Underneath her mask, a aqua bird symbol appeared in Carrie's left eye and number calculations appeared in the screen that showed the parts of the hotel.

 _"Jackpot..."_ She thought.

Carrie smirked as she turned her eyes to the purple Knightmare, holding a golden spear in it's hand.

"Well…if it isn't Cornelia…"She said.

This caused her to earn stares from her team mates.

* * *

In the Bridge...

Zero was surrounded by the military and met face to face with Cornelia.

 _"Cornelia, much as I'd love to get you back right here and now you're more useful to me alive."_ Zero thought. _"If you do what I predict I won't need to use my Geass."_

"Well well, we meet again, Zero."Cornelia said. "Are you a member of the Japan Liberation Front? Or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns take priority over yours at the moment and so for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I shall take my revenge right here."

She took out her long pistol pointing it directly at his head.

"Cornelia, which would you choose: Clovis, who is dead, or Euphiemia _and_ Quillian, who are alive?"Zero questioned.

Cornelia's eyes widened hearing that statement as her hand suddenly trembled, her confidence gone for a millisecond.

 _"My suspicion's confirmed."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"The first task at hand is completed, you haven't changed, dear sister, you've always doted on sweet little Euphemia and Quillian that's why you won't take aggressive action, your emotions are getting in the way."_

Cornelia glared at Zero with a cold glare.

"It's within my power to save Euphemia and Quillian for you."Zero stated.

"What do you mean?"Cornelia demanded. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I said that I'm able to rescue them."Zero admitted.

* * *

Inside the Hotel...

"Zero you say?"Kusakabe asked.

"Yes, sir."A JLN Member replied. "Word came from the Britannian Army."

* * *

In the Bridge...

 _"Attention all forces, let Zero pass."_ the Commander said. _"I repeat, let Zero pass."_

A angry glare was on Cornelia's face as Zero and the van passed her.

Carrie notice this on the window.

 _"You still have a pure heart, big sister..."_ She thought with a smile.

 _"Either the Japan Liberation Front will accept me as their ally, or they're going to treat me as nothing more than a nuisance."_ Zero thought. _"In any event, I highly doubt that they can't resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Zero, we shall see, excellent, all the operation's preliminary conditions have been cleared."_

"Viceroy, what are we doing?"Darlton asked.

"I believe that by letting Zero go in, we can buy some time before the next hostage is executed."Cornelia answered with a smirk. "So, this is our chance, we can hit them both at the same time."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Wonderful! I want to thank you for that lovely order. Ha ha ha!"Lloyd laughed. "They said you've got the green light, Lancelot, you've orders to charge right into that linear cannon in the tunnel."

"Wait a minute, you mean they're using him as a decoy to make an opening for them?"Cecile asked.

"Yep, seems like they'll use the confusion to send in the royal guard."Lloyd said.

"Seems like? But Lloyd..."Cecile protested.

"Miss Cecile, I'm ready."Suzaku said. "Please let me do it, if Lancelot and I are needed, and we're able to give the hostages an opportunity to be saved, then I'll do it. Even if it means being a decoy."

Suzaku took out his key and activating the Lancelot.

"The only variable in this is that pesky linear cannon waiting for you in the tunnel."Lloyd said. "Space is tight in there, the Lancelot will only have a 47.8% evasion rate."

"Are we really going through with this?"Cecile asked.

"Yep, make sure you both pull out of there before it's too late."Lloyd said. "Lancelot might be wrecked, that would be unacceptable."

"Before it's too late?"Suzaku asked.

"No."Lloyd replied.

"Understood sir."Suzaku said.

The Lancelot went inside the tunnel.

 _"Twelve minutes to operation start."_ the woman said. _"Commencing countdown."_

* * *

Beneath the Hotel...

The hostages were guarded by the JLF soliders.

Euphemia and Quillian were in disguise and in the crowd.

"An...Eleven."Nina whispered.

"What did you say?"the JLF solider asked pointing his gun at Nina.

Nina screamed as Milly held her tightly.

"Not Elevens! We're Japanese, dammit."the JLF solider said angrily.

"Yes we're aware of that."Milly said firmly. "Just lay off of her."

"Then correct her, we're not called Elevens."the solider said.

"Fine, we'll correct her."Shirley said.

"How dare you speak like that to me? You three, come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a _real_ lesson."the JLF member threatened.

Quillian greeted his teeth in anger.

"No! No!"Nina screamed.

"I said get up now!"the solider stated coldly grabbing her arm.

"No! Let me go!"Nina screamed trying to break free.

Then Euphemia and Quillian stood up.

"Stop it!"Euphemia stated.

"How dare you do that to a young lady!"Quillian growled.

"Who the hell are you two?"a JLF solider asked as he threw Nina to the floor.

"We demand you take us to your leader right now, understand?"Euphemia said.

"What?"a solider growled.

"You heard my sister!"Quillian snapped. "Take us to your leader!"

"No Sub-Viceroy, Knight, please."A woman begged.

"You're addressing Euphemia Li Britannia."Euphemia said removing her glasses. "The third princess of the Britannian Empire."

"And Quillian Ai Britannia."Quillian stated coldly. "The twelfth prince and eighteenth in line to the imperial throne."

The Britannians and the JLF soldiers gasped in shock.

"Are you all right, young lady?"Euphemia asked.

"You haven't been hurt, right?"Quillian said.

"Huh? No..."Nina said with a hint of surprise.

* * *

Zero and Carrie walked silently through the empty, deserted floors of the hotel.

"Be careful of Kusakabe."Carrie warned before the doors opened and the duo makes their way to Kusakabe's private room.

"I'm always careful." Zero said softly.

The doors opened revealing two guards guarding a large door, which Carrie guessed, was where Kusakabe was.

They nodded to Zero, allowing them entrance, glancing curiously at Carrie as she passed.

Her eyes narrowed as they set on the man, sitting on the couch, in front of a wall size flag of Japan, almost relaxed, eyes staring at them.

"Captain Josui Kusakabe." Zero said respectively, making his way to the middle of the room with Carrie. "You have no intention of joining me?"

"Remove that mask and reveal your real face to us."Kusakabe said. "It's disrespectful not to."

"I understand, but before I do, I'd like to ask you something."Zero said. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"

"Gain attention."Kusakabe said. "I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"How stale."Zero said coldly. "You people are obsolete, there's no saving you."

"What your doing is very stupid, if you ask me."Carrie said firmly.

Kusakabe glared at them.

"What? Why you-"A solider asked pointing his gun at them.

"Explain what you mean by that."Kusakabe said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"ME Boost."Suzaku said.

"Lancelot, now launching!"Cecile said.

The Lancelot activated and zoomed off.

As he boosted in the tunnel, he was spotted by the electro magnetic shrapnel cannon.

The cannon started firing at it.

But the Lancelot was avoiding the shots.

"I warned you about this, Lloyd!"Cecile stated.

"He doesn't wanna play decoy, he's going for the goal."Lloyd admitted.

* * *

Back inside the Hotel...

Euphemia and Quillian were brought to a door with two JLF soldiers.

"I brought the hostage that I radioed about earlier for the Lieutenant Colonel to see."a soldier said. "She claims that she's Princess Euphemia and the boy says he's Prince Quillian."

* * *

Inside the room...

"Zero, there's no point talking anymore!"Kusakabe said pointing his gun at Zero.

The rest of the soldiers did the same thing.

Zero activates his Geass, while Carrie takes out something from her back revealing a Samurai sword.

The two putted an end to Kusakabe and his men.

The door opened revealing Euphemia and Quillian.

"It's alright now."Carrie said simply as she placed her sword back in it's place.

"Zero."Euphemia said, while Quillian glared at him.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide when they realized how meaningless this operation was."Zero said. "Euphemia,Quillian, both of you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the commoners, neither of you haven't changed."

"Huh?"Quillian asked.

* * *

Outside the Hotel...

"What? The AE6 Knightmare?"Cornelia asked.

"Yes."Darlton said. "At the rate it's going it'll break through soon."

"Huh."Cornelia said. "Do we dare hold out hope?"

* * *

Kallen and the rest of the group aimed their guns at the last of Kusakabe's men.

* * *

Inside the Hotel Room...

Lelouch stared at Euphemia and Quillian, trying to sum them up.

Carrie did the same.

Quillian seemed to not have changed at all, but yet…he seemed less like a child.

But deep down, she was sadden to see him already grew into a young teenage boy, while Euphie, her other favourite sister was still kind and gentle like she remembered she was.

Zero noticed Euphemia glancing between him and Carrie, understandably confused.

"I heard that you're the Sub-Viceroy now, Your Highness, Princess Euphemia Li Britannia and your Prince Quillian Ai Britannia."Zero said.

Euphemia and Quillian turned their gaze completely on him.

"It's not an appointment we're happy with."Quillian stated coldly.

"No, it's because Clovis was murdered."Zero said. "That was my handiwork, he begged pathetically for his life to the very end, he pleaded with the same tongue that ordered the deaths of Elevens."

Euphemia and Quillian's glares grew more deadly.

"So is that the reason that you killed our brother?"Euphemia said angrily.

"No."Zero replied.

"Then why!"Quillian growled.

"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor."Carrie said simply.

"That reminds me…"Zero said as though an idea just came to mind as he reached into his pocket inside his cape with drawing a gun and aiming it directly at the duo. "You two are his children too, isn't?"

Quillian quickly went in front of Euphemia to protect her.

Carrie immediately placed a hand on the gun, gripping it tightly as Euphemia gasped in surprise, while Quillian remained calm.

"Forget Zero, it's not worth it."She reminded.

* * *

Outside...

The Lancelot took out the JLF cannon and flew away up in the air.

"It's the Eleven."Cornelia said.

The building started falling down.

"He really did it."Cornelia said and looked at her knight. "Guilford!"

"Right."Guilford said.

The Lancelot spotted Zero and Carrie in one of the hotel rooms.

"Ah, no way."

The building fell to the ground.

"EUPHIE! QUIL!"Cornelia screamed.

"My friends!"Suzaku said in shock.

The Lancelot rushed to the corrupted hotel.

 _"Warrant Officer Kururugi, don't!"_ Lloyd said.

* * *

In a Van...

"What about the cameras in Van 3?"Diethard asked.

"I told you, Zero took the Van..."the man said.

"Well then, let's hope we pick up a signal from them."Diethard said. "What are you doing, Zero? Wasn't that part of your plan...to show us something?"

* * *

Suzaku looked at the destroyed hotel.

"I couldn't rescue them."Suzaku said sadly. "They're dead, I failed, not again!"

He slammed his fist on the controllers.

* * *

Zero appeared in the entire TV screens.

Euphemia sat on the lifeboat she was in, shocked made it to her core.

She and Quillian watched Zero from a lifeboat along with two of their bodyguards that were assigned to escort them whenever they need to protect them.

Shirley, Milly, Nina and the other hostages were in the lake and on lifeboats as well.

"My dear Britannians."Zero Announced. "Have no fear, all the hostages from the hotel are safe and sound. I, Zero, return them to you unharmed."

"They're fine!"Suzaku said in relief.

* * *

"Of all the brazen audacity..."Cornelia growled. "If we attack you those people will quickly become your hostages, won't they?"

* * *

The lights on the yacht shines to reveal a new group of people in black uniforms with Zero standing in the center and Carrie stood proudly behind Zero at his right side.

"People!"Zero said. "Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit, we, are the Black Knights."

* * *

"Black Knights?"Cecile asked.

"Ironic, isn't it?"Lloyd said with a smile. "The terrorists referring to themselves as knights."

* * *

"We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield."Zero said. "Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians, the Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and they mercilessly executed them, it was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished."

* * *

"You heard me right, I said let it run."Diethard ordered and got a reply. "Liable? I'll be the one responsible for this!"

* * *

"Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions."Zero said. "I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong, the only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again, no matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be."

 _"Knights...for justice?"_ Carrie thought. _"So that's what you meant, Lulu..."_

"Those of you with power, fear us."Zero said throwing out his right arm, letting his cloak flare up dramatically. "Those of you without it, rally behind us, we, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **By the Jessica possesses a Geass ability known as 'The Order,' which** **accurately identifies the positions of targets within a given range and precisely calculates their probable movement trajectories based on all known variables.**


	10. Refrain

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 9: Refrain**

 _Lelouch, a young outcast prince of Britannia, possesses two great powers._

 _One of them is Geass, the absolute ability to compel any person to do whatever he commands._

 _The other is the Black Knights, his military force assembled with the intent of destroying the Britannian Empire ruled by his father._

 _Veiling his true identity behind a mask and the codename Zero, Lelouch has made his move to avenge his mother's murder and to create a world in which his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness._

 _With the help of his half sister Jessica and an immortal girl Rei._

 _W_ _hat will be the final outcome of these actions...?_

 _At this point, no one can predict..._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

Scene changes showing Jeremiah and Villetta, then Cornelia and her royal guards.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed Zero, Carrie, C.C, Rei, Isao, Kaguya and other members of the Black Knights.

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku were in a grass field then in a ruined area.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on the Lancelot and activating it.

Then showed Carrie and her Knightmare, the Rosen Krone.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

It then changed showing Jessica's hand waving at the sunset, then a figure with a Geass symbol behind him.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Then showed a Sutherland activating.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera reveals a group of Sutherlands.

Finally the Lancelot surround by flames.

* * *

In the Night in Ashford Academy...

In her room, Jessica was brushing her samurai sword with a towel, while Rei was listening to the radio.

 _"...Clearing the last of the debris from around the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Centre Hotel."_ the Reporter said. _"It's been two weeks since Zero unveiled his Black Knights, but there's still little insight into the man behind the mask, they weren't able to track his escape route? They let the hostages go and somehow made it to the other shore."_

Rei puts off the radio and sighed. "So you guys really became the heroes."

"Yep."Jessica said. "By the way, where did you get this sword? You didn't steal it right?"

"Of course, I didn't, it was a gift from a friend."Rei said simply. "She said she wanted me to keep it save for her."

"If she gave it to you, why did you give it to me?"Jessica asked.

"It suits you more than me."Rei said and ate a s'more.

Jessica rolled her eyes and continued brushing her sword.

But then saw something on it.

Jessica looked closely at her sword and saw a small silver name that said Kikuko Tokugawa.

 _"_ _Tokugawa?"_ She thought in confusion.

* * *

Later that night somewhere east of the Settlement...

In a storage depot, two men were talking with each other.

"I know it's for welfare, but why waste it on the Elevens?"a man asked.

"That's why I'm selling it to you, my friend."the other man said. "The Eleven population could use a little thinning out, if you ask me."

* * *

Zero, Carrie and the Black Knights were running on a small bridge of the building.

* * *

"Your payment will be transferred to your wife's account."the other man said.

"Princess Cornelia is a soldier."the man said. "This sort of thing doesn't interest her all that much."

* * *

Zero, Carrie and the Black Knights ran towards the door.

* * *

Inside the Storage...

Then the lights went off.

The Black Knights fires the metal door through the other side that took out few guards with guns.

"Hit the lights! Turn 'em on!"a man shouted.

One of the dealers managed to find a light switch to turn on backup.

The lights came back on and the surviving dealers were shocked to find Zero, Carrie and the Black Knights aiming their guns at them.

"You're... you're the...!"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"The Black Knights!"Kallen said and stood up.

Everyone in class started laughing, what Kallen said.

During recess, Shirley and Rivalz spoke with her.

"That's not like you, dozing off in class like that."Shirley said.

"Well, I ..."Kallen said softly.

"You could learn a thing or two from Jess."Rivalz said. "She's an expert at sleeping in class."

The three classmates looked and saw Jessica resting her head on the desk, but also fast asleep.

"She's not sleeping now, is she?"Kallen asked.

"I don't know what she's up to night after night."Rivalz said. "But she sleeps through about half of them these days."

A surprised look grew on Kallen's face.

* * *

At the Viceroy Palace...

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alamein front."Cornelia said. "We can't go on dragging our feet around here, I want to solidify domestic affairs, it's high time Area 11 was made a satellite nation, for that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism, of course, but another major problem is the rampant abuse of Refrain amongst the Eleven, productivity is plummeting, it's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route, we have to put an end to it."

"Yes, but be careful."Euphemia said.

"We can't bear another loose."Quillian said sadly.

"You two as well."Cornelia said. "I don't want either of you leaving the settlement."

Quillian nodded.

"Cornelia, what about Black Knights and Zero?"Euphemia asked.

"I'll let them roam free a bit longer."Cornelia said. "I owe them that for saving your lives, however, upon my return, once I've cleaned up this Area, I'm entrusting it to you both, try to stay out of harm's way from now on, all right, Euphie, Quil?"

"Okay, big sister."Quillian said with a smile.

Euphemia was thinking about what Zero said in the Hotel.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Because Clovis was an offspring of the Britannian Emperor."_ Zero said and took out his gun. _"That reminds me...you two are his children too, isn't?"_

 _Carrie placed her hand on the gun, gripping it tightly._

 _"Forget it, Zero."_ Carrie said. _"It's not worth it."_

* * *

 _"When he spoke to me that night, what was he alluding to?"_ Euphemia thought. _"Suzaku, what would you make of all this? About what Zero is doing and of me."_

Then Carrie came into her mind.

 _"But why did she stopped him from killing us?"_ She thought.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"Man, this double life sure is a killer."Kallen yawned felling exhausted on the previous mission.

Then she heard voices coming from inside the council room.

"Come on, Suzaku, hold him down!"Milly said.

"Damn it, Suzaku, cut it out!"Lelouch said. "Stop it! I'm not kidding!"

The door opened in front of Kalle and saw her classmates dressed up as cats.

Jessica wore a pink maid lolita dress with matching cat ears and tail. Also had black whiskers on her cheekbones and pink high heels.

Lelouch was tied up in a chair, so that Shirley can put cat make up on him.

"Sorry, Lelouch."Suzaku said. "But it's the president's orders."

"Do you have to always follow a person's orders, Suza?"Jessica asked with a frown.

"Yeah, like you're not enjoying this at all!"Lelouch said.

"Will you hold still!"Shirley said.

Milly notice Kallen. "Good miaoning."

"Good morning, I guess."Kallen said softly. "What is all this?"

"What do you mean?"Rivalz said. "Didn't we tell you? It's our welcome party for Arthur."

"Sounds like fun..."Kallen said.

"Well, classes are postponed, we might as well have some fun, right?"Jessica said with a smile.

"I set some stuff aside for you, over here."Shirley said. "To make up for all my getting so upset before, take your pick."

"What? For me?"Kallen asked.

"She doesn't need a costume."Lelouch said. "You're already wearing a mask, right?"

"You really are a riot, you know that?"Kallen said with a frown. "You ought to be on television."

"What do you think, Miss TV Star?"Rivalz asked looking at Shirley said.

"Oh, I thought that she meant Lelouch."Suzaku said.

"Would you quit joking about that?"Shirley stated. "The whole thing's a huge pain in the butt, we've been hounded with questions day and night, even in the bath!"

"We haven't been able to leave school grounds in a week."Milly said.

"Not that I don't feel for you, but I don't see why we can't leave either."Rivalz said.

"Hmm, that's the price of friendship."Milly said. "The Romance of the Three Kingdoms: "It matters not that we were born apart, upon this day we die as one."

"Is that your idea of a love quote?"Rivalz asked.

"If I go down, then we all do."Milly said.

"That's a little dark."Rivalz said and looked at Suzaku. "Right, Suzaku?"

"I'm glad...that we could all be together again."Suzaku said emotionally and tears were coming out of his eyes. "You know, like this."

This caused Lelouch and Jessica to smile at him.

"Come on!"Rivalz said. "Hey, we're supposed to be unwinding in here!"

He and Suzaku fell down on the floor causing Lelouch and the three girls to laugh.

"That's what's so refreshing about Suzaku, though."Shirley said.

"Yeah, but once in a while you just want him to get a clue, you know?"Milly said.

"Oh, sorry about that."Suzaku said.

"You don't need to apologize, Suza."Jessica teased.

"Oh, you lovely puddy cat."Rivalz said cubbing his cheeks.

Nina and the four laughed.

 _"It's so funny to think I helped save their lives."_ Kallen thought with a smile.

* * *

Later that day...

Jessica was walking around town and acting like a normal school girl.

There were wanted posters of Zero in every building and every person was reading a newspaper about the Black Knights.

 _"Ever since we made our big splash at the hotel jacking, the Black Knights have taken the world by storm."_ Jessica thought. _"We've become a friend to the weak, just as Zero proclaimed we would, terrorists who involve civilians, an overbearing military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers, if the law would not punish them, then we would, in the blink of an eye, we'd become heroes, support for us has swelled and we've even gotten our hands on some Knightmares again, of course, no one could show that in public, because..."_

Jessica went out of her thoughts, when she saw three boys wearing black capes playing happily together.

She smiled at them reminding her the happy times of her childhood.

One of the boy's mother stopped her son from playing.

"Stop pretending you're a Black Knight."the woman said.

"But why?"the boy asked happily.

"You mustn't ever say anything against Britannia."the woman warned. "We're Elevens, have you forgotten that?"

A look of sadness went on Jessica's face.

 _"Because our leader Zero, who had killed Prince Clovis."_ Jessica thought. _"There are many in our ranks who wish to know his true identity,but I'm only who knows who he really is, but if Kallen and the others push too hard, I suspect that he would vanish and without him, I'm fairly certain we'd be finished."_

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch walked past Rivalz, who was fixing his motorbike.

"Hey, there, Pal."Rivalz said. "Haven't seen you much lately."

"Really?"Lelouch asked.

"Yeah."Rivalz said. "Really."

* * *

Inside...

Nina was thinking about Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian.

* * *

Meanwhile in JLF...

"Why would the masses flock around those who saved Euphemia and Quillian?"Urabe asked.

"Even Kyoto has said that they would send the Black Knights the Guren MK II."Senba said.

"To those would-be Robin Hoods?"Asahina asked.

"They're not part of the resistance, killing Kusakabe was proof of that."Chiba stated.

"The colonel killed himself, didn't he?"Urabe asked.

"Well, I hear they didn't try to stop him, in any case, lieutenant colonel Todo, we can't let this stand."Senba said.

* * *

In Kallen's House...

"Mistress Kallen, mistress Kallen."the maid called out.

Milly and Jessica were in the entrance of the house.

"Madam president? Jess?"Kallen asked.

"We just dropped by to give you something."Milly said.

"Hey."Jessica said giving a small wave.

"Where would you like me to show them to?"the maid asked. "The parlor perhaps or maybe..."

"We'll be in my room."Kallen interrupted.

"As you wish."the maid said.

"Oh, I heard you had friends down here, I was sure one of them would be a boy."Mrs. Stadtfeld said. "Out all night and missing school,not to mention all your visits to the ghetto, you're lucky your father's back in the homeland."

Kallen glared at her.

"No fighting one's blood, is there?"Mrs Stadtfeld said eyeing at the maid causing her to put her down on the floor in shame and stand back a little.

"You're the one who enjoying dad not being around here, aren't you?"Kallen said angrily.

Mrs Stadtfeld glared back at her.

The maid accidentally knocked over the vase.

"Oh dear, what have I done."the maid said bending down to clean the mess.

"What's wrong with you!"Mrs Stadtfeld demanded.

"Forgive me, milady, forgive me."the maid said as she cleaned the mess.

"Can't you do anything right?"Mrs Stadtfeld asked. "Besides selling your body, that is."

 _"This woman reminds me a bit of Carine's mother..."_ Jessica thought remembering the time, when she had to me a maid in one of her father's imperial consorts home.

* * *

Afterwards in Kallen's Room...

The three classmates were having tea together.

"Quite the complicated home life you have, isn't?"Milly said.

"So what was it you wanted to give me?"Kallen asked.

"Grandfather asked me to pass this on."Milly said taking out a paper.

"You mean the principal?"Kallen asked.

"Your transcript since middle school."Milly said. "I thought I'd better give them to you off of school grounds."

"So my secret's out then, isn't it? That I'm actually an Eleven and Britanian half-breed."Kallen said simply. "That was my stepmother down there, my real mother was that clod of a maid who knocked over the vase."

"And your father..is he the head of the Statfeld family?"Jessica asked.

"My mother is such a fool, in the end, she wound up a servant."Kallen said. "She doesn't have any real skills and no matter who's ridiculing her, all she can do is laugh like it's nothing, she didn't have to chose to stay in this house, you know? She's just clinging some old lover who jilted her."

"You really hate your mother, don't you."Milly said.

"I just find her depressing."Kallen answered.

"Well, this is getting a little heavy."Jessica said before taking a sip of her tea. "Imagine, the wife and the daughter and the other woman, all living together, I know how you feel, it reminds me in the time when I was living in the homeland..."

"Ah, it could be worse."Kallen said. "Three square meals and a roof, right? I mean, it's not unbearable, most of the time, anyway."

"That's good."Milly said. "Still, somethings in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up, they eventually break you, oh, don't worry, I won't lie, I'm always hungry for secrets, but I'd never talk about this."

Jessica giggled. "That's a relief..."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was reading a magazine and Suzaku was looking inside a box.

"I can't believe you teared up."Lelouch said. "That's so embarrassing."

"It's called honesty."Suzaku said and winced when Arthtur bit his hand.

"Well, good thing's the Black Knights were there to save them."Lelouch said. "That's all I can say."

"If they wanted to catch criminals, they could have joined the police force, you know?"Suzaku asked. "Why don't they, I wonder."

"They probably don't think the cops are up to the job."Lelouch said. "I tend to agree."

"The police may not be that effective right now, but they could evoke change from within."Suzaku admitted.

"Yeah, and in the process, they get all tangled up in red tape and bureaucracy."Lelouch said.

"If they had done everything in their power to change things, that might hold water."Suzaku said. "As long as they don't, then all of it's just self-righteous posturing."

"Self-righteous?"Lelouch asked.

"And what constitutes evil in their eyes?"Suzaku said. "What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification."

Then Shirley came in.

"Oh, it's just you two?"She asked.

"Anyway, I guess I gotta go back to the base pretty soon."Suzaku said and stood up. "See you around, Shirley."

He then left the room for Shirley to talk to Lelouch.

Shirley walked to Lelouch.

"So Lulu... I was, um..."Shirley said. "I was thinking if you had some time, you and I..."

"Back to base..."Lelouch said. "Now that was an interesting choice of words, 'Go back', implying that's where he thinks he belongs."

* * *

Outside of School...

In the mall, Jessica was talking with Ohgi on the phone.

"Refrain?"Jessica asked.

" _It's a psychotropic, makes you think you've gone back to the past."_ Ohgi said.

"Must be all the rage here in Japan."Jessica said.

 _"Yeah ,well... Who doesn't long for the days before the occupation, right?"_ Ohgi said. " _This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese, can't very well ignore it soon as the Burais are stocked, we move."_

"Supplys keep rolling in and I hear lots of people are ready to join us."Jessica said. "Black Knights sure are popular, huh."

 _"Well, we are the heroic knights for justice."_ Ohgi said. _"I'll call you and Kallen when the ammo gets here."_

"Okay."Jessica said and ended the call.

She looked at her gold bracelet that had a triple hollyhock symbol on it.

Then the surname on her samurai sword came into her mind.

"Tokugawa?"She whispered. "Why does that surname fells familiar..."

"Come on Eleven, say something."

Jessica turned around to find five Britannian guys picking on a Japanese man with a hot dog apron.

The five guys were beating up a Japanese men because they seemed to enjoy distributing their prejudices.

"You are sorry, aren't ya?"

"Bowing your heads is what you Elevens do best, right?"

"Eleven..."Jessica growled and holding her phone tightly.

"Eatin' bad food really makes us wanna off somebody, you know?"

Jessica was about to step forward, but then someone grabbed her shoulder and saw Lelouch.

"Lulu..."Jessica said.

"No, there's five of them."Lelouch said "You wouldn't stand a chance at all."

"So you think I should just ignore it?"Jessica asked.

"Go on, take a good look at that Eleven."Lelouch said.

"Come on, what's the matter?"

"Aren't you gonna cry?"

"Buddy, just say you're sorry."

"If we intervene and help him win, he wouldn't be able to sell a thing tomorrow."Lelouch said. "It was his choice to become a Britannian slave that's just the price you pay for working in the settlement."

"But..."Jessica said.

Then the five boys walked up to them.

"You got a problem over there?"

"Not feeling sorry for this Eleven, are ya?"

"Nah, they feel the same way we do, don't you guys?"

"Not quite."Lelouch said. "But you're tired of beating up Elevens now, aren't you?"

He then activated his Geass to control the five boys.

"Yeah."the dark green haired guy said. "This is boring."

"You guys wanna hit the arcade?"

"I got no cash."the other boy said.

The five boys walked away.

"Well they got bored pretty quick, huh?"Lelouch said.

"Because you used your secret weapon."Jessica said with a smirk.

She then rushed to the injured seller.

"Hey, are you all right?"Jessica asked.

The man looked at her. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

He then saw the symbol of her bracelet.

"Your a..."

But then notice the symbol on her uniform tie.

"A Britannian student!"the seller said. "What can I get for you? How about a nice California hot dog, miss?"

He then notice Lelouch.

"Is this your boyfriend?"the seller asked. "I can get him something too, I have ice cream, if you like?"

"Just two ice creams please."Jessica said kindly feeling sorry for him.

 _"What was he going to say before he realized I was a Britannian?"_ She thought.

Lelouch and Jessica makes a stroll towards a seat in the park where they can see the daily lives of a Britannian outback, more peaceful than the battlefronts.

The fountain waters brushed through streams as it makes the land more and more peacefully blise.

The two didn't talk much, just watching the park like they have a lot of things going on in their minds.

"In some ways, Area 11 is better off now than the old Japan ever was."Lelouch said. "Being made a colony of the Empire has stabilized its military and economic position in the world, Elevens can even attain full citizenship through the legal process, it's easy to become a honorary Britannian, just a question of pride, really though I can certainly understand why they'd resist."

"And knowing all that, what do you think about it at all, Lulu?"Jessica asked.

"Nothing."Lelouch replied.

"You know, I've think chess has gotten into your brain too much."Jessica admitted. "It's all Shirley talks about, saying how intelligent you are but how you barely ever apply yourself."

"That's why I don't do anything."Lelouch said.

"That's not true..."Jessica said before taking a taste of her ice cream. "Your someone way at the top..."

"That Eleven we saw back there could tell you-"Lelouch said and trailed off.

He then notice Jessica resting her head on his shoulder and her eyes were closed causing him to smile.

* * *

In a Bar...

Villetta was having a conversation with Jeremiah.

"So, about this Orange thing..."Villetta said. "Sorry to bring it up, is this whole thing true, though? That you can't remember anything about when Private Suzaku Kururugi was taken."

"I don't except you to believe me."Jeremiah said.

"No, it's just that...during the whole Shinjuku incident, I suffered some sort of memory lapse also."Villetta admitted.

"You did?"Jeremiah asked.

"By the time I regained my senses, my Sutherland had been stolen."Villetta said. "But right before that entire gap in my memory, I remember running into that traitor Blackstone and then some high school kid."

"So you think it was Blackstone and that student?"Jeremiah asked.

"I can't remember his face, but there may still be a way to get to the bottom of this."Villetta said.

* * *

In Tokyo Settlement...

Another night was another raid for the Refrain trafficking.

Tonight was very dark at the storage depot.

The viewing lights from the Tokyo Settlement made the depot more darker with the Black Knights waiting anxiously for Zero's signal to call them.

Most of them were pretty much annoyed that they have to do this little by little, but at least they were making process from the indigenous population.

Every Black Knights loaded their rifles, ready to bust in and kill the drug dealers.

"What the hell is Zero thinking?!" Tamaki inquired, annoyed. "After all his talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police?!"

"Still feels pretty good to have the will of the people behind us, though." Ohgi said.

"Yeah, he's right." Sugiyama added. "We're totally heroes on the Net."

"Are we in the right? I don't know any more."Kallen said.

"Kallen..."Carrie whispered.

Out of the corner, a flashing green beacon signals them to come, indicating that Zero has successfully secured their entrance.

"There's the signal from Zero." Kent said.

Carrie looks at the direction from where he was and smirked. "I'm impressed Zero, you've managed to get through."

"How many tricks does this guy have up his sleeve, anyway?" Tamaki added.

* * *

Inside the Settlement...

A group of drug dealers were putting away some refrains.

"Is the shipment for Nagoya ready?"

"Nice and safe here in the settlement, huh?"the other man said.

The iron walls were breaking with holes as the bullets make the shot at those who were nearby dead to the floor.

The Black Knights busted through with ease and aimed their guns at the dealers.

"The Black Knights have arrived!"Tamaki called out.

They began to light up as the bullets hits several of the drug dealers.

The dealers brings out their assault rifles to retaliate.

Carrie was on the red Glasgow that Kallen was controlling.

"These Knightmares really are amazing."Kallen said. "Each one is an army unto itself."

Kallen blasted at a iron wall causing Carrie to take out her sword to slash it open.

Inside was dark and there were group of people effected by the Refrain.

"Japan! Japan! Japan!"a man said happily.

"That's right, I'm getting married next month!"a woman said happily.

"I've been promoted! I'm going to the Paris office!"another man said.

"Leave it to us! Japan is on the vanguard of technology!"a male civilian said.

"Refrain..."Carrie said in realization.

She then saw the seller from before.

"I'm studying abroad! I can't believe I got in!"the seller said happily.

"Poor them..."Carrie said in sadness. "They think the past was best for them..."

"Careful, it's dangerous to run like that."a woman said.

Carrie notice a familiar woman walking by.

 _"Mrs Kozuki?"_ She thought in surprise.

"Mother!?"Kallen said.

She then used her Glasgow's right hand to pick her up.

"Really, Naoto."Mrs Kozuki said. "Please, I need you to keep an eye on your little sister."

Then something shot off the red Glasgow's left hand.

There the two girls saw a white Knightmare holding a gun.

"The Knight Police?!"Carrie growled. "Damm it!"

The Red Knightamre starts to go away with the Knight Police following and shooting at it.

But Carrie got out her sword to block the lasers.

Zero and the rest were in the entrance.

"Isn't that a police unit?"

"They're in on this deal?"Ohgi said. "Tamaki!"

"Don't look at me! When I checked it out, there weren't any cops involved!"Tamaki said.

"Corrupted filth..."Zero said.

The Red Knightmare was still being chased by the Knight Police.

"You're in the way!"Kallen growled and held her mother.

"I'll cover you!"Carrie shouted and jumped off the red Glasgow.

She used her sword to break the Police's Gun causing it to take out a knife.

The police frame tried to strike her with the large knife, but Carrie dodge it, which moved after her, speeding around the corner.

The Glasgow's left arm was the only thing that could get access to her weapon, but Kallen's mother was blocking it.

"Damn it! I don't need you!"Kallen growled. "I don't want you!"

"Kallen... Naoto..."Mrs Kozuki said.

Zero and the boys showed up.

"It won't work on a Knightmare."Zero said.

Carrie continued dodging the Knight Police's knife slashes.

Kallen placed her mum safely on the ground. "Go on, run, get moving, you idiot!"

"I'm here for you."Kallen said softly. "I'm here for you, Kallen, I'm here as I always have been."

"Then that's... that's why you stayed in his house? You stayed there for me? You fool!"Kallen said. "Or maybe...I'm the fool..."

She then activated the slash harkens and connects them on a wall.

The harkens pulls the Glasgow and the Knight Police towards the wall, but it only killed the police.

Carrie let out a breath of relief.

"Kallen!"Ohgi said as he and the boys rushed to her.

"I'm so happy for you...you can finally become a Britannian now, Kallen."Mrs Kozuki said. "Nobody will ever be able to hurt you now, darling and you're free to travel and use the phone anytime you want."

Carrie walked up to Zero, who was looking at Mrs Kozuki.

"So this...is her mother?"Zero said.

"Yeah..."Carrie said sadly.

C.C and Rei were secretly on the bridge roof and has watched the whole thing.

"False tears bring pain to those around you."C.C said. "A false smile brings pain to one's self."

"But a mother's love is more stronger, right?"Rei asked and C.C nodded.

* * *

Afterwards...

Kallen brought her mother in the Hospital and was wearing her school uniform again.

"It's an after-effect of Refrain."a nurse said. "She's unable to talk much, she'll recover eventually, but it will take time."

"Mother, your sentence...you got 20 years."Kallen said as tears fell down her face. "But you wait! I'm working to change things when you get out, I swear to you! I'll make a world where you and I can live a normal life again, so please, Mother..."

Mrs Kozuki placed her hand on her daughter's.

"Hang in there...Hang in there, Kallen... My little girl..."Mrs Kozuki said.

"Don't you worry...I will."Kallen cried as she held her hand and smiled. "I promise you."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review, what you think so far:)**

 **P.S I'm kinda thinking of adding special episodes like 'Nunnally in Wonderland' and 'Akito the Exiled' in the story...**


	11. The Rosen Krone Dances

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 10: The Rosen Krone Dances**

 _Lelouch, a young outcast prince of Britannia, possesses two great powers._

 _One of them is Geass, the absolute ability to compel any person to do whatever he commands._

 _The other is the Black Knights, his military force assembled with the intent of destroying the Britannian Empire ruled by his father._

 _Veiling his true identity behind a mask and the codename Zero, Lelouch has made his move to avenge his mother's murder and to create a world in which his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness._

 _With the help of his half-sister Jessica and an immortal girl Rei._

 _W_ _hat will be the final outcome of these actions...?_

 _At this point, no one can predict._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

Scene changes showing Jeremiah and Villetta, then Cornelia and her royal guards.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed Zero, Carrie, C.C, Rei, Isao, Kaguya and other members of the Black Knights.

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku were in a grass field then in a ruined area.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on the Lancelot and activating it.

Then showed Carrie and her Knightmare, the Rosen Krone.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

It then changed showing Jessica's hand waving at the sunset, then a figure with a Geass symbol behind him.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Then showed a Sutherland activating.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera reveals a group of Sutherlands.

Finally the Lancelot surround by flames.

* * *

C.C and Rei dove gracefully into the pool, while wearing swimming costumes.

Lelouch was watching his laptop screen of applicants for the Black Knights.

He then notice Diethard on the list.

"A Britannian?"Lelouch said. "Looks too confident to be a spy, an extremist?"

"Isn't it wonderful how the number of the recruits keep growing?" C.C asked as she drifted in the pool, enjoying the night time swim.

"It looks like things are getting better."Rei said before diving down to swim.

"And it was simpler then expected."Lelouch said with a smirk. "While I bitterly hate the Britannians, I refuse to condone terrorism that is the prevailing view of most Elevens."

"Then basically, the Elevens support the Black Knights mostly."C.C said.

"Which in turn makes it easier for us to operate as a whole, it is a huge help that the people do not inform the Britannian authorities of our activities."Lelouch said. "Plus, Jess has had the Kyoto group to send us some Knightmares as well, the number of informants has been increasing quickly, too, the Japanese can't resist jumping on the bandwagon, they hear well grounded buzzword enough they go."

"So Lelouch would do you think of Jess being a tourist?"Rei asked as she looked at the moon.

"She is a great asset to the Black Knights."Lelouch replied. "Without her, I doubt we would have received Knightmares."

"She knows how to get what she wants."Rei admitted as she began paddling. "But I wonder, Lelouch, why is it you refer to her so informally in private?"

"What do you mean by that, Rei?"Lelouch asked.

"When you are with her, it's Carrie Blackstone, but now just Jess."Rei reminded.

Lelouch looked back to his laptop impassively.

Rei smirked, enjoying playing with Lelouch. "And why do you care for her that much?"

Lelouch glared at her slightly. "She's my other favourite sister."

"Do you like her because she's your sister or is she something else to you?"Rei asked with a smirk.

"You misunderstood."Lelouch admitted focusing back on his laptop.

"Of course, Lulu…"Rei chuckled before turning back to the moon. "Of course."

"Hence the "Knights for Justice" act."C.C said.

"Yeah, well everybody loves a hero and what better hero than a knight."Lelouch said.

"I kind of doubt that's what a real knight for justice would say."C.C said.

"You don't thinks so?"Lelouch asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yes, I was demoted from my position."Diethard said. "In very much the same way that you were."

Jeremiah glared at him.

"We have no intention of letting the situation end this way."Villetta said. "And we have the sneaking suspicion that you don't either."

"That's so? Well, who can say."Diethard said.

"We have a lead that might help us find zero."Jeremiah said.

"You're familiar with Ashford Private Academy?"Villetta asked. "I want to investigate a male student attending there, I think he may be working with Zero and Blackstone."

Diethard researched the school in his laptop.

"Villetta and I are going to be shipping out with the military soon for duty."Jeremiah said. "And will be stationed in the Narita mountains, therefore..."

"Narita?"Diethard said. "Isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are rumored to be located?"

"You may be a bit too clever for your own good."Jeremiah said.

Diethard smirked. "You overestimate me.""

* * *

In the Tokyo Settlement...

The lights went on showing the Knightmares that they got from Kyoto.

"Wow, it's amazing!"

"These are Glassgows, aren't they?"

"Burais, a Japanese modification."

"I've never seen these before."

"Man, the Black Knights have gotta some serious muscle."

The group glanced at the fully Japanese made Knightmare that was red as the crimson lotus.

Next to the Guren Mk-II was the Rosen Krone.

The Knightmare was way different from the Guren. It had demin blue and apple red shades with a few light and dark greys. Also it's eyes were shamrock green and the triple hollyhock symbol was on it's right hand.

Carrie smirked at it, while she stood beside Zero leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't easy to get them."Carrie admitted. "After all I have friends from high places."

Zero turned to her slightly, chuckling to himself.

"You have my gratitude."Zero said. "Our association with the Kyoto group will make us seem a much more authentic resistance." .

"Is the great Zero actually thanking me?"Carrie asked.

"As long as no one finds out."Zero said simply.

Carrie chuckled stepping forward with Zero.

The rest of the group ran to help a new member with equipment.

Carrie turned and smiled at Kallen before glancing at Zero.

"The Kyoto group are backing multiple resistance groups, am I right?" Zero asked.

Kallen nodded before smiling.

"Yes, which means that we've finally made it in."Kallen said. "They know that we're worthy!"

"No, they're just testing us."Zero replied. "Seeing what we can do with some Knightmares, if we gain their full support, we'll receive more."

"So, what if it is."Kallen said. "This is still incredible."

"You are way too positive."Carrie smirked as she threw a key to Kallen's hand.

Kallen looked at her in confusion. "What's this?"

"The Guren MK-II is yours now Kallen." Zero said.

"Mine?! But we have a lot more people now and Carrie-"Kallen said.

"Don't worry, I have my own personal one made."Carrie said nodding her head to the Rosen Krone.

"But we need the Guren's defence to protect you-"Kallen said.

"You're a top notch pilot, I'm a commander, I'll use a Burai, but you're our only ace to play during a battle, besides."Zero said and looked straight at Kallen. "You have reason to fight."

Kallen gripped the key before nodding to Zero. "Right."

"Zero! You got a second?" Ohgi called out as he entered the hall. "We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with the Black Knights."

Carrie raised an amused eyebrow behind her small mask.

Zero flitted through the book with Carrie.

"This maybe a trap to draw us out."Ohgi said. "I'd say even if we wanna confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly, but news like this isn't something we can just ignore, what should we do?"

"This weekend, we're going hiking."Zero admitted.

"What?"Ohgi asked with a hint of shock.

"To the Narita mountains."Zero said.

"Very well, then."Ohgi said.

 _"This should be fun..."_ Carrie thought with a smile.

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Nunnally woke up as Sayoko came in.

"Sayoko, we won't need any breakfast for my brother this morning."Nunnally said.

"He's going out?"Sayoko asked.

"He and Jess will be leaving on a three day trip starting today."Nunnally said.

"Oh, I see."Sayoko said. "My, your brother's been going out quite a bit recently, think it's a girlfriend?"

"Maybe it is."Nunnally said.

* * *

In a Cabin in Narita...

"Sector five. Nothing to report." a JLF soldier reported. "Right, the next scheduled result will be in two hours."

"Of course there's nothing to report, this area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front, no one can just stroll in-"the other JLF soldier said.

They both stopped and turned to the door as it opened revealing to be Zero.

"Uh! Zero!" one yelled and quickly took up their weapons to ready themselves to fire at him.

"Relax, I came here to talk." Zero said removing his helmet and activated his Geass on them. "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch."

"Sure, no problem..." one of them said.

They both immediately straightened their chairs, which had fallen over from being startled and returned to their game of Shogi.

"Come on.. it's your turn.. "

"What's the rush? We're just on regular duty you know.. "

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Black Knights were making their way to the Narita Mountains, Carrie was on the Rosen Krone and Kallen was on the Guren.

Ohgi spotted the signal that Zero was doing in the mountains.

"I've confirmed the signal from Zero."He said. "We're now moving to way point 2."

"Hey, why doesn't Zero just use the radio in his Burai."Tamaki said.

"And what do you suppose he meant when he said hiking?"Inoue asked.

"Ah... military training, right?"Minami said.

"Only with Zero in another location?"Tamaki asked.

"Maybe we'll dig a hot spring."Kento said.

"Is that why we brought those excavators?"another member asked.

"Carrie, Kallen, have either of you heard anything about this?

"I haven't."Carrie said.

"Me neither."Kallen admitted.

"You, Ohgi?"Tamaki asked.

"Nope, not a word."Ohgi said and thought. _"Zero wasn't using the radio to avoid being traced, is he serious about this?"_

* * *

Back in the Cabin...

Lelouch was waiting for the Black Knights to come.

"The day I've waited for has finally come, Cornelia."Lelouch said looking at the map in the green book.

He spotted C.C and Rei standing near a ridge.

* * *

In the G1 Command Vehicle...

"We're certain that the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are in this area."Darlton said. "We've already split 4 battalions into seven units and hidden them in the vicinity, we've only to wait for the viceroy signal then we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out."

"And are you confident that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement line?"Euphemia asked.

"It could possible be a trap."Quillian said.

"You mean Zero?"Cornelia asked, who sat on the throne.

"Have no fear about that."Darlton said. "As the operation begins, we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain routes also."

"Plus, we have reserve units."Cornelia said. "If Zero is stupid enough to show up, it'll be the end of him."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"What? You wanna meet them? Are you kidding?"Milly asked. "Do you know who you're talking about? They're royalty and you're just a citizen, what do you have in common aside from that hotel jacking."

"Yes, but...as for Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian, I never got to thank them."Nina said.

"Hm, there was a time when my family name had the influence to arrange that."Milly said. "So, tell me Nina, do you know what the social status is of a principal's grand daughter?"

"Um, not a very high one?"Nina asked.

"Correct, not very."Milly said.

Nina turned her attention back on the book and saw a image of a familiar dark strawberry blonde haired princess on the pages that talked about Quillian.

"Huh?"

* * *

Back in the Cabin in Narita...

"C.C, Rei, what are you two doing here?"Lelouch asked.

"I said that we would protect you, didn't we?"C.C reminded.

"Aren't you overdoing it?"Lelouch asked.

"I've been wondering about something Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?"Rei asked.

"I don't have time to discuss philosophy with you."Lelouch said.

"You changed your family sir name to Lamperouge."C.C admitted. "But you kept Lelouch the name that was given to you at birth."

"How sentimental."Rei admitted with a smirk. "You can't let go of the past."

"Well, C.C and A.A swings to the other extreme, doesn't it?"Lelouch said. "They're not human name."

The two immortals glanced at him as the wind blew their hairs gently.

"Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?"C.C questioned with a smile. "Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be."

* * *

Outside the G1 Command Vehicle...

Cornelia was inside her Gloucester, while Quillian was on his Knighmare known as the Blue Hawk.

The Blue Hawk had light and dark blue shades with a white background and two red spots between it's chest.

 _"All units are in position."_ a soldier said.

"Understood."Cornelia said. "Euphemia and Quillian will provide logistical support From G1 as planned, have them command medical group."

 _"Yes, Your Highness."_ the soldier said.

Guilford contacted the princess. _"Princess Cornelia."_

"Guilford, let me guess."Cornelia said. "This is about Euphie and Quil, isn't it?"

 _"Yes."_ Guilford said. _"They really should be in a government agency, not..."_

"But they're being unusually stubborn about this."Cornelia said. "Euphie told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself and Quil already knows how to use a Knightmare frame."

* * *

Inside the Command Vehicle...

"What's that unit there holding to the rear."Euphemia said looking at the map screen.

"Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot."the soldier said.

"What? You mean that's the Lancelot?"Euphemia asked.

"As a rule, numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares, but that particular unit is an exception."a soldier said.

"The second prince is the patron of that unit."the other soldier said. "We have no say over their personal selection, but he said he wants them to have as many chances at real combat as possible."

* * *

In the Mountains...

The Black Knights came to the peak of the mountain where Zero was.

They began drilling down special excavators to pump out some mud from the ends.

"Are you really going through with this?"Ohgi asked.

"Our opponent is Cornelia, whose forces are among the best Britannia has to offer."Zero said.

"Then why don't we cooperate with the Japan Liberation Front?"Ohgi asked.

"What was that?"Zero questioned. "Ohgi, don't you believe in me anymore?"

"What do you mean?"Ohgi asked. "I was the one who asked you to be our leader, don't you remember? And Carrie trusts you as well."

"Then there's only one answer to give."Zero said.

"Right."Ohgi said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

 _"Viceroy, Knight, it's time."_ Darlton said.

"Finally."Quillian said as he pressed the button to activate his Knightmare.

"Commence operation."Cornelia ordered.

The Gloucesters activated followed by the Blue Hawk and the Sutherlands.

"You, the Japan Liberation Front."Cornelia said with a smirk. "You, who time has left behind, you, who have forgotten basic human decency, you and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Black Knights watched the machines whirring in the ground, throwing mud feet into the air and heard Knightmares in the distance.

"It's begun."Zero said.

"Huh?! What the hell?!" Tamaki said angrily. "You've got to be kidding Zero! Those troops coming in have this area totally surrounded! There's no way out!"

"We've already been cut off, our only chance of survival is to fight."Zero said.

"What?"Inoue asked. "We can't fight the Britannians."

"Let me get this straight."Tamaki said. "We're surrounded and you want us to fight them head-on?"

"And we'll be fighting against Cornelia."Kento said. "Her forces are far stronger than any we've encountered."

"Correct."Zero said. "It would be a miracle if we win this."

Ohgi turned and stared at him in shock. "Zero, what are you saying?"

"Even messiah's need to perform miracles if they are to be acknowledged. Therefore, we have to produce our own miracle, don't we?"Zero said.

"Now look, the price of this isn't going to be cheap! The price of this can be our lives!" Tamaki gritted out angrily. "I knew it was insane to make you our leader! It should be me!"

Zero pointed a gun at Tamaki, causing gasps around him falling to silence.

He then turned the gun towards him and bringing it down.

"Our path of retreat has been cut off."Zero said. "If you think you can win without me, then shoot me! Someone, anyone!"

Tamaki stared up in shock and awe at him.

"Since you've joined the Black Knights, you have only two choices." Zero announced darkly. "You may ether live with me or you may perish with me!"

* * *

Back to the Japan Liberation Front base...

"We're completely surrounded and our underground reserve forces were captured all at once."

Inside the battle room inside the mountain complex the commanding officers of the JLF watch the radar on the monitor.

"General Katase, there's a transmission from Cornelia's army asking for us to surrender."the solider said.

"Imbecile, If we fall here then we've lost and the whole resistance movement falls with us!"General Katase sad.

An officer takes his eyes off the topographical map and up at his general.

"Then general, do we engage the enemy in battle or do we dig in?"the officer asked.

Katase looked at one of his subordinates. "What about Tohdoh? Where is he?"

"He's gone to Kyoto to get the custom Burais, the Four Holy Swords are traveling with him, too."the other soldier said.

"If they're on schedule, they should be returning soon, but…" Katase said. "Tohdoh won't make it in time."

He looked at his men.

"Prepare to send out the Burais, we'll break the encirclement on one side and evacuate."Katase said. "We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride! This is our moment to make Tokugawa proud!"

* * *

In the G1 Command Vehicle...

"We believe that the enemy's main base is located in a mountains here,but we haven't pinpointed at yet."the soldier said pointing at a direction with a map. "However until we obtain a list of their corroborators, we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing."

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement, now try to breakthrough with some point."the other soldier said.  
From there we'll be able to ascertain where their base is.

"Our forces are divided into three fronts."the soldier said. "The units let by General Darlton here, General Alex here, and Viceroy Cornelia here as for our flanking forces...what?"

The map starts to flash and scramble about as it is hit by jamming equipment.

Euphemia looks over in confusion while the officer folds up the rod.

"It's enemy ECM."the soldier said.

* * *

In the Mountains...

A small forward group of Gloucesters scales the side of the mountain while engaging their countermeasures for the JLF's jamming frequency.

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now. We're switching to ECCM mode, link up on channel Alfa four." Darlton explained as he looks ahead with a content and overconfident expression on his face. "The enemy what are we calling them again?"

"Burai sir."the soldier said.

"Right, the rather like pseudo Glasgow, so watch out for them."Darlton said.

"Yes, my Lord."the soldier replied.

* * *

Meanwhile at Cornelia's position...

Three Burais rise up to meet Cornelia's front line force.

Cornelia smirked. "How clever, they turned this whole mountain into a fortress."

 _"Your majesties, please fallback."_ Guilford said.

"Guilford, don't treat us like we're one of your men."Quillian replied.

Cornelia's Gloucester and the Blue Hawk charged at the three Burais.

The unit takes out all three Burai and the defenses in that specific area.

"Hm, well Cornelia is here."Cornelia said with a smile. "Is there no one who will challenge me?"

* * *

In the top side of the Mountains...

"What's wrong?"Zero demanded. "Aren't you going to challenge me and take me down?"

Inside the Rosen Krone, Carrie looks at him in worry.

"Fine!"Tamaki said in defeat. "Do what you want."

"We acknowledge you as our leader, Zero."Kento said.

Lelouch smirked behind his mask. "Thank you very much, I appreciate it."

* * *

In the Other Side...

Quillian took down a Burai with the Blue Hawk's silver staff.

"Too easy."He said with a smirk.

Guilford contacted Darlton.

"General Darlton, based on the analysis of the enemy's movements, I've determined that the entrance to the JLF main base is that lodge located up on the mountain."He said.

 _"I believe the proper word for this situation is "Bingo."_ Darlton said. _"Oh just call it and already, Mr. Literal."_

A light was spotted beyond a tree.

"Is that... Darlton?"Cornelia said.

"Sister, I think that's where the main enemy base is located?"Quillian suggested.

"Right."Cornelia said. "We'll be securing our position here."

"Are you sure about this?"Guilford asked.

"I don't need to steal achievements from my subordinates."Cornelia replied. "Send reserve force to back up Darlton, looks like he'll be getting another medal."

* * *

In Zero's Burai...

"Impressive as always Cornelia, a very logical deployment."Lelouch said as he removed his mask. "However excellent though it is, it's also easy to read as is your location."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I thought the reserve units were supposed to be assigned to General Darlton."Jeremiah said.

"That's right, they were, but our unit has to secure the rear line of Viceroy Cornelia."Villetta said.

"You mean this is the rear line?"Jeremiah demanded. "You can't get any further away from the battlefield, how am I going to redeem my reputation out here if I'm not even near the fighting?"

* * *

Back to the Japan Liberation Front base...

The group's units were losing.

"Where's Tohdoh."Katase demanded. "If only he were here the divine wind would blow, we'd have another miracle of Itsukushima."

* * *

In the Van...

"Sir, don't you think this is a little extreme?"Asahina asked.

"Asahina, Chiba, prep the custom Burais ASAP."Tohdoh ordered. "Tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same, traffic is blocked off all around Narita, they've already begun to attack, I just pray that we are in time."

* * *

"Now any resistance still remaining in Area 11..."Darlton said.

* * *

"... will soon be finished."Cornelia finished with a smirk.

* * *

In the Mountains...

Inside, the Rosen Krone, Carrie contacted Zero.

 _"Yes?"_ He asked.

"Zero, it's Cornelia."Carrie stated looking at the screen. "She has entered the battlefield."

She was surprised to see a Blue Knightmare with them.

"Right, all preparations have now been completed."Zero ordered. "Black Knights, prepare to move out."

The group members were preparing themselves.

"Damn it, we have no choice."

"I don't wanna die."

"We'll make a miracle happen."

"Yeah, we'll have Zero with us."

"We, the Black Knights are going to launch a surprise attack on the Britannians from the summit of the mountain."Zero ordered. "Per my instructions, you will charge on most down toward point three and the intent of this operation is to capture Cornelia, second Princess of Britannia, our breakthrough route will be opened by the Guren Mk-II, Kallen, use penetrating electrode number three, settle things with one blow."

"Got it."Kallen replied as all eyes went on her gauntlet right arm grip the top of the electrode.

She settled her radiant wave surger on top of it.

"Output confirmed."Kallen reported. "Wave surger levels ready and holding, activating gauntlet right now!"

She pressed the activation button for the Radiant Wave Surger into the machine drills.

The intense red glow of the gauntlet suddenly flaring up, sending statics into the air. When it died down minutes later, there was no difference to the scene but some smoke. the gauntlet ejects a shell as it smokes from the palms.

A distant rumble of a landslide moving as a whole down the mountain.

"It worked!"Kallen said in relief.

"Nice one."Carrie admitted.

The landslide sweeped away numerous Britannian squadrons down the mountain, destroying everything in it's path on it's way.

JLF and Britannians alike are getting caught by the rumbling avalanche of the earth.

* * *

Inside the G1 Command Vehicle...

Euphemia notice the units disappering.

"What's happening?"Euphemia asked.

"Impossible."a Soldier said. "How could a landslide come out of nowhere."

"Alex and Darlton's units are getting wiped out!"

* * *

Dalton's remaining forces use their slash harkens to anchor themselves and slowly pull them out of the raging path of the landslide.

Their Gloucesters buckle as the wave of earth, and mud starts to pelt the thick armor.

"Climb! Get to higher ground!"Dalton growled.

His unit starts to move out of the path with a few of his surviving soldiers.

* * *

Beside the landslide...

Cornelia's unit and the Blue Hawk stood watching the wave continue down washing away two thirds of their army in a single motion.

"Status report?!"She ordered.

"We're still trying to confirm!" The command station replied with little answer it would seem that they were still evaluating the cause of the landslide.

"Your highness, fall back! You're in danger there!" Guilford warned.

"I don't care, forget about me, find out about Darlton and where's Alex?!"Cornelia demanded.

"What's going on?"Quillian whispered.

* * *

Lloyd was watching the group getting wiped out.

"Oh my, at this rate they'll be swept all the way to the bottom."Lloyd said with a smile.

"These heat readings are abnormal."Cecile said. "Do you believe a hydrovolcanic eruption was artificially induced?"

"Impossible."Lloyd said. "Unless of course, someone's used Rakshata's Radiant Wave surger."

"Hey, has something happened?"Suzaku asked, who was at the top of the Lancelot.

"Aha."Lloyd said. "But it is has nothings to do with us, so just relax and continue waiting."

* * *

The Landslide slipped and destroyed the dense city built around Narita.

 _"Heh."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"It's even more destructive than I anticipated, we did succeed in isolating Cornelia's unit but we could've been a bit more accurate, perhaps I should've consulted a physics teacher or ask Nina to tutor me in probability."_

* * *

Beside the landslide...

 _"New enemy force confirmed moving in from the summit."_ a soldier said. _"Carius unit is moving to engage them."_

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion, are they?"Cornelia said looking at the top.

 _"Emergency call from Carius unit."_ the soldier said.

"What's wrong?"Quillian asked.

 _"It's not the Japan liberation Front, they think it's the Black Knights!"_ the soldier said.

"What? Then it's?"Cornelia asked and trailed off.

* * *

The Rosen Krone does a sideflip to dodge the oncoming shells before it fires the gun.

It's right hand changes to a sharp sword to destroy a Sutherland.

Behind the Rosen Krone was the Black knights, now joining in the fight.

Zero leads them down the mountain to find Cornelia.

* * *

"Zero."Jeremiah said in triumph. "How dare he show up here, Zero!"

He then charged his Sutherland forward.

"Lord Jeremiah, you can't just abandon your post."Villetta stated.

"This requires drastic measures."Jeremiah said. "If you want glory in life, then follow me!"

* * *

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements headed her way."Zero said. "Smash right through them."

 _"Yeah, we can do this now!"_ Tamaki said.

Zero contacted Carrie.

"Carrie make contact with Inoue and her group, tell them to protect the rear!" Zero commanded.

"Right!"Carrie replied as she clicked onto Inoue's frequencies.

 _"Yes, Carrie? W_ _hat are our orders?"_ Inoue asked.

"Zero orders your group to protect the rear of the Frames at all costs, do you understand, Inoue?"Carrie instructed.

 _"Yes, Carrie, at all costs!"_ Inoue replied.

Carrie smiled as she saw Inoue's group take out a squadron to the left of the back quickly.

However, she paused when she noticed a Sutherland and narrowed her eyes.

Carrie contacted Zero.

"Zero, Jeremiah is heading your way!"Carrie said urgently.

Zero sighed in annoyance.

* * *

"The enemy's taken out Carius's unit?"Jeremiah asked. "If I can finish this before Zero reaches Princess Cornelia, then I'll be golden."

Villetta followed him from behind. _"Lord Jeremiah."_

"Villetta you came, I knew that you would."Jeremiah said.

* * *

 _"Burn the bridges behind you and keep your back to the wall."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"Classical strategies remain effective ones, don't they?"_

"Zero!"Jeremiah called out.

He fired at two burais and the two pilots flew away leaving Zero alone against the Sutherlands.

 _"Is Zero here? If he is, then face me!"_ Jeremiah said. _"Come forward and fight Jeremiah Gottwald!"_

"It's been a while Jeremiah."Zero said. "So you're still in the army? I'd love to stay and catch up but I'm afraid I don't have time right this minute, Orange Boy."

"O-ORANGE?! DIE!" Jeremiah roared and charged.

But then the Rosen Krone jumps down in front of him and knocking out his gun then destroying it with it's sharp right hand.

It's shoulders had now spikes sticking out.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta yelled. "Don't interfere! This is my duel!"

 _"Well, well, if it isn't, the Sutherland's scum."_ Carrie said bitterly.

"You..."Villetta growled.

"You think Elevens are capable of such technology?!" Jeremiah demanded and moving towards the Rosen Krone.

"As a matter of fact, yes!"Carrie admitted.

The Rosen Krone defended itself against the Sutherland easily, so it flew over Jeremiah and attacked it head on.

"So this is the one who wiped out Carius unit!"Jeremiah said angrily.

"Yeah that's right Britannia!"Carrie stated."We can finally go up against you and equal footing head on and our counter attack begins with this hotshot, the Rosen Krone!"

She yanks her left arm back to catch Jeremiah and it started glowing red.

"Oh hell! There's something in its right hand." Jeremiah said. "But, if I keep my distance-"

He was interrupted when the Rosen Krone's left arm grew sharp red claws.

"What's this?!" Jeremiah said in shock.

"Sorry, but good-bye!"Carrie stated with a smirk before pressing the activation button.

The Rosen Krone's left hand started slashing and damaging Jeremiah's Sutherland.

Jeremiah looks around him while the pieces in his Sutherland started breaking out.

Then a flamethrower came out of the Rosen Krone's right hand then started using it to melt the Sutherland last pieces.

"W-What the hell's happening!?" Jeremiah yelled out as his knightmare was getting more damaged.

 _"Lord Jeremiah! Eject!"_ Villetta shouted.

"I can't run now! Zero's right in front of me! He's standing right here!"Jeremiah yelled. "Damn it! The auto eject, don't you dare activate! I can't still get Zero! I know it! I can still get him!"

The Rosen Krone's left hand slashed the Sutherland's head off and watched as Jeremiah escaped.

It then used it's right hand's flamethrower to melt the remains of the Sutherland.

Carrie stares at the other two Sutherlands that had been with Jeremiah.

"I won't lose! Not with the Rosen Krone!"She said confidently.

"Blackstone defeated Lord Jeremiah, who are the Black Knights? Who are they these warriors?" Villetta asked as she stared at the Rosen Krone in shock.

* * *

Inside Zero's Burai...

Lelouch smirked at Carrie's victory.

"All our tasks at hand have been cleared."He said. "The pieces are in position, the only thing left to do is check my opponent's stronghold."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	12. Battle of Narita

**I don't own Code Geass or its characters**

 **But I own Jessica, Quillian, Rei and** **Isao**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 11: Battle for Narita**

 _The Japan Liberation Front, the largest insurgent group in Area 11._

 _Viceroy Cornelia was determined to crash them._

 _She encircled the Narita mountains where her proud Britannian legions applied overwhelming force,_ _sure their inferior enemy was vanquished._

 _Then the Black Knights made their move._

 _Using the Guren Mk-II's radiant wave surger, they caused the water veins of the summit to explode at once._

 _The mountain collapsed._

 _Both the Japan Liberation Front and the main Britannian forces were engulfed in mud and rushing water._

 _Cornelia was isolated. Most of her forces lost._

 _Seeking an unprecedented reversal, Zero commanded the Black Knights to hunt down Cornelia._

 _In their hearts, everyone has faith on their own existence and ultimate triumph._

 _However, When time and destiny unfold, this faith turns out to be quite fleeting and pointless._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

Scene changes showing Jeremiah and Villetta, then Cornelia and her royal guards.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed Zero, Carrie, C.C, Rei, Isao, Kaguya and other members of the Black Knights.

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku were in a grass field then in a ruined area.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on the Lancelot and activating it.

Then showed Carrie and her Knightmare, the Rosen Krone.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

It then changed showing Jessica's hand waving at the sunset, then a figure with a Geass symbol behind him.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Then showed a Sutherland activating.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera reveals a group of Sutherlands.

Finally the Lancelot surround by flames.

* * *

In the other side of the Mountain...

"What are our losses?"Darlton asked.

 _"I've only got signal from 20% of our forces."_ a soldier said.

"20%?"Darlton asked. "Our command structure can't sustain this."

"This is Marceau unit."the other soldier said. "I can't raise General Alex, it looks like the second division has been wiped out!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Lloyd, what's going on?"Suzaku asked.

"Umm, it's very unnatural."Lloyd said.

"Unnatural?"Suzaku asked.

"There seems to be an unconfirmed report that the Black Knights have appeared."Lloyd said.

"Zero..."Suzaku said.

"Congratulations, this is our chance."Lloyd said.

"Lloyd."Suzaku said.

"You're so rash."Cecile said.

"Whoa? Why is that?"Lloyd asked.

"Would you like a detailed explanation?"Cecile asked with a smile.

"Eeh, no, I will pass..."Lloyd said firmly. "Anyway, while the high command's still gathering data, all we can do is play by ear, right?"

* * *

In the G1 Command Vehicle...

"Is the viceroy and the knight safe?"a soldier asked.

"Yes, they were outside the mud flow."the soldier said. "But the units guarding her and Prince Quillian's flank were lost that means they're totally isolated."

"What the heck are those Pure Bloods doing?"

* * *

In the Mountain's battlefield...

"Take this!"Carrie stated.

The Rosen Krone activates it's left hand claws and slashed at a Sutherland making it get destroyed.

The Guren caught Kewell's Sutherland with its sharp silver hand.

The Radiant Wave Surger flares red to let the radiant energy flow through the Sutherland and overload it with immense energy that will kill Kewell's unit.

Kewell jerks on the controls, but the ejection system and the electrical systems all fail in one instant.

"C'mon, move! I can't lose to Elevens."Kewell said. "I am a Britannian!"

Then the Sutherland exploded.

"Lord Kewell!"Villetta said in shock.

 _"All right."_ Zero said. _"Guren Mk-II, move to planned point, we'll break through the rest of their line and take Cornelia."_

"Right."Kallen replied.

The Guren went to the other direction as the Rosen Krone followed Zero's Burai.

"Got it."

"Let's pull this off!"

 _"Fight to the death!"_ Villetta said.

The Sutherlands started shooting at the Black Knights and killing a few.

But Carrie made the Rosen Krone activate its shield to protect her fellow partners.

 _"That's right."_ Zero thought. _"Move swiftly, if you survive this battle, you can call yourself a true warrior and afterward..."_

* * *

In the G1 Command Vehicle...

"The Pure Bloods are holding their ground?"the older soldier asked.

 _"Yes sir."_ the soldier replied. _"Under Lady Villetta's command."_

"Then use the moment for the viceroy to retreat."the older soldier replied. "Send air cover."

Euphemia spotted two figures approaching on the map.

"No wait."Euphemia replied. "Something's approaching the viceroy from behind."

* * *

In the Van...

"All units, are you ready?"Tohdoh asked.

"Yes sir."the Four Holy Swords replied.

"All right."Tohdoh said. "Deploy the custom Burais."

"Deploy!"they said.

The Burais are lifted from the trucks and Tohdoh's Burai had a sword.

"Listen carefully."Tohdoh ordered. "If this landslide was manmade, it should allow us to hit Cornelia from behind, capture Cornelia now and take revenge for what happened seven years ago."

"Yes sir."the Four Holy Swords said in unison. "By the honor of the four holy swords!"

Then the Burais jumped into action.

"What?"Quillian asked.

The Four Holy Swords started taking down the Sutherlands.

The Blue Hawk stood next to Cornelia's Gloucester.

 _"Protect their majesties!"_ Guilford ordered.

"Surround them."Tohdoh ordered.

"Japan Liberation Front?"Cornelia asked.

"These are not just any Burais."Tohdoh said.

"This reminds me of seven years ago."Asahina said.

"But it's different now."Chiba said. "This time we have Knightmares as well."

The JLF Burais took down few of the Sutherlands.

"Your highness, leave them to us."Guilfod said. "Please you and Quillian have to withdraw for now."

"Very well."Cornelia said. "I know a way to turn this around, Guilford."

"Yes."Guilford replied.

"After you drive them back, meet me over at point nine."Cornelia said.

"Nine? I understand."Guilford said.

"Cornelia!"Two of the JLF Burais called out.

"Get away from her!"Quillian growled and slashing one of the JLF Burais with his Knightmare's silver staff causing it to clash to the other.

Cornelia's Gloucester and the Blue Hawk quickly made their escape.

* * *

The Rosen Krone was taking down few of the Sutherlands.

"I can do this."Carrie said.

However she then notice on the ground below her that a familiar Gloucester and a blue Knightmare was surrounded by Burais.

"What?"Carrie asked.

* * *

The Other Side...

 _"All right."_ Villetta ordered. _"Keep this up and crash Zero!"_

Zero's Burai and the other Burais were taking cover from the Sutherlands.

"Maybe we should get Carrie or Kallen over here."Tamaki said.

"No, if we break formation now, our plan is ruined."Zero said and thought. _"This is turning grim, if it goes on we'll be fighting her royal guard next."_

He then received a call from

 _"Zero, Cornelia and another Knightmare are under attack down below."_ Carrie said.

"What's that? Which team made the move."Zero asked.

 _"It's not our people."_ Carrie said. _"Looks like the JLF."_

 _"Someone else understands my intent? How excellent."_ Lelouch thought. _"They'll hold off the royal guard which is just what we need."_

* * *

In the JLF Base...

The General and his men received a call from Tohdoh.

 _"I'm sorry for the late arrival, general."_ Tohdoh said.

"Tohdoh."Katase said in relief. "We've been waiting."

 _"General, please send all remaining units to join me here."_ Tohdoh said.

"Can you beat them?"Katase asked.

"Yes."Tohdoh said. "But only if we can hold off their main force, we have a chance now to turn the entire war around."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Darlton and his men were firing at the JLF base.

"Umm...at a time like this?"Darlton asked.

 _"What do we do?"_ a soldier asked.

"Fall back!"Darlton ordered. "We have to find a way to link up with viceroy Cornelia."

 _"But sir."_ the soldier said. _"Their main base is right in front of us. And if we're hit from behind we'll be wiped out!"_

"You fool!"Darlton growled. "If Princess Cornelia is taken by these Elevens this entire battle is lost!"

The Gloucesters continued firing at the base defenses.

* * *

In the G1 Command Vehicle...

"Sub-viceroy Euphemia you must act now to prevent disaster."the soldier said. "Send in the G1!"

"No."Euphemia replied.

"But commander Guilford is completely pinned down."the other soldier said. "He can't get to Cornelia or Quillian, their lives are at stake here."

"We can't."Euphemia said looking at the map. "There's a field hospital right here and civilians, they've been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point, besides, the G1 base is a command center, the viceroy ordered me not to move it no matter what, that's why...I just can't."

Then a video call of Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku appeared.

 _"Well, hello there."_ Lloyd said. _"The ASEEC crew reporting for duty."_

"Insolence!"the older soldier growled.

"You are irregulars."the other solider said. "Your orders are to keep silent and observe."

 _"Yes sir, normally we would but."_ Cecile said.

 _"But all of this waiting around is boring."_ Lloyd said.

 _"Sub-viceroy Euphemia, I beseech you."_ Suzaku said. _"Please order us into the battle."_

"How transparent."the solider said. "You just want the glory of rescuing the viceroy."

"Our whole army is out there."the other solider said. "You think one unit is going to change things with an Eleven pilot?"

 _"Right, right."_ Lloyd said simply. _"But what's the harm in trying? Since it's just one unit it won't look bad for you if we lose, right? Are you listening?"_

Suzaku whispered something to Euphemia.

"Euphie? Yes I understand."Euphemia said. "Please do it."

 _"We got it."_ Lloyd said.

 _"Thank you very much."_ Cecile said.

 _"Right."_ Suzaku replied. _"I won't fail."_

They then ended the call.

* * *

Back in the Battlefield...

"Damn it."Tohdoh said with a hint of anger. "He's fierce."

Guilford's Gloucester throws in a Chaos Grenade towards Tohdoh and his group.

"Scatter!"He ordered.

The Grenade opens up while the Four Holy Swords quickly disperses.

 _"Colonel what should we do about Cornelia?"_ Senba asked

"If Zero's the man I think he is, he's moving into position right now."Tohdoh said. "We've got to trust him."

* * *

Villetta contacted Guilford.

"What? Zero's on the move?"Guilford asked.

 _"Right."_ Villetta said. _"We'll keep going and come over and back you up."_

"Never mind that now."Guilford said. "Just track Zero."

 _"Yes sir."_ Villetta said. _"This is his projected course."_

"The princess and the prince were trying to trap Tohdoh."Guilford said. "Now there are Knightmares waiting for them, Princess Cornelia!"

 _"I got the message."_ Cornelia said. _"Guilford."_

* * *

The Guren and the Rosen Krone were faced to face with Cornelia's Gloucester and the Blue Hawk.

* * *

Suzaku was activating the Lancelot.

 _"Advanced weapon system Z01 Lancelot."_ Cecile said. _"Utilize sand-panels to climb liquified slope at max combat speed, rescue the viceroy and the prince."_

"Yes, my Lord."Suzaku said.

 _"Suzaku, there's one thing I want to ask you."_ Lloyd said.

"What's that?"Suzaku asked.

 _"More than anything, you hate when people die."_ Lloyd said. _"Yet, you are in the military, why is that?"_

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying."Suzaku said.

 _"And that self-contradiction will get you killed someday."_ Lloyd said causing Cecile to push him away. _"Ugh, sorry about that."_

"Lancelot, now launching..."Suzaku said.

Then Lancelot took off.

* * *

The Guren started fighting Cornelia's Gloucester, while the Rosen Krone fought the Blue Hawk.

"Cornelia!"Kallen shouted.

"Lowborn scum!"Cornelia growled.

The Blue Hawk admit to slash the Rosen Krone with his staff, but the Rosen Krone got a hold of it and brought him to the ground.

"You Knightmare scum!"Quillian growled.

Carrie's skin immediately paled at the sound of his voice.

 _"Quil..."_ She thought.

Cornelia's Gloucester attaches in the wall, but the a few Burais shot it off.

 _"Can you hear me, Cornelia."_ Zero said. _"This is checkmate."_

Zero and the Burais were at the top of the ground.

"Zero."Cornelia said.

"Him again."Quillian growled.

 _"Yes."_ Zero said. _"Should we cerebrate our reunion? Of course, you'll have to surrender to us first and after that, there are a few questions I want to ask you and in case you are wondering, your reinforcements won't get here in time, I win, Cornelia."_

"You are a fool, Zero."Cornelia said coldly. "This one, if I take this one out, I'm free and clear!"

Cornelia's Gloucester lifted her left arm to fire her gun, but the Guren makes a dodge and explodes her staff.

The Blue Hawk got to its feet and started fighting the Rosen Krone again.

But the female Knightmare kept avoiding his strikes.

 _"You've got some moves!"_ Quillian admitted.

"It's a gift."Carrie said with a smirk.

 _"But its not enough!"_ Quillian stated and blue energy came onto his Blue Hawk's staff and did a slash on the Rosen Krone's chest.

"You surprise me."Carrie said simply.

A burst of gunfire rains down from Zero's Burai at Cornelia's remaining arm.

The hand was mangled instantly as the lance slams into the ground at the machine's feet.

"Coward!"Cornelia growled. "Attacking from behind!"

 _"Oh really? And your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?"_ Zero said with a smirk.

The Rosen Krone throws the Blue Hawk next to the Cornelia's Gloucester, but Quillian was still alive.

"This is checkmate."Carrie said with a smirk

Cornelia contacted Guilford.

"Guilford, my knight."Cornelia said. "You and Darlton protect Euphe and Quil."

 _"Your highness!"_ Guilford said.

"I won't surrender."Cornelia said. "As an imperial princess, I'll fight to the last."

 _"Agh...sister!"_ Quillian called out in worry.

"Huh."Zero said simply. "She is so predictable."

Then the ground started shaking and the Lancelot appeared in front of Cornelia's Gloucester and the Blue Hawk.

"Viceroy, Knight, are you two all right?"Suzaku asked. "I came to help your Highness."

"Special Corp?"Cornelia asked. "Who authorized you?"

"Suzaku, man, are we glad to see you."Quillian said in relief.

"Hey, isn't that Knightmare...?"Tamaki asked.

"Yeah."Ohgi said. "The one from Shinjuku and Lake Kawaguchi."

"Again?! It's him again?!"Zero growled. _"Mk-II, destroy that unit immediately! It's interfered with us enough!"_

"Right."Kallen said.

"Now what, sister?"Quillian asked.

"You two handle that thing."Cornelia said. "I'll take out Zero."

 _"No, you don't!"_ Carrie growled making the Rosen Krone go in front of Zero's Burai.

* * *

"Now, you'll pay for Shinjuku!"Kallen said angrily.

The Guren and the Lancelot started fighting in combat.

The Blue Hawk admits to shot at the Guren, but it dodged the blue Knightmare's moves.

"Huh? It's as fast as the Lancelot?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

"No way!"Qullian said.

The Lancelot and the Blue Hawk chased after the Guren.

"If I could take them down..."Kallen said.

* * *

Cornelia's Gloucester clashed with the Rosen Krone.

"Is that all you've got?!"Carrie demanded.

The Rosen Krone's sharp left hand grew its claws, but to her surprise the Gloucester caught with it's hooks.

"What!"Carrie said in shock.

"Take this you, traitor!"Cornelia growled and made her Gloucester's right hook punch the Rosen Krone chest making it get more damaged.

"Dah!"Carrie growled and thought. _"Of course, it makes sense, you were always better than me in sword combat, sister, but it doesn't mean I can't beat you in a Knightmare!"_

 _"Hey, are you okay?"_ Ohgi asked.

"I am."Carrie replied.

Zero contacted Ohgi.

 _"Ohgi!"_ Zero said.

"Yes."Ohgi replied.

 _"How's the Guren Mk-ll?!"_ Zero asked.

"The right hand is wrecked."Ohgi said "We've got to fix it."

 _"Grrrr... Retreat!"_ Zero growled. _"All Black Knights move to your escape points, this is becoming a war of attrition, retreat!"_

Zero and the other Burais immediately got away at the top.

The Rosen Krone and the Guren followed behind them.

The Lancelot and the Blue Hawk rushed to Cornelia's Gloucester.

 _"Sister, are you okay?"_ Quillian asked.

"I'm fine."Cornelia replied grimly and looked at the Lancelot. "Go after Zero."

 _"But..."_ Suzaku said.

"My energy filler is just drained, go!"Cornelia said.

"Right!"Suzaku said.

Then the Lancelot took off.

* * *

The Rosen Krone, the Guren and the Burais made their escape.

"Ughaghh... I'm hitting this retreat thing."Tamaki muttered.

"We thrashed 'em."Ohgi said. "But if we kept pushing..."

"Face it."Tamaki said. "We left the JLF there as bait but we ran away."

"I hate it when you say it like that but..."Kallen said.

"Yeah, but people aren't just pieces in a chess game."Ohgi said. "Zero wouldn't think like that, if he did, he'd end up using us as pawns, too, I don't believe he'd do that, his rage is real, he hates Britannia as much as we do, I think a person who knows rage also knows sorrow."

 _"As I do."_ Carrie thought with a cold look on her face.

* * *

The Lancelot damaged Zero's Burai making him meet fact to face.

A look of fear grew on Lelouch's face.

"Special Corp head trailer, found Zero."Suzaku said in his comm. "Going in for capture."

He then turned his attention on Zero.

 _"Zero, I owe you."_ Suzaku thought. _"I know that you've saved a lot of people, I know there're lots of Elevens supporting you from the shadows, however, your methods are very wrong."_

The Lancelot aimed his gun at Zero.

But the C.C and Rei walked up to it.

"Is that those girls from the capsule in Shinjuku?"Suzaku asked.

"Stop now."C.C said.

"Don't even think about hurting him."Rei stated.

 _"C.C, Rei..."_ Lelouch thought.

"They're working with Zero?"Suzaku asked.

"Wait."Zero thought. "What are you two doing? You're both challenging a Knightmare?"

"It's a problem if you die."C.C said.

"It'll be indirect contact but it's worth a try."Rei stated.

Geass symbols appeared in the two immortal girls foreheads as they connected with Suzaku's mind.

* * *

Suzaku found himself in a white background and met fact to face with his decreased father, Genbu.

"Father."He whispered in shock. "You're dead, that's impossible."

A broken clock slowly ticked and tocked.

Genbu approached his son slowly.

"No, I didn't mean to..."Suzaku stated in fright. "No, I, I just..."

* * *

In reality...

"Hey, are you two using Geass on him?"Zero asked.

"I'm just feeding him some shock images, I can't tell what he's seeing, though."C.C said.

"Anyway, you've got time to get away and go back to your sweetheart."Rei joked in a serious tone.

"What about you two?"Zero asked.

"We can't move yet." C.C replied. "You go first."

"Don't be foolish." Zero protested. "I can't keep owning you both favors."

And without saying a word, he placed his hand on C.C's and Rei's shoulder. When he touched her shoulder, he felt a strong sensation that made him flinch from the same feeling he has when he was in Shinjuku.

"No, not now!"C.C retorted.

"Not again!"Rei cried.

But it was too late as the influence of Geass from C.C and Rei has already affected him as well.

Lelouch sees people who were dressed from the medieval ages throwing pebbles at a church that bears the Geass symbol on top of the window.

 _"What?"_ Lelouch thought. _This is different._ "

It takes him to the gates of the Kururugi Shrine to a valley and a lush green forest with a lake in the center.

There was C.C, laying back behind a tree, naked and a Geass symbol on her forehead.

"No stop!" C.C cried. "Stop it!"

"Stay out of my mind!"Rei sobbed as tears went down her eyes. "Akihito!"

Leouch sees a Japanese palace burning in flames and a broken flag with a triple hollyhock symbol.

In front of the palace were two dead bodies, a man and a young boy.

Then a image of Laverna appeared.

"GO AWAY!"Rei screamed in sorrow and throws her hand away from the Lancelot causing her to collapse on the floor.

"Rei!"Zero shouted.

Suzaku sees a image of Genbu.

"I had to do it!"He cried.

"Stop it, don't look at...No, I'm now…"C.C's said as her eyes were in tears. "You're unveiling me."

Then a vision of black figures and a cloud of skulls appeared.

Suzaku has no control over himself as he makes his Lancelot fire around the area.

"What's happening to him?"Zero shouted as he quickly picks up Rei.

C.C extended both arms out to protect them. "Idiot! Get away now!"

A big shrapnel from the ground hits C.C at the chest that caused her to gasp in pain.

"C.C!"Zero shouted.

"Hurry!"C.C shouted as the explosion caused more dust to hit both C.C, Rei and Zero.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cornelia's Gloucester and Quillian's Blue Hawk was sitting back on the canyon wall.

"Your Highness, I'll be right there."Guilford said.

"Guilford, relay this message to all units."Cornelia said. "Prepare to retreat, there's no reason to waste the lives of any more of my men, stay in formation and fall back cautiously, we have to face facts. We've been defeated this time."

* * *

Later that day...

The sun was setting as the Black Knights cheered at their victory against Cornelia.

"You see, Britannia sure had its hands full just dealing with the Liberation Front."Tamaki said.

"Yeah, that gave us the chance we needed to escape."Ohgi said with a smile.

"Hey, where is Zero?"Kallen asked in worry. "I can't raise his Burai, you don't think he's been captured, do you?"

"I don't know."Ohgi replied. "Carrie said she went to look for him."

* * *

In a Cave...

Carrie met up with Lelouch, C.C and Rei.

She removed her cape and wrapped it around Rei, who was unconscious.

C.C rested against a rock and Zero's cape covered her body.

Carrie placed her hand on Rei's forehead to check her temperature.

"I'm sorry..."Rei cried softly.

 _"What got you so frightened?"_ Carrie thought.

"These girls, they can't be humans."Lelouch said. "They recover from wounds in ways that are beyond normal, C.C was shot in head in Shinjuku and yet..."

"Then again Clovis confined them for his private experiments so they are not connected with Britannia."Carrie said removing her mask."They're vital signs are at human levels."

"You finally called me by my real name."C.C said and her eyes were still closed.

Water dripped in the cave.

* * *

"So, Zero escaped again."Quillian said with a frown.

"The Japan Liberation Front hammered our defenses and he slipped away in the confusion."Guilford said.

"Despicable."Cornelia said. "Using someone else to cover his movements, oh, what about Kururugi?"

"He is safe now."Guilford said. "We had to wait till his energy filler run out to finally stop him."

"Stop him from what?"Cornelia asked. "Was there a problem with his unit?"

"Apparently, it was going berserk."Guilford said.

"Beserk?"Quillian asked.

"A failure unworthy of our older brother's forces."Cornelia said simply.

A sad look grew on Quillian's face.

* * *

Back in the Cave...

C.C. and Rei woke up.

"So there was no point in protecting us at all."Rei said.

"Your pride always gets in the way at the most ridiculous moments."C.C said.

"But then I learned something from it."Lelouch admitted. "Those are your names, isn't it?"

Carrie chuckled. "You have a bad habit of eavesdropping."

"Well, it's a good name."Lelouch said. "It's a lot more human than C.C and A.A."

"Oh, that's a joke as if both of us want to be more human."Rei demanded.

"We've forgotten everything, every single thing."C.C said. "So what's the use of it? A name? But why...?"

"It's a good time to say this."Lelouch said. "Yes, you two saved me today, you did that before and then gave me Geass, that's why I'll only say this once, thank you."

"No one's ever thanked us before especially me."Rei admitted in sadness.

"Well then, can you show your appreciation?"C.C asked. "Say it again like you did before."

"Oh, you mean the name."Lelouch said.

"Just this once with tenderness like you treasure it in your heart."Rei admitted.

"Very well then."Lelouch said as water dripped. "How was that?"

Frown looks grew on C.C and Rei's faces.

"It was bad."C.C said. "It was completely bad, it wasn't tender."

"There was no honesty or sympathy in it."Rei said. "You spoke it oddly and worst of all, it was cold."

"You're both picky girls, but still funny."Carrie said.

"Exactly."C.C said. "That's why I go by the name C.C."

"But I go by the name Rei instead of the other."Rei said. "It makes look weird."

* * *

In the Road...

Jeremiah appeared in front of a van with two drivers.

"Ughh... another soldier."

"No wonder our battalions fell apart."

"I swear...I'm not Orange."Jeremiah begged. "Zero!"

* * *

Kallen placed the Guren next to the Rosen Krone and rushed into the cave.

"Looks like our ride's here."Lelouch said putting his mask and cape.

C.C was wearing her suit again as Rei stood next to her.

Carrie nodded as she placed her mask back on her eyes and her cape on her back.

Kallen rushed in front of them.

"Zero, Carrie are you guys okay?"Kallen asked. "The others went on ahead and..."

She then notice C.C and Rei.

"Who are they?"Kallen asked.

"Oh, you needn't worry, they're important friends."Carrie said.

Surprised looks grew on C.C and Rei's faces.

"C.C, Rei, I don't know why snow is white."Zero said. "But I still think snow is beautiful, I don't hate it."

"I see..."C.C said.

"Thanks."Rei said softly.

An unhappy look grew on Kallen's face as water kept dripping on the cave.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	13. The Messenger From Kyoto

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 12: The Messenger from Kyoto**

 _Lelouch, a young outcast prince of Britannia possesses two great powers._

 _One of them is the absolute ability to compel any person to do whatever he commands._

 _The other is the Black Knights his military force_ _assembled with the intent of destroying the Britannian Empire ruled by his father._

 _Veiling his true identity behind the mask and the code name Zero_

 _Lelouch has made his move to avenge his mother's murder_ _and to create a world in which his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness._

 _With the help of his half sister Jessica and an immortal girl Rei._

 _What would be the final outcome of these actions?_

 _At this point, no one can predict._

* * *

 _jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesari_

The camera then moves into a scene showing the sun setting in the sea revealing Zero and Carrie back to back with each other in front of it.

Scene changes showing Jeremiah and Villetta, then Cornelia and her royal guards.

 _mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa_

The scene changes revealing Jessica wearing her royal blue dress and was in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair waved at the wind's blow as white doves flew past her.

A white feather covered the camera revealing Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

 _kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi wa kiesar_

Then showed Lelouch, Suzaku, Jessica and their school friends.

It then showed Zero, Carrie, C.C, Rei, Isao, Kaguya and other members of the Black Knights.

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku were in a grass field then in a ruined area.

 _karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita_

Suzaku appears on the Lancelot and activating it.

Then showed Carrie and her Knightmare, the Rosen Krone.

 _miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte iku_

It then changed showing Jessica's hand waving at the sunset, then a figure with a Geass symbol behind him.

 _tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta_

Then showed a Sutherland activating.

 _jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_

CC floating in am empty blue space and a geass symbol appearing in her fore head.

Rei appears floating in a glowing blue space surrounded by white waves.

Her body started glowing causing her silver hair to glow in a light green shade colour.

Also geass symbols appeared in her ruby red eyes and they then disappeared.

The immortal twelve year old winks at the camera before flying away.

 _shunkan wa itsu mo sugu soba ni_

Then camera reveals a group of Sutherlands.

Finally the Lancelot surround by flames.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Cornelia, Euphemia and Quillian were in the meeting with ministers.

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by your Narita operation, viceroy."A Minister said. "Now, we're hunting down the survivors, one by one."

"Are you being sarcastic?"Cornelia demanded. "We're barely pulling our forces back together after that fiasco."

"No, I, I didn't mean to..."the Minister said.

"The Occupation Government is responsible for this."Guilford said. "They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways, in the ghettoes, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged."

"Ah, the subway tunnels stretch over the whole country."the Minister said. "We can't just fill them all in, we don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes."Guilford said.

"B...But, Prince Clovis instructed us."the Minister said nervously. "Ah, he said forcing them would fuel the rebellion giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack."

"They've already got their excuse."Cornelia replied. "Zero is growing stronger and bolder everyday."

Darlton looked at the Vice-Minister.

"Vice-Minister."He saiid. "Internal Affairs has appointed special group of the Elevens to self-govern this area, isn't that right? A group who are called the NAC."

"Huh?"the Minister asked.

"When we stormed Narita, we looked for the evidence of the NAC's conspiracies."Darlton said. "But it was buried in the landslide. Still our suspicions remain high, if we suppress them now..."

"Hmm, a group of blue-bloods and plutocrats."Cornelia said. "Relics of their dismal past."

"Oh, wait! please!"the Minister said as he stood up. "These are just rumors, there's no evidence of that at all, if you suppress them, then the Eleven's economy will certainly collapse that means no tax revenue to send to the homeland, also, it's a prime directive of the empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind."

"And what have you done to find the Black Knights?"Cornelia asked.

"We analyzed the shield machine they left showing Zero was behind the Narita operation."the Minister said. "But that's all we've got, you can't squeeze information out of corpses."

"So you can't catch Zero and you don't want us to hit Kyoto."Cornelia said. "Do you know the word incompetent, minister? It's for people who can't get results."

 _"Kaguya..."_ Quillian thought. _"What would you think about all this?"_

* * *

In Another Location...

"So, the Britannian viceroy has gone this far already."Kirihara said.

"We lost the Tokugawa family now the Liberation Front is smashed, the last embers of Japan have died away."Osakabe said.

"No, he may be on the run, but Tohdoh is still strong, still fighting."Kirihara said.

"Even if that so, I heard he lost his custom Burais."Munakata said. "So, there's no hope."

"There is hope."Kaguya replied.

The five men looked at her.

"The Black Knights?"Kirihara asked. "You and your brother have been infatuated with Zero since he rescued Suzaku Kururugi, we even sent him the Rosen Krone and the Guren Mk-II."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Jessica was in a History Lesson with her classmates.

"And after the defeat at Trafalgar, Elisabeth the third found herself surrounded by revolutionaries in Edinburgh."the teacher said. "However with the help of Lord Britannia, she's fled to the American colonies now known as our homeland Britannia..."

She was a bit sadden to not see Suzaku there.

* * *

Afterwards in the Student Council Room...

Shirley showed a envelope with two tickets for the Britannia Empire Symphony Orchestra.

"Huh? Okay, what's got you so worried."Milly said with a smile. "Constipated? Your monthly?"

"Huh? That's not it."Shirley said.

Jessica giggled. "Huh...you're lonely 'cause Lelouch is gone, aren't you?"

"Wha... It's more like Kallen is absent the same day he is... again."Shirley said.

"Oh, so carefree."Milly said. "While the rest of the world grapples with what happened at Narita."

"Suzaku's been out for two days because of that, too."Jessica said with a hint of sadness.

"I know that!"Shirley stated. "But Lulu and Kallen gone on the same day together that's serious."

"I envy you, Shirley."Milly giggled. "That's what I love about you."

"Huh?"Nina asked.

"Don't make fun of me!"Shirley said angrily.

Arthur meowed underneath the table.

"Then just tell my brother already, those three little words 'I like you', easy."Jessica said with a smile.

"Uh... Uh...I couldn't."Shirley said blushing a little bit. "I just couldn't, I mean what if..."

"What if he rejects me, it can ruin our great friendship."Milly acted and laughed.

"You don't have to laugh that hard, you know?"Shirley said.

"It's comfortable isn't it?"Jessica asked looking out the window. "This place now, the way we are together."

"That's true."Shirley said.

"Still we should prepare ourselves a bit."Milly said. "The fact is nothing stays the same forever, you know."

Shirley's look sadden.

"Oh, forget it."Milly said. "Please don't take me too seriously, if it's bothering you why not you just ask him the next chance you get? So, how do you feel about it on your side?"

Shirley saw Lelouch. "Lulu! I thought you were absent!"

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning and Sayoko was busy."Lelouch said. "So, I stayed home to help."

"Oh really, you don't say and you didn't bother telling me?"Jessica asked. "So is Nunna feeling better now?"

"A bit, Jess."Lelouch replied and looked at Milly. "Madam president, those papers?"

"All right."Milly said. "Make sure you organize all of them by year and class, okay?"

"Yeah, I will."Lelouch said as he picked up those papers. "You have a talent for ordering people around."

Jessica smirked when she notice the letter with the papers.

"And you are a great subordinate."

"Subordinate?"Lelouch said as he left the room. "Huh, I guess that's what I am."

"Oh, madam president!"Shirley said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!"

"Look on the bright side, he took your envelope."Jessica admitted with a smile.

"Huh?! Oh, my tickets! Jess, why didn't you tell me!"Shirley asked as she ran out to room to get to Lelouch.

"Hey,I did."Jessica said simply.

* * *

Later that evening in the Van next the Tokyo Settlement...

Zero, Carrie, Kallen and the rest of the Black Knights were in a meeting.

"Kyoto praised us for using the Guren Mk-II so well."Ohgi said. "I thought that was encouraging."

"But there was the white armor."Carrie said folding her arms.

"Don't sweat it,it was a tie, right? A tie!"Tamaki laughed.

Carrie twitched her eyebrow in annoyance.

Ohgi handed a letter to Zero. "Here."

"Hmm? What's this?"Zero asked.

"A love letter."Ohgi said.

"Oh? From you?"Zero asked.

Tamaki laughed. "And they say you have no sense of humor."

"You laugh too much."Carrie muttered.

"It's an official letter form Kyoto."Ohgi said. "They urgently request a meeting."

"Is this really such a big deal?"Zero asked.

"A big deal?!"Kallen asked in surprise and holding a book. "It's Kyoto!"

"It's the six wealthy industrialist families that are using their position to secretly obtain funding for anti-Britannian insurgency groups."Carrie said.

"If they accept us it means funding and support."Ohgi said. "It could solve our financial crisis."

"Crisis?"Zero asked.

Ohgi's smile vanished.

"There shouldn't be any problem if you are following the budget I laid out."Zero said.

"Oh, well..."Ohgi said.

"Hey! It's not my fault!"Tamaki stated. "We're turning into a big organization now! That means new expenses, you know!"

"Like French dinners for the new recruits so you can show off?"Kallen asked with a smirk.

"Hey, you?!"Tamaki growled.

"I know where you've been taking them, big spender?"Kallen admitted.

"Uh-ugh?! You know about it?!"Tamaki asked akwardly.

"We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now."Zero said.

"Hold it right there!"Tamaki said standing up. "I'm the one that's in charge of the cash! That's my job!"

"If you want me to trust you then show me some results."Zero said.

"Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners?!"Tamaki asked. "How about it Zero, Huh?!"

"Hold on...that's a..."Ohgi said.

"Zero is not the problem here."Carrie admitted standing up. "Who cares who he is? He had the skill to outwit Cornelia, didn't he? That's why he is the leader of the Black Knights, do you really need to know more?"

"Gee..."Tamaki said angrily.

* * *

Afterwards in the Second Room in the Van...

"So what's the plan?"Carrie asked removing her mask.

"I've narrowed it down to twelve possibilities."Lelouch said. "Now let's see which bets pay off, for that I'll have to meet them face to face..."

Then knocking came by the door.

"Hm? Who is it?"Lelouch asked.

"It's me."Kallen said.

"Kallen, tell me."Lelouch said. "Do you wanna know my identity as well?"

"Hmm...Carrie and those girls knows, doesn't she...?"Kallen asked. "No, sorry to bother you."

Carrie then notice her eyes starting to hurt a bit, she looked at them on her orange small pocket mirror and saw her eyes changing from dark amethyst to dark sapphire blue.

"What?"She whispered.

* * *

Later that Night in Ashford Academy...

Jessica went to Nunnally's room to check on her.

"Jess?"Nunnally asked.

"Hey, baby sister..."Jessica said and checked her forehead. "Looks like your fever's gone."

"Maybe I was just a little moody."Nunnally said.

"Moody?"Jessica asked.

"It just seems to me lately that you've become a little distant like you have other things weighing on you and Lelocuh's minds."

"Oh..."Jessica said sadly.

"Perhaps my body just did this on its own to get your attention."Nunnally said.

Jessica held her half sister's hand.

"No matter what, Nunna, I'll always be at your side like Lelouch."She said.

"So then, can I be a little selfish now?"Nunnally asked. "Please hold my hand just a little bit longer, if I fall asleep alone, I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

"Okay..."Jessica said kindly.

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch, Jessica were talking with C.C and Rei.

"You are serious?"C.C asked. "You are asking me for a favor?"

"Yes, I got the idea from something that you said."Lelouch said. "No matter what Kyoto's intentions are I want their power."

"Is that what you truly wish for?"C.C asked. "If it's at the very core of your reason for living then I'll try to help you."

"Then do it."Lelouch said. "C.C, I need you."

"Hmm, I understand."C.C said.

Rei smirked and showed the ticket. "By the way, you forgot something."

"Huh?! I didn't forget!"Lelouch said and took the ticket. "I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I was planning to call her and cancel."

"Stick to your contract instead of a date with a friend."Jessica said with a hint of disappointment.

Lelouch got a call from Shirley.

"It's me."Lelouch said. "Oh good timing, I wanted to call, you see..."

 _"Um...Listen, Lulu?"_ Shirley said. _"I know I made a date with you but I may be late."_

"Huh..."Lelouch said.

 _"Sorry, but anyway, I'm sure it'll be fine, really."_ Shirley said. _"Hmm, but I promise you that I'll be there."_

She then ended the call.

"Looks like you've got your chance."Jessica said.

* * *

A While Later...

The road was covered in fog and Zero was talking to a driver of a van.

"Please bring your command staff along as for my master's instruction, understood?"the driver asked.

"They are patrolling the perimeter in case of any unpleasant contingencies, I'll call them soon."Zero said and then activated his geass. "However before I do..."

* * *

Meanwhile in Narita...

There were operations for the soldiers to recovery dead civilians and identifying the bodies.

Crys of sadness were heard from the people that lost their loved ones.

 _"Severely damaged corpses should be brought to tent 2."_ a Britannian Military said. _"Identify personal items, bring remains with identifiable faces to tent 1,note locations and times."_

Suzaku was in a tent thinking about the events that happened.

 _"Was it really them?"_ He thought. _"Did I really see them there? And then...just forget it, they don't show up in any of the data."_

He splashed some water on his hair with a bottle.

"Dug enough bodies out of the landslide, yet?"Lloyd asked as he walked up to him.

"Hmm...I'd like to continue recovery operation if that's possible."Suzaku said.

"Be my guest till it'll out of your system."Lloyd said. "Considering Princess Cornelia is pleasure to indulge you."

"Lloyd, Zero and the Black Knights what are they trying to do?"Suzaku asked. "What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?"

"They are knights for justice, haven't you heard?"Lloyd asked.

Suzaku crushed his empty bottle and gritted his teeth. "Is this justice?"

"Hey hey, I hope you are not going to start spouting some embarrassing theory about the nature of justice."Lloyd said. "We are soldiers, after all."

Suzaku turned his attention Villetta that was escorting Shirley and her mother.

"Oh Suzaku, I replaced the energy filler for you."Cecile said.

"Ah...okay."Suzaku said.

"Cecile."Lloyd said.

"I checked the units including the purebloods."Cecile said.

"And I was right, wasn't I?"Lloyd said.

"Yes, a radiant surge."Cecile said.

"Rakshata."Lloyd said. "I never thought she'd work with our enemies."

"Plus their pilot was extremely skilled."Cecile said. "Suzaku's mental status is so unstable now, if we have to fight that Knightmare again..."

"You don't think it could win? Against my dear Lancelot?"Lloyd asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A black vechicle was driving in the streets of the settlement.

"This is taking too long."Tamaki said. "When do we get there?"

"Ah, could you chill out?"Kallen asked. "You are embarrassing."

Then the van started being lift up from the ground.

"We are going up?"Carrie said in surprise.

The elevator stopped the car several levels up while a large mechanical door opened.

The driver walks over and opens the back doors.

"I'm sorry for the lengthy drive."He said. "My master is waiting for you all."

The five walked out and saw a view of a familiar mountain.

"This is...the Fuji mines?"Carrie said looking at the view.

"That is not possible."Tamaki said. "There's no way we could be here."

"It has to be!"Kallen said. "There is only one mountain like this.

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us?"Tamaki asked. "The damn treasure that caused this whole war, you know, what they do to intruders here? Execute them!"

"The power of which is all the way up to here? Kyoto group is amazing."Ohgi said.

"It's repulsive."a male voice stated.

The group glanced at the figure of the voice, who was hidden.

But Carrie knew it was Kirihara, the Head of Kyoto.

Two buddy guards were in front of them.

The lights switched off and the view disappeared.

"Mount Fuji, a sacred mountain once known for its clear water and quiet beauty."Kirihara said. "Now it is bent to the empire's will, a place of hideous violation, our reflection of what Japan has become, it plings me so, I apologize for not showing my face, but, Zero, your face is hidden as well, unfortunately, I cannot allow this, to trust you, I must know who you are, therefore you will show me your face."

Then four Burais appeared and aimed their guns at the five.

"Please wait! Zero has given us power and victory."Kallen said going in front to protect their leader. "That should be..."

"Silence!"Kirihara said. "Now which of you is Ohgi?"

"Huh...that's me."Ohgi said.

"You will remove Zero's mask."Kirihara said.

"Ohgi!"Carrie said nervously.

"I'm sorry Zero, but we need a reason to put our faith in you, too."Ohgi said. "So help us to put our trust in you."

Ohgi removed the mask and revealed a familiar green haired girl.

"C.C?"Carrie asked.

"Huh?! A woman?"Ohgi asked.

"It can't be!"Tamaki said in shock.

"It's not! This isn't Zero."Kallen said. "I saw her before, she was with Zero and Carrie after Narita."

"You there, girl, is this true?"Kirihara asked.

"It is."C.C said.

"So you are not Japanese?"Kirihara replied.

"Correct, clan chief of Kyoto, Taizo Kirihara."C.C said.

"Huh!? Anyone who can identify him must die."the first bodyguard said.

"Especially one who is not Japanese!"the other said.

"Hey, hold on! I'm not part of this!"Tamaki pleaded.

Then one of the Burais took out the other three then bend down and aimed the gun at Kirihara.

"You are soft and your methods and thinking are out dated."Zero said. "That is why you'll never win!"

He went out of the Burai, while holding a remote.

"Zero."Carrie said in relief.

"When did you...?"the first bodyguard said aiming his gun at him.

"Hold on!"the other said. "He can fire at us with that remote, everyone, stay back! Don't make a move!"

Zero got off the Burai and slowly walked up to Kirihara.

"Taizo Kirihara, founder of Kirihara Industry which has monopoly on Sakuradite mine, formerly a key backer of the Kururugi regime."Zero said. "However, when Japan fell with the Royal family known as the Tokugawas, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers, commonly known as Kirihara the traitor, in reality, you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses Of Kyoto, who support resistance groups throughout Japan, a double agent, how cliche."

Carrie suddenly felt an uneasy feeling of realization and finally understanding why her mother gave her that bracelet with that hollyhock symbol before she died.

"Show some respect, you-"a bodyguard snapped aiming his gun at Zero.

"Stop!"Kirihara ordered.

"It's as you guessed though, I am not Japanese!"Zero admitted.

Ohgi, Kallen and Tamaki gasped in shock and surprise, while Carrie remained calm.

"Is he serious?"Tamaki said. "No wonder he never showed his face."

"If you are not Japanese, why do you fight for Japan?"Kirihara asked. "What is it that you want?"

"The destruction of Britannia."Zero replied.

"And so, do you believe that this is possible, that you can do it?"Kirihara asked.

"I can, because I must."Zero said. "I have reasons which compel me execrably, I'm glad I'm dealing with you."

He then revealed his face to the Head of Kyoto.

"You..."Kirihara said in shock.

"It's been a long time, Lord Kirihara."Lelouch said.

"Is it really you?"Kirihara asked. "It's eight years since that family received you as a hostage."

"Yes."Lelouch replied. "And I appreciate you taking care of me then."

"If I hadn't come tonight, were you planning to take our messengers as hostages?"Kirihara asked.

"Not at all."Lelouch said. "I came to ask for your help that's all I'm seeking from you."

"So the flower planted eight years ago has finally bloomed."Kirihara asked and let out a laugh.

"I can't see him!"Tamaki said, but then Kallen blocked him.

"Ohgi!"Kirihara called out.

"Yes."Ohgi replied.

"This man is a true model enemy of Britannia."Kirihara said. "His face must remain hidden for vital reasons, I urge you to follow Zero and I guarantee that if you do, we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support."

Surprised, but calm looks grew on the four's faces.

"We thank you."Ohgi said.

"I am grateful, Lord Kirihara."Lelouch said as he began to walk away.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?"Kirihara asked.

"Indeed, if that is my destiny."Lelouch said as he placed back his mask.

* * *

Back in Narita...

"Yes, the spelling of Fenette matches this one."Villetta said, while holding a picture of Lelouch. "I'm afraid this is him, I'm sorry you had to learn about it like this."

"It's all right..."Shirley's mother said.

"Can you please identify the body?"the man asked.

He slowly opened bag that hidden a body.

* * *

Later that Night...

Lelouch was walking in the rain, while holding an umbrella.

"Of course, it's too late already."He said on his phone. "Anyway, things are finally moving forward, now the Black Knights will operate as I envisioned."

He was surprised to see Jessica wearing her school uniform and sitting down on her bench, also she was getting wet.

"Jess, what are you doing here?"Lelouch asked. "I thought you'd already be back home by now."

Jessica had her head down and didn't reply.

Lelouch put the umbrella on her forehead. "Anyway, never mind that, come on, let's go some place to get out of the rain now."

"Lulu..."Jessica said. "Do you remember, when you mentioned the Tokugawa family."

"Yeah, what about them?"Lelouch asked.

"It just turns out Akihito Tokugawa was my biological father."Jessica admitted.

An utter look of shock grew on Lelouch's face.

"Lelouch...my father, my brother Hajime were so kind and non violent people like mum."Jessica said weakly as tears were felling down her eyes. "We were all asleep then everything went on fire, they helped some people escape, but they got..."

Lelouch didn't say anything and was trying his best to gain this new information.

"So all this time I lived a lie that means-that means Quil and I are..."Jessica trembled as she rushed to Lelouch's arms and cried uncontrollably.

Lelouch was still shocked by this and held her tightly.

"I'm a fraud, Lulu."Jessica sobbed.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed as the rain continued pouring down.

* * *

 **Poor Jess...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	14. Shirley at Gunpoint

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 13: Shirley at Gunpoint**

 _The actions one takes are answered by consequences waiting at their conclusion._  
 _There are no exceptions._

 _And even Lelouch's power cannot change this._

 _D_ _espite his absolute ability to make anyone obey him, there is no escaping the inevitable._

 _Lelouch has acted to avenge his mother's death and to create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness, now he is confronted by the results of his acts, consequences he never imagined, and there are more to come._

 _I_ _f these unintended consequences help to create new worlds, who will bear the blame for the sins that are committed, who will take the punishment and who will measure it out?_

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch in blue background surrounded by white swirls.

He faces a direction, while Suzaku faces the right.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica appears between them.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then showed Zero back to back with Carrie.

Zero lift up his cape showing Kallen and her group.

Then Quillian sitting next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Euphemia twirls around and faces Suzaku and they hold hands.

Then Lloyd and Cecile between Suzaku.

Then showed Carrie on her Knightmare the Rosen Krone.

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Camera reveals Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

Then revealed Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica with Nunnally and their school friends.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing Zero, Carrie, Isao, Kaguya, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights.

Then C.C and Rei in an ancient area in deep thought. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and falls down.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Scene changes showing Mao, Schneizel, Nina and Ohgi.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Then showing the Lancelot activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

The Lancelot goes in a fighting position and activates his weapon.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then C.C and Rei in a swirly blue background.

They then separate as they flew off.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Scene changes showing Sayoko with Nunnally.

Dark clouds appeared covering Nunnally's face.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Finally reveals Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Toushindai_

* * *

Outside the Church...

The sky was grey, Shirley and her mother with a few friends were at the Funeral of Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette.

"He was a pious soul who is always looked to God in his life and friend to us all."the Priest said. "To his wife he was a devoted husband, to his child a loving father."

"Father..."Shirley said.

"May he rest in peace forever cradled in the bosom of our Lord."the Priest said.

Then men started burying the grave of Mr Fenette.

"No, stop! Don't bury him again, please!"Mrs Fenette cried in her knees. "He suffered enough!"

"Mom, he's gone already, please Mom."Shirley said with tears in her eyes.

Jessica, Lelouch, Suzaku and their friends were behind them.

Then Mrs Fenette and the other men walked away.

"Shirley, I'm so sorry this happened."Kallen said.

"Oh, stop."Shirley said as she stood up. "What have you to apologize for?"

"We feel awful."Rivalz said. "It just that...when we were all watching the hotel jacking on TV, I thought the Black Knights were... you know, heroes, I mean the news was handling it all wrong, anyway I was posting online how I thought what happened in Narita was kinda cool, and I, forgive me."

"Come on!"Shirley said. "Don't be silly, that has absolutely nothing to do with this at all, I mean even I was saying Narita was..."

"Shirley, stop."Milly said putting her hands on Shirley's shoulders. "Seriously, I'm starting to worry about you here, have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in, It's only going to be harder for you later on."

"You don't have to worry."Shirley said. "Really, I'm fine, I've cried a lot."

"Cowards, Zero and his people."Suzaku said coldly. "Their methods are just cowardly, he doesn't even get his hands dirty, he stirs people into a frenzy, tips the world into chaos, and then sits back and congratulates himself, it's not going to change a thing, anything gained through his kind of tactics is just meaningless."

This caused Kallen and Jessica to secretly glance at him.

"Well, anyway, I think it's time we headed back, everyone."Milly said.

"Shirley, we'll be waiting for you, back in the old student council room, same as ever."Jessica said kindly.

Shirley nodded with a small smile.

"Come on guys, let's go."Milly said.

Then the Council members walked away as it started to rain a bit.

* * *

Afterwards in Lelouch's Room in Ashford Academy...

"Do you regret it?"C.C asked. "That your friend's father was caught up in all this? You were just accusing Kirihara of being too soft, what happened to the path of blood?"

"Shut up."Lelouch replied.

"But it turns out you're the soft one."Rei said simply with a smirk. "Did you think this was all just a game? You've already killed your fair share of people, by hand, or words more often than not."

"Just shut up.""Lelouch repeated.

"All of them left behind a family."C.C said. "All had lovers and friends. Are you really telling me you hadn't grasped that yet? I would have thought you to be better prepared."

"Just shut up!"Lelouch growled. "I am prepared, I have been from the moment I killed Clovis."

"Then why this hesitation?"Rei asked. "Has she shaken you so badly? Just one kiss and you go silent? Man, no wonder many boys get spoiled with a pretty girl..."

Lelouch clenched his fist in anger.

* * *

In Her Room...

Jessica was still upset about the discovery of her heritage and was sitting on her bed.

But also that she kissed Lelouch.

She looks at the old picture of her mother and herself, when she was still little.

"Lulu, forgive me."Jessica said.

Lelouch didn't reply and looked out in the window.

"It wasn't fair."Jessica said. "Kissing you like that, it wasn't fair of me at all, forget about it, okay? I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that, I'm sorry, it was totally stupid of me."

Then Lelouch rushed to her and pinned her on the bed.

Jessica blushed and there was an awkward silent.

"Something wrong?"She asked.

Lelouch looked at her, then winced and rushed out of the room.

 _"What was he thinking?"_ Jessica thought standing up a little bit.

Then thoughts came into her mind.

 _"Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another."_ Charles said.

 _"So, is that the reason why you killed our brother."_ Euphemia said.

 _"And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything."_ Suzaku said.

 _"Are you really going through with this?"_ Ohgi asked.

 _"That's all easy enough to say, isn't it?"_ Kallen asked.

 _"It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification."_ Suzaku said.

 _"And to have this Utopia you'd..."_ Rei said.

 _"I wish the world was a gentler place."_ Nunnally said.

Jessica clenched her fist feeling a hint of betrayal and confusion.

She then went on her phone to call someone.

 _"Hello?"_ the person asked.

"Kallen, it's me, Carrie."Jessica said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I have some bad news, Suzaku."Lloyd said. "We've just got word from Cornelia's Royal Guard, we're on deck for the next operation, are they acknowledging your skill or do they need another decoy?"

"Oh Lloyd, care for another lesson in proper social etiquette?"Cecile asked. "You look like you have some time to kill."

"Oh, I'll have to take a pass on that."Lloyd said. "Now then I believe we're talking about your mission."

* * *

Later that Evening in the Warehose Distract...

"Wait a second, Zero."Ohgi said. "I realize this is a request from Kyoto, I think we can definitely handle it and I'm pretty sure that Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil in all, but..."

"You are the one who brought us this information."Zero interrupted. "Diethard, wasn't it?"

"That's right."Diethard said. "It is an honor that you'd meet me like this, Zero."

"So, princess Cornelia's going to deploy the Royal Marines on General Katase at the Japan Liberation Front, is that correct?"Zero asked.

"Yes."Diethard said. "The network was already poised to broadcast a special report on it."

"Lieutenant General Tohdoh will never make it Katase in time."Zero said. "Which means that Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now, their only chance of escape is the liquid Sakuradite they're carrying."

"Which is why we should help General Katase escape instead of going after Cornelia."Ohgi said.

"Ohgi, who are we?"Zero asked.

"W...we are the Black Knights, Zero."Ohgi said.

"Then we have but one task."Zero said. "We will destroy Cornelia's troops and in doing so, rescue the remnants of the JLF, tonight, we regain what was lost to us at Narita."

"What are the chances?"Ohgi asked.

"Need you ask?"Zero demanded.

"Understood."Ohgi replied.

"Begin preparations."Zero ordered. "You all have your orders to carry out."

"Uh...Zero."Carrie said as she took a step forward.

"I have something to attend to."Zero said. "Whatever it is, save it for later."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku stood silently, as General Andreas Darlton gave him his orders.

"Just so you know, the viceroy has reservations about using the numbers."Darlton said. "But "Use every able body", I always say, even if it's the son of the former prime minister, our target is Katase. Take him out and the Japan Liberation Front is finished, we are sending in a Royal Marines, your job will be to provide supporting fire from the shore until the marines have Katase as well as annihilating any stragglers left over."

"Uh... I'm to annihilate them, sir?"Suzaku asked.

"Nobody but the target is to survive."Darlton said. "Is that clear?"

"Uh..."Suzaku said.

"Warrant officer Kururugi, show your loyalty to the crown."Darlton stated. "This is your chance to get ahead in the world, soldier."

"Understood, my Lord."Suzaku replied.

"Onward, Conflicting morals, right?"Lloyd said.

* * *

Outside Ashford Academy...

Shirley was in deep thought.

"No, Lulu...it can't be true."She said. "He would never get tangled up with someone like that."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In a red car, Villetta showed a file and image of Lelouch to Shirley._

 _"There is a possibility that this boy is link to the Black Knights."Villetta said._

 _"What're you saying he's involved?"Shirley said trembling in shock._

 _"In terrorism."Villetta said._

 _"I don't believe you!"Shirley said shocking her head and holding the file tightly._

* * *

"It can't be... It has to be a lie!"Shirley said.

She hid as Lelouch and Jessica walked away from school with each other.

Shirley wandered through the dark warehose distract.

"Lulu... I'm so sorry to be doubting you like this."Shirley said. "But...please...I wanna believe in you."

Villetta was secretly following her.

 _"Dammit, she lost them."_ She thought. _"She'd just called me sooner, I could've had them, I should have grabbed them when I had the chance...no, I need proof, if they talk to her, I can learn what their roll is in all this, which is all the more important if that male student can manipulate memory somehow, I won't have to die, striped of my position and honour like Jeremiah, hell, this is the chance to move back up again, so I have to find out a link to Zero, it has to be me."_

* * *

In One of the Warehouse...

Lelouch was drying himself after placing a bomb underwater.

"Who is there?"He asked.

"I... I'm sorry, I'll go."Carrie said.

"Second thoughts?"Lelouch asked.

"I thought that the goal was justice."Carrie said. "The only reason I've fought until now is because I thought it was the right thing to do, but...tell me, is what we're doing is going to change the world for the better?"

"Yes, it will, or rather it must change the world."Lelouch said. "Will there be sacrifices? Not only just soldiers but the innocent as well and yet, because of all these things, we have no choice but to continue on, no matter the cost, even if people see us as cowards, we have to prevail, if that means more blood will be shed, so be it, we've spilled so much to get here, I can't let it be in vain, but I won't force you, Jess, if you wish to turn back, now is the time."

Carrie was stunned by his words and then smiled.

"I've made my choice."She said confidently. "I'll follow you to the very end."

"I'm grateful, Jess."Lelouch said softly.

Carrie's eyes widen in surprise and she blushed a little bit.

She heard footsteps behind her and saw Kallen.

"Yes, Kallen?"Carrie asked calmly.

"I heard your conversation."Kallen admitted. "I too, will follow Zero to the end."

Carrie smiled at her as she returned it and they left together leaving Zero to prepare for the battle.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

C.C and Rei were walking together.

C.C wore a cap and a matching suit, while Rei wore a dark pink dress and her hair was tied up in two ponytails.

"I just can't afford to make the same mistake here all over again."C.C said.

"Don't worry, you won't."Rei admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Quillian was at Cornelia's side.

"It's time."Darlton stated.

"Commence the operation!"Cornelia ordered.

The soldiers dived into the water in their small submarines.

"Special team, you're clear for category C1 weaponry."a soldier said.

Suzaku was on his Lancelot.

 _"Our unit will be covering them from the shore."_ a soldier said. _"Careful though, we want that tanker in one piece."_

"Understood, my Lord."Suzaku replied.

"Once torpedo attack is confirmed, all units go to weapons free."the soldier said. "Repeat, weapons free."

* * *

Shirley saw water rising up not far from where she was standing.

"Oh my gosh."She said in shock. "Terrorists?"

* * *

Ohgi was in a tower watching the sea in his binoculars.

"It looks like it's started."Ohgi said. "Zero, you wanna move out or what? Hey? Do you read me? They're closing in on the JLF, come in."

 _"We have to hold."_ Zero replied. _"Cornelia moves faster than expected, if we go now, we'll die along with them."_

* * *

The Sutherlands were shooting the JLF soldiers on their ships.

 _"2-0-2, 5-0-3, focus fire at 9 o'clock."a_ Sutherland ordered.

"This isn't battle.""Suzaku said. "This is wholesale slaughter."

 _"Officer Kururugi."_ Cecile said.

"Go ahead."Suzaku said.

 _"I certainly know this must be hard for you."_ Cecile said. _"But you are a soldier, remember that."_

"Right, I understand."Suzaku said.

* * *

In the Ship...

"How could they've found us? Where is Tohdoh?"Katase asked.

"We can't locate him, or the Holy Swords."a JLF soldier said.

Katase slammed his fist on the table.

"What about Kyoto!? They said they would send help."He asked.

"Yes sir! But we have no way of contacting them now!"the JLF solider said.

"So they're just gonna sit back and watch us die here?"Katase asked angrily.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

 _"We surrender! Please cease fire! This is the Japan Liberation Front!"_ a JLF soldier said. _"I repeat we surrender!"_

"Sir, they're issuing a surrender over an open channel."Suzaku said.

 _"Ignore it."_ the Soldier replied.

"Yes."Suzaku said. "But sir..."

The JLF ship started moving away.

"You see? They're just buying time."the Soldier said. "Now, carry out your orders!"

* * *

Shirley was watching the scene.

"Lulu or Jess just couldn't be members of the Black Knights, could they?"She said.

* * *

In the Small Tower...

"Dammit! It'll be too late soon!"Ohgi said. "When does Zero plan to move?"

"I just hope that he isn't doing all these to honor some childish notion of justice."Diethard said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zero was on his Burai.

 _"The knightmare are boarding the ship!"_ Ohgi said.

"I see..."Zero said and thought. _"That leaves only one way out, they have to be careful around their precious Sakuradite."_

 _"Zero! If we don't hurry..."_ Ohgi said.

"Very well then, go ahead."Zero said and pressed a device.

* * *

Then the JLF Ship blew up by the Sakuradite bomb.

* * *

Quillian was with Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

"I can't believe this idiocy!"Cornelia said angrily. "They blew up the liquid Sakuradite?"

"What were they thinking?"Quillian said in shock as he stood in his sister's side.

* * *

Carrie watched the scene inside the Rosen Krone.

"No way..."She whispered.

 _"Just what you'd expect of the JLF, choosing to take the Britannians out with them."_ Zero said.

"Suicide?"Carrie asked in shock. "But they never mentioned."

 _"We're going to rush Cornelia's position head-on!"_ Zero said. _"Forget about everything else, all that matters is achieving our goal, if you want to avenge the JLF, then capture Cornelia and show them our strength and determination."_

"Right."Kallen replied.

"Okay then."Carrie answered gaining back her confidence.

* * *

Diethard ran forward and a strange smile was coming onto his face.

"This is like Narita all over again."Ohgi said.

"It's outstanding!"Diethard said as he went down the ladder.

"Hey, get back here!"Ohgi stated.

 _"The JLF was just a bait."_ Diethard thought. _"Their command is wide open now, one of the oldest tricks in the book."_

"Where are you going? Hey!"Ohgi asked as he fired a few shots.

"It makes perfect sense!"Diethard said as he ran off. "He want to cripple his enemy's defenses using the Liberation Front as a living trap! He's excellent materia, this Zero! He's chaos incarnate! More, show me more of your genius! Let your ego engulf the world! Hahahaha! HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Suzaku was shocked and surprised by the General's death.

"Why would General kill himself? It doesn't make any sense."He said.

But then an explosion was heard by the other side.

"Ah...the main force! Could they use the tanker as a decoy?"Suzaku said.

* * *

Quillian went inside the Blue Hawk and activating it.

"Mount up now! And form a defensive of line, on the double!"Darlton ordered as he went on his Knightmare.

"How did they know we were here!?"Cornelia said angrily.

"Your highness!"Guilford reported.

* * *

The small ship opened revealing the Rosen Krone, the Guren and the other Burais.

"Knock their Knightmares into the sea before the pilots can mount!"Zero ordered. "Rosen Krone, Guren Mk-II, you two are with me!"

"Yes sir!"Carrie and Kallen said in unison.

* * *

Cornelia went on the Gloucester.

 _"Your highness, we can handle this."_ Guilford said.

"Quiet! How many times you think I'll allow them to mock me!?"Cornelia snapped. "I haven't even powered on!"

Just then Zero's Burai showed up and Cornelia took out his right arm.

"Do you think you can best me in Knightmare combat!?"Cornelia demanded.

Then the Rosen Krone took out the Gloucester's gun, while it stood next to the Guren.

"Those new models again?"Cornelia growled.

Then Zero's Burai tied up the Gloucester.

 _"We'll smash your hatch and drag you out, Cornelia!"_ Zero stated.

Carrie nodded slightly from her position and then saw someone in the screen she didn't expect.

 _"Shirley!?"_ She thought in shock.

Just before Zero can fire the Lancelot and the BlueHawk showed up.

"Zero, your methods are not going to change anything."Suzaku said. "You focused on goals, and don't understand the pain of others."

The Lancelot started taking out Zero's Burai.

"ZERO!"Kallen and Carrie said in unison.

"This is payback for Narita."Cornelia stated.

"Well, if it is that knight in shinning armor?"Zero mocked.

"These are people's lives you're playing with."Suzaku said. "You're nothing but a murderer!"

 _"Why! Why do you keep getting in my way?"_ Lelouch thought.

"Why do you keep spilling people's blood without meaning?"Suzaku demanded.

 _"If it wasn't for you!"_ Lelouch thought angrily.

"Because of you!"Suzaku growled.

Then the Lancelot badly damaged Zero's Burai and knocking him out.

"Zero, this is the end result."Quillian said coldly lifting up the BlueHawk's gun and pointing it at Zero.

 _"Lancelot, Bluehawk!"_ Cornelia warned.

The Rosen Krone punched the Lancelot at the back.

"Get the heck away from him!"Carrie growled.

The Lancelot started fighting the Guren at the top of a few crates, while the Rosen Krone fought the BlueHawk another side away from Zero's Burai.

* * *

A Moment After...

Carrie rushed to the area, where Zero was and there she saw the unexpected.

It was Shirley, holding a gun, pointed at an unconscious Zero's head.

Carrie's eyes widened even more as she saw his mask slipping.

Her heart beat a mile a minute, as she quickly pulled out her own gun strapped to her leg, taking a deep breath, and throwing herself around the corner.

"Drop the gun!"Carrie ordered.

"Carrie Blackstone..."Shirley whispered as she took a step back.

"Leave, now."Carrie ordered, glancing momentarily at the mask, seeing it slip slightly, seeing the black mouth covering Lelouch wore.

She turned her attention to Shirley.

"You shouldn't get involve here, it has nothing to do with you."Carrie admitted firmly and taking a few steps forward. "Why did you come here?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"Shirley pleaded and clutching the gun tighter.

Shirley hesitated and to Carrie's relief, she lay the gun on the floor.

"Good."Carrie replied. "Now go."

Shirley glanced at her once more and at Zero and took another step back.

She then ran away and disappeared around a corner.

Carrie sighed in relief as she bent down for a moment before gently fitting the mask back on his head, placing the gun beside her.

"Stop right there."

Carrie paused as she slowly lifted her hands from the mask, turning slightly to see who it was.

There behind her stood Villetta pointing a gun at her.

"You again."Carrie said with a hint of annoyance as she stood up.

"That's Zero isn't?"Villetta asked looking at the concious man. "When I bring you both to Viceroy Cornelia, she'll make me a noble! I wonder what kind of grand execution will they have in store for him and you?"

"Too bad, you'll be dead before you have us executed."Carrie admitted taking out her own gun.

"Why you-"Villetta growled.

Carrie fired at her before she can charge at her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	15. Geass vs Geass

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 14: Geass vs Geass  
**

 _The actions one takes are answered by consequences waiting at their conclusion._

 _There are no exceptions and even Lelouch's power cannot change this._

 _Despite his absolute ability to make anyone obey him, there is no escaping the inevitable._

 _Lelouch has acted to avenge his mother's death, and to create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness._

 _Now he is confronted by the results of his acts, consequences he never imagined, and there are more to come._

 _If these unintended consequences help to create new worlds, who will bear the blame for the sins that are committed..._

 _who will take the punishment, and who will measure it out?_

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch in blue background surrounded by white swirls.

He faces a direction, while Suzaku faces the right.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica appears between them.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then showed Zero back to back with Carrie.

Zero lift up his cape showing Kallen and her group.

Then Quillian sitting next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Euphemia twirls around and faces Suzaku and they hold hands.

Then Lloyd and Cecile between Suzaku.

Then showed Carrie on her Knightmare the Rosen Krone.

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Camera reveals Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

Then revealed Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica with Nunnally and their school friends.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing Zero, Carrie, Isao, Kaguya, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights.

Then C.C and Rei in an ancient area in deep thought. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and falls down.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Scene changes showing Mao, Schneizel, Nina and Ohgi.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Then showing the Lancelot activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

The Lancelot goes in a fighting position and activates his weapon.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then C.C and Rei in a swirly blue background.

They then separate as they flew off.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Scene changes showing Sayoko with Nunnally.

Dark clouds appeared covering Nunnally's face.

Then the Lancelot activated.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Finally reveals Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Toushindai_

* * *

The Lancelot continued blocking the Guren's moves.

 _"Command to 4-0-1! Moving to contain the enemy!"_

 _"All Knightmare units, Alpha-Niner! Confirm status!"_

 _"Unit 9-0-3! Alpha-Niner, confirmed!"_

 _"Enemy sighted bearing 7 o'clock! Intercept now!"_

"No, wait!"Suzaku protested.

 _"Do not pursue!"_ Darlton ordered. _"Protecting the viceroy has top priority!"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Carrie was checking on Lelouch with C.C and Rei as the communicator rang.

 _"Zero, come in! Zero!"_ Ohgi protested.

"Ohgi? Is that you? It's C.C."C.C said as she answered on the communicator.

 _"Yes."_ Ohgi answered. _"How's Zero doing?"_

"He's okay, but he can't move now."C.C said. "Order a retreat, if we drag this out, we'll be slaughtered."

 _"Uh, yes, I understand."_ Ohgi replied. _"Got it."_

Rei glanced at Lelouch as he picked up his helmet.

"Is that what you wanted?"She asked.

"Uh...yes."Lelouch said.

"This is pathetic."C.C said. "You're so shook up you can't even issue orders and Cornelia will..."

"Listen to me."Lelouch said as he stood up."My handgun is missing, whoever has it now must have taken it from me when I was unconscious."

Carrie sighed as she stood taking out the gun from her boot.

Lelouch glanced at it and back at her.

"It was Shirley."Carrie admitted.

"Did she see-"Lelouch said.

"No."Carrie replied as she shook her head. "I prevented that and she ran off..."

"Anything else?"Lelouch said.

"A woman was there as well."Carrie said firmly. "But I took care of her, she was one of the Sutherland scums."

"You took care of her?"Lelouch asked.

Carrie nodded silently.

"I see so there's nothing to worry about." Lelouch admitted.

* * *

Afterwards in Ashford Academy's Library...

Jessica was reading a book that had information about 'the Tokugawa clan' that she got from a book shop, while writing a letter.

 _"Now I get it..."_ Jessica thought looking at one of the pages. _"They nominally descended from Emperor Seiwa, the 56th emperor of Japan..."_

She looked at the symbol on her bracelet.

"Mother, why didn't you tell me..."Jessica whispered. "I..."

One of her classmates Sokkia Sherpa came to check on her. She had dark green hair tied up in a small ponytail and light blue eyes.

"Jess? What are you doing up so early?"Sokkia asked. "Is that a letter?"

"It's a...oh, it's nothing."Jessica replied shyly.

"I bet it's a love letter, huh? Something special for Suzaku?"Sokkia asked with a smirk.

Jessica blushed. "In a way..."

She secretly hid the letter inside the book.

* * *

Afterwards in the Council Room...

Jessica was with Nunnally, Suzaku, Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina and Kallen, who was sitting at the table and reading a book.

"You want to meet Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian?"Suzaku asked.

"To thank them."Nina said shyly. "I just wanted to thank her and her brother."

"They risked her life to protect Nina during the hotel jacking."Milly said. "She stood right up and said "I'm Euphemia!" Right?"

"Really? I want to meet her, too!"Rivalz said.

"Why is that?"Milly asked quietly.

"She's a real princess! I could marry into royalty!"Rivalz admitted.

Milly frowned, while Jessica giggled.

"I'm sure that you will never meet her with such impure motives."Nunnally said.

"Well said, baby sister."Jessica said with a smirk.

"Impure? That's a little harsh, isn't it, Jess, Nunnally?"Rivalz said and looked at Milly. "You're on my side, aren't you, Madam Pre..."

"Don't kiss up to me just because Lelouch isn't hanging around."Milly said putting her newspaper on her face. "Both Jess, Nunnally saw right through you, and so do I."

"Anyway, I'd like to meet Princess Euphemia, too, if I could."Nunnally said.

"Same me with me especially Prince Quillian."Jessica said.

Surprised looks grew on Suzaku, Milly, Shirley and Rivalz's faces.

"Oh, what's the matter, Suzaku?"Nunnally asked.

"Uh, It's just they're members of the royal family and..."Suzaku said putting his hand on his neck.

Then the phone ringed and Suzaku answered it.

"Hello, Ashford Academy student council."Suzaku said.

 _"Suzaku?"_ Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch?"Suzaku said.

 _"Is there anything unusual there?"_ Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, there is."Suzaku replied. "You're not here."

 _"Oh, right."_ Lelouch said.

"Shirley didn't show up, either, by the way."Suzaku said. "You know, Lelouch, you've been cutting classes lately, you need to take school more seriously."

"Right, Mr. Honor Student."Lelouch said. "Can you give Jess and Nunnally a message, tell them, I'll be late tonight?"

"Did you say tonight? More like every night."Suzaku said. "What's the point in going to the same school if I never see you?"

Then Arthur tackled him.

"Aagh!"Suzaku shouted and ended the phone call. "Err, hey, Arthur, ow ow!"

Jessica and the group laughed at Suzaku's misfortune.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Viceroy Palace...

Cornelia, Euphemia and Quillian sat on their thrones as they listen to Guilford and Darlton.

"In this last operation and also at Narita, they were specifically targeting you, Your Highness."Darlton said.

"Eliminating the leader is a standard tactic."Cornelia said firmly.

"They also eliminated Prince Clovis."Guilford admitted.

"Zero was not merely fighting Britannia."Darlton said. "He has a deep hatred for the royal family and he wants blood."

"Hatred?"Euphemia asked.

"That's not good."Quillian said with a hint of nervous.

Then the thought of what Zero said in the Hotel came into his mind.

 _"Euphemia, Quillian, both of you were willing to sacrifice yourselves for the commoners."_ Zero said. _"Neither of you haven't changed."_

"Careful, Euphy, Quil..."Cornelia said as she stood up.

"Huh?"Euphemia asked as Cornelia placed a hand on her cheek affectionately.

"I don't want another crisis like that at the hotel."Cornelia said.

"Okay, big sister."Quillian said as Cornelia ruffled his hair slowly.

"Why not assign a knight to her?"Guilford asked.

"A knight?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes, if we assign one knight as a permanent sentinel, then we can build a complete royal guard unit around him."Guilford said. "As sub viceroy, Princess Euphemia has the right to a personal champion same goes to you, Prince Quillian.""

* * *

In the Lab...

Lloyd was checking data about the Lancelot as Cecile showed up.

"This thing about saving people's lives... at first I thought he was just, you know, sensitive, but now, I mean it's more like an obsession, isn't it?"Cecile asked.

"His performance data is still solid, right?"Lloyd asked. "Is this a good time to put that new thing to a test with him?"

"But we're still fine-tuning."Cecile admitted. "What I'm saying is treating Suzaku like he's just another part of the machine could have serious consequences, we'd better deal with the human issue here first."

"Pardon me, but really aren't you taking care of him in place of someone else?"Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but..."Cecile said.

"Hmmm?"Lloyd said.

"You're quick to catch on the something silly, aren't you?"Cecile asked.

"I'm the boss, so you're stuck with me."Lloyd said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

After school, Jessica went to visit the area known as Kan'ei-ji, a temple located in Tokyo. In the graveyard at the back of the temple were graves of six shoguns of the Tokugawa family and other members of the clan.

Two of the graves had her father and decreased brother's names on it.

"You were only seven years old, Hajime."Jessica said in sadness. "How could I've ever forgotten about you and dad? It doesn't make any sense..."

"Yes."a man answered. "How could you?"

Jessica turned around and saw a guy with white hair and wore a strange outfit with glasses.

"A very fine memorial, isn't that right, Ms. Jessica Lamperouge?"the man asked clapping his hands.

"Huh?"Jessica asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Car...

"Man, it was so close! We had her right there!"Tamaki said.

"Next time, I'll beat that white Knightmare."Kallen said.

"Ah, don't sweat it."Tamaki admitted.

"Yeah, Tamaki got thrashed in the first minute."

Two of the Black Knights laughed, but Ohgi was in deep thought of what happened to the JLF.

"The J.L.F. warship..."Ohgi said. "Why did it blow up?"

"It self-destructed."Tamaki replied.

"We did contact them and say we would help, right?"Ohgi asked.

Kallen looked at him.

"Yo, that's why Zero took action."Tamaki said. "I know, they wanted to see his face!"

He then burst out laughing.

"You're not doubting Zero again, are you?"Kallen asked in concern.

"Well, it's just that..."Ohgi said.

"Yes, it's just that the timing was too convenient, right?"Diethard asked as he came down the stairs. "So what are you going to do, if you find out Zero was behind it?"

"What are you trying to say?"Kallen asked as she stood up glaring at him.

"Yeah, Diethard! I heard you got wussy and ran away!"Tamaki said. "A gutless Brit's got a lot of cojones talking trash to his superiors like that!"

"I was making an assessment, that's my new job here."Diethard said. "Ohgi, you agreed to it, too, didn't you?"

"Oh, huh?"Kallen asked.

"Ah, that's right."Ohgi said. "Both Zero and Carrie did approve it."

* * *

In a Train...

Lelouch, C.C and Rei were heading to Kan'ei-ji Temple to check on Jessica.

C.C wore a red white gothic dress with a small matching hat, while her hair was tied up in two ponytails.

Rei wore a purple punk dress with a matching choker and boots.

"So, do you love Jessica?"C.C asked.

"Don't know."Lelouch replied.

"Do you hate her?"Rei asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not!"Lelouch said angrily.

"Then why are we heading to the Kan'ei-ji Temple?"C.C asked. "Isn't that where her family members are buried?"

"You know the reason why."Lelouch said. "I just don't want her to fell alone..."

"Here's a tip, lover boy."Rei admitted. "If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."

"So is that from experience?"Lelouch asked.

"No."C.C replied. "It's a way of life."

* * *

Back in Kan'ei-ji Temple...

"He's a cruel man, isn't he? Lelouch."Mao said.

"H-How do you know about him?"Jessica demanded.

"Oh, he deceived you."Mao said and chuckled. "You didn't tell him at the beginning that you were involve in tourism, isn't that right, care-bear?"

"Who are you?"Jessica asked nervously and taking a few steps back. "What do you want!?"

"That man tricked you into killing so many people..."Mao said. "That is unforgivable, punishment must be measured out, to him and to you."

"To me?"Jessica asked weakly.

"I know everything."Mao replied. "All that happened that night, so you're a killer too just like Zero."

"No! That's not true! I just..."Jessica protested.

"Cunning little woman."Mao replied with a smile. "And you used your dead family as an excuse to kill? You knew he'd feel sorry for you, didn't you? So you played it for all it was worth."

"No, you're wrong!"Jessica said shaking her head.

"Did his sympathy make you all tingly?"Mao asked.

"Shut up!"Jessica growled.

"Play the tragic heroine again?"Mao asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not doing that!"Jessica cried covering her ears.

"A girl who kills and then goes fishing for attention?"Mao asked. "Only evil witches do that."

"I didn't...I never meant..."Jessica said weakly.

"You knew there was another girl who liked Lelouch and you wanted to get him away from her even though there was another guy in your mind."Mao said. "Now you have to pay the price, Jessica."

Jessica fell down on her knees and covered her face to cry.

"Do you want to carry these feelings around for the rest of your life? All by yourself?"Mao asked. "Unless you atone and completely free your heart,you and Lelouch will both be lost in your sins...forever."

A Geass symbol appeared in his left eye behind his glasses.

* * *

A Moment After...

Lelouch, C.C and Rei arrived to the Kan'ei-ji Temple and saw no sign of Jessica.

"I thought she'd be here."Lelouch said.

"We'll have to split up and look for her."C.C said.

"Do you even know where she could be?"Lelouch asked.

"What's with you now?"Rei demanded folding her arms.

"The chance is so slim."Lelouch said. "I doubt she's even here."

Lelouch frowned as he wandered his way down to the area below the mountain, where the gravesite of the Tokugawas were.

He was surprised to see many graves of each member of the family's clan.

 _"How many members were killed?"_ Lelouch thought.

Then his phone ringed.

Glancing at the screen, his eyes widened as he saw it was Jessica calling him.

"Jess?!"Lelouch said in relief and answered the call. "I'm here, where are you calling from?"

 _"Haha, where indeed?"_ Mao laughed.

"Who are you?!"Lelouch demanded. "You scum! What have you done with Jess?"

His eyes narrowed at seeing the stranger standing at the end of the road, holding Jessica's royal blue phone that had gold patterns on it.

"Ooh, I like it, the scary face."Mao said. "The face of a man whose woman was stolen away."

"What the hell did you do with her?!"Lelouch demanded.

"You want to know?"Mao asked throwing the phone on the floor in front of Lelouch. "Then you'll have to accept my challenge."

He then showed a white chesspiece.

"You specialize in this, don't you?"Mao asked.

* * *

In the Other Side...

C.C and Rei were talking with a guy that had a motorcycle.

"Are you familiar with Balinese art?"C.C said. "I don't have a photo, but I can paint it in Batuan style."

"What, I'm supposed to wait around here while you do that?"the man asked. "I don't think so, why don't you go ask the police or the soldiers?"

"I'd like to avoid that kind of dull crisis."C.C said.

"Then why don't you climb up on something tall and look around?"the man asked.

"Very well."C.C said. "Never mind."

Rei noticed Lelouch in a escalater box.

"Hmm? What's Lelouch up to?"Rei asked with a frown.

But C.C's attention was on the other man, who was with Lelouch.

"It can't be...Mao!"C.C said in shock.

* * *

In the Escalater Box...

Lelouch was playing a game of chess with Mao.

 _"Is he the one? Or other eyewitness?"_ Lelouch thought. _"I'm sure this chess game is just a ploy, his real goal is to lure me to an isolated place."_

"You know I've never actually played this game before, don't you?"Mao admitted.

 _"Calling on my mobile...was he just being theatrical?"_ Lelouch thought. _"No, he didn't know what I look like, that means he didn't see me that night. And he didn't have time to find a photo of me, he hasn't planned this out, he's winging it, which means..."_

"There's an opening you can use?"Mao asked as he moved his white piece."Shouldn't you be thinking about the game a bit more, you could lose."

 _"You liar, you have played this game before!"_ Lelouch thought as he moved his other piece.

* * *

C.C. and Rei sped up the mountain on the bike they had stolen from the man.

 _"Lelouch, even you...no, because it's you, you can never beat Mao."_ C.C thought.

* * *

Back inside the Escalater Box...

Lelouch was losing the chess game.

"Impossible...he's got me trapped?!"Lelouch thought.

"So, can we just call it my game, hmm?"Mao asked with a smirk.

"How could he predict every move I made? Who is this guy?!"Lelouch thought in shock.

"Didn't C.C. tell you about me?"Mao asked. "Well done! In one lightning moment, you came up with 14 possible identities for me and one of them is precisely correct."

He removed his glasses revealing his Geass eyes.

"He has Geass, too!"Lelouch said in realization.

"Let's see now."Mao said. "For your Geass, you have to look directly into someone's eyes, oh, I know all the rules for your little gift."

"You can read minds!"Lelouch growled.

"You could call my Geass mind-reading."Mao said.

"What the hell did you do to Jess?!"Lelouch demanded angrily. "Tell me! What did you do, kill her?!"

"Of course not."Mao interrupted, leaning back, relaxing.

Lelouch's eyes widened as he glanced outside the window behind him, for there, just arriving was Jessica staring in at him and pointing a gun at him.

"So now then, let the vital punishment games begin."Mao said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ohgi stood still as he watched the harbor and hearing the seagulls caw.

"Zero...you weren't yourself yesterday."Ohgi said. "Why do I have this feeling?"

He then spotted a trail of blood and followed it.

There he saw Villetta unconcious on the floor.

"Are you all right?"Ohgi asked as he picked her up. "Talk to me, hey, come on,you're alive."

"So, it's you, Zero...!"Villetta said weakly and trailed off.

Ohgi stared at her in shock.

* * *

Back at the Top...

"Jess..."Lelouch whispered as he stood before her, a few steps below her and behind him was Mao.

"Hello Lulu..."Jessica said pointing her gun at him.

"Why don't you use your Geass?"Mao asked. "I'm pretty sure you haven't used it on her, right? Of course, if you do, I'll just shoot you myself."

 _"Can he read any thoughts, or only those on the surface?"_ Lelouch thought. _"Are there conditions to his Geass, a time lag, time limit? And what's he after? If he plans to kill me, then..."_

"Keep thinking about it."Mao said. "That's your strong point, right? Thoughts spinning round and round and round..."

"Shut up!"Lelouch snapped.

"This is a fitting death, poetic justice for a thief like you."Mao said.

"Lulu... die."Jessica said. "We'll atone for our sins...we have to! I'll die with you."

"What?"Lelouch asked.

"She's killed many people for you."Mao said smirking and holding his gun. "One last night, to protect you and your secret."

"It's time to end this together, Lulu."Jessica said firmly.

"Yes, yes."Mao said. "Sinners must be punished."

"You put her up to all of this!"Lelouch growled and thought. _"I see, he reads mind and it's easy for him to confuse and control her!"_

"Come now, are you actually saying this?"Mao asked. "The guy who lied to her from the start?"

"Jess! His controlling you!"Lelouch said. "Don't let him fool you!"

"No, stop it!"Jessica screamed holding the gun tighter.

"If murder is a sin, then this absolutely increases the sin!"Lelouch stated.

"Oh, I like the rhetoric, very pithy."Mao said smirking. "When you hide away your sins, it only gets worse."

"He's trying to confuse you, Jess!"Lelouch protested.

Jessica fired at Lelouch in the ear making him wince and fell on the floor.

"Why don't you shut up!"Jessica said in anger. "You don't even know, what I've been through!"

Her eyes widen, when she saw the gold clover locket that she gave to Lelouch on his tenth birthday.

Then the memories of her happy times in her childhood with her half siblings came into her mind.

"What have I done?"She whispered weakly.

"What are you hesitating for?"Mao asked. "He's the son of the man you called father, the one who destroyed your family? Don't you know he's a sinner, too? Kill him now."

"Jess..."Lelouch said.

"I can't..."Jessica whispered.

"What the heck's up with you?"Mao asked and took out his gun. "Your thoughts are just a jumble now, I'll just have to do it-"

Jessica fired her gun startling the two boys and shut her eyes in anger.

"Stop it! Just stop it!"She growled. "Why don't you just get lost! HUH?!"

"Fine."Mao admitted. "Consider it stopped, you two just do whatever as you want."

He then went inside the escalater box.

Jessica felt weak and began to fell down.

"Jess!"Lelouch said as he caught her in his arms.

"What a pain." Mao said taking out a hunter's gun. "It was so dramatic and juicy, now I'll have to kill them in the old boring way."

Then the doors closed causing the box to go down.

"Who did that?"Mao demanded. "Why didn't I sense them there? It couldn't be!"

He then spotted C.C and Rei pointing their guns at him.

"C.C! Rei!"Lelouch said.

"I just knew it!"Mao said happily rushing to the window and removing his headphones. "We finally meet again! It's you! It's really you!"

C.C had a calm look on her face, while Rei glared at him.

"You look beautiful, C.C.! I love that new look!"Mao said. "C.C., I'll come to see you as soon as I can! I promise! I promise!"

"Mao..."C.C said. "I never thought you would come out among people."

"I couldn't agree more..."Rei said simply.

* * *

Lelouch held Jessica in his arms. "It's all right now, it's over."

"Lulu, I really did kill someone..."Jessica said weakly. "That's why I..."

"It's because of me."Lelouch said holding her tightly. "It's not your fault."

"And I shot you..."Jessica sobbed.

"I'm still alive."Lelouch said.

"But! I did it!"Jessica cried as tears went down her eyes. "I'm just as bad as him!"

"Jess, any sin you committed is mine to bear."Lelouch said softly, his eyes on hers. "You're no murderer, you fight for justice."

"I know..."Jessica said quietly with a weak smile.

Lelouch smiled as they began to make their way out while holding hands.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	16. Cheering Mao

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 15: Cheering Mao**

 _In this world, evil can arise from the best intentions._

 _And there is good which can come from evil intentions._

 _How then should Lelouch's actions be taken?_

 _Every man has his day of judgment, does he not?_

 _Geass: he who uses this inhuman power will find his hearts isolated, whether he wants it that way or not._

 _Thus he plummets into the abyss that lies between good and evil._

 _But if a man can climb out of that abyss into the light, then that man has the soul of a king._

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch in blue background surrounded by white swirls.

He faces a direction, while Suzaku faces the right.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica appears between them.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then showed Zero back to back with Carrie.

Zero lift up his cape showing Kallen and her group.

Then Quillian sitting next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Euphemia twirls around and faces Suzaku and they hold hands.

Then Lloyd and Cecile between Suzaku.

Then showed Carrie on her Knightmare the Rosen Krone.

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Camera reveals Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

Then revealed Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica with Nunnally and their school friends.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing Zero, Carrie, Isao, Kaguya, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights.

Then C.C and Rei in an ancient area in deep thought. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and falls down.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Scene changes showing Mao, Schneizel, Nina and Ohgi.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Then showing the Lancelot activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

The Lancelot goes in a fighting position and activates his weapon.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then C.C and Rei in a swirly blue background.

They then separate as they flew off.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Scene changes showing Sayoko with Nunnally.

Dark clouds appeared covering Nunnally's face.

Then the Lancelot activated.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Finally reveals Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Toushindai_

* * *

Later that Night...

Lelouch, Jessica, C.C and Rei were on the train and heading back home.

"All right."Lelouch said. "First I just wanna confirm this, are you my enemy or my ally?"

"Where's this coming from?"C.C asked.

"Mao's geass lets him give right in the someone's head and hear what he was thinking and planning."Lelouch said. "I've got that right, don't I?"

"Yes, the way Geass manifests is different for each person."C.C said. "If Mao concentrates, he can hear thoughts up to 500 meters away and he can read clear down to your subconscious if he wants to, for someone like you, who fights for his head, he's the worst possible enemy."

"500 meters...well it doesn't really come as a surprise to me."Lelouch said. "I knew there must be others who have the power of Geass."

"C.C did you make a contract with him?"Jessica asked.

"11 years ago."C.C replied.

"So he's my predecessor."Lelouch said sarcastically. "Is there some reason that this forerunner is also my enemy?"

"Mao's after me."C.C said. "He may be your enemy, but he's not targeting you or Jess."

"Yeah, well, I can see that."Lelouch said.

"He could have reveal our true identities and told the police or the military who we are, but the only one he told was me."Jessica said worriedly. "Are there limits to his powers?"

"Mao's geass is very potent."Rei said. "He can use it as many times as he wants and he doesn't need direct eye contact like you do."

"Does he have any weaknesses?"Lelouch asked.

"If you press me, I guess it's that he can't turn his power off."C.C said. "In a crowd he hears all the minds roiling and writhing around him, whether he wants to or not."

"Well that's a problem that we need to get rid of."Jessica admitted.

The train's sound echoed in the night.

* * *

In a Library...

Mao was struggling to hear the people's thoughts, so he took out a recorder that recorded C.C's voice.

 _"Don't worry Mao."_ C.C said. _"I'm not going to die, Mao! Mao! Are you awake Mao? Oh Mao, How silly..."_

A weird smile grew on Mao's face.

"C.C, I can't live without you."He said. "Wait for me, I'm coming to you."

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally were having fresh hot chocolate that she made as a treat.

 _"If Mao read my mind, then he already knows my weak points and that's where he'll strike."_ Lelouch thought looking at his computer.

"It's been a long time since we spent time by ourselves huh?"Nunnally asked with a smile before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You know even Sayoko needs a little time off now and again."Lelouch said. "Starting today, I'll be staying home for a while."

"So that means we'll spend more time together."Jessica said before taking a bite of her cookie.

"Lately, you've been out of the house so much I was curious."Nunnally said. "Have you found some really fun game to play or something?"

"Sort of."Lelouch said. "My current opponent is pretty hard to beat."

"That's funny."Nunnally giggled. "Only our big brother Schneizel, would ever make you say something like that."

"Indeed he would, Nunna."Jessica said with a small smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Mao went to buy a gun in a shop that was selling weapons.

"Sorry, but I can't sell you one without a permit."a man said. "It's illegal ,besides, you're from the Chinese Federation, aren't you?"

"Ah.. true."Mao said. "But you sell them to the Black Knights last Tuesday 2300 hours, your contact was named Wolf, an alias, of course."

"Who are you?"the man asked in shock.

"You will kindly accommodate me, won't you now?"Mao asked with a smirk showing his geass eyes.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was talking with C.C in his room.

"And?"He asked.

"I know that you want to protect your sisters and all, but you can't just sit around here and wait for him."C.C said.

"I've got Jess and the Black Knights hunting for him."Lelouch said.

"What if he's not in the ghetto like you think?"C.C asked. "What if he's right here in the Tokyo settlement? Then you've wasted all that precious time, you could just use me as bait. I'm Mao's target, so I should be..."

"Tell me, if I keep using my Geass, will I become like him?"Lelouch asked. "Or did he end up the way he is because he didn't fulfill his contract with you?"

"The more you use your Geass, the more powerful it becomes."C.C said. "Those who cannot control the power are ultimately ravaged and consumed by it."

"And even though you know everything about that, you still offered these contracts? To me, and Mao?"Lelouch demanded.

"That's right."C.C replied.

"You're a cruel girl."Lelouch replied harshly. "I don't know why anyone would chase after you, Mao couldn't fulfill his contract with you, so you cut him loose, what were the terms of the contract?"

"You're a monster."Lelouch said angrily. "Why didn't you finish him when you cut him off, you should've taken his power back, or taken his life because you left things half-finished, Jessica could have been..."

He then threw his chess pieces on the floor.

"We should split up while we're dealing with Mao."C.C admitted. "Starting today, I'll stay in the next hall."

"You can't."Lelouch replied. "The student council and the cultural clubs meet there."

"I don't care about that."C.C stated. "You work it out."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku was putting on his school uniform.

"A medical checkup?"He asked.

"Just regulations."Cecile said. "It's required for all Knightmare pilots."

"I understand."Suzaku replied.

"Good, tomorrow then, after your school gets out."Cecile replied.

"Right, thanks."Suzaku said and stopped walking down the stairs. "Oh, Miss Cecile, do you know of any way I can get in to see princess Euphemia?"

"Huh? You want to meet her?"Cecile asked.

"Forget it, you have to be at least a Knight of Honor to get an audience with her."Lloyd replied.

"But an earl could arrange it, if you really want it to."Cecile replied.

"Who? me?"Lloyd asked.

"Yes!"Cecile said.

"Huh? Lloyd! You are an earl?"Suzaku said in surprise. "You never told me that."

Lloyd laughed. "Ha-ha, Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

"The prodigal son of nobles. He can't really separate work from play."Cecile said.

"Wow..."Suzaku said with a stunned look.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Jessica was talking with Milly.

"You know, it will just be for a few days."Jessica said. "If you can keep the club house off limits that would really help out."

"Well, It's not like I can't do it."Milly said. "but... say, did someone find out you're a princess?"

"No, but hopefully that secret is still safe."Jessica said. "Only the Ashford family knows that I'm still here and still alive."

"The all-knowing Ashfords."Milly said.

"Is something wrong?"Jessica asked.

"Oh Jessica, they've got another blind date set up for me."Milly said with a small smile. "I may not be able to wriggle out of this one, what do you think I should do about it?"

"I see, does your parents what you to met a guy?"Jessica asked.

"Well..."Milly said.

"Madam President!"Shirley called out as she rushed to them.

"Shirley, were you back at morning practice?"Milly asked.

"Yeah, just started again today."Shirley said. "It can't stay sad forever."

"Good point."Jessica admitted.

"I should take lessons from you on positive thinking."Milly said.

* * *

Later that Evening...

C.C kicked a man on the wall and was questioning him.

"I'm not looking for a Refrain dealer."C.C admitted. "I said a Chinese guy named Mao, did you here me?"

"Believe me, I have no idea."the man replied. "The only Chinese around xxx push xxx is gang labor, go ask cops or something."

"I don't like cops."C.C stated.

"Then ask the Black Knights about him."the man said weakly. "They'are all of the underworld, they wire into the settlement and the ghettos."

"Everyone tells me the same thing."C.C replied coldly.

"Cause it's obvious."the man admitted.

* * *

In the Van...

Carrie, Inoue and Tamaki were checking the map to look for Mao and didn't find nothing.

* * *

In the Stair Case of Ashford Academy...

 _"Right, I'm sorry, Zero."_ Carrie replied. _"We haven't found this Mao guy yet."_

"I see."Lelouch replied.

 _"Should we check our contacts in the Kyoto network?"_ Carrie asked.

"No, just stay with Kanto block."Lelouch replied. "If you come up any leads, let me know."

 _"Yes, we'll do."_ Carrie replied.

"All right. I'll get back to you."Lelouch said and ended the call.

He then started walking up the stairs.

"If I get within 500 meters of Mao, he can read my mind."Lelouch said. "That's what he wants, but knowing that, I should be able to guess his next move, I could put him in check if I had just one..."

"Missing piece?"C.C finished. "You and I are thinking exactly the same thing."

C.C and Rei walked down the stairs in front of him.

C.C wore her her usual hat with matching clothes.

Rei wore a blue jacket with her white dress and black boots.

"So it seems..."Lelouch said.

"Then we should work together on this, don't you agree?"Rei admitted.

"I do."Lelouch replied.

He then got a phone call by an unknown person.

"Yes?"Lelouch answered.

 _"It's me, Lulu."_ Mao replied. _"C.C's there, too, isn't she? I wanna talk to her alone, put her on."_

Rei's eyes narrowed.

* * *

In Ohgi's Apartment...

Villetta slowly woke up in a bed. "Ah..."

"Are you waking up now?"Ohgi asked.

"Yes..."Villetta replied.

"What were you doing in that place, passed out like that?"Ohgi asked. "What you're name?"

"I am... My name is.. What is my name...?"Villetta admitted.

"You don't remember? What about Zero? You are talking about him before?"Ohgi asked.

"Who's Zero?"Villetta asked.

 _"Ah... What am I doing?"_ Ohgi thought. _"I practically betray him and why..."_

"But I don't know anything."Villetta admitted. "Oh, nothing at all."

She used the sheet to cover her body.

"Sorry I was able to undress you with my eye closed."Ohgi said akwardly. "But getting clothes back on wasn't so...but I turned up heat, so I thought you'd be all right."

"Hmm."Villetta replied. "Thank goodness."

"Huh?"Ohgi asked in confusion.

"Anyone could have picked me up out there, but I got someone nice."Villetta admitted with a small smile.

Ohgi had a surprised look on his face.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"You should be happy about this, Lelouch."C.C admitted with a smile as she walked down the stairs. "We're finally going our separate ways, I made up with Mao."

"You're betraying me?"Lelouch asked.

"Are you actually saying that?"C.C asked. "When were you my friend? Never, we were just co-conspirators, that's all."

"Hang on!"Rei protested. "What about me?"

"You don't count, Rei."C.C said as she began to walk away.

"Wait."Lelouch replied.

"Wow, here's a surprise."C.C said. "You sound just like Mao."

"C.C., you know way too much about me now."Lelouch replied as he activated his Geass. "I can't let you walk away like this, don't go! C.C., stay here with me!"

C.C took a step forward causing Lelouch to smile.

"Geass does not work on me."C.C admitted. "Didn't I mention that?"

Lelouch frowned in defeat.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you, you can keep your Geass, too and Mao won't bother you anymore."C.C stated. "He'll never cross your path, so all your obstacles are gone, congratulations and farewell."

She then walked out.

"Just be careful!"Rei called out in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A female Doctor checked on Suzaku's health.

"The test results came out fine, though you seems to pay extreme attention to discipline and to weighing the value of human life."the Doctor said.

"Is that going to cause problems?"Suzaku asked.

"These are the positive traits for a soldier."the doctor replied. "Do you think subconsciously you are comparing yourself to your father? That may be the underlying cause of your insecurity, it's quite common in the children of famous people, your father Genbu Kururugi, the former prime minister of Japan, he was a great man."

* * *

In a Graveyard...

Tohdoh, Chiba and Asahina were visiting the grave of Genbu Kururugi.

"Urabe and others are late."Chiba replied.

"Well this sure is an ironic meeting place, isn't it?"Asahina asked. "The grave of Prime Minister Kururugi?"

"The traitor who told us to fight to the end, then commit suicide himself."Chiba said coldly.

"Enough."Tohdoh replied firmly. "General Katase also committed suicide and he was a true patriot like Akihito."

They were unknown that Britannian forces were watching them.

 _"Fugitive Tohdoh, identified."_ a Britannian soldier replied. _"All unit, prepared to move in."_

 _"Yes, my lord."_ the soldiers replied.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was talking with Diethard on the phone.

"Yes, I've read through your proposal for reorganizing the Black Knights."Lelouch replied. "I've got a few changes, but overall I like where you're going with this. I'll run it by Ohgi tomorrow."

"Thanks."Diethard said. "I appreciate that."

"Next draft, I'd like you to insert a chart that forecasts how the cells-base structure will be implemented."Lelouch replied. "That's all."

He then ended the call.

 _"Diethard, though he's Britannian, he's proving even more useful than I'd hoped."_ Lelouch thought looking out in the window. _"Still he could be a spy. I can't rule that out yet."_

"Lelouch, I send you the recording."Rei said holding her orange phone.

* * *

In Clovis Land...

C.C walked to the funfair, then the rides went on even the lights.

"C.C., your mind is so quiet."Mao said on one of the carousel horses. "It's the only one I can't read, you really are the best there is!"

"As childish as ever, I see."C.C admitted.

"I'm a prince on a white stallion and a prince has to rescue the princess."Mao said walking off the ride. "Does that make you happy, C.C.?"

"Mao, we talked about this before."C.C said. "I told you that you and I..."

"Those were all lies. Lies."Mao replied walking up to her. "C.C, you love me and this is how I know."

He removed his headphone that recorded C.C's voice.

 _"Thank you, Mao. Mao, Mao."_ C.C's recorded voice said sweetly.

"Stop it."C.C demanded.

"C.C., you're the only one! The only one I want forever."Mao said. "Lelouch doesn't matter at all, if you just come with me..."

"Stop it!"C.C said angrily taking out a gun and pointing at Mao. "I should've done this a long long time ago."

Then a gun shot echoed in an area.

* * *

In the Streets...

Lelouch and Rei were listening to the message playback of Mao and C.C as they continued walking to Tokyo Tower.

 _"It's me C.C."_ Mao replied.

 _"Mao."_ C.C said.

 _"I'll be at Clovis Land."_ Mao said. _"Come alone."_

 _"You're selfish as ever, I see."_ C.C replied.

 _"If you don't come, I'll just have to tell the police who Lelouch and Jessica really are."_ Mao said. _"I can have them eliminated anytime I want."_

Lelouch and Rei arrived to the towe and working on the system.

"She comes and goes like the wind."Lelouch muttered. "I can't read her, I can't fathom how such a twisted girl thinks, idiot!"

"Don't be so harsh on her."Rei replied as she worked on a string. "She's not that bad..."

* * *

Back in Clovis Land...

C.C held her injured arm that Mao shot on her.

"I knew it."Mao laughed while holding his gun. "I knew you couldn't pull the trigger that's 'cause you really love me, C.C!"

"You're wrong!"C.C admitted. "I was just using you right from the start."

"What are you saying?"Mao asked. "You shouldn't tell lies like that. You really shouldn't, lies are very very wicked, wicked lies!"

He then shot her injuring her body more causing her to gasp in pain.

"Don't worry... I understand, C.C."Mao said. "You must listen to me, I've build a big brand-new house in Australia, a very quiet, white, immaculate special house, but to get to Australia, you'll need to take in airplane and there isn't very much room, the thing is, C.C., you're a little too big to bring on a plane, so that's why..., I'm going to make you compact, it'll take little time at all."

He then took out a chainsaw.

"Is this your revenge?"C.C asked weakly. "You're punishing me?"

"Oh, no, I'm not."Mao said with an insane smile. "I'm not, I'm not, I'm not at all, I'm showing you my gratitude."

Then a video of Lelouch appeared in the large screen in front of them.

 _"So this is the place that you picked."_ He said. _"A place where there'd be no one else's thoughts to bother you, that narrowed it way down."_

"Lelouch."Mao said in unhappy tone.

 _"Since your Geass has the total maximum range of 500 meters."_ Lelouch said. _"It can't reach me here at Tokyo Tower."_

"That's true, that's very true."Mao said clapping his hands. "But what can you do from so far away, hmm? After taking all that trouble to hack into the system, what's your grand plan? A remote-control attack with some battery-operated toys, or a tongue-lashing to lecture me into submission?"

Lelouch didn't reply.

"Ah, cat got your tongue now?"Mao asked. "If you want C.C., then you're gonna have to come..."

 _"Mao, think! You don't believe C.C. is her real name, do you?"_ Lelouch asked. _"She never even whispers it to anyone."_

"Huh?"Mao asked looking at C.C.

"But I know it, though."Lelouch said. "She told me her true name."

"Is that right, C.C.?"Mao asked looking at her. "You never told me, ever ever, but you told it to him?"

 _"You know why?"_ Lelouch asked. _"Because C.C. is mine, C.C. belongs to me in every possible way."_

"No, she doesn't, she doesn't! She doesn't! She doesn't!"Mao said angrily going in front of the screen. "She was mine long before she met you."

 _"I have gained every single thing from her, including all of the part that you have never seen, all of them..."_ Lelouch replied.

Mao glared at him in anger.

"Lelouch..."He growled as he activated his chainsaw and started damaging the screen. "Face me! Lelouch, Come here! Come here, I can look into your mind, I'll see the truth! I'll see what a liar you are! Liar!"

 _"Mao, you've lost."_ Lelouch admitted.

Then the screen went off.

"What are you talking about?"Mao demanded. "I don't care, I'm gonna be with C.C."

Then her heard voices and a spotlight shone on him.

 _"Hold it right there."_ a police man called out. _"Drop the weapon and surrender!"_

"What are they doing here?"Mao asked nervously.

 _"Remain where you are!"_ the police man ordered. _"Drop out your weapon and raise your hands."_

The police men arrived and surrounded him.

"It's the police."Mao said in shock. "Who contacted them?"

Rei went to check on C.C's wounds, while wearing a policeman outifit like Lelouch.

Lelouch picked up C.C bridal style.

"Lelouch, Rei what are you two doing here?"C.C asked.

"You didn't think we abandon you, right?"Rei asked with a smile.

"It can't be."Mao admitted. "He was just at Tokyo tower, he can't be here now."

"Are you that slow?"Lelouch asked. "That was all a recording."

"That's a lie."Mao said angrily. "You, you were talking to me, answering me."

 _"Your thoughts are simple."_ Lelouch thought with a smile. _"Since you read minds, you've never resorted to cunning."_

"You predicted every one of answers? Don't play game with me, punk!"Mao said in anger. "If the cop arrests me, I'll be back out in a heartbeat!"

Mao heard the thoughts of the policemen.

"Shut up."Mao growled. "Just stop talking me!"

"C.C. told me you can't turn off your Geass."Lelouch said. "And your reach is erratic if you don't concentrate, your range gets very short."

"So do you used the monitor to keep me distracted?"Mao asked. "Even so, I can still defeat you, I'll have you ruined."

"The moment you try is the moment you die."Rei admitted with a smirk.

Lelouch and Rei began to walk away.

"Lelouch, wait."C.C protested. "If I talk to him, I can get through."

"You think I'll die?"Mao questioned. "Listen, cops, you know who that guy is? He's the terrorist you want, he..."

"FIRE!"the officer ordered.

The Policemen fired their guns and shot at Mao down.

"Oh, Mao!"C.C said in sadness.

"Zero..."Mao said weakly and collapsed his head on the ground.

* * *

Afterwards...

A police helicopter took Lelouch, C.C and Rei at the top of a building.

"Mao was only six years old when I made my contract with him."C.C said. "He was an orphan who'd never known the love of the parent, he couldn't read or write and knew nothing of good and evil."

The three watched the police helicopter flew away.

"When I gave the geass power to Mao, it isolated him."C.C said. "In his mind, I became his only friend and his lover, though I was still a perfect stranger, I'm the only one he even thought of as human, I was Mao's entire world."

"C.C.,Rei, listen to me."Lelouch said. "I won't let Geass destroy me and I will conquer its power and bend it to my will, and use it to change the world,I'll fulfill your desire and my own..."

"Even Jess and mine?"Rei asked looking at him.

"Yes."Lelouch replied. "Then I will complete the contract that he couldn't achieve, so please..."

C.C and Rei looked at the city.

"Lelouch, tell me."C.C said. "Are you trying to comfort me? Pity me?"

"Or is this part of your obsession?"Rei questioned.

"It's a contract."Lelouch answered. "This time, it's from me to you."

"Very well then."C.C said turning to face him. "I accept your contract."

"Me too."Rei said with a confident smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review of what you think so far:)**

 **P.S I'm definitely thinking of doing 'Akito the Exiled' and adding Rei in the episodes.**


	17. Nunnally Held Hostage

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 16: Nunnally Held Hostage**

 _In this world, evil can arise from the best of intentions._

 _And there is good which can come from evil intentions._

 _How then should Lelouch's actions be taken?_

 _Every man has his day of judgment, does he not?_

 _Geass: he who uses this inhuman power will find his hearts isolated, whether he wants it that way or not._

 _Thus he plummets into the abyss that lies between good and evil._

 _But if a man can climb out of that abyss into the light, then that man has the soul of a king._

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch in blue background surrounded by white swirls.

He faces a direction, while Suzaku faces the right.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica appears between them.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then showed Zero back to back with Carrie.

Zero lift up his cape showing Kallen and her group.

Then Quillian sitting next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Euphemia twirls around and faces Suzaku and they hold hands.

Then Lloyd and Cecile between Suzaku.

Then showed Carrie on her Knightmare the Rosen Krone.

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Camera reveals Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

Then revealed Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica with Nunnally and their school friends.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing Zero, Carrie, Isao, Kaguya, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights.

Then C.C and Rei in an ancient area in deep thought. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and falls down.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Scene changes showing Mao, Schneizel, Nina and Ohgi.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Then showing the Lancelot activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

The Lancelot goes in a fighting position and activates his weapon.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then C.C and Rei in a swirly blue background.

They then separate as they flew off.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Scene changes showing Sayoko with Nunnally.

Dark clouds appeared covering Nunnally's face.

Then the Lancelot activated.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Finally reveals Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Toushindai_

* * *

In Japan...

It was now evening and the Black Knights van was strolling by.

Diethard was giving Zero information.

"Yes, that's right."Diethard said. "The training for the post-refit Guren Mk-II is proceeding on schedule, Kyoto and the Military District of India have finally come to terms, so we're just waiting for Rakshata and her team to arrive and the organization's changeover to a cell-based structure is now 92% complete, the members have also been ranked into 14 tiers as you directed, we've infiltrated all Britannian warehouses, within the Kanto block, combat personnel have been dispersed to 564 separate locations, 32 of our positions have been uncovered; 11 of those were dummies, 47 members have been apprehended, but since information is now firewalled above class 8 members, the Britanninans aren't getting anything out of them and now that we have the unreserved support of the Kyoto group, we're seeing almost no more cases of citizens tipping off the authorities, on that list of Britannian supporters..."

Diethard got a response.

"Yes, it's the group you made arrangements with."He said.

Inoue showed him a picture of Tohdoh.

"Oh, and we're still looking for information about Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords."Diethard said.

* * *

In the Tokyo International Airport...

Jessica was with Lelouch listening to the conversation.

"Understood."Lelouch said. "Continue with the work, all right?"

He then ended the call.

C.C and Rei walked new to them. C.C wore black hair wig tied up in a bun with glasses and wore a blue suit while holding a luggage.

Rei wore a pink dress with matching flats and her hair was tied in two straight ponytails at the back.

"Are you sure you want us to be the messengers?"C.C asked looking at her watch.

"If you look humble, they'll look down on you."Lelouch said.

"That's how it works with the Chinese Federation."Jessica admitted.

"I don't know about that, but unlike you, we do have some humility."Rei said.

"Good, now you can put it to use."Lelouch admitted. "How's your passport?"

"Not a bad forgery."C.C said. "We're all set."

C.C and Rei walked away from Lelouch and Jessica, who went to the left side.

Unknown that a recovered Mao was watching them at top of the stairs.

* * *

 _Flashback (Seven Years Ago)_

Jessica, Lelouch and Suzaku were walking in a destroyed area surrounded by dead bodies.

Nunnally was on Lelouch's back.

Jessica wore a light blue dress with a matching hairband.

The weather was hot and dry.

"Where are we going?"Nunnally asked. "Are we getting moved to another place again?"

"It's one of the Kururugi's homes."Lelouch said. "This time, it's the main house, okay?"

Suzaku was trying his best to ignore the dead bodies.

Most of them were children.

"Keep on walking, Suzaku."Jessica said, who was trying to hold her tears.

"But..."Suzaku protested.

"Keep walking."Jessica said firmly.

"Where are we? It smells really bad here..."Nunnally said.

"We're going by a garbage dump."Lelouch said. "Right, Suzaku?"

The three half siblings turned around and saw Suzaku looking down and was silent.

They then approached him.

"What's wrong, Suzaku?"Nunnally asked.

"I...I..."Suzaku said with tears going down his face.

Nunnally stroked his cheek.

"Nunnally..."Suzaku said looking at her.

"My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears."Nunnally said sweetly. "Do you think it's true?"

* * *

In Her Room...

Jessica was in deep thought about the memory while sitting on her bed.

"I will...overcome this."Jessica clenching her fists on her knees.

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

Suzaku rushed up to Lelouch and Jessica.

"Hey! Lelouch! Jess!"He called out.

"Hm?"Lelouch asked.

"Oh hi Suza."Jessica said as they turned to face him. "What's up?"

"Y'know, we're gonna hold you both back, if you two don't start coming to class."Suzaku said.

"We could say the same about you, right?"Lelouch said.

"I have work to do."Suzaku said. "It's just that the Black Knights have really been on the move lately."

"Hey, I thought you were in the engineering."Jessica said.

"Uh... we're shorthanded, so they move me around."Suzaku admitted with a hint of nervous.

"Hmm... Still, how about dropping by for dinner more often?"Lelouch asked. "Nunnally misses you, are you free this evening?"

"Yeah, I could come tonight."Suzaku said. "But are you sure it's okay? I don't want to cause any-"

"Can you please stop saying that."Jessica stated. "You really need to have more..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Rivalz stopped his bike in front of them.

"Hey, Lelouch!"He said.

"What's wrong?"Lelouch asked.

"I hear that the president's out doing a blind date thing again!"Rivalz stated.

"Oh yeah that was today."Jessica admitted.

"Today?! Why didn't you tell me about it?!"Rivalz said in shock.

"Because it would make you cry."Jessica said with a smirk.

"Boys don't cry!"Rivalz said angrily.

"It's okay."Suzaku said. "I didn't know about it either."

"Don't give me your emo routine!"Rivalz stated.

"Emo?"Suzaku asked.

"I guess compassion is not in fashion these days."Lelouch said.

"So anyways, are we on for dinner tonight with Nunnally?"Jessica asked.

Lelouch and Jessica started running off.

"Sure, what about school?!"Suzaku asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be right back!"Lelouch said.

"We're just gonna go tell her about it!"Jessica answered and sent him a wink.

"My life is over and they're worried about dinner?"Rivalz said in shame and looking down.

* * *

Inside Ashford Academy...

Nunnally was smiling and playing with a crane.

Then someone came into the room.

"My classes don't start till second period, Sayoko."Nunnally said.

Then the figure started clapping.

"Huh?"Nunnally asked in confusion.

It was Mao and a evil smile grew on his face.

* * *

In the Military Lab...

Milly was talking with Lloyd.

"Are you surprised?"Lloyd asked. "Matchmaking dates are usually in hotels or restaurants."

"I-I suppose that's true, but I'd heard you were very unique person, Lord Asplund."Milly said.

"Unique! What a delightfully artful way to put it!"Lloyd said as he started typing.

"I'm surprised you're interested in a girl from the downgraded Ashford family after it lost its rank."Milly said.

"Oh ho, but I couldn't care less about a loss of rank."Lloyd said.

Cecile said putting a tray of tea in front of them. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry to trouble you."Milly said.

"Not at all."Cecile said. "Take your time."

"No need for that."Lloyd said. "Why draw it out? Let's get married."

"Huh?! That's it?!"Milly said in shock.

"Getting cold feet?"Lloyd questioned as he continued typing.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch and Jessica returned home.

"Nunnally! Suzaku's gonna-"Lelouch said and trailed off.

They were surprised to see the living room empty.

"Nunna?"Jessica asked looking around.

Then something caught their attention on the table and saw a picture of Nunnally tied up, also a bunch of crates were surrounding the photo.

Jessica covered her mouth in shock, while Lelouch had a angry look on his face.

Lelouch then got a phone call and he answered it.

 _"Lelouch!"_ Nunnally said.

"Nunnally?! Where are you right now?!"Lelouch demanded.

 _"I don't know, but I can't move."_ Nunnally said and gasped.

"Nunnally!"Jessica said in worry.

 _"It's me, Lulu."_ Mao said.

 _"It can't be!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

"You dropped your guard, Lelouch."Mao said. "Just 'cause you thought I was dead?"

"Mao, listen. C.C isn't here right now."Lelouch said.

 _"That's why I came."_ Mao replied. _"Someone immune to my Geass would be troublesome now, I'll save my encounter with her for a later date, first I'm going to pay you back for that little session the other day."_

"You're somewhere within 500 meters of me."Lelouch said.

 _"Of course."_ Mao replied. _"Want to try and find me? Your time limit is five hours, oh, by the way, since the game is just between you and me, no using the cops as pawns this time, I don't really wanna get shot up again although Britannian medical science is amazing, you can thank them for my return! You know, Lulu, when you used your Geass on those cops, you should've told them to kill me, not just shoot me! You left off the finishing touch, and now your sister's in a bind!_  
 _What a quandary! What a quagmire! What a crunch!"_

"Nunnally has nothing to do with this, you idiot!"Jessica growled.

Lelouch and Jessica looked around in and out of the school, but didn't find Mao or Nunnally.

* * *

In the Underground...

"It's not a very nice way to play a game, you know..."Nunnally said.

"Hmmm?"Mao asked.

"If you do something to make my brother and sister sad, I'll never forgive you!"Nunnally stated.

"What a pair you are!"Mao laughed. "I love this sibling thing."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

It was now lunch time and the Student Council were eating pizza and homemade cannolis that Jessica have made for them.

Suzaku and Kallen were feeding Arthur.

"What's up with Milly's blind date?!"Rivalz said in annoyance.

"Never mind that."Shirley admitted before taking a bite on a vanilla cannolis. "It's obvious she has hots for another guy..."

"Leave that alone."Kallen said softly. "It's just a little lovers' spat, that's all."

"Uh...but you-"Suzaku said.

"Don't even think that way."Kallen stated. "I've got nothing to do with him."

"So, he hasn't taken the plunge yet, huh?"Rivalz asked.

"The plunge?"Nina asked.

"Well, Lelouch is good with theories, but he's not so good with the real thing."Rivalz admitted.

"Real thing?"Nina asked blushing a little.

"I mean he doesn't have experience."Rivalz stated.

"Experience?!"Shirley said in shock. "What do you mean by that?"

Arthur bit Suzaku on the hand making him wince in pain.

"What's the matter? Don't you like your food?"Kallen asked softly.

"Arthur, why do you always do this?!"Suzaku said in pain.

Then Lelouch and Jessica ran into the room.

"Hey, Lelouch! Jess!"Rivalz said "What got you guys running?"

"Umm, we were just doing a small running race."Jessica said taking a slice of pizza and placed it on her mouth while looking around.

"And what about classes? You two better go to-"Suzaku said.

"Excuse me."Lelouch said and looked at Suzaku. "Oh, and I'll talk to you later about dinner."

"See you guys later!"Jessica said as they went out of the room.

"You think he's going gambling again, huh, Arthur?"Kallen asked looking at Arthur.

"I hope not."Shirley said with a frown.

* * *

A While Later...

 _"Lulu, if you do a handstand for searching for me, I'll extend your time limit an hour."_ Mao said.

Lelouch and Jessica were trying to figure what to do.

"Lelouch, Jess..."

The two half siblings saw Suzaku walking up to them.

He then notice the photo Jessica was holding.

"Something's happened to Nunnally, isn't?"Suzaku asked.

"Yeah."Jessica said in sadness.

The three started walking around the school.

"Who kidnapped Nunnally? It can't be a Britannian or someone from the royal family."Suzaku said.

"No, this has nothing to do with our blood line."Lelouch said. "Just a psychopath who wants to keep a girl all to himself."

"So is he threatening you both?"Suzaku asked.

"Yes."Jessica replied. "An investigation could reveal who we are that's why we can't go to the army or the police."

"Then there's no choice."Suzaku said. "We'll have to do it on our own, this isn't about your gambling though, is it?"

"It has nothing to do with that."Lelouch admitted.

"Okay."Suzaku said. "Do you two have any leads?"

"Just this photo."Jessica admitted. "And we know that he's somewhere very close by, watching us."

"And now that I think of it, I heard the sound of running water too!"Lelouch said.

"Water...the circulation system!"Suzaku said.

"The lower levels."Jessica said.

The three went to a elevator, Lelouch tried to place his card in, but it didn't work.

"Something's still off though."Suzaku said.

"What?"Lelouch asked.

"Normally, you'd home in right on that."Suzaku said and Lelouch groaned. "What is it?"

"He changed the codes."Lelouch said.

"Then we'll have to hack into the system."Jessica admitted.

"But...that's against school rules."Suzaku said.

"Hey, I keep telling you that your free to break the harmless rules not the harsh ones."Jessica said with a frown.

"I'll change it back later."Lelouch said pressing a few buttons.

"Then let me do it."Suzaku said.

"Too late, I got it."Lelouch said and the elevator opened.

"That was fast."Jessica said with a smirk as they went into the elevator. "You're a little too good at that."

"The student council has partial access to these areas."Lelouch said looking at the screen.

"I see."Suzaku said. "This is how you've been getting off campus, isn't it? Your little escape route."

"Huh? Uh yeah, sometimes."Lelouch said.

"Clever."Jessica admitted.

The elevator went to the lower level and they arrived to their destination as the doors opened.

"How's it look?"Lelouch asked.

"You were right."Suzaku said holding Jessica's mirror. "The door's guarded there's a machine gun linked to the security camera, the lag on these systems is tight: 0.05 seconds."

"That means we can't access it this way."Jessica said.

"We'll head back up and disable the-"Lelouch said.

Then Suzaku rushed out into the hall.

"W-wait!"Jessica protested.

Suzaku dodged the small guns shots and leaped up to take down.

"Of all the reckless moves."Lelouch whispered.

"Whoa..."Jessica admitted in a stunned tone.

"Come on, let's go."Suzaku said looking at them. "Nunnally's waiting for us."

The three arrived to the circulation system and saw Nunnally tied up.

"Nunnally!"They said in unison as they rushed to the area.

"L-Lelouch, Suzaku and Jess is that you?"Nunnally asked.

"We're so sorry!"Lelouch said.

"We'll cut you loose!"Jessica said.

"Wait! Wait! Up there!"Suzaku stated.

The three friends spotted a large red crate dangling at the top of Nunnally.

"A bomb..."Lelouch said.

 _"That's right, Lulu."_ Mao said. _"I'll play along since your sister and Kururugi came on their own, can't wait to see how you three deal with this!"_

"I so badly want to punch him in the face."Jessica growled.

"Nunnally, we're going to defuse the bomb."Suzaku said. "It's okay, don't worry, Lelouch, Jess and I can do anything together, you know that."

"That's right."Nunnally said with a smile.

Jessica smiled back at her.

"It's motion sensitive."Lelouch said. "A solenoid inside supplies energy that keeps it constantly moving, if an external force interferes with the motion, then the bomb-"

"-explodes."Suzaku finished. "Moving Nunnally even an inch will trigger it that's the way it's set up."

Lelouch looked at Jessica. "Jess, can you calculate its range?"

Jessica took a small step forward and activated her geass.

Then saw the calculations of the bomb and its movements.

"Yes."Jessica replied and deactivating it then looked at the two boys. "It will wipe out everything within five or six hundred meters, minimum."

 _"Now what?"_ Lelouch thought. _"We're beyond the reach of his Geass, is he trying to mislead me?"_

"You think you know how to disarm it?"Suzaku asked.

"Theoretically."Lelouch replied. "The power line to the detonator would need to be severed since he's not a pro at this, I'm sure I could figure out which lines are dummies, still, we need to find another way to do it."

"Why? If we choose the right one..."Suzaku said.

"Because you'd have to cut the line without disrupting the motion; which is impossible."Jessica admitted.

"I'll do it."Suzaku said. "There's no choice."

"Count me in."Jessica stated.

"No, we don't have enough information to pull it off."Lelouch said.

"There's a time limit here; we can't afford to play it safe."Suzaku said. "As for information, it's staring you right in the face, I'm a soldier, Lelouch, can't you use that information?"

A moment after, Suzaku and Jessica decided to stay with Nunnally, while Lelouch went to face Mao.

Lelouch arrived inside the church.

"Well, if it isn't Casanova!"Mao said. "No weapons, no strategy, you didn't defuse the bomb, didn't deploy your sister, the Black Knights or your friend, what's wrong, Lulu?"

"I'm not explaining anything to you."Lelouch replied. "The final game is it ready?"

"Hmm, let's put an end to this..."Mao said.

He removed the white cloak revealing a game of chess.

"...with your specialty."He finished.

"Hm?"Lelouch said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cornelia, Euphemia and Quillian were at the top of the Viceroy palace and relaxing in it's garden.

Quillian wore a flower crown that Euphemia made for him.

"We should do this more often."He said with his arms stretched out.

"It's been a while since we could spend time like this, there have been so many unexpected events since we came here."Cornelia said and then touched Euphemia's waist making her giggle. "All of that desk work... it's making you fat."

"Hey, cut it out! That's not funny!"Euphemia said with a smile.

The three half siblings laughed.

"Hey Nellie, don't you think this garden looks familiar?"Quillian asked sitting up. "It's like Lady Marianne's."

"Now that you mention it."Cornelia looking at the beautiful grass-field.

"I heard Clovis ordered them to build it like this."Euphemia said.

"I'm surprised he liked her villa that much since he was always fighting with her son, Lelouch, there."Cornelia said.

"Yeah, most of the times it was me and big brother Lelouch fighting, Jess was always getting mad about that."Quillian said and chuckled. "I guess Clovis must have thought of Lelouch as his rival."

"Even though Lelouch was younger?"Cornelia asked.

"Well, he kept paintings of Lelouch and the others."Euphemia said. "We've found them after he was killed."

"Aries Villa..."Quillian said sadly. "That was when our childhood was rather idyllic."

"I see..."Cornelia said. "We need to stabilize this area and capture Zero fast...to avenge Clovis as well as Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally, this land has taken the lives of four of our siblings, it's soaked in our family's blood."

* * *

Back in the Church...

"You see, the scale is the bomb's detonator and its cancellation switch."Mao said looking at the scale. "The chess pieces we capture will go here, if the needle swings all the way towards me, the bomb goes off, if it stings towards you, the bomb will be disarmed, in short, if you win the game, your sister's life will be saved."

"Your mind is twisted."Lelouch stated. "No wonder C.C. left you."

"Provoking me won't work."Mao stated. "I can read your thought, so I know what you're trying to do."

* * *

In the Circulation System...

Jessica was carefully moving at the top side, where the bomb was dangling, while Suzaku watched her.

* * *

Inside the Church...

Mao placed a small black piece in the scale.

"I'm afraid you're not the type of person who can keep your mind empty."Mao said. "There's the part of you that's a critic, constantly watching your own moves and there's another part that's an observer watching the critic watching you, you're that kind of person, but I know all your thoughts, so I'm always a step ahead, you can't win."

A few more black chess pieces were placed in the scale making Lelouch frown.

"Bravo!"Mao said clapping his hands. "Your plan is to think of seven things at once to confuse me and trip me up, but you see, if I focus my Geass directly on you, it's easy to tell which one is your true thought, ah, your last plan is failing as well, you underestimated me, that's why your sister is..."

Mao placed another black piece causing the scale to get close to the bomb mode.

He read Lelouch's thoughts.

"What do I do? I'm out of strategies."Mao mocked. "I can't call for backup as long as Nunnally is being held hostage."

He then dropped a coin making Lelouch grow nervous.

"Sorry, sorry, I dropped it."Mao said picking up the coin. "Your turn, better hurry, looky, looky, time is running out, your little sister's not going to make it, ah, is that the right move? Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Isn't this enough...?"Lelouch admitted in defeat.

"Huh?"Mao asked.

"Please stop it, Mao..."Lelouch said.

"I can't hear you very well."Mao mocked.

"You've gotten everything you wanted! Let Nunnally go!"Lelouch said.

"Huh?"Mao asked.

"I admit it...you have beaten me."Lelouch said.

"Very well said!"Mao laughed evilly and clapped his hands. "You're finally speaking the thoughts from the deepest part of your soul, huh? That feels great, fantastic! But no."

Then he threw the last black piece to the scale and went to the bomb mode.

"This is...checkmate."

"NO!"Lelouch screamed and fell on the floor. "Nunnally..."

"Hmm, let me see if she's burst into little pieces."Mao said looking on his phone.

To his shock Nunnaly was still alive.

"What the? What?! Why is she-?!"Mao said with a frown.

A look of relief was on Lelouch's face.

"How did you?! You kept me focused on you!"Mao said angrily.

Then Suzaku and Jessica crushed in from the window.

Mao started shooting at them with his gun, but they dodged the blasts and Jessica gave Mao a hard punch on the face making him drop on the floor in pain.

Suzaku kicked Mao's gun away.

"That was payback during my visit to the Kan'ei-ji Temple."Jessica stated coldly.

"I am Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian military and you are under arrest."Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, Jess..."Lelouch said.

"Your okay, Lulu?"Jessica asked helping him up.

"You disarmed the bomb?!"Mao said in shock. "Impossible! You'd have to match your speed to the pendulum!"

"That's right."Suzaku said. "After Lelouch showed me and Jess, which line to cut."

"I showed you two?"Lelouch asked.

"What are you saying?"Jessica said.

"It was your plan: cut the line then bust in here when we heard your scream."Suzaku said.

 _"I thank you for catching me in time from falling down."_ Jessica thought blushing a little.

"So that's it... right."Lelouch said holding a small piece mirrow show his Geass. "Mao, it seems like it's my checkmate."

"Lelouch, don't tell me that you-"Mao said.

 _"Yes."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"I gave Suzaku and Jess their instructions then used Geass on myself to forget so you couldn't find out, you believe that if you know a person's thoughts you know everything that's why you narrowed your range and focused your all power on my mind that was your mistake."_

"That's ridiculous!"Mao argued. "You bet everything on your sister and one friend?! What if they failed you?!"

 _"Good point."_ Lelouch thought. _"To execute this plan, I had to trust Suzaku and Jess completely."_

"Sayoko, everything's fine now."Suzaku said on the phone. "Right, go ahead."

* * *

In the Circulation System...

Sayoko started untying Nunnally.

"Sayoko?"Nunnally asked.

"I'll have you free in a second."Sayoko said.

* * *

Back in the Church...

Lelouch and Jessica smiled.

"You think you beat me, huh?!"Mao said trying to break free from Suzaku's grip.

"Stop it!"Suzaku stated.

"Get your hands off of me, father killer!"Mao said angrily.

Suzaku froze dead at his statement.

Lelouch and Jessica's eyes widen in shock and the room was silent.

"You killed your own father seven years ago."Mao said with a smile. "Humph, he called for do-or-die resistance, and you thought stopping him would end the war, what a childish idea, the fact is, you're a murderer!"

"That's not true! I just...!"Suzaku protested. "I-"

"How lucky for you that no one ever found out."Mao said. "All the adults lied to protect you."

"But all the reports said his suicide was a protest against the military action."Jessica said.

"A big, fat lie."Mao admitted. "All of it."

"A lie..."Suzaku said in shock. "I didn't have any choice! If I didn't, Japan would have-"

"That's how you justify it in retrospect?"Mao interrupted. "Well it explains your death wish!"

Suzaku's skin paled as his eyes widne.

"You want to save people's lives?"Mao said with a smirk. "It's your own wretched soul you're trying to save, that's why you're always charging into danger, placing yourself on the edge of death!"

Suzaku was completely shocked as he dropped on his knees and screamed.

"You're no hero; you're just trying to wash the blood off your hands!"Mao said. "A little brat begging to be punished!"

He then looked at Jessica.

"And your father died protecting you that's the dark truth, care-bear."Mao said smiling. "His own heart was stabbed by..."

His statement caused Lelouch to go angry.

"MAO!"Lelouch growled and activated his Geass. "NEVER SPEAK AGAIN!"

Mao fell on his geass and his voice was gone.

Lelouch admitted to punch Mao, but he dodged it and walked off.

"Mao!"He growled.

Mao went outside and saw C.C.

"I did love you, Mao."C.C admitted softly.

Mao croaked in happiness and approached her.

"Mao...I want you to go and wait for me."C.C said lifting a gun on his neck. "In C's world."

Mao's eyes widen and then he fell to the floor dead as the church's doors shut.

Lelouch and Jessica turned their attention to Suzaku, who was bending down on the floor.

"I just...I just..."Suzaku whispered in shock.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	18. Knight

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 17: Knight**

 _The young Britannian Lelouch is faced with a choice between two divergent paths:_

 _One leads to the past, in a quest to find his mother's enemies._

 _The other way takes him to the future, where he will create a world in which his little sister Nunnally can live happily._

 _Only Lelouch can choose which direction he will go._

 _Will he follow the path that ends in destruction of the world, or will he travel the road to building a bright new one?_

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch in blue background surrounded by white swirls.

He faces a direction, while Suzaku faces the right.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica appears between them.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then showed Zero back to back with Carrie.

Zero lift up his cape showing Kallen and her group.

Then Quillian sitting next to Kaguya in a grass field.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Euphemia twirls around and faces Suzaku and they hold hands.

Then Lloyd and Cecile between Suzaku.

Then showed Carrie on her Knightmare the Rosen Krone.

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Camera reveals Quillian with his sisters Cornelia and Euphemia. Also alongside them were Suzaku, Villetta, Jeremiah, Lloyd, Cecile and the others.

Then revealed Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica with Nunnally and their school friends.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing Zero, Carrie, Isao, Kaguya, Kallen and other members of the Black Knights.

Then C.C and Rei in an ancient area in deep thought. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and falls down.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Scene changes showing Mao, Schneizel, Nina and Ohgi.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Then showing the Lancelot activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

The Lancelot goes in a fighting position and activates his weapon.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Lelouch and Jessica wearing their school uniforms, but they had sad looks on their faces.

Lelouch was thinking about his mother Marianne and his sister Nunnally, while Jessica was thinking about her mother Laverna and her brother Quillian.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then C.C and Rei in a swirly blue background.

They then separate as they flew off.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Scene changes showing Sayoko with Nunnally.

Dark clouds appeared covering Nunnally's face.

Then the Lancelot activated.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Finally reveals Lelouch removing his Zero mask and glancing at something.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku  
_

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was in deep thought of the events that happened with Suzaku.

 _"Suzaku... I finally understand."_ He thought. _"You..."_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

Lelouch and Jessica looked at Suzaku.

"Suzaku, what Mao said..."Jessica said.

"Did you do it? Did you kill your own father?"Lelouch asked.

Suzaku hesitated and looked at them.

"I see, it's not just your secret, isn't?"Jessica questioned softly.

"Lelouch, Jess, I..."Suzaku said quietly in shock.

"Kirihara, I think that was the old man's name."Lelouch said. "He claimed that Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi killed himself in order to stop all of those in his cabinet who called for do-or-die resistance."

"But the odd fact is..."Jessica admitted."The story was a necessary one, for Japan and Britannia."

"Thank you for that."Suzaku replied quietly.

* * *

In Ashford Academy..

 _"Frankly, he's at odds with himself because he used to be different."_ Lelouch thought. _"He never placed any importance on another person, it was tough enough for me to kill my half-brother, if Suzaku killed his father when he was only ten years old, he's been carrying that burden around all these years?"_

"C'mon, Jess, quit moving around, will ya?!"Rivalz said.

Lelouch snapped out of his thoughts and saw his classmates were trying to draw Jessica.

It was now art week that was proposed by the late decreased Prince Cloivs.

Several students were surrounding a large pedestal where Jessica stood wearing a ciel pink lolita victorian dress with her hair tied in two ponytails at the back and a small matching hat at the top of her hair.

"Oh, sorry guys."Jessica said awkwardly.

Suzaku sat casually moving his pencil like an artist sketching an image. A smile was on his face as he watched Jessica stood in an exotic pose with a gentle smile on her face as he carefully drew each parts of her body making sure it was the same.

Lelouch was doing the same thing. But he had to admit whatever clothing his stepsister wore it made her look even more beautiful.

A few of the girls started to gossip.

"Wow, Jess you look so beautiful in that dress!"the first girl said.

"You look like a real princess waiting for her prince charming!"the second girl said.

"How romantic!"a third girl giggled.

There statement made Jessica's cheeks grow red.

She did her best to stay in the usual pose, but her legs were beginning to get sore.

 _"I can't wait until the bell rings."_ She thought.

"Jess! Now your expression's totally different from when we started!"a male student said.

"Sorry!"Jessica said as she stood in her usual pose again.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Euphemia and Quillian went to the Art Museum.

"We will open Art Week with the dedication of the Clovis Memorial Museum of Art."the Butler said. "You, Princess Euphemia will select the first place winner from among these submitted works."

Euphemia looked at the picture that showed two small houses in a sunny garden.

"Oh, this one's nice."Euphemia said. "I particularly like this painting."

"It's regrettable that our investigation revealed that the artist happens to be one-quarter Eleven."the Butler replied

Frowns grew on Euphemia and Quillian's faces.

"Perhaps it shouldn't have been displayed here in the first place then."Quillian said firmly.

"Well, it's a delicate balance with our public."the Butler said and looked at another painting. "Anyway, take a look at that painting right there, it was painted by the son of Marquess Nicolai."

Euphemia and Quillian looked at the image of their father with sad looks.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Black Knight Base...

Carrie was leaning against the van while Ohgi checked on his lunch and saw a small delicious meal for him.

"Octopus hot dogs..."Ohgi said and smiled. "Hmm, that girl..."

"Hey, guys."Inoue said.

"What is it, Inoue?"Carrie asked.

"We have visitors."Inoue said.

Carrie turned around and saw four members of the Japan Liberation behind her friend.

"They also have an introduction from Kyoto."Inoue said.

"You're the...Four Holy Swords."Carrie said in surprise and bowed.

"I'll get straight to the point here: we've come to you today to ask for your help."Senba said.

Carrie then notice one of most important member of the group was missing.

"How do you mean?"Ohgi asked.

"Lt. Col. Tohdoh has been apprehended."Senba said. "He sacrificed himself so that we could escape."

* * *

Afterwards...

Ohgi contacted Zero.

 _"Back in AI see."_ Zero replied. _"We'll help them."_

"You sure?"Ohgi asked.

 _"The Black Knights fight for the cause of justice."_ Zero said. _"There's nothing odd about that."_

Ohgi smiled and gave the Four Holy Swords a signal that meant they will help.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"We'll use assembly method B-13."Lelouch said on his phone. "Take the section Knightmares via course 18, you can have Diethard handle it, also alert those who are to rendezvous with us."

He then ended the call.

C.C and Rei were with him.

"Sorry we didn't meet with the Chinese Federation."Rei said.

"Don't worry about it, i've revised all our plans with them."Lelouch said. "Making any chances in your usefulness to me will only hinder the plan, besides, two chess pieces I've been wanting will be mine today."

He then notice Suzaku washing his shirt on the sink again.

 _"And with any luck, a third..."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Today, Kyoshiro Tohdoh will be executed."Guilford said.

"I won't be present for that now that the Japan Liberation Front is defunct."Cornelia said.

"Right."Guilford replied.

"No, wait."Guilford said. "Let him handle the execution."

"Viceroy!"

Euphemia and Quillian walked up to their sister.

"Sorry to summon you both like this."Cornelia said. "How's everything at the museum?"

"The dedication is later on."Quillian said.

"Of greater importance though, the N.A.C. reported there was unrest in Ishikawa."Euphemia said.

"Probably backed by the E.U. or the Chinese Federation."Cornelia said. "And there have also been sightings of Gun-Rus, still, it's our chance to bring Hokuriku under control, I'll leave Darlton here while I'm gone. If anything happens, consult him, also, concerning what we spoke of earlier..."

Cornelia handed a light green book to Euphemia.

Euphemia opened the book as she and Quillian looked inside and saw pictures of young men.

"You may choose any of them to be your knight."Cornelia said. "They're all excellent soldiers from respected families."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Suzaku was spending time with Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally.

"Yes, the pond does freeze solid in the winter."Nunnally said. "Although Big Brother scolded me once when he caught me skating on it."

"We had a pond too at the Kururugi Shrine."Suzaku said. "It was small, but I used to catch zarigani... I-I mean, crawdads, all the time."

"You would catch crawdads? How?"Nunnally asked.

"It's simple you just tie a string to a frog's back leg."Suzaku said.

"Huh? Frog? As in those things that sit on lily pads and go croak?"Nunnally asked drawing an image.

"Yeah, but in Japanese they go "kero-kero, kero-kero."Suzaku said.

"Huh? Kero?"Jessica giggled.

"Yup Kero-kero!"Suzaku said.

Jessica ad Nunnally giggled at his statement.

 _"If things continue at this pace and keep proceeding according to plan, me or Jess won't be able to stay with Nunnally any longer."_ Lelouch thought. _"That affair with Mao also drove home the fact that I need someone to protect my little sister, whoever that person will be, if Nunnally is the one who gives him a reason to live, then..."_

"Suzaku!"Cecile said rushing to them. "Lloyd says it's urgent!"

"Who's that?"Jessica asked.

"She's a soldier."Suzaku replied as she stood up.

"Friends of yours?"Cecile said.

"Yes."Suzaku said.

"I'm sorry, but I need to pull Suzaku away from you for a while."Cecile said.

"Uh, but I'm..."Suzaku said.

"Don't worry, I told you it's all right."Lelouch said. "That guy isn't going to come back here."

"For a long time actually."Jessica admitted.

"Right."Suzaku said. "See you then."

"Please come again, Suzaku."Nunnally said.

"I will."Suzaku said.

"Suzaku!"Lelouch called out. "When you return, there's something that I want to discuss, it's an important matter."

"Uh-oh, I'm nervous."Suzaku said with a smile. "I'll talk to you when I get back."

Suzaku rushed with Cecile.

"Well, it seems that Suzaku's really important to them."Nunnally said. "I'm glad."

"Nunna... you seem fond of Suzaku."Jessica said. "Am I right?"

"I adore him."Nunnally said.

Surprised looks grew on Lelouch and Jessica's faces.

"But of course, I love you guys more than anyone."Nunnally said.

Jessica smiled.

"I see."Lelouch said.

* * *

Back in the Museum...

Euphemia was talking with a group of people.

Quillian was on her right side, while Darlton was on the left.

"Sub-Viceroy, is it true that no Eleven companies were used in the construction of this museum?"a man asked standing up from his seat.

"W-well, with regard to that question, I-"Euphemia said awkwardly.

"We're looking into it right now, so we have no answer at this time."Darlton replied in his microphone.

The man stood down and a woman glared at him.

"Idiot! Why bother asking Princess Euphemia about politics?!"She whispered.

"Keriman from Interstate."another man said. "Your Highness, there have been rumors lately that you're close to choosing your knight."

"Uh, um, a knight."Euphemia said nervously. "Yes, well, you see, I'm-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you please limit your questions to those concerning the museum only."the Butler stated.

 _"Poor Yuyu, all of this is making things difficult for her."_ Quillian thought sadly.

* * *

Later that Evening Underneath the Bridge...

The Black Knights were preparing their Knightmares that were hidden on the vans.

"I told you not to bunch up all the hydro lines in one place!"Tamaki said.

"That's why I said it was different from a Burai!"another member said.

The Four Holy Swords were watching them.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to throw in with the Black Knights?"Asahina asked.

"Can you think of any other way to rescue Col. Tohdoh?"Chiba asked.

"There's also what Kyoto said, that they'd lend us the new models."Urabe said.

"Still, their principles seem to be somewhat off."Asahina said.

"We're not ethnocentric, but after all, you already know that."Chiba said.

"We can worry about the details after we've rescued the colonel."Senba said.

"I understand."Asahina said. "But no matter where Tohdoh may be, it's the place I belong."

"Look, just stuff 'em in and close the lid for crying out loud! It's almost time to move out!"Tamaki argued.

"Take your time and treat it with the utmost care!"Rakshata admitted with two men on her side. "It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!"

"Huh?! Who the hell are you?!"Tamaki demanded.

"I am its mother!"Rakshata replied.

Zero showed up with Carrie at his side.

"You arrived on time."Zero said.

"Are you Zero? It's a pleasure."Rakshata said. "I've heard a lot of things about you."

They shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rakshata."Zero said. "I've been reading about you on the net for some time now."

"You have?"Rakshata said.

"The articles relating to medical cybernetics."Zero said.

"I do hate talking about the past."Rakshata said and took a chain that held a few keys. "Anyway, here."

"Hm?"Zero asked.

Rakshata opened a small case with her smoking pipe that revealed a yellow grey suit. "A souvenir from Kyoto."

"I really love meeting up with you Rakshata."Carrie admitted. "You bring me confidence."

Kallen came out wearing a red souvenir, while Rei wore a pink one and her hair was tied in a spiky ponytail.

"Excuse me, is this really going to improve the interfacing system?"Kallen asked.

"No, of course not."Rakshata replied.

"Huh?!"Rei asked in surprise.

"It's going to improve your life expectancy."Rakshata said holding her little pipe.

* * *

Later that Night...

In a cell, Tohdoh was waiting for his execution.

A soldier with a gun walked in front of him.

"I just heard they changed your executioner."He said. "It's going to be Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, you ought to be glad it's someone you know."

Tohdoh opened his eyes at the mention of one of his old students.

* * *

In an Office...

A man handed papers for Lloyd to sign.

"What? You mean my signature again?"Lloyd said.

"Even though Princess Cornelia ordered this, there are still some formalities to be followed."the Man said. "A change of executioner is the most exceptional circumstances."

Then a huge explosion was heard.

"What was that?!"the man said as they looked out the window. "What happened?!"

"Good."Lloyd said with a smile. "Now we're free of hellish paperwork."

* * *

In the Opening...

The Sutherlands appeared and the Four Holy Swords started taking them down.

"Colonel, we're coming to save you!"Chiba said.

Asahina took out two Sutherlands with his sword.

"These Gekkas are awesome! Way superior to the Burais!"He said.

"Yeah, you got that right!"Urabe replied.

* * *

Back in the Van...

"Hmm...you think the sub-weaponry's linkage isn't tight enough?"Rakshata asked.

"No, however I suspect it might be the line."the first man said.

"I'm reading a 0.7 variance to specs."the second man said.

"Obviously those old codgers in Kyoto need to supply us with better parts."Rakshata said.

"Hmm?"Inoue asked.

* * *

In the Cell...

The solider pointed his gun at Tohdoh.

"My superiors have just ordered that you be unofficially executed before you're busted out of here."He said. "Any last words?"

"It's a life I gave up once before."Tohdoh stated. "It's worth nothing."

 _"In that case, I'll claim your life for myself!"_ a voice said.

Then something crushed in causing the soldier die.

Then the smoke vanished revealing the Rosen Krone, the Guren, Zero's Burai and Rei's Knightmare with dark and light grey shades known as the Lucifer.

"Zero."Tohdoh said.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, the only Japanese who, seven years ago, brought the mighty Britannian forces to their knees in defeat."Zero said.

"You mean Itsukushima? You want me to perform a miracle for you as well?"Tohdoh questioned.

"That was no miracle."Zero replied. "It ended in victory because it was based on excellent intelligence work! That's why I want you."

"I pledged my loyalty to General Katase."Tohdoh said. "Now that he's dead, I wish to die too."

 _"Don't be a coward!"_ a female voice said.

"What?!"Tohdoh demanded.

Carrie went out and on the top of the Rosen Krone and removed her mask to reveal her eyes.

"Tokugawa..."Tohdoh said in surprise.

"Don't make excuses, Tohdoh, you must take responsibility!"Carrie said. "Responsibility for the miracle that you made with my father when I was still an infant!"

"The Area 11's resistance movement is more intense than that of any other Area because Japan surrendered before exhausting all of its military strength."Zero said. "You failed to continue the great hope known as the Miracle of Itsukushima!"

"You're saying it's my fault?"Tohdoh asked.

"Yes."Zero said. "People grasp at illusions because they're desperate for miracles, why else has there been such rampant use of Refrain? You must endeavor! To the bitter end beyond all that's decent, and then you can die! Till the name of Tohdoh the Miracle has grown ragged and tattered like the Tokugawas once did!"

"You're telling me that the Japanese people can't accept their defeat until then?"Tohdoh asked.

"Till now they had to accept it."Zero said. "However, now that I'm here there's hope because I can likely turn their dreams into reality."

A smirk grew on Tohdoh's face.

* * *

In the Museum...

"And now for the highlight of today's events, Princess Euphemia will select the grand prize winner."the Butler said. "The work upon which you place this flower will be deemed the winner, Your Highness."

He gave Euphemia the flower.

But the third princess was not sure, which picture to choose.

* * *

Back in the Prison Opening...

The Four Holy Swords continued fighting with the Sutherlands.

Then a bang came on the wall and a van drove in as Zero's Burai, the Rosen Krone, the Guren and the Lucifer.

Zero's Burai opened revealing Tohdoh.

The Four Holy Swords opened their hatches.

"Colonel!"Chiba said.

"Welcome back, Col. Tohdoh!"Asahina said.

"Thank you."Tohdoh said. "You've all worked so hard for this."

"No effort at all, sir."Senba said.

"Cooperate with Zero and Tokugawa!"Tohdoh ordered as he went on the Zangetsu. "Eliminate the remaining forces here!"

"Roger!"the Four Holy Swords said.

 _"Now all the tasks at hand have been cleared, and Nunnally's knight has already been chosen."_ Lelouch thought with a smile. _"That leaves only-"_

Then a grappling hook aimed at Zero's Burai, but the Rosen Krone blocked it away.

"Damn! What's he doing here?!"Carrie growled.

"Well, how convenient the one problem left to contend with has come here on his own."Zero said.

* * *

In the Museum...

Euphemia still didn't know what to do.

"Please, Your Highness."the Butler said. "It's time for you to decide, we can't wait any longer."

"I know, but I..."Euphemia said. "But I..."

Then everyone phones started ringing.

The a soldier whispered something to Darlton.

"Escaped?"Darlton asked.

* * *

Back in the Van...

"That's it? The white Knightmare that's given such trouble to Zero?"Rakshata asked.

"Huh? Yeah."Ohgi replied.

Rakshata studied the Lancelot. "Hmm..."

* * *

In the Museum...

Euphemia and Quillian were watching the events that were happening outside the prison cell with the guests.

"Listen, send in everything we've got."Darlton said on his phone. "Then support Kururugi and make him report that we're wiping out the terrorists."

* * *

Back in the Prison...

"Zero, do you have any data available on this unit?"Tohdoh asked.

"Possibly."Zero replied. "However, I want you to do exactly as me and Carrie say."

"Ah, very well."Tohdoh replied. "I'll defer to you in this."

"All units, give him distance!"Zero ordered and thought. _"Its speed and maneuverability are truly astonishing."_

"Its movements follow a predictable pattern!"Carrie stated. "Its initial attack is always straight on! It never feints that first move!"

The Guren leaped over the Lancelot.

"Once you dodge that attack, he immediately moves to avoid your offensive!"Zero said. "Check the data I'm sending you! S-5-7!"

"Hey."Asahina said with a smile.. "He's really doing it."

"Right! So now the next move he makes will be...falling back to the rear! Coordinates: X-2-3!"Zero ordered.

The Zangetsu and the Rosen Krone slashed the Lancelot's hatch together.

"And with that... check!"Zero said.

"Who dares to anticipate my moves? No matter."Tohdoh said.

But when Carrie looked inside the Lancelot she was shocked to see who the pilot was.

It was Suzaku!

"No way..."Lelouch said in shock.

"Is that really you... Suzaku?!"Tohdoh said.

* * *

"Britannian Lapdog."Rei muttered.

* * *

"Wha-?! Huh?!"Kallen said in surprise. "Zero, what now?! Give us our next instructions! Zero!"

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

"All this time it was him...?"Carrie whispered in heartbreak. "Suzaku...!"

* * *

In the Museum...

The guests were shocked at the Lancelot's identity.

"Hey, isn't that?!"a man said.

"That's Suzaku Kururugi!"another man said. "The one accused of killing Prince Clovis?!"

"That's enough! Turn off the monitor, now!"Darlton ordered.

"Wait, please!"Euphemia admitted.

"What?!"Darlton said.

"I'd like to watch it to the end!"Euphemia stated.

"Same with me."Quillain said.

He realized what his sister was trying to do.

* * *

Back outside the Prison...

"Good, I can still pilot!"Suzaku said.

The Lancelot moved and met face to face with the Zangetsu.

"Do not do this, Suzaku!"Tohdoh as he opened his hatch.

"Colonel Tohdoh!"Suzaku said and frowned. "So then...you wanna live more than you wanna follow your own principles?!"

"Do I disappoint you?"Tohdoh asked and smirked. "Very well, then keep to your schedule and execute me!"

* * *

In Zero's Burai...

"But why...?"Lelouch said in shock. "Why are you there...you can't be because you...have to be by Nunnally's side!"

* * *

"What's wrong?! That's the reason you're here, isn't it?!"Tohdoh demanded. "You have become a cowardly boy who's afraid of altering the status quo!"

"Denying everything in our society is pointless!"Suzaku said. "Once I make them trust me, I'll have the power to change it!"

"You're serious?!"Tohdoh demanded.

"I'm dead serious!"Suzaku stated.

Carrie was listening to their conversation and frowned. "I don't believe this..."

"Then you must continue down that path!"Tohdoh admitted as he closed his hatch. "Regardless whether you win or lose, you will achieve nothing unless you're prepared to sacrifice everything! And that goes for countries as well as individuals!"

Suzaku nodded. "Right!"

* * *

 _"Zero, do we do?! Capture him, or-? Zero!"_ Kallen begged.

* * *

"We're destroying the white Knightmare! Got that?"Senba said.

"Wait for Zero's orders!"Rei stated.

"We're not waiting! Captain Senba, take Spinning Life or Death Formation!"Chiba replied.

"Roger!"Senba replied.

"Don't do it!"Carrie warned.

"No, wait! Stand down!"Zero ordered.

"Don't worry! It's a synchronized four-way attack! He'll never dodge it!"Asahina said with a smirk.

Then the Lancelot activated his grappling hooks and it took out the Four Holy Sword's weapons, which shocked them.

"Are you okay?"Chiba asked.

"Interesting fighting style he uses!"Senba said with a smile.

"This time, Asahina, circle around to the left!"Chiba ordered.

"Stop it!"Zero called out.

"Zero?"Carrie asked in surprise.

"We've done enough fighting for now."Lelouch said. "We've achieved our objective here, use escape route 3! Withdraw immediately!"

Tohdoh frowned and then saw Britannian reinforcements arriving in the sky.

"An unwinnable battle's not the same as a lost battle."He said with a smirk. "You seem to be very aware of that, Zero."

Then the Zangetsu took off with smoke coming out of it.

"Wait!"Suzaku called out.

The Lancelot went after him, but the Lucifer use it's gun arm to shoot him on the legs making him lose control.

"Now releasing chaff smoke!"Tohdoh ordered.

The Four Holy Sword activated the smoke from their Knightmares to cover the area.

Then the Zangetsu and the Four Holy Swords made their escape followed by Zero's Burai, the Rosen Krone, the Guren and the Lucifer.

* * *

Back in the Museum...

The guests weren't please of the Black Knights escape.

"Look, they're running!"

"He fought them off?! The Black Knights?!"

"Suzaku...well done."Euphemia said with a smile.

"Damned traitor! Why won't he follow them?!"

"Cuz they're Elevens, like him."

"Of course! I thought one against seven was a bit much to swallow."

"Sister?"Quillian asked with a frown not liking the way the guests were talking about his friend.

"All of you!"Euphemia called out earning everyone's attention. "I'll now answer the question you asked me earlier! You had inquired as to whom I would select to serve as my knight, correct? The knight I had chosen will be the young man you see before you: Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi!"

The guests spoke in surprise.

* * *

Back outside the Prison...

Suzaku stood at the top of the Lancelot.

"Tohdoh, I-I'm your..."He said. "I am your foe!"

* * *

Afterwards outside the Van...

Carrie met up with Ohgi.

"Hey, isn't Zero coming out?"Ohgi asked.

"No, I called him, but he won't answer."Carrie said.

She then heard laughter on her earpiece.

"What's wrong?"Ohgi asked.

Carrie turned around and saw the laughter was coming from Zero's Burai.

Inside, Lelouch let out a mad laugh that echoed, while C.C was at the top of his Burai staring down at Carrie and Ohgi.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	19. I Order you, Suzaku Kururugi

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 18: I Order you, Suzaku Kururugi**

 _The young Britannian Lelouch is faced with a choice between two divergent paths:_

 _One leads to the past, in a quest to find his mother's enemies._

 _The other way takes him to the future, where he will create a world in which his little sister Nunnally can live happily._

 _With the help of his stepsister Jessica and an immortal girl Rei._

 _Only Lelouch can choose which direction he will go._

 _Will he follow the path that ends in destruction of the world, or will he travel the road to building a bright new one?_

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

In the Ocean...

The Black Knights were travelling in a submarine.

 _"We used to have trouble getting even a single motorcycle now we have a submarine."_ Inoue thought as she looked out in her binoculars. _"The military district of India will be in big trouble if the Britannians ever find out, how'd she do it?"_

Carrie was in Zero's side beside the tactical display monitors.

"Now then, due to our recent reorganization, a few changes have been made."Zero said.

"Our new chief of military affairs will be Kyoshiro Tohdoh."Carrie said.

The members were pleased at her statement.

"Taking charge of all intelligence, espionage, and public relation matters, Diethard Reid."Zero said.

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"This Britannian pretty boy?"Tamaki asked glaring at Diethard.

"Not to mention, he's a media type."Urabe said.

"Zero, I'm not a racist, but what's your reasoning for placing one of them in such a sensitive position?"Chiba asked.

"Reason? And what of me, I ask you?"Zero asked. "I'm not Japanese either, you all know this, qhat matters is the ability to produce results, who you are and where you're from are of little consequence."

"Alright, alright, already!"Tamaki said.

"My deputy commander will be Kaname Ohgi and for research and development, Rakshata."Zero said.

Rakshata smiled. "Who else?"

"Captain of the Zero Squad: Kallen Kouzuki."Zero said.

"The Zero Squad?"Kallen asked.

"An elite guard under my direct command."Zero said. "Think of yourselves as my personal force."

"An elite guard... Zero."Kallen said softly with a smile.

She was a bit jealous that Carrie was Zero's right hand.

"Captain of the First Squad will be Shogo Asahina."Zero said. "Second Squad: Ryouga Senba, third Squad: Kizuna Kagesaki and Tamaki will lead the Second Special Forces that is all."

"I'm the man!"Tamaki said in victory.

Kallen then realized something.

"There's no position for C.C?"She said looking at C.C, who was next to Rei.

"Zero, may I add something?"Diethard asked.

Zero looked at him. "Hmm?"

"There's one issue that still needs to be dealt with."Diethard said.

 _"Of course..."_ Carrie thought sadly knowing what he meant.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Suzaku made his way down to the end of the Hall surrounded by earls and nobles.

Most of them began to gossip

"Who cares if he's an honorary Britannian? Knighting an Eleven is just-"

"And broadcasting it live."

"How'd he ever win her favor, I wonder."

"Well, even a princess has needs, right?"

They chuckled.

At the end stood, Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian on their thrones.

Suzaku came to them, he then dropped to one knee and lifted his arm over his heart.

"Suzaku Kururugi."Euphemia said standing up. "Wilt thou upon this day pledge thy fealty to Britannia and stand as a Knight of the Crown?"

"Yes, Your Highness."Suzaku replied.

"Dost thou wish to abandon thyself and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes, Your Highness."Suzaku said as he took out his sword and handed to Euphemia.

Euphemia stepped forward placing the tip of the sword to his left shoulder and then his right.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, do hereby dub thee Sir Suzaku Kururugi."Euphemia said.

She then handed the sword back to Suzaku and he placed it in its rightful place.

When Euphemia allowed him to stand up and face the crowd, no one clapped.

But then someone started clapping.

Euphemia and Suzaku saw Quillian, who stood from his throne and was clapping.

Seeing the youngest Prince of Britannia clapping, all of the nobles and earls did the same thing.

* * *

Beneath the Tokyo Settlement...

Inside the Van, Zero, Carrie, Diethard, Rakshata, Ohgi and Tohdoh were discussing the situation of Suzaku's Knighting.

"Suzaku Kururugi."Diethard said. "He's become a focal point among Elevens who are Britannian supporters, I recommend he be assassinated."

"Assassinate him?"Zero asked.

"He may be right."Rakshata said. "You've been the focus of the resistance movement, the servile masses lack such a hero."

"Wouldn't that be too risky?"Carrie asked.

"People aren't moved by ideology alone, but the Britannians will hold this boy up as a symbol."Diethard said. "I think that taking him out would be the smartest decision right now."

"I object."Tohdoh said. "The Japanese would be revolted by such a cowardly act."

"Yeah, and the Black Knights are not in the business of killing the defenseless, either!"Ohgi said. "What do you want us to do? Get him when he's alone and kill him straight out?"

"Calm down."Diethard said. "I'm merely suggesting we minimize our risk in the most efficient way possible, but it's Zero's call, of course."

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch and Carrie went to the other room, where C.C and Rei were.

"What's so complicated? Just use your Geass on Kururugi."C.C suggested.

"Drop it."Lelouch stated.

"So stubborn."Rei said looking at a magazine. "Why not? Because he's your friend, or is it pride?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "...All of it."

"You might have to kill him, otherwise..."C.C admitted.

A look worry grew on Carrie's face.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sub-Viceroy's Office...

Euphemia was talking to Cornelia on the laptop.

"You haven't said anything about it yet."Euphemia said.

"Appointing a knight is a privilege of royalty it's out of my hands, even as viceroy."Cornelia said.

"Don't you see Suzaku Kururugi is an honorary Britannian, and he's proved himself more than worthy of knighthood."Euphemia said. "Sister, even you have to-"

"It's viceroy."Cornelia interrupted.

"Viceroy, even you must know that he's deserving."Euphemia said.

"Discrimination against the Numbers is our national policy."Cornelia reminded.

"Then it's time I tried to change that!"Euphemia stated.

"Oh, is it now, Sub-Viceroy?"Cornelia questioned. "Well, when you become empress, feel free to do so!"

She then ended the call as Quillian came into the Office.

"Seems Nellie wasn't too happy."He said.

"Yeah."Euphemia said sadly.

"Yuyu, could I ask you something?"Quillian asked.

"Sure, what is it, Quil?"Euphemia asked.

"About Suzaku, what do you think of him?"Quillian asked.

"What do I...think?"Euphemia repeated, pausing in her walking. "I...I don't know...He's..."

Quillian chuckled. "Don't worry I won't tell, big sister."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Sword of Rakshata...

"Construction of the Thought Elevator is proceeding as scheduled."Charles said. "Yes, I understand."

A guard walked up to him and whispered something.

"What? Schneizel?"Charles asked.

"Yes, Majesty."the Guard said. "Your orders?"

Charles smirked.

"You needn't interfere."He replied. "If he is that sure of himself, let him challenge me."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

The Student Council and the other students were hosting a party for Suzaku of becoming a Knight.

There were pizza and orange juice on the tables.

"Okay guys, time to raise a glass to Kururugi here!"Rivalz said. "Valued member of the student council and a knight of the realm! Now let's get this party started, huh?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"The students said happily raising their cups.

"You have Nunnally to thank for all of this."Milly said.

"I'm sure you're tired of the celebrations."Nunnally said. "If you don't mind, we wanna honor you too!"

"Not at all."Suzaku said. "It's really kind of you."

Milly and Shirley were handing pizza to the other students.

"Hey Prez, where's Nina?"Shirley asked.

"I told her to be here."Milly said.

Then Kallen came into a room.

"Oh hey, Kallen! Can you help me set out more pizza?"Shirley asked.

But Kallen was ignoring her and was holding a knife underneath her little pink purse.

She was planning to kill Suzaku.

"Hey! Are you listening?"Shirley asked.

 _"This is for Zero, Kallen."_ Kallen thought as she was approaching Suzaku. _"If you don't do it here..."_

Then Lelouch grabbed her wrist startling her, Jessica was at his side.

"Hey, I think Shirley wants you to give her a hand."Lelouch said.

"I'm sorry, but I'm right in the middle of something at the moment."Lelouch said.

"What are you doing? Maybe I can help out."Lelouch said.

Suzaku spotted Lelouch and Jessica.

"Hey."Suzaku said.

"I'm sorry."Lelouch said. "We got held up."

Kallen walked away.

"No problem, I'm just happy you two could be here."Suzaku said.

Jessica blushed a little bit and a small smile grew on her face.

"Hey Jess, what did you want to talk about?"Suzaku asked. "You've said it was something you wanted to ask me."

"Oh...yeah, you see..."Jessica said and then looked away. "Just forget it, it's not important."

Then Lloyd and Nina came in.

"Bad news, Suzaku!"Lloyd called out. "You just got even more work to do, I'm afraid."

"Oh, right..."Suzaku said.

"You know him?"Lelouch asked.

"He is my boss."Suzaku replied.

Mina walked up to Lloyd and Nina.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?"She asked.

"Oh, do you guys know each other?"Nina asked.

"We are to be married."Lloyd said.

"Huh?"Nina asked.

"WHAT!"the Students said in shock.

"Isn't that right, honey bunch?"Lloyd said with a smile.

"Uh...yeah..."Milly asked akwardly.

"Secret's out."Suzaku said.

"So you knew?"Jessica asked.

Suzaku nodded.

Rivalz went between Lloyd and Milly.

"Whoa! Whoa!"He said. "What's going on here?! Who is this guy?"

"Earl Asplund."Milly replied.

"EARL?! It's an honor, your lordship."Rivalz said. "Now, what did you say your relationship was again?"

"She and I are betrothed."Lloyd replied.

"NOOOOO!"Rivalz shouted covering his ears.

"You were serious then?"Nina asked.

"So...do I have military duties then?"Suzaku asked walking up to him.

"Yes, an important someone and others are arriving by boat,we're off to meet him."Lloyd said. "Along with the Lancelot and Princess Euphemia, naturally."

The girls giggled in glee, while Jessica frowned in jealousy.

* * *

Afterwards in the Sea...

"Why Shikine Island?"Suzaku asked. "The Tokyo Settlement would've been a lot safer."

"Yes, I'm curious about that myself."Cecile said.

"Wha-?! You're saying you don't know either?"Suzaku asked.

"Ditto."Lloyd replied.

Suzaku looked at him. "Huh?"

"You still shouldn't have said anything."Cecile said. "After all, your loose lips got our plans leaked onto the Net."

That girl was so charming, though. I couldn't resist.

* * *

In the Black Knight's Submarine...

Zero and Carrie were in the meeting with the Black Knights.

"Euphemia is going to that island to meet a noble from their homeland."Zero said. "Her knight Suzaku Kururugi will be accompanying her that far out at sea, the enemy's strength will be limited, it is a golden opportunity, our objective is the capture of the Lancelot and Suzaku Kururugi, once we've won the battle, I want Kururugi taken safely into custody."

Carrie, Tohdoh and Kallen smiled in approval.

"So, what happens after we got him?"Tamaki asked.

"Don't worry."Zero replied. "Just leave that to me."

* * *

Afterwards...

Zero went to talk to Diethard.

"Diethard, what did you talk Kallen into doing?"He asked.

"I told her to dig up what she could on Kururugi."Diethard replied with a smirk. "Maybe I implied a little more than that."

"Don't overstep your bounds."Zero stated. "I don't recall ordering his assassination."

"You want us to be the hammer of justice, right?"Diethard said. "We can't have people thinking about us as cold-blooded killers, I know, but we can hide the truth using the media, you can't change the world without getting your hands dirty am I wrong?"

"Diethard... what are you really after?"Zero questioned. "You may have been demoted, but you're still a Britannian, you don't need to join the Black Knights to change the world, do you?"

"I never mentioned this, but the first time I ever saw you was the night you rescued Kururugi...and I trembled!"Diethard admitted. "It was like a new era had taken form and appeared before me! I wish to document you, Zero as you build your organization and topple over the empire then take this world for your own! I wish to be there, documenting history as it's created! Nothing has ever made my heart dance more!"

"Documenting?"Zero asked. "You're right in the thick of it, I'd say you're fabricating history."

"Objectivity is a fairy tale."Diethard said proudly. "In the end, journalism is a product of the human mind, like everything else."

"You're not to interfere with military matters."Zero stated.

"Yes, of course."Diethard said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shikinejima Island...

Princess Euphemia, Prince Quillian and the Camelot unit arrived with Lloyd, Cecile and Suzaku.

"Arrival time's right on schedule."the man said. "We've prepared a room for you back at headquarters if you care to wait there."

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes, that hasn't changed."the man replied.

"This will do fine then."Quillian admitted.

"Very well, I'll just arrange for an escort."the man said and got a reply in the comlink. "Huh?"

* * *

In the Airfield...

The Black Knights were destroying the stationed aircrafts.

The Lucifer used its gun to take down a helicopter.

"First Squad, continue advancing!"Tohdoh ordered. "Zero Squad, I want you covering them from their flank!"

The Rosen Krone slashed at a Sutherland with its sharp left hand and damaging it.

The Guren used it silver hand to grabb a Sutherland and destroying it with it's radiant energy.

Asahina was impressed with their fighting skills. "They sure pack a punch, huh?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zero was watching the battlefield from his Burai.

 _"Impressive."_ He thought. _"It's no wonder Tohdoh held off the Britannians once before without a single Knightmare now I only have to wait for Euphemia and Quil to receive word of our visit."_

* * *

Euphemia, Quillian and the group saw smoke coming above the trees.

"Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack!"the solider said.

"We'll withdraw to the settlement."Cecile said. "Can you arrange an escort unit for them?"

"It's too risky to leave right now."the man said. "They're jamming us with some kind of wide-range interference."

Suzaku looked at the two royal siblings.

"You're going to be fine."Suzaku replied. "Don't worry, your majesties, I won't let any harm come to either of you."

"No, Suzaku, you should help these men fend off the attack."Euphemia stated.

"But Sub-Viceroy, he is an honorary Britannian!"the soldier said.

"We're almost certainly dealing with the Black Knights here."the soldier said. "What if he turns the Lancelot against us?!"

"You dare question us with a bunch of tales?"Quillian asked coldly.

"Oh... uh...forgive me, my lord."the Soldier said. "I didn't mean to..."

"Kururugi, demonstrate your valor for us today so that we may finally silence all these naysayers."Euphemia said.

"Right!"Suzaku replied.

* * *

Back in the Airfield...

The Rosen Krone fires sharp metal thorns on a Sutherland causing it to get damaged and destroyed.

"Worthless garrison unit!"Kallen said.

She used the Guren's silver arm to destroy another Sutherland with the radiant energy.

"I'll finish the job!"Tamaki said.

But then his Burai was suddenly being shot at from the front and was forced to eject.

The Rosen Krone quickly used it's right hand to smack off the hooks that were coming from the Lancelot.

 _"Suza..."_ Carrie thought.

* * *

Suzaku spotted Zero and his Burai at the top of the mountain.

"Zero, there you are."He said.

* * *

In Zero's Burai...

 _"That's right, Suzaku..."_ Lelouch thought underneath his mask. _"Come..."_

* * *

Zero's Burai was being chased by the Lancelot.

"Confirming target."Tohdoh said. "All units, assume formation three and fall back, do not fire on the target! I repeat: do not fire!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Commander on the Ship was talking to someone.

"Yes, thanks to the Special Corps."the Commander said. "Wha-? But that would mean...!"

He then got a response.

"Yes, Your Highness!"He said.

* * *

Back in the Island...

Zero's Burai leap into a sand dune with the Lancelot chasing him.

 _"He's not equipped for that sand he jumped into."_ Suzaku thought. _"Could he be drawing me into a setup... using himself as bait? Fine then!"_

The Lancelot landed in front of Zero.

"Zero! I got you...!"Suzaku said.

* * *

"...right where...!"Lelouch said.

* * *

"...I want you."Rakshata finished as she pressed a device with her pipe.

* * *

In the Sand Dune...

The hidden devices activated to freeze the Lancelot and powering it off.

"What the-?!"Suzaku said. "It's frozen?! No good!"

The Lancelot lost its power.

"We need to talk, Kururugi!"Zero called out.

The Rosen Krone, the Guren, the Four Holy Swords and the other Burais had their weapons out.

"I suggest you come out!"Zero said. "Your secondary system should still be functioning, you'll be treated as a prisoner under international law, of course, If you don't care to talk, we could just gun you down."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I don't care! Tell Suzaku to abandon the unit!"Euphemia stated.

"What could possibly be wrong with it?"Quillian questioned. "How come it won't move?!"

"Something's happened to the Sakuradite that's powering Suzaku's Lancelot!"Cecile said. "Somebody's interfering with it!"

"A Gefjun Disturber."Lloyd replied firmly.

"You mean-!"Cecile said.

"But they're actually using it as a jamming mechanism."Lloyd said. "I thought it was only theoretical...what a fool I am, it really is you, Rakshata?"

* * *

Back in the Sand Dume...

"It looks like the range and endurance still need a little work."Rakshata said.

Zero came out of his Burai with a gun, while Suzaku came out of the Lancelot.

The two enemies met face to face.

"I'll get straight to the point, Suzaku Kururugi: I want you to join me."Zero said.

"Is that a threat? Well, you can forget it."Suzaku replied. "I already told you results gained through contemptible means are worthless to me!"

"So, you wouldn't describe the peace we have now as worthless?"Zero questioned. "If Japan had resisted to its very last breath seven years ago, what do you think would've happened? The Chinese and the E.U. would've stepped in and split Japan in three, they'd be fighting even now, our current peace is the result of Japan's immediate and unconditional surrender."

"That's right, and I've been fighting to preserve my father's peace ever since it began."Suzaku said.

"You're wrong."Zero admitted. "Prime Minister Kururugi, elected by the people, didn't choose surrender that decision was selfishly made by his killer."

Suzaku's eyes widen in shock.

"With the government thrown into chaos, surrender became the only logical choice."Zero said. "The will of the people was stolen from them... by a lone criminal pursuing his own selfish agenda!"

* * *

Euphemia and Quillian were trying to have connection with Suzaku.

"Can you hear them at all?"Euphemia asked.

"There's too much static on the mic!"Cecile said hearing no response.

* * *

Back in the Sand Dume...

Suzaku was shocked that Zero knew the real tragedy that happened to his father.

"How on Earth do you know that...?"He asked nervously.

"There's only one way for you to atone now."Zero admitted.

"Huh?"Suzaku asked.

"Present the Japanese people with the choice they weren't able to make then."Zero said. "The path they were robbed of seven years ago! Fighting Britannia!"

"Fighting them? That again?"Suzaku asked with a frown.

"It's an option worth exploring."Zero said. "Or would you rather drag the masses towards a future dictated by your own egotism? You call that peace?"

Suzaku glared at him, then got a call in his earpiece.

 _"Do you read me? Maj. Kururugi! Please respond!"_

"May I?"Suzaku replied.

"As you wish."Zero said.

 _"This is Lt. Colonel Fayer, commander here on Shikine Island!"_ the man said. _"We're launching surface-to-surface missiles against the terrorists! Maj. Kururugi, your orders are to keep Zero there!"_

Suzaku grab a hold of Zero.

"K-Kururugi, what are you-?!"Zero demanded.

"I can't approve of your methods! All I can do right now is this!"Suzaku said.

* * *

In the Guren...

Kallen saw what Suzaku was doing.

"Why, you little...!"She growled.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

"That moron..."Carrie said angrily admitting to move.

 _"Tokugawa don't move! The field will affect you too!"_ Tohdoh stated.

"But Zero...!"Carrie said nervously.

 _"We can't afford to lose you."_ Tohdoh stated.

"I know but..."Carrie said sadly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We're assigning Portman here to escort them."the captain soldier said. "The sub-viceroy should be taken out of the-"

"Wait!"Euphemia protested.

The two royal siblings rushed to the soldiers with Cecile and Lloyd.

"You're going to destroy the Lancelot?!"Lloyd said.

"Kururugi is holding Zero there."the captain soldier said. "This is our chance to kill him!"

"And whose idea was this?! Maj. Kururugi is my personal knight!"Euphemia said angrily.

"It was a para-level one order."the captain soldier said. "It can only be countermanded by the consensus of at least three ranking generals or the viceroy herself, I'm afraid."

"Then who exactly issued this order, Captain?!"Euphemia demanded. "Get me a line to them immediately!"

"Para-level one order, Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian."the Captain said.

"Out of our way!"Quillian growled.

Euphemia and Quillian rushed to the Blue Hawk.

"Sub-Viceroy! Knight!"the captain soldier said.

Quillian started activating the Blue Hawk as Euphemia went to the seat at the top.

"Contact the base! Tell them there's a chance we'll be caught in the attack!"Euphemia stated.

"See if they'll initiate their launch then!"Quillian said angrily.

"Please, stop this! Think what you're both doing!"the Captain said.

"But they'll stop with the princess and the prince out there..."Cecile said.

"I'm not sure they will, unfortunately."Lloyd admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Missiles were approaching where the Black Knights were.

 _"Incoming missiles, confirmed!"_ Chiba reported.

"Damn!"Tohdoh said angrily.

The Guren and the Rosen Krone charged down to rescue Zero.

"Hold on, we're coming!"Kallen said.

But the two Knightmares got caught in the trap.

"Dammit!"Carrie growled.

* * *

Suzaku brought Zero in the Lancelot, while pointing the gun at him.

"You're gonna die here as well! You don't have a problem with that?!"Zero growled.

 _"Your sacrifice isn't in vain, Major."_ the Commander said. _"We are about to put an end to the most dangerous criminal our homeland has ever known! They'll speak of your bravery for generations to come!"_

"SHUT UP!"Zero said angrily and slamming his fist.

* * *

"All Knightmares, target on those missiles and throw up a barrage!"Tohdoh ordered. "Empty your guns if you have to!"

The Black Knights started firing at the missiles.

Kallen got off the Guren, while Carrie got off the Rosen Krone to rush to Suzaku and warn him.

"Suzaku, let Zero go!"Carrie shouted.

"It's us!"Kallen shouted. "Suzaku, it's Kallen Stadtfeld and Jessica Lamperouge from the Student Council!"

"Look at us!"Carrie begged.

* * *

The Blue Hawk was heading where the Lancelot was.

"Suzaku, you can't die now!"Euphemia said.

"Don't worry, Euphie, we'll get there!"Quillian encouraged. "I promise!"

* * *

In the Sand Dume...

"A soldier must always follow his orders!"Suzaku said.

"Humph! Certainly easier than following your own heart!"Zero demanded. "How do you feel about this?!"

"You're wrong! I have rules that I made and need to live by-"Suzaku started.

Then something covered the sky.

Kallen and Carrie stopped running and looked up.

There they saw the Avalon blocking the Black Knight's gun lasers.

"They completed a float system? Well, I'm outdone."Rakshata said taking out the pipe from her mouth.

* * *

The Blue Hawk spotted the Avalon.

"That's...our brother's Avalon!"Euphemia said.

"Schneizel..."Quillian whispered.

* * *

Back in the Sand Dume...

"No, it can't be!"Tohdoh said looking up.

 _"Dammit, Suzaku, do something!"_ Carrie thought angrily while glaring at the Avalon.

"You're going to die!"Zero said.

"Better that than breaking the rules!"Suzaku stated.

"You stubborn fool!"Zero growled showing his right eye.

The a large red energy missile fired into the area.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Next Lelouch and Jessica meets Euphemia and Quillian face to face at last:)**


	20. Island of the Gods

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 19: Island of the Gods**

Carrie groaned as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

She stood up and checked her surroundings.

There were large trees and seagulls flying in the pure blue sky.

Carrie realized she was standard in an island and her hair was back in its usual dark strawberry blonde hair color.

Also her body was soaking wet.

"Great."She muttered removing her mask and then notice in it's reflection her eyes were dark amethyst again.

"Huh?"

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

Suzaku was walking around the Island having no idea where he was going.

 _"Just as I thought."_ He thought. _"This is another island, the vegetation and climate are the same as Shikine Island, we can't be that far from it there's no way to contact anyone without an in-com, but what's more important right now is to find a source of drinkable water and shelter."_

Suzaku lost his train of thought as his mouth opened slightly as he gazed at what was before him.

There he saw Kallen washing herself.

 _"Kallen?"_ Suzaku thought. _"It can't be."_

He then took a step forward.

"Excuse me!"Suzaku called out.

"Suzaku?"Kallen said.

She then took her pink purse and her black uniform to cover herself.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock.

"A Black Knight uniform?!"He said. "You mean that you're a-!"

Kallen took out her knife and charged at him.

"I don't believe it."Suzaku said. "It's really you?"

Suzaku grabbed at her left wrist which was wielding the knife, twisting it, forcing Kallen forward, placing his foot perfectly so she tripped over it.

As she fell, Suzaku wrapped his ankle around hers, spinning her up into the air momentarily, before tugging on her wrist, flipping her over his shoulder with a yell, as she fell onto the hard ground back first.

As Kallen tried to regain footing, Suzaku whipped around, catching her shoulders, pushing her back onto the ground, not breaking eye contact.

"Kallen! Kallen Stadtfeld!"Suzaku said angrily. "I don't believe it! You're one of-"

"Don't call me by that name!"Kallen snapped. "Kallen Kouzuki's my real name! I'm Japanese!"

You're kidding. Then you really are-

"Yes, I'm a Black Knight! Got it?"Kallen said. "I'm not going to hide that anymore!"

"Well then, Kallen Kouzuki, I'm placing you under arrest for conspiracy and rebellion against Britannia!"Suzaku admitted.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Zero was in the Island as well and didn't know what to do.

 _"Tch."_ He thought. _"Contacting Jess and the others is going to be a chore although I suppose I could pass myself off as an ordinary person and ask the Britannian forces to rescue me."_

But then he caught a glance of Euphemia and Quillian, who were beneath him and staring at him.

They were surprised to see him.

* * *

Kallen was wearing her clothes and her hands were behind her back with her headband.

Suzaku draped her jacket over her shoulders to keep her warm.

"I see."He said. "And you don't know what happened either, when you came to, you find yourself on this island. Is that right?"

"Humph...so then you're stranded here too, huh?"Kallen said. "Serves you right, when my people get here, you're the one who'll be a prisoner."

"You mean Zero will come to save you?"Suzaku asked.

"Without a doubt."Kallen admitted.

"Okay, before he does, tell me one thing."Suzaku said. "Tell me who he really is."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"Kallen asked with a frown.

"Oh, I see."Suzaku said. "You don't know either."

"How did-?"Kallen asked in surprise.

"I knew it."Suzaku said.

"You tricked me?!"Kallen growled.

"Isn't masking one's identity a bigger fraud?"Suzaku questioned. "I'm curious why do you follow Zero?"

"I don't know."Kallen admitted. "Figure that out for yourself."

* * *

Carrie groaned in annoyance as she walked in the jungle and still wet from the top and bottom.

She was about to activate her Geass, but then didn't bother.

"What's the use?"She muttered. "I'll find nothing this empty jungle."

Then the wind started blowing her hair gently and was coming to the direction she was heading.

"How strange..."She whispered looking forward that showed an opening to the beach.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Zero pointed his gun at the two siblings, but they weren't frightened of him.

"Lelouch."Euphemia said.

"Big brother Lelouch, it's you, isn't it?"Quillian asked.

This caused Lelouch's eyes to widen in shock.

"We haven't told anyone about you, I swear!"Euphemia said.

"Please, before you shoot, let us at least see your face..."Quillian begged.

Zero puts his gun away and removed his mask to reveal his full face.

"Lelouch!"Euphemia said with tears of joy.

"Big brother..."Quillian said with a smile as tears went down his eyes.

Lelouch looked at his half siblings.

"Lulu!"

Lelouch looked behind him and saw Jessica at the top hill her hair blowing slowly.

Her eyes widen at the sight of Euphemia and Quillian, who looked at her in utter surprise.

Seeing no point to hide her face, Jessica slowly slipped down in front of them.

"Euphy, Quil..."She said her eyes trembling.

"Jess!"Quillian said joy hugging his big sister as more tears fell down his eyes.

"Oh Jess your alive as well!"Euphemia cried as she joined the hug as well. "We thought you were dead too!"

"Hey guys, you have no idea how much I missed you both..."Jessica sobbed hugging both Euphemia and Quillian tightly.

Lelouch smiled at the sight feeling happy that he and Jessica were reunited with their favourite siblings.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A Britannian group was looking for Euphemia and Quillian in the sand dume.

 _"Underground probe radar team, move from section D to section F."_ a Soldier reported.

"Find them!"the Captain ordered. "Whatever it takes, find Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian! Why couldn't they behave the way a sub-viceroy and knight figurehead is expected to?! What a situation, if Princess Cornelia hears about this...!"

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Oh, my! Who would have imagined a floating aircraft carrier!"Lloyd said. "You told me to gather data before practical application, correct?"

"Because I'm extremely interested in whatever you create."Schneizel said. "I needed to see if this could be made real."

"And the Hadron Cannon?"Lloyd asked.

"We wanted to know if the thing worked."Schneizel said and looked at Cecile. "I've been looking forward to meeting you, Ms. Cécile Croomy, I am..."

"Prince Schneizel? Right here?"Cecile said in surprise.

"You impudent little-!"General Bartley growled stepping forward. "How dare you look down upon the second prince of the empire!"

"G-General Bartley!"Cecile said and fell from the ladder, also dropping her laptop.

"Nice one."Lloyd said.

"You're not injured, I hope."Schneizel said walking up to her. "Yes, I am Prince Schneizel el Britannia, please, give me your hand."

"Yes..."Cecile said and gave him her hand to help her up.

"Gah... she's unworthy!"General Bartley protested.

"General, you're quite the devoted subject, aren't you?"Lloyd asked.

"Primarily because the prince is the one who commuted my sentence and saved me from being chained up deep beneath Temple Tower!"Bartley said.

"I wish you'd stop thinking of me so formally."Schneizel said. "You've been a great help to me in this current matter, as you were to my brother Clovis, it is I who am grateful to you."

"M-My Lord!"Bartley said nervously.

"Please, Bartley..."Schneizel said. "Now, my lady Cécile, if you'll excuse me."

He kissed her hand.

"Y-Your Highness!"Cecile said blushing.

"Farewell."Schneizel said as he walked away with Bartley and Lloyd.

"You can wait for me at the base, Cécile."Lloyd said.

"Huh? Where are you going?"Cecile asked.

"Just a little errand."Lloyd said. "While I'm doing that, I'll use the Avalon to look for Suzaku, it's hard to find devicers like that young man, especially after yesterday's exploits."

"Please wait! Were those orders yesterday issued by the prince?!"Cecile asked.

"Silence! You don't want to be in contempt of royalty, do you?!"Bartley stated.

"Those orders were mine, Ms. Cécile, I also fired the Hadron."Schneizel said. "Even in a situation like that, priorities mustn't be forgotten besides, if something anomalous happened, we would have still been able to rescue him that's what I gambled on, he is after all Suzaku Kururugi, ace pilot of the Special Corps and Euphy's knight."

"Yes, My Lord! I understand now, and I sorely regret my rudeness."Cecile said firmly. "I accept any punishment you decree."

"Nonsense."Schneizel said. "It's my fault for not protecting my subordinates, can you ever forgive me?"

He then walked away leaving Cecile alone.

* * *

Back in the Island...

Euphemia had changed out of her wet dress and wore Zero's cloak wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm, while Jessica placed her outfit to dry on the hot ground next to Euphie's and had Quillian's red cloak to cover herself.

Lelouch and Quillian leaned against the rock behind them.

"When did you two figure it out?"Lelouch asked.

"Back during the hotel jacking."Euphemia replied.

"I see...at that time I said too much without thinking."Lelouch said.

"Still, we weren't convinced until now."Quillian admitted.

"I'm naive, as well."Jessica admitted. "Even so, why didn't you two discuss it with Cornelia?"

"We didn't because my sister never listens to me."Euphemia said. "Besides that...I think things are depressing enough as they are."

"Nunna how is she?"Quillian asked.

"She's living with us, but she's still blind and crippled."Lelouch said.

"The hatred you two must feel for us."Euphemia said.

"I only want to find out one thing do either of you know anything about the circumstance in which my mother was murdered?"Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry, it seems my sister's investigated it extensively, though."Euphemia said and looked at the sky. "Cornelia thought a lot about Lady Marianne and really looked up to her."

"If I knew who killed Mother Marianne, I would've killed the wrench when I had the chance."Quillian said and let out a weak chuckle.

"May I ask you two something now?"Euphemia asked.

"Sure Euphie."Jessica replied.

"Are you two...Zero and Carrie Blackstone? Or... or are you two...?"Euphemia said.

"I'm Lelouch."Lelouch replied. "Yeah...here and now, I'm Lelouch, the brother that you know, Euphy, Quil."

"And I'm still Jessica your loving sister."Jessica added with a smile.

"That's relief..."Quillian said with a smile. "I thought we would never have a chance to see each other again."

"Oh, Lelouch, Jess..."Euphemia said drying her tears and her stomach growled. "I believe feeling relieved has made me hungry."

* * *

Afterwards...

Euphemia and Jessica put their clothes back on, then decided to look for food with their brothers.

Lelouch was digging a trap for animals, while Euphemia held his cloak and Jessica held Quil's.

"Are you sure that this will work?"Jessica asked.

"From the paw prints and droppings, I can tell that wild animals use this path...!"Lelouch said as he continued digging. "I plan to set up a trap that dates back to medieval times...!"

"Here let me help you, big brother."Quillian said as he took a log and started digging with Lelouch.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Suzaku was on the sea and he caught a fish.

"Gotcha!"He said.

"Oh wow, you're not bad at that."Kallen said as Suzaku placed the fish next to her.

"Do you wanna try it too?"Suzaku asked. "I'll tell you what I'll let you loose if you promise to help me find food, is that a deal?"

"Hmph."Kallen said looking away with a frown. "You're not gonna win me over, so why try? What do you take me for?"

"Man, you're stubborn."Suzaku said. "You're not anything like the way you are at school."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Even using...a lever..."Lelouch breathed.

"Wow this exhausting..."Quillian said catching his breath.

"Why don't you let us help you with that?"Euphemia asked.

"Manual... labor isn't... for... royal princesses..."Lelouch said in sweat. "Don't worry, my method's perfect."

"Right..."Quillian said with a smirk. "If you gain help of course."

"Very funny,Quil."Lelouch muttered.

"Well, I suppose."Euphemia said. "We could go and search for something like fruit, okay?"

"I happen to see avocados and coconuts in a direction I was walking by."Jessica admitted as she followed her.

"Be careful, Euphy, Jess."Lelouch said.

"We well."Euphemia said.

The two sisters giggled as they walked away.

* * *

in the Sky...

The Avalon was flying to the Island and passing the sea.

* * *

Back in the Submarine..

 _"Enemy battleship has passed us."_ Rei announced in the PA.

The Black Knight members sighed in relief, while eating their lunch.

"You've gotta be kidding."Tamaki said. "A battleship that can hover in midair? That's great."

"We can't remain in this area any longer the risk is too great."Tohdoh said. "We should pull out of here."

"Mmm-hmm."Ohgi said in agreement.

"Ohgi, I disagree."Diethard said. "We ought to at least stay put and look for Zero."

"He has a point."Ohgi stated.

"But we can't send out a search party in this situation."Tohdoh admitted. "Even though we're able to hide, thanks to Rakshata, there's no guarantee Zero, Carrie and Kallen are still alive, one wrong step and we threaten the very existence of our organization."

"What do you mean?"Diethard argued. "It's entirely the other way around: this entire organization is built around Zero!"

"It's not a group without members."Tohdoh stated. "The way you speak, you sound like a typical Britannian to me."

"All right then, answer me this."Diethard said. "We have followers of almost every ideology under the sun gathered here, yet how is it that the whole lot of them can cooperate and work together toward the same goal? Because of the results we get? Tell me, who is it that gets us those results?!"

Tohdoh slammed his fist on the table. "I'll be the first to admit that he does, but is he worth the lives of everyone?"

"At times the life of a single man is worth more than those of a million!"Diethard admitted. "I thought that would be common sense to a soldier!"

"You dare say that here?"Tohdoh demanded.

"Easy, guys..."Ohgi said nervously.

Then C.C came into the room.

"Oh, all right, then I'll tell you."She said. "He's very much alive."

"We've no time for your wishful thinking!"Tohdoh said.

"The information's true, I simply know it."C.C admitted.

"Oh, you're an oracle now?!"Tamaki snapped. "I told you to shut your trap and get some training on a Knightmare, you dumbass!"

"Dumbass? Oh, really?"C.C asked with a smirk."It's been ages since anyone's dared to refer to me in such a rude manner."

"Like Zero's second mistress has any right to get uppity with us!"Tamaki said.

"I said you were wrong."C.C replied. "You're a man who only has vulgar ideas."

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to your superior like that!"Tamaki growled.

"Look, this whole conversation's got out of hand!"Ohgi said. "Okay, how about this? We hang in a safe zone, an ocean area just outside of detection range, where we can wait until the end of tomorrow, how does that sound for a time limit?"

"All right."Tohdoh admitted.

"Well, I suppose we have no choice."Diethard replied.

C.C walked into the hall.

"For heaven's sake, I was forced to talk with that boring little man thanks to your silly prank."She said leaning against the wall. "You sent your lover and Kallen to the island? You have very poor taste for being such an imperious observer."

* * *

Back in the Island...

The sun was setting, Jessica made a small bonfire to boil the milks inside the coconuts for her and her siblings to drink also chopped a few avocados for them to eat.

Euphemia and Quillian were enjoying the snacks that Jessica made for them.

Lelouch didn't seem that hungry.

"What's wrong?"Euphemia asked. "They're quite tasty!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to make your pitfall trap tomorrow."Quillian said before taking a sip of his coconut milk.

"Lulu always preferred eating meat beside fruits or vegetables."Jessica teased. "Its no wonder he was always clumsy."

Euphemia giggled. "That's absolutely true."

"Hey watch it."Lelouch warned with a sad frown.

Euphemia smiled, while Jessica and Quillian chuckled.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Suzaku cooked fishes for him and Kallen to eat.

"Ohh, I can't eat another bite! Boy, am I stuffed."Kallen said as she laid down.

"So is this a glimpse of what you're really like?"Suzaku asked.

"Yeah."Kallen said. "You wanna make something of it?"

"No, I think it's charming to see you so much livelier than you are at school."Suzaku admitted.

Kallen blushed and frowned.

"Kallen, leave the Black Knights."Suzaku said. "It's not too late, a captured terrorist never winds up with a happy ending."

"I thought you weren't so bad, then you show your true colours."Kallen said. "Well, that won't work! I happen to be the captain of Zero's elite guard and in fact, I've fought you in my Knightmare."

"Were you that red one?"Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, and even if I lose my life doing it, I'll beat that Knightmare of yours someday."

"Using Zero's methods offers no future."Suzaku stated.

"And what about your future then?!"Kallen snapped. "To just live the life of a conqueror's subjugated lapdog, an honorary Britannian? Or to be the knight of the third princess? Hah! The name of Genbu Kururugi, the Last Samurai, weeps! I'm not you! This world is wrong, and I'm trying to change it! If I don't... If I don't, my brother's death will have been for nothing that's my reason for fighting... and I'll do whatever it takes to win!"

"Kallen, the truth is... I killed my father."Suzaku admitted. "My father didn't commit suicide, I took his life... with this hand..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch, Jessica, Euphemia and Quillian were looking at the beautiful stars above them.

"The stars haven't changed, have they? They were the same back then."Euphemia said. "Long ago, we all used to gaze up at the stars together."

"Yeah..."Quillian said sadly. "We used to that sometimes when it was mother's birthday..."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could live like that again?"Euphemia said. "I'd be so happy then can't we go back to that?"

"Yes, you're right."Lelouch admitted. "It would be so good to just go back to how things were."

"The happiest moments in our lives..."Jessica said quietly.

A shooting star appeared in the sky.

* * *

In the Other Side...

"Zero is a lot like my father."Suzaku said. "He firmly believes that the entire world revolves around him that's why he's able to justify spilling the blood of so many people."

"That's why you accept the way things are now?! You call that peace?!"Kallen growled. "Some things are more important than your life, you know!"

"It isn't that I want you to give up."Suzaku said. "I just want you to ask yourself, when you gain results the wrong way, what are you left with in the end? Only dark regret and a deep emptiness that have nowhere to go."

"Then explain something..."Kallen said as she laid down. "What higher purpose did the death of my brother serve? Who gets to sit in judgement? Who decides whether it's right or wrong?"

Suzaku didn't reply.

* * *

Euphemia, Jessica and Quillian fell asleep, while Lelouch watched them.

 _"Euphy, Quil...even for me to survive..."_ He thought.

* * *

 _"Even struggling with my shame, I still search for a reason to go on living."_ Suzaku thought. _"I'm a disgrace."_

He then spotted light above the trees.

* * *

The Avalon was on the Island.

"We couldn't find Major Kururugi washed ashore on the other islands, so it's obvious we should look here."Schneizel said.

"We'll send a search party out in the morning."Bartley said.

"Hmm...and this must be what you mentioned?"Schneizel asked.

"Yes! We uncovered it when the Shinjuku incident occurred."Bartley said.

"Ah...yes, I can see why this would've attracted Clovis' interest."Schneizel admitted.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Are you sure you really saw a light?"Kallen asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive."Suzaku said.

Kallen was secretly trying to remove her headband that was tied in her hands.

* * *

In the Other Side...

Lelouch, Jessica, Euphemia and Quillian were walking together.

"So what do you think that light was?"Quillian asked.

"It must be a search party."Lelouch said. "Once we learn who it is, we'll know how to deal with them."

"Deal with them?"Euphemia asked.

"Don't worry it wouldn't be a problem for us."Jessica admitted with a smile.

* * *

In the Cave...

"A Thought Elevator, you say?"Lloyd asked. "I'm afraid archeology isn't my strong suit, especially this paranormal stuff."

"Why, you...show some respect!"Bartley snapped.

"As I was saying, this is way outside of my field."Lloyd said. "I wish you could've asked Cécile about this instead."

"Please don't complain so much."Schneizel stated. "My father is infatuated with this as well, isn't that right, Bartley?"

"Yes."Barley said. "We've found artifacts similar to these in a number of places around the world except for this one that I discovered, all the other sites are directly under imperial control, this is mere speculation on my part, but I think the real reason we're invading other countries is to obtain these objects!"

"And so, in order to analyze this ancient occult data, you're going to use the Gawain's Druid System, untuned prototype that it is?"Lloyd asked.

"That's why we called you in."Schneizel stated.

"Ah-hah!"Lloyd said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I think it was around here."Lelouch said.

"Lelouch, Jess, if it is a search party, then will our time be over here?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes, it will."Lelouch replied.

"I guess it will be good bye for now."Quillian said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad, little brother, we'll see each other again, I promise."Jessica said.

Quillian smiled at his sister.

"I'm such an undependable knight, I couldn't even capture you three any food."Lelouch said. "And besides, that's a job reserved for a real knight your knight, Suzaku Kururugi."

Then something came to Jessica's mind.

"Euphie can I ask you something?"She asked. "Why choose an honorary Britannian like Suzaku?"

Euphemia blushed a little bit. "Well, I..."

"Isn't obvious?"Quillian asked with a smirk.

They then heard something coming out from the bushes causing them to hide.

Lelouch placed on his mask and cloak, while Jessica placed her small mask to cover eyes and sprayed her hair to a dark caramel color.

There they saw Suzaku and Kallen walked together.

 _"What are those two doing together?!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

 _"This is not good._ "Carrie thought.

"Suzaku!"Euphemia said as she and Quillian came out from hiding.

"Princess Euphemia, Prince Quillian."Suzaku said.

"Don't move!" Zero said grabbing Euphemia's arm and pointing his gun at her. "This girl is our prisoner!"

"So is the twerp."Carrie said grabbing Quillian and pointing her gun at his head.

"Zero, Carrie..."Kallen said in surprise.

She was surprised to see her leader and friend here.

"Just follow our cue."Carrie whispered to her siblings.

"We'll take back my subordinate you have there! We'll exchange prisoners!"Zero said.

"Once again, you-"Suzaku said angrily stepping forward.

"Keep back!"Zero threatened and Suzaku stopped walking. "Hmph! You find my actions cowardly? Eliminate terrorists, no matter what the sacrifice."

Suzaku remained calm.

"Do you intend to follow this rule or let your mistress and lord die?"Carrie asked with an smirk. "In spite of the fact that your integrity has already been broken?"

Kallen grab a hold of Suzaku.

"Leave him alone!"Euphemia said.

"Shut up, you royal puppet! You're useless!"Kallen snapped. "You can't think for yourself or do anything on your own!"

"What?!"Euphemia growled in insultment.

"We're not afraid of you, and we don't care what happens to us!"Quillian admitted bravely. "Suzaku, we command you to fight!"

"Your Highness!"Zero said.

"With pleasure!"Suzaku stated and releasing himself from Kallen's grip.

He then went in front of the two royal siblings, while Zero and Carrie pointed their gun at him.

"You hardheaded fool!"Zero growled.

Then a Geass symbol appeared in the floor startling them causing a red light to come out.

 _"Geass?!"_ Carrie thought in shock.

Then an image of a boy smiling in an unknown area came into her mind.

Suddenly the ground started bringing the six to the bottom level.

There they saw Lloyd, Bartley and the soldiers.

"Maj. Kururugi! And is that... Zero?"Lloyd asked.

The soldiers aimed their guns at Zero, Kallen and Carrie.

"Don't you, you fools!"Bartley stated. "Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian's with them! Capture them! Capture them!"

Kallen spotted the Gawain. "Look, Zero, that's a Knightmare over there!"

"Perfect! We'll use that!"Zero said. "Let's go!"

"Right!"Kallen and Carrie said in unison.

Kallen took out an device to distract the soldiers, while Carrie fought a few and knocked them out.

Zero worked on the Gawain.

Euphemia and Quillian notice Suzaku had a shocked look on his face.

"Suzaku!"Euphemia said. "Suzaku, what is it?"

"What's wrong, buddy?"Quillian asked.

Suzaku didn't reply.

"This is good! Not only unmanned, but activated too!"Zero said as he worked on the Gawain.

"Form a wall in front of Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian! Hurry!"One of the Soldiers said.

The soldiers fired at Kallen and Carrie, who fired back at them.

"What kind of Knightmare is this...? It's my lucky day!"Zero said and then spotted his older brother. "Schneizel!"

"So that's him? That's Zero?"Schneizel asked with a frown.

The Gawain started moving.

"Ah! The Gawain!"Lloyd said.

Kallen and Carrie went on the Gawain's shoulders.

"Stop those women now! Get the machine back! We can't allow it to fall into Zero's hands!"Bartley ordered.

"Schneizel...next time!"Zero said quietly.

A bunch of Sutherlands were in front of the cave.

"Sutherlands are blocking our exit!"Carrie warned.

"Hang on tight! I'm going through them!"Zero stated.

"Huh?!"Kallen asked.

"Your crazy!"Carrie admitted.

Zero tried to use the cannons to destroy the Sutherlands, but it failed.

"Damn! The weapons are incomplete!"Lelouch said as he removed his mask.

The Gawain went out of the cave.

"Zero! Reinforcements!"Kallen called out.

"Don't be worried yet! Another system is operational."Zero stated.

Carrie held on for dear life as the Gawain flew off the ground.

"We're flying?!"She said in shock. "This Knightmare can fly!"

Lelouch let out a laugh as the Gawain flew out of sight.

* * *

Suzaku, Euphemia and Quillian walked out of the cave.

"The Gawain! Our beautiful prize Gawain!"Bartley said in sadness.

"Well, it was only a test model."Schneizel stated with a smile. "Aside from that, I'm thankful you're both all right."

Euphemia and Quillian walked up to their older brother.

"Oh, Schneizel, we missed you!"Euphemia said.

"Glad to see you again, big brother."Quillian said.

"Dear Euphy, Quil, I'm sorry it took us so long."Schneizel said.

"No, it's all right."Euphemia said.

"What's more important that we're together now."Quillian admitted with a smile.

"Your Highness, shall we keep to the schedule?"the Captain asked.

"Hm? Oh, right."Schneizel replied.

"Maj. Suzaku Kururugi, you're under arrest for a violation of military regulations."the Captain stated.

"What's the meaning of this?! Maj. Kururugi is my knight!"Euphemia said angrily. "You can't do-"

Schneizel put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is something I can take care of later."He admitted. "For now, let them be."

"Did something happen?"Quillian asked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Gawain was heading to its destination.

"I've contacted Ohgi."Zero stated. "We'll rendezvous with them out at sea."

"Right! And... one other thing."Kallen said. "The Guren Mk-II and the Rosen Krone?"

"They were recovered."Zero replied. "You may thank Asahina and Chiba for that."

"Yes, sir!"Kallen and Carrie answered in unison.

 _"Suzaku, forgive me."_ Lelouch thought. _"I never intended to use the power on you, but..."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku, Cecile, Euphemia and Quillian were listening to the recording of the incident that happened.

 _"Maj. Kururugi, follow your orders!"_ the Captain ordered.

 _"Shut up! Who cares about them?!"_ Suzaku shouted. _"I HAVE TO LIVE!"_

"I have no idea how you got out of the Lancelot, but you blew a golden opportunity to put an end to Zero in order to save your own life according to this."the Captain stated and looked at Suzaku. "Are you going to protest this evidence?"

"Was that...really me?"Suzaku whispered in shock.

"This is nothing less than an insubordination."the Captain admitted.

* * *

Back in the Viceroy Palace...

"Kururugi did that?!"Cornelia asked.

"Yes."the Man replied. "The details are unknown."

"Dammit, just when I thought we had nailed the lid on Ishikawa..."Cornelia muttered.

Then Guilford rushed in. "Your Highness!"

"What now, Guilford?"Cornelia asked.

"The enemy has destroyed the Great Kamon Bridge in Kyushu block!"Guilford admitted.

"What?!"Cornelia demanded.

"They also cut off vehicle access at four other points, and large numbers of assault landing craft are moving into the Genkai Sea!"Guilford said.

"The Chinese Federation?! But have they made a declaration of war?"Cornelia asked.

"No, Highness! The craft are bearing the flag of Japan!"Guilford stated.

* * *

In the Sea...

Small battle ships showing the Japan flags were heading to the city.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	21. Battle at Kyushu

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 20: Battle at Kyushu**

It was raining outside, while Zero, Carrie and her group was watching the news in the Van.

 _"We hereby declare the resurrection of Japan as a lawful, independent, and sovereign nation!"_ Atsushi said.

 _"Atsushi Sawasaki, leader of the forces that have occupied the Fukuoka military base, was Chief Cabinet Minister of the Kururugi Administration in the former nation of Japan."_ the Reporter said. _"After the war, he fled to the Chinese Federation, but is apparently making his move now in response to the recent civil unrest caused by Zero whether the Black Knights have played a role in these unfolding events is still under investigation."_

"We're not part of it!"Tamaki said.

"What does Kyoto say about it?"Ohgi asked.

"They didn't know this was coming."Diethard replied. "They were just notified about his unilateral claims over the Sakuradite mining rights."

"So this is an antigovernment group."Carrie said with a frown. "Unbelievable."

"Zero, it's our move."Kallen said looking at Zero. "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

In the Avalon...

 _"Sawasaki's group was working in conjunction with a terrorist organization in Kyushu."_ the Female Reporter said. _"After cutting off vehicle access from Honshu and Shikoku, and with support from Chinese Federation forces in the Liaodong military district, they're expanding their occupation around Fukuoka, Nagasaki and Oita according to General Tsao, the Chinese Federation is providing humanitarian support, and is not acting-"_

Lloyd looked at Cecile. "So, how's Suzaku doing?"

"He says he'll do whatever the mission demands."Cecile replied.

"I see."Lloyd said.

"And what about Prince Schneizel? Where is he?"Cecile asked.

"In the Tokyo Settlement. Got there after his run-in with Suzaku."Lloyd said. "Avalon doesn't have its commander right now, but we have to finish this up if we want to counter the Gefjun Disturber."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku was in deep thought.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"I dishonored you."Suzaku said as he gave Euphemia the badge. "I'm not worthy to be your knight."_

 _"If this is about you disobeying orders, my brother Schneizel said it was an unusual situation, and you shouldn't be blamed for it."Euphemia said._

 _"I can't forgive myself."Suzaku stated. "Please..."_

 _"Has knighthood become a burden for you something that troubles you?"Euphemia asked._

 _"No, I'm grateful for it."Suzaku said._

 _"Then why?"Euphemia asked._

 _"I've remembered something,_ _I-I killed my own father."Suzaku admitted. "_ _I was never punished for it. I just lived on like nothing happened a_ _nd right now, I'm being protected again! W_ _hile soldiers die and Elevens suffer, I'm unscathed!_ _A person like me doesn't deserve this."_

* * *

"You don't deserve it...?"Euphemia said holding the badge tightly. "Then I don't either..."

* * *

In the Sea...

The storm prevents Britannia from landing any critical blow on Sawasaki and General Cao's forces and they are forced to be land rather than perform an airstrike.

The britannian submarines were getting destroyed.

"Princess Cornelia, we're taking too many losses!"Guilford stated. "This tempest is preventing us from using our air power! We'll have to delay the landing operation until the weather changes."

A screw grew on Cornelia's face.

* * *

In the Fukuoka Base...

"It's a stroke of good fortune that this storm hit."Cao said. "We must use it to tighten our grip on Kyushu."

"You see, Gen. Tsao? Heaven is on our side."Atushi stated. "We're going to prevail in this battle with ease."

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Martial law is not necessary such measures would only upset and frighten people."Schneizel said. "Contact E.U. Foreign Minister Gandolphi, oh, and put a call in to the Tromo Agency in Cambodia."

"Prince Schneizel, using the Tromo Agency could be of-"Darlton said.

"Prime Minister."Quillian said as he came into the room.

"Yes,Quil."Schneizel said looking at his younger brother. "Something wrong?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?"Quillian asked. "I'm a Knight, I should be assisting you."

"Thank you." Schneizel stated. "Just your offer to help me is more than enough."

"But I..."Quillian protested.

"The viceroy gave strict orders that you not entangled in this matter, Prince Quillian."Darlton replied.

"She did? Just because Euphie chose her knight without her consent?"Quillian asked.

"Oh, uh, no, that's not correct."Darlton said. "I think even the Kururugi matter-"

"Please understand, Quil." Schneizel said. "Cornelia can't take any chances now,the situation is too treacherous."

"I see..."Quillian said quietly.

"Darlton, concerning the matter we were discussing, I know someone who has a way in with them, so I will ask for help."Schneizel stated.

"Yes, Your Highness."Darlton replied.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

The Student Council members were making their plans for the festival.

"After all our hard work getting ready, it looks they're gonna cancel the school festival."Milly said said.

"That's hardly a huge consideration since we're at war."Rivalz said.

"Did you say "war?"Nina asked.

"They're using this government in exile as a smoke screen, but this is a war with the Chinese Federation."Rivalz said typing on the computer.

"Oh, I see..."Nina said.

"Nina, what about the booth we were planning to borrow from the art museum?"Shirley asked.

"Uh, I'm going there today."Nina replied. "If I had some extra time, I'd also like you to drop into the science department."

"Are you talking about that present of yours?"Milly asked.

"Huh? What present is that?"Rivalz asked as he stopped typing.

"Prof. Asplund said I should ask him if there was something special that I wanted."Nina said.

"You mean Lloyd?! That philandering playboy?!"Rivalz said with a hint of anger.

"That's enough! Could you get a little work done?"Milly asked.

"Easy for you to say."Rivalz stated. "This is work for three people! Suzaku's in the army, Kallen's in the hospitalized, and the other fool's nowhere to be found! There's something's really weird about Lelouch and Jess lately."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Lancelot was being prepared.

 _"Z-01 float attachment, contact."_ a man reported in the PA. _"Control line, established. Avionics, all systems, on-line."_

"That's really amazing."Cecile said. "You got a perfect rating on the float simulator."

"Thank you."Suzaku replied.

"Tell me... why did you want to give up being a knight, Suzaku?"Cecile asked.

"Well, because...Princess Euphemia still approves of me, even as I am now."Suzaku replied. "So, if I caused her any trouble, if I brought her dishonor or shame, I had a feeling that she would end up hating herself."

* * *

In the Museum...

Euphemia and Quillian were looking at a painting of Clovis.

 _"A figurehead that's all I was from the start."_ Euphemia thought. _"I knew that, but I thought if I gave my best effort, maybe I could make some difference...forgive me, Clovis, I met Zero face to face, but I didn't avenge your death, I have to think of some way to save Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally... but how? I don't have the kind of power that my sister has, I'm not like her or Schneizel, no matter where I go, I'm just a burden and I act selfishly though I don't mean to, I chose my knight against my sister's advice..."_

She held the badge tightly.

"And now he's resigned..."Euphemia said with a smile as tears fell down her eyes.

 _"Mother Marianne..."_ Quillian thought. _"What would you think of what big brother Lelouch and Jess are doing?"_

* * *

Outside the Museum...

"Oh yeah, they told me about you."the police officer said. "You need to get the documents signed today, right? But two members of the royal family are viewing the art right now."

"Huh? Which members is it?"Nina asked.

* * *

In the Submarine...

Zero and Carrie were in a meeting with the Black Knights.

"Uhh, so you're saying-?"Tamaki asked.

"We aren't going to collaborate with Sawasaki."Zero said. "He's not independent, he's a puppet of the Chinese Federation."

"But he says he's fighting for Japan."a male member said.

"We get a new name and a new master, but nothing would change."Zero stated. "His Japan is a sham."

"Yeah? What you're really saying is-"Asahina said.

"-when Britannia strikes back, we play dead?"Urabe finished.

"Zero, perhaps you'd better clarify what our overall mission is."Diethard said.

"Yeah, he's right."Ohgi admitted. "Even leaving aside the Sawasaki matter, what's our midterm goal on this?"

"To make Tokyo an independent nation."Zero stated.

The Black Knights were shocked at his real plan.

Carrie gasped. "Independent?!"

"A nation?!"Asahina asked.

"Are you serious?!"

"You mean us? A country?"

"He's joking, right?"

"I thought so."Diethard said looking down with a smile. "He's really going all the way."

"Wait a minute! No matter how much the Black Knights have expanded-!"Ohgi protested.

"Our enemy is an empire that controls one third of the world."Chiba added.

"We can't pull that off alone!"Tamaki stated.

"Then answer this!"Zero said. "Are you just going to sit back and wait for someone else to defeat Britannia? Who?! You think if you wait long enough, some day the right chance will finally come? Don't be naive! If we don't stand up and do it ourselves, that "some day" will never come!"

 _"Good point, Lulu..."_ Carrie thought in agreement.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Euphemia and Quillian left the museum and went on the black limo to leave.

"Princess Euphemia! Prince Quillian!"Nina called out.

The police instantly apprehend her for breaking through the perimeter and slam her onto the ground

Euphemia and Quillian notice Nina.

"Yuyu, its that girl from the hotel."Quillian said.

"We've got a suspicious girl at the building perimeter!"a Police man reported. "Watch for any unidentified vehicles!"

"Please...!"Nina cried.

Euphemia and Quillian went off the limo.

"Stop it! That girl is a personal friend of ours!"Euphemia said.

"You shouldn't treat her like that!"Quillian snapped.

"Huh?"Nina asked looking at the two siblings.

* * *

Later that Night...

The rain clears allowing Britannia to fight back.

"Good, it's cleared up."Cornelia said.

"Now we can resume the landing operation, and we'll try to put Prince Schneizel's plan into action."Guilford said.

"You think the Special Corps can break through their line?"Cornelia asked.

"With Kururugi, it's possible."Guilford said.

"Using him can also mean trouble."Cornelia stated.

"But there's no commander on the Avalon now."Guilford said. "Earl Asplund isn't capable."

* * *

In the Avalon...

 _"Incoming missiles! Launch point appears to be Fukuoka base!"_ A Man reported. _"1 minute, 5 seconds to impact!"_

"Not bad!"Lloyd admitted with a smirk. "They're well-prepared against air raids as well."

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"Are we sending up a barrage?"Suzaku asked.

 _"We'll be fine in this position."_ Cecile replied.

* * *

In the Sky...

A few missiles were fired at the Avalon, but it wasn't destroyed.

"Lancelot's shield was already proved on the battlefield."Lloyd said with a smirk.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

 _"Maj. Kururugi, I'm laying out the mission plan for final verification: This ship will breach the enemy's front line from high altitude and move directly to the launch point."_ Cecile said. _"The advanced weapon system Z-01 Lancelot, using the float unit, will attack the enemy headquarters at Fukuoka base, the float unit consumes energy fast, so pay attention to your operation time."_

"Yes, My Lord."Suzaku replied. "M.E. Boost."

 _"Lancelot unit, now launching!"_ Cecile said.

"Launch!"Suzaku ordered.

Then the Lancelot took off.

* * *

In the Fukuoka Base...

 _"The enemy ship seems to have launched a bomber, but it's moving faster than a fighter plane!"_ a soldier reported. _"I have picture! A Knightmare?!"_

"It's not being transported; it's just flying on its own!"Cao said.

"That weapons report we got, could this be it?!"Atsushi admitted.

"You mean that novelty weapon?!"Cao asked.

"But then, the pilot is...!"Atsushi started.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"The military force that's trying to occupy the Kyushu block is fighting under ex-Minister Atsushi Sawasaki."Lloyd said. "If they lose him, the new Japanese government will collapse very quickly in that case, the Chinese Federation will lose their excuse for being here and have to withdraw."

* * *

In the Sky...

The Lancelot took out the helicopters of the Chinese Federation and its missiles.

"There it is the enemy headquarters."Suzaku said and got a connection. "An open channel?"

 _"This is Minister Sawasaki."_ Atsushi said. _"Is that Prime Minister Kururugi's son in the pilot seat?_ _I see, I didn't know he had a son like you."_

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Nina was talking with Euphemia.

They were sitting in front of the fireplace with cups of tea that Quillian prepared for them.

"And then... when you saved me, Princess Euphemia - I'll never forget it you looked like some kind of goddess... like you were bathed in radiant light."Nina said akwardly. "Oh, forgive me! I should have thanked you for these change of clothes you gave me."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Nina."Euphemia said. "Besides, I'm not at all the wonderful person you think I am, me and Quillian are no good compared to our brother and sister..."

"No, that's not true!"Nina admitted. "How can you two say that about yourselves...? There's not one good thing about me...really, nothing at all, my parents are ordinary, I'm not the least bit pretty, and there's just nothing special about me!"

"That's wrong, Nina."Euphemia replied. "I think you're a very cute girl."

"Oh, no..."Nina said blushing in shame. "I'm not really good for anything...not at all."

 _"She hates herself."_ Euphemia thought. _"But so do I..."_

"I guess I understand, but Suzaku makes me uneasy."Nina said.

 _"That's it! Suzaku feels badly too!"_ Euphemia thought in realization.

"So please, oh please, don't say that you're no good, Princess Euphemia! I beg of you!"Nina said quietly. "Because... because... I need you...I need your goodness."

"Thank you so much, Nina, I'm glad I got to know you."Euphemia said and Nina looked at her in surprise. "You've really helped me understand."

* * *

Outside the Fukuoka Base...

"This has nothing to do with my father, I came here to put an end to this fighting."Suzaku said. "I will accept your surrender."

 _"You want to rob Japan of its dream of freedom?"_ Atsushi asked.

The Lancelot landed.

"Freedom has to come the right way! Not like this!"Suzaku stated.

 _"You will act out of selfishness?"_ Atsushi demanded. _"_ _It's justice without ideology!"_

"No, you're wrong! That's not what I-"Suzaku protested.

Chinese Knightmares shot off his gun and surrounded the Lancelot.

"My V.A.R.I.S.!"Suzaku said. "Those are Chinese Federation Gun-Rus!"

* * *

"He allowed me to distract him."Atsushi said with a smile. "He still has much to learn!"

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Euphemia rushed to Schneizel's Office.

"Euphy?"Schneizel said.

"Schneizel, may I have access to a private communication line?"Euphemia asked.

* * *

The Lancelot lost its float.

"My energy filler!"Suzaku said.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Are you kidding?! They blasted off the float?!"Lloyd asked in shock.

"The Avalon has to strike at the base!"Cecile stated.

"No! The shield doesn't completely surround us! One direct hit and we'll go down in flames!"Lloyd said in panic.

"Suzaku, reroute all power to combat and comms systems!"Cecile said.

* * *

"Got it!"Suzaku replied.

The Lancelot repowered its systems.

 _"You had better surrender, Suzaku!"_ Atsushi stated. _"_ _Since you're Prime Minister Kururugi's son, I guarantee that you'll be very well-treated, my boy."_

"I decline! If I use my father's name for this, I'll never forgive myself!"Suzaku replied. "This is between you and me!"

 _"I see."_ Atsushi said. _"_ _You're very much your father's son, as foolish and stubborn as he was!"_

Then Suzaku got a contact from Euphemia.

 _"Suzaku Kururugi!"_ She said.

"Princess Euphemia!"Suzaku said.

 _"Suzaku! The truth is, you and I..."_ Euphemia said shyly. _"That is-"_

"Sorry, but right now-"Suzaku replied as he moved the Lancelot out of hiding.

 _"You see..."_ Euphemia said. _"I hereby command you to love me!"_

"Right!"Suzaku answered and realized what she said. "Huh?"

* * *

In the Avalon...

Cecile heard their conversation.

"What?! What is it?!"Lloyd asked in shock.

"Uh, sorry, but this is private."Cecile said firmly.

* * *

Back in the Fukuoka Base...

 _"And in return, I will love you! Forever!"_ Euphemia said happily.

The Lancelot blocked the Knightmares blasts.

"Princess Euphemia..."Suzaku said in surprise.

 _"Suzaku, I love your stubbornness and your kindness and your strength!"_ Euphemia said sweetly. _"Your sad eyes, your clumsiness, and the way you have trouble with cats! I love everything about you! So please, don't hate yourself!"_

"I see that I've made you even more worried than I did before."Suzaku said with a smile. "You really are...everything you do is impulsive, when we first met, when you told me you were a princess, when you selected my school, when you made me a knight - always!"

"Yes, they were all so sudden."Euphemia said. "That's because... I suddenly realized..."

"But then, it's that spur-of-the-moment feeling that's opened so many doors for me!"Suzaku said. "Thank you!"

* * *

Back in the Base...

"What are you doing?! Stop him now!"Atsushi ordered angrily.

* * *

Outside the Base...

"Princess, can I make one final request?"Suzaku said.

 _"Final?"_ Euphemia asked.

"If something happens to me, whatever it is, please don't blame yourself."Suzaku stated. "Destroy all the records and erase every trace so no one knows what happened to me, I don't want my friends to be sad. Just tell them I transferred school or make up some story."

The Lancelot got surrounded by the black red Knightmares.

 _"Suzaku, don't tell me you're-!"_ Euphemia begged.

"Yes, the Knightmare's out of energy."Suzaku answered. "Oh, and please, say goodbye to Miss Cécile and Lloyd and Prince Schneizel for me, I was stubborn all the way to the end."

 _"Don't die, Suzaku! You got to live!"_ Euphemia cried.

The the influence of Geass appeared in Suzaku's eyes.

"Wh-what the...?"He said.

"AND FIRE!"Atsushi called out.

Then a massive set of beams destroys Suzaku's would-be captors.

* * *

Inside the Fukuoka Base...

"What was that?!"Atsushi demanded.

 _"Something just appeared on the radar!"_ a man stated. _"A stealth system?! We've got picture!"_

It was the Gawain.

* * *

Suzaku spotted the Gawain that appears with Zero and C.C. piloting inside it.

"That's...!"He said.

"I see."C.C said. "So the famous white Knightmare is named Lancelot and he's fighting as recklessly as ever."

"Yes, but this time he seems to be following someone else's plan."Lelouch said. "They sent a single fighter in to try to disrupt the main force even if he fails, Cornelia can move right in, Schneizel! Is he behind this idea? These people are in my way."

The Gawain uses the Hadron Cannon to destroy the helicopters.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"I thought the Hadron Cannon was still in development!"Cecile said.

"They made the beams converge?!"Lloyd said in jealousy. "But I wanted to be the one to perfect that system!"

* * *

In the Submarine...

Rakshata was studying the Gawain with her two men.

"Hmm... looks like integrating the Gefjun Disturber has worked."She said. "But that float system is more advanced than mine, so my opponent is the Earl of Pudding, I guess, we were collaborating inadvertently, oh, how distasteful."

* * *

Outside the Center...

The Gawain met face to face with the Lancelot.

 _"Kururugi, is the Lancelot still operational?"_ Zero asked.

 _"Zero... I thought so."_ Suzaku said bitterly.

* * *

Inside...

"It's Zero?!"Atsushi said in shock. Is that an open channel?!"

"Yes!"Cao replied. "Then stay with that source and find out what he's after!"

* * *

Outside the Center...

The Gawain hands a filler to the Lancelot.

"An energy filler?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

 _"I'm going to take out the enemy command center."_ Zero said. _"What will you do?"_

"Sorry, Zero, but you're not going to get your wish, I'm going to hit them first, my way."Suzaku said with a smile as he took the filler.

Then the Lancelot powered up and took off, while the Gawain flew up.

They took out the enemy Knightmares.

 _"Resume attack! Stop them! Stop Kururugi and Zero!"_ Atsushi ordered. _"Zero! Shouldn't we be fighting together as comrades?!Don't you care about Japan?!"_

"The Black Knights stand against anyone who uses violence unjustly for their own selfish end."Zero replied.

"Selfish?! I'm doing this for Japan!"Atsushi snapped.

"Sawasaki! If this is for Japan, why did you run away to the Chinese Federation?!"Suzaku demanded. "You should have stayed, for everyone's sake!"

"You're still a child!"Atsushi growled.

* * *

"A joint operation."Rakshata said. "Gawain..."

* * *

"Lancelot..."Lloyd said.

* * *

"Wow..."Quillian said in amazement. "So Suzaku and big brother Lelouch are working together..."

* * *

"What?! Zero?!"Cornelia asked.

"Yes, he saved Kururugi."Guilford said.

"Fighting on our side? What the hell is he thinking?"Cornelia asked.

* * *

In the Submarine...

Carrie, Rei, Kallen, Diethard, Tamaki and the rest were watching the scene.

"Well done to both of you."Carrie whispered with a smile as her eyes sparkled.

"So his tactic was to bring the Gawain in alone to get past the Britannians."Diethard said. "That was brilliant!"

"Maybe, but the Guren Mk-II could have acted as a shield for them."Kallen said. "It's not like I could go home or back to school at this point after all our battles, to be working with the Lancelot is just-"

"What's necessary here is not victory."Diethard admitted. "The Black Knights' participation in this battle is an undeniable truth of course, it will never be officially reported, but the rumors will spread, and everyone will know what happened here as Zero said, this will show the world exactly where we stand: protecting the nation is our first commitment."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sawasaki and Cao were trying to escape.

"What's wrong with going to another country, then waiting for the right moment to strike?!"Atsushi demanded. "That's an effective strategy, isn't it?"

"We can set up a new line of defense at Kagoshima."Cao said.

"Right."Atsushi said. "I appreciate your help."

But then their helicopter got destroyed.

Then Lancelot and the Gawain appeared in front of them.

 _"Sawasaki!"_ Suzaku said.

 _"That's far enough."_ Zero said.

"I-i-impossible!"Atsushi said in shock. "They took the largest fortress in all of Kyushu, with hardly any effort!"

Then the two along with the rest are captured.

* * *

The Next Morning...

 _"The terrorism in the Kyushu block led by an antigovernment group was stopped by Princess Cornelia's sudden attack."_ the Female Reporter said. _"Atsushi Sawasaki and four members of the former Japanese government were arrested over half the Chinese Federation troops were captured as well in response to this incident, Chinese Federation leaders are asserting this was an unauthorized action by Gen. Tsao of the Liaodong district, and they are requesting all P.O.W.s be released in accordance with the Tibet Convention."_

* * *

In the Viceroy Garden...

Suzaku met up with Euphemia.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi, reporting for duty."He said.

"Welcome back home, Suzaku."Euphemia said kindly.

They both become a bit flustered, but laugh it off.

"Suzaku, I finally understand my heart."Euphemia said as she took out the badge. "It's not that I expect an ideal country or perfect justice or anything complicated like that, I just want to see people smiling, that's all the smiles of the people I love now and the people I loved before as well will you help me? Will you be my knight?"

"I will, Your Highness."Suzaku replied and held her hand.

Quillian was watching them from afar.

 _"If their relationship is a success, we wouldn't have to be afraid anymore, Kaguya..."_ He thought with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **Next Euphemia and Quillian reunite with Nunnally**


	22. The School Festival Declaration

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 21: The School Festival Declaration**

 _Situations evolve our desires have no bearing on that._

 _Time flows on unaffected by our struggles._

 _On this point, Lelouch should be pleased for he possesses true self-determination; h_ _e can change destiny itself by applying the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him: the power of Geass._

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

Later that Night in Ashford Academy...

Suzaku, Lelouch and Jessica were making up for the classes they missed.

"Yes, it is true that the invasion by the Chinese Federation and the terrorism of the Black Knights have disrupted our society."the Teacher said. "But that is a completely separate issue! The fact remains that the three of you have been absent from class far too often! I don't care how good your grades are or that you're Princess Euphemia's knight! If you don't improve, you will repeat this year!"

As she did her class work, Jessica was thinking about the Japanese's people point of view.

 _"I'm telling you, Zero's our savior!"_ a Man said.

 _"Even Elevens can move up in the world! Just look at Suzaku Kururugi!"_ Another Man said.

 _"If it hadn't been for Zero, the Chinese Federation would have conquered Kyushu!"_ A Woman said.

 _"But it isn't what is said on the news."_ the little girl said.

 _"Cause the Britannians control the media!"_ A Man added.

 _"I don't care as long as there's peace."_ A Old Woman said. _  
_

 _"The peace of slavery?! That's what Kururugi wants!"_ A teenage boy said.

 _"Don't worry father, when I become Empress all this will be over..."_ Jessica thought as she held her pencil tightly.

* * *

Back in the Submarine...

"So opinions in the ghettos are split?"Ohgi asked.

"Some are submissive; some are defiant."Kento said. "But they'll all be shocked when they find out Zero's goal is to start an independent nation."

"Yeah right, that's totally crazy!"Toru stated.

"We need to be realistic."Kento said.

"I agree with Zero."Tamaki admitted causing the four members to look at him. "Well, isn't it true? If we stick with him, we might catch a huge lucky break! Maybe I'll even get my dream of being a bureaucrat."

"A bureaucrat?! Seriously?!"Kallen asked in surprise.

"Hey, even I had a dream once."Tamaki stated. "If I hadn't thrown in with the Black Knights, I'd probably be hooked on Refrain by now."

Then idea came to Ohgi's mind.

 _"Refrain might bring back her memory...so I could find out who Zero is."_ He thought. _"But what would I do I knew?"_

"Ohgi?"Kallen asked. "In that other issue, we wanted to ask for instructions, but we haven't been able to reach Zero or Carrie."

"Then I'll just go ahead as planned."Ohgi said.

"I'm telling you, don't, it's a trap."Tamaki admitted.

"But we need inside sources."Kallen said. "They also said there's someone there who wants to join us, anyway, tomorrow's the only time we'll be able to use the escape route Diethard set up for us."

* * *

The Next Morning in Ashford Academy...

There was a exciting School Festival.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting!"_ Milly announced in the PA. _"The Ashford Academy school festival, which is the most open event in the Tokyo Settlement, is about to start! It will begin at the sound of this voice!"_

"Are you sure it's all right to do this, Milly?"Nunnally asked.

"Very sure!"Milly said.

Nina brought the microphone in front of Nunnally.

"Okay."Nunnally said and took a deep breath. _"MEOW!"_

This caused the students to meow as well.

* * *

Inside Jessie's Room...

Rei woke up by the sound of the Students.

"Man, school is really early today..."She muttered rubbing her eyes.

* * *

Every student in Ashford Academy was enjoying themselves, some were also dressed up.

Also the Japanese People were in the festival.

* * *

In the Rooftop...

Lelouch was listening to Diethard's message.

"That's what I thought."Lelouch said. "So even Sawasaki and the others turned out to be useful, we've covered all the tasks at hand."

 _"Yes."_ Diethard replied. _"We gathered all the sector data on the emergency countermeasures that they left behind."_

"The press?"Lelouch asked as he went down a little after seeing reporters beneath.

 _"We've identified the solar panels used in each settlement as well as the energy storage sites."_ Diethard said. _"Oh, and what about that collaborator issue?"_

"I've handled most of it myself about 72% is complete."Lelouch stated. "And Tohdoh?"

 _"He's drawing up a list of occupation targets broadcasting stations and such."_ Diethard said. _"I need you and Carrie to check them, including the dummy plans we're sending to Kyoto."_

"I understand, I'll confirm tomorrow."Lelouch replied.

 _"Oh, and I know we're late in reporting this to you, but regarding the operation of the Zero Squad, Ohgi has-"_ Diethard started.

"There's trouble! There's huge, huge trouble!"Milly called out.

"I'll have to contact you later."Lelouch said and ended the call.

"What are you doing goofing off like that?! You're the festival chairman!"Milly said as she dragged Lelouch to the festivity.

"But everything is running fine! There's no problem."Lelouch said. "Besides, you're taking charge of that part, right? It was two meters wide up through last year, then suddenly you declared we had to have a twelve meter pizza."

"Uh-huh."Milly said. "Isn't it great? It's gonna be the largest one of its kind in the world!"

"Just the oven and ingredients are causing an uproar, and now there's a TV crew roaming around campus?"Lelouch asked. "You know we can't show our faces."

"But we have to document making the pizza!"Milly stated. "You can run things from the control booth, okay? President's orders."

* * *

Rivalz was on the stage, while wearing a Chief Costume.

"Okay, stop right there!"He said as a crate was brought next to the others.

"Rivalz! We're all set on this end!"Nina replied.

"Wow, you're in a sunny mood."Rivalz said. "Something good happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that."Nina said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ohgi and Villetta were walking together.

Villetta wore a white hat and a matching summer dress.

"Sorry, but an Eleven from the ghetto walking around alone would be-"Ohgi said.

"It's all right."Villetta said.

"If you're afraid that some Britannians, ah-"Ohgi stated.

"You needn't worry about me so much. I'm okay, really."Villetta replied softly. "Anyway, is this going to help you with your work?"

"Yes."Ohgi said. "I can gather data for our development project."

"I understand."Villetta said kindly as a butterfly went on her finger. "That's good then."

Ohgi smiled at her.

 _"What the heck am I doing?"_ He thought. _"If I get the chance, I should hand her over to the cops or a hospital, no, I can't, if they connect me to the Black Knights, it would implicate everyone, even so, I can't just kill her... I can't."_

The duo arrived in front of Ashford Academy.

"Here we are."Ohgi said.

"Is something wrong?"Villetta asked.

"No, I used to be a school teacher, so I was feeling a little nostalgic."Ohgi said.

"Why did you stop teaching?"Villetta asked.

"My best friend since we were little kids...well, he's since passed on."Ohgi said. "You could say that I'm living out his dream in his place, it's kind of a heavy thing for me to carry around."

Villetta grabbed his arm.

"Let's go in!"She said in excitement.

"No! I can't go into a Britannian school, I'm an Eleven!"Ohgi said nervously.

A few students arrived to them.

"That doesn't matter!"the Dark Blue Haired girl said.

"The campus is open today! Come on!"the Second girl encouraged.

"Yeah, in you go, you two!"the Male Student said.

"What?! Hey, I found them first!"the Dark Blue Haired girl said.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Suzaku was chopping some onions, while Kallen was behind him holding a knife.

"That's a relief."He admitted with a smile. "I thought you were never going to come back to school."

"It's on purpose?!"Kallen demanded. "Why didn't you tell anyone...about who I really am?"

"You're Kallen Stadtfeld right now, aren't you?"Suzaku asked. "Not Kallen Kouzuki, right?"

"Hmm? Are you trying to draw me in by acting friendly?"Kallen asked with a frown.

"On the battlefield, I won't show any mercy, but I want to try to persuade you here."Suzaku said. "I know this is against the rules, but while we're at school, I'd rather try to change your mind here than defeat you in combat later."

"Something's different about you."Kallen admitted.

Then Jessica came in.

"Suza, the truck's here, the cheese-"She said and notice Kallen. "Oh Kallen, you came back."

"Uh...yeah."Kallen said with a soft smile. "I'm not as sick now, so..."

Suzaku went next to her. "Kallen, what we were talking about has nothing to do with school, okay?"

"Yeah, I get it."Kallen said with a small frown.

 _"They shouldn't see each other like this."_ Jessica thought worriedly.

Then her worries vanished when an idea came to her mind.

"Kallen, if you don't mind, could you go and check in with your class?"Jessica asked with a smile. "They seemed to be a bit shorthanded."

"Sure, I don't mind."Kallen replied.

* * *

Afterwards...

"I DO MIND!"Kallen shouted as she scared a couple with her spooky costume. "This thing actually scares them? I'm gonna get Jess for this! She should've told me I had to be part of the horror house, hmph! Who cares if she's a princess? The only person I let order me around is Zero!"

She checked the screen that would show her when to stand and scare.

"Oh great, here comes another couple."Kallen muttered as sweat was coming down from her hair. "Why couldn't they make this whole thing mechanical if they've got this dumb screen? It's sweltering inside of here! It's like those early Glasgows!"

She stood up to scare another couple, which was Ohgi and Villetta.

"Ohgi?!"Kallen asked in surprise.

"You're back safe?"Ohgi asked.

"Fortunately, yes."Kallen replied awkwardly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jessica met up with Lelouch.

"Right, the pizza's starting later."Lelouch said and ended the call.

"You definitely don't have time to be doing this."Jessica admitted with a smirk as she took a bite on a hotdog.

"I know."Lelouch said as he answered another call. "Yes, oh, the Drama Club? I've spoken to the Film Club about it."

He ended the call.

"How can I prepare my coup d'etat-"Lelouch muttered.

Then a hammer hit Lelouch's head causing Jessica to let out an angelic laugh.

"I'm sorry! The handle just broke in two!"Cecile stated.

 _"Soldiers? How peaceful the world is."_ Jessica thought with a frown.

"Say, aren't you two Suzaku's friends?"Cecile asked.

"Yeah that's us."Jessica said sweetly.

Then C.C and Rei showed up behind the duo.

C.C wore an Ashford uniform and her hair was tied up in two ponytails, while Rei wore a pink school dress like Nunnally's.

"Hey, you, two!"C.C said. "Where am I supposed to go to eat the biggest pizza in the world?"

Lelouch and Jessica turned around to look at the two immortals.

"Oh, so here you both are."Rei said.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Good work, getting them here from Area 18 in one night."Schneizel said. "Your forces are impressive, Cornelia."

"You flatter me."Cornelia replied. "I'm honored that you deployed your regular troops to fill in for them, Schneizel."

"It was the least I could do."Schneizel admitted.

"The Glaston Knights who were stand by in the homeland have joined us here."Cornelia said. "And that means...we even have Sattel Waffes for the Gloucesters."

"I understand."Schneizel said. "And I'm going to play this card in my negotiations with the Chinese Federation."

"Please do."Cornelia admitted.

"What a great honor...being asked for assistance by Princess Cornelia, who is unmatched on the battlefield."Schneizel said.

"Please, don't tease me about this..."Cornelia said awkwardly.

"But I'm sincere."Schneizel replied. "On the field of combat, you shine more beautifully and brightly than any flower or butterfly at a soirée - yes, like the Flash herself."

Cornelia put her head up at the mention of Lady Marianne's title.

"Please, stop saying that."She said nervously. "You know I'm only-Now where could Euphy and Quil have disappeared to? I told them, I was coming to see you off."

"I had a long talk with Euphy and Quil last night."Schneizel said.

"Last night?"Cornelia asked.

"Yes."Schneizel replied. "Ah, and about the other matter-Bartley's project."

"Oh yes, I really don't mind, but will he actually be of any use to us?"Cornelia asked.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch and Jessica was talking with C.C and Rei.

"I'm asking about the biggest pizza in the world."C.C said.

"We'll bring you some, now wait in your room!"Lelouch stated.

"We don't believe you, because you're a liar."Rei mocked folding her arms.

"I'm not going to deceive you over a pizza!"Lelouch admitted.

"The military and the press are here! What if they see you two?!"Jessica questioned.

"We both wear a disguise."C.C said. "I don't like cold pizza."

"Right now we have a school festival and a coup d'etat to run!"Lelouch admitted.

They then saw Kallen, Ohgi and Villetta coming in.

"Why did you come into the school?"Kallen asked.

"Oh, that's my fault."Villetta said softly.

"Who are you, anyway?"Kallen asked as she looked at her. "You're definitely not an Eleven, what's your name?"

"This is, ah...she's my..."Ohgi started.

"Kallen!"Lelouch called out as he and Jessica walked up to them. "Authorized personnel only."

"Could you get them out of here now?"Jessica asked.

Kallen tried to hide Ohgi and Villetta, but it was too late.

Both Lelouch and Jessica were surprised to see Ohgi.

 _"Ohgi?"_ Jessica thought in surprise and frowned when she notice Villetta. _"What is that Sutherland Scum doing here?"_

* * *

In the Festival...

Euphemia and Quillian were in disguise, while two agents walked behind them.

"I'm really sorry, but there's something me and Quillian want to talk to Suzaku about."Euphemia said.

"It's all right, Your Highness."the Woman said.

 _"Our big brother approved with Euphie's idea."_ Quillian thought with a smile. _"Now me and Kaguya..."_

Euphemia notice Sayoko blocking the way.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"She asked.

"I'm fine."the girl with long sandy brown hair replied. "Are you okay?"

Euphemia and Quillian were surprised to see, who the girl in the wheelchair was.

It was Nunnally!

"Huh? Nunnally?!"Euphemia asked in surprise.

Quillian gasped. "Nunna is that really you?"

"Huh? Those voices, is it you two?"Nunnally asked.

* * *

Back in the Other Room...

 _"Jess! Lelouch has seen Ohgi now..."_ Kallen thought with a frown.

 _"This is bad! If they see the two of us here with C.C and Rei then..."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"That Sutherland Scum would know, who we are..."J_ essica thought coldly.

Then Suzaku and Shirley came.

"A propane tank for the burner?"Shirley said. "I'm sure the spare ones are here, maybe in back."

She then notice Kallen.

"Kallen?"Shirley asked.

"Oh... hello, what's up?"Kallen greeted.

"Are there any spare fuel tanks in the back there?"Shirley asked. "Rivalz needs one for the pizza."

"Uh, maybe they're over on the other side."Kallen replied.

"Oh, okay."Suzaku said.

Lelouch and Jessica went to the other side, where C.C and Rei were.

"Can this get any more annoying...?!"Lelouch whispered checking the yellow case.

"You can use your Geass, can't you?"Rei suggested.

"It'd be dangerous to use it on Ohgi and whoever that is with him, and I've already used it on everyone else here."Leluch said.

"Well it's your own fault then."C.C replied with a smile. "You shouldn't use it so freely."

"Your comments are not helping!"Jessica growled lowly.

"Is that Lelouch?"Shirley asked. "Are you here? There's something important I want to ask you about."

"Find a way to get out of here fast...!"Lelouch said and looked at Shirley as he stood up. "Shirley, can it wait?"

"What're you talking about?! You're never around in the first place!"

"I'm going to create a diversion use it to get away!"Kallen whispered to Ohgi.

Then she shrieked as the panels started falling.

"The panels are falling! Run away!"Kallen warned.

"Don't just stand there! Watch out!"Jessica called out.

Lelouch activated the small remote and colored smoke came out.

The smoke went around the room, when it cleared Ohgi and Villetta were gone.

Lelouch and Suzaku held the panel up to protect the three girls.

Jessica let out a low whistle. "That was a close one."

"Where'd all this smoke come from?"Kallen asked.

"It must be for detecting gas leaks."Lelouch said.

"It looks like the valve was knocked loose."

"Never mind that."Suzaku said. "Can someone help me, please?I'm in a little pain here."

"What's the matter?"Shirley asked.

"My ankle...it's a very familiar feeling."Suzaku said.

Jessica giggled when she notice Arthur biting Suzaku's ankle.

Then Villetta came into her mind.

 _"Next time I'll end that scum for good..."_ She thought coldly. _"But what is Ohgi doing with her? Does he even know who's he dealing with?"  
_

* * *

Ohgi and Villetta were in a garden catching their breaths.

"Sorry you got caught in that weirdness back there."Ohgi said.

"No, it was actually sort of fun!"Villetta said sweetly. "I haven't felt this excited in a long time."

"I think it's better you move out of Area 11 now."Ohgi said. "Whoever shot you wouldn't come after you. You should be safe."

"You know, Ohgi..."Villetta said with a sad smile. "I wonder if the person I used to be was as happy as I am now, so..."

Ohgi looked at her.

"Can you tell me what you were going to say... when we were back there at the school?"Villetta asked softly. "You started with she's my...she's my what?"

"Well...you see..."Ohgi said completely looking at her.

"I really don't think I'd mind becoming an Eleven."Villetta said gently.

Then a soft gust wind blew in the area around them.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Nunnally was having tea with Euphemia and Quillian.

"Will you two keep our secret? I mean, about Lelouch, Jess and I being here?"Nunnally asked.

"But if you just stay like this..."Euphemia said.

"All I want to is to be with our brother and sister; that's all that matters."Nunnally replied.

 _"Nunna, I guess you don't know about big brother and Jess..."_ Quillian thought sadly as he took a sip of his tea.

"Do you remember that time you and I got into a great big argument?"Nunnally asked with a smile. "On which of us was going to marry Lelouch when we grew up?"

"Yes, I do."Euphemia said smiling back. "We put Lelouch on the spot by making him decide right then and there!"

"Yeah, even Jess joined in the argument."Quillian joked. "A beautiful and dangerous sibling relationship."

The three half-siblings laughed at the happy memories of their childhood.

"So, how about now?"Nunnally wondered.

Euphemia looked at her. "Huh?"

"Do you still love him, even to this day?"Nunnally asked.

Euphemia didn't reply and blushed a little.

Quillian smirked. "Well Nunna, the truth is..."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Festival...

 _"All right! Any moment!"_ Rivalz said. _"We are about being the historic task of the making of the world's largest pizza! Please note that this contraption at my feet is an oven specially built just for this occasion, a fabulous waste of money!"_

The students cheered, while Lelouch and Jessica watched it in the control room.

"This feels so easy."Lelouch said. "If I make a mistake here, no one's life is on the line."

"But Lelouch, you still have to be careful."Jessica admitted.

Then Milly came in. "Not bad! Got everything on schedule, huh?"

"I've learned to manage people lately."Lelouch said. "Still, they seem so optimistic, don't they?"

"The Chinese Federation attacked just the other day, but look at everyone."Jessica said with a smile.

"That's why we need this."Milly replied. "Festivals are necessary...for everyone, all the time, you still need to learn a bit more."

Lelouch chuckled. "Okay, lesson learned."

"Lelouch! Jess!"Nunnally called out.

"Nunna, how's the pizza-"Jessica started.

But then she and Lelouch gasped, when they saw Nunnally in the entrance with Euphemia and Quillian.

"Sorry, we need a second!"Lelouch stated.

"Call us, if something happens!"Jessica admitted as they rushed out.

"Huh?"Milly asked in confusion.

* * *

Back in the Stage...

 _"It looks like the ingredients are all prepared!"_ Rivalz announced. _"Now, introducing our special dough tosser: the Ashford family Ganymede! Yes, it's a bit of an antique, however, at the controls is the student council's special member and Princess Euphemia's personal knight, SUZAKU KURURUGI!"_

The Students cheered.

Kallen was with Sayoko holding the big wires.

"Listen...is that because of..."Kallen said.

"Yes."Sayoko replied. "There are lots of Elevens who came here today, it's an open festival after all, and this is Suzaku's school."

"So they came to see him?"Kallen asked.

"Yes, Suzaku is like a ray of hope for many Elevens."Sayoko replied. "They revere him."

"I see."Kallen said softly.

* * *

Milly was with Lloyd.

"Ganymede, a third-generation Knightmare."Lloyd said. "The type used by Lady Marianne the Flash, isn't that correct?"

"It's just a fundamental frame."Milly replied. "A big puppet for events like this."

"An unorthodox design dropped for the next generation of Knightmares due to Lady Marianne's death."Lloyd said.

"I'm guessing that's the real reason you want to marry me."Milly said with a hint of sadness.

"So now you get it."Cecile stated. "He has no attraction whatsoever to the opposite sex."

Lloyd smiled. "Well... I get the general idea, anyway."

The Ganymede continued mixing the dough.

 _"And again! Can he get it any larger, folks?!"_ Rivalz said in excitement. _"C'mon, Sir Suzaku! We've got high hopes for you!"_

* * *

Lelouch, Jessica, Euphemia, Quillian and Nunnally watched the scene from the stairs.

"Last year, it was my turn to do it, but I can't compare to a real pro."Lelouch said.

"At least I was always better in those sort things, Lulu."Jessica teased.

"This is a day of sweet surprises."Euphemia admitted. "To think you two and Nunnally were so close all this time and that you and Suzaku are friends as well."

Quillian smiled. "Just like old times..."

"I never want to see people unhappy ever again."Euphemia said.

"Remember, we can't meet after this."Lelouch stated.

"That's right."Jessica admitted.

"But I thought-"Quillian started.

"That's not true."Euphemia admitted. "I've found a solution for everything."

"You did, Euphie?"Jessica asked in concern.

Then a strong gust passed by taking away both Euphemia's hat and Quillian's cap.

"Is that Princess Euphemia?! Prince Quillian!?"Shirley asked.

This caused the crowd's attention away from the large pizza.

"Princess Euphemia?! Prince Quillian?"Nina asked.

"What's up?"

"Over there."

"It's them! Princess Euphemia! Prince Quillian!"a Male Student said.

The four half siblings stood up.

"Lelouch! Jess! Take Nunnally away!"Quillian said.

"Sorry to leave you guys alone at a time like this!"Lelouch stated as he moved Nunnally's wheelchair and Jessica followed him.

The crowd started running in excitement.

"Everyone, stop! Don't run! Please don't panic!"Suzaku called out.

The Ganymede stopped swirling the dough causing to go on a tree.

* * *

C.C and Rei were on the rooftop.

"Pizza..."C.C said in sadness.

Rei tapped her friend's shoulder. "Oh well, better luck next time."

* * *

"Guess we should've left this to the pros."Lloyd admitted. "What do you think?"

"I'm afraid I'm just gonna have to give up on this one...and some other things."Milly admitted sadly.

Cecile fired a few gun shots, while she and her men protected the two royal siblings.

"Everyone, stop this at once! Do you realize who they are?!"She questioned. "This is the sub-viceroy, the third Imperial princess and the twelfth Imperial Prince!"

The royal siblings were getting pushed around by the reporters and the crowd.

"This is getting tight!"Euphemia said.

"No need to say it twice, Euphie!"Quillian grunted.

* * *

Diethard was outside his van.

"You don't say?"He said on his comlink. "Already? You've escaped on your own? I'd say that's excellent, Deputy Commander, we'll stay right here, right."

He looked at the person in front of him.

"Looks like we wasted the equipment space inside the news van."Diethard said. "There's no need for the captain of the Zero Squad to escape now either, I'd like you to continue to stay under cover here in the settlement, I'll introduce you to Zero and Carrie Tokugawa later on."

"I understand."the Woman replied.

It was Sayoko.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

The crowds cheered as the Ganymede lifted up Euphemia and Quillian with its hands.

"Princess Euphemia, Prince Quillian, both of you are not hurt, right?!"Suzaku asked.

"We're fine! Thank you, Suzaku!"Euphemia said.

Quillian gave him a thumbs up. "Good timing, buddy."

Suzaku smiled at him.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally were hiding in a nearby booth.

"Are you okay, baby sister?"Jessica asked.

"Yes."Nunnally replied. "How about Euphemia and Quillian?"

"They're all right."Lelouch said. "Suzaku's taking care of them."

"I see..."Nunnally said and smiled. "Lelouch, Jess, guess what?"

Lelouch and Jessica looked at her.

"What is it, Nunna?"Jessica asked.

"Euphy said that she and Suzaku are becoming very close now."Nunnally said with a hint of happiness.

Lelouch and Jessica looked at her in surprise.

Nunnally smiled. "They make a nice couple, don't you guys agree?"

"Nunnally, you..."Jessica whispered as her heart sank in sadness and jealousy.

Her suspicions was correct.

Euphemia _did_ have feelings for Suzaku.

Lelouch looked at Euphemia with the new discovery still in his thought.

* * *

Euphemia spotted her half siblings in the booth.

 _"Thank heavens, they're all right!"_ She thought with a smile.

"Princess Euphemia, Prince Quillian, down here! Can I get a statement, please?!"the Female Reporter said.

"Could you please network this broadcast nationwide?"Euphemia asked.

"Huh? You mean go live now?"the Female Reporter said.

"Euphy? Quil?"Suzaku asked looking at the royal siblings.

"Attention citizens!"Quillian announced and gestured his hand to his sister. "My sister Euphemia has a very important announcement to say!"

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Guilford ran to Cornelia.

"Your Highness! It's Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian!"He reported.

"What are they doing now?"Cornelia asked.

* * *

In the Other Van...

Tohdoh and Rakshata were watching the news.

 _"And we go to our special live coverage."_ the Reporter said.

 _"I am Euphemia, sub-viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire."_ Euphemia said. _"There is something of great consequence that I wish to tell you all today!"_

"Now what? This little girl makes such a fuss."Rakshata asked with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mt. Fuji!"Euphemia announced.

Jessica gasped in shock.

"What?! Britannia has-?!"Lelouch said in utter surprise.

* * *

"They're recognizing... Japan?!"Suzaku said softly.

* * *

In the Van...

"Dammit!"Diethard said in anger and slammed his fist on the controls. "I never thought of this game! Even though it's only a limited area!"

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"Within the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, Elevens will be permitted to call themselves Japanese."Euphemia announced. "Restrictions against Elevens and special rights for Britannians will no longer exist within this zone, it will be a place where Elevens and Britannians live side-by-side as equals!"

 _"Stop this, Euphy! I already thought through every detail of that scenario!"_ Lelouch thought in anger. _"It's nothing but an empty dream!"_

"Do you hear me, Zero?"Euphemia asked. "I don't care about your past nor who you are underneath that mask! I beg of you! Join us in creating the special zone of freedom!"

 _"Why the heck Japan needs Britannia!"_ Jessica thought in hatred remembering the death of her family members. _"You don't even know who I really am, **dear sister**!"_

"Join Zero?"A Male Student said.

"No way! Just think about Prince Clovis!"Another Male Student said.

* * *

Cornelia was outraged at her sister's announcement.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING?!"She demanded in anger.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"Zero, help me build a new future within Britannia! A place for everyone!"Euphemia said.

The Students cheered.

"Long live Princess Euphemia!"They chanted.

"The Japanese Zone? Why's she doing that now?"A Female Student asked.

"That's pretty obvious."Another Girl said. "She's in love with an Eleven."

 _"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan, if_ _I cooperate, I give up the right to become Empress!"_ Jessica thought and clenched her fist in anger. _"Oppose it and the people will become my enemies and the Black Knights collapse, Euphemia, the third princess who innocently holds good intentions like a sword! For Nunnally, Lelouch and me, your very existence has become a crime!"_

 _"The reason we exist has vanished! How could this have happened so easily?!"_ Lelouch thought angrily. _"You think you can just take it all from me like this?! Even if it is a place where we can be ourselves?! You know nothing...You understand nothing! I am the terrorist who hides his face, and you..."_

* * *

 _"Lelouch! Now we can be like before!"_ Euphemia thought with a smile.

* * *

 _"No, the past is dead and gone...Euphemia!"_ Lelouch thought with a cold glare.

* * *

 **Ooh...what will happen next?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	23. Bloodstained Euphy

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 22: Bloodstained Euphy**

Suzaku smiled as he watched lots of people apply for the SAZ.

"Over two hundred thousand people have applied to join the Japan Special Zone."He said. "The way things look, that number's only going to grow."

"Thanks to you, Suzaku."Euphemia replied.

"Huh?"Suzaku asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Because of what you represent to the Japanese people, everyone is rallying."Euphemia said. "They believe in what we're doing here."

"No, you're giving me too much credit. It must be due to your proclamation, Princess."Suzaku said. "I'm truly thankful for this. I really am."

"Just as I'm thankful to you."Euphemia admitted with a smile.

"And I hope you're going to help us with everything that's still to come."Quillian said.

Suzaku bowed. "Yes, Your-"

"Not like that."Euphemia giggled.

"Yes."Suzaku said with a smile.

Quillian chuckled.

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nina was listening to the news.

 _"The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is the first attempt of its kind in Britannia, and was personally proposed by Her Highness Princess Euphemia."_ the Female Reporter said. _"This youthful inspiration was an idea from her school years, it has not only caught the homeland's attention-"_

"If Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian thinks it's a good idea, then even I have to-"Nina said nervously.

* * *

Outside...

 _"The N.A.C., led by Kirihara Industries, gives its wholehearted support to the plan."_ the Female Reporter said.

Lelouch and Jessica watched the image of Euphemia with hateful looks.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Cornelia was talking with Schneizel.

"Euphy really is amazing, isn't she?"Schneizel asked with a smile. "Now the terrorist groups in Area 11 will lose their popular support and fall apart, public order will be stabilized."

"I personally oppose this."Cornelia replied.

"But since you understand the situation, you've sent Quillian and Darlton to advise her, have you not?"Schneizel asked.

"To ensure public policy stays on track it's a measure that a viceroy would obviously take."Cornelia admitted.

"Hmm..."Schneizel questioned. "Did you approve her future plans as the viceroy or as her older sister?"

Cornelia looked at him.

* * *

In the Kyoto House...

The Japan Special Zone doesn't sound that bad."Tousai admitted.

"A shadow of Japan that's given to us out of pity is worthless."Hidenobu replied.

"We were granted this concession by the Britannians as a result of our resistance efforts; it's nothing to be ashamed of."Kirihara stated.

"Lord Kirihara!"Tatsunori said. "I heard a rumor that you'll be given a favored position in the Special Zone in exchange for the Sakuradite mining rights!"

"Don't be suspicious; it's merely a request to join the ceremony."Kirihara stated.

"That's a clever excuse."Hidenobu replied.

"How dare you..."Kirihara said coldly.

"Zero...what about him, Carrie Tokugawa and all the Black Knights?"Kaguya whispered.

Behind her was her eighteen year old brother Isao that had the same black and light green eyes as her, also wore a Black Knight uniform.

His arms were folded and had a frown on his face.

* * *

In the Van...

The Black Knights were having a conversation about the SAZ.

"The situation's serious; it's not only supporters."Tohdoh said. "Some of the members within our own ranks have already applied to join the Special Zone."

"Unlike the Black Knights, there's no risk involved in signing up for the Japan Special Zone."Diethard said.

"Besides, when you compare the pedigreed princess with the mysterious, unknown man behind the mask, it's obvious which one exudes more appeal."Rakshata said.

"There's a rumor that Kyoto's cooperating with them too."Minami stated.

"What's up with that?!"Tamaki demanded.

"They're offering equality that's why."Sugiyama admitted.

"Equality my ass! Don't just accept their word for it!"Kallen said bitterly.

"I agree."Asahina replied. "But unless we decide how to respond to this quickly..."

"Listen, if it works like Euphemia's proposal, then it wouldn't be wrong for the Black Knights to support this, right?"Ohgi admitted.

"Yeah, sure, like Britannians will ever honor a promise."Tamaki said sarcastically.

"I think we should support the Zone."Ohgi said. "It doesn't contradict what Zero's said, does it?"

"But, Ohgi, that's-"Kallen started.

"First off, if we accept peace on their terms we'll be forced to disarm."Chiba stated.

"That is a problem, isn't it?"Rakshata asked holding her smoking pipe.

"We will also get swallowed up in their regime and lose our independence."Tohdoh added.

"On the other hand, if we don't support it, then we're against equality and freedom."Diethard said.

"Then let's support it!"Ohgi encouraged.

"What, without any guarantees in place?"Diethard asked.

"But we can't ignore it, either."Ohgi stated.

* * *

Outside...

Lelouch got off Rivalz's motorcycle.

"Sorry about having you drop me off like this."He said.

"Hey, you helped me go shopping after all."Rivalz said. "Besides, I heard you were gonna meet up with Jess."

"She might need me to go shopping too."Lelouch said. "Britannians shouldn't be worried just because of the Special Zone starting up."

"Oh yeah, I think you're right about that."Rivalz said with a smile.

"Lelouch! Rivalz!"

The two boys turned around and saw Jessica rushing to them.

She stopped in her tracks to catch her breath.

"Hey Jess thought you were napping again and forgot about our little meeting."Lelouch joked.

"Very funny, Lulu."Jessica muttered with a smirk.

They turned around saw a man hitting a young Japanese boy with his cane.

A few of the Japanese citizens just watched and did nothing.

"I don't care about your "Special Zone!" I don't care about "support!"the Noble Man said. "I'd sooner die than sign that!"

"It's a nobleman, a shining example of class."Rivalz said.

"You think you're equal to us now?!"the Noble Man spat to the student. "The lower classes should simply obey their betters without any back-talk!"

Lelouch walked up to him. "There it is that's the true nature of the sub-viceroy's "benevolence."

"What do you want?"the Noble Man demanded.

"Doesn't it feel good to look down from above? It is rather like being a god."Lelouch admitted.

"Hold it, schoolboy."the other Man said. "Just back off."

"I think you should go home right now."Lelouch said as he used his Geass on him.

"Yeah, okay, I will."the Man obeyed as he walked away. "Well, I'd better get going."

"Huh?! What did you say to him?!"the Noble Man demanded to the Man. "Come back here at once!"

Jessica rushed to the young boy's side to check on him.

"What's wrong, you Sir Nobleman?"Lelouch asked with a smirk. "Confusing borrowed power with your own ability is a big mistake, you know, garbage like you should simply die and be thrown out where no o-"

He winced when his Geass was about to activate.

"Alright already, let's break this up."Rivalz said and looked at the Noble Man. "Mister, why don't you apologize? What do you say?"

"Apologize?! You insolent whelp-"the Noble Man growled.

"Just get lost!"Jessica stated angrily, while glaring at him.

"Hmph!"the Noble Man said as he walked away.

"Um... thank you very much."the young boy spoke up.

"It was nothing."Lelouch replied.

"It's the least I can do."Jessica said kindly as she handed the papers to him.

* * *

Later that night in Mount Fuji...

Darlton was watching the outside view with Kirihara.

"The N.A.C., or rather, Kyoto, as it's known among the terrorists."He said. "Tomorrow, after the ceremony, why don't you dissolve your group and leave Mt. Fuji? We can talk about a legal agreement, if you hand over the mining operation to us peacefully, of course, that will mean the end of your support to the Black Knights like you did with the Tokugawas."

Kirihara looked at him.

"Whether Zero comes tomorrow or not doesn't matter with this, that man's downfall is assured."Darlton stated.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Lelouch and Jessica returned home.

"We're back."Lelouch said.

"Hello, Lelouch, Jess."Nunnally greeted. "Welcome home."

"Um, Sayoko, would you bring us some tea, please?"Nunnally asked.

"Yes, as you wish, My Lady."Sayoko replied as she walked to the kitchen.

Lelouch removed his school jacket as Jessica sat in front of Nunnally.

"I get the feeling you two are worried about something."Nunnally admitted. "Does it involve Euphy and Quil? It'd be selfish to say that I want to see them again, I'd like to, I admit it, but that would simply cause trouble for you both."

"You like Euphy, don't you?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes, very much the same way you two like her."Nunnally said kindly.

"Your right, Nunna..."Jessica said sweetly as a frown went on her face and thought. _"I used too."_

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Ceremony of the SAZ of Japan was about to begin.

There were seats for Britannian and Japanese people.

 _"We're bringing you live coverage from the stadium where the inaugural ceremony will be held for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."_ the Female Reporter Lesley said. _"The place is already packed full with Elevens- sorry, I mean with Japanese and those unable to get in are gathered outside the stadium."_

 _"Lesley, you think Zero will show up here?"_ A Man asked.

 _"No and we've heard nothing about it at this time."_ Lesley replied.

Quillian looked at Euphemia.

"Yuyu, it's time."He whispered.

"Right." Euphemia replied as she stood up.

She was sadden when she notice the two seats for Zero and Carrie were still empty.

Then the people started whispering and gasping in excitement.

Euphemia and Quillian saw something in the sky.

The Gawain was floating towards the stadium.

At the top of it was Zero standing, while Carrie sat on the left side of the Knightmare.

"Zero."Suzaku whispered.

The citizens were surprised to see Zero especially Carrie.

"It's Zero!"

"Zero's here!"

"And Blackstone too!"

"I can't believe it's really her!"

Quillian smiled warmly to see his favorite half brother and big sister again.

"Oh, they came after all!"Euphemia said with a relief smile.

"You accept that you've lost?"Darlton asked with a smirk.

 _"What are you doing...?"_ Kirihara thought as he stared at the two figures on top of the Gawain. _"I thought I would have to carry your identity with me to the grave, if people discover that Zero is a Britannian prince and our princess is a half-Britannian noble, it's all over, they'll mistake this for a farce planned by the empire that will even cause the Specially Administrated Zone to fall apart!"_

"Zero, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone!"Euphemia greeted.

"Greetings, Euphemia li Britannia! I wish to request an audience with you and Prince Quillian."Zero stated.

"Just with us?"Quillian asked with a surprised look.

"Yes, with you two alone."Carrie said simply.

* * *

In the Avalon...

 _"Something major has happened here, ladies and gentlemen!"_ the Female Reporter said. _"Zero has just appeared in the open! Under Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian's direction, he is moving toward the G1."_

"I'm afraid something is going to happen."Cecile admitted. "We should've gone there like I thought."

"What for?"Lloyd asked. "It's not as if we had a choice in the matter; everyone said that if Lancelot was there waiting, Zero wouldn't show."

* * *

Back in the Stadium...

A man scanned if Zero and Carrie had any weapons.

"It appears to be safe, Your Highness."He replied.

"Then this way, please."Euphemia said.

"Princess Euphemia, Prince Quillian, it's too dangerous to be alone with this man and his trusted partner."Suzaku stated. "As your knight, I request you allow me to accompany you both to safety."

"Nah, it's all right."Quillian admitted. "Just trust us, Suzaku."

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Black Knights were waiting for Zero's signal in their Knightmares.

"C'mon, how long are we supposed to hang around here?"Tamaki asked.

"What, it's enough for you that Zero instructed us to wait here?"Kallen questioned.

"Yeah, whatever..."Tamaki muttered.

"Well first of all, we have to confirm the empire's true intentions."Ohgi replied.

"Deputy Commander?"Tohdoh contacted.

"Uh... yes?"Ohgi answered.

"Zero knows their real intentions isn't that why he told us to hide and wait in all four directions?"Tohdoh asked.

"A risky assumption."Ohgi admitted.

"He's even got Diethard and Rakshata standing by."Tohdoh stated. "Zero and Tokugawa are probably planning to assassinate Euphemia..."

He basically hoped that Carrie wouldn't get harmed since she was his top student in martial arts and the daughter of his close friend.

* * *

Zero, Carrie, Euphemia and Quillian went to a room in the backstage.

Lelouch and Carrie removed their masks as the lights went off.

"Even though the cameras are off, you're still being extremely careful, aren't you?"Euphemia asked.

"It's our usual job."Jessica said simply.

"We've been in hiding for a long time due to a certain empire, I'm afraid."Lelouch replied and took out the gun. "This is a needle gun made from ceramic and bamboo, it can't be picked up on a metal detector."

"Lelouch...you would never shoot us, would you?"Quillian asked.

"No, I would never do that you'll be doing the shooting, Euphie."Lelouch admitted.

"Huh?"Euphemia and Quillian asked in unison.

"Lulu?"Jessica asked with a hint of worry.

* * *

Outside...

"Is this really all right, leaving them alone with Zero and Blackstone?"A Woman asked.

"But she ordered us to."the blonde haired man replied.

"Well, she can always press the emergency call button."the brown haired Man said.

Suzaku looked at the Gawain.

"Is there something wrong?"the blonde haired man asked.

"Why are you two here? What are you two doing with Zero?"Suzaku asked.

C.C and Rei were inside the Gawain.

C.C wore her white suit, while Rei wore her pink pilot suit.

"It looks like he can see us."C.C admitted.

"Is that because of our indirect contact and what occurred at Kamine Island?"Rei whispered.

"But if that's the case, then..."C.C said.

* * *

Inside the Room...

"This ceremony is being broadcast globally, and the world is going to witness you, a Britannian princess, shoot Zero."Lelouch said. "What do you think will happen next?"

"Rioting would break out, I imagine."Euphemia replied.

Lelouch removed the black part covering his mouth. "Right, Zero will become a martyr, tricked into a death trap, and instantly your popularity will crash to Earth."

"What kind of nonsense are you saying?"Quillian asked with a frown.

"You should just help us rebuild Japan!"Euphemia stated.

"If you force it upon us from on high, then you two are as bad as Clovis was!"Jessica admitted coldly.

"All tasks at hand have been cleared."Lelouch said with a smirk. "After hovering near death, Zero will be met with cheers when he makes a miraculous recovery because people don't give a damn about reason, but nobody can resist miracles now take the gun."

"Huh?"Euphemia asked.

"Big brother don't talk nonsense."Quillian said.

"There can be only one Messiah, you understand Quilly and the people will realize that Euphie is a false one."Jessica admitted. "Also my birth right-"

Suddenly Lelouch winced in pain as he covered his eye that started to hurt feeling his Geass activating.

* * *

Outside...

C.C and Rei went off the Gawain and went in front of Suzaku.

"I-I thought so!"Suzaku said.

"We need to know one thing! Are you the-"C.C said.

The two immortal girls winced in pain and they dropped to their knees.

A red Geass symbol appeared in C.C's forehead, while a light blue appeared in Rei's.

"Oh no... he's reached that point...?"Rei whispered in shock.

Suzaku looked at them. "Hey, what's wrong?"

When he touched their shoulders he saw a planet, female members of the Geass Order then Marianne and Laverna.

The Honorary Britannian collapsed on the floor.

"Maj. Kururugi!"the Woman called out.

"Why, you! What have you two done to him?!"the blonde haired man asked pointing his gun at C.C and Rei.

The two immortals girls activated their Geass symbols as the three adults looked at them and screamed.

* * *

Inside...

"Lelouch!"Euphemia said as she fell beside him.

"Lulu are you-"Jessica started reaching out to help him.

"Stop it!"Lelouch said as he pushed her away as he stood up covering his left eye. "Stop giving me your pity! Spare me your charity!"

"Big brother?"Quillian asked.

"This is something I have to achieve on my own!"Lelouch admitted. "And so for that, I shall now stain your hands with blood, Euphemia li Britannia!"

The Geass symbol appeared in his left eye.

"That isn't my name; I've renounced it!"Euphemia admitted.

Jessica gasped in utter surprise as she helped her up.

"There'll probably be a formal announcement issued by the homeland about it any day now, but I've given up my claim to the throne!"Euphemia said.

"But why...? It isn't because you and Quil accepted Zero, is it?"Lelouch asked with a hint of shock.

"Well of course, I have to pay the price for doing something so selfish; those are the consequences."Euphemia said kindly.

"But what would Cornelia say?"Jessica asked. "She obviously be against this."

"Yes, but it wasn't difficult for you to give that up, was it?"Lelouch asked. "And I suppose you did it for our sakes."

Euphemia giggled. "As conceited as you ever were, but no, I did it for Nunnally."

"Nunna?"Jessica asked.

"She told us herself: "All I want is to be with our brother and sister, that's all that matters, we want nothing more."Quillian said.

"For that petty reason?"Lelouch asked.

"That's right, Lelouch! That's how I made up my mind."Euphemia beamed with a smile. "It made me stop and seriously reflect on what was truly important to me in life, do you two understand now?"

"We're not giving up anything that has significant meaning or real worth to us and you two don't need to worry."Quillian assured. "We won't tell anyone about either of you."

Lelouch laughed. "And Cornelia?"

"It's not like we'll never see each other again."Euphemia said.

Jessica chuckled. "Euphie, Quil, you both fools, amazing fools."

"I know we're not as smart as you two; we've never been able to beat you both at games or studies, however-"Quillian said shamelessly.

"However...in your usual rash fashions, you both managed to end up winning all of it."Lelouch admitted.

"When we think of you two, we don't visualize a sub-viceroy or a knight, we only see the plain little Euphy and Quil, you both used to be."Jessica said.

"Then will you both join plain little Euphie and Quil, so you two can help them?"Quillian asked.

Euphemia and Quillian reached out their hands, while Lelouch and Jessica stared at them.

"You two are...the worst opponents, we have ever faced."Lelouch admitted and shook Euphie's hand. "You win."

"Same with you, Quil."Jessica said kindly as she shook her little brother's hand.

Euphemia and Quillian smiled at their half siblings.

"I'll amend my plans to help out your Special Zone."Lelouch said. "But not as your subordinate, all right?"

"All right! Though you haven't got very much faith in us, have you?"Euphemia asked with a smile.

Lelouch looked at her. "Hmm?"

"Did you honestly believe that by simply threatening one of us, we would shoot you?"Euphemia asked.

"Oh, no, you've got it all wrong."Lelouch admitted. "When I really want people to follow my orders, they will not resist me-"

"Whether it's to shoot me, to grant pardon to Suzaku or any order at all."Jessica joked.

Quillian chuckled at their comments.

"Oh, now you both being silly."Euphemia said. "Stop playing with us."

"I'm serious."Lelouch stated. "For example, if told you to kill all the Japanese, it wouldn't matter how you felt about it."

"All right, all right."Quillian admitted with a smirk and folded his arms. "We get the message."

Lelouch smiled at him.

 _"I'm sorry father..."_ Jessica thought as she smiled at her brother. _"Looks like I won't be the proud empress you wanted me to be, but I want to still get along with Quillian, he may not be your son, but he is still my brother..."_

"Well like Grandmother Drucilla used to say 'problem solved.'"Quillian said proudly.

"No...don't make me do it, please! I'm not-"Euphemia as she hugged her sides and her eyes glowed red.

"Euphie?"Carrie asked.

"I'm not going to do it, please...!"Euphemia cried as she bend down in pain. "I don't wanna kill them! No..."

"Yuyu, what's wrong?"Quillian asked in worry going to his sister side. "Are you okay?"

Jessica gasped in shock. "Lelouch your eye-"

"Did I-?!"Lelouch whispered.

His Geass activated without his command!

"You're right."Euphemia said. "I have to kill all the Japanese."

"Euphie, fight it!"Carrie stated holding her shoulders.

 _"I've become like Mao!"_ Lelouch thought in shock. _"I can't control my Geass power!"_

"Forget the order I just gave you!"He ordered.

Euphemia picked up the gun.

"Euphy! Please!"Carrie begged.

Euphemia didn't listen and started running out.

"Wait, Euphie, don't!"Quillian shouted running after her.

* * *

Schneizel was talking with Bartley.

"Right, I've reached an agreement with the Chinese Federation, therefore I should be returning to the homeland today."He said.

"Should we keep the experimental subject here then, Your Highness?"Bartley asked.

"Yes."Schneizel replied. "How intelligent is he?"

"Our resources are rather limited in Area 11."Bartley stated.

"I see."Schneizel said. "We should ask the Rosenberg Institute about that."

"Very well, I'll arrange with them for you to send over the experimental subject."Bartley said.

"Understood."Bartley answered. "Then what do we do with the ruins on Kamine Island?"

"We have to wait to do anything until the security situation in Area 11 has been stabilized."Schneizel said with a smirk. "We can thank the Specially Administrated Zone for that owning to Euphemia, everything is going to work out perfectly."

* * *

Euphemia ran to the stadium.

"Sub-Viceroy, Knight, where's Zero and Blackstone?"Darlton asked as he stood from his chair.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese, I have a favor to ask."Euphemia stated. "Could you all die, please?"

The people were shocked at her statement.

* * *

Zero and Carrie rushed out to the room and saw Suzaku with three people lying on the floor unconscious.

"Suza!"Carrie said as she checked him.

"He's only unconscious."Zero said.

"Yes, but why?"Carrie asked.

Zero turned his attention the stage.

* * *

Back in the Stadium...

"Umm... I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide, but you can't, can you?"Euphemia said. "Okay, soldiers, please kill the Japanese! Kill them all!"

"Soldiers ignore this order! I command you!"Quillian ordered sharply.

"The woman's mad!"Kirihara said in shock.

"You heard the prince! Cut the mics and cameras now!"Darlton stated.

Zero and Carrie rushed to the stadium.

"Euphy, no!"Zero shouted.

"Halt!"

Two guards blocked their path.

"Out of our way!"Carrie growled.

Then a gun shot was heard.

Carrie covered her mouth, while Quillian's eyes trampled in shock.

Euphemia shot an old man making his wife scream in shock.

"Go on, soldiers. Do your duty! Hurry up!"Euphemia said sweetly.

"NO!"Quillian shouted and grab a hold of Euphemia's hand. "Stop it Euphie! I won't let you!"

Euphemia pushed Quillian on the floor hard making him wince in pain.

"Forgive me, Quil, but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way."Euphemia stated firmly and looked at the soldiers. "I have to kill all the Japanese! Now Britannians, kill the Japanese!"

The soldiers started killing the japanese people, while they screamed in terror.

"Kill the Elevens! All troops, exterminate the Elevens!"

"Don't let any escape! Kill them all!"

"NO!"Carrie screamed.

* * *

Suzaku slowly woke up and heard the people scream in terror.

"Stop! What are you doing?!"He said in his comlink. "All forces, this is Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Honor of Britannia! Cease fire at once!"

 _"We've been ordered to kill all the Japanese here, Princess Euphemia issued the command herself."_ One of Cornelia's guards said.

"What, Princess Euphemia did? No, that's absurd!"Suzaku said in shock. "And where's Quil-"

 _"You're Japanese, aren't you?"_ The Guard asked aiming his blaster at him.

Then Carrie leaped from behind him and slashed his Knightmare in half with her sword.

Suzaku was surprised that she saved him.

"You can thank me later."Carrie said with a small smile.

Euphemia used a blaster to kill the innocent japansese.

"EUPHY, STOP!"Quillian screamed as he avoided the bullets.

 _"This thing...my Geass did this?!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

He notice someone grabbing his and saw a wounded woman looking at him.

"Zero..."the Old Woman said weakly. "Please help us...you both must help...you and Tokugawa are Japan's saviors..."

"Stop it..."Zero said. "Don't call me your savior...because I'm not the Messiah of Japan like her!"

"Zero, you and Tokugawa are our only hope..."the Old Woman said weakly and died.

 _"Stop it..."_ Lelouch thought. _"Don't- don't force me...must I atone for this sin? Is this a cross I have to bear too?!"_

Carrie destroyed one of the Sutherlands with her sword, while holding a weeping boy.

Quillian escorted the survivors out the stadium.

"This way! Quickly!"He shouted.

* * *

Zero slowly walked out feeling shocked of what he has done.

He then saw Darlton wounded from one of the gunshots.

"Zero...what did you do to Princess Euphemia? Tell me!"Darlton growled aiming his gun at him.

"Andreas Darlton... the closest of Cornelia's inner circle advisors."Zero said.

* * *

Kallen heard the gunshots causing her to get worried.

"Rei, what's happening inside the stadium?!"She said in worry.

 _"We're trying to figure that out!"_ Rei shouted.

* * *

In the Van...

Diethard and Rakshata was making the other members brodcast scene on live.

"They will cut off the broadcast any minute now."Diethard said. "Let's upload the data to the Net."

"You heard him."Rakshata said.

"Right."the man replied as he typed on the computer.

A Black Knight Member rushed to the room. "Sir! C.C and Rei has made contact with the Supreme Commander!"

"Perfect that clears up our problem then."Diethard said as a smirk grew on his face and thought. _"I have no idea how you arranged this situation, but your scheme is gone well beyond what I had expected."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Carrie quickly went on the Rosen Krone.

She quickly powered up her Knightmare and had a grim look on her face.

 _"There is no other choice now!"_ Carrie thought. _"She must die..."_

* * *

Lelouch met up with C.C on the Gawain as he removed his mask.

The Black Knightmare was at the top of the sky.

"I'm shocked."C.C said. "I didn't think you'd go this far."

"It wasn't me..."Lelouch admitted.

C.C looked at him. "What?"

"This time I didn't use the power or I should say I didn't mean to use my Geass..."Lelouch said quietly.

 _"I see."_ C.C thought. _"Then what me and Rei felt before was-"_

"I knew there were risks when we made our contract."Lelouch angrily. "You told me how dangerous this power could be...! Nonetheless!"

* * *

In Sword of Akasha...

Charles let out a mad laugh that echoed in the area.

"Yes, you both are worthy being called my children now!"He said with an evil smile.

* * *

Schneizel was shocked at the sudden massacre.

"Wh-what madness is this...?!"He whispered as he watched the scene.

* * *

Cornelia removed her cape and headed to her Knightmare.

"Princess Cornelia, wait!"Guilford said.

"Don't follow me unless you want to come along!"Cornelia stated coldly.

* * *

Suzaku looked for Euphemia and Quillian in the stadium.

"EUPHIE! QUIL!"He called out and contacted Cecile. "Have you located them yet?! Where are they?!"

The Avalon was landing.

 _"I don't know!"_ Cecile said. _"We haven't been able to contact Gen. Darlton, either!"_

* * *

The Six Houses of Kyoto were heading to the zone.

"Something's dreadfully wrong."Tousai said. "Euphemia would never do such a thing."

"I wish there was room to negotiate here."Tatsunori replied. "We can't be connected to Kirihara or Isao now!"

"We need to save ourselves first."Hidenobu said.

"Yes, and the "souvenir" is it ready?"Tousai asked.

"How pathetic..."Kaguya said in a unhappy tone. "Your survival is all that counts in all of this?"

"My Lady, you really shouldn't speak like that."Hidenobu replied.

"We need to survive for the sake of Japan as well."Tousai stated.

"But then what's the point if we're all that's left?!"Kaguya argued.

"Watch your tongue, Kaguya! You just go with family rank!"Tatsunori reminded.

"Like my brother said 'What purpose is having Kyoto if we don't act now'?!"Kaguya snapped.

* * *

Quillian was on the Blue Hawk as he searched for his half sister.

 _"I can't believe Euphie would order the slaughter of all those innocent people, when Lelouch was only joking!"_ He thought in shock. _"I've got to find her, no matter what!"_

* * *

C.C and Lelouch received a contact from Carrie.

 _"Hey, the Britannian forces have begun moving out of the stadium!"_ She stated.

"Right."Lelouch said. "In this case, our only option is to exploit Euphemia to the utmost, it's the least we can do..."

C.C looked at him in sadness.

 _"Attention, Zero! Return that unit! It's property of our military-"_ a soldier said.

The Gawain destroyed the Britannian forces.

Lelouch then contacted the Black Knights.

"This is my order to all Black Knights!"He said. "Euphemia has become our enemy! The Specially Administrated Zone of Japan is a cowardly trap designed to lure us _and_ Carrie in! All armored autonomous battle knight units, advance on the ceremony grounds and wage an attack! Wipe out all Britannian forces! Save the Japanese! HURRY!"

* * *

Suzaku flew on the Lancelot in the sky.

"I have to-I must find Euphy!"He stated.

* * *

"Find her and kill her!"Lelouch said coldly as a tear fell down from his Geass eye.

* * *

 **Oh dear...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	24. At Least with Sorrow

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 23: At Least with Sorrow**

Euphemia was under the influence of Lelouch's Geass.

"I, Euphemia li Britannia, bid all of you within the sound of my voice to heed the following command: Seek out any Japanese you can find, and please kill them!"She ordered. "Leave not a single one of them alive!"

* * *

 _Yume miteta, yume  
_

Scene reveals Lelouch removing his mask and glancing at something.

Then Suzaku and the Lancelot.

 _Hate naki tooku_

Jessica's hand reached out at the sky then to a figure that had a Geass symbol behind him.

 _Kawaita hibi no sorairo te no naka  
_

Then the Lancelot activating.

Then showing the Rosen Krone.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo  
_

Then a clock, a planet and women with Geass symbols on their foreheads.

The old Himeji Castle appeared and then the 'Area 11' title.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan  
_

Lelouch appeared in a blue background and faces on the left side, while Suzaku faced the right.

Jessica appeared between them.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Scene changes showing the Black Rebellion Symbol.

Then Marianne and Laverna.

Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords.

Kallen, Rakshata and the Guren.

Then Diethard.

Then C.C and Rei in a blue background. _  
_

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Geass symbols appeared on their foreheads.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake._

Then scene showed Jeremiah.

Scene changes showing Kallen and her group.

 _Kono te ni ochita_

Euphemia, Quillian and Suzaku in a grass field.

Then a bunch of Sutherlands activating.

 _kusari kake no RINGO  
_

 _Kagami ni utsuru, bokura no uragawa made._

Then Villetta, who's hair got loose and went down.

Sayoko, Nina, Shirley and then Ohgi.

Then Schneizel appeared.

 _Tou kankaku oto no naka de shikousakugo_

Camera reveals Euphemia twirling around and reaches her hand to Suzaku.

Lloyd and Cecile appeared between him.

 _Jikan kankaku no nai kuukan_

Black background appeared showing Kallen, the Guren and Rakshata.

 _Toushindai oto wo tatete_

Then Lelouch and Jessica riding horses on a lake that was next to the Britannian Palace.

Then Isao with his sister Kaguya.

 _Boku no kao, tsukutte yuku_

Then Cornelia and her Royal Guard.

Scene changes showing Jessica wearing a royal blue dress and in a garden surrounded by beautiful red roses.

Her hair blew as doves flew past her.

Then showed Charles.

Then the flag of Britannia and then Japan.

 _KIREI ni, katahou dake_

Shows Suzaku on the Lancelot.

Finally reveals Lelouch disguised as Zero with Carrie by his side.

Behind them were C.C, Rei, Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords, Kallen, Tamaki, Ohgi, Diethard, Rakshata, Isao, Kaguya and Kirihara.

Also an army of Black Knights.

 _Too kankaku  
_

 _Too kankaku_

* * *

 _"Euphemia has betrayed us here!"_ Zero announced. _"All units, descend upon the stadium! Grind the Britannians to dust!"_

The Black Knights went out of their hiding place and headed to the Stadium.

The Guren zoomed passed its team mates and slammed its sharp claw on one of the Sutherlands head.

"Damn you, Euphemia! You deceived us!"Kallen said angrily.

She activated the Radiant Wave Surger causing the Sutherland to explode.

 _"DAMN ELEVENS!"_ One of the Britannians shouted.

"Now I see."Tohdoh replied coldly remembering the Tokugawa purge. "You were planning this all along!"

His Knightmare swung his sword at one of Cornelia's royal guards, while few of the Burais took down two of the Sutherlands.

The Black Knights passed the cheering japanese people.

"The Black Knights!"

"Crush the Britannians!"

* * *

In the Sky...

The Lancelot flew in the sky.

"Euphy! Quil, where are you?!"Suzaku called out.

Then the Lancelot quickly took out it's shield as he spotted the Lucifer and a few Burais firing at him.

"Get away from me! I don't have time to waste on you!"Suzaku said in frustration.

* * *

In the Avalon...

Cecile and Lloyd watched the fighting scene.

"Oh my! This is turning into a mess."Lloyd stated.

* * *

In the Stadium...

Ohgi's Knightmare destroys a Sutherland while taking Kirihara to safety.

"How dare you...trampling over the hopes of our people!"Ohgi growled. "Euphemia!"

* * *

Outside...

The Japanese people screamed as a Knightmare aimed at them.

"STOP IT!"Kallen shouted as the Guren slapped it's hand on the Knightmare.

Inside the Knightmare was Euphemia.

"Are you Japanese?"She asked. "You dare raise a hand against Euphemia li Britannia?"

"Huh?"Kallen said and smirked. "Ah-ha, so there you are...you ridiculous royal puppet."

"Oh, you were on that island, weren't you?"Euphemia asked.

"Yeah!"Kallen replied as the Guren raised its sharp hand. "Now suffer the hand of vengeance and-"

"Wait!"Zero called out.

Kallen turned around and spotted the Gawain at the top.

"I'll deal with her."He replied firmly.

The Gawain used its the fingers to attach a strong wire, which positioned itself around Euphemia's Knightmare.

"You defiant Japanese!"Euphemia said in anger.

The Gawain used its strings to destroy Euphemia's Knightmare.

* * *

In the Gawain...

 _"Now what, Zero? Do we take her prisoner?"_ Kallen asked.

"There's no point."Lelouch replied. "Leave her."

He then notice the Rosen Krone landing in front of Euphemia's destroyed Knightmare.

 _"Zero, let me deal with Euphemia."_ Carrie stated.

"No need to Jess, leave her to me."Lelouch replied grimly.

To his surprise, he saw the Rosen Krone cockpit opening.

"Carrie, stop it! I will deal with Euphemia!" Lelouch shouted.

The Gawain hovered above while Lelouch spotted Carrie leaving the cockpit with her gun.

"What are you doing stop! I Zero order you to leave Euphemia to me!"He stated.

"It's no use."C.C replied. "She has made her choice…"

* * *

In the Area...

Euphemia looked around searching for a weapon.

"I have to kill them all! These Japanese people they have to die!"She said as she took a gun to fire at the Gawain and then it stopped. "It jammed up...I have to...hurry!"

Euphemia searched for another gun as Carrie jumped off her Knightmare and landed on her feet.

"I think it goes in here."Euphemia said as she put the pistols in the gun.

She then notice Carrie approaching her.

"Oh, I thought you were one of them."Euphemia said with a smile. "So, I was thinking, the four of us could run the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan together, oh, wait... Japan?"

"Yes, Euphie."Carrie replied as she walked passed her. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plans..."

"What do you mean, sister?"Euphemia asked.

"Quil forgive..."Carrie whispered as she took out her gun and aimed it at Euphemia.

* * *

The Blue Hawk arrived to the scene and was not so faraway.

Quillian smiled when he saw Euphemia safe and sound.

"Yuyu..."He whispered in relief.

* * *

In the Road...

Without hesitation, Carrie shot Euphemia and it echoed in the area.

* * *

In the Blue Hawk...

Quillian gasped of what he saw.

* * *

In the Road...

Euphemia let out a soft gasp as she felt eyes begin to close and her body felling down.

 _"Jess...why?"_ She thought.

 _"I'm sorry Euphie..."_ Carrie thought in sadness _. "I'm so sorry!"_

She lifted her gun down as Euphemia fell to the ground gently.

"NOOOOOOO!"A familiar voice rang out.

Carrie gasped, when she saw spotted the Lancelot approaching.

"Suza!"She whispered in shock.

* * *

In the Gawain...

"C.C!"Lelouch warned.

"I know!"C.C replied as she pushed the controllers.

* * *

The Gawain fired its Hadron Cannon, while the Lucifer fired its flamethrower.

 _"I'm no match for that Hadron Cannon or that flamethrower!"_ Suzaku thought in anger.

The Lancelot dodged the Hadron Cannon and the flamethrowers.

"Damm you, Britannian Lapdog!"Rei growled as she glared at the White Knightmare.

"Suzaku!"Kallen called out.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"Suzaku roared.

The Lancelot grabbed Euphemia in it's hand and punched the Guren in the side sending it a feet away.

"Arrg, damn it!"Kallen cursed.

The Lancelot flew passed Carrie as she watched the White Knightmare in sadness as it headed to the Avalon.

* * *

In the Avalon...

Quillian, Cecile and Lloyd rushed to the entrance as the door opened.

Quillian's eyes widen in shock, while Cecile covered her mouth seeing Euphemia badly wounded by the bullet.

"Please! You have to save Euphy!"Suzaku said. "Do something! You mustn't let her die!"

"Take her to medical quickly!"Quillian cried.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cornelia and her Royal Guard were heading to the Stadium.

"You still haven't made contact with Darlton?"She asked.

 _"No, Your Highness."_ A Pilot replied. _"There was a report he'd been injured, but nothing beyond that."_

Then Cornelia received a call from Guilford.

 _"Viceroy, emergency message from the Avalon."_ He stated.

"From the Avalon?"Cornelia asked.

 _"Yes, the Special Zone at Fuji has fallen to the Black Knights."_ Guilford reported.

"What was that?"Cornelia asked and surprised of what she has heard.

 _"They're moving to intercept our forces."_ Guilford said. _"Also... Princess Euphemia..."_

* * *

The Black Knights arrested the Sutherland soldiers.

"You lured us into a death trap!"Tamaki growled. "You just made the biggest mistake in your lives! You got that?!"

The Japanese people shouted in agreement.

"That's right!"

"Don't screw with the Japanese!"

* * *

In the Van...

Diethard and Rakshata watched the footage of the massacre.

"Lucked out, didn't we?"Rakshata asked. "I can't believe they left all these footage and equipment behind."

"Yes."Diethard replied. "Once we're done editing, we can throw it on the Net for the entire world to see, it's pretty clear which side justice is on."

"How curious."Rakshata said with a smile. "You don't feel any loyalty toward Britannia, do you?"

"Loyalty?"Diethard asked.

"Mmm-hmm."Rakshata said with a nod.

"Britannia's glory has ripened on the vine; my talents are wasted serving them."Diethard said.

Rakshata giggled. "You're more of an honest man than I thought you were."

"And what will you do now?"Diethard asked.

"Hard to say."Rakshata admitted. "The only reason I came here was to gather data, but I'd feel bad abandoning you all and I find Zero so... amusing."

* * *

In the Underground in the Stadium...

Ohgi and Isao met up with Kaguya and the other members of Kyoto.

"Kaguya, your okay?"Isao asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad your safe too, big brother."Kaguya said sweetly.

Then Zero arrived with Carrie, while C.C, Kallen and Rei were behind them.

Kaguya smiled at the sight of her hero and idol. "How wonderful to finally meet both of you!"

Carrie smiled at the sight of Suzaku's cousin, who was little when she first met her and has grown up like Quillian.

 _"Those two...they're relatives of Suzaku's."_ Lelouch thought.

He remembered seeing Isao and Kaguya with Suzaku and his father seven years ago.

"Zero, are you and Tokugawa prepared to walk beside us in what's to come?"Kirihara asked.

"The opposite!"Zero replied. "From this point on, the Six Houses of Kyoto will be under mine and Carrie's control! I won't hear any objections! All other paths of survival for you...have now vanished!"

* * *

In the Avalon...

The doctors were doing an operation on Euphemia.

"We should inform Viceroy Cornelia."One of the Doctors said.

"Don't worry, I'll be taking care of that."the soldier replied. "Will she last until we reach the bureau?"

"I'm afraid not."the Doctor replied as he shook his head. "I'll contact Prince Schneizel then, excuse me."

* * *

Inside the Medical Room...

Suzaku and Quillian were watching Euphemia with Cecile and Llyoyd.

Suzaku held the badge that Euphemia gave him in sadness.

Quillian was just sad that his sister shot her.

"Suzaku, Quil..."Euphemia whispered.

Quillian smiled a little bit to see his sister's eyes opened.

"Euphie!"Suzaku said in relief.

Quillian opened the icnubator and removed the mask from his sister's mouth.

Cecile and Lloyd walked away to give the trio their privacy.

"Euphie..."Suzaku said. "We have to know, why did you issue that order at the stadium?"

"Order...? What are you talking about?"Euphemia asked and her eyes glowed red. "Never mind that...Suzaku...you're Japanese, aren't you?"

"Yeah."Suzaku answered.

Euphemia winced in pain.

"Euphie, you need to rest."Quillian said firmly.

"No!"Euphemia said weakly surprising the two boys. "I mustn't-I-I can't even think such a thing! No, please...!"

Then the influence of Geass vanished.

"Suzaku?Quil?"Euphemia asked.

"Yes, Euphie?"Suzaku replied.

"The ceremony...did it go all right?"Euphemia asked. "Is Japan okay...?"

Quillian looked at her in surpise. "Yuyu...don't you remember?"

* * *

In the Stadium...

The Japanese people cheered as Zero along with Carrie, Ohgi and the six members of Kyoto appeared in the stage.

A camera man was videoing Zero as Diethard watched with a smirk.

"People of Japan and all who are oppressed by the empire of Britannia!"Zero announced. "Long have I waited, all through the struggles against Britannia's injustices, I've waited for them to come to their senses! But that hope was betrayed, by an act of barbarism that can only be called a genocide!"

* * *

All the Japanese people were watching the video.

* * *

Somewhere in China...

A man with long black hair was listening to Zero's annoucement in the green computer as he watched the peaceful view in front of him.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"How about everyone that was there?"Euphemia asked. "Are the Japanese happy?"

* * *

In the Stadium...

The Japanese people were angered of what Euphemia has done.

"Never forgive Euphemia!"

"She's a murderer!"

"She's a filthy witch!"

"Liar!"

"Euphemia is the symbol of Britannia's hypocrisy a murderer cloaked in the flag of a nation!"Zero stated clenching his fist to his chest.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"How was the ceremony...?"Euphemia asked. "Do you think I did...okay?"

* * *

In the Avalon...

"I hope that witch burns in hell!"A man said angrily.

"We're finished with your lie!"Another man added.

"Death to them all!"A woman cried holding her son.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Yuyu...the Special Zone is...a great success!"Quillian cried with a smile and didn't want to hurt his sister's feelings.

"The Japanese people were given back their home...and you did it!"Suzaku added with a small couragement.

Euphemia closed her eyes. "Oh, thank God..."

* * *

In the Stadium...

"I hereby declare our independence from Britannia!"Zero announced. "But don't take this to mean the resurrection of your fallen nation! We will not turn back the hands of time! The new Japan we go on to build shall be one broad enough to accept all peoples, histories, and ideologies where the strong shall not reign over the weak!"

 _"Here it comes..."_ Carrie thought confidently.

"And it shall be called...THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!"Zero stated as his cape blew in the wind.

The Japanese people cheered happily.

"He's done it!"Diethard reported in amazement. "This is the birth of a nation!"

* * *

In the Avalon...

"How strange..."Euphemia said weakly. "I can't see...your faces anymore..."

She reached out her hand to Suzaku and his hands gently caught it.

"Keep going... to school..."Euphemia said weakly. "I had to stop...before I- before I had the chance to finish..."

"Euphie, you can still go yourself!"Quillian encouraged with a weakly smile.

"I know! Why don't we go to Ashford Academy together?"Suzaku said as tears went down his face. "The student council is so much fun! Euphie...!"

"You have to do it...for me...'kay?"Euphemia said with a weaklt smile.

"Please, Euphie!"Suzaku begged.

"No, don't go!"Quillian cried as tears went down his face.

"Suzaku...Quil..."Euphemia whispered as her eyes closed. "I'm so happy...that we..."

Quillian gasped as the beep of the flatliner was heard.

Euphemia was dead.

* * *

In the Stadium...

The Japanese people were chanting zero's name.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

"Yay!"

"Alright!"

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Carrie let out a small smile feeling a bit happy, but deep down had expressions of sadness and guilt.

 _"Suza, Quil...I'm sorry of what I've done..."_ She thought.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!"The people chanted as it grew louder.

* * *

Cornelia dropped her face in sadness of her sister's death.

"No..."She whispered.

* * *

Later that Evening...

Carrie walked silently down the corridor as she heard the various news being announced over the loud speakers and the cheers of the people coming from outside.

 _"Area Fukushima, Byakko Squad, en route to lbaraki."_ the man said. _"Area Tama, continuing with barricade construction, Area Hamamatsu-"_

Carrie went to the room, where Lelouch wanted to talk to her in private.

She removed her mask to reveal her dark sapphire eyes.

"You plan to assault the Tokyo Settlement?"Jessica asked.

"Yes."Lelouch replied. "This is the best chance we'll get."

He quickly turned his face the other way.

"Are you okay?"Jessica asked.

"It's true, isn't it?"Lelouch said with a weak smile. "Hmph, with my Geass out of control now, I can never see anyone."

Jessica didn't reply as she sat on the sofa.

"Jess, why didn't you let me kill, Euphie?"Lelouch asked. "It was my mistake and..."

Jessica was in deep thought.

She didn't want to admit that she killed Euphie because she was jealous when she discovered Suzaku and Euphemia had feelings for each other.

"I felt responsible for it, Lulu."Jessica said quietly. "I could've stopped you from making a bad comment and none of this would've happen instead I failed and now Quillian..."

It was now likely that her little brother would soon be told that they had the same mother, but different...

Fathers.

"Jess, I have now notice something."Lelouch said. "When we got seperated, I realized I couldn't live without..."

Jessica looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you...Jess."Lelouch admitted.

Jessica blushed as he looked at her face and kissed her.

Her blush grew bright red as she looked away.

"Jess, do you love me?"Lelouch asked.

"I love you too Lulu."Jessica replied with a warm smile and closed her eyes.

Lelouch kissed her on the lips and went on top of her as he leaned her down on the sofa making Jessica unbutton his cape.

* * *

Rei was in deep thought while she stood in the bridge.

"I hope all this will be over soon...Laverna."She whispered.

* * *

Jessica was now in the showers taking a bath to make her body relax after the horrible events that has happened.

* * *

Lelouch was putting on his cape and then notice Nunnally was calling him.

He answered the call. "Yes, Nunnally?"

 _"Hi Lelouch."_ Nunnally said sweetly. _"I was wondering, um...do you suppose I could talk to Euphie and Quil again?"_

Lelouch's eyes widen.

 _"I was thinking that the three of us could go to the school festival together."_ Nunnally said. _"You see, Milly said they were organizing another one since everything got all messed up the other day, so I was hoping that we could go to the new one together too, oh, I'm sorry... I know you don't want us meeting ever again, but I thought maybe, if there was some way you, Jess and I could maybe see them just one last time..."_

"Nunnally, haven't you heard the news?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Oh, well, the radio cut off mid-broadcast earlier."_ Nunnally said. _"Why do you ask? Did something happen?"_

"Of course not."Lelouch replied. "Everything is just fine, sorry, me and Jess will be home by tomorrow, we'll discuss it when we're back, right."

He then ended the call as C.C and Rei came into the room.

"All right, so you can't switch off your Geass are there any changes you've noticed?"C.C asked.

"Not really."Lelouch admitted. "It's just...Euphie... she tried to resist the Geass... and my orders...I was wondering if my power had weakened...but I think...I think such a malignant command was simply against her nature."

"And so?"Rei asked.

"I guess that's all."Lelouch said. "It was something..."

"We have our contract."C.C reminded.

"We promised to stay with you...to the very end."Rei said sadly as she hugged Lelouch.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We weren't fast enough!"A soldier said. "We may have managed to keep the news off the Net, but there's insurrections all over the map!"

"That's correct! The Black Knights are the largest of the insurgent groups."the second soldier said. "They are now absorbing all of the masses and advancing on the Tokyo Settlement!"

"All our units are in play right now. We're completely on our own!"the third solider said.

"Yes, and with so many honorary Britannians turning on us, our enemies number in the tens of thousands!"the fourth soldier said.

"Lord Guilford!"

"Forget it! We cannot move without Her Highness' word!"Guilford reminded.

"But sir! The viceroy and Prince Quillian have been shut up in Princess Euphemia's room ever since she canceled the attack orders!"A soldier said.

"And we still can't confirm General Darlton's whereabouts."Another Soldier added.

Guilford frowned.

* * *

In Euphemia's Room...

Quillian was weeping in Cornelia's arms, while they were next to the fireplace.

Cornelia was shocked and sadden of Euphemia's death.

* * *

In Ashford Academy's underground...

Nina's body trampled and screamed in sorrow over her 'goddess' death.

* * *

Later that Night...

The Black Knights vehicles were in the ghettos and preparing for their battle.

"Everyone in Toyama Squad is at your disposal."A man said.

 _"Roger that."_ The Other Man replied. _"Any weaponry?"_

"Some explosives from Gokayama, but we don't have enough vehicles."the first man said. "Can any of us ride with you?"

 _"The best we can offer are freight trains."_ the Other Man said. _"That okay?"_

* * *

Kallen and her companions were watching their new allies in the G1.

"Looks like the groups from Yamanashi joined up with us."Tamaki said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and the remnants of the Blood of the Samurai faction too."Minami said.

"Our numbers are growing by the minute!"Kento said proudly.

 _"I hope everyone in the student council can get away."_ Kallen thought in worry.

* * *

Inside one of the Vehicles..

C.C was in the hallway, while looking at the ceiling.

"On the contrary, for the first time in a while I'm glad."She said. "Yes...I forgot the art of kindness ages ago, Marianne."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Rivalz, Shirley and Nunnally were listening to the news.

 _"As the insurgents draw closer, security in the ghettos continues to worsen."_ the Reporter said. _"The government is asking all citizens to stay in their homes until further notice."_

"Do you think the fighting will come our way as well?"Nunnally asked.

"O-of course not! Princess Cornelia has her regular forces stationed here."Rivalz assured. "There's no way!"

"I hope so..."Shirley said quietly.

"Nunnally, what about Lelouch and Jessica?"Rivalz asked. "Are they back here yet?"

"I'm afraid not."Nunnally said with a hint of sadness and worry.

She hoped her siblings were safe and alright.

* * *

In the Basement of the School...

"Nina, they want us upstairs in school!"Milly stated. "The insurgents are headed toward Tokyo!"

"Right and Blackstone is coming, isn't she?"Nina asked with a cold look as she worked on Marianne's old Knightmare.

Milly looked at her in surprise.

 _"Please...wait for me, Princess Euphemia."_ Nina thought. _"I'll avenge you, I swear!"_

* * *

In the Avalon...

Suzaku stood next to Euphemia's lifeless body.

"Euphie...I just don't understand."He said with a hint of anger. "Why did you give that order?"

"Shall I tell you?"

Suzaku turned around and saw a ten year old boy with long blonde hair and pink red eyes.

"Huh? A child? How did you get on board?"He asked.

"How do you do, Suzaku Kururugi."the boy said. "You may call me V.V."

"V.V?"Suzaku said in confusion.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Cornelia's men were panicking.

"They've broken the Atsugi line as well!"

"Maybe the homeland can help us!"

"They'll never make it in time."

"Then we should evacuate this area right away!"

"Don't panic!"A female voice said.

Guilford and the soldiers turned around and saw Cornelia in the entrance.

"P-Princess Cornelia!"Guilford said in relief.

"I've put the Glaston Knights on standby."Cornelia stated with a angry look. "Place all our forces on the outskirts of Tokyo! We can end this! We just need to take down Zero!"

* * *

In the G1 Base...

"Kill Cornelia and the day will be ours!"Zero declared as he stood from his throne swinging his cloak over one shoulder.

He began towards the exit, Carrie, C.C and Rei following him from where they sat.

"You all have your orders! Now be ready!"Zero said. "Diethard, have Tohdoh handle the front line, I'm leaving you in charge here."

"Yes, very well, Zero."Diethard replied.

When Zero approached the door, it opened revealing Kaguya.

"You're Sumeragi's..."Zero started.

"Thank goodness I made it in time!"Kaguya said in relief. "That was so mean of you, the way you headed off to the battle without me! I've been a huge fan of yours ever since your big debut! I was hoping that I'd finally get to talk to you."

She then reached a hand to the top of his head on her tippy toes.

"Wow, you're really tall, aren't you?"Kaguya said and smiled. "Don't worry though, I'll catch up with you pretty soon!"

"K-Kaguya."Isao said in surprise from behind the four. "I thought you were going to remain in Fuji with the others."

"I followed after you, big brother!"Kaguya said sweetly and looked at Zero. "So I can watch my future husband fight."

Rei and the adults looked at her in surprise.

"Don't joke around." Zero replied.

"Well, once you win this battle, you'll eventually need a wife, won't you?"Kaguya asked. "I mean, I know your identity is a big secret and all, but you're gonna need somebody as your public face, right?"

"Really? You believe we're going to win this battle?"Zero said in amusement.

"Of course!"Kaguya replied sweetly. "I am the goddess of victory after all."

"I'd be lucky to have you then."Zero said. "Unfortunately, I've already made a contract with the devil."

This caused Carrie to glance at C.C, who just smirked.

"Huh?"Kaguya asked in surprise.

"I have no room in my life for deities right now."Zero stated as he walked passed her followed by Carrie, C.C and Rei.

* * *

Later that Night...

Lelouch was in the Gawain with C.C.

The Knightmare was in the sky.

"Hear me, Britannia! This is Zero!"He announced. "A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power! We will wait until midnight, you have until then to surrender to me, this is your only warning heed it, twelve midnight, not a single second later."

* * *

Darlton returned to his men on his Knightmare.

 _"General Darlton, you're in no condition to do this!"_ the Soldier stated.

"I don't care! I have to be...at Her Highness' side!"Darlton said weakly.

* * *

"Your little bluff is meaningless, Zero."Cornelia said coldly. "The Tokyo Settlement is an impenetrable fortress."

* * *

In the Gawain...

"You can still turn back, you know."C.C admitted. "Your actions here will affect more than just Area 11, you and this entire world will be steeped in war."

"I'm aware of that, and yet all the same."Lelouch stated.

He then got a phone call and saw Euphemia's name on it.

 _"Euphie? How could that be possible?"_ Lelouch thought in shock. _"No... it must be an impostor."_

He then answered the caller.

 _"Lelouch, it's me."_

"Suzaku...why are you calling me now?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Lelouch... are you at the school?"_ Suzaku questioned.

"No, but I will be soon."Lelouch replied.

 _"I see."_ Suzaku said. _"I called because there's something I want you to tell everyone for me."_

"Yes, and what would that be?"Lelouch asked.

 _"The sky make sure no one looks up the sky."_ Suzaku stated.

"What?"Lelouch whispered.

 _"Lelouch...is there anyone you could ever hate so much that you'd actually want to kill them?"_ Suzaku asked.

"There is."Lelouch replied as he closed his eyes. "Yes."

 _"I used to feel that sort of thinking was unacceptable that unless you followed the rules, killing someone was just murder."_ Suzaku said. " _But now... it's hatred that's guiding me, I'm fighting to kill someone, I'm going to become a murderer in the skies of Tokyo, so please..."_

"Embrace your hate."Lelouch replied. "Just think of Euphie, I made my own mind up long ago, I've no intention of turning back."

 _"For Jess and Nunnally, you mean."_ Suzaku said.

"Yes."Lelouch said and notice the timer. "I have to go now."

"Thank you, Lelouch."Suzaku said.

"Forget about it, I mean, you and I are friends after all."Lelouch said with a smile.

 _"For the last seven years."_ Suzaku said.

"Right."Lelouch said. "See you then."

 _"Yeah, later."_ Suzaku said.

Lelouch ended the call just as the timer went off.

This caused the Tokyo Settlement to break open.

* * *

"What the HECK?!"Cornelia growled as she watched the scene.

* * *

In the Gawain...

"These hands of mine have been dirty for a long time now, Suzaku."Lelouch said with a smirk. "Your coming to face me now doesn't matter at all hell, I welcome it even, I mean, of course, you and I are friends..."

He let out an mad laugh as the settlement crushed into the ground.

 _"Perhaps this is what I've longed for ever since that day: the destruction and loss of everything."_ Lelouch thought. _"That's right destruction always comes before creation, and for that goal, even my own conscience must be cast aside, the only path left to me is straight ahead."_

An evil smirk grew on his face. "Now then..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is the Battle**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	25. The Collapsing Stage

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 24: The Collapsing Stage**

 _Before the Battle of Tokyo..._

In a Lab, Jeremiah was checking information of C.C and Rei.

"Code-R...I see."He said. "You've given me an abnormally high active electrical potential and boosted my neurofilaments, oh, how understanding is such a happiness! You on me experimented in order to recreate it, didn't you? This affliction of theirs..."

"Stop it, Code-R isn't an invalid!"Bartley said with two soldiers between him. "Regardless, won't you please just calm down? Your brain cells were destroyed past the Circle of Willis, so-"

"Spare me excuses!"Jeremiah said. "You're the one who gave me like this because you hated me for sending you back to the homeland!"

"Look, I promise I'll hear anything you have to say, but first let's return to the homeland!"Bartley said nervously. "We can't carry on a proper conversation in this situation."

 _"Hear me, Britannia! This is Zero!"_ Zero said.

"Zero?!"Jeremiah growled.

 _"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!"_ Zero announced. _"We will wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender to me."_

"Through the entire settlement?"Barley asked.

"He's on every communication channel."the scientist said.

"Do we have any communication to the outside?"Barley asked.

* * *

In the Tokyo Settlement...

"Use this opportunity to confirm the enemy's formation."Cornelia stated.

"Yes, Your Highness."Guilford said.

 _"I'll have vengeance for my sister Euphemia, and I'll take it right here and now, Zero!"_ Cornelia thought. "Fairly, out in the open, and face to face!"

"A rebel against oppressors who abuse their power!"Zero announced. "We will wait until midnight. You have until then to surrender to me."

"Are you ready to commence the air raid?"Cornelia asked.

 _"Strike is synchronized."_ A soldier said.

"Good."Cornelia ordered. "Assume the position to fire!"

* * *

In the Gawain...

"Cornelia, I'm afraid a direct confrontation with me in battle will be your undoing."Lelouch said with a smirk.

Then the timer went off.

* * *

The Tokyo Settlement started to collapse causing Cornelia and her men to go down.

"What?!"Cornelia asked in shock.

* * *

In the Gawain...

"A layered structure, built to be earthquake resistant."Lelouch said. "But if you demolish all of the floor sections simultaneously, you won't find anything to be more fragile by lining up the city's perimeter to engage the Black Knights, you sealed your fate."

* * *

"I'm not beaten yet!"Cornelia growled as her Knightmare's grappling hook grabbed one of the parts of the building.

* * *

The destruction of the Settlement caused a huge wind to burst out.

"Damn, you really are one amazing dude, Zero."Tamaki said with a smile.

* * *

In the G1 Base...

"Wow, did they destroy the entire settlement?"Kaguya asked.

"Gosh that's amazing."Isao said in surprise.

He knew Zero would make miracles, but he couldn't understand how was it possible.

"I heard only the outer perimeter was affected."Diethard stated. "There are some facilities in it we're going to need later."

Then a thought came into his mind.

 _"Still, how were Zero's underground collaborators able to pull this off? I'm guessing that Villetta and Jeremiah's theories must have been true."_ Diethard thought and smirked. _"Heh, then this is magnificent, yes...the world is a game and people are mere pawns!"_

* * *

In the Gawain...

"This will do."Lelouch said with a smirk. "Once we broadcast images to the world of their government bureau falling to us, along with our declaration of independence, he'll be forced to face me and if I can get him get the Britannian emperor to meet me one on one, then all the pieces will fall into my hands."

* * *

In the City...

The Rosen Krone, the Guren stood next to the Gekku and the Four Holy Swords.

"How does the enemy's air power look?"Tohdoh asked.

"Our allied groups are concentrating on striking them hard in each sector."Chiba stated. "The rest are around the Izu Area, Sado, and Awaji Islands."

"Then the time is right, now's our chance!"Tohdoh admitted. "Attack!"

The Burais headed to the Bureau.

"Third Squad, take the media sector!"Tohdoh ordered. "Sixth Squad, take the harbor! Special Forces, suppress the lower levels! All remaining, push in from the front, gather intelligence on the enemy forces that are left!"

"All forces, hear me! Fall back to the Britannian Government Bureau!"Cornelia ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness!"The Soldiers said.

The rebel Knightmares spotted Cornelia's Knightmare.

"Cornelia's been found! Surround her!"Tohdoh said. "Meet your fate!"

"Tohdoh, you phantom...!"Cornelia growled.

"No, Princess, stand aside! Leave him to me!"Guilford said.

Guilford's Knightmare and the Gekku started fighting each other.

"Guilford!"Cornelia said.

"Well, that's the one from Narita!"Tohdoh said.

"Get away while you can, Princess!"Guilford stated.

"Do you expect me to simply abandon my men and run away?!"Cornelia demanded.

"Your Highness, you must survive! For Princess Euphemia and Prince Quillian's honor as well!"Guilford stated as his Knightmare took his sword. "Go now, because, My Lady, I am the knight you chose to champion you!"

"That sword's the same one as the Lancelot's!"Tohdoh said.

"Therefore, I must be the one who stays and fights!"Guilford stated.

"So be it."Cornelia replied. "Then, Guilford, your orders are to come back alive, my knight."

"Yes, Your Highness, I will return!"Guilford said with a smile.

* * *

In the Gawain...

"The school area is a priority for the Special Force and the Zero Squad to take over."Lelouch said. "We'll use one of the buildings for our command center."

* * *

In the Guren...

"What, at the school?"Kallen asked.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

"No way..."Carrie whispered with a hint of nervous.

* * *

 _"Ohgi, you stand by out there as well..."_ Zero announced.

"Uh... right."Ohgi replied. "Understood, Zero."

* * *

In the Avalon...

Suzaku met with Cecile and Lloyd.

"You're planning to go to the Tokyo Settlement, aren't you?"Lloyd asked with a smile. "However, you can't have it! The A.S.E.E.C. exists for research and development, it appears our duties here have wound to an end and we haven't been ordered by the viceroy to go out there, either, leaving would be a violation of orders, right?"

Suzaku ignored him and started walking.

"Suzaku, I know how you feel but..."Cecile said nervously.

"Oh, no, you don't!"Lloyd said holding the Lancelot's key.

Suzaku punched Lloyd in the face and took the key causing Cecile to cover her mouth.

"Listen to me, Zero's in Tokyo, and I'm gonna finish him with my own hands!"Suzaku said coldly. "I won't let you stop me, I'm doing this!"

* * *

Tohdoh, the Four Holy Swords and the Burais were firing at Guilford and his men.

The Glaston Knights were secretly waiting for Guilford's signal.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Gawain was firing at the enemy planes.

* * *

In the Gawain...

"Diethard, enemy air power's been taken care of."Lelouch said. "Kaguya and Isao will command the G1, move to your assigned location immediately."

 _"Understood."_ Diethard replied.

"Yoshida, get the Raikou ready!"Lelouch ordered.

 _"Yes, sir!"_ Yoshida said.

"Tamaki, do you know Rakshata's status?"Lelouch asked.

 _"She's on the move!"_ Tamaki replied.

"Carrie, Kallen, go provide her group with backup!"Lelouch ordered.

 _"Right!"_ Carrie and Kallen said in unison.

"Tohdoh, you know what to do if you see the target."Lelouch said.

 _"Understood."_ Tohdoh said.

"Okay, now what's the name of the collaborator, Ohgi?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Uh...I have it as Sayoko Shinozaki."_ Ohgi replied.

* * *

"Contact's been lost with Hiroshima Settlement!"A Duke said. "Uprisings have broken out in the Sapporo Settlement as well!"

And Chinese Federation naval fleets are massing in the East China Sea!

"The Chinese Federation, too?!"Odysseus said. "That's all we need, with His Majesty still not present!"

 _"He must be there again."_ Schneizel thought.

"Lord Odysseus, our troops are standing by ready for deployment."A man with a orange royal suit said. "You need to choose a commander now!"

"We mustn't be too hasty here, gentlemen."Odysseus replied. "What Euphemia did was clearly an abominable blunder, handle this rashly, and it may spread to every Area!"

"My Lord, we must go to help Princess Cornelia."The man stated.

"Brother, why don't I go?"Schneizel asked as he got off his seat. "Send me there."

"Y-you're serious? Would you really go there?"Odysseus asked.

"Doesn't it sadden you to see those people killing each other?"Schneizel questioned.

* * *

In the TV Media Building...

Kento and the other black knights held the tv producers hostage.

"Don't move! We're the Black Knights! We've taken over this building!"Kento said. "Do exactly as we tell you to!"

"No... it can't be!"the Chief said in shock.

He couldn't believe that Diethard was a member of the Black Knights.

"Hello, Chief, I've brought you an exclusive."Diethard said holding a gun. "Shall we transmit this to the world? The moment when Zero changes everything in our lives now that's the scoop."

"Right."the Chief said nervously.

"We'll give the public a spectacular show that'll exceed whatever they hope to see."Diethard said with a smile.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Rivalz, Shirley, Milly and Nunnally were watching the news, but it turned off.

"Huh?"Rivalz asked.

"That was it the last broadcasting station."Milly said. "They're all down."

Tamaki and two Black Knights showed up aiming their guns at the students.

"Hands up and turn around!"Tamaki said. "The Black Knights control the school, all of you are now our hostages!"

"Lower the guns!"Rivalz said as he stood in front to protect the girls.

"Huh? That's a hell of a thing to say in this situation!"Tamaki stated.

"Rivalz."Milly whispered.

"C'mon, lemme be cool for once, okay? I'll protect everyone!"Rivalz said bravely.

"Is that a fact?!"Tamaki questioned as he was about to use his gun to hit Rivalz, who closed his eyes for the worst.

Then Zero, Carrie and Kallen showed up.

"Stop it Tamaki!"Carrie growled and cleared her throat. "Me and Zero expressly told you to avoid violence."

"Yeah, but Zero also told us this was gonna be our command center, isn't?"Tamaki questioned with a frown.

"Your command center?!"Milly said in shock.

 _"Why does it have to be Ashford, of all places?"_ Kallen thought.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes; therefore, we're turning it into a command center."Zero said.

"We're in no position to refuse you?"Milly repeated.

"I guarantee none of you will be harmed."Zero assured.

 _"Nunna until the fighting has ended you'll be safe here...protected by the Black Knights."_ Carrie thought looking at her little stepsister. _"So please..."_

"Like we can believe you?! You guys are at war with us Britannians! We're enemies, remember?!"Rivalz argued.

"Please, Rivalz, don't argue."Kallen said and removed her mask to reveal her eyes. "Do what he says."

Rivalz, Milly and Shirley were shocked.

"Kallen!?"Shirley said in shock.

"Well, well, there's a surprise around every corner...do I have your word that no one gets hurt?"Milly said with a frown. "Not only us, but any of the student body, faculty, or staff; anywhere on the campus?"

"As long as nobody tries to leave the dorms or administrative offices, they ought to be fine."Kallen said.

Then Ohgi came in. "Zero, it's the Lancelot!"

"I knew he'd come."Zero stated.

 _"Oh boy..."_ Carrie thought nervously.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The Lancelot showed up.

"Out of my way!"Suzaku growled as he took down the two burais.

The Lancelot took out the enemy battle cannon and then another Burai that was firing at him.

"When I find you Zero...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"Suzaku roared.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

"Geass?"Suzaku asked.

"That's correct."V.V said with a smirk. "Zero possesses a supernatural power."

"Impossible."Suzaku said.

"Then how do you explain Princess Euphemia's sudden and drastic change?"V.V asked. "Why did Zero have Carrie Blackstone shoot Euphemia? Or why did Blackstone join the Black Knights? You should be surprised to know that Blackstone was actually an adopted member of the royal family now do you find that strange? A woman, who fights against the family that raise her and betrays them? What about you the one who always follows the rules? How do you account for your actions on Shikine Island? In short..."

* * *

In the Other Side...

 _"The power to control people and erase their memories..."_ Villetta thought as she sneaked around the area. _"When you think about it, it makes sense and explains everything that's happened till now and as a result of its after effects, I fell in love with a damned Eleven! That student Lelouch Lamperouge and Blackstone, they're responsible for all of it!"_

* * *

In the Battle Field...

The Guren and the Lancelot met face to face.

"Suzaku!"

"Kallen!"

"We meet in battle once again!"Kallen said. "I'm sorry, but this time you're going to die!"

"You're all fools!"Suzaku snapped. "You, Tokugawa, the Japanese... he's lying to all of you!"

"I can't put up with that ignorant dribble, and what do you even know about Zero anyway?!"Kallen demanded.

"Well, tell me what you know about him, then!"Suzaku growled. "TELL ME WHERE ZERO IS NOW!"

The Lancelot charged and tried to slash the Guren, but she dodged it.

"Come on, answer me! Where is Zero?!"Suzaku stated.

"Like I'd tell that to a filthy traitor like you!"Kallen growled.

"Then let's finish this here!"Suzaku stated.

"Don't think you have an edge because you can fly!"Kallen snapped.

The Lancelot went on the floor and the Guren caught its hand with its sharp silver claw.

"Now I gotcha! DIE!"Kallen said.

She activated the Radiant Wave Surger to finish Suzaku, but the Lancelot had its hand removed and destroyed the Guren's silver claw.

The Lancelot flew to the sky and aimed his gun at the Guren. "Tell me! Where is Zero!"

"You know, I really hate pushy guys."Kallen growled.

"Okay...then die here."Suzaku said cruelly. "If you have any last words, say them now."

"Wait!"

Suzaku and Kallen spotted the Gawain in the sky.

"Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could be allies was incorrect."Zero said. "I'm no longer gullible about our would-be partnership, let's resolve this one-on-one."

"Works for me, let's do it!"Suzaku said with a cold look.

* * *

Asahina's Knightmare went next to the Black Gekka.

"Colonel?"Asahina said.

"Asahina, what about Urabe?"Tohdoh asked.

"He's moving on the energy filler depository right now, sir."Asahina said.

"All right, then let's go rendezvous with Senba and Chiba."Tohdoh stated. "Once we recharge, we'll surround the Government Bureau, then we as the main force will push in from the front!"

"Roger!"Asahina replied.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Order Lord Crane to fall back."Cornelia ordered. "Set up a defense line on the railway station grounds."

"Yes, right away, Your Highness."the Soldier said and ran off.

"Princess Cornelia, I've completed our formation."Guilford said in the screen. "What about the line of defense around the bureau?"

"You are to hold your position, Guilford."Cornelia said. "If we can just drag this battle out, it'll only go badly for the Black Knights."

"Yes, Your Highness."Guilford replied.

Cornelia looked at the Glaston Knights. "Well, what did my older brother say?"

"He said the Pacific Fleet should arrive in approximately 75 hours."A teenage boy with dark grey hair said.

"Also, the Sado and Torishima Air Divisions have already been deployed within Area 11."A blonde haired boy added.

"Meaning that they should be here in about 30 minutes."Cornelia commented. "Leak this information to the Black Knights."

"Huh?!"

"After that, you'll join Lord Guilford in the defense line protecting the Government Bureau."Cornelia admitted.

"And you, My Lady?"

"Oh, I'll be preparing the party."Cornelia stated with a smirk.

* * *

In the Lab...

"ZEROOOOOO!"Jeremiah roared.

"Can't you calm him down?!"Bartley asked in panic.

"I can't! His resistance is just too strong!"the Professor responded. "We've mounted the radiator fins!"

* * *

In the Battle Field...

The Rosen Krone and the Lucifer was helping their allies take down the Britannians.

Rei smirked as she pushed a button to activate the Flamethrower causing three of the Knightmares to explode.

"Bullseye!"

The Rosen Krone fired her sharp thorns destroying four of the Britannian Knightmares.

Carrie then started to wince a little causing her to cover her mouth from vomiting.

 _"Why do I fell sick all of the sudden?"_ She thought.

 _"Tokugawa-sama are you alright?"_ Tohdoh asked. _"Your not injured?"_

"No Tohdoh, I'm fine."Carrie answered.

 _"Are you sure?"_ Tohdoh asked.

"You don't sound well, Carrie."Rei admitted as she burned down another enemy Knightmare.

 _"I'm afraid Rei is right, you must escort yourself to the school."_ Tohdoh ordered.

"Tohdoh, I can't abandon you and the others."Carrie replied.

 _"Tokugawa-sama for the sake of your father and blood line, we can't afford to lose you in this war."_ Tohdoh stated. _"Retreat immediately."_

Carrie sighed in defeat. "Yes sir. _"_

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

"T4's headed for the Government Bureau?"Ohgi asked. "Are the enemy air divisions too already?"

"No, only one unit so far."Minami replied.

"Well, it shouldn't affect too many of us then."Ohgi said. "We're holding the school and Diethard's group are holding the media area, Miss Kaguya's forces are standing by at our rear, all we need is to push in on them from behind and we've won, we have to for Yoshida and all the others who died."

"Deputy Commander, we've captured someone."a Soldier stated.

"Is it one of the students?"Ohgi asked. "Don't worry let him go, we haven't got a reason to hold him here."

"No, this one was caught sneaking in through the rear gate."the Soldier replied.

"Sneaking in?"Ohgi asked as he turned and was shocked, who it was.

It was Villetta.

 _"Chigusa!"_ He thought in surprise.

Then an idea came into his mind.

"Sh-she's a collaborator who reports directly to me."Ohgi lied. "Take her into one of the unoccupied rooms and I'll hear her report there."

* * *

In the Student Council Room...

"Oh, Nina...I wonder if she's still in the Ganymede hangar."Milly said.

"And Kallen's a part of this whole thing? Man, that sucks."Rivalz admitted. "What are we gonna do?"

"It's all right."Shirley admitted.

"Huh?"Rivalz asked.

"The Black Knights or Zero rather they absolutely won't do anything to harm us."Shirley replied.

"But how can you be so sure of that?"Rivalz asked.

"COWARD!"Suzaku roared.

The four students got startled and looked out the window.

* * *

Outside...

The Lancelot and the Gawain was in the sky.

The Gawain aimed his hand at the school.

"You've taken them as your hostages?! Some one-on-one fight this is!"Suzaku said angrily.

"You brought this all on yourself when you rejected my bids to join me as my ally."Lelouch replied darkly and spotted Sayoko. "Now you'll regret these foolish moral standards you cling to!"

* * *

"Hey, isn't that the black Knightmare that's been all over the news lately?!"Rivalz asked in shock.

"No way...Zero's not targeting this building, is he?!"Shirley said nervously. "He can't be, he can't! Because, if he does-!"

* * *

Outside...

"If I can get close enough to him to use the Harkens..."Suzaku said. "ZEROOOO!"

The Lancelot charged at the Gawain and dodged the Hadron Cannon, then headed down the grass field.

* * *

In the Gawain...

C.C was watching the Lancelot.

"Now!"She said over her communication device.

* * *

Outside...

Sayoko pressed the button activating the Gefjun Disrupter causing the Lancelot to get trapped in it.

"What the-?!"Suzaku said.

* * *

In the Balcony of Ashford Academy...

Rakshata giggled that the Lancelot was caught.

"I anticipated they wouldn't have adequate time to come up with a countermeasure for this."She said with a smile. "Zero, remember your promise."

 _"Yes."_ Zero replied. _"You may do with the machine as you wish."_

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"ZERO!"Suzaku growled. "You deceived Tokugawa and the people who trusted you to the very end! You betrayer!"

 _"Hmph... I've no time to argue which of us is the bigger hypocrite."_ Zero replied. _"Farewell, Suzaku Kururugi."_

Then the Gawain took off.

"DAMN YOU!"Suzaku shouted as he slammed his fist on the controllers in anger.

* * *

The Britannian Government Bureau started firing at the rebel Knightmares.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Gawain watched it from above.

"Their defenses are as strong as expected."Lelouch said.

"Should you really be treating this so casually?"C.C questioned. "Enemy reinforcements are arriving, if they start bombing us, it's all over."

"Humph... but we have a replenished energy filler, haven't we?"Lelouch asked with a smirk.

The Gawain fired its Hadron Cannon to destroy the reinforcements.

"Tohdoh, I'm going to move in on the Government Bureau from above."Lelouch ordered.

 _"Hmm? Isn't it risky to rely on the abilities of that machine?"_ Tohdoh asked.

"I know that."Lelouch replied. "I'm just going to create some confusion."

The Gawain landed on the garden that looked like Aries Villa.

"It appears to be..."Lelouch said.

"Yes, Aries Villa."C.C stated.

"What?! How do you know that?"Lelouch asked.

"Me and Rei will tell you some day, when the time is right."C.C admitted.

 _"Welcome, Zero."_

Lelouch looked up and spotted Cornelia's Gloucester.

 _"I figured you would show up here as soon as you learned about the air raid."_ Cornelia said and a menacing smile appeared in her face. _"Now...join us for your welcome soirée! Care for a dance?"_

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Rosen Krone landed not far, where the Lancelot was.

Then it's cockpit opened and Carrie jumped off it.

She then rushed into the school and was now in the Hallway.

A Black Knight soldier spotted her.

"Carrie thank goodness your here!"the guy said in relief.

"What is it?"Carrie asked.

"Ohgi's been shot."the guy replied.

"What? Ohgi's been shot?!"Carrie said in shock.

"Yeah, the medic's with him now."the guy said. "We're not sure if it was that woman who did it, we're searching for her as we speak!"

"What woman?"Carrie asked.

But then she realized, who it was.

"Damm that bastardly woman."Carrie growled under her breath before looking at the guy. "Don't tell anybody else about Ohgi, the news will only rattle people just find the scum and get rid off her! Also tell Minami, I leave him in charge!"

"Yes, ma'am!"the guy said before running off.

* * *

In the Council Room...

"Oh...now they've even got Suzaku!"Rivalz said.

"I wonder what's going on out there."Shirley said quietly.

"Now's your chance, please, go!"Nunnally begged.

The three students looked at her.

"Suzaku needs your help go to him, please!"Nunnally pleaded. "And we need his help, he's the best hope we've got!"

Milly nodded.

* * *

In the Underground...

Two Black Knight members were looking around.

"It's pitch black! You'd never know if the culprit was hiding in here."the first member said.

"Where's the light switch?"the second man asked.

"Dunno."the first member replied.

They then spotted Nina in Marianne's old Knightmare causing them to get shocked looks.

"Carrie...Princess Euphemia-"Nina whispered.

* * *

In the Aries Villa Garden...

"-WILL BE AVENGED!"Cornelia shouted.

The Gloucester charged at the Gawain and dodged its moves.

"What's wrong, Zero?!"Cornelia demanded.

She then used her gun to fire at the Gawain.

* * *

"The specs on this thing are far superior than hers!"Lelouch said.

* * *

The Gawain started to fly up and the Gloucester went on top of it.

"You're just a weakling!"Cornelia said. "I have you, I have you right where I want you! Your life is now IN MY HANDS!"

* * *

"Cornelia!"Lelouch growled.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR JUDGMENT!"Cornelia said as she aimed her gun at the Gawain.

Then Darlton's Knightmare damaged Cornelia's Gloucester.

 _"Princess, it's me, Darlton."_ Dartlon replied.

"Why... Darlton, why...?"Cornelia whispered in shock.

 _"Don't be afraid, I haven't come to kill you, My Lady."_ Darlton said.

* * *

A smirk grew on Lelouch's face. "Well, he made it."

* * *

"I'm here to deliver you to Zero, Your Highness."Darlton said and he snapped out of the Geass influence. "What have I done?! Why, Princess?!"

Cornelia's Gloucester crushed to the ground.

"Thank you, Darlton."Zero said.

"PRINCEEEEEESS!"Darlton shouted as he got destroyed by the Gawain.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Carrie was running to the Council Room to get Nunnally.

"Nunna!"She called out. "Where are you?"

When she came into the Council Room, she saw a person inside.

But it wasn't Nunnally.

It was 10 year old child with long blonde hair and wore a suit.

"Hello Jessica."

"Who are you?"Carrie demanded angrily. "And where is Nunnally! What have you done with her?!"

"Now Jessica is that the way to talk to your uncle?"V.V asked with a smile.

"What?"Carrie whispered.

"Jessica...I've come to take you and Nunnally with me."V.V said.

He took out a stun gun and fired a bullet to Carrie causing her to get electrified and scream in pain.

Then she collapsed on the floor causing her mask to drop on the floor revealing her full face.

The mask dropped in front of V.V's feet.

V.V smiled as two royal guards came in and surrounded the unconscious girl.

"Have her escorted to the transport, I'll be joining shortly."He said.

* * *

 **Looks like we're getting really close...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	26. Zero

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 25: Zero**

In the Aries Garden at top of the Viceroy Palace...

Cornelia was badly injured and her Knightmare was destroyed causing it to go on fire a little bit.

Lelouch walked up to her covering his left eye.

"I see...so you were Zero...the entire time..."Cornelia said. "Darlton was right...he said it was someone with a grudge against the Britannian Imperial Family...y-you did this for Nunnally?"

"Correct."Lelouch replied. "I will demolish the present world then build a new and better one in its place."

"You killed him all for the sake of that madness?!"Cornelia said weakly. "Clovis...and you had Jessica shoot Euphie?!"

"You're one to talk, my dear sister considering how you idolized my mother, Marianne the Flash."Lelouch replied.

"It would seem...that talking with you further would prove to be utterly pointless."Cornelia said.

"Indeed, well, then..."Lelouch replied as he removed his left eye causing his Geass to activate."Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him!"

Cornelia fell under the influence of Geass."Go on."

"Sister, are you the one who killed my mother?"Lelouch asked.

"I'm not."Cornelia replied.

"Then who was it?"Lelouch asked.

"I don't know."Cornelia admitted.

"But you were put in charge of her personal guard, were you not?"Lelouch demanded with a frown.

"Yes."Cornelia replied.

"Then why did you withdraw her escort?"Lelouch asked.

"I was asked to."Cornelia answered.

"By whom?!"Lelouch demanded.

"Lady Marianne."Cornelia admitted.

"Mother did?! It's impossible!"Lelouch said in shock. "My mother knew she would be attacked that day?! No... that can't be... If she did, she would have gotten us out of there! What really happened back then?! Who killed her?! Who killed my mother, dammit!"

Cornelia didn't reply.

"You don't know the truth? Then who does?! Someone must know!"Lelouch growled. "You yourself investigated what occurred that day!"

"I remember His Majesty the Emperor ordered Schneizel to transport the body out of there."Cornelia admitted.

"The body? You mean mother's? Then what was in that coffin?"Lelouch asked.

"Hey, get back in here!"C.C called out from the Gawain.

"I know! The government bureau defense forces will be here soon."Lelouch said.

"No! Your little sister and lover have been kidnapped!"C.C admitted.

"Hmm? C.C, this is not the time for jokes."Lelouch replied. "We'll take Cornelia back to the command center as our hostage."

"They've been taken!"C.C stated. "I just know because they're the reason you live! They're on Kamine Island!"

"Kamine Island?"Lelouch asked.

"ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"A Voice rang out.

Then the Siegfried barged into the Garden and Jeremiah was piloting in it,

"Mr. Zero? Can it really be? What?!"Jeremiah said. "Oh, what luck! What fate! What evil fortune!"

"Is that you, Orange Boy?"Zero asked as he went on the Gawain.

"Oh! Oooohhh! I beseech you!"Jeremiah said menacingly. "I'm begging you, please die."

"Damn! Get Cornelia!"Lelouch growled.

"I'm already on it!"C.C said.

The Siegfried crushed into the Gawain.

"Zero! I... must rid the world of the empire's enemies!"Jeremiah said. "Yes! And so...ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!"

"Out of the way!"Zero growled.

"ZEROOOO!"Jeremiah roared.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Currently passing through Ozu area."Lloyd replied.

"Why did you try to stop Suzaku?"Cecile asked.

"I'm a military contractor."Lloyd replied.

"You didn't want him killed, did you?"Cecile said as she put on her yellow pilot suit.

"Why should I care? You know as well as I do."Lloyd admitted. "The biggest human flaw is that we're so pitifully fragile in our bodies, our hearts, and our relationships with each other."

"Nevertheless, you can't bend the world or people any which way you want."Cecile said.

"I want every part in my mechanisms to function exactly as I wish."Lloyd said. "If we lose Kururugi, we'll just have to find another Devicer."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

The Lucifer was cutting the Lancelot opening.

"Be careful, please! Any Knightmare entering the field will shut down immediately!"Rakshata stated.

 _"Okay, Okay, I get the message."_ Rei replied.

* * *

In the Sky...

"He's very good."C.C said.

"Ohgi, it's Zero."Lelouch said on the phone.

 _"Zero! Thank God!"_ Minami replied.

"Hm? What? Minami? Where's Ohgi?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Someone shot him! We're treating him, but he's unconscious."_ Minami stated. _"And the culprit who shot him is still missing."_

"Hang on, where's Carrie? Is she with the rest?"Zero asked.

 _"No, a member said she left me in charge, but then she vanished."_ Minami admitted. _"All of the students we had confined alone have disappeared in the confusion when Ohgi was shot..."_

"Fine as Carrie said I'm leaving you in charge."Lelouch replied and ended the call.

He then contacted Rivalz.

 _"Lelouch, this is a bad time..."_ Rivalz stated.

"Is Nunnally there with you?"Lelouch asked.

 _"No, she's in the clubhouse."_ Rivalz replied. _"We're just a short distance away."_

"Understood!"Lelouch said and ended the call. "I can't get through to Jess, Nunnally or even Sayoko!"

"Lelouch, you know I'm here with you as your accomplice, but also as your ally."C.C said.

"So I should just trust you, take the word of a woman who won't give me any reasons?"Lelouch questioned.

"Look, I don't want you to die."C.C admitted. "At least, that's true."

"Hmph! That's just one-sided convenience!"Lelouch replied.

The Gawain continued being chased by the Siegfried.

"Zero! ZERO!"Jeremiah called out.

"That's it! I don't have time to fool with cannon fodder like you!"Lelouch said. "C.C! Get to 12th Street now!"

"Talk about one-sided convenience!"C.C replied.

The Gawain fired the Hadron Cannon, but the Siegfried dodged it.

"You missed! You can't hit me, Jeremiah Gottwald!"Jeremaih said.

"You're wrong, Orange Boy."Lelouch replied. "You're being hit right now."

The Gawain fired at a building causing it to crush close to the Siegfried.

"Coward...behind from back!"Jeremiah said angrily.

"Be smashed to dust, you relic!"Lelouch said. "All right, now to get to Jess and Nunnally."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

The Lucifer was trying its best to burn the hatch of the Lancelot open.

"Damn, that's a thick hatch!"Tamaki said. "Wish we had the sword with the rotating blade."

 _"Hey, all I can say I good with missiles not sword fights."_ Rei replied.

A Black Knightmare member went up to Tamaki.

"Tamaki, what do you want us to do with them?"He asked looking at Milly, Shirley and Rivalz. "Should we lock them in the dorms or the gym with the other students?"

"Students?"Suzaku whispered.

"Call Zero!"Shirley said. "I guarantee you that Zero wants us to be safe! If not, something's wrong! He's trying to guard us!"

"Aw, shut up! Zero and me are tight, I know the man better than anybody!"Tamaki snapped. "And he's not gonna hesitate to shoot anyone at a time like this!"

"Stop!"Suzaku said as he jumped off the Lancelot.

"Oh, what's this? The Japanese knight comes out to help the Brits, huh?"Tamaki asked and aimed his gun at Suzaku. "That white Knightmare is all we came here to get! A dirty traitor like you can die right there!"

Then Arthur jumped on Tamaki.

"Arthur!"Suzaku said.

"Stupid cat! Screw this, just kill all of 'em!"Tamaki growled.

 _"Good evening, everyone!"_ Lloyd called out.

Then the Avalon appeared.

"Retreat! Let's pull out!"Rei called out.

"You're kidding!"Rakshata replied. "That Earl of Pudding actually came out to the front lines?!"

The Customized Sutherland releases the Lancelot causing it to power on again.

"It's back on!"Suzaku said.

 _"Unlock your fuel hatch, we'll replace your energy filler."_ Cecile stated.

"Right! But why did you come out here, too, Miss Cecile?"Suzaku asked.

 _"Good question, why did we, Lloyd?"_ Cecile asked.

 _"Why else to recover the Lancelot, and do a few other things as well."_ Lloyd replied.

 _"It's a Sutherland arm, is it showing contact?"_ Cecile asked.

"It cleared the compatibility check."Suzaku replied.

 _"G_ _ood, now leave this place to us."_ Cecile said. _"You go after Zero."_

"Thanks to you, I will, please protect Ashford Academy and everyone here!"Suzaku said.

Rivalz, Shirley and Milly ran to safety.

 _"Yes."_ Lloyd said. _"After all, my fiancée is here too."_

The Lancelot flew off and got a contact.

"Hmm? Royal private channel?"Suzaku asked.

 _"K-Kururugi...?"_

"Viceroy Cornelia?!"Suzaku said in shock.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The Bureu was shooting down the Black Knight Burais.

"Damn their tenacity! I'd expect that of Cornelia's elite!"Tohdoh growled.

 _"Tohdoh!"_ Zero said.

"Hmm?"Tohdoh asked.

 _"From here on, I'm leaving all operations in your and Rei's hands!"_ Zero replied. _"Ohgi's been wounded and Carrie has vanished, have Diethard assume his duties."_

 _"Hold on a second, what do you mean, leaving them to us?!"_ Tohdoh asked.

* * *

The Gawain was flying to Kamine Island.

"I'm afraid there's another urgent matter that requires my attention."Lelouch said. "I won't respond to any further communications from you!"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

The Lucifer and the Burais were firing at the Avalon.

"We gotta fall back!"Rei stated. "Destroy any records you can't take!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"A Black Knight member said.

* * *

In the Aries Villa Garden...

Suzaku met up with Cornelia.

"This battle situation... bodes victory for my forces..."Cornelia said weakly. "Am I clear? Do all you can to hide the fact that I've been wounded, it'll only upset them...Guilford...and the Glaston Knights...you're the only one...I can tell..."

"Don't try to talk any more."Suzaku commented.

"Kamine Island...that's where Zero's headed."Cornelia said. "Any more than that...it's no use, I can't remember."

"Geass..."Suzaku whispered.

"Y-you're Euphie's knight, aren't you?"Cornelia said weakly. "Then you must go and clear her dishonored name!"

"Y-yes!"Suzaku replied.

"I know this is a bit informal, but I dub thee Knight of Honor of Britannia."Cornelia said weakly. "You are now a knight in both name and station, go, Suzaku Kururugi..."

"Yes, Your Highness!"Suzaku answered firmly.

* * *

In the G1...

"What, does this mean that Zero and Carrie has disappeared?"Kaguya asked on the phone.

 _"Not at all, he's simply transferred command to us on-site here."_ Diethard replied and ended the call.

Isao had a worried look on his face.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Rei was helping her allies escape.

"I wanna know why Ohgi was shot! And where the heck is Zero and Carrie?!"Tamaki said angrily.

"I said I don't know! All I know Carrie vanished or worse got kidnapped!"the Black Knight Member said.

"Can't someone get a hold of Zero?!"Kento asked.

"It makes no sense he had no reason to run away."Rakshata replied.

* * *

"In spite of Tohdoh's experience, if he doesn't see the entire picture."Asahina said.

* * *

In the Guren...

"Zero...I don't know what to do next..."Kallen whispered in worry.

 _"K-Kallen..."_ Ohgi said weakly.

"Ohgi! Are you all right?!"Kallen asked.

 _"Yeah... Kallen, listen to me go after Zero!"_ Ohgi said weakly. _"There must be...a reason...he's acting this way...save him...Zero...the one who will realize...Naoto's dream..."_

"But...how do I find him?!"Kallen asked.

"You should see it soon..."Ohgi replied.

Kallen spotted the Lancelot in the sky.

"That's...the Lancelot! What would be drawing him away from here?"She asked. "Supply corps, send a captured air transport to me ASAP, it's top priority!"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"Dammit! Can't we at least hold this place?!"Tamaki said in his knightmare.

Rei spotted something coming up from the underground. "A Knightmare!"

"What in the world does that antique doing here?!"Rakshata asked.

 _"Marianne's knightmare..."_ Rei thought.

"The Ganymede...? Nina!"Milly called out.

 _"Cease fire! That goes for you two, Black Knights!"_ Lloyd shouted. _"Call a temporary truce! We can't fire on that!"_

"Listen, everyone, do what he says! Hold your fire!"Rei ordered.

 _"Nina, did you complete it?"_ Lloyd asked.

"There wasn't time to test it, I don't know if it'll explode."Nina whispered. "Still, I try to..."

"Nina, what did you mean by "explode?!"Milly asked as she rushed to the Ganymede.

"It's dangerous! Stay back!"Cecile called out.

 _"You see, if her theory is correct, that thing may destroy the entire Tokyo Settlement."_ Lloyd said.

"But that is impossible!"Tamaki said.

"Believe it! She's even using Sakuradite!"Rei admitted.

"Carrie...where is she?"Nina whispered holding the button. "Tell me where she is! Princess Euphemia will be avenged! WHERE IS CARRIE?!"

* * *

In the Gawain...

Lelouch was in deep thought.

 _"If I've lost Jess and Nunnally...then what have I been fighting for till now?"_ He thought. _"What's the point of this war of independence? Why did Euphie have to be sacrificed?!"_

"Kamine Island in sight!"C.C announced.

"I'm taking Jess and Nunnally back...no matter who tries to stop me!"Lelouch said.

The Gawain landed in Kamine Island's ancient cave.

"It figures it would be here."Lelouch said. "Do you have some sort of connection to this place?"

"Not this one."C.C replied.

"Humph."Lelouch said. "Meaning there are other places similar to like this one? Does Jess and Nunnally's abductor have a Geass power?"0

"I don't know that much."C.C answered. "It's the truth."

"I don't doubt it."Lelouch admitted with a frown. "We're still accomplices, so at the very least I should give you the benefit of believing you and Rei."

"Thank you."C.C said.

She gasped when she spotted blue energy on the floor.

"What's the matter?"Lelouch asked.

"I see! This is-!"C.C said in shock.

"What?!"Lelouch asked.

"Calm down! We're caught in a trap that was set for intruders."C.C replied. "The one who activated it is-"

* * *

In the Lucifer...

Rei gasped when she suddenly felt the Geass symbol on her forehead activating causing her hair to grow longer and down her back.

* * *

In the Visions...

Lelouch sees a war that happened in the past, also C.C and Rei running to safety.

"What is this...? The past...?"He whispered. "C.C! Rei! No...But..."

But then saw the brutality the two immortal girls faced.

"Stop it...STOP IT!"Lelouch shouted and looked at the two girls. "C.C, Rei, these visions are these of your..."

"All I have left are my memories from when I was a witch."C.C said.

"And the memories I remember are the ones when I was still a child before becoming an immortal witch."Rei said quietly. "Other than that, we don't even know if we were ever humans to begin with."

"Every person who has ever hated us and each and every one that has showed us any kindness are gone forever; they've vanished into the current of time."C.C said. "Always existing with the endless flow of eternity, I am utterly alone."

"Neither you are not alone."Lelouch admitted.

"Huh?!"C.C and Rei said in surprise and looked at him.

"We're each other's accomplice."Lelouch said. "Therefore, if you two are supposed to be witches, then perhaps I should be a demon."

"Odd thing to say at a time like this."Rei said and then let out a small smile. "Thank you..."

* * *

Back in reality...

Lelouch and C.C were back in the Gawain.

"C.C, you okay?"Lelouch asked.

"Don't you know who you're talking to?"C.C questioned.

Then the Siegfried appeared.

"Zero! It is I!"Jeremiah called out. "Repent is now!"

The Gawain flew up and the Siegfried threw its wires at the Black Knightmare damaging it.

"Stubborn fool!"Lelouch growled. "The section Cornelia damaged before!"

"There's one shot left in the Hadron Cannon!"C.C stated.

"It's time for my wonderful vindication!"Jeremiah said. "Insidious isolation impudence!"

The Gawain fired at the sea causing a large wave to wash out the Siegfried.

"I'll handle this lunatic! You go after Jess and Nunnally!"C.C stated.

"But, we're out of energy!"Lelouch said.

"I'll be all right!"C.C admitted. "Well...I am nervous, you have to prevail, over your own past, and over the outcome of your own action."

The Gawain landed to safety.

"C.C, don't die."Lelouch replied.

"Who are you talking to?"C.C asked with a smirk.

"Hmph."Lelouch said with a smile as he put on his mask. "You have a point."

Then the Gawain flew off to fight the Siegfried.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The Black Knights were losing.

"Dammit, we can't hold out!"Chiba said.

"Enemy reinforcements will be here soon!"Asahina replied. "What should we do?!"

Then the Lucifer flew by to help its fellow allies to escape and fire at the Glaston Knights.

"All forces, charge! We'll smash these filthy rebels with one blow!"Guilford replied.

"No you don't!"Rei shouted as she activated the flame thrower to destroy the Britannian reinforcements.

She then started fighting with Guilford's Knightmare.

"Fight to your last breath! Stop at nothing!"Tohdoh encouraged. "Because if they break through here, our forces will collapse completely!"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

 _"It's not that Tohdoh isn't a brilliant military leader; he simply lacks the incredible charisma Zero possesses."_ Diethard thought. _"We need him and Carrie...he can't run out on us not now!"_

* * *

In the G1...

"It's all gone wrong..."Isao said in sadness.

 _"Oh Zero, have you really abandoned us and Carrie?"_ Kaguya thought in worry. _"Have you abandoned Japan?"_

* * *

In Kamine Island's Cave Entrance...

Zero rushed to door that lead to the Sword of Akasha.

 _"That trap at the entrance was designed to buy them time."_ Lelouch thought. _"Was I the intended target...or was it C.C.? No matter, the first thing to do is make sure Jess and Nunnally are all right."_

Zero got close to the door.

Then a gunshot was fired on the door, which came from Suzaku that was holding a gun.

"Turn and face me, very slowly."Suzaku replied.

 _"Dammit, why now?!"_ Lelouch thought in anger.

"Didn't you hear me, Zero?"Suzaku asked. "I said, turn and face me, very slowly."

"Euphemia randomly murdered throngs of innocent Japanese people."Zero stated as he turned to face Suzaku. "You'd fight for a woman like-"

"Your Geass power is quite convenient, isn't it?"Suzaku asked a few steps close to Zero.

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock.

Suzaku knows about Geass!

"You get to hide in the shadows while others take all the blame for doing your dirty work."Suzaku stated. "You're just an arrogant coward that's your true nature, the real you, Kallen!"

Kallen gasped that Suzaku knew that she was behind him.

"Don't you want to know Zero's true identity, too?"Suzaku asked.

Kallen frowned while pointing her gun at him. "What are you saying?"

"You have a right to bear witness."Suzaku admitted.

"No, wait!"Kallen protested.

Suzaku fired a bullet and it hit Zero's mask.

It cracked open and revealed Lelouch's face, a bit of blood went down from his forehead.

"But how... how could you...?!"Kallen shouted in shock as she fell to her knees.

Suzaku gasped as he shook his head in sadness before frowning at Lelouch. "I didn't want it...to be you."

"L-Lelouch is the...?"Kallen whispered.

"Yes, I am Zero."Lelouch said with a smirk. "The man who leads the Black Knights, who challenges the Holy Britannian Empire, the one who holds the entire world in his hand."

"You used us...the Japanese people...?"Kallen said weakly. "You used me...and Jess too?"

"And as a result, Japan will be freed."Lelouch said softly. "You certainly can't complain about that."

Kallen gasped in sadness as a few tears went down her face.

"I should have arrested you when I had the chance..."Suzaku admitted putting his head down.

"You knew it was me?"Lelouch asked.

"I wasn't sure at first, so I convinced myself that it wasn't true."Suzaku stated. "But I really wanted to believe in you, but you were lying to us - to me, your sisters Euphie, Jess...and Nunnally."

"Yes, and now Jess and Nunnally's been kidnapped."Lelouch answered.

Suzaku gasped in shock.

"Please, Suzaku, can't we call a temporary truce? I need your help!"Lelouch said. "Together we'll be able to save Jess and Nunnally! There's nothing in the world that you and I can't do together!"

Suzaku pointed his gun at him.

"I'm done with that!"He replied coldly.

Lelouch greeted his teeth.

"Had you only joined up with Euphie and Quil first, we wouldn't be here!"Suzaku said angrily. "If you and them had combined forces, things would be different! The world could have been-"

"That's all in the past! Over and done."Lelouch admitted.

Suzaku gasped as his eyes widen. "Past?!"

"You killed your own father, didn't you?"Lelouch questioned. "Wallow in remorse when you have time for it!"

"No, you're hopeless!"Suzaku replied as he aimed his gun at Lelouch.

"What?"Lelouch demanded.

"I know you! In the very end, you'd betray the entire world, the way it's betrayed you!"Suzaku said as his hands shook while holding his gun. "I'm not going to let your sick, twisted dream be realized!"

"You fool! You think ideals alone can change the world?!"Lelouch growled. "Fine, then go right ahead and shoot me, come on!"

He then held a device that was in his chest.

"Set your aim on this liquid Sakuradite!"Lelouch said.

Kallen gasped in shock.

"If my heart stops, this vial will explode."Lelouch replied coldly. "You'll both die with me."

"Damn you!"Suzaku growled.

"Listen, I'll make a deal with you."Lelouch said. "I wanna know who told you about Geass, what have they done to Jess and Nunnally?!"

"Nothing that happens now is any of your concern!"Suzaku admitted angrily.

Lelouch gasped in shock.

"Your very existence is a mistake!"Suzaku replied cruelly. "You need to be erased from the face of the Earth! I'll take care of Jess and Nunnally!"

"SUZAKU!"Lelouch shouted as he took out his gun and aimed at Suzaku.

"LELOUCH!"Suzaku screamed and his voice echoed in the cave.

Lelouch pointed his gun at Suzaku.

Suzaku pointed his gun at Lelouch.

* * *

The scene changed revealing Jessica wearing a white hospital gown, she had an oxygen mask on her mouth and her eyes were shut.

She puts her head up as tears fell down her eyes as a gunshot echoed in the dark background.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **R1 Completed!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **100% thinking of doing Akito the Exiled**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	27. ATE Episode 1: The Wyvern Arrives Part 1

**I don't own Code Geass or its characters**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 26: Akito the Exiled Episode 1:** **The Wyvern Arrives Part 1**

 _August 10th 2015 a.t.b_

 _In a blitzkrieg attack by the Holy Empire of Britannia, the nation of Japan was conquered in a mere month and its very name was erased from the world along with its royal family 'the_ _Tokugawas'._

 _And so these islands in the far east were renamed Area 11 and became an imperial province._

 _Revolutionary Calendar, year 228, Floreal 18th 2017 a.t.b._

 _The 132nd Regiment of the E.U. Army is carrying out a rescue operation for St. Petersburg._

 _However, the Britannian Army has already deduced their plans and is hindering their progress._

 _They've surrounded the unit in a city southwest of St Petersburg, Narva._

 _Our W-0 Special Attack Force launched an operation to rescue the isolated unit with no regard to the enemy's numbers._

 _The soldiers of the rescue team were young Japanese men._

 _The success rate of this operation was almost zero._

 _Not wanting to suffer a backlash of public opinion from the deaths of E.U. soldiers, the government is using the lives of the Japanese, who are not considered citizens._

 _I, too, became a part of that conspiracy._

* * *

 **Location:** _Castle Weisswolf, Europia_

The W-0 Unit a secret special unit within the Europia United army was participating in the war against the Britannian invasion of Europe.

Its command and operating staff are made of EU officers, while its troops and Knightmare pilots are composed of "Elevens", former Japanese who were recruited from the ghettos of "Île de la Cité" in Paris.

This unit's duty was to undertake highly dangerous missions with low percentage of survival.

"Unit 4 signal lost."Hilda reported.

"Remaining Alexanders: Eleven!"Chloe stated. "Enemy reinforcements, incoming!"

Leila and Rei were watching the screens.

Rei wore a blue jacket with a European symbol with a black dress and matching boots.

"Don't panic."Mrs Randall replied. "John Weiss, try using the steroid."

"I am, but...it's not working very well."John answered as he touched the hologram screen.

"The pilots are wearing out."Ferirri said as she typed on the computer.

"But look, this one looks...all right."Kate said looking at one of the pilots brain. "Its...Akito."

Hearing that name caused Leila and Rei's attention.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Akito chuckled menacingly as he destroyed another enemy Knightmare, while his eyes glowed red.

* * *

Back inside Castle Weisswolf...

"Unit 8, self-destruct confirmed!"Anna reported. "Two enemy units destroyed!"

"Only two?!"Commander Anou said in anger and slammed his fist."Make them, focus! Hurry up and finish the job!"

"Commander Anou."Leila said.

Commander Anou looked at her.

"Forty mintutes until the evacuation of the 132nd unit can begin."Leila reported.

"I know that already, Malcal!"Commander Anou snapped. "What's the meaning of this? Why are the enemy's numbers greater than what you predicted?!"

"The ambush not with standing, I believe it is inevitable that the enemy will gain the upper hand with the four."Leila said.

"Enough with the excuses!"Commander Anou stated. "Seems to me like the operation has some deficiencies in the first place!"

"You are the one who changed the operation just before we started."Leila replied.

"You don't like that I added a self-destruct system to the Alexanders?"Commander Anou demanded.

"Recklessly wasting military resources is bad tactics."Leila stated.

"The Elevens are doing the doing the dying, anyway."Commander Anou said with a smile. "Elevens don't need your green humanism!"

Leila and Rei frowned at him.

"You know it too!"Commander Anou stated. "Elevens have always spewed things like 'seppuku' and 'kamikaze', they're descendants of a race that loves to die! What's so wrong with making Elevens like that self-detruct?!"

Everyone in the group looked at him.

"Is that really all right?"Leila questioned.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"Commander Anou demanded.

"If they're wiped out like this and the Britannian counterattack becomes spirited for it, what will happen to the 132nd unit that is supposed to escape from Narva?"Leila questioned.

Commander Anou took a few steps back.

"The W-0 Unit was supposed to cover the 132nd unit's retreat, but if Operation Alpha fails, we will be failing our responsiblities."Leila replied.

"She's right."Rei admitted. "Not only we will taste the anger, but also the blame of the people, Central HQ and the government, are you ready to accept that?"

Commander Anou clenched his fists.

"Politicians will never hurt themselves."Leila stated.

"No way, I'm going to let it end like this."Commander Anou said shakily. "I still have..."

Rei smirked a little bit as her right was about to activate her Geass.

"This is your faults!"Commander Anou growled as he took out his gun to shoot Leila and Rei.

Klaus Warwick and Sophie Randall looked at him.

"Why should I...why should I take responsibility for your operation?!"Commander Anou shouted.

Anna stood up from her seat. "Leila! Rei!"

"I'm scared...I'm scared..."Joe said in fright as he put his head down.

"You two..."Commander Anou growled as he struggled with his gun.

"You can't do it."Leila replied.

She grab a hold of Anou's gun and pushed him down as Rei activated the alarm and picked up the gun.

"Let go of me!"Commander Anou panicked.

Then the Vice Captain of the Guard Troops, Oscar Hammel and his men came in.

"What's going on?"Oscar asked.

"Well, well, Major Hamel of the Special Bureau, right on time."Klaus said with a smile.

Oscar notice Leila holding Anou on the floor.

"Allow me to correct you on one thing."Rei said with a frown looking at Commander Anou. "They are not Elevens, they are Japanese."

"Major Malcal, Major Leo, is that Jujitsu?"Oscar asked. "Well done."

"Major Hamel! Get these girls, they're-"Anou protested.

Oscar injected Anou's neck causing him to be knocked out.

Leila and Rei rushed to their screens.

"An explanation if you please, Major Malcal."Oscar said.

"Unit 305, emergency orders!"Leila said and looked at Klaus. "Lieutenant Colonel Klaus!"

"Yes, yes."Klaus said with a smile as he typed on his computer screen. "Deputy Commander Klaus and newly appointed commanding officer, go ahead _Commander_ Malcal, Major Leo."

"Operation changed."Leila said as she typed. "Deactivating the Alexanders self destruct systems."

Rei looked at Anna. "Captain Clement!"

"Right."Anna replied as she went back to her seat and started typing. "Chloe! Hilda! Emergency mail!"

"Looks like our boss and Rei is back in action."Hilda said.

"This is great."Chloe said kindly as she typed in her computer screen and giggled.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The field was on fire as one Alexander fought the St. Michael Knight Sutherlands.

Akito's Alexander ran out of bullets.

"Am I surrounded?"He asked and a small alarm rang. "No self destructs..."

He then fell under the influence of a Geass.

Then his Alexander charged and went to Knightmare mode, while taking down the enemy Knightmares.

"Die!"Akito called out.

His Alexander started fighting a St. Michael Knight Sutherland and destroying it.

Akito's Alexander went to the lake and saw three St. Michael Knight Sutherlands.

"Die!"Akito said with a menacingly smile. "Die!"

Then as fast as a serpent, he destroyed the three St. Michael Knight Sutherlands.

A smile grew on his face as his Alexander's eyes went green and the sun rose up for a new day.

* * *

Back inside Castle Weisswolf...

"Confirming elimination of enemy Knightmares from operation zone."Leila said.

"132nd Unit has began evacuation."Rei stated.

"Remaining combat strength?"Leila asked.

"Confirming now."Sarah replied as she typed on her screen.

"Oh one!"Olivia said with a relieved smile. "Pilot's life signals confirmed."

Leila let out a soft gasp. "Ensign Hyuga..."

"It's Ensign Hyuga Akito..."Anna said.

 _"He's done a great job...Sam."_ Rei thought with a smile. _"Leila's Operation on Narva has succeeded thanks to him."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **P.S. 1. Before meeting C.C, Rei was a member of the Leo Family that was one of the Stronger Families that survived through the years and they are Pro-Britannia also very loyal to their Old Friends in the Britannian Royal Family, the Leo Family are known as Warriors and Politicians. They also know about her Geass and her immortality.  
**

 **2\. Rei's Geass gives regeneration and healing power. Her connection with Geass allows her to detect those people with the ability of Geass. The extent of this ability is unknown, but it does allow her to detect the location of C.C's contracters even at a distance and confirm who does not possess a Geass, regardless of whom granted it to them.**

 **3\. At the age of 12, after the dead of both of her parents and got separated from her older siblings, Rei got her immorality from an immortal jesuit missionary called Z.Z and her geass evolved to a certain level, she received the code from Z.Z in exchange he became mortal again after 600 years and received death from Rei's hand.**

 **4\. Jessica will appear with 'Julius Kingsley' and Suzaku.**


	28. ATE Episode 1: The Wyvern Arrives Part 2

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 27: Akito the Exiled Episode 1:** **The Wyvern Arrives Part 2  
**

Afterwards...

Leila went to meet Gene Smilas, a general of the E.U in his office.

"Promoting Major Malcal to Lieutenant Colonel."General Smilas said holding a file. "You are now the official commander of the W-0 unit, the promotion was approved at yesterday's national defence committee meeting, the brains behind the Narva rescue mission's success, eh? Congratulations, Leila."

"Leila Malcal, I accept the appointment."Leila said.

General Smilas handed her the folder before sitting down his desk.

"I have high hopes for you."He said. "The W-0 squad is your pet project, it's appropriate that you are its commander."

He notice the look in Leila's face.

"What's wrong? You don't seem too happy."General Smilas said.

"General Smilas, my idea for the 145 attack plan is to launch a surprise attack behind the enemy base with Knightmares."Leila suggested. "Therefore this operation requires a large amount of resources, but in this last operation, our small unit suffered too many casualties with soldiers from the main E.U Army, our unit would be able to expand."

"I understand where you're coming from, but it's not so easy to integrate E.U. soldiers into your unit, Leila."General Smilas replied. "The people doesn't care if other nations people die in war, General HQ will need to evaluate and consider the survival rate for your proposed plan."

"So are you saying you wouldn't care how many died if they were all Elevens?!"Leila demanded.

"Leila...trying to make sense of everything is an exercise in stupidity."General Smilas said.

"But!"Leila protested.

"You just can't satisfy people with logical arguments."General Smilas said.

"At the Narva operation the other day...one Japanese soldier was able to bring peace."Leila stated.

"And you've created peace for 15,000 Europeans."General Smilas stated as he stood up from his seat. "But you should reflect on what happened with Lieutenant Colonel Anou."

"I am...I should have removed him before the operation started."Leila answered.

"L.C, Anou has been reassigned to the Warshar supply squad."General Smilas said and looked at Leila. "Looks like the Command has finally found something suitable for him there's a defence committee meeting tomorrow as well."

"Tomorrow?"Leila asked.

"Politicians feel better by holding meetings."General Smilas said. "It will be good for you to observe one."

"Okay."Leila replied.

"Speaking of Leila , do you have any plans after this?"General Smilas asked.

"I'll be attending the celebration party for the Narva operation."Leila stated.

* * *

A Moment After...

Leila came out of the office, where Akito and Rei were waiting for her.

"Sorry for the wait, Lieutenant Hyuga, Major Leo."She said.

"Leila it's all right you don't need to be so formal."Rei replied.

"Your consideration is unnecessary."Akito replied. "Being your bodyguard is my current mission."

"Yes, yes, that's right."Leila said as they began to walk in the hallways. "Is this your first time in Paris, Lieutenant, Major?"

"I've been once, long ago."Akito replied.

"Me too."Rei said sweetly.

* * *

Later that Night...

In the Tuileries Palace, many people came to celebrate the Narva operation's success.

Rei wore a stylish red dress with matching heels also her hair was tied in two ponytails at the back and a silver necklace on her neck.

She calmly held a drink of non alcoholic sparkling cider, while she stood with Leila who was reading a small book and avoiding the whispers of most of the adults.

Leila was leaning against the wall, while reading a small book.

"Look at her...she's wearing her military uniform."

"Ah, the Malcal girl..."

"Yes, their princess..."

"And what of the Leo child?"

"I heard she was adopted by the family."

"That's nonsense Lord Cailiain is not interested in adopting children, besides she has Silvana's wisdom."

"No one will approach a girl that reads Guibert's Essays on Tactics at a party."Akito said as he handed a drink to Leila.

"So even Lieutenant Hyuga has a sense of humour."Leila said before taking a sip of her drink.

"It's my first time at the Tuileries Palace, but as expected, it really is an elitist party."Akito said and looked at Rei. "Are you dressed up because of the Narva operation's success?"

"Yep."Rei said as she took a sip of her non alcoholic sparkling cider. "How come your not, Leila."

"For a party like this?"Leila asked with a frown. "We're the only soldiers here."

Akito and Rei looked at her.

"Leila!"

A fat man with a skinny tall man walked to the trio wearing black suits.

"You should have told us you were coming, Leila."Daniel said. "It's been a year since we saw you."

"It's been a while, brother Daniel, brother Stefan."Leila greeted.

"Leila, why are you wearing those clothes to such a great party?"Daniel asked. "Don't be so boorish, dear."

"This uniform is my best clothing."Leila replied simply.

"Sounds like you haven't changed, Leila."Stefan replied.

"Well, well!"

The five turned around and saw a brown haired man with two women.

"If it isn't my lovely younger sister."The man said as he pushed the two women away.

"Brother...Johann."Leila said with a sad look.

"Oh, I see hooked up with an Eleven Lieutenant and a youngling, have you?"Johann asked looking at Akito and Rei.

"This is my bodyguard, Lieutenant Hyuga and my good friend, Rei Leo."Leila replied.

"Pleased to meet you."Akito said.

"Same with me."Rei said with a small bow.

"I am Leila's older brother, third son of the Malcal family, Johann Malcal."Johann said and bowed. "Please to make your acquaintance, Lieutenant, Miss Leo, that's right, I guess I should say this as well, she's also my fiancée."

Leila glared at him.

Then Johann grab a hold of Leila's hand tightly.

"You see, this girl here is the adopted daughter of the Malcal Family."Johann said. "But the fat old man took a liking of her, so he went and decided my marriage to her."

"Johann!"Daniel protested.

Johann then pushed Leila causing her to drop her drink and grab her chin.

"But the thought of marrying a girl like you turns my stomach."He said.

"Stop it, Johann."Daniel stated.

"Cut it out, already!"Stefan added.

The two men grab a hold of their brother.

"That's right! I'll make you my whore! My mistress!"Johann laughed. "It really fits you, Leila!"

Leila glared at him and clenched her fists.

Rei kept her cool and accidentally slipped her drink on Johann's suit.

"Oops, sorry about that."She said simply with a small smirk.

Johann raised his hand to hit her. "Why you-"

But then Akito quickly subdued the callous man by grabbing his arm and twisted him around.

"Did you know that all Elevens are extremely skilled with blades?"Akito asked coldly. "If you like, I can cut up your face here and now."

"Let go! Let go of me!"Johann begged in fright.

Akito lets go of Johann.

Rei then offered him a napkin to clean himself up. "Here you go, please use this."

Johann hesitantly takes the napkin.

"Let's go, Commander Malcal, Major Leo."Akito said as he took Leila's hand.

"Well said."Rei replied as they began to walk away.

"Lieutenant Hyuga! Major Leo! Wait a second!"Leila protested.

* * *

Outside...

Akito, Leila and Rei sat on one of of the tables outside the palace.

"I didn't know you were so good with swords."Leila said.

"What might you be talking about?"Akito asked.

"What you were just saying, about being skilled with blades."

"Oh, Europeans are all the same."Akito replied. "They're scared of Japanese people because they think we all know karate and are good with swords, they ridicule us."

"I'm not like that."Leila protested.

"He doesn't mean you, Leila."Rei corrected. "It's just some Europeans are just as bad as the Britannians."

"Speaking of, you're a black belt in Aikido?"Akito asked.

"Who did you hear that from?"Leila asked.

"Captain Clement told me."Akito replied.

Rei chuckled. "Anna is quiet of a loudmouth."

Akito looked at Leila. "You were classmates with Captain Clement?"

"When we were children, after I became adopted into the Malcal Family."Leila answered. "My birth parents were apparently Britannian Aristocrats."

"Britannia?"Akito asked. "They were exiled to Europe?"

"Yes, I was born in Europe..."Leila said. "But my parents died twelve years ago and I was alone, the great Malcal family wanted to see what an aristocrat was like, so they took me in with the intention to someday marry me off to their youngest son, Johann."

"So he is your brother and your fiancée..."Rei said quietly.

"What a happy go lucky bunch."Akito admitted causing the two girls to look at him. "They have the time to compare blood lines and wealth."

"Lieutenant Hyuga..."Leila said.

"But if you don't like it..."Akito said as he raised his cup on the moon's reflection and then down to look at it. "Shall I erase it for you? That whole world..."

A menacing smile grew on his face.

"Akito..."Rei whispered worriedly as she and Leila looked at him.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Next Akito, Leila and Rei meet** **Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano first time:)**


	29. ATE Episode 1: The Wyvern Arrives Part 3

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 28: Akito the Exiled Episode 1:** **The Wyvern Arrives Part 3**

The Next Morning in Paris...

Leila and Rei were in a private vehicle with General Smilas.

Rei was wearing her military uniform again.

"Ever since the Revolution 300 years ago, our European Union has been under tyrannical rule."General Smilas said. "But the system responsible for this oppressive nation, the mammon-ism born from egoism may be exactly what these revolutionaries wanted at least that's the case for those that support this country's leaders."

This caused Leila and Rei to frown at him.

"At this rate, the day when Britannia conquers us may not be so far away."General Smilas stated. "After the Revolution, the nobles and aristocrats ran to new continent and our days of power were over that's why I think the general of the European Revolution, Napolean Bonaparte was executed at the guillotine, if he had been the emperor of this union."

"General Napolean wanted a dictatorship?"Leila asked.

"A skilled dictator is much more beneficial to humanity then a democracy of ignorant people."General Smilas replied and looked out the window. "Your father wished for that, that's why he was killed."

Leila looked down in sadness. "I was still young when he died, so I don't really..."

"Oh no, I'm not criticizing him."General Smilas said. "Your father and I were very close."

 _"Looks like you and Jess have a lot in common, Leila."_ Rei thought in sadness as she looked at the beautiful view of Paris.

Leila gasped when she saw lots of Japanese people calling for him, while they were in a chained fence.

"The Elevens turned away from Britannia and came to Europe, but ended up being segregated like this because of the cowardice born from tyranny."General Smilas mentioned. "Docile Elevens sure look pathetic..."

Leila looked at them in sadness.

"Poor them..."Rei whispered.

The vehicle and the cars continued driving away.

An hour later, they arrived to a city that looked abandoned inside and out, also the sky was light yellow.

Leila and Rei looked at the city in deep thought.

A few soldiers began to talk to each other.

 _"Is the Route clear?"_

 _"Yeah, no doubt, nothing in sight."_

They then heard a bombing sound making the road that they were heading destroyed and few of the vehicles got caught in it.

Luckily, General Smilas, Leila, Rei and Akito were still alive.

* * *

In the EU Truck...

Akito tried to open the hatch, but it didn't work.

"Hatch won't open."He whispered.

* * *

Then out of no where a Glasgow appeared and took down one of the vehicles.

"A Knightmare."Leila said watching the screen.

"Are they terrorists?"General Smilas asked.

Rei nodded. "Probably."

"Let's not stay here-"Leila protested.

The two girls notice a white hooded girl holding a grenade.

"General, we have to leave!"Rei protested.

The hooded girl threw the grenade underneath the vehicle.

General Smilas, Leila and Rei went out of the vehicle.

"Driver get out!"Leila stated.

"No,come back its too dangerous!"He protested.

Leila and Rei went out of the way just as the vehicle exploded and the two girls dropped on the floor.

The white hooded girl grab a hold of the General and took out a Samurai sword.

"It's sharp."She said with a smirk. "Wanna see?"

Then a Gardmare came out of the EU Truck and started shooting at the brown burai.

The Glasgow dodged the shoots, but then the Gardmare and itself started fighting in combat.

Then the Glasgow shot the Gardmare making it get lots of damage, but luckily Akito made his escape with a gun without the Glasgow noticing.

Akito fired a grappling hook and grab a hold of the Glasgow's chest making he slip underneath it.

He then fired to shots underneath the Glasgow and went a few feet forward as it fell down.

Akto shot the hatch open and got ready to kill the pilot.

"Lieutenant Hyuga!"

Akito then saw Leila and Rei.

"Let then live, Akito."Rei said.

"Ryo!"

The two girls turned around and saw the black haired girl with the white hood rushing to them holding a samurai sword.

Leila defended herself and brought the girl to the floor as Rei took her samurai sword.

"Pilot of the Glasgow!"Leila called out. "We've subdued your friend, Resistance is futile, hurry up and come out!"

 _"Don't hurt her!"_ the Pilot stated. _"I'm coming out now!"_

Ryo then come out while Akito pointed his gun at him.

"There, I'm outside."He said putting his hands up and notice Akito. "Huh? What's going on? It's a kid."

"I think you ages are probably similar."Rei replied as she walked forward with Leila, who held the girl hostage.

"Commander Malcal, Major Leo."Akito said. "Letting them go would cause more trouble."

Ryo smirked. "Looks like you get it."

"That's right."the Black Haired girl said with a smirk.

"Let go of them!"

Akito, Leila, Rei and the two terrorist turned around and saw a sixteen year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes.

"Quickly, don't try and buy them."He said. "If you don't let them go, I'll detonate!"

Akito, Leila and Rei notice the bombs around his shoulder.

"Try it, your friends will die too."Akito warned.

"Do I look like some kid, who'll be cowed that easily?"the boy asked with a menacing smirk.

"You do."Akito replied firmly.

The boy glared at him.

"Yukiya do it!"the Black haired girl said. "If we're going to be captured and killed might as well die together!"

"Let's hear your demands,"Leila stated and looked at Ryo. "What do you want so badly that you were willing to kidnap General Smilas for it?"

"We wanted the newest Knightmare."He replied.

"A Knightmare?"Rei asked in confusion.

"Did you think that you would be able to get away after doing this?"Leila questioned.

"We'll see how far we get."Yukiya replied. "Next time we won't be taken out so easily."

"Naive indeed."Akito said and looked at him. "The Army will kill you even if it costs them."

"Tell me! What is it you truly want?"Rei asked.

"We want a place to belong."Ryo replied.

"A place to belong?"Leila asked.

"You guys are so stupid."Ryo said putting his arms down. "You like so contently in this world you've created, but for us Elevens there is no place in this world."

"If you want a place for Elevens are you going to create a country?"Akito asked with a menacing smile.

"I have no intention of involving all Elevens."Ryo replied. "All we want...is a place for us and only us."

Then the wind started blowing in the area.

"If it's a place you want, I'll give you one."Leila admitted.

"What?"the black haired girl asked looking at her.

"Join my unit!"Leila said. "That's where you belong!"

"I see...if we don't..."Ryo said and looked at the sky.

Then three black military planes appeared.

"...we'll be killed."He finished and looked at Akito. "So we don't have a choice, is that it?"

Akito smirked.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Back in Castle Weisswolf, Leila and Rei were walking out.

The two girls walked into the cold lake and quickly hid behind a tree.

There they saw Akito picking up a few rocks, while looking at the graves.

"Good morning, Commander Malcal, Major Leo."Akito said.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Hyuga."Leila said as she and Rei went out of their hiding place, then walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?"Rei asked.

"I made a promise."Akito replied.

"A promise?"Leila asked.

"These are the graves of the men that died at Narva."Akito said.

"At Narva? Their graves?"Rei asked in sadness.

"We made a promise before we sortied."Akito stated. "That the survivors would bury the fallen here, I am the only survivor."

"I'm also responsible for their deaths."Leila said sadly.

"They sortied with a smile."Akito said. "...so I can die."

"Akito is there something bothering you?"Rei asked.

"You suddenly got quiet."Leila said.

"No, I was talking to them."Akito replied.

"To them?"Leila asked.

"They should be dead, but I can hear them."Akito replied and looked at the two girls. "...their voices because I've died before."

Leila and Rei didn't reply as the sun began to rise behind the castle.

 _"Why do I get the feeling your_ _under the effects of a Geass?"_ Rei thought.

* * *

 **Episode 1 Finished**

 **YAY!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Next is Episode 2:** **The Torn-Up Wyvern, where Julius Kingsley, Suzaku and Jessica make their first appearance:)**


	30. ATE Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 1

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 29: Akito the Exiled Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 1**

 _Revolutionary Calender, Year 228._

 _It has been seven years since Japan was invaded by the Holy Britannian and renamed Area 11._

 _To combat the spread of Britannian power in western Eurasia, the United Republic of Europia carried out commando raids with Alexanders piloted by Eleven youths._

 _To secure the support of General Smilas, Leila Malcal and Rei travelled to General HQ in Paris with Akito Hyuga, but came under attack from Eleven youths who lived in the Paris underground._

 _However their plan was foiled by Akito single handedly._

 _Leila promised to spare the lives of Ryo and his two friends on the condition that they join her W-0 assault unit._

* * *

 **Location:** Castle Weisswolf

It was night time and Leila was writing on her diary.

 _"This place has a silence to it makes the bustle of the city seem like a dream."_ She thought. _"Revolutionary Calender, year 228, Prairial the 7th, one month has passed since we returned to from Paris to Weisswolf Castle deep in the forest, I have yet to hear from General HQ regarding mission plans, this peaceful time will not last long, I fear because I know that days of fighting most certainly lie ahead..."_

* * *

In Another Room...

Rei was wearing her pink pyjamas and was sleeping in her bed.

 _"Rei..."_

The twelve year old immortal opened her ruby red eyes and saw she was in a starry background also a female figure was in front of her bed.

She had black short hair with light pink shades underneath it and had dark pink eyes. She wore dark green jumper with black trousers and purple pink stings sticking out behind her waist also Geass symbols on her clothing.

"Who are you?"Rei asked.

 _"I'm nobody, to Humans, I do not exist."_ the woman replied. _"But, I'm visible to those who are able to see me."_

"Your the Caretaker of Spacetime aren't you?"Rei asked.

 _"Yes."_ the Dimensional Supervisor replied. _"But I must warn you something about the things that will happen in the Future."_

"Future?"Rei asked in confusion.

 _"All the people except the ones you love and who have awareness of Geass will be your enemies."_ the Dimensional Supervisor stated.

"What are you saying?"Rei whispered.

 _"You'll see..."_ the Dimensional Supervisor replied.

Then Rei found herself back in her room.

But the Caretaker of Spacetime's warning was still in her mind.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano were talking in their room.

"Hey Ryo."Ayano said while looking out the window. "How long do you plan to stick around here?"

"We got a free room and board here."Ryo said relaxing in his bed. "It looks like an old castle, but it's high tech and tidy inside that's why there's not a rat to be seen, right Yukiya?"

"That's right."Yukiya said while looking at his tablet. "Ayano you hate rats don't you?"

"It's not like you to let somebody put you into a uniform and do nothing!"Ayano said angrily.

"Don't get so worked up."Ryo stated with a smirk.

"I bet Ayano doesn't like that they took her dagger from her."Yukiya admitted.

"Damm right, I don't that guy!"Ayano growled. "How could a Japanese be working for-"

"Yukiya have you finished setting up our next game?"Ryo asked.

"Just about..."Yukiya said as he typed on his tablet.

"What are you talking about?"Ayano asked and looked at Ryo. "Tell me, Ryo!"

"You don't need to know yet, Ayano."Ryo replied.

"What are you freezing about?"Ayano demanded.

"Ayano."Yukiya said with a smile. "We're happy and content here, understand?"

* * *

Outside...

Leila and Rei were sitting down in their military outfits.

Leila read her book, while Rei was drinking her tea.

Then Akito walked up to them.

"Lieutenant Hyuga, thank you for agreeing to come."Leila said as she stood up from her seat.

"You ordered me to come, so I came."Akito replied. "There's no need for pleasantries."

"Ah, of course, your right."Leila said as she took her seat. "Please take a seat."

"Would you like some tea?"Rei asked holding a tea cup. "This tea is very delightful."

"Is it about those three?"Akito asked.

"Yes."Leila replied. "I hoped to get your opinion on that matter, Lieutenant, be my guest."

"Do you believe they will continue to behave and go into battle, Commander?"Akito asked.

"I believe they have accepted their situation."Rei admitted. "That's what you want to see, Major Leo, it isn't reality."

"They can't leave here and support themselves."Leila said.

"Because they are criminals as well as Elevens?"Akito asked. "Let's speak only the unvarnished truth, I don't want to waste time, I expect that they also know what you have in mind, Commander in which case you can be sure that they will rebel against you."

* * *

Afterwards...

Hilda and Chloe were working on a Alexander.

"Being in the military is a lot tougher than I was expecting right, Hilda?"Chloe asked.

"I thought it would be a cushy civil service job, Chloe..."Hilda said.

"Cause the boss is so enthusiastic."Chloe said.

"If we get to make a career of it, I wonder if we can make technical officer?"Hilda asked as she touched her screen.

The Alexander went in its spider mode.

"We cut the time down by 0.05 seconds!"Chloe said happily.

"A new record looks like that 25D unit worked like a charm."Hilda said with a smile.

Then Anna, Leila and Rei walked up to them.

"Chloe, Hilda is the upload complete yet?"Anna asked.

"Yes boss, we're running the final checks now."Chloe said.

"It's working really well."Hilda said. "It's all thanks to Akito's data."

"I'm glad to hear it, it looks like this will let us roll out the Type 02."Anna said.

"That's good."Rei admitted with a smile.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	31. ATE Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 2

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 30: Akito the Exiled Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 2**

Meanwhile...

Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano were now wearing their European uniforms and were in the same room.

"Ayano, what time is it?"Yukiya asked.

"15:02."Ayano replied with a small frown.

"It's three already?"Yukiya said with a smile and eyed the camera that was spying on them. "Ryo are you hungry?"

"You're hopeless."Ryo stated as he stood up from his bed. "Want to head down to the cafeteria, then?"

"Nah, the snacks there are terrible."Yukiya replied as he stood up and took a small knife.

"Then hold out until mirror."Ryo said covering the camera with his jacket.

Yukiya used the small knife to open up the small with wires.

"Yeah, I guess I'll try to tough it out until dinner."He said as he contacted his tablet on the wires. "It's for the best, we have simulator training again later."

"If you eat like a pig, you'll puke."Ryo said with a smirk.

"Got it."Yukiya replied. "We're clear."

"Attaboy, Yukiya."Ryo said. "Okay then, let's get started..."

He then kicked the camera that was spying on them.

* * *

Outside the Castle Weisswolf...

Anna, Leila and Rei were walking in the garden.

"You've always been a hard worker, Leila."Anna said.

"Anna is right."Rei said with a smile. "We can't let this beautiful garden go to waste, can we?"

"This feels wonderful!"Anna commented and notice something. "Hey, you two look at that."

"What is it, Anna?"Leila asked.

"Up there on the ledge."Anna said pointing at a direction of the castle. "Isn't that Eliza?"

The three girls saw the female black cat walking on a ledge of the Castle.

"No way!"Rei said in surprise. "How did she manage to get there?"

Leila and Rei rushed to rescue Eliza.

* * *

Inside...

Ayano looked at one of the cameras.

"I managed to hack into the server."Yukiya said. "The security camera keeps showing us in this room, also I tweaked the data on these."

He took out a little data chip that was dangling around his neck.

"I loaded them with fake data that will let us pass through their security."Yukiya said.

Ryo looked at the camera and laughed.

* * *

Leila and Rei went out of the elevator to look for Eliza.

"How on earth did she get out of my room?"Leila said.

"Well that cat sure is full of surprises."Rei admitted.

The two girls hid and spotted Ayano walking away.

They went to her direction to follow her and saw she was gone.

Leila and Rei spotted one of the bricks had a darker brown colour than the others.

Leila bend down and touched the brick making it open an entrance.

"A secret passage?"Rei said with a smile. "Cool."

The two girls slowly began to crawl in it.

"I didn't no there was a passage."Leila said as she stood up.

"I'm surprised that I didn't know there was one."Rei stated.

Leila and Rei began to follow Ayano quietly in the secret passage.

* * *

Ryo went out of a elevator, where he saw a bunch of Alexanders.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Akito walked out of the elevator and walked in the hallway.

He went to a room and was greeted by Yukiya, who was sitting on a chair and was holding a bomb remote.

"Welcome back, Akito Hyuga."He said.

"A handmade bomb, eh?"Akito asked.

"Stop right there."Yukiya stated with a dark smile. "Akito, you're too dangerous to live, so die with me here, but first let's have a chat."

"Get it over with or the special forces squad will show up."Akito stated.

"They're not a problem."Yukiya admitted. "They're watching a virtual reality, I constructed, but enough about them look at this."

He removed his white glove revealing a scar on his right hand.

Akito didn't say a word.

"Interesting isn't?"Yukiya said. "I have lots of scars on my back too, how do you think I got them?"

"I couldn't care less."Akito replied.

"Don't be like that."Yukiya stated. "Have a little fun, you're about to die after all."

Akito looked at him.

"You're a tough audience."Yukiya said lowering the remote. "Whatever, I'll throw it in free of charge, it was three years ago in Amesterdam's Japanese Ghetto, the adults sense of inferiority and discontent had also infected the youth, they preyed on those weaker than them to vent that dissatisfaction, Japanese persecuted other Japanese, the world was better off without them with a bomb that's why I don't care about Elevens."

Akito continued looking at them.

"I escaped from the Ghetto and to avoid the police, I entered the world of the underground that's where I met Ryo and his group."Yukiya said. "For the first time, I found friends that I could trust, I found a family, which is why I won't let any more of them die, I'm going to protect them."

"What makes you so sure that you won't come back if you go into battle?"Akito questioned. "I did."

"That's a real mystery."Yukiya replied. "Some rumours say you used your squad mates as human shields."

"In that case, come with me then you'll know for sure."Akito said. "There are three of you and only one of me."

"I hadn't thought of that."Yukiya said. "And that's true."

He chuckled as threw his bomb weapons in front Akito's feet.

"Akito you're an interesting guy."Yukiya commented with a smile.

Akito looked at him with a small menacing smile.

* * *

Outside...

Ayano made her escape and was in the forest.

"There aren't gonna be any communications cables out here in the forest."She said looking around. "Yukiya, you jerk..."

She then turned around seeing Leila and Rei coming out of the same entrance she did.

"Are you returning to the castle?"Leila asked. "Where are the other two?"

Ayano glared at them.

"We are on your side."Rei said.

"Give me a break!"Ayano snapped angrily. "You people are going to use as your disposable pawns!"

"We are not!"Leila stated. "I've been thinking of a way to ensure that you come back-"

"That's crap!"Ayano stated. "Your two are always, where it's nice and safe!"

Her words surprised Leila and Rei.

"How many of them has died so far?"Ayano questioned. "How many Elevens has died in your operations?!"

"We won't let any one else die."Rei answered.

"We're going to battle with you."Leila said.

* * *

Afterwards...

Leila and Rei returned back to Castle Weisswolf on their motorcycles.

Leila got a contact in her comlink and answered it.

"Yes?"She asked.

 _"Do you read me commander?"_ Klaus asked. _"Its Lieutenant Warwick."_

"What is it?"Leila asked.

 _"I see that you and Major Leo are on your way to the launch site."_ Klaus said. _"Has anything happened to the Elevens?"_

"No thing."Leila replied.

 _"About that ma'am."_ Klaus said. _"Our monitor feed from their room just call out all of the sudden."_

"I know what caused it."Leila replied.

 _"You do, ma'am?"_ Klaus asked.

"I'll explain later."Leila stated. "I need to hang up."

She then ended the call as she and Rei continued zooming off in the roads of the forest.

* * *

Ryo was running in a underground of a transport.

"What the heck is that?"He said and realized something. "Wait, this is a-"

"An ultra-long range, extra-atmospheric transport."Rei replied as she and Leila came in.

"We'll conduct commando raids by using this new weapon to drop behind enemy lines."Leila said.

"Ah, I get it."Ryo said looking at the Knightmare in the machine. "Those are Knightmares? You expect us to fly off in that and die, huh?"

"Since this is a war, returning alive will never be a 100% certainty."Rei said.

"Nevertheless, I'd like us all to return safely."Leila admitted.

"Us?"Ryo asked. "Are you saying that you two are coming along?"

"Yes."Leila and Rei said in unison.

Ryo burst out laughing.

"If you two really mean that you both either have naive personality or fools."He said.

"As the one, who proposed this operation, I intend to fulfill my obligation to ensure that everyone comes home safely."Leila said. "I don't believe that to be foolish."

"Me neither."Rei admitted.

"Mark my words, both of you will regret it."Ryo said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A train was heading to St. Petersburg.

* * *

Inside the Train...

Suzaku was looking at the view, while he was in deep thought.

He was now a member of the Knights of the Round.

One of Cornelia's guards went up to him.

"Sir Kururugi, we'll be arriving in St Petersburg in 12 hours."He said.

"I see..."Suzaku said.

"How is her Highness and the Military Advisor feeling?"the guard asked.

"They're both fine."Suzaku replied. "You may go."

"Yes my lord."the guard said and walked off.

Suzaku pressed a button and went into a room.

There he saw Jessica sleeping on one of the seats and her long hair was topped with a white bow, also had Suzaku's blue cape covering her royal dress to keep her warm.

"Suzaku..."A weak voice said.

Inside there was also a young man with short raven hair wearing a eyepatch covering his left eye and wore a black suit.

"Would you...would you get me some water?"He asked. "I'm begging you get me some water..."

Suzaku just looked at him with a glare.

* * *

 **Ooh Suzaku, 'Julius' and Jessica**

 **Next is Rei and the crew fighting against the** **Knights of St Michael**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	32. ATE Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 3

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 31: Akito the Exiled Episode 2: The Torn-Up Wyver Part 3  
**

Later that night in Castle Weisswolf...

 _"82, 81, 480..."_

"Eight minutes to liftoff, launch countdown has begun."Kate said. "All systems nominal."

"Now then let's see how far the little lady can take this."Klaus said. "Of course, if she comes back in one piece that's a success."

"Joe are you done calibrating the BRS program yet?"Mrs Randall asked pressing on her screen.

"Just a little bit more."Joe replied. "I'll have it done before the launch."

"Hilda, how much longer until the Type 02 upload is complete?"Anna asked.

"45 seconds."Hilda replied looking at her screen.

"That's cutting it close."Chloe commented.

"All systems now switched over from external to internal power."Kate stated.

* * *

Leila and Rei were putting on their suits to prepare for their mission.

Leila had her hair tied up in two ponytails, while Rei had her hair loose.

They were now on their Alexanders like Akito, Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano.

All of them were slowly being transported inside the rocket.

Rei had a look that was hard to tell if she was brave or nervous as she waited patiently for the rocket to launch like Akito.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

The group was in a meeting, while Leila and Rei stood in the right side, while Klaus stood on the left.

"This op, Operation Gamma is to assist the EU force that's stationed in Warsaw."Klaus said holding a tablet. "They will march on Area 24A of the Eastern front."

Then the map screen showed another location, where Rei and the W-0 group would end up.

"Our Wyvern Squad will drop behind the Britannian forces that are deployed in that area and conduct a commando raid."Klaus said. "This will throw the enemy into disarray and the 103rd corps will make a frontal attack."

"You expect us to drop right into the enemy's lap?"Ryo asked.

"This certainly sounds like an op that uses elevens."Yukiya said.

"Don't be so pessimistic."Klaus replied with a smile. "If you meet up with the advancing 103rd, you'll come home safe."

"With enemy forces in all directions?"Ryo asked.

"We have to live that long first."Yukiya said simply.

"You former Japanese youngsters sure are negatives."Klaus said. "All right allow me to deliver more slightly happier news, the commander herself and Major Leo will take part in this operation."

The group members were surprised.

Anna gasped and went up from her seat. "Leila, Rei are you two serious?"

"A commando raid will be ineffective unless sufficient troops are committed."Leila said.

"Unfortunately, we have only a handful of personnel to allocate to this operation."Rei admitted.

"To bolster those numbers, I've decided to employ drones."Leila said. "However an operator is needed to control those drones for that reason we're going to battle with you."

Ayano glanced at Akito, who had his head down and a menacing smile was growing on his face.

* * *

In Rei's Alexander...

 _"I promise nothing will happen to him,Sam."_ Rei thought.

* * *

"T-Minus one minute to liftoff."Anna said. "Activate drive batteries."

"Flight mode on."Hilda reported.

 _"56,55,54,53..."_

* * *

Inside their Alexanders, Rei and the Squad had unsure looks on their faces.

* * *

 _"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."_

"All systems ready to launch."Anna said.

"Main engine start!"Sarah stated looking at her screen.

* * *

The Rocket was preparing to launch and when the countdown was over it took off.

Inside, it was started to get a bit bumpy.

* * *

The rest were watching the rocket's location in their screen.

"T-plus three minutes."Anna said. "Primary engine burn nominal, control systems and flight path both nominal, altitude 108km, velocity 2.2km/s, Apollo's chariot is continuing to fly smoothly."

* * *

The Rocket flew into deep space and above earth.

* * *

"Primary engine burn complete."Olivia stated.

"Separate first stage rocket."Sarah reported.

* * *

The Rocket lost it's bottom piece.

* * *

Inside Leila's Alexander...

Leila was checking the primary system.

"Altitude 255km, velocity 2.2km/s..."She said quietly looking at her small screen.

* * *

The Rocket continued flying away.

* * *

In Rei's Alexander...

The twelve year old immortal looked at the view at the top and saw the moon surrounded by a millions of stars.

"Amazing..."She whispered with a smile.

* * *

In Leila's Alexander...

Leila pressed a button to see the view in front of her causing her to have a surprised look.

She notice a device floating and she picked it up.

* * *

In Ryo's Alexander...

"This isn't too bad at last sights go."Ryo said with a smirk.

* * *

In Yukiya's Alexander...

"To think there are people down there..."Yukiya said with a smile. "I wish I could squash them."

* * *

In Ayano's Alexander...

"It's beautiful..."Ayano whispered.

She never knew how pretty the space view was since it was her first time like the others.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

"Thirty seconds to fairing separation."Anna reported.

"This is gonna work...I hope."Klaus said with a hint of worry.

"Leila, Rei..."Anna whispered.

"System shows all clear."Olivia said.

"Commencing operation!"Sarah stated.

* * *

In Space...

The rocket fell apart releasing the Alexanders in open space.

* * *

In Leila's Alexander...

"Capsule separation confirmed."She said. "System activation confirmed, all units show green."

* * *

In Yukiya's Alexander...

"Finally..."Yukiya said with a smile.

* * *

In Ryo's Alexander...

"We're free falling from 300 kilometers, Ayano!"Ryo stated.

* * *

In Ayano's Alexander...

"I know that..."Ayano retorted.

* * *

In Rei's Alexander...

"That high?"Rei said in surprise.

* * *

In his Alexander, Akito had a calm look.

 _"20 seconds to reentry!"_ Leila reported.

* * *

In Space...

The Alexanders started to go back down to Earth causing them to go on fire.

They then activated their flying mode and were followed by the other Alexanders, who were orange.

"Wing deployment successful!"Leila said.

Ryo made his Alexander go in its flying mode.

"Got it!"He said with triumph smile. "This is a piece of cake!"

"WOHOOOO!"Rei shouted and laughed.

The Alexanders started flying for a while in the morning sky and were now heading down to a forest.

Then Rei's Alexander and the others landed safely.

"I'm being blown off course!"Leila stated.

Then her Alexander landed safely as Rei's Alexander went up to her.

The orange Alexanders started crawling away.

"Hey Leila are you okay?"Rei asked.

"Yeah."Leila replied. "Everything went smoothly in the simulation."

Her Alexander went in its Knightmare mode.

"All droids confirmed."Leila stated. "Warrant officers Sayama, Naruse and Kosaka, report your location."

Then Akito's Alexander went in front of them as gunshots came from Ryo's Knightmare.

"In war, commanders sometimes get killed first, you know?"Ryo asked with a smile.

Akito's Alexanders avoided the blasts.

"Akito."Rei said. "Make sure you capture them unharmed."

"I'm not sure I can."Akito admitted.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

"Safe landing of all Wyverns confirmed."Olivia stated. "Beginning deploy-huh?"

She then notice something odd in the screen.

"They're already exchanging fire?"Sarah asked.

"Have they been spotted already?"Klaus asked looking at a screen.

"Isn't that friendly fire?"Chloe asked.

"It sure seems that way from this telemetry."Hilda replied.

* * *

Back in the Forest...

"Yukiya, target Hyuga from behind!"Ryo ordered.

"It's a kind of waste to kill him here isn't it?"Yukiya asked.

Yukiya's Alexander aimed his gun at Akito's that was being chased by Ryo's Alexander.

"Lieutenant Hyuga!"Leila shouted.

"Yukiya, what are you doing?"Ayano demanded.

"Fine, fine..."Yukiya said simply.

Then large pink beams were fired around them.

"What the heck?!"Rei snapped.

The Alexanders started avoiding the incoming bombs and started making their escape in their crawling mode.

"If we bear north-northwest, we'll clear the impact zone."Leila said.

Akito's Alexander started fighting the Britannian Squad that was in front of them.

"A Britannian Knightmare squad, huh?"He said.

Ryo's Alexander took down the Sutherland that was about to shoot him.

 _"I'll settle things with you once we've made it out alive."_ He stated.

 _"I wish you can make up your mind."_ Yukiya stated.

 _"Less talking more shooting."_ Rei reminded taking down a Sutherland.

The Ghost of Hannibal continued fighting the Britannian Squad.

A while later, they were now in Euro-Britannian Territory Stonim.

But to the European commando squad's surprise there was no civilian insight.

"Where is everybody?"Rei asked in confusion.

The buildings, the parks and the roads were all empty.

The white Alexanders went in their walking positions.

 _"This isn't good."_ Ryo stated. _"This place gives me the creeps."_

 _"I think its gonna be fun."_ Yukiya admitted.

 _"Nothing good ever comes of it, when you say 'fun', Yukiya."_ Ayano stated.

Akito checked on each side and saw nothing then the screens.

"Drone deployment confirmed."Leila said. "All that is left now is-"

Then a orange Alexander got destroyed.

"It's an ambush."Rei said in realization.

 _"Commander, Major, neither of you don't leave my side."_ Akito stated. _"We need to ensure that either of you don't die before all your drones are used up."_

"Understand."Leila said firmly. "I'll do my best to make it home alive with the rest of you."

 _"Your an amazing guy, Akito."_ Rei thought with a smile.

Then the Knightmares of the Knight of St Micheal appeared.

* * *

 _"It's the enemy!"_ Ryo said.

Ayano's Alexander immediately started fighting one of the Knightmares.

* * *

Smokes started appearing around the town.

Most of the orange Alexanders were getting destroyed.

 _"Commander, can you call your drones over here?"_ Akito asked.

 _"The remaining two drones are currently engaging the enemy."_ Leila replied.

 _"So what do we do?"_ Rei asked.

 _"We'll force our way through then."_ Akito stated. _"Stick close to me."_

Leila and Rei weren't sure of the idea, but they agreed.

The three Alexanders went around the town and they spotted a figure in one of the buildings.

"A red Knightmare..."Leila said.

The Red Knightmare took out its swords and leaped to attack Akito's Alexander.

Leila and Rei watched as the two enemies fought each other.

 _"Die...die...die..."_

Rei gasped when she felt a sudden familiar power activating.

 _"Where is it coming from?"_ She thought.

Akito, Ayano, Ryo and Yukiya started attacking their enemies widely.

Akito's Alexander then went out of sight to fight the other enemy Knightmare.

"Lieutenant Hyuga!"Leila called out. "Anyone?"

"Leila, stay here I'll look for them!"Rei stated.

Then Rei's Alexander went off to find Akito's.

"Rei!"Leila called out.

 _"Someone is definitely controlling them!"_ Rei thought with a frown.

* * *

Akito's Alexander continued fighting Ashra's red Knightmare.

"Your neither a Ghost or a Reaper!"Ashley said with a menacing smirk.

"DIE!"Akito shouted. "Die!"

Akito's Alexander held a sword that was about to slash the Red Knightmare, but then a another Knightmare of St Micheal protected Ashley to sacrifice himself.

* * *

"J-Joannes?"Ashley said in shock.

 _"Master Ashley...good luck to you."_ Joannes said weakly and died.

* * *

Akito's Alexander took a few step backs dropping it's sword and went down on its knees.

* * *

Inside his Alexander...

Akito's eyes were trembling in fear.

 _"Die, Akito!"_ A young boy's voice said. _  
_

* * *

In Rei's Alexander...

The immortal girl gasped. "Who was that?"

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A young boy with long indigo hair was in a room looking at a little blue haired boy surrounded by dead bodies._

 _"Why are you still alive?"_

 _"Big brother..."the little blue haired boy said._

 _The purple haired boy looked at him with a evil smile._

 _"Die!"He said as a Geass symbol activated in his light green eye._

* * *

Reality...

Suddenly a large gold Knightmare known as the Vercingetorix leaped from a building and started slashing Akito's Alexander.

"Akito!"Rei shouted.

The Vercingetorix swang it's staff at her Alexander and crushing it away, but luckily Rei managed to make her escape like Ryo, Yukiya and Ayano.

Leila's Alexander was not so far away.

When the Vercingetorix slashed off Akito's Alexander's arms and legs, it didn't destroy him.

The pilot ordered Ashley to withdraw and leave Akito to him.

* * *

In Akito's Alexander...

"That Knightmare..."Akito said.

 _"Akito."_ A man's voice said.

Akito's eyes widen shock recognizing the voice.

The Vercingetorix dropped it's staff.

 _"I can't believe your alive and a European soldier to boot."_ the voice said.

"It can be..."Akito whispered.

* * *

A 24 year old man came out of the Vercingetorix and went at the top of it.

He had Light Indigo hair tied up in a ponytail and light green eyes.

"When I'm exposed like this, even you could kill me, Akito."He said.

Akito opened his Alexander's hatch to go on the top to look at the man standing in front of him.

"Brother..."He whispered.

* * *

In Leila's Alexander...

"Brother?"Leila said in confusion. "But he's a Britannian Knight..."

* * *

Rei's eyes widen in shock as she took a peak from behind a tree.

"No way..."She whispered looking at the two men.

* * *

"Now I see."Shin said and chuckled. "The gods allowed you to live for my sake for my great cause."

He was referring to the incident he done 10 years ago in front of his little brother's eyes.

"Akito..."Shin said. "Take the blood oath with my order of Micheal and then offer up your life for the creation of a new world."

"Brother...your telling me to-"Akito whispered.

"That's right, I want you to die..."Shin said coldly as a Geass symbol appeared in his left eye. "For my sake."

Akito's blue eyes widen in fear as he fell under the influence of Geass.

* * *

In Leila's Alexander...

 _"Is that any way to talk to your own little brother?!"_ Leila demanded in anger.

She was about to make her Alexander fire it's gun at Shin, but she stopped.

* * *

"Hyuga!"Ryo shouted. "Get away from that guy!"

He fired his gun at Shin, but the missiles hit the Vercingetorix.

"Interrupting the joyous reunion of two brothers?"Shin asked with a frown and smirked at Akito. "Your squad mates have no manners, Akito."

Ryo greeted his teeth and threw his gun on the floor.

"AKITO!"He shouted.

Akito snapped out of the influence and turned his head to look at Ryo.

"Stay back!"Ryo shouted. "Get away!"

Then Shin got a contact from Jean.

 _"Lord Hyuga, the 2nd Field Army seems to have disobeyed orders and sent reinforcements here."_ She reported.

"Those fools."Shin said coldly and looked at Akito. "Akito! I'll come for you, mark my words."

He then went back inside the Vercingetorix and went out of the town followed by Jean's Knightmare.

Rei went out of her hiding place and went next to Ryo.

"Akito, your okay?"She asked.

"Yeah."Akito replied.

Ryo looked at the direction where Shin left. "That guy was he your..."

"Yes."Akito answered. "He was my...big brother."

Rei and Ryo looked at him in utter shock.

They couldn't believe it.

The Leader of the Knights of St Micheal was Akito's own older brother.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The train that was heading to Central Station has finally arrived.

Suzaku came out of the train wearing his blue cape and reached his hand out for Jessica, who took it.

Jessica came out wearing a red, wavy floor-length dress with white ruffly cuffs that exposes her collarbones, it is also adorned with golden figures and artfully fixed on the left side of her chest is a pink bow. Also she was wearing a white bow behind her head and matching red shoes.

A man walked up to him and bowed at Jessica.

"Your Highness, you must be worn out from your long journey."the Man said. "I will send you to the Guest of State residence right away."

"Thank you."Jessica said with a nod.

The Man turned his attention on Suzaku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you , Sir Kururugi."He said and reach out his hand. "Allow me to welcome you on behalf of His Highness Grand Duke Velaines, I'm Michael Augustus."

Suzaku shook his hand for a little bit.

"The Imperial Family's private train and a Knight of the Round as her escort."Micheal said. "The gentleman with you must be highly regarded by your father, his Imperial Majesty."

"You can say that."Jessica admitted firmly.

"What's this?"

Micheal turned to his attention to a figure that was coming out of the train wearing black clothing and an eye patch on his left eye.

"This is all the welcome, I get?"the young man asked as he went between Jessica and Suzaku. "Nevertheless, when I return the streets of St Petersburg will be lined with the masses cheering my victory and chanting my name."

Micheal glared at him with a frown.

"By order of His Imperial Majesty, all Eastern front operational planning will hereby be conducted by me, Julius Kingsley."He said with a smile.

* * *

Later that Night...

Akito, Leila, Rei and the rest of the survivors went back in their base.

"How did it go, Commander?"Rei asked.

"We've been authorized to use a transport to return home the day after tomorrow."Leila said.

"The day after tomorrow?"Akito asked.

"Yes."Leila said. "Apparently, Generel Smilas arranged for it."

"Shall we go back, Commander, Major?"Akito asked.

"Sure."Rei said. "Hey Akito there's something I want to ask you that Britannian Knight is he really your brother?"

"The man and I was separated for over ten years ago."Akito replied. "I haven't seen him until today."

"But you _are_ brothers, right?"Leila asked.

"The fact that we're brothers that the same blood runs in our veins is exactly why he wants to kill me."Akito admitted.

"Kill you?"Rei asked with a hint of shock. "But you guys share the same flesh..."

"If your brothers there's has to be a way for you to reach an understanding."Leila said.

She reached her hand to touch Akito's shoulder, but he then grabbed it startling her and Rei.

"I died once."Akito said with a menacing smile. "That's why I'm going to return the favor..."

His eyes glowed red.

"...and kill _him_ this time."Akito finished.

Then the scene turned black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Next part is 'The Brightness Falls'**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	33. ATE Episode 3:The Brightness Falls Part1

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 32: Akito the Exiled Episode 3:** **The Brightness Falls Part 1**

In Euro Britannian Territory Saint Petersburg

 **Location** : Caesar's Palace

Julius walked in the throne room followed by Suzaku and Jessica, who was a little bit nervous.

Augusta Henry Velaines, the Britannian Archduke of Verance was in his throne watching them with the Knights of Euro Britannia.

When the three stopped walking and were a bit close to the throne, Suzaku and Jessica bowed at the Archduke in respect.

But Julius didn't.

"Show some respect!"Micheal stated. "Kneel, Lord Kingsley!"

"I have been granted full authority by His Majesty."Julius said as Jessica and Suzaku stood up. "Here is the proof."

Jessica nodded at Suzaku, who was holding a case and opened it revealing a gold staff.

Julius took the staff and pointed at the men.

"The imperial scepter!"Micheal said taking a few steps back.

"You will henceforth take my words as His Majesty's and you will obey me."Julius said and smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In town, Rei and her friends were checking around the bazaar.

"What's the point of coming to the bazaar if we don't have any money?"Ayano asked.

"My ID also has a credit function."Leila replied.

"How much is on it?"Ryo asked.

"Around a million Euros, I think."Leila answered.

Rei, Ryo and Ayano were shocked.

"A million?!"They said in unison.

"To be honest, I'm getting a little hungry."Rei replied rubbing her tummy.

"Now your talking."Ryo said in agreement.

"Your not a lieutenant colonel for nothing."Yukiya admitted.

Ayano went to check one of the bazaar shops that were selling lovely clothes.

"Oh wow!"She said holding a black shirt with colorful patterns. "These are so great!"

"Hey Leila are we able to buy new clothes?"Rei asked.

"Right that's a good idea."Leila said in agreement. "The army hasn't issued us uniforms."

Ayano dragged Leila and Rei to the shop.

"Oh, this one is cute."Leila said looking at a shirt.

"I think this one would look good on you, Rei."Ayano said holding a dark frilly dress with light pink bows.

"Umm, I think its a little too girly for me."Rei said with a awkward smile.

"It would suit you better than Ayano."Yukiya admitted.

Ayano glared at him, while Rei giggled.

Ryo was checking a shop filled with garden gnomes.

Akito was just standing doing nothing.

 _"Poor thing..."_

Akito turned and saw a old woman looking at him.

 _"You poor thing..."_

Ayano wanted to buy the dark frilly dress, but the shop owner said it costs too much money.

"That can't be right!"Ayano argued. "Are you sure the thing isn't broken."

"It can't be, I just had it checked."the Shop Owner said and checked the amount on her ID. "See? Your credit's no good."

He gave Leila back her ID and went back in the shop.

"Hey wait a minute!"Rei protested.

A sad look appeared in Leila's face.

"What the heck is going on?"Ryo asked.

Akito the notice the old woman he saw was gone.

* * *

Afterwards...

The six went to the United Republic of Europia Army Garrison Security Gate.

Leila checked her ID and there was a error.

 _"I'm getting a code error."_ the Man said. _"There's no registration info recorded in it, I can't let you in with that ID."_

"You checked it when we went out!"Leila reminded. "I'll get to the bottom of it at HQ, so let us through!"

 _"Sorry, I don't make the rules."_ the Man replied. _"Civilians can make arrangements through the Public Relations Department."_

"Stop screwing with us, damm it!"Ryo said angrily and kicked the screen.

The six squad mates then returned to town and were sitting in a stair case in front of a house.

"If I ran to that guy on the street, I'll beat him up."Rei said bitterly.

"You mustn't think of violence, Major Leo."Leila reminded.

"Yeah, your right sorry."Rei replied. "Well what can we do now?"

"A military has to strictly adhere to regulations."Leila replied.

"Wasn't he just harassing us?"Ayano asked.

"That's certainly possible."Leila admitted.

"You poor thing."

Akito saw the same old woman from before, she dropped her stick and grabbed his arm.

This earned the fives attention.

"Your a cursed child."the Old Woman stated. "You poor thing, you have such a terrible curse on you..."

Akito remembers the dying wish his brother Shin gave to him as a child.

"I'll lift the curse for you."the Old Woman said.

"Let go!"Akito said in anger.

The Old Woman dropped on the floor.

"How could you do that to a little old woman?!"Ryo said angrily and standing up.

Six old gypsy women rushed to the old woman's side.

"Her leg is badly scratched!"

Leila and Rei rushed a bit close to them.

"Are you all right?"Leila asked.

"It hurts! It hurts!"the Old Woman said.

"This scratch might kill her!"

"We don't have any money to take her to the doctor!"

"If only we had enough money to buy medicine for her!"

The six squad mates looked at them.

"Are these old ladies shaking us down?"Ryo asked with a frown.

"We are really sorry."Rei said sadly.

"I hate it to break it to you ladies, but we don't have any money."Ayano admitted with a smile.

"We don't even have a place to sleep."Yukiya added.

"You what?"the Old Woman asked. "How can that be?"

"They say they're broke."the old lady with a red sash said.

"That was a waste."the taller old woman said.

"You know what that means, little lady?"the old woman with a small purple hat asked with a smile.

* * *

A While Later...

The six squad mates went to a lake, where the seven old women lived and they had two home vans that were next to the river.

The seven old women celebrated with glasses of wine.

"A glass of wine after a job really hits the spot and look at these sweet young servants!"the old lady with a red sash said.

The seven old women laughed.

"But look at those indecent outfits."

"That's for sure!"

"I'll go blind!"

"Oh you know you love it!"

The seven old women laughed again at the six squad mates, who frowned at them.

"What's the deal with this horde of grannies?"Ryo asked with a frown.

"They have so much energy..."Ayano said.

"The older woman doesn't look like she's at death's door to me."Yukiya said folding his arms.

"Man, they fooled us very well."Rei said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go back and-"Leila started.

"Trying to run away, eh?"the taller old woman questioned.

"N-No we wouldn't dream of it!"Leila admitted.

"Then get changed and get to work."the old lady with a red sash stated.

* * *

Inside the Van...

Two of the old women were removing Ayano's suit.

"Stop it!"Ayano begged. "Please stop!"

Her clothes were removed and she was left naked.

"That's all of it!"the old lady with a red sash said.

The four old women laughed at Ayano.

"Don't look!"Ayano said angrily while blushing.

Leila and Rei had their clothes removed and two of the old women were helping them.

"You two have the loveliest skins."the old woman with brown hair tied up in two ponytails said.

"Thank you."Leila and Rei said in unison.

"Just like we used to have when we were young."the woman wearing a blue sash on her hair said as she did Rei's hair.

* * *

Afterwards...

Leila and Rei came out of the home van in their new clothes.

Leila wore orange shirt with a dark pink petticoat and a long orange skirt with a green sash around her waist with a matching orange hairband. She also wore gold earrings, necklace and a bracelet on each of her wrists with dark pink flats.

Rei wore a teal top with a black and gold bodice, along with a cyan sarong and a white petticoat with black flats. She also wore a violet blue sash around her head and gold hoop earrings on her ears.

"Are we wearing these right?"Leila asked.

"That looks wonderful."the woman wearing a blue sash on her hair said with a smile.

"You look just like me when I was young."the old woman with brown hair tied up in two ponytails said.

Rei blushed with a awkward smile on her face. "Umm..."

* * *

Ayano was cleaning the table while wearing a purple shirt with a long light pink skirt with dark pink lines.

She groaned at the smell of her outfit.

"What's this smell?!"Ayano said in annoyance. "These clothes are all musty!"

"Aren't they? It's not surprising, I haven't taken those out in 50 years."the old woman with brown hair tied up in two ponytails admitted.

* * *

Ryo was chopping wood only to get his butt touched by the old woman wearing a red sash on her hair in annoyance.

* * *

Yukiya was pealing the potatoes and placing them in a basket.

"My outfit seems a bit girly."He said.

"It's cute."the old woman wearing a purple hat said.

* * *

Rei was putting a few cloths ready on the tables.

"If you don't hurry up you won't get any dinner."the old woman wearing a blue sash stated.

"Okay, okay."Rei said and looked at a direction. "Leila!"

* * *

Akito was walking in the lake wearing a green outfit and was filling buckets with water.

Leila rushed to him. "Lieutenant Hyuga, let me help you."

"I'll do it."Akito stated.

"But I..."Leila protested.

"Find something that you can handle, commander."Akito replied.

Leila then decided to chop some vegetables as Rei went to check on her.

"Is this about right?"Leila asked.

Rei notice the carrot was chopped in big pieces.

"You gotta be kidding me?!"She said in annoyance. "You never chopped before?"

* * *

Yukiya was placing the chopped vegetables in the boiling pot.

"You're terrific at chopping."the old woman with brown hair tied up in two ponytails commented.

"I had learn to cook, when I was little."Yukiya said with a smile.

The old woman with brown hair tied up in two ponytails laughed. "You're a good boy, Yukiya."

"The pasta's done boiling."Ayano said holding a pot filled with pasta.

They heard a glass break and saw Leila has tripped on the floor breaking the plates that were holding the vegetables.

"Rei?"She asked.

Rei held her bowl of vegetables in protection. "Not gonna happen!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jessica was in a guest room and was sleeping.

* * *

In a dark room, Julius was thirsty.

"Water...water..."He begged. "Suzaku, water...bring me water!"

He then fell on the ground, but once again Suzaku looked at him with a cold glare.

"Suzaku...bring me water..."Julius whispered.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Episode 3.  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	34. ATE Episode 3:The Brightness Falls Part2

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 33: Akito the Exiled Episode 3:** **The Brightness Falls Part 2  
**

Later that Night...

In the caravans everyone was asleep.

Leila, Ayano and Rei were sleeping together.

But then Leila couldn't sleep well and she went out of the van to get some fresh air.

"You can't sleep?"

Leila turned around and saw Akito was awake.

Then the two decided to watch the lake together.

"I had no idea that I was this useless."Leila admitted.

"People only have this because they had a rough childhood."Akito replied.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"Leila asked as she sat on a rock.

"Not really."Akito said. "I'm just stating the facts, our experiences here aren't ones that you need to have."

"But aren't they important skills to have to get by in life?"Leila asked.

"It's better to get by without needing them."Akito admitted.

"You might be right."Leila commented. "But I feel like I'm completely helpless like my father."

"Your father, commander?"Akito asked.

"He was a politician."Leila replied.

Akito was surprised. "In Europia after defecting from Britannia, wait, Assemblyman Breisgau was your father?"

"You heard of him too, Lieutenant?"Leila asked with a sad smile. "He was...my father was Bradow von Breisgau."

* * *

 _A 11 Years Ago...  
_

 _"Breisgau! Breisgau! Breisgau!"A Crowd chanted.  
_

 _A six year old Leila rushed next to her mother, Claudia Breisgau, while holding her stuffed bunny rabbit.  
_

 _She smiled happily as she watched her father make his speech._

 _"The freedom that we can have will not be given to us!"Bradow stated. "Naturally, it won't come from the hands of policymakers, either, those who won that freedom have a responsibility and a duty to pass it down through the ages, freedom is only won at the cast of human-"  
_

 _Then a_ _terrorist bombing attack exploded in the area.  
_

* * *

In the Lake...

"The assassination of Assemblyman Breisgau..."Akito started.

"Yes."Leila replied. "It happened when I was six."Leila said quietly.

"You also lost your mother then?"Akito asked.

"Yes."Leila replied. "In the chaos after my father's death, I was the only survivor."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Claudia held Leila in her arms._

 _"Please get out of here with Leila, Claudia!"_

 _During her and her mother's escape it is shown that the car had flipped over._

 _Leila looked at the burning car in front of her._

 _"Mama?"She asked._

 _"Leila..."Claudia said weakly._

 _Then the car exploded killing her.  
_

* * *

"I was also a stranger, so I'm grateful to the Malcals for taking me in and raising me."Leila admitted. "But...I want the strength to live in my own terms."

Akito didn't reply and looked at her.

Unknown to them, Rei has been listening to their conversation and was watching them, while wearing her light pink night dress.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The five team-mates were back to work except for Akito was in the forest picking up some sticks.

Leila was drying the clothes, while Yukiya was brushing the women's horse and Ayano was holding a basket with plates, who was watching Leila.

Rei was using a rope to catch some fish for supper.

"What is up with her?"Ayano asked.

"Probably trying to make herself fit in the whole hard work."Rei admitted as she pulled the robe up revealing a fish and putting it the bucket with the other three.

"Let's help when we're done."Ryo admitted as he went to the lake to get some water.

Akito was watching them from the hill.

"Leila!"Ayano said. "Hold it tighter."

"Don't worry, I will."Leila replied.

The two girls put a tied blanket up and swinging slowly despite the weight.

Rei caught enough fish and watched the older girls do their job.

"That looks fun."Ryo said. "Want me to take over?"

"Quit bothering us."Ayano replied. "You're on water detail, Ryo."

Ryo went to pick up some water with the buckets only to get his butt touched by the old woman with the red sash.

"You crazy old board!"He growled and dropped into the water.

Then Yukiya and Ayano rushed to help him out of the water.

Akito smiled as he watched the scene.

"Are you okay, Ryo?"Ayano asked.

"That damm hag."Ryo said with a hint of anger.

"There are deep spots so be careful."Yukiya reminded.

"I had no idea you couldn't swim."Leila said.

"Me neither."Rei admitted.

One of the women walked up to Akito.

"Aren't you joining them?"She asked.

"It's none of my business."Akito replied as he walked away.

* * *

Later that Night...

The six friends and the old ladies were at the table having dinner.

"How is it Leila?"the old woman with the red sash asked.

"It's really delicious."Leila replied.

"It's the best!"Rei admitted as she took another big bite on her spicy fish.

"This is great!"Ayano replied and looked at Akito. "Akito, you've got to try this meuniere!"

"And this chum salmon with tartar sauce!"Rei said holding a plate with the fish.

"I'll pass."Akito stated looking away.

"Huh?"Rei asked in confusion.

"Hang on don't you like fish?"Ayano asked.

"I can't understand people, who eat this stuff voluntarily."Akito said simply.

Ryo put an arm around his neck. "What's this Akito? You don't eat fish?"

"Leave me alone."Akito replied.

"Then you don't eat sushi or sashmi."Leila admitted.

"That's right and I've seen you eating them lots of time before."Rei added.

"As if I could eat those smelly stuff."Akito said with a small frown.

"Come on Akito!"Ayano encouraged holding a fork with a small fish piece. "This is great, open wide!"

"Also for the yummy salmon."Rei cooed holding a fork that had a small fish in it.

"I don't want any."Akito said closing his eyes.

This caused Rei, Ryo and Ayano to grow cheeky smiles on their faces.

"Ayano, Rei, shove those fishes in his mouth."Ryo stated.

"Cut it out."Akito stated trying to break free.

"It's delicious!"Ayano said.

"You'll love them."Rei said cheekily.

This caused Yukiya and the old women to burst out laughing.

A while later, they finished their lunch,

"I'm ready to turn in."Great Granny said and was about to fell off her seat.

"Great granny, watch your step."Leila replied as she helped the old woman.

Leila helped the Great Granny to the caravan.

"You're a sweet girl, Leila."Great Granny said. "So I'll do a reading for you."

Leila looked at her in confusion.

"I'll tell you your future."Great Granny admitted.

* * *

Inside the Caravan...

Leila and Great Granny sat down between a map.

"Current preteria futurum..."Great Granny chanted and dropped the colorful stones in the map. "You met a witch and a familiar face in the forest long ago, I see..."

"A witch in the forest?"Leila asked.

"A curse was placed upon you by that witch."Great Granny said.

"A curse..."Leila whispered.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Leila..."_ _ _Claudia whispered._ "Hurry run...Leila!"_

 _After the death of her mother, Leila runs deeper into the woods until she sees a frozen lake, she makes the mistake of running over the lake causing her to break the frozen surface, the ice cracks and she fell in.  
_

 _But close to death she is saved by green hooded woman._

 _Next to her was a twelve year old hooded girl and little kids, who were also hooded._

 _"Do you want to live?"the Woman asked. "If you had power you could live?"  
_

 _She helps Leila out of the water._

 _"I'll make a deal with you."the Woman admitted. "Accept this contract and while you live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other human, a different providence, a different time."_

 _The woman and the twelve year old girl lifts their hoods down to reveal their faces._

 _It was C.C and Rei._

 _"The power of the king will isolate you."C.C admitted._

 _"If you are prepared for it, then use that power."Rei stated. "But you are still young..."_

 _Then a Geass manifests in Leila's left eye._

 _"I will give you until you reach adulthood to make your choice."C.C replied._

 _"Once you use it there will be no turning back..."Rei warned softly. "But if you do not, it will cease to exist."  
_

 _Then she and Rei put their hoods up and disappeared in the forest with the little children._

* * *

Reality...

"It wasn't a dream."Leila whispered.

"The stones say that power can save him."Great Granny stated.

"Save him?"Leila asked. "Save who?"

"About that...someone dear to you."Great Granny replied.

* * *

The Next Morning...

"Where did Ryo and Yukiya go?"Akito asked.

"Beats me."Ayano admitted. "Maybe they went to gather firewood or something."

* * *

Inside one of the caravans...

Yukiya was connecting his small computer gadget in a few old PCs.

"Can you use such a old PC?"Ryo asked.

"I'm boosting its speed with holo-discs."Yukiya replied as he typed on his small computer gadget.

"We're in big trouble, if you take too long to crack the password."Ryo said with a smirk.

"Don't worry."Yukiya said with a smile. "This will give me the processing speed of a supercomputer.

* * *

Outside...

Leila was cleaning dishes, Akito was sitting down against a tree trunk in the forest, while holding Ayano's samurai sword.

Rei was just leaning against the tree trunk as the wind blew a little bit.

Ayano ran to him. "That's my dagger!"

"Were your ancestors samurai?"Akito asked as he studied the sword.

"Yes, they were like the Tokugawa clan."Ayano admitted as she sat down. "That's what my grandfather used to say."

"That's pretty cool."Rei said with a smile.

"You were born in Europe?"Akito asked.

"That's right, what about you?"Ayano asked.

"The same."Akito replied as he stood up.

"So were Ryo and Yukiya."Ayano said as she stood up and looked at Rei. "What about you, Rei?"

"I was born in the countryside of the homeland."Rei replied.

The wind started blowing gently around them.

"I would love to see Japan sometime."Ayano admitted. "All of us together."

 _"I'll be glad when Lelouch, Jess and the rest are back..."_ Rei thought.

"Commander Malcal left this with me."Akito stated gesturing to the Samurai sword. "She said to give it to you after the operation was over."

"Why she do that?"Ayano asked.

"She said it was because I had better odd things of surviving."Akito replied.

Rei looked at him in surprise.

"It's a rational decision, but I never let my commanding officer get killed."Akito said.

"That's a nice thought."Rei commented.

"You hold onto it, Akito."Ayano admitted. "That dagger is a talisman, it's supposed to ward off evil if you have it."

Akito looked at the sword. "Then you-"

"You can keep it, Akito."Ayano said simply looking away. "I'm not gonna get killed, I always ran away so I won't need it."

She then ran off.

 _"You are such a good friend...Ayano."_ Rei thought with a smile.

* * *

Afterwards...

In the caravan, the six friends and the old women were inside.

"Our IDs were deleted by someone, who infiltrated the army's server."Yukiya said while typing on his computer gadget.

"A hacker?"Leila asked.

"No one that smart."Yukiya admitted. "He's leaving tracks all over, so he's both an idiot _and_ scum."

"So you recovered our ID data, then?"Ryo asked.

"Of course."Yukiya replied. "They were illegally tampered with so I just restored them, plus I left that stupid scum a gift to teach him a lesson."

The five looked at him in curiosity.

They then went outside with the old women to tell them they were leaving.

"What's that mean?"

"You're going back?"

The old women started crying even Leila, who was holding a pink tissue.

"Grannies, thank you so much for being so kind to us."Leila said kindly.

"I don't think that's why."Ayano replied.

"They're sad to see their slaves go."Yukiya said with a smile.

Rei giggled. "That's a good point."

"Grannies don't you go senile and forget about us!"Ryo said in tears.

The old ladies hugged him much to his annoyance.

The three girls smiled at each other, while Akito showed no emotion.

* * *

Later that Night...

The moon was full and the stars were bright.

Three of the old women were playing their instruments, while Ayano and Rei danced by themselves.

Yukiya danced in a mannered way with one of the old women, while Ryo danced with two of them.

The six were now wearing new gypsy outfits.

Rei wore a grey dress with aqua patterns on it with a matching sash, silver hoop earrings on her ears and grey flats.

Ayano laughed as she sat down next to Leila. "This is hilarious!"

"Hey, what's the hold up?"Rei asked with a smirk.

"Don't sit here, dance with us."Yukiya said.

"Hurry up!"Ryo encouraged.

"Come on, let's have a good time together."the old woman with a red sash said.

"This is stupid, count me out."Akito stated and walked away.

"Akito!"Leila and Rei said in unison as they ran after him.

"Leila, Rei!"Ayano said as she tried to go after her friends, but Ryo blocked her.

"Ryo."Ayano said with a frown.

"Stay put."Ryo said simply.

"Why? Come on, why?!"Ayano demanded.

* * *

In the forest...

Leila and Rei spotted Akito sitting on a log by himself.

"Akito? Can we join you?"Leila asked as she and Rei sat down next to him.

"What's matter? Don't you like staying with us?"Rei asked.

"I'm afraid."Akito admitted. "I feel like something bad is bound to happen after times like this, it was like this other time too, the moonlight was pretty, my mother, father and the entire clan was laughing except for my brother."

"Your brother?"Leila asked.

Then she and Rei realized he was taking about the Britannian Knight they encountered.

"And then everyone died."Akito answered. "I did too, but I was only one who came back to life, when I saw I had my brother only..."

His shoulders started to tremble.

"I was supposed to die, I should have died!"Akito admitted. "I should have...but then my brother couldn't be saved, so I'm...going to kill him."

Leila and Rei gave him a comforting hug.

"Akito, I'm really happy that you survived, I mean it let me meet you."Leila said.

"Yeah, you are like a brother I never had."Rei admitted.

Akito gave the two girls a thankful look.

Then they went back to the others.

Akito and Leila did a dance together as Rei, Ayano, Yukiya, Ryo and the old ladies watched.

The small bonfire bright blazes shun beneath the bright moon and beautiful night sky.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The six friends wore their military uniforms again and went to a Helicarrier to return back home.

They were wearing their military clothes again.

The old ladies waved them farewell as the Helicarrier flew off.

"It's a relief to get away from those crazy broads..."Ryo said bitterly.

"I think I'll miss them."Leila replied.

"Me too."Rei added.

"Ryo are you crying?"Ayano asked.

"Don't be stupid!"Ryo stated.

"I bet we'll see them again."Yukiya admitted.

"Commander, Major Leo."Akito said with a smile. "I hope we can all go to Japan one day."

Leila and Rei smiled at him.

"I hope so too, Akito."Rei said sweetly. "It would be fun."

* * *

Meanwhile...

In Caesar's Palace Visitor Parlor, Julius, Suzaku and Jessica met up with Shin.

Julius sat in a coach while Suzaku and Jessica were behind the coach.

"Europia's conquest is naught but child's play to me."Julius said holding the imperial scepter. "The plan is already in place, however, I found something troubling in recent battle reports, a European commando squad known by the codename 'Ghost of Hannibal."

"Lord Shaing, we were told you have the details of that squad."Jessica said.

"I encountered them in battle two months ago."Shin replied. "And unfortunately failed to destroy them."

"Failed to destroy them, eh?"Julius questioned and pointed his scepter at him. "You will assist me, Lord Shaing."

Then a grin grew on his face making the purple diamond dangling beneath his eyepatch to blink.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Next is Suzaku's battle against the Knights of St. Michael**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	35. ATE Episode 3:The Brightness Falls Part3

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 34: Akito the Exiled Episode 3:** **The Brightness Falls Part 3  
**

Meanwhile...

The six friends returned to Castle Weisswolf.

Leila and Rei were talking with Anna, while drinking some tea.

Eliza was resting in Leila's lap.

"It's wonderful that you managed to bond with the team."Anna said. "I was a little worried though, I wasn't sure if you two would ever come back."

"True, it would have been nice to live with them like that forever."Leila replied.

"Yeah."Rei agreed with a smile. "It was a great experience too."

"But you guys came home."Anna said kindly.

* * *

In the Underground...

Hilda and Chloe were checking a Blue Alexander's crawling and stand modes.

"Is this one new?"Ryo asked as he, Ayano and Yukiya came into the room.

"The color's different."Hilda replied. "The components are the same, but the programming has been upgraded."

"It's movements speed is 30% faster."Chloe said.

"Oh, you used our combat data to do it?"Yukiya asked.

"Good eye, Yukiya."Hilda commented with a smile. "Also, we were sent schematics for new weapons from the Barcelona labs."

"Weapons?"Ayano asked.

"Weapons aren't our field of expertise, so we're just following the schematics to build them."Hilda said.

"We're outputting the parts on the element printer now."Chloe stated.

Ryo and Ayano looked at the blue Alexander.

"New weapons,huh?"Ryo asked.

"I can't wait to try them out."Ayano admitted.

* * *

In Caesar's Palace Operational Command Center...

Julius stood on a seat behind the Knights of Euro Britannia and the dukes.

Jessica stood next to Suzaku.

A few of the dukes started to talk to each other.

"To think he summoned the grand duke."

"He'll trip up soon enough."

"It's strange that her highness can trust this man."

Andrea Farnes, the Grand Master of the Knights of St. Raphael looked at Julius in suspicion.

 _"What is he up to?"_ He thought.

Then a sound of a gavel hammering caught everyone's attention.

The Knights of Euro Britannia and the dukes stood up from their seats as the grand duke came into the room with Micheal.

"Announcing His Highness Grand Duke Velaines!"A man called out.

The men put their hands on their hearts, while Suzaku did the same and Jessica did a curtsy.

Augusta Henry Velaines sat on his throne.

"Lord Kingsley, if you would be so kind as to begin?"He asked.

"There is no need to hurry."Julius replied with a smirk as he stood up. "We will see results immediately unlike you gentlemen watch as I drag a spineless Europia, which has avoided all-out confrontation onto the execution ground that is the battlefield."

Augusta narrowed his eyes at him.

"Lolwy servant!"Gaudefroy warned.

"Restrain yourself, Gaudefroy."Raymond stated.

A smile grew on Shin's face.

"Now let us raise the curtains on the performance."Julius said with a smile. "Lady and gentlemen, enjoy the show!"

Then the red curtains opened revealing a screen that zoomed into a snowy white background.

A Helicarrier took off from area as an old man wearing a coat watched.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

The sky was light blue, but the leaves were falling down and the weather was getting a bit cold.

Leila was having a conversation with Rei.

"So my secret is out."Rei admitted as she placed her tea cup down. "You now know I'm a immortal witch instead of a normal girl..."

"The Great Granny told me I have received a power from a witch, when I first saw you."Leila said.

"That witch and I are close friends for a long time..."Rei said quietly. "And that power she gave you was Geass."

"Geass?"Leila asked.

Rei nodded in response.

"It's a supernatural ability which certain people can bestow upon others, my friend is the only one that grants the power."She explained.

"I see...and you?"Leila asked.

"I'm a code bearer, which means I can live for a long time."Rei commented before taking a sip of her tea. "And it's not wonderful as it sounds..."

"Even if you are a completely different person, you are still a good friend, Rei."Leila admitted with a smile. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, Leila that means a lot."Rei said with a smile.

Then the wind blew gently around them.

* * *

Later that Night...

Ryo, Ayano, Yukiya, Rei and the rest of group were watching the video of the reports of the terrorist attack on the power plant.

"Do you think this is true?"Ferirri asked.

"They say there's been attacks in Geneva and Berlin too."Kate said checking pad.

"Do you suppose it's happening all over Europia?"Ferirri asked.

"There's panic and rioting in the cities."Sarah said looking at her phone pad. "This is terrible..."

"They say it was set off by the North Sea bombing."Chloe said.

"Social messaging sites are always full of BS."Yukiya commented.

"But there are so many posts."Ayano said.

"Human beings react strongly to bad news and spread rumors without knowing if it's even true."Yukiya replied.

"Right, nothing spreads faster than nasty rumors."Hilda said.

"Are you saying that someone's deliberately spreading bad rumors?"Ryo asked.

Yukiya just shrugged.

"Who would do that?"Chloe asked.

This made everyone in deep thought.

Rei went on her pink iphone and opened the video that has been reporting the bad rumors.

Her eyes widen in utter shock and disbelief of who the person was.

 _"Lelouch?!"_ She thought.

 _"Attention, citizens of the United Republic of Europia."_ Julius said. _"We are the World Liberation Front, the Ark Fleet, our goal is the true liberation of the people, who suffer under the oppression of a foolish policy makers, we have destroyed your offshore power plant in the North Sea, the judgement of the Gods will be passed upon those who wallow in foolish culture and live in the tranquility of decadence, soon stars of destruction will fall on Paris, repent and mend your ways! That is the only way that you will survive!"_

Then the video went off.

* * *

Back in Caesar's Palace Operational Command Center...

Julius, Suzaku, Jessica and the men watched the video of the destruction in Paris.

 _"Why do I feel like I saw a scene like that before..."_ Jessica thought.

"The ideal tool for controlling people is fear."Julius said with a smile. "And nothing overwhelms people more than an unseen fear."

 _"Scoundrel."_ Andrea thought with a frown.

"Duke Velaines."Julius said looking at the Grand Duke. "Order all your forces to advance."

"If we march on Europia now, countless innocent civilians will be caught in the crossfire."Augusta stated.

"Innocent civilians?"Julius asked with a frown and chuckled. "One cannot achieve victory if overly concerned with civilian casualties."

"Lord Kingsley!"Augusta said angrily and stood up from his throne.

"His Imperial Majesty is only interested in victory."Julius reminded and smirked. "You do not take his orders seriously enough, no, you harbor rebellious intent."

Hearing this made the Grand Duke froze.

Julius stood up from his seat.

"I hereby place you under arrest for treason against His Imperial Majesty."His said and pointed the Imperial Scepter at the Grand Duke.

Augusta gritted his teeth in shock.

"He planned this..."Micheal said.

"Damm you!"Gaudefroy growled and stood up from his seat.

This earned Suzaku and Jessica's attention.

"How dare you treat His Highness in this manner-"Gaudefroy said angrily and grabbed Julius by the collar.

Then Suzaku did a spin and kicked Gaudefroy on the face making him fell on the floor.

The Honorary Britannian stood next to the Military Advisor.

"Be advised that defying Lord Kingsley is tantamount to treason."Suzaku stated.

"It would be unwise if my father ends up hearing about this."Jessica commented firmly with a small frown as she went next to Suzaku and Julius.

Shin stood up from his seat.

"Her highness is right."He admitted. "I believe that obeying Lord Kingsley's commands for now is in your best interests, Highness, please give the order."

"Lord Shaing..."Augusta said feeling shocked at one of his Knights betrayal.

* * *

In Castle Weisswolf...

Akito and Rei were with Leila in her office.

"Reports say that Clement Industries has been damaged by rioters."Akito said.

"Fake stories and rumors are only fanning everyone's anxieties."Leila said.

"At least is not reality."Rei said as Eliza purred at her touch.

Then the phone rang and Leila answered it.

 _"Leila, I finally found you."_ Ioan said. _"Surely you've had your fill on playing soldier, it's time to give it up."_

Leila was surprised at his statement.

 _"Britannia is using false intel to rile up the masses."_ Ioan said. _"The North Sea power plant is still there, it hasn't blown up, Britannia is certain to invade under cover of all this chaos, so come home right away."_

Leila closed her eyes.

"Thank you for worrying about me."She responded. "But I'm looking for a different sort of freedom."

 _"Leila-"_ Ioan started.

Leila then placed the phone down.

 _"I guess he cares about her..."_ Rei thought.

* * *

Back in her guest room...

Jessica didn't feel like the mood to sleep for the past few days she has been tired, moody and having headaches for no reason.

She removed her bow and started brushing her hair, while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Inequality, racism, destruction..."Jessica whispered. "How corruptive the world is..."

Then her eyes widen making her drop her brush.

Jessica put her hand on her tummy in sudden realization feeling a small bump. "Oh my gosh...I'm...!"

She paled as her eyes glowed red before making her fake dark amethyst eye color to dark sapphire blue.

"Lelouch..."She whispered.

* * *

In Caesar's Palace Visitor Parlor...

Julius was playing chess with Shin, while Suzaku stood behind him.

"It was foolish of Duke Velaines to defy the emperor."Julius said. "Perhaps one could say his time has come and gone?"

He let out a chuckle that echoed in the room.

"He is under arrest for now, but he will be beheaded before His Majesty."Julius commented.

"What of the Great Nobles?"Shin asked.

"I doubt that they have the backbone to attack the Britannian homeland."Julius said. "I shall guide Euro Britannia."

He then moved his last black piece.

"Checkmate."Julius said.

"Well played."Shin said with a smile.

Julius chuckled as he picked up the White Queen.

"You projected the real world onto this game, didn't you?"Julius asked. "At one point, I would have lost had only sacrificed your queen."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."Shin replied.

"There are things that you cannot bring yourself to sacrifice am I wrong?"Julius asked. "Everyone posses such a weakness a parent, a sibling, a friend or a lover perhaps? But I'm different."

"You are?"Shin asked.

"What I must protect what I am willing to lay down to protect is His Imperial Majesty and no one else!"Julius stated firmly.

But then his eye widen in shock making him drop the White Queen on the floor, he held his eyepatch when his left eye was beginning to hurt.

"His majesty-his majesty!"Julius said weakly.

Then a image of Charles and geass symbols on his eyes flashed on his mind.

Julius screamed as he pushed the drinks and the chess pieces on the floor.

Suzaku looked at him in sudden realization.

"Wh-Who's there?"Lelouch said as he held his head in pain. "Who are you?!"

Shin stood up from his seat.

"N-No I'm different!"Lelouch said. "Th-This...what is this place? Where am I? The Tokyo Settlement? No, Kamine Island?"

Then his purple eye flashed red.

"Get out of my head, Julius Kingsley!"Lelouch shouted as he fell in his knees.

"Lord Kingsley-"Shin said.

"He seems to be out of sorts."Suzaku replied. "I am terribly sorry, Lord Shaing, but I must ask you to leave."

"When I heard of the Ark Fleet Plan, I was reminded of a certain terrorist."Shin admitted. "The name of a terrorist in Area 11, Lord Kinglsey's elaborate plan bears a striking resemblance to one used by that terrorist, no, it is the very same."

"What are you implying?"Suzaku asked.

Shin pointed at Julius and smirked. "He is the rebel, Zero."

"Zero is dead!"Suzaku snapped. "Executed by the Emperor!"

"Suzaku Kururugi."Shin said. "The very fact that you, a Knight of the Round are guarding him proves it, the same I would say to the woman your protecting that wears a mask of a princess."

"Any further groundless speculation will not end well for you!"Suzaku growled as he took a gun and pointed at Shin.

"I respect you Kururugi."Shin replied with a smile. "To think that you, the son of Japan's final prime minister would become the Knight of its conqueror and partner in crime..."

"What of it?!"Suzaku demanded.

"It's brilliant."Shin said with a smirk.

Suzaku fired a bullet at him as a Knightmare burst into the room and blocked the bullet.

Then more Knightmares burst in.

"The Order of Micheal!"Suzaku growled.

He did a leap as one of the Knightmares tried to hit him and took out his key to summon the Lancelot, which luckily Jessica allowed for him to take if anything went wrong.

Then the Lancelot arrived and Suzaku went in it to power it up.

The Lancelot took out his sword.

"Lord Shaing..."Suzaku said. "He's barging into the quarters of His Majesty's emissary with Knightmares the Order of Micheal's idea of manners?"

 _"We're facing a Knight of the Round, but there's nothing to fear!"_ Jean stated as her Knightmare held its sword. _"Slay Lancelot and win glory for your family name!"_

The Lancelot started fighting the Order of Micheal, while protecting Julius from the blasts.

The destroyed Knightmares made some blood get spilled on Shin's clothing from the killed pilots.

 _"Stay calm!"_ Jean stated. _"It's just one Knightmare!"_

"These fools-"Suzaku growled.

The Lancelot started making his escape to the Hall followed by Jean's Knightmare and two more.

* * *

Shin picked up a gun and walked up to Julius.

* * *

The two Knightmares started firing gun shots at the Lancelot, but he continued dodging the bullets.

As quick as the Flash, the Lancelot destroyed two of the Knightmares leaving only Jean's Knightmare standing.

The two Knightmares started clashing swords.

"Kururugi, look around you."Shin said. "At this world of blood and death, this is what you wanted."

 _"You're wrong!"_ Suzaku snapped. _"I don't want to fight!"_

"You are the same as me."Shin replied. "You hate the world and have lost faith in humanity."

 _"Your wrong!"_ Suzaku protested.

"You want to use that white demon and destroy everything, don't you?"Shin asked and smiled menacingly. "Your just like me."

Shin pointed his gun at Julius.

"Your Majesty!"Lelouch shouted and removed his eyepatch revealing his Geass eye in pain and whispered. "What is this place? Where am I? Jess...Nunnally..."

He then collapsed on the floor.

"Now I see."Shin said. "You're the Eleventh Prince that rumors speak of."

"Leave him alone!"

Shin turned and saw Jessica running towards to punch him.

But he twist her wrist and throws her on the floor like she was a doll.

"You monster..."Jessica whispered.

The Lancelot continued fighting Jean's Knightmare and spots Jessica on the floor.

"Jess!"Suzaku called out.

The Lancelot slashed Jean's Knightmare and slashed it with his sword.

But he didn't kill her.

"The White Devil..."Jean whispered.

"I can see the darkness that lies in the depths of your heart,Suzaku."Shin said glancing at the direction, where he saw Suzaku at the top of the Lancelot.

He then let out a dark chuckle.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

The group was in a meeting.

Rei sat next to Yukiya and Ayano.

"The large scale blackout in Paris was not caused by a terrorist attack on the offshore power plant."Leila stated. "The North Sea power plant is still there, unscathed."

"What about that video on the net and TV?"Klaus asked.

"An elaborately constructed video file."Leila replied showing it on the large red screen.

"But the net says there have been attacks all over Europe."Klaus said.

"All the reports are fake."Leila admitted. "They're using false stories and rumors to whip the people of Europe and set off riots."

"Then the Ark is fake too?"Klaus asked.

"No, the Ark does exist."Leila answered. "A giant flying weapon would deal a powerful psychological blow, however that is...a bluff."

"A bluff? Just for show?"Klaus asked.

"Yes."Leila stated. "We believe that it is not equipped with high-yield bombs and is not a offensive weapon, it is an ingenious plan meant to prey on human fears to put down the riots, I believe we must reveal the Ark's true nature."

"You want to use the Wyvern Squad to do it?"Klaus asked.

"Yes."Leila said. "But someone who could devise such a devious plan would not have overlooked the possibility on an assault against the Ark that is why-"

"Count me in."Ryo admitted. "We have to go, right?"

"Of course."Yukiya said.

"I'm in."Ayano replied.

"Me too."Rei added.

"I can get the job done myself."Akito admitted.

This surprised everyone.

"Come again?"Ryo asked walking up to him.

"If you came along, you would only get in the way."Akito stated.

Ryo punched him in the face. "Don't act so tough!"

Akito punched him back. "You'll just-"

The two boys started fighting each other.

"Stop it!"Leila protested.

"Would you two cut it out!"Rei growled.

"Let them go at it."Ayano admitted.

"Ryo thinks the world of Akito."Yukiya said.

"Anna would you like some tea?"Mrs Randall asked. "It's delicious."

"Mrs Randall..."Anna said.

"Shouldn't we do something?"Oscar asked.

"Ah, to be young again."Klaus said with a smile.

"They're really hanging in there."Yukiya said as he stood up.

"But that might be all they have."Ayano commented.

"I guess so..."Rei said.

Akito and Ryo both caught their breaths after fighting.

"Even if you're worried, we'll all come back together."Ryo stated.

Akito looked away. "Suit yourself."

Ryo smiled at him.

Rei looked down in sadness thinking of two friends she missed very much.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	36. ATE Episode 4:Memories of Hatred Part 1

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 35: Akito the Exiled Episode 4: Memories of Hatred Part 1**

 _Revolutionary Calendar, year 228  
_

 _After the battle of Slonim, Rei and the others were standard in Warsaw, where their experiences their bonds of trust._

 _Meanwhile, riots engulfed Europe as a result of a cunning scheme by Military Advisor, Julius Kingsley.  
_

 _Rei and the others leave for the Ark to prevent a Britannian invasion._

* * *

Outside Castle Weisswolf...

It was early morning and the sun was rising up, Akito, Ryo, Ayano and Yukiya were in a rocket.

But this time they had confident faces on their looks.

* * *

Inside Castle Weisswolf...

Leila and Rei were with the others.

"Hilda, Chloe, give me a final check on the Alexander Variants."Anna ordered.

"Everything is okay, boss."Hilda replied with a smile looking at her screen.

"They're working perfectly."Chloe added.

"T-minus 8 minutes to liftoff!"Anna stated. "Countdown to liftoff has commenced, all systems nominal."

"Joe better safe than sorry."Mrs Randall stated touching her screen. "Confirm BRS."

"It looks fine, Dr Randall."Joe replied.

Leila hoped Akito and the others would come back.

"Make sure you come home safely."She whispered.

Rei held her hand. "Don't worry Leila, they will."

"Let's keep our fingers crossed."Klaus admitted.

 _"4, 3, 2, 1..."_

"All systems ready!"Anna stated.

"Main engine start!"Sarah said.

Then the large screen showed the rocket taking off into the early morning sky.

* * *

Somewhere...

In the Sky, Shin was traveling on a ship with his Knightmare attached to it.

"So that's Apollo's Chariot..."He said and a smirk grew on his face. "It's beautiful..."

* * *

The rocket flew into space and went on its small mode.

Then the four pieces that Akito and the others were in began to head down back to earth.

* * *

"T-minus 30 seconds to fairing separation, 27, 26, 25..."Hilda reported.

"Capsule reentry in 10 seconds!"Olivia stated.

* * *

In the Sky...

The four pieces turned to Alexanders flying modes and started going down.

* * *

In Castle Weisswolf...

"Separation from capsules successful!"Olivia reported. "All Alexanders show green!"

"Wyvern Squad has detected the Ark!"Sarah added. "Commencing countdown, 25, 24, 23-"

* * *

In the Sky...

Akito's Alexander turned into it's fighting mode and landed on the Ark that was heading towards him.

He went inside and saw how enormous was the inside of the ship.

* * *

In Castle Weisswolf...

"High altitude observation balloon has a lock on Wyvern Squad, Lieutenant Hyuga has arrived at the Ark!"Sarah reported and then a warning sign appeared in her screen. "Does this seem strange to you?"

A small alarm sound was heard.

"Counting to close in!"Olivia stated. "Ark interior scan data received!"

Leila notice something on her screen. "Captain Clement..."

"I've analyzed the data, but it's strange."Anna admitted touching her screen.

"How so?"Leila asked.

"It's mass is too small in relation to its volume."Anna commented. "It's almost as if...it's as if it's hollow..."

"Weird..."Rei whispered.

"Wyvern Squad is requesting weapons authorization!"Hilda reported.

"The Alexanders power plants have gone to combat output!"Anna stated.

* * *

In the Ark...

Missiles were fired at the four Alexanders.

"I was wondering if anyone was home!"Ryo growled.

His blue Alexander started shooting at the missiles.

 _"There's more than I thought."_ Akito thought.

* * *

In Castle Weisswolf...

"They appear to be engaging the enemy!"Sarah reported.

"Engaging who and how many?"Leila asked.

"Still analyzing data!"Hilda replied.

Klaus rubbed his head, while Rei had a worried look on her face.

"Commander! Emergency transmission from joint HQ!"Sarah stated.

"Joint HQ?"Leila asked.

"Who is it from?"Rei asked.

"It's a direct line from General Smilas."Sarah replied.

"Put it on the main screen."Leila ordered.

General Smilas appeared in the screen.

"Thank goodness, you're safe, General Smilas."Rei greeted.

"I am, anyway..."General Smilas started. "But the government and military are no longer functioning, the city of Paris is one big riot, nevertheless, I won't flee."

"General, the cause of the riots, the Ark Fleet is a plot concocted by the Euro Britannian Army."

"Can you prove that?"General Smilas asked.

"A mission is underway to get the Wyvern Squad onto the Ark."Leila answered.

"We also have confirmation that they are engaging Britannian Knightmares."Rei commented.

"We must tell the people of Europia what we have learned."Leila admitted.

"Laying out the facts at this point might not help."General Smilas stated. "Leila, people are always looking for an opportunity to vent their frustration, it's a human nature."

"But there must be still a change."Leila protested.

"If it comes from you, it might work."General Smilas replied. "You should have the words in you that will get through to them, after all you are the daughter of Bradow Von Breisgau."

Leila was surprised at his words.

* * *

In the Ark...

Akito's Alexander was avoiding the missiles.

"If there are Knightmares here, it means Britannia is behind this!"Ayano commented.

"Ayano!"Ryo called out.

Ryo's blue Alexander tried to fire at a Sutherland, but it dodge it.

"Damm, they're quick to turn tail, ain't they?"Ryo stated.

Akito's Alexander climbed up and shot down one of the Sutherlands.

He notice the design of the Knightmare.

"This thing is a..."Akito started.

Before he could finish he quickly dodged the incoming blasts from a Sutherland.

But then it got destroyed by Yukiya's Alexander that was holding a blaster.

"Those are drones."Yukiya said with a smile.

"They must not think much about us!"Ryo stated as his Alexander shot down a Sutherland drone.

"There's a ton of these things!"Ayano stated. "Hey, do you read me?"

Then Ayano's Alexander did a leap and shot down three Alexanders.

Akito's Alexander was getting shot by the missiles of Ashley's Knightmare.

"DIE!"Ashley shouted menacingly.

Akito's Alexander did lots of leaps to avoid the enemy's strong missiles.

"Akito!"Ryo called out.

Ryo's Alexander went down and tried to shoot at Ashley's Knightmare, but it was too strong.

"Ryo!"Ayano called out.

Ayano's Knightmare began to avoid the Red Knightmare's missiles.

"Die!"Ashley said wildly. "DIE!"

Yukiya's Alexander hid in a side, while he checked the enemy's Knightmare.

"That's the Red Knightmare...I don't believe it."Yukiya said quietly.

He shot a missile at Ashley's Knightmare, but it didn't explode.

"Schrotter steel armor!?"Yukiya said with a hint of shock.

* * *

Meanwhile in Castle Weisswolf...

Leila was doing a speech in a screen that was showed around Europe.

 _"People of Europia there is something that I must tell you, please understand how foolish it is to start rioting in response to Britannian media manipulation."_ She said. _"We are a unit that fights Euro-Britannia covertly, what's more, our soldiers the ones fighting on the front lines are the people we call Elevens and keep segregated in internment camps: Japanese, out of fear we are robbing the Japanese out of their freedom..."_

* * *

In the Ark...

Ashley's Knightmare was shooting at Akito's Alexander.

"You're not getting away from me!"Ashley stated with a evil smile. "I'll kill you!"

"He's after Akito."Ayano said in realization. "Yukiya! Ryo! Cover me!"

Ayano's Alexander avoided the shoots, while Ryo's Alexander started shooting at the Red Knightmare.

"It's all yours, Akito!"Ryo admitted with a smirk.

* * *

In Paris...

People were listening to Leila's speech.

 _"Britannia's flying weapon does not exist."_ Leila said. _"After controlling the people of Europia with fear and causing them to riot, they will invade and occupy us militarily, why do we hurt one another? Are human beings really that sad? We mustn't be ruled by hatred! We should have freedom in all respects! However with freedom comes responsibility so that we may live like human beings and make the world a better place! My father, Bradow Von Breisgau believed that this was the freedom championed by Europia!"_

* * *

In the Ark...

Ashley's Knightmare began to shoot Akito's Alexander and damaging it a little bit.

Akito fell under the influence of his brother's Geass and started beating up the Red Knightmare.

"Die..."He said with a menacing smile as his eyes glowed red. "DIE!"

Even Yukiya, Ryo and Ayano started to fell the influence.

"This is..."Yukiya whispered.

"It's happening again!"Ryo stated feeling the influence.

"Akito! No!"Ayano shouted as she shook her head.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

Rei notice something unusual in Akito's brain waves.

"What?"She whispered as she touched the screen. "That influence again..."

"I'm seeing a spike in Akito's brainwave pattern!"Kate stated.

"The neuro-devices are out of control!"Ferirri admitted.

"The BRS has activated?"Mrs Randall asked. "Joe, record it!"

"Dr Randall, there's no time!"Joe stated.

* * *

In the Ark...

Akito's Alexander began to damage the Red Knightmare Knightmare even more.

"Die..."Akito whispered with a menacing smirk. "DIE!"

Akito's Alexander activated it's sharp sides of his hands and started slashing Ashley's Knightmare.

"Damm you, angel of death!"Ashley growled. "You won't take me!"

The Red Knightmare tried to attack the White Alexander, but it quickly started to slash its sword to Ashley's Knightmare hatch.

"Die..."Akito whispered.

 _"Don't do it, Akito!"_ Rei called out.

Akito gasped as he snapped out of the influence and opened the Red Knightmare's hatch causing Ashley to roll out to the floor.

"Joannes..."He growled taking out his gun. "You killed Joannes!"

Akito's Alexander approached Ashley and grabbed him from the ground.

"Kill me, go on!"Ashley said coldly. "Kill me like you killed Joannes, angel of death!"

"Die..."Akito whispered with a menacing smile.

His Alexander started to strangle Ashley making a bit of blood come out his mouth.

Then an image of Rei wrapped around him.

 _"That's enough Akito!"_ She said. _"If you kill him, it will be the same as killing yourself, Sam...your mother would never have wanted this!"_

She held him tighter as tears went down her face.

 _"Akito live with us!"_ Rei begged. _"Akito, live!"_

Akito snapped out of the influence and his eyes were normal blue again.

* * *

In Europe...

 _"Now is the time when we must claim true freedom for ourselves!"_ Leila stated. _"I won't give up! I won't run away and I stand with you!"_

"Leila Breisgau! Leila Breisgau!"the people chanted. "Leila Breisgau! Leila Breisgau!"

The people took Leila's words by heart and started chanting her name.

* * *

In the Ark...

Akito's Alexander lets go of Ashley and he dropped on the floor catching his breath.

The other three Alexanders went next to Akito's Alexander.

Akito went out of his hatch and Ashley pointed his gun at him.

"Go ahead and shoot me."Akito replied. "I'm the one, who killed your teammate."

Ashley glared at Akito and fired his gun at him.

But then not a single bullet came out.

Ashley threw his gun in the floor.

"Crap, I'm out of bullets."He said bitterly as he sat down. "This just isn't my day...right Joannes?"

Ashley smirked at Akito, who just looked at him in sadness.

"For the love of..."Ryo said with a smirk.

"What a corny plot twist."Yukiya said with a smile.

"Don't poke fun, Yukiya."Ayano stated with tears as she dried them.

"Fine whatever."Yukiya replied.

Unknown to them, there were actually bombs in the Ark causing purple smoke to come out of it and explode.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

"All Wyvern Squad beacons have vanished!"Chloe reported.

"What in the world happened?"Anna asked in shock looking at her screen.

"Ark Status?"Leila suggested.

"It disappeared at the same time!"Sarah stated. "Re-scanning now!"

"Did the Ark explode?"Olivia asked.

"No, it can't be..."Rei said.

"Akito..."Leila whispered in worry.

"Why? Why have we lost their vitals?"Ferirri asked.

"Everyone's bio-metrics, they're..."Kate said.

"Signals from the Alexander aren't coming back online..."Hilda said.

"It's a bug."Chloe said as she typed in her screen. "It has to be."

Joe began to cry.

"Olivia, any luck?"Sarah asked.

"No, I can't pick up the guide either..."Olivia said.

Anna covered her face in sadness, while Mrs Randall folded her arms.

"It's too soon to give up Zero Unit!"Klaus stated.

Leila dropped in her knees while Rei hugged her.

Then alarms sounds were heard as a warning came to the main screen.

"What is it?"Klaus asked.

"Units with unknown IFF codes have breached security perimeter!"Sarah stated.

"They're heading our way?"Rei asked.

"Yes."Sarah replied and touched her screen. "Most likely Britannia..."

"Knightmares..."Klaus finished with a hint of frustration.

"Leila..."Rei whispered. "You have to get up, the enemy's here."

"I..."Leila said. "I can't..."

"Suck it up!"Klaus said angrily.

This caused everyone's attention to look at them.

"You still have your duties here to perform."Klaus reminded. "You have a responsibility to protect the lives of the people here, the responsibility that comes with being a commander, so protect them."

Leila and Rei both stood up then went on their screens.

"Report enemy position!"Leila ordered.

Everyone went back on their screens.

"Yes, ma'am..."Ferirri said.

"Leila..."Anna whispered.

"Enemy is the northeast!"Sarah reported. "Distance, 25km!"

"Closing in at a speed of 140kph!"Olivia stated.

"140kph?"Anna asked looking at her screen. "Through a forest?"

"Your thoughts, Captain Clement?"Rei asked as she touched her screen.

"It's a four-legged Knightmare that can gallop like an animal it could run at speed on rough terrain."Anna stated.

Rei froze at sudden realization of who it was.

"Leila..."She whispered.

"I know..."Leila replied. "Activate all defense systems!"

 _"Akito, where are you?"_ Rei thought in panic and worry as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch, Suzaku and Jessica were in a prison cell.

"Say Suzaku, Jess, it's hot today don't you think?"Lelouch asked.

Suzaku didn't say a word, while Jessica just looked down in the floor in sadness.

"Look at the sunflower isn't it pretty?"Lelouch asked with a smile. "Suzaku, Jess, isn't it pretty?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	37. ATE Episode 4:Memories of Hatred Part 2

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 36: Akito the Exiled Episode 4: Memories of Hatred Part 2  
**

Outside Elysee Palace, Presidential Office...

Snow was falling down and civilians of Europe were cheering for Leila as their light of hope.

But then General Smilas announced the 'death' of Leila Breisgau making the civilians shocked.

However it was lie.

* * *

Back in Weisswolf Castle... **  
**

In her office, Leila and Rei were listening to General Smilas speech on the holo-screen as Klaus came in and sat down.

 _"We have confirmed reports that Weisswolf Castle Base, where Leila Breisgau was stationed came under Euro-Britannia it was attacked and destroyed."_ General Smilas said. _"Even though Weisswolf Castle is located some 1000km away from our border with Euro-Britannia, our enemy crossed the border and attacked it, I shall continue what Leila Breisgau started, Euro-Britannia killed our Leila and I will make them pay for untold years, our ancestors were exploited by royals and nobility and they righted that injustice by means of the Revolution much blood was spilled in the Revolution and those who spilled it called for more, they tried to avenge a millennium of grudges by killing royals, nobles, killing all they could, but the descendants of the kings and nobles who escaped to the New World have been waiting for the right time to take their revenge..."  
_

"Looks like General Smilas regime has assumed full control of Europia."Klaus said.

Leila looked down in sadness, while Rei put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

 _"...the descendants of those fiends will attack us to reclaim the lands they were driven from by the Revolution!"_ General Smilas stated.

"The General cuts a deal with Britannia."Klaus said.

"Do you have proof of that?"Leila asked.

"I sold intel on this place to Britannia."Klaus admitted as he stood up.

Leila and Rei were shocked at his revelation.

"If the General did care about you, he wouldn't have made me your second in command."Klaus said.

"You did it to pay for your daughter's medical bills, didn't you?"Rei questioned.

"You two knew everything, but you left me at large?"Klaus asked.

"People can change."Leila replied.

Klaus slammed his fist on the table.

"They never change!"He said angrily. "Once scum, always scum!"

Leila didn't say anything, while Rei glared at him.

"Just hand over the castle and the secret weapon that's what Euro-Britannia wants."Klaus replied looking out the window. "That's the only way you guys are getting out of this alive."

"If Euro-Britannia gets their hands on the ultra-long range transport, war will spread to every corner of the globe."Leila stated sadly.

"You risking your neck to fight here isn't gonna change everything."Klaus said. "The world is not such a nice place."

"Your right..."Rei commented simply. "But it can be changed if we stand up to those, who are needed."

Leila fell silent as she looked down in her desk.

* * *

Later that Night...

The army of Order Micheal were in the forest outside the Castle Weisswolf.

* * *

The Next Morning...

Klaus, Leila and Rei were going to take a dark pink speedboat to meet with the enemy.

Rei wore a soft winter blue coat that covered her military outfit, while Leila wore a red coat.

"Please stand back a bit."Oscar said as he pressed a button.

The trio stood back as the speedboat dropped into the water.

Leila and Rei went on the speedboat.

"Leila, Rei be careful."Anna stated.

"Don't worry,Anna."Leila said with a smile. "Prepare the Alexanders so they are ready to be disarmed as soon as the cease fire negotiations are over, do it immediately ."

"We will come back."Rei said sweetly.

Oscar went up to Klaus.

"If you go with the Commander and Major Leo, who will be in charge of Weisswolf Castle if something went wrong?"He asked.

"If it comes to that, you do it Major Hamel."Klaus replied as he walked into the speedboat with a case.

"I'm not qualified."Oscar said.

"I don't think it'll come to that though."Klaus admitted. "Keep an eye on things."

Then the speedboat took off in the river as Oscar and Anna watched.

Klaus drove the speedboat, while Leila held the silver case and Rei watched the winter view of the lake.

The trio arrived to their destination and walked out of the speedboat.

"It's gotten colder, I hope this snow doesn't become thick."Klaus commented.

Klaus, Leila and Rei then began to walk to the old ruins of a castle as snow gently fell from the sky.

There they saw Jean.

Klaus opened the silver case revealing a book and showed it to Jean.

"Your the Warwick Mole?"Jean asked.

"Yeah."Klaus replied. "This is the draft of the Commander's surrender document, our only condition is that you allow all base personnel to leave unharmed."

Leila and Rei's attentions were on Shin, who stood up from his seat and three of his men were behind him.

"Since you were our spy, I could arrange for asylum in Euro-Britannia, if you wish."Jean said looking at the book's files.

"True...I might take up on that."Klaus admitted looking at the two girls.

Rei gave him a small glare.

Leila walked to Shin and they shook hands.

Shin then turned his attention on Rei noticing something familiar about her.

Shin sat down on a seat with Jean at his side, while Leila sat down in the other side while Klaus and Rei were between her.

"Ancient Roman Ruins...you have excellent taste, Colonel Malcal."Shin said.

"Do you find my terms acceptable?"Leila asked.

"There is no need to rush."Shin replied with his arms folded. "We have time to think a girl like you planned the Ghost of Hannibal operation, it's quite a surprise, we Euro-Britannians suffered heavy losses as a result, no please, don't misunderstand, I had no desire for revenge against you on the contrary, I wish to thank you."

"Thank me?"Leila asked.

"The foolish Euro-Britannian nobles refuse to let go of that chivalry nonsense that's a relic of the Middle Ages ."Shin said with a smile. "You struck fear into their hearts."

He then let out a mad laugh.

 _"He's nothing like you, Sam..."_ Rei thought with a frown.

"It was most entertaining, plus Euro-Britannia fell into my hands sooner than I have planned."Shin said with a smirk.

"Lord Shaing, this is the second time we have met."Leila admitted.

"I see...you were in that Knightmare in that battle were you?"Shin asked.

"Lieutenant Hyuga...Akito called you his bro-"Leila started.

"Akito is dead."Shin replied. "I have no need for a brother, who would disobey his brother's orders."

"Akito is alive."Leila commented.

"What do you know about it?"Shin asked.

"Akito promised me he would return."Leila replied.

"She's right."Rei commented. "Akito is worried about you, he said he wanted to stop you."

"What of it?"Shin asked.

"Akito will come back because I believe in him."Leila answered.

"How revolting."Shin admitted as he stood up holding his sword and checked the view around them.

The floor was covered in snow and there was a crow.

"When I look at a simpleton like you, it makes me want to vomit."Shin said and looked at the two girls. "You two believe in him? You still do not understand? That you have been betrayed?"

A menacing smile grew on his face.

"You're referring to General Smilas?"Leila asked as she stood up.

"Allow me to edify you belief in others is an illusion concocted by the clever to exploit the stupid."Shin said. "Do you honestly feel that humans are worth believing in?"

"If you believe in others, they're sure to reciprocate."Leila replied.

This caused Shin to laugh and glare at her. "That is why you are betrayed and exploited! You need to learn that humanity isn't the least bit worth believing in with people it's every man for himself."

Leila glared at him.

"If you have plenty to Hell in others, no it goes beyond that the more miserable others are the more convinced they are that themselves are happy."Shin said with a smirk. "What contemptible creatures they are."

Rei clenched her fist in order to contain her anger.

"How sad..."She admitted.

"What is?"Shin asked with a frown.

"You are!"Rei replied angrily. "A man who lost faith in humanity and plans to kill his own flesh and b-"

Shin placed his sword on her neck.

Leila was shocked while Klaus was about to take out his gun.

"Don't move!"Shin warned.

Klaus gritted his teeth.

"You are hopeless, I see."Shin said glaring at Rei. "Then believe that you will be gone from this world before he returns."

He smirked and activated his Geass. "Die!"

But Rei remained calm as her left eye reflected the Geass command back to Shin making him cover his left eye in pain.

"What was that?!"He growled as he fell on his knees and dropped his sword.

"Don't be fooled because I wear a mask of a child."Rei commented firmly.

"Lord Hyuga!"Jean said as she rushed to his side. "Are you alright, Lord Hyuga?"

"Yes..."Shin said.

Klaus was in front of Leila and Rei while holding his gun.

"What did you do?"He asked.

"Long story."Rei replied.

"Lord Shaing, what do you hope to attack using Apollo's Chariot?"Leila questioned.

Shin stood up with his left eye revealing his Geass symbol and a smirk on his face. "Pendragon."

Rei gasped in shock. "Pendragon, the capital of Britannia?"

"That's right."Shin replied.

"You're planning to kill the Emperor?"Klaus asked. "If the Emperor died now, Britannia will...no, not just Britannia, the resulting chaos would engulf the entire world and huge wars would break out around the planet!"

"That's what I want."Shin said with a evil smirk. "I want the world to be buried in corpses."

"You're insane..."Klaus replied coldly.

"I do not accept your surrender."Shin stated as his men aimed their guns at the trio. "We will conquer that castle and kill everyone in it! Anytime I require, I will take be force...Jean kill these three."

"Commander, Major I'm sorry."Klaus said.

"You can still save yourself."Leila stated.

"Not even a guy like me could do something that shameful."Klaus said with a small smile. "Stand back."

He pointed his gun at Shin as Leila and Rei stood back.

"You don't know when to give up do?"Shin asked with a smirk.

His men pointed their guns ready to fire.

Then a blue missile fired from the sky and was heading to the small island.

"Take cover!"Klaus warned.

Klaus and the two girls went out of the way as the missile hit the Ancient Ruins.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

"Am I crazy or was that an explosion shock wave?"Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I think that must been..."Olivia started.

"I'm receiving some kind of transmission!"Chloe stated.

"The Alexander beacons are back online?"Hilda asked looking at her screen.

 _"Guys do you hear me?"_ Yukiya asked. _"Wyvern Squad here! If you read me, response!"_

"Yukiya!"Sarah said in relief.

 _"Hey Sarah!"_ Yukiya said. _"Long time, no hear! You sound well!"_

The members cheered at the survival of the Wyvern Squad.

* * *

Back in the Ancient Ruins...

The trio and the rest were alive.

"What was that?"Leila asked.

"From overhead...Akito."Shin replied as he stood up and smirked. "He's alive..."

* * *

In the Sky...

Akito and Ashley were flying to the Island on Alexanders in their flying mode.

"I see it, Akito!"Ashley said.

"Brother..."Akito whispered.

Ayano and Ryo's blue Alexanders were heading down from the air balloon ship.

* * *

In the Ancient Ruins...

"Akito!"Leila said with a relived smile.

"They're okay!"Rei cheered in joy.

Klaus was shocked.

Then the Vercingetorix came to the view.

"Aw crap! It's an Knightmare!"Klaus growled.

Shin then went on the Vercingetorix and activated it.

Akito's Alexander flew by and landed in it's crawling mode as Ashley jumped off it.

"Lord Shaing!"Ashley growled. "You got some nerve blowing up the Ark while I'm still on!"

"Shut up, you traitor!"Jean growled as she tried to shoot Ashley, but he dodged the blasts.

Ashley went behind the wall. "Get real, you are the traitor!"

"Who the hell is that?"Klaus asked.

"Quick Klaus to the ship!"Leila stated.

"Hold a minute!"Klaus protested.

Ashley grabbed him by the shirt. "Let's get out of here!"

Akito's Alexander was face to face with the Vercingetorix.

 _"You haven't changed since then."_ Shin said. _"You're still a child, you have no idea how the world works."_

 _"You're wrong, brother."_ Akito replied. _"Fighting can't change anything."_

 _"I can't allow the people of the world to go on following the same foolish rules."_ Shin replied. _"Akito, if you are my little brother, you would understand what I'm trying to do."_ _  
_

 _"Brother..."_ Akito whispered.

"Akito!"Leila called out.

"Don't listen to him!"Rei begged.

The two girls went in front of the White Alexander.

"Don't do it Akito!"Leila said. "You are nothing like him."

"You are ten times the better person he is!"Rei commented.

 _"Akito kill them!"_ Shin growled. _"No one can give you orders, but me."_

The White Alexander bend down and it's hands were trembling.

Akito couldn't kill them.

 _"Commander, Major..."_ Akito said.

"Akito..."Leila said.

"Welcome back..."Rei said with a smile.

 _"I'm getting us out of here hold on tight."_ Akito commented.

The White Alexander picked up the two girls and they went away from the forest.

They spotted the dark pink speedboat where Klaus and Ashley were on.

Klaus gave them a thumbs up.

"Colonel Warwick!"Leila said with a smile.

"Akito jump on!"Ashley called out.

"Commander, Major, hold on."Akito said with a smile.

"Okay!"Rei said sweetly.

Then the White Alexander did a big leap at the top of the speedboat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Looks like we're getting close  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	38. ATE Episode 5: To Beloved Ones

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 37: Akito the Exiled Episode 5: To Beloved Ones**

Outside...

Ryo and Ayano's blue Alexanders watched as the Sakuradite Reactor from the sky went up in flames and fell into the river.

"Yukiya!"Ryo shouted.

"Ryo!"Ayano protested grabbing the Knightmare. "You can't go there! We'll be defunct in the water!"

"Let me go! I must rescue him!"Ryo said angrily.

He then spotted a White Alexander on a speedboat.

"Is that Akito, Leila and Rei?"Ryo asked.

The speedboat was heading back to Castle Weisswolf.

"Ryo, Ayano can you hear me?"Leila asked in her comlink.

She then got a response.

"What? You say Yukiya is trapped in there?"Leila said.

"Oh no!"Rei said in shock and looked at the White Alexander. "Akito?"

"I caught his beacon just now."Akito replied.

 _"Please rescue him, Akito!"_ Ayano begged.

"Of course, I will."Akito answered.

Then Rei got a call from Anna and took out her phone.

"Yes, Anna?"She asked.

 _"Rei, what's going on?"_ Anna asked. _"That thing just fallen isn't a Sakuradite Reactor? The one of the Float System?"_

"Yukiya is trapped in it."Rei replied.

 _"Oh my goodness!"_ Anna said in shock.

"We must rescue him."Rei stated. "Do you have any ideas, Anna?"

 _"Listen there are cushion airbags in his machines."_ Anna commented. _"If we can access his Alexander and trigger these airbags then we should be able to float his cockpit."_

"How to access it?"Rei asked.

 _"The BRS can link Yukiya's system with Akito's."_ Anna said.

The White Alexander placed Leila and Rei on the speedboat.

"Okay then."Rei replied. "Akito did you hear that?"

"Start the BRS and access Yukiya's system."Akito said as he pressed a switch.

But he then notice he was falling under the influence of his brother's Geass again.

In the water, Yukiya was drowning with his Alexander.

He was unconscious.

Then his cockpit went up and floated at the top of the river.

The speedboat spotted the cockpit.

"It's floated."Leila stated and went inside. "Warwick, draw the ship toward it."

"Roger!"Klaus replied.

"Is that woman your commander?"Ashley asked.

"Show some respect."Klaus commented. "Her name is Leila Malcal."

Ashley smiled. "I heard about her."

Akito went out of the White Alexander and opened the cockpit to help Yukiya out.

He notice the wound on Yukiya's waist and he placed him on his back.

"Thank you, Akito."Yukiya whispered.

"Just rest, I'll bring you to safety."Akito stated.

"You're being too kind to me...aren't you an imposter?"Yukiya asked.

Akito smirked. "Proper irony."

Rei contacted Anna. "Anna, we've got Yukiya on board, but he's badly injured, tell Dr Randall to prepare her treatment."

 _"Okay..."_ Anna said quietly.

* * *

Back in Castle Weisswolf...

"Commander, Major Leo and the W-0 has returned through the underground."Olivia stated.

"Is Dr Randall ready?"Hilda asked.

"I've informed her of their location."Olivia replied.

* * *

In the Forest...

The sun was setting and Shin's men were retreating except Jean, who still followed his orders.

Shin went at the top of the Vercingetorix to look at the sky.

"I will kill...kill them all..."He said as his Geass activated in his left eye.

* * *

In the Prison Cell...

Lelouch was sitting down quietly while Suzaku sat on the floor and Jessica sat on the other side with her head down in deep thought.

"Suzaku could you bring me some water?"Lelouch asked. "Could you bring me some water? Please..."

Suzaku didn't reply as he stood up and went to the bunk that had a jar of water and a cup.

He poured water on the cup and gave it to Lelouch.

A relief smile grew on Lelouch's face.

However Suzaku had a dead look on his face and he then grabbed Lelouch by the throat causing him to drop the cup.

Lelouch's eye-patch went loose as Suzaku continued strangling him.

"Suzaku...please kill me..."Jessica said quietly.

Suzaku froze as a tear went down Lelouch's eye.

Jessica puts her head up revealing her face filled with sadness and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm the reason she is not breathing anymore..."She cried softly.

Suzaku lets go of Lelouch's throat causing him to cough.

The honorary Britannian closes his eyes and grits his teeth as he sat down next to Jessica.

"Suzaku, Jess, can you two hear me?"Lelouch asked. "Let's go and see Nunnally."

* * *

Later that Night in Castle Weisswolf...

Outside it was now snowing.

Leila was in her office with Klaus, Akito, Rei and Ashley, who now wore the same European military outfit like Klaus.

Ashley and Rei were stuffing their faces with sandwiches.

"The operation of Yukiya is a success."Leila commented.

"That's good because he's a good friend to us."Rei admitted before taking a bite on another sandwich.

"Thanks to Yukiya, our enemies scale have decreased by 2/3."Klaus stated. "But we are still being quantitatively overwhelmed."

"We could have the guards led by Hamel piloting the Alexanders."Leila suggested.

"Better not expecting them to be more than a supporting fire."Klaus said.

He then opened the small hologram screen that was beeping.

"I've just received some latest reports from the Clements."Klaus said.

"Can we use the drones?"Rei asked.

"Only 10 of them."Klaus replied. "It seems she dismantled of them to equip Hamel's squad."

"Where is the one that I once piloted?"Leila asked as she stood up from her seat.

"That's which Hamel is going to use."Klaus admitted.

"Well then..."Leila said.

"Don't you have a Knightmare for me?"Ashley asked as he stood up from his seat. "You're blessed to have an ally like me."

"We're opposing the Knights of Micheal."Leila reminded. "Weren't they your comrades?"

"I was about to be killed by Shaing."Ashley said with a glare and smiled at Akito. "And Akito is the one, who saved my life."

Eliza rubbed her fur against Rei's feet.

Akito smiled back at him.

Ashley walked up to Klaus. "Old man, you won't mind if I take one."

He then took two more sandwiches and ate them.

"I'm impressed."Klaus admitted.

Leila smiled. "Ashley, please pilot an Alexander for us."

"I also think this is the best."Akito commented.

Rei smiled at Akito feeling happy that he was more cheered up than before.

"You made your right choice, Leila."Ashley said with a smirk and took a bite on a sandwich.

* * *

In the Underground...

Hilda and Chloe were working.

"That red haired gentleman and his Knightmare really helped us a lot my dear Hilda."Chloe said holding a dark pink USB.

"I heard that his name is Ashley."Hilda said holding a cup of coffee.

"Thanks to him, we've made our hands on the Schlotter Steel."Chloe said with a smile.

"But he also caused a big trouble for our boss."Hilda commented looking at Anna, who was fast asleep on a sofa.

"Yeah."Chloe replied. "Both Akito's customized model and the new Alexander need their designs to be revised, our boss is really amazing."

"I couldn't help but imagine what she will build, if she had never been caught up in the war."Hilda said sadly.

* * *

The Next Morning...

The Knights of Micheal were heading to Castle Weisswolf and they broke their way to Block A23.

They were now making their way cutting the lines that they were trapped in.

* * *

In the Underground...

Akito, Ashley and their companions were in the Alexanders.

 _"W-0 squad prepare for counter attack!"_ Leila stated.

"My skill won't be wasted with this."Ashley said with a smile.

"Why is he piloting the new model?!"Ryo demanded.

"It's none of your business."Ashley replied.

"What did you say?"Ryo said angrily.

Akito smirked at their argument.

* * *

Oscar and a few men were at the top of the castle and spotted the Knights of Micheal cutting their way through.

"Enemies on sight!"Oscar stated. "Fire!"

The Alexanders started shooting at their enemies and destroying a few Knightmares.

The Enemy Knightmares started to retreat.

"All units, fall back and spread out!"Oscar ordered.

The Knights of Micheal started shooting at them as Akito and his unit came to the rescue and started fighting them.

Ashley used his new Knightmare and its sword to take down most of them.

"I am Ashley Ashra."He said. "Anyone who dare challenge me just come on!"

This caused the Enemy's Knightmares attention.

"They took your bait."Ryo stated. "How brave of them."

The Alexanders continued shooting at them.

Then as quick as the Flash, Akito and his unit took down the enemy.

But then Akito felt a familiar feeling.

"He's coming."He whispered.

* * *

Inside...

Leila, Rei and the group then heard an alarm sound.

"One single enemy Knightmare approaching at a very high speed."Olivia reported.

"Where's the video?"Klaus asked.

"One second!"Olivia replied. "Alright!"

The screen showed a video of the Vercingetorix rushing in the forest.

"It's that quadruped Knightmare!"Sarah stated.

Leila gasped while Rei gritted her teeth.

* * *

Outside...

"All forces, break into their castle and take their command center."Shin ordered.

The Vercingetorix rushed into the castle and started fighting Akito's Alexander in combat.

"Shaing, you coward!"Ashley growled.

Ashley's Knightmare started fighting the Vercingetorix.

 _"I shall kill you too."_ Shin said coldly. _"Take my parting gift."_

"You bastard!"Ashley said angrily.

The Vercingetorix was about to shoot the Red Knightmare, but then Ryo's Alexander started shooting at him.

"Ashley you're too close to him!"Ryo stated.

Then Akito couldn't stand it any longer and leapt down to fight his brother's Knightmare.

"Akito you must die."Shin said. "Destroy the world and die!"

Akito began to fell under the influence of the Geass.

* * *

Inside...

Rei gasped when she felt something wasn't right in Akito's brain wave.

"Enemy's just outside the door!"Sarah stated. "Do we serve them with poison gas?"

"No."Leila replied. "I'll talk to their commander in a open channel for me."

* * *

Outside...

Akito's Alexander and the Vercingetorix continued fighting each other.

"Big brother, please recall!"Akito begged.

Akito's Alexander made the Vercingetorix get thrown out with him.

"You stubborn fool!"Shin growled.

The Vercingetorix continued to use it's staff to destroy Akito's Alexander, who tried to avoid him.

They were now battling in a graveyard of the men that died.

* * *

Inside...

Shin's men were listening to Leila's message.

 _"We have no intention of further fighting."_ Leila stated. _"Can we end this battle?"_

"A woman?"A Commander asked.

 _"I am Leila Breisgau, the commander of this base."_ Leila replied.

Then Leila notice her Geass was glowing blue.

 _"Commander, Major..."_

Leila and Rei turned around and saw Akito looking at a old picture that showed an angel and a woman.

"I know a strange picture."Akito said. "An angel and a woman with fair likeness to you is pointed at it."

 _"Your right, Akito."Rei said looking at the image. "She looked like some kind of ancestor..."_

 _"I mean this picture..."Akito commented. "I remember it was on the wall of the room, where I was born."_

 _"Do you like this picture?"Leila asked._

 _"Not really."Akito admitted with a smile._

Then a few black crows passed by.

 _"However the kindness on the woman's face...which I like."Akito said._

Feathers floated around them.

Then Leila and Rei were back in reality.

"Akito..."Leila whispered.

"Commander?"Klaus asked.

Leila and Rei puts off their holo-screens.

"Warwick, we are to abandon the command tower."Rei stated.

"What?"Klaus asked in surprise.

* * *

Outside...

The Vercingetorix and Akito's Alexander continued fighting each other in combat.

"Akito you stubborn fool!"Shin said menacingly.

Akito's Alexander started slashing the Vercingetorix, however the Enemy Knightmare managed to pin him and started destroying it with it's staff.

"You shall be tortured to death!"Shin said with a menacing smirk.

But then Akito's Alexander moved up and they continued fighting again.

It tried to escape, but the Vercingetorix broke it's right arm and had him blocked.

Then Ryo's Alexander leapt down and the Vercingetorix slashed it with its staff.

"RYO!"Akito shouted.

Then the Red Knightmare bashed him out of the way.

"I won't let you kill any of my friends."Ashley said bravely.

But then the Vercingetorix grabbed a hold of it and threw it on the ground.

"Brother! Nooooo!"Akito shouted.

The White Alexander charged at the Vercingetorix.

Inside, the command tower exploded to the ground, but everyone was outside.

Leila and Rei began to head out to rescue Akito.

Akito let out a battle cry as his Alexander took out its sword and it hit Shin's cockpit.

The two Knightmares bashed into each other.

But then Shin came out with his sword and Akito used Ayano's samurai sword to fight him.

They then dropped to the ground.

Leila and Rei were running in the forest wasting no time to breath.

"Akito!"Leila shouted.

"We're coming!"Rei called out.

Ryo was trapped in his Alexander and spotted Akito fighting Shin.

"Akito!"He said.

* * *

"Akito!"Yukiya said.

* * *

"Akito!"Rei said.

* * *

"Akito!"Ayano called out.

* * *

Then everything froze in a blue background.

* * *

 _Flashback...  
_

 _A young Shin looked at his mother's dead body and was surrounded by other corpses._

 _"Mother..."He cried. "Have a good rest mother from now on you don't have to suffer anymore."_

 _Shin then stood up to leave the room._

 _"Big brother..."_

 _Shin froze and then turned around around to see his little brother, Akito._

 _"Big brother..."Akito said softly._

 _Shin frowned. "How are you alive?!"_

 _Akito just looked at him with a happy smile._

 _"The World is twisted."Shin thought. "How do an innocent like you lead his life? How can I do anything while you suffer? It's unbearable..."_

 _Akito looked at his brother._

 _"My dear Akito...die..."Shin said and activated his Geass._

 _Akito fell under the influence and the scene went black._

* * *

Reality...

"Big brother, please stop fighting!"Akito begged. "We won't solve any problem if we kill each other!"

"As you said nothing would be solved."Shin said with a evil smirk. "But still, people are enthusiastic about killing and you are no exception because you enjoy the fighting."

"You're wrong!"Akito protested.

"Therefore you should die, Akito!"Shin growled.

Akito's eyes glowed red.

"You should vanish from this world!"Shin said angrily.

Akito looked at his brother in sadness.

"AKITOOOOOOO!"Shin shouted and slashed his sword at Akito's shoulder causing blood to come out.

Akito gritted his teeth and glared at him.

"I'll kill you, Akito!"Shin said cruelly. "Every person has to die!"

Then he saw spirits of three soldiers around Akito.

"Stop it!"

"Stop killing!"

"Stop killing!"

"You wraiths!"Shin growled angrily.

 _"You love your little brother."_ Michele Manfredi said. _"Hence you don't want him to suffer._

 _"This kindess you have is assured to be granted."_ Maria said. _"But the action you take is not quiet right."_

"It is quite right!"Shin said with a evil smirk.

He then saw the spirit of his beautiful adopted little sister, Alice Shaing.

 _"Big brother, I'm thankful that you loved us."She said with a kind smile. "But I also think you might be wrong, this world you hate might not be hopeless as you thought at least most people haven't given up."_

Shin followed her gaze and saw Leila and Rei running.

"You're talking under the illusion!"He growled and was about to swing his sword at Akito.

Then the spirit of Sam Hyuga, their birth mother appeared in front of him.

Her hair was light violet and she wore a beautiful white dress.

 _"Please spare Akito's life..."She begged gently._

"You love Akito that much?"Shin questioned cruelly. "And you didn't kill him that time..."

 _"I love you as well as much as I love him!"Sam stated._

Shin glared at her in hatred.

"YOU LIAR!"He growled.

Shin strike his sword at his mother making her look at him in sadness and she disappeared.

Rei gasped in sadness seeing Sam being rejected causing her to stop running.

Leila stepped on a rock causing her to drop on the floor.

"Leila!"Rei said rushing to her side.

"Please stop, brother!"Akito begged.

Shin slashed his chest with his sword.

"You stubborn!"He growled.

Akito received a slash on his wrist causing him to drop his sword and a slash on the leg making him hold on a grave.

"I'll kill you, I'm destined to."Shin stated coldly.

Then Leila activated her Geass making Ryo's spirit appear in front of Shin to protect Akito.

 _"I won't let you kill Akito!"Ryo stated with a smirk._

Shin glared at him as Ayano, Yukiya and Rei and Ashley's spirits appeared also.

 _"Don't harm Akito!"Ayano said._

 _"Akito live!"Yukiya said._

 _"Your the best, Akito!"Rei said bravely._

 _"Akito!"Ashley said._

Then Shin saw all the European unit members around him telling him not to kill Akito.

"SHUT UP, YOU WRAITHS!"Shin said angrily.

He rushed holding his sword to kill Akito.

But then Jean went in front of him and then...

BANG!

Leila and Rei gasped in shock as a gunshot echoed in the area.

Shin's sword strike Jean and she shoot him on the waist.

"Please free yourself..."Jean said weakly.

"Jean...you know nothing!"Shin said coldly.

"What I know is...I love you..."Jean cried weakly.

Shin let go of his sword and she died in the cold ground.

"As foolish as my mother was."Shin said with a weak smile. "There's no saving you..."

"Brother!"Akito shouted as he grabbed Shin noticing his wound and blue Geass symbols appeared in his eyes.

Shin gasped as his eyes glowed the same Geass color symbols.

* * *

 _Flashback...  
_

 _Shin was walking in the countryside, while ittle Akito was following him and the sun was setting._

 _"Big brother!"Akito called out. "Big brother!"_

 _"Don't follow me..."Shin cried as he dried his tears._

 _"Big brother, let's go home."Akito begged as he held his hand._

 _Shin glared at him. "Leave me alone!"_

 _He then walked away causing Akito to fell on the floor._

 _Akito started to cry._

 _"Quit crying!"Shin snapped._

 _Akito stopped crying and looked at him.  
_

 _Shin bend down. "Climb on, Akito."_

 _Akito nodded and went on his brother's back as they started walking back._

 _"Big brother..."Akito said quietly._

 _"Men shall not cry."Shin replied._

 _A beautiful yellow aura was around them._

 _"Big brother, I love you."Akito said kindly._

 _Shin looked at him in surprise and smiled._

* * *

Reality...

"Akito..."Shin said.

"Yes, big brother?"Akito asked worriedly.

"You are not alone."Shin said with a smile and stood up. "You have to live...live on..."

"Big brother..."Akito said.

Shin began to walk up to Jean's deady body.

"Jean..."He said.

Shin then died lying next to Jean's body and held her hand.

Leila and Rei went up to Akito.

"Akito..."Leila said quietly.

"We're very sorry..."Rei said sadly.

Akito didn't say a word as he stood up and the three of them looked at the sky as light blue sparkles fell down in the area.

Ayano and Yukiya helped Ryo out of his Alexander.

The moment he was out, Ayano hugged him and started to cry.

In another part of the castle, Anna and the rest of the unit with Shin's men were safe.

* * *

After Shin's death, Augusta the Britannian Archduke of Verance returned to power and everything was back to normal in Europe.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later...

The sky was bright and sunny.

Akito, Leila, Rei and the rest along with the former Knights of Micheal went to live with old gypsies ladies in the lake.

Rei wore the dress that had the teal top with a black and gold bodice, along with a cyan sarong and white petticoat with black flats.

Leila wore her dark pink dress with the jewel tiara on her forehead.

The two girls were looking at the lake view.

"So you decided to go back?"Leila asked.

"Yeah."Rei said with a smile. "My friend would need back up beside I need to play an important part when I come back to Japan..."

"For an immortal witch, your not that bad, Rei."Leila commented.

Rei smiled at her.

"Is this really a good idea?"

Leila and Rei turned around and saw Akito.

"Is this not?"Leila asked with a smile.

"The life here is full of fun."Rei said sweetly. "I suppose I can stay here for one more day..."

"I like here as well..."Akito admitted as they looked at their friends. "I have my family now, so many people...let's go back my commander and major."

Leila looked down sadly causing Akito to blush and Rei to giggle.

"My Leila, my little sister Rei..."Akito said.

Before they both rejoin the others, Leila shares a kiss with Akito, which he is surprised at first and Rei burst out laughing.

Then Rei goes between them and wraps her arms around them.

The three smile as they began to walk back to the others...

...their new family.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A young boy wearing a cape behind his back was walking up to a prison cell.

In the prison cell, Suzaku was asleep on Jessica's right shoulder, while Lelouch was resting his head on her left shoulder and was wearing his eye-patch again.

Jessica was blushing, while sleeping.

Then the prison door opened and two guards came in causing them to wake up.

In the entrance was the young boy known as Rolo.

"Sir Kururugi..."Rolo greeted. "How are you and the princess doing?"

Suzaku stood up as Rolo walked up to them.

"His Majesty is willing to grant another audience to his daughter Princess Jessica and Sir Julius Kingsley."Rolo said with a smile.

Lelouch and Jessica glanced at each other, while Suzaku had a firm look on his face.

"Well then...shall we go back to Britannia, Sir Kururugi?"Rolo asked.

Then the scene went black.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Akito the Exiled COMPLETED**

 **Now onto R2 YAY!**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	39. Season 2: The Day A Demon Awakens

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 38: The Day A Demon Awakens**

 _a.t.b 2018_

It had been almost a year since the end of the Black Rebellion, but only a few Black Knights were in operation.

However with a sudden twist of fate, C.C and Rei rescued Jessica from the Emperor's brain washing and she was back as Carrie Tokugawa.

Zero's right hand.

His mistress and the most wanted above all the Black Knights.

But things for her has changed quite a bit.

Carrie was in her private room wearing her usual outfit and she walked up to something.

"Hang on Lelouch, we're coming."She whispered looking down at something and smiling at it.

The thing she was looking at was a baby girl with short black raven hair that was fast asleep in a cradle while wearing a light purple dress.

* * *

In a Air Ship...

Carrie wore her usual short purple amethyst dress with gold lines on it and a matching cape behind it, also her long gloves and high heel boots that were the same color as her dress, but her hair was in it's usual color same with her eyes.

Rei wore her pink souvenir outfit and her hair was tied in a long ponytail.

She was leaning against her Knightmare the Rosen Krone ready for action.

"This is 2-D-4."C.C said in her comlink. "We're now entering Tokyo Settlement-controlled airspace."

 _"Roger."_ the A.T.C replied. _"Your flight objective here is commercial advertising, correct?"_

"No change in that."C.C said. "As filed the duration of our flight will be fourteen hours."

 _"That is confirmed."_ the A.T.C replied. _"You're cleared for flyover."_

"Acknowledged."C.C said and smiled secretly. "I appreciate it."

 _"Nice job, C.C."_ Carrie thought with a smirk.

Urabe and a few of the Black Knights were making a toast.

"We're the only ones left now."Urabe stated. "This is all the remains of The Black Knights, who along with Zero and Carrie, once struck terror in the heart of Britannia still it's too soon to give in to despair, if Operation Flying Swallow 4 is successful, then..."

"Yes."the Black Knight Members replied.

"Forgive me."Urabe said. "Here's to you, to victory, long live Japan!"

"Long live Japan!"The Black Knights members chanted as they dropped their glass pieces on the floor crushing them.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was walking in the hall.

"Lelouch!"

"Ah not again...you are persistent."Lelouch said with a smirk and looked at Villetta.

"You are not going to get away this time."Villetta reminded.

Lelouch started running away from Villetta.

"Hey Lelouch, about what you said...that thing from last time-"A male student said.

"Sorry! Catch ya later."Lelouch stated.

"Lelouch, you come back here!"Villetta demanded.

The students cheered at Lelouch as he continued running.

"Vice prez!"

"Hope you get lucky! Go!"

"Yeah whatever..."Lelouch mumbled.

He ran to a room to catch his breath.

"You lost the moment you turned this into a contest of strength and speed."Villetta said.

"Aren't you overreacting? I mean this is just about making-up a P.E class."Lelouch said with a smile.

"No."Villetta replied. "Quit cutting class, Lelouch."

"I have more than enough school credits to pass, don't I? Don't worry."Lelouch said.

He then put two mixers together causing smoke to come out and starting running out of the room.

"It's only colored smoke!"Lelouch stated.

"Wait!"Villetta called out.

Lelouch started running down the stairs.

"Hey vice prez, hang in there!"Sokkia stated with a wink and handed Lelouch a bag that contained a chocolate croissant.

"Ah, thanks a lot."Lelouch said grabbing the dessert.

"What kinda of a student are you?!"Villetta demanded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."Sokkia said with a smirk. "Lost my head."

Lelouch made his way out and went on Rivalz's bike, where his 'brother' Rolo was waiting for him and they took off.

"I need to borrow your bike, Rivalz."Lelouch called out. "See ya!"

Shirley watched them out in the window. "What are you up to now, Lulu?"

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

While on the road, Lelouch was shown to be in the sidecar with Rolo driving.

"For crying out loud, can't they give me a break and leave me alone after school?"Lelouch asked.

"But they only do that because you are always skipping class, big brother?"Rolo asked.

"Because I find them insufferably boring."Lelouch said with a smile and took out the chocolate croissant. "Here, have some it's from Sokkia."

He puts the croissant on Rolo's mouth causing to go another side.

"Wow I can't eat and steer!"Rolo stated moving the sidecar to its usual side.

Lelouch looked at the Posters of the members of the Black Knights that were captured, executed and wanted in a big building.

Carrie was one of them.

"You're right,I'm sorry."Lelouch said and thought. _"It's been a year since Britannian Forces crashed Black Rebellion, the revolt instigated by Zero and his infamous partner Carrie Tokugawa, things are finally quieted down, even here in Area 11, when the insurrection began, all sorts of rumors were flying at one point, I considered returning to the homeland with my brother."_

"Did you hand in your career guidance report yet?"Rolo asked.

Lelouch looked at him. "Huh?"

"That's the reason Miss Villetta was so upset."Rolo said. "So, what about college?"

"Well, I haven't decided yet."Lelouch said with a smile. "I am sick and tired of being a student, but I'm not ready to get a job and join the system, either."

Rolo chuckled and closed his eyes. "A typical answer..."

 _"Besides, what could I ever hope to attain by entering the workforce?"_ Lelouch thought. _"Big corporations and the nobility would still be above me, a structured mature world, I would simply be absorbed into the hierarchy of adults."_

He turns his attention on the large screen that showed Japanese people being executed.

 _"We all need to understand that this is not discrimination, but rather, it's differentiation!"_ Viceroy Calares stated. " _The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous, belligerent race, they followed the scoundrel Zero and took up the name Japanese, it's our duty as Britannians to control and educate them!"_

 _"The Elevens lost."_ Lelouch thought. _"They didn't have the strength, if they'd only kept quiet and behaved, this place wouldn't have been downgraded to a reeducation zone, Zero, he was a fool, no matter what you try, world is just a..."_

They then arrived to their destination and parked Rivalz's sidecar.

"All right then."Lelouch said as he removed his helmet. "You can come with me but I warn you, you have to watch out because today I'm going to be breaking a law."

"Don't get caught."Rolo said.

"Cops don't scare me."Lelouch said.

"Why do this? 'Cause, I mean, you are not even doing this for the money, are you?"Rolo asked.

"Need you ask? It's because I wanna battle more challenging opponents."Lelouch said.

The two 'brothers' then went up the elevator.

 _"That's a lie."_ Lelouch thought. _"I do this out of sheer boredom in short...I'm..."_

Lelouch and Rolo went to the top level, where the Britannians were wearing fancy clothes and having fun in the casino.

They looked down to see two Japanese men fighting each other.

 _"Today's main event is a brutal match between brothers."_ the Announcer said. _"Which sibling will win? The older one or the younger?"_

"We don't belong here."Rolo said. "Let's go."

"It's simple to figure out just relax look there."Lelouch stated gesturing to the people around them. "The Britannians like ourselves are laughing and having fun, the ones who are being laughed at are the Elevens, you pretend not to notice but in the end..."

"But then why?"Rolo asked.

"I know...but it's the truth, the Elevens lost twice."Lelouch admitted. "First with Prime Minister Kururugi and again with Zero not to mention their rulers the Tokugawas since day one, how could they rebel when they don't have the strength?"

The two 'brothers' then walked away.

On the other side, a young 'man' wearing a white tuxedo and matching hat was secretly watching the scene while holding a glass of cider.

'He' put his head up revealing a certain girl's dark blue eyes underneath 'his' hat.

Then a familiar red haired girl wearing a bunny suit accidentally dropped the drinks she was selling around dropped on Lelouch's suit.

"I'm terribly sorry!"Kallen said in fright.

"No, it's fine."Lelouch said. "Don't worry."

"But I am an Eleven and you are a Britannian student this is inexcusable."Kallen said.

Lelouch bend down to look at her.

"All the more reason to excuse you."He stated. "I hate having our social class held over you like a sword."

"It doesn't matter, powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life, regardless if their oppressor is wrong."Kallen commented with a soft smile.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me."Lelouch admitted with a frown. "I'm not interested."

"I beg your pardon."Kallen said weakly.

She hold out a napkin that was secretly holding a chip.

Then Mr Black King grabbed her by the hair making her moan in pain.

"Come here."He said and looked at the Butler. "Let me take a look at you, hmm...nice goods you've got here."

"Yes, Mr King."the Butler said with a smile. "We have a large quality catch of bunnies today."

"You're wrong, sir, I'm not for sale."Kallen said in fright.

"But you are for sale."Mr Black King commented with a smirk. "You should know by now, losers don't have any rights."

The man in the white tuxedo glared at him.

"Curse your own wretched birth for not having been born with power."Mr Black King stated. "That's what His Majesty always says, isn't it?"

"His Majesty..."Lelouch whispered in confusion.

"The strong feed upon and devour the weak."Mr Black King said simply. "That's the rule, kid."

"The guy is mafia, Lelouch."Rolo said nervously.

"What an arrogant display."Lelouch said with a frown. "Feeding upon the weak are you?"

"This is the grown up world in here, schoolboy, so get lost."Mr Black King said.

"Then will the adult world devour the student or is it the other way around."Lelouch said. "Why don't we find out the answer with this?"

He opened the case he was holding that showed a game of chess.

"With chess?"Mr Black King asked.

"Big brother, don't!"Rolo begged.

"Too late, fellows, right boys?"Mr Black King asked with a smirk and his guards laughed. "Students really don't know much of anything, do they?"

"That's not true, Mr. Black King."Lelouch stated. "You're a famous chess player in the gambling arena, aren't you?"

"So you know who I am, huh?'Mr Black King asked and cracked the nuts he was holding.

* * *

In the Prison...

Tamaki was being thrown to his cell.

"If Zero was here, you wouldn't be acting so tough."He muttered.

"Do me a favor, don't say that traitor's name again."Chiba said coldly.

"Hey, Zero didn't betray us!"Tamaki snapped.

"Shut up, you stinking Eleven!"the Keeper growled.

"Okay! Sorry!"Tamaki said angrily.

"There has to be a reason for what he did."Ohgi admitted.

"What Reason?"Chiba demanded. "Why'd the commander vanish during the final decisive battle like that."

"Stop it! It serves no purpose."Tohdoh stated. "Zero's dead after all."

 _"At least Carrie is still out there..."_ Ohgi thought sadly.

* * *

Back in the Casino...

Lelouch defeated Mr Black King in chess.

"And that's Checkmate."He said with a smile.

Mr Black King and the watchers were shocked.

"Impossible..."

"The student beat him."

"Black King lost."

"How could he lose so easily."

"Looks like you're the one who's been devoured here."Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Damn that's inconvenient." How will I ever be able to show my face in public if word of this gets around.

Lelouch frowned. "I would never spread rumors."

"No, school boy."Mr Black King said. "Not that, what I'm saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me."

"I...what...?"Lelouch demanded.

"Such a naughty little man."

The two men grabbed Lelouch and placed his head on the table.

"Now, wait a minute!"Lelouch protested.

"Cheat? But in chess how could you?"Kallen asked in shock.

"There's no way to do it."Rolo said.

"Get him and hold him."Mr Black King said with a smirk. "Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid."

"You filthy lying adult!"Lelouch growled.

His face was slammed into the ground by the men's two guards.

The 'young man' wearing the white tuxedo took a little device and pressed it's button.

"Fair play doesn't win the game."Mr Black King said with a smirk. "Learn that, school boy..."

"Let him go!"Rolo demanded.

Then a airship crushed at the top of the building making it rumble a little bit.

"Terrorists?!"Mr Black King stated as he stood up from his seat.

Kallen kicked him on the face and knocked him out.

The chess player's guards took out their guns to shoot her, but then the mysterious 'young man' wearing a white tuxedo kicked them down.

The figure removes 'his' hat revealing her long dark orange hair as she landed in a fighting position next to Kallen.

It was Jessica!

The guests started running away in fright and screaming.

"Let's move!"Jessica stated.

Kallen grabbed Lelouch. "Come on! This way!"

"H-Hey!"Lelouch protested.

"Lelouch!"Rolo called out running after him.

Urabe deploys the Knightmares followed by the Lucifer by crushing in from the top causing more panic.

 _"What is this? What's happening? What!?"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

"Big brother this way!"Rolo said as he grabbed Lelouch's hand.

They started running away from the two girls.

"No, wait a minute!"Jessica protested.

* * *

In Urabe's Knightmare...

"We what?! Lost sight of the target?!"He demanded.

 _"Yes, that is correct."_ A Male Member said. _"We will be going in now."_

"Understood."Urabe replied.

* * *

In the Tower...

The two 'brothers' and the citizens were running away in the Mall level.

Most were trying to get the stairs.

"Elevens can take the stairs! Elevens use the stairs!"

"We're overloading!"

"Don't push it!"

 _"Terrorists?! What are leftover fragments of the Black Knights doing here?"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

Then the Rosen Krone crushed in front of Lelouch and offered it's hand out to him as Zero's Burai appeared next to it.

Lelouch looked at the Knightmare in surprise.

Then the Sutherlands crushed in.

"Britannian Military!"Rolo said in relief.

The Rosen Krone and Zero's Burai started shooting at the Sutherlands.

* * *

In the lower level...

Kallen rushed to meet up with her fellow allies.

"Filthy Britannians!"Kallen muttered. "Sorry, I wasn't able to bring him here like we planned."

"Don't sweat it."Isao admitted with a wink as he opened the van revealing the Guren. "Urabe and the others are already looking for him."

"Understood."Kallen replied and took out her key as she went inside the Guren to activate it.

* * *

Lelouch and Rolo found a safe place to hide.

"Rolo, this way!"Lelouch stated.

Rolo rushed in as his older brother shut the door catching their breaths.

 _"What the hell is going on?"_ Lelouch thought and remembered the Rosen Krone. _"That Knightmare earlier...was it trying to..?"_

"Lelouch, what will we do now?"Rolo asked.

"Don't worry."Lelouch commented as he walked up to him. "We'll be all right, I promise you, I'll get us out of here, we will be able to get away."

"Yeah... I'm sure."Rolo said with a smile. "We'll be fine, we're..."

"Rolo!"Lelouch called out.

He pushed his little brother away from a Black Knight member that was going to shoot him.

Then the building around them started to break causing Lelouch to lose his balance.

Rolo tried to grab his hand, but it was too late.

Lelouch fell to the ground beneath.

"Lelouch!"Rolo shouted.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Shirley, Milly and Rivalz were doing gardening. **  
**

"And now Lelou's giving all of his same bad habits to Rolo."Shirley said with a frown.

"Admit it, Shirley."Milly teased. "You're worried about your darling Lulu."

"No, I am not!"Shirley snapped and blushing.

"There she goes again.."Rivalz commented with a smirk.

"Whatever..."Shirley muttered.

* * *

Back in Babel Tower...

"R...Rolo? Rolo!"Lelouch called out.

But there was no response.

He checked his phone that no signal.

 _"I'm out of range? What do I do now? At this rate, we'll both be..."_ Lelouch thought. _"No, I have to try and save him, the least I should be able to do is save my only brother! Even I ought to have enough strength in me to do that I have to..."_

Lelouch made his way up, but when he arrived he was shocked to see so many people dead.

 _"Terrorists are responsible for this? But Elevens were killed too..."_ He thought as he trampled.

Lelouch covered his mouth from vomiting and notice one of the dead girls holding an image of Zero.

 _"Are these people still counting on Zero to rescue them?"_ He thought in shock.

Lelouch became more shocked when he saw the Rosen Krone standing in front of the dead bodies.

He reacted immediately and fell backwards onto his hands.

 _"Carrie Tokugawa, Zero's right hand...what do I do?"_ Lelouch thought in shock. _"Will she kill me? Even if I run..."_

"Lulu..."

Lelouch was surprised to hear his nickname.

The cockpit of the Rosen Krone opened and Carrie came out with her hair blowing a little bit.

"Lelouch...I finally found you..."She said with a hint of happiness and in relief as she landed safely on the ground.

"Do I know you?"Lelouch asked.

He felt like he seen this girl many times before and couldn't remember when.

"Of course you do, I came to get you out of here, Lulu."Carrie said as she walked up to him. "I'm on your side and...our sworn enemy is Britannia."

"What?"Lelouch asked in confusion.

"I'm the only one who knows you, the real you."Carrie said with a soft smile and reached out her hand to him. "And... _our_ actions..."

"What are you talking about?"Lelouch asked.

But then Carrie winced in pain when a bullet hit her in the waist making her fell and Lelouch grabbed her in his arms.

"L-Lelouch..."She said weakly and fainted.

"H-Hey! Are you all right?"Lelouch demanded worriedly.

He then saw a Sutherland and soldiers in front of him.

 _"Why are soldiers..."_ Lelouch thought.

The soldiers started burning the bodies with purple flames.

"Hold on...what are you...stop it!"Lelouch demanded and heard a female scream. "That woman is still alive!"

Then the sound of gun shots were heard making him grit his teeth in anger.

"You served your function well, good Lelouch Lamperouge."the OSI Commander said with a smirk.

"Function? What are you talking about?!"Lelouch demanded in shock.

"We've had our eye on you for a very long time now, young man."the OSI Commander and took out a journal."Wakes up at 6:59am from 7:12am watches the news with his little brother while eating breakfast, no ideological deviations with the program he watches, 8:45 am goes to class doesn't attend his morning homeroom or first period class instead, he reads on the roof, during his second period physics..."

 _"Those are things I've done today..."_ Lelouch thought in disbelief.

"I prefer to think of it as a pet diary or bait journal."the OSI Commander commented.

"Bait journal?!"Lelouch demanded.

"Or call it a trap, if you wish, for C.C and A.A."the OSI Commander said with a smirk. "But also to lure out your girlfriend out of hiding."

"No, wait, please! What's going on?!"Lelouch begged.

"Boy, I'll have you know that I am a baron."the OSI Commander said with a frown. "I'm through wasting words on bait like you now time to dispose of you and there won't be any witnesses left."

 _"Dispose? Is this...the end for me? Without even knowing why?"_ Lelouch thought in fear. _"So matter-of-factly? To hell with that! Power...if I only had power...power to escape this place...power not to lose the world!"_

Lelouch then felt something holding his arm.

He looked down at Carrie, who looked as though she hadn't even gotten a scratch from the bullet wound that had seeped blood through her suit.

Carrie held onto his face and got onto her knees, leaning up and instantly pressing her lips against Lelouch's as she watched as his eyes widen in shock and realization.

She saw the images that her geass was sending toward Lelouch as she silently enjoyed the familiar and loving feeling of Lelouch's lips on hers.

Carrie closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his harder as tears fell down her face.

Lelouch found himself in a different background.

 _"...what...what is this?"_ He thought in surprise.

 _"You desire power again, Lulu?"_ Carrie asked.

 _"That voice...the girl who was shot?"_ Lelouch thought.

" _You already possess the power you desire, Lulu."_ Carrie said. _"It's just been sealed in a cage of amnesia, remember who you really are..._ "

Then the images of C.C and Rei appeared inside their heads.

 _"Now let the seal be broken!"_ The two immortal girls stated. _"AWAKEN!"_

Then everything made sense.

 _"I see now...persistent irritation that pricked me like thorns in my everyday life, yes...huh...it was all the phony memories implanted in me."_ Lelouch thought. _"But I remember now... I am...I am...I am...Zero!"_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Lelouch wearing his Zero costume was looking at Suzaku._

 _"Lelouch, I'm not asking for forgiveness."Suzaku said with a firm look. "After all we're friends, aren't we?"_

"Yes...that's your answer, isn't it...SUZAKU!"Lelouch screamed in rage.

* * *

Reality...

Lelouch and Carrie came back to reality still surrounded by the purple flames.

"Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question."Lelouch stated.

The soldiers were shocked as Carrie stood up next to Lelouch with a smirk.

"The Tokugawa brat is alive!"

"Impossible! She was shot through the heart!"

"Man, you guys are really that stupid..."Carrie said coldly.

"If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right?"Lelouch questioned. "Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship? Is it justice?"

"There is no justice or evil."the OSI Commander replied with a smirk. "The only truth that's left for you bait is the simple reality of death."

"I see then that reality is all that remains for you as well."Lelouch said and activates his Geass. "I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you...all of you...die!"

"Yes, Your Highness!"the OSI Soldiers obeyed and killed themselves.

 _"Ever since that day, my heart simply couldn't accept it this fake life I was never able to fit into, all the time that was lost."_ Lelouch thought. _"These false memories planted in me giving me a life as one of the herd, yet...the truth continues to guide me toward itself that's right! It wasn't me who was wrong, it was the world! The world has to change, so I will change it."_

Then Zero's old Burai, the Guren, the Lucifer and the other Knightmares crushed in front of the two lovers.

 _"We've been waiting for you, Master Zero."_ Urabe said. _"Please give us your orders."_

"Very well because, after all, I am Zero."Lelouch said. "The one who'll crash the world and the one who'll recreate the world anew."

 _"Welcome back, my dear Lulu."_ Carrie thought with a smile and joy. _"And now they shall pay..."_

* * *

Somewhere...

Gino, Suzaku and Anya bowed at Charles.

"Yes, Your Majesty."Suzaku said firmly. "I have no intention of assigning this task to anyone else, the one who will kill Zero shall be me."

* * *

 **YAY! Lelouch has returned:)**

 **What will Carrie tell him?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	40. Plan For Independent Japan

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 39: Plan For Independent Japan**

 _Imperial Calendar 2018, as the Holy Britannian Empire continues its drive to dominate the world, a lone rebel was resurrected._

 _His name is Zero._

 _A mysterious girl named C.C. has given him the power of Geass, the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him._

 _Now, Zero was again challenging the Britannian conquerors of Japan with his partner in crime, Carrie_ _Tokugawa._

 _The once-proud nation now referred to only as Area 11._

 _As his actions spread like a ripple through the world, how would they effect the people of this age?_

 _For the moment, no one knows._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

In Babel Tower...

Britannian Sutherlands were attacking the Black Knight Burais.

 _"This is hopeless!"_ Isao stated. _"Let's run for it."_

"Just hold out a little bit longer, Ice."Kallen replied at her boyfriend. "Wait until Zero can get the layout of the building, we'll back you up but you got to stand firm!"

Then a thought came into her mind.

 _"Lelouch..."_ Kallen thought.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"It's true."Lelouch said. "I am Zero."_

 _Suzaku aimed his gun at Lelouch, who did the same at him._

 _Lelouch's gun destroyed Suzaku's comlink, while Suzaku's bullet destroyed his gun._

 _Suzaku did a leap and kicked Lelouch on the floor._

 _"Ah...Zero!"Kallen called out as she tried to rush to him._

 _"It's Lelouch!"Suzaku replied as he pointed his gun at her._

 _Kallen stopped in her tracks._

 _"It's the man who's used Jess, the Japanese people, who's used you!"Suzaku said angrily. "_ _You wanna defend a man like that, you?"_

 _Lelouch's sakuradite pin was thrown away._

 _Kallen ran off in heartbreak.  
_

 _Suzaku went up to Lelouch, who gave him a smirk._

 _"Zero...this is the end of you."Suzaku said lifting up his gun._

* * *

Back in the Top Level... **  
**

"So Kallen did nothing, when your face was revealed and Suzaku..."Carrie said.

"I was defeated by the old me, by Suzaku..."Lelouch replied coldly and looked at the bait journal.

Carrie looked at him in sadness.

"...and by my biggest enemy."Lelouch finished and a glare went on his face. "He dragged me before the Britannian Emperor."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Lelouch was brought to the throne room by Suzaku, while wearing a stair jacket.  
_

 _"The former 17th heir to the Imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Britannia."Charles said. "It's been a long time, hasn't it...my errant son?"_

 _"How dare you!"Lelouch growled.  
_

 _Suzaku pushed his head on the floor._

 _"You won't use your Geass."He said simply. "Your Majesty, I have a request, please sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the twelve strongest knights of the Britannian Empire."_

 _"As a reward for capturing Zero, is that it?"Charles asked.  
_

 _"You..."Lelouch growled.  
_

 _"I told you before Lelouch that I was going to change this world from inside."Suzaku said.  
_

 _"Even if it means selling out your friends?!"Lelouch said angrily.  
_

 _"That's right."Suzaku said emotionless.  
_

 _Lelouch glared at him in rage._

 _"Very well, I like the answer you just gave him."Charles said with a smirk and stood up from his throne. "Now then, as a Knight of the Round, I order you...cover up Zero's left eye."_

 _"Yes, Your Majesty."Suzaku obeyed and covered Lelouch's Geass eye.  
_

 _"My unworthy son who raise the battle of rebellion although he was a prince."Charles commented as he walked in front of Lelouch. "Still, there's another way we can make use of you."_

 _"What?"Lelouch demanded.  
_

 _Geass symbols appeared in Charles eyes._

 _"I will rewrite your memory about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existences of Jessica and Nunnally."He said.  
_

 _"No...Geass!"Lelouch said in shock.  
_

 _"You'll remember none of it."Charles said simply. "You'll just be insignificant."_

 _"No, stop! You're stealing what is most precious to me again?!"Lelouch shouted as Suzaku held his hair tightly. "First, my mother now you've taken Jess and Nunnally!"_

 _"Charles zi Britannia engraves into you..."Charles stated.  
_

 _"Stop it!"Lelouch shouted.  
_

 _"...false memories of a false life!"Charles finished.  
_

 _Lelouch screamed as his memories of his mother, Jessica, Nunnally and as Zero disappeared._

* * *

In the Top Level...

Carrie now felt an emotion of pure hatred of the guy she once liked, but her mind made up no secret to hide her hatred especially for her stepfather since he was the one, who took everything away from her.

"C.C, Rei..."Lelouch started.

"Don't even think it."C.C replied simply. "I'm not the one who gave him his Geass."

"And definitely not me..."Rei answered.

"Where is Nunnally now?"Lelouch asked.

"I'm sorry Lulu, we tried to find her...but with the Black Knights all but destroyed."Carrie said sadly. "That's why..."

"What about Sayoko?"Lelouch asked.

"She and Diethard escaped to the Chinese Federation, she still doesn't know Zero's true identity."C.C replied. "And she didn't know Nunnally's real importance, so she can't be blamed."

 _"Also Sayako is looking after Himari..."_ Rei thought.

"But she does know about mine."Carrie commented as Lelouch stood up.

"I'll find the one who gave the Emperor his Geass and then get Nunnally."Lelouch vowed.

Then a realization came to his mind.

 _"I had a younger sister, but not a younger brother!"_ Lelouch thought. " _Wait...I have a young brother and it's Quil, so who is that kid?"_

"Lelouch, I have to tell you something..."Carrie started.

"This has the layout of the building and detail, but the ID code I need isn't here."Lelouch interrupted. "So we can't commandeer this Knightmare, can we?"

Then a Sutherland showed up.

 _"What are you doing there? That's a student's uniform, isn't it?"_ A man asked.

Carrie and the two immortal girls quickly hid behind the OSI Sutherland.

"Oh, you're a soldier, thank goodness, we need to help this man at once."Lelouch said and bend down to look at the dead soldier.

"Office of Secret Intelligence...what are the Emperor's personal agents doing here?"the soldier asked as he went out of the Sutherland.

 _"Good, his reports are accurate."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"Calares's forces don't know about me, so I can use the data in this journal."_

"There's only one survivor?"the Soldier asked.

"Yes, just you."Lelouch replied.

"What?"

"That's right, now, give me your Knightmare."Lelouch ordered as he used his Geass.

"I understand, the ID code is QR5-YK1D6."the soldier replied and handed him his key to Lelouch.

"Thank you."Lelouch said.

"Lulu...even though you need direct eye contact, are those theatrics necessary?"Carrie asked.

"I don't need comments from you honey bunch."Lelouch joked with a smirk.

Carrie giggled and gave him a flirty smile.

C.C and Rei began to walk away from the two lovers.

"If you love birds are done, we still got work to do."Rei reminded with a frown.

* * *

In the bottom level...

The Guren caught a Sutherland.

"Let me see you burst, Britannian!"Kallen said.

The Guren used its sharp claw to destroy the Sutherland.

The Rosen Krone fired sharp thorns at five Sutherlands destroying them.

 _"Well done, Q1, K1."_ Lelouch said in his comlink. _"Now, head up to level 21, P4, block the stairway, R5, left, 30 degrees, N1, fire barrage 50 meters ahead angle toward the ceiling."_

Viceroy Calares army was easily getting taken down.

"So, Zero really is just a student, huh? Well, he is something special!"Urabe said with a smirk.

The Gekka used it's sword to slash a Sutherland.

* * *

"Zero supplied more stolen Sutherlands for us to use."Isao ordered. "Get on them fast!"

The Black Knights went on the Sutherlands.

"With Zero here, we can win!"

"He'll make a miracle for us, he will!"

 _"Let's just hope, he won't abandon us again..."_ Isao thought.

* * *

In a Hidden Room...

Lelouch was checking the screen that showed the parts of Babel Tower.

"Shouldn't Viceroy Calares be making his appearance soon?"He asked.

"It's going well."

Lelouch turned around and saw Carrie.

"Jess, I send you to level 21."He said.

"I know, but there is something I wanted to ask you."Carrie admitted.

* * *

In the Palace...

The Emperor was leading Suzaku to a place that was surrounded in mist.

"It would seem that somebody is nibbling at the bait we left in Area 11."Charles commented.

"Is it C.C and A.A, your majesty?"Suzaku asked. "Or was it..."

Charles and Suzaku arrived to the Sword of Akasha. **  
**

"We do not know that Kururugi, even among Knights of the Round, you are the first one ever allowed to enter this place."Charles commented. "Even Schneizel and the others aren't aware of it."

"I'm honored, Your Majesty."Suzaku said. "But...why me?"

"Because you are the only one of the Knights of the Round who knows...about Zero's identity and Geass."Charles said.

"This place...is it a shrine?"Suzaku asked looking at each side.

"No, it's not."Charles replied. "This is...this is a weapon for destroying God."

"A weapon?"Suzaku asked.

"It is called the sword of Akasha."Charles replied.

* * *

In the Hidden Room...

"You known as Zero's mistress and the daughter of Japan's last emperor, what do you want to tell me?"Lelouch asked.

"Lelouch, you knew very little of my mother, Lady Laverna..."Carrie commented.

"Yes and..."Lelouch said.

"Lelouch now that we know that monster has a Geass that rewrite people's memories, do you think he probable used it on my mother like he did to me?"Carrie asked worriedly. "I mean she loved my father a lot there is no way, she could've loved that maniac-"

Then Lelouch comforted her in a hug as a look sadness went on Carrie's face.

"Either way, he will pay for what he took from us..."He assured with a serious look. "I promise you that..."

Carrie gave Lelouch a kiss on the lips making him wrap his arms around her waist.

"Lelouch, I'm glad your back."She said softly.

"You too."Lelouch said with a smile.

Carrie nodded as she then went up to the Rosen Krone and inside to activate it.

Lelouch then responded C.C's call. "...Go ahead."

 _"Britannian reinforcements are here."_ C.C reported.

* * *

Zero's Old Burai, the Lucifer and the rebel Sutherlands watched the sky as it was filled with Britannian Reinforcements.

"There's zillions of them."

"What'll we do?!"

"We can't beat this many."Another member said. "There's no chance."

"They're coming in from above, too."Kallen said.

 _"That's right."_ Lelouch said. _"Viceroy Calares must have arrived, the escape would be difficult that's why...I'm going to win."_

"They looks so reasonable since they brought this many..."Carrie said bitterly.

 _"The Britannians must feel certain of their victory."_ Lelouch stated. _"That clears all tasks at hand, all that's left is your level, right?"_

"We'll be finished in ten minutes."C.C said.

 _"Understood."_ Lelouch said. _"We'll make a stand here to buy you time."_

"What about Diethard's set up?"Rei asked.

* * *

Lelouch was in the Sutherland that he stole.

"The system is still running."He replied. "Everything is going according to plan."

"This is B2, a single enemy Knightmare is...Agh!"B2 said.

"What's wrong, B2? What's going on?"Lelouch asked and thought. _"An enemy deactivating his IFF? Operating on his own?"_

"Zero, this is P6. The enemy is...it's...Agh!"P6 shouted and then went offline.

"P6!"Lelouch said.

"This is R5, they destroyed R1!"R1 shouted and went offline.

 _"This isn't good and he's headed right for me."_ Lelouch thought.

The Gekku, the Rosen Krone and the Guren stood with Zero's Sutherland.

"Zero, at the very least."Urabe said. "You have to get out of here, we can move in and act as decoys, sacrificial pawns for the plan...so please."

"That's wrong, you're mistaken, Urabe."Lelouch replied. "If you consider yourselves disposable, you'll never beat the Britannians."

Carrie smiled at his statement while Kallen had a surprised look on her face.

 _"Hey Carrie."_ Isao responded.

"Isao, can you get there?"Carrie asked. "What's the enemy knightmare?"

 _"Yes, I see."_ Isao replied. _"This looks like a mass-production prototype based on the Lancelot."_

"I see."Carrie said simply. "Still this is not the time to try capturing, tell the group to destroy it."

 _"Hold it vanished!"_ A member shouted and went offine.

"Hold on, are you saying the Knightmare disappeared?"Lelouch demanded and got no response."Rei, aren't you and C.C finished preparing the level yet?!"

 _"Why are you panicking?"_ Rei questioned. _"You have your lover, Kallen and Urabe with you."_

Then the Vincent holding two swords crushed in.

"That's it, the aberration!"Carrie blurted out.

 _"You're out of your league."_ Lelouch thought. _"You aren't Suzaku and your maneuvers are no match for real strategy."_

The Gekku and the Guren charged at the Vincent.

"We've got the advantage in close-range combat!"Kallen stated.

"Too slow!"Urabe said.

But then the Vincent teleported out of the way.

"It vanished just like that..."Kallen said.

"Fast as a god."Urabe said in shock.

The Rosen Krone took out it's sword and it was in front of Zero's Sutherland.

"You want him take me down first!"Carrie challenged.

The Rosen Krone and the Vincent started fighting each other in sword combat.

 _"That can't be."_ Lelouch thought. _"It's not physically possible, it must be something else, it's closing in!"_

The Vincent took the advantage to slash the Rosen Krone, but the Gekku went in the way.

"Urabe!"Lelouch shouted.

Carrie gasped in shock.

"Oh, No!"Kallen shouted.

"Zero, I don't care if you're really a student or what your background is."Urabe admitted. "And I know you meant it when you said we're not expendable, I knew that every fighter we've got counts, Tokugawa! Kozuki!"

"Ye...Yes."Carrie and Kallen said in unison.

"Protect Zero, he's our last hope."Urabe said. "And a hope is what our people need, forgive me, Rakshata... Zero, save Japan! Help our people to lift their heads again and fight until Carrie has her birthright back! The Four Holy Swords have proven our worth..."

Then the Gekku got destroyed by the Vincent.

"Urabe...damn, use that teleportation again..."Lelouch said.

The Sutherland pointed its gun at the Vincent.

The Guren and the Rosen Krone went in front of Zero's Sutherland.

"No, wait!"Lelouch protested.

"We have to make our moves now."Kallen stated."This one's for Zero."

 _"I have more bad news for you."_ C.C commented. _"We are all finished here."_

"Then it is done."Lelouch said and took out a remote. "Urabe...your sacrifice wasn't in vain, hope begins now!"

He pressed the button causing the bombs to explode also for him, Kallen and Carrie to escape to the ground below, where the Lucifer and the others were.

Carrie activated her Geass to check the Tower's explosion calculation.

"That's it."She said. "The tower will smash the enemies above us and crush them as it falls!"

"Not just that."Lelouch admitted.

The tower headed down to where Calares army was.

 _"Your mistake was sealing off your escape route and signaling your location like that made you so easy to target."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk.

He let out a mad laugh as Calares and his men got crushed.

"Good bye, Viceroy Calares..."Lelouch said.

* * *

Afterwards...

A video of Zero appeared in the entire screens of the world.

"Isn't that Zero?"

"No..."

"I thought he was dead."

"How could this happen?"

"It can't be the real Zero, can it?"

 _"People of Japan."_ Zero said. _"I have returned!"_

* * *

The Media representatives couldn't delete the video.

"Kill the video!"

"I can't! It won't take my access code!"

* * *

In a Room...

Himari was safely in Sayako's arms while Rakshata had a smile on her face.

"That's it! The omega line that I set up!"Diethard said with a triumph smile and help up the small video high that showed Zero. "And the only one who knows about it...is Zero! Yes, I knew you're still alive!"

Himari blinked as she looked at him in confusion.

 _"Hear me, Britannia!"_ Zero announced. _"All you who have power, heed my words carefully, I am burdened by sorrow, war and discrimination, malicious deeds carried out by the strong, the same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy, the world has not changed, the people still suffer that is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary, so long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow! It begins today with the divine punishment, I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares."_

* * *

Suzaku and the Knights of the Round were watching Zero's video.

"Men of men, the Eleven's rebel leader sure popped back with a vengeance, right Suzaku?"Gino asked.

Suzaku didn't say a word as he continued watching the video.

* * *

The soldiers found out where the video's signal came from.

"Got it."A Soldier said. "The signal's coming from the Chinese Federation consulate."

"Chinese Federation?"Claudio asked.

"Has he defected?"Alfred asked.

"They broke through our encirclement. Of course! They've stayed inside the fallen building."Guilford said. "They've made Babel Tower itself their pathway, but, what about the Chinese Federation? Did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?"

* * *

Back in the Palace...

"Come on, Zero is dead, isn't he?"Gino asked.

"Yes."Suzaku replied coldly.

"So this guy is a fake? And whoever he is, if we'd just go over there and storm the consulate..."Gino said with a smile.

"...then we'd be breaking our treaty with them, risking an international incident."Suzaku said.

"He's saying that he's Zero, and Zero killed our royals the same with Carrie."Gino commented. "That give this equal status with the EU war."

"It's a slippery slope either way."Anya said simply.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

Carrie, Kallen, Rei, Isao and the others were watching Zero's announcement.

 _"Killing the viceroy and securing our escape route, he was able to do both at the same time."_ Carrie thought with a smile. _"Our little girl will be proud..."_

 _"Such cunning audacity is impressive..."_ Xingke thought.

* * *

"It's Zero."Guilford said with a glare. "The real one!"

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

 _"I shall fight against all those who abuse their power."_ Zero said. _"Therefore once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!"_

Xingke looked at the High Eunuch. **  
**

"Are you certain about this? We still haven't received direct orders from the empress."He said.

"Are you dissatisfied with my decision?"High Eunuch asked.

"No...never mind..."Xingke replied and walked away.

"Zero, you've actually founded the United States of..."the High Eunuch said.

* * *

"...Japan."Suzaku finished.

* * *

 _"Terrorists forming a nation?"_ Villetta thought with a frown.

* * *

Sayako, Himari, Diethard and Rakshata continued listening to Zero's Announcement.

 _"Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ."_ Zero announced.

Rakshata laughed while holding her smoking pipe. "A nation consisting of just one room that man is amusing as ever."

Himari giggled at her response.

* * *

 _"Race, ideology and religion will not matter."_ Zero stated. _"Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!"_

* * *

Xingke was outside talking to the Britannian soldiers.

"I trust you understand the consequences if you force your way in."He said.

"All right, we'll settle this in diplomatic chambers later."the Captain replied.

 _"Zero... how useful will he prove to us in the end."_ Xingke thought.

Then the Vincent arrived and Rolo came out of it.

"If you're Britannian, you have already been asked to leave or are you one of Zero's followers?"Xingke asked.

"I'm not sure, which am I?"Rolo questioned.

"I'm not terribly fond of riddles."Xingke said with a frown.

"Yes, I'm exactly the same way myself."Rolo stated. "What I wanna know is the truth that's why I came here to kill Zero..."

* * *

 **Aw...Lulu and Jess...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	41. Imprisoned in Campus

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 40: Imprisoned in Campus**

 _Imperial Calendar Year 2017._

 _The colony Japan now renamed Area 11 declared a war of independence against suzerain state of the Holy Britannian Empire._

 _This uprising which came to be known as the Black Rebellion was marked by heavy bloodshed and ended with a second historic defeat for Japan._

 _Since then, one year has terrorist known as Zero presumed dead has again appeared in Area 11._

 _Zero leads an armed group of Japanese known as the Black Knights with his partner in crime,_ _Carrie Tokugawa._

 _His true identity Lelouch Lamperouge, the exiled prince of the Britannian Empire._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

Zero continued doing his speech.

 _"Therefore once again, here and now I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!"_ He said. _"Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the U.S.J. Race, ideology or religion will not matter being a citizen will have but one requirement to do that which is just."_

Xingke was outside guarding the door while Rolo was in front of him.

"I came here to kill Zero."Rolo said.

The school boy was about to activate his Geass, but then his phone call rang causing the soldiers to be alarmed.

"It's my cell phone."Rolo said as he took out his phone. "Nothing else."

He then answered the call.

 _"Rolo, are you okay?"_

The school boy was shocked it was Lelouch!

"Ah, Lelouch?"Rolo asked in surprise.

 _"Thank heaven."_ Lelouch said. _"I was getting really worried because I couldn't get a hold of you, you are not hurt, are you? You're somewhere safe, right?"_

 _"What's going on here? Is the Zero making the speech right now a different person?"_ Rolo thought.

He then turned his attention back on the phone call.

"Big brother, where are you right now?"Rolo asked.

 _"Me? What are you talking about? Especially since..."_ Lelouch started.

 _"Hello, Rolo, it's me."_

"Mrs Villetta?"Rolo asked.

 _"Lelouch came back to school."_ Villetta said. _"And he's making up all the classes that he missed, you should get back here soon, too."_

"Yes, ma'am."Rolo said. "I understand."

He then ended the call.

"Well then, are you finished with your phone call?"Xingke asked.

"It seems all my business...is finished here."Rolo replied.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

Carrie and Kallen were watching the news.

 _"The ragtag remnants of the Black Knights and the man claiming to be Zero are currently hiding in a section of the Chinese Federation consulate."_ the Female Reporter said. _"However, there's no cause for alarm acting Viceroy Guilford has taken command of the army in the absence of wounded Viceroy Calares, the consulate has been completely surrounded and the public..."_

Then 'Zero' showed up with Rei.

"You have the town jumping, Lelouch."Kallen said.

"A job well done."Carrie said sweetly.

Zero removed 'his' mask revealing to be C.C.

"Naturally, a new nation has just been created in their own territory."C.C said.

"And not to mention of course, that it also just declared war on Britannia."Rei stated confidently.

C.C notice Kallen and Carrie looking at her.

"What's the matter?"C.C asked.

"When did you two switch places?"Carrie asked in surprise.

"Before the speech."C.C replied.

"But I..."Kallen said.

"His voice was recorded."C.C said. "The moment "he" appeared, it was already me, just like in a magic show."

She places Zero's mask and cape on the sofa.

"You planned it on your own."Kallen said with a frown. "We don't like it when you keep secrets from us."

"We" don't like it? You mean "you" don't like it, do you?"Rei asked with a smirk.

Kallen glared at her.

"Okay now is time for a little celebration."Carrie stated as she placed a tray filled with lot of meals that she cooked.

There was a bowl with delicious dumplings that were filled with ground meat, vegetables, mushrooms and shrimp.

Also plates that contained steamed filipino buns, fried dough sticks and chinese flash fried steak with a sweet gingery sauce and red peppers.

"Umm,what's with all this?"Kallen asked.

"Let's just say a little token of victory for bringing Zero back."Carrie said. "And for desserts its sesame fruit fritters."

"Mmm! This crispy chilli beef is good!"Rei stated as she began to stuff her face with meat.

Kallen takes a fork to take a dumpling and places it on her mouth.

She was surprised of how yummy and well cooked it was.

"Your right it is good."She stated as she took a few more bites.

"You truly are a gift, Jess."C.C stated as she ate a fried dough stick.

"Thanks, pizza girl."Carrie joked.

Then a thought came into her mind.

 _"Nobody remembers anything about Nunnally except Sokkia."_ She thought and clenched her fist. _"Lelouch's little sister has been replaced by a pretend little brother, he wasn't the only one whose memory was rewritten, the entire student council has been manipulated with as well, how **dare** they..."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Rolo went down the elevator to the secret room, where Villetta was having a meeting with the O.S.I Agents.

"Even after the Babel Tower incidence, Lelouch Lamperouge has shown no special changes."An O.S.I Agent said.

The agents glared at Rolo as he sat down on a seat and opened the small locket that Lelouch gave him on his first birthday.

"There are 180 cameras on campus, as well as 47 under cover observers."Another O.S.I Agent said. "That's 48 observers, we found no clues or information that could connect Lelouch with the destruction of Carthage's unit."

"Surveillance is perfect."Villetta said. "He has no opportunity to use his Geass, if he is Zero, it would be odd if he returned here to the school."

"And what's the status of C.C and A.A? Where are they?"Rolo asked as he opened his locket.

"If they are not in close proximity to Lelouch, then the odds are very slim that they would be in a consulate."Villetta said.

"You mean things are the same as they were before the incident."Rolo commented with a frown. "You have still no clue where C.C and A.A are."

"Those of us in the Office of Secret Intelligence will carry on our mission to capture them."Villetta stated. "People, continue observing the bait as you have been."

The adults stood up.

"Yes, My Lord."The O.S.I members replied.

* * *

At the Top...

Lelouch and Sokkia were doing their usual lessons and pretended to act natural.

 _"The enemy's center is where their surveillance data is transmitted, I can just keep acting the way I have been but the problem is Nunnally."_ Lelouch thought. _"The fact that all memory of her has been erased from everyone's minds tells me she would never show up here at school in short, the probability is high that the Britannian Emperor has my sister now along with Quil, I'm dealing with the man who'd use his own children as pawns, if they learn that I've regained my memories and that I've reverted to being Zero, Nunnally and Quillian would be in danger, I have to plan my movements carefully, first, I'll trick the people they have spying on me with Sokkia's help and then..."_

Lelouch was now walking the hallway with Sokkia.

Then Villetta and Rolo showed up and were walking up to them.

"Lelouch, make sure you come to class tomorrow."Villetta said. "You hear?"

"Yes, I hear you."Lelouch replied with a smile.

"Geez Coach Villetta, you really should have more faith in him."Sokkia stated as she forced a smile on her face and thought darkly. _"I'll be glad when I can use my Knightmare to crush you, Nu..."_

 _"Villetta Nu, a woman I once used my Geass on."_ Lelouch thought. _"I can use my Geass power on a person only once, which means it won't work on her any more that leaves my brother Rolo, who shouldn't even exist, why don't I begin by gradually subduing him?"_

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch was in the Student Council Room checking the album in the computer.

 _"Nina's gone, too."_ Lelouch thought. _"I wonder if Suzaku took Arthur with him."_

Rolo then walked up to him.

"What's up? How come you looking through the album?"He asked. "Hey, that's the student council marathon dance fire isn't it?"

"You know the Prez, she runs us ragged with all these events she likes to put on."Lelouch said with a fake smile.

Then the photo of the broken heart contest appeared.

"Oh, that's the broken heart contest."Rolo said.

"Talk about sad irony, the Prez dumps on Rivalz's heart then presents him with the award for wining."Lelouch commented and laughed.

"Weird, how you happen to escape."Rolo admitted.

Lelouch looked at him. "Huh?"

You heard the news, didn't you? Our military had Babel tower completely surrounded. So how did you do it? How did you manage to get pass them?

"What are you talking about, Rolo?"Lelouch asked. "Do you want to know how I got away from the military or did you mean to say terrorists? I took an emergency corridor, I tried to call you, but my cell won't work in that particular area."

"I see..."Rolo said.

Lelouch notice the locket that was dangling on Rolo's phone causing him to clench his fist.

 _"Locket."_ He thought. _"That's right, I remember giving it to Rolo for his birthday, no, that's wrong, October 25th is not his birthday, it's Nunnally's birthday."_

"Rolo, give me that locket."Lelouch said.

"Huh?"Rolo asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking."Lelouch said. "That's not a good gift for a guy, I'll get you something at..."

"Don't take it."Rolo begged. "You gave it to me, it's mine, please don't, don't take it back."

"Sure fine."Lelouch said. "You keep it then, Rolo."

Rolo smiled at relief and looked at his locket.

Lelouch secretly frowned.

* * *

In the Underground Sewer...

Rolo was talking with Villetta.

"Right."He said. "We haven't observed any changes in Lelouch's behavior there are no indications that he used his Geass, either."

"The order won't divulge the secrets of Geass due to its religious nature..."Villetta said.

Then an O.S.I member showed up. "Sorry, I can see you're busy, it can wait."

Rolo glared at him.

"Rolo, no."Villetta protested. "He's one of us, he's on the same mission we are..."

Rolo activated his Geass to stop time and he killed the man.

"Wait for orders..."Villetta finished as the man dropped dead.

"There's a chance he overheard us."Rolo said. "Knowledge of Geass is restricted to just us two in the Tokyo section, we can't take the risk."

"But still, how many of our agents have you killed so far?"Villetta asked in shock.

"It was the quickest and most certain method to keeping the secret or am I wrong?"Rolo questioned firmly.

* * *

Back in the Chinese Federation...

Carrie was having a shower and was in deep thought.

 _"It's been 3 days since the United States of Japan was established."_ Carrie thought. _"I doubt Britannia's going to keep glaring at us indefinitely there's even talk about ousting the council general back in the Chinese Federation's homeland and yet, we still haven't received any instructions from Lelouch..."_

She then puts on her usual clothing and notice the bracelet that was dangling on her samurai sword.

 _"Mother did you betray father?"_ She thought.

* * *

Half an hour later...

Carrie, C.C and Rei were in a meeting with Xingke and Gao Hai.

"I can drag out the extradition negotiations with Britannians."Gao said. "I think I might be able to buy us up to a week."

"I'll report that to Zero."Carrie said. "As for the Chinese Federation government..."

Then Kallen came in wearing a towel around her body.

"C.C, I was just thinking."She complained. "Wouldn't it have made more sense for you to play the bunny girl?"

Kallen then notice Xingke and Gao looking at her causing her to shriek and ran to glass shield making Carrie smirk.

"Zero is a girl?"Gao asked in surprise.

"Correct."Carrie giggled.

"I'm not Zero!"Kallen said angrily as she took a peak.

"Oh, you let on too soon."C.C said. "You have no sense of humor, do you?"

"Don't play around with Zero."Kallen said with a frown.

Rei snickered. "We can see you."

Kallen shrieked and held her towel as she went behind the glass to hide herself again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms Kallen Kozuki."Xingke said. "You are the pilot of the Guren Mk-II, right?"

Kallen was surprised. "How did you...?"

"I'm someone who takes in avid interest in you people."Xingke commented.

Then a Black Knight member rushed in.

"Hey, what's wrong?"Carrie asked.

"Carrie there's trouble!"He replied. "It's Ohgi and the other prisoners."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was watching the news.

 _"Can you hear me Zero?"_ Guilford said. _"Listen closely, I am Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford, knight of her Royal Highness, Cornelia li Britannia, beginning tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours, these two and fifty six special class-A felons, who are guilty of treason against the empire will all be executed for their crimes,_ _Carrie Tokugawa, if you value the lives of your people, then you will have Zero face me, one on one in an honorable duel, if you'll not..."_

 _"Guilford, you've really gone and done it now."_ Lelouch thought.

Shirley then came in causing him to put off the TV.

"Lulu, are you in here all by yourself?"She asked.

"Yeah, Shirley don't you have swim club now?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes, I do but you see I have to go shopping because I have to buy a birthday gift."Shirley admitted.

"Whose birthday?"Lelouch asked.

"Ms. Villetta, our counselor."Shirley replied. "They all agree I should buy it and the problem is I'm incredibly impaired of picking out present, she seems to enjoy liquor I could buy her that, but I don't know a brand she likes."

"Should I go with you?"Lelouch asked with a smile.

Shirley looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"I could help you select the present for her."Lelouch said.

"Y-You would? Seriously?"Shirley asked with a smile.

"Sure, you ready to go?"Lelouch asked.

"Yeah."Shirley said.

Rivalz was outside listening to their conversation.

"Oh, right."He said with a smirk. "Now I've got my scoop, thank you guys."

* * *

Lelouch was dressed up to go shopping with Shirley and was in the toilet to remove the contact lens that was covering his Geass eye.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In the underground of Babel Tower, Carrie gave Lelouch a small box that contained a contact lens that had his eye color._

 _"Since you are unable to control your Geass, this is for your protection."Carrie said.  
_

 _Lelouch took the small box. "It only has to block optical data, so a normal color contact lens would work fine."_

 _"Don't try to prove for information."Carrie warned. "As you've already guessed, you're holding a special lens. Although, should your Geass grow stronger than what you have now..._

 _"We'll just have to end this game before that happens."Lelouch said.  
_

* * *

Then Lelouch went out of the room and saw Rolo.

"Are you going out?"Rolo asked.

"Yeah, I have to help pick out a gift."Lelouch said. "It's a present for Ms. Villetta's birthday."

"Her birthday? I see."Rolo said in surprise. "I guess birthdays are important, aren't they?"

"Well, I'd better be going."Lelouch said as he walked passed him.

"See you later."Rolo said.

Then Lelouch walked outside and closed the door on his way out.

"Rolo!"

Milly puts her arm around his neck as Rivalz walked up to them.

"Oh, Miss President!"Rolo said in surprise.

"Rolo, you come along, too, it'll be fun to chat."Milly said with a smile.

* * *

In Omotesando Mall...

Lelouch and Shirley were in a wine shop.

"Hum, I've learned about wines but never tried any."Lelouch said.

"I'd love there."Shirley said. "How about this stuff?"

"Maybe those are too sweet, how about a Sopron."Lelouch suggested as he checked the wines.

 _"Could this be a date? If it's not, I'll make it one then."_ Shirley thought.

Lelouch notice Milly, Rivalz and Rolo were watching them from the bushes outside the shop.

 _"Just as I planned, although I didn't think they bring Rolo, too."_ Lelouch thought. _"Typical of Milly."_

The three students continued watching their friends.

"What a great topic for a next meeting of the Society of Research on Male-Female dating."Milly said.

"Am...right."Rolo said.

"Yeah, but is it fair for him to follow his own brother?"Rivalz asked in confusion.

"You're as interested as we are, aren't you?"Milly asked. "She may end up being your family member."

"She's right."Rivalz said.

"Family..."Rolo whispered.

Lelouch and Shirley went out of the shop with a wine bottle in a gift bag as their three friends secretly followed them.

A woman stared over at them, while reading a magazine at a nearby cafe.

She spoke at the microphone on her jacket's label. "Target is taking assumed route Zebra."

* * *

"Roger."Villetta replied. "Switch off with group 7, Group two, watch for contact with C.C and A.A."

 _"Yes, My Lord."_ A O.S.I female member replied. _"Cleaning the perimeter."_

* * *

The four students continued watching their friends.

 _"Can it be that he really isn't Zero?"_ Rolo thought.

Lelouch and Shirley were in a phone shop.

 _"They specifically set a trap at Babel Tower."_ Lelouch thought. _"Which means my enemy isn't the settlement's viceregal government, well I can't tell for certain who's watching me, the system itself that they are using has flaws in it."_

* * *

 _"If he is Zero, he won't ignore the execution of his people tomorrow, maybe his memory truly hasn't returned."_ Villetta thought. _"Still I don't know why Carrie hasn't made her move yet..."_

* * *

Lelouch was signing his name on a paper while sitting next to the Store Staff member.

"Excuse me, how do I fill this part out?"

"Pardon?"the Store Staff asked.

"Sorry, but could you do me a favor, please?"Lelouch asked as he activated his Geass.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"Store Staff asked.

"Well, it's like this."Lelouch said with a smile.

Shirley was listening to music on pink headphones, she watched as a couple on a seat was about to kiss each other.

She got startled when Lelouch placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm back."He said. "What were you looking at?"

"Oh, hum...that."Shirley said awkwardly while blushing. "I was just wishing I could take a ride on that cable cars sometime."

Then Lelouch looked down with a frown.

 _"It's my fault."_ He thought. _"My fault that Shirley's memories were wiped, Milly and Rivalz, too, their memories rewritten without their consent, I just can't let things go the way they are, when this is all over, I swear, I'll..."_

Shirley notice the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"The Prez and others are following us."Lelouch said.

"What? Where?"Shirley asked.

"Shirley, I thought of a terrific idea."Lelouch admitted with a smile.

Lelouch and Shirley then went to a clothing shop.

A male O.S.I member was watching them from a shop.

"Target entering store, Alpha-14."He said. "It's a small shop there's a risk, I'll blow my cover if I follow."

* * *

"Cover the front of the place."Villetta replied. "I'll send three people to cover the rear."

* * *

Lelouch went to a changing room while holding a case that contained his other clothes.

"Okay."He said. "All I want you to do is pretend I'm in here for a while."

"What are you going to do?"Shirley asked.

"I'm going to sneak out of the store and surprise the Prez and others."

"Sure, I gotcha."Shirley said with a bright smile and closed the green curtain.

 _"I don't normally shop here."_ Lelouch thought. _"I hope they don't have any surveillance cameras or microphones, Shirley thinks this is only a harmless prank even on the off-chances that something goes wrong, I won't cause any trouble for her, I used my Geass to make the preparations, now all Sokkia has to do..."_

* * *

A security guard received a call.

"Hello, Omotesando Mall Security, may I help you?"He asked.

The guard received an answer.

"The Black Knights?"the Security Guard asked alarming the others.

 _"We have planted a bomb in the mall and we will detonate it if all our following demands are not met immediately."_ Sokkia stated with a smirk.

* * *

Milly, Rivalz and Rolo continued watching Shirley in the shop.

 _"No, he can't be Zero."_ Rolo thought.

 _"Paging Mr. Maximillian from the Hakodate settlement."_ the Announcer said. _"Paging Mr. Maximillian from the Hakodate settlement, you have a phone call."_

This caused the people to worry.

"That means a..."

"A terrorist warning."

"It must be the Black Knights."

"Zero's been resurrected."

"Keep your voices down."

"The customers will hear."

"But..."

* * *

"A bomb threat has just been made to Omotesando mall, my lord."An O.S.I member said.

"Okay."Villetta replied. "Hold your positions, prepare for contact from C.C and A.A!"

* * *

Lelouch secretly went out of the shop wearing his other clothes causing an O.S.I member to follow him.

 _"All tasks at hand have been cleared except for the detonator."_ Lelouch thought. _"10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1..."_

Then the alarm rang earning the peoples attention.

"It's the Black Knight."

"Terrorists?"

The people started running away in panic causing the O.S.I member to lose Lelouch.

Then Rolo ran to the clothing shop.

"Rolo, what's going on?"Rivalz asked.

"Rolo, don't run off."Milly stated.

Rolo rushed passed Shirley.

"Rolo?"Shirley asked.

Rolo opened the curtain and saw Lelouch was gone.

"He's gone?!"He said in shock.

* * *

"We've lost the target, my lord."A O.S.I member reported.

"What should we do about the info that we got from Scorpion."the Second O.S.I member said.

"Where's Rolo?"Villetta asked.

"All cell phone call's are being jammed to maintain cynic order."Another O.S.I member said.

"My lord, should we act on Scorpion's info or not?"the Second O.S.I member said.

"Very well, I'll go myself."Villetta stated placing her ear phone on the table and ran off.

* * *

In Omotesando Mall...

Lelouch was walking normally while the people ran in fright and screaming.

"And that's just one easy way to cause panic."Lelouch said.

Sokkia walked up to him, who was wearing a red jumper with a dark grey skirt and brown boots.

She was holding a bag that contained a dress.

"Nice move."She commented with a smirk holding her phone and closing it. "Now I'm so jealous of Jess..."

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Rolo went to the underground room and saw everyone was gone.

"What's his location? No one's here."He said."Where are they?"

Then two guns were pointed on his head.

"It seems they've gone looking for C.C and A.A."Lelouch replied.

"I see."Rolo said. "You really have awakened and Sokkia you were faking it, this whole time."

"You finally figured it out."Sokkia stated with a smirk.

"I put the man who was following me under my absolute control and turned him into my slave."Lelouch stated. "Just as I thought, your top priority was the capture of C.C and A.A, no matter how wrong the information is that you get as of this moment, this gilded prison of a school will become my castle, my fortress of freedom."

Rolo narrowed his eyes at them.

"And as for you, dear brother, I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally and Quillian."Lelouch stated as he activated his Geass.

They then notice Rolo was gone and they were no longer holding their guns.

Rolo was behind them holding their guns at their heads.

"What? Geass?!"Lelouch said in shock.

"You stopped time?"Sokkia demanded in surprise.

"Lelouch, now you, Sokkia and your demonic eye will die."Rolo stated.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

An explosion was heard from outside startling the four girls.

"What's going on?"Carrie demanded on her comlink.

 _"Carrie! Emergency! The Chinese Federation just..."_ A Black Knight Member reported.

Carrie rushed to the hallway and saw Xingke rushing to her way holding his sword.

But then his sword was blocked by Carrie's samurai sword.

"Xingke?!"Carrie growled in shock. "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Here and now you accursed Black Knights will be vanquished."Xingke replied coldly.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **P.S. In the Manga,** ** **Sokkia Sherpa** is a knight belonging to the Glinda Knights, but in my story she's a student in Ashford Academy  
**


	42. Counterattack at the Gallows

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 41: Counterattack at the Gallows**

 _For now, there is still tomorrow._

 _For Lelouch Lamperouge, it is tomorrow he can dream of._

 _And that dream is based on Geass the power given to him by a mysterious girl named C.C._

 _It is the unique ability to compel anyone to obey him._

 _Using his Geass, Lelouch is determined to destroy the Holy Britannian Empire to avenge the death of his mother and create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can live in peace._

 _With the help of his partner in crime_ _Carrie Tokugawa, who wants to avenge her family and give Japan back it's former power and order.  
_

 _Japan is now a colony known only as Area 11._

 _Here his vow was made to change the world._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

It was raining and a young Rolo pointed a gun at a man.

"uh, a child?"the man asked.

Rolo activated his Geass to stop time and shot the man.

 _"That's right."_ Rolo thought. _"I can't remember how many people I killed, nobody counts the number of times they brush their teeth or eat a meal, same with this, my Geass is suited to assassination that's what I was told, so I killed there was no other place for me."_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Rolo was received an assignment, while looking at the picture of Lelouch._

 _"And undercover operation, I'll be playing someone's little brother?"Rolo asked. "Are you sure this is the right assignment for me? I've never known any parents or family. So it doesn't seem...no, if that's the order I'm given, then my big brother shall be Lelouch Lamperouge."_

* * *

In the Underground Room of Ashford Academy...

Rolo pointed the guns at Lelouch and Sokkia's heads.

"Your Geass is the power to stop time?"Lelouch asked.

"I have no reason to answer you."Rolo replied. "The orders given to me are as follows, if Lelouch Lamperouge's memories return, if Zero is awakened, then he is to die."

"Pfft, some little brother you are."Sokkia said bitterly.

"...16...17...18...19..."Lelouch said.

"What's that? Why are you counting?"Rolo asked.

"Since the moment you appeared, I've been counting the seconds to myself carefully one by one."Lelouch stated. "But now the count is out of sync."

"Now why do you think that is?"Sokkia questioned as she took out a remote.

She pressed the button to show the screen of the moment before.

 _"I'll make you my pawn to find Nunnally and Quillian."_ Lelouch said.

 _Rolo activated his Geass to freeze Lelouch and Sokkia._

 _He then took their guns and went behind as he deactivated his Geass._

Sokkia paused the video.

"Rolo, you can't stop time."Lelouch said. "No one can, you've just altered my sense of time."

"Understanding that doesn't help you, neither of you can't beat me."Rolo said firmly and thought. _"That's absolute, no one can live in the same time flow with me."_

"You're correct, Rolo, but that doesn't help you, either."Sokkia stated.

"You'd like to kill us now, but you can't."Lelouch replied. "And the three of us know the reason why, if I die, you won't gain either of the two things that you want."

"Two things?"Rolo questioned.

"First, you won't get C.C and A.A for whom I've been the bait in your hunt."Lelouch said. "But if you let me go, I can draw them out for you, I'll help you get them."

"Huh?"Sokkia asked in surprise.

Rolo frowned."You would sell out C.C and A.A like that?"

"They aren't worth my own life."Lelouch replied. "Survival comes first."

"And what's the other thing?"Rolo asked.

"Your life."Lelouch replied.

"Like I care about that."Rolo said with a smirk.

"Rolo, what is the future?"Lelouch asked. "The future is hope without hope, your life is on hold, empty, waiting and you have no hope beyond your mission, Rolo, if you capture C.C and A.A, what sort of future will it open for you? Things will just go on as they are and nothing will change."

"But this is my mission."Rolo said. **  
**

"Kill us and your mission will never be completed."Sokkia commented.

She secretly understood what Lelouch was doing and planning.

Rolo lowered the guns.

"You wanna capture C.C., don't you?"Lelouch asked. "Tomorrow, I'll lure them out and they'll be yours, once that's done, your new future will begin, don't worry, I would never lie to you, not to you anyway."

* * *

Inside the Chinese Federation...

The four girls were preparing weapons for their team mates.

"This reminds me of Aomori."Kallen said.

"Will this reminds of the time, my home became nothing but empty ruins."Carrie stated quietly as she placed bullets inside a gun.

"It isn't as bad as that was."C.C said. "At least everyone here is wearing their clothes."

"Zero used his Geass on the council general, right?"Rei asked as she fixed a silver gun. "So why are they doing this now?"

"Who knows?"C.C said. "Still if they run us out of here, then we and Lelouch will be...split up all over again."

Carrie notice Xingke coming into the room.

"How unexpected."She said bitterly. "You came alone."

"I thought the United States of Japan have been recognized by the Chinese Federation Council General."Kallen said.

"He's going to be disposed of or do the Black Knights choose to take the path of destruction right here?"Xingke asked.

Kallen pointed the gun at him. "Hold it, you can't just spring the..."

"I see...you can arrange it so it appears the council general is killed fighting us."Carrie said in realization. "Either way was my second-cousin the Empress aware of this?"

"Carrie!"Kallen said.

"You believe that?"Rei questioned.

"It seems Zero was pulling a trigger he never meant to pull."C.C admitted firmly. "Will this be noble ambition or base treachery?"

* * *

Later that Night...

Lelouch acted normal the entire time in Ashford Academy since he knew about the camera in the entire room.s

"Convincing Rolo to wait bought me a little bit of time."Lelouch thought. _"As long as he thinks he can get C.C and Rei, he won't report that I've regained my memories, still what's his motivation? It doesn't seem to be a desire for promotion in Britannia or simple royalty is there some other line of question. I should be following? That's a dangerous card but it has its merits, I don't have any time to hesitate because tomorrow Tohdoh and the others are scheduled for execution, so what do I do?"_

* * *

Sokkia was busy having a bath.

 _"Rolo knows about Lelouch's Geass now."_ She thought. _"Even if I managed to kill him somehow, the O.S.I. would know that Lelouch regained his memories and that I was faking the entire time..."_

* * *

Lelouch puts on other clothes to be ready to go outside.

 _"If that happens, Nunnally and Quillian will be..."_ He thought. _"Seems I'll have to keep playing student till I can rescue Nunnally and Quillian, fortunately, Guilford's men and the Office of Secret Intelligence don't seem to share information that explains why they haven't found the Knightmare I hid, but that's all I have in my favor, so what should I do? How do I save the Black Knights and neutralize Rolo at the same time?"_

* * *

Rolo headed to the underground room and heard voices coming from the room.

"Unacceptable."the first man said. "Did this kid kill Bruno in cold blood or not?"

"And he was the fifth one."the second man said.

"All Victor did was touch the kid's locket and the next thing..."the first man said.

"Victor had his own personality problems."Villetta stated.

"You don't kill a man because of that!"the first man said angrily.

"Now that there's this guy claiming to be Zero, we have to get our priority straight and pull the team together."the second man stated.

"That's exactly right and I'm not teaming up with the freakin' angel of death!"the first man growled.

 _"Team? The mission is what's important, isn't it? Who cares about the team?"_ Rolo thought as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey Ohgi, is this new Zero the same as our Zero?"Tamaki asked.

"I wish I knew."Ohgi said.

"Either way, don't get your hopes up."Chiba said coldly. "He'll probably abandon us again."

Guilford was watching from his window with his men.

"What was the source of the explosion in the consulate?"

"They haven't issued a formal statement."

"They've given their approval for the executions."Bart said. "That's all we heard."

"These executions are crude show to frighten the Elevens."Guilford said. "What a vulgar approach this is."

"Do you think Zero will dare to show himself?"Bart asked.

"Even if he doesn't, we still come out ahead."Guilford said. "If this Zero can't pull off a miracle, he'll never gain the support of the people."

The young men looked at him in surprise.

"You've thought it through that far, Lord Guilford?"Claudio asked.

"In any case, I want him to show up or rather, I pray deeply that he does for the sake of Her Highness wherever she is now."Guilford stated.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

"Why did you recognize the U.S.J. on your own, without confirmation from the Vermilion Forbidden City?"Xingke asked. "Even if you are one of the High Eunuchs, that was unforgivable just what were you planning to use Zero for?"

"I've no intention to use Zero for anything."Gao replied. "Zero must be pleased in every way."

"And the Empress is feeling on this?"Xingke asked.

"That little wench doesn't matter."Gao replied. "The absolute law is that Zero shall bring happiness to me."

"Shivering traitor!"Xingke growled.

He threw a sharp piece at Gao's mouth and killing him.

"The crimson dynasty is dead."Xingke stated.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was typing on his computer while looking at the pictures of Rolo.

 _"It's no use."_ He thought. _"Killing him, controlling the data, disguising it...no matter what plan I come up with, Rolo remains an obstacle, I need to confirm this data before the execution starts."_

* * *

Outside...

 _"It looks like the execution will be getting underway shortly."_ the Female Reporter said. _"Once again, these are the rebel terrorists who formerly call themselves the Black Knights, will Zero appear to stop the execution of his followers?"_

The Citizens were worried about the prisoners.

"Oh Zero, Carrie...please."

"General Tohdoh..."

"Don't kill them."

* * *

In the Prison...

"Zero betrayed us when we needed him most."Chiba said. "I doubt he'll show up to save us."

"He's gonna come."Tamaki admitted. "If he's the real one, if he's alive, then somehow someway he'll make a miracle happen."

"Miracle, huh?"Tohdoh asked.

* * *

"Maintain tight surveillance, it's a long shot but it's possible that C.C and A.A might show up."Villetta said as she closed her eyes and thought. _"Kaname Ohgi...this is the end."_

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

"If Zero appears, you're free to do whatever you wish."Xingke stated.

"So even if we start shooting at Britannians, you can pretend that you know nothing about it?"C.C asked.

"That's not such a bad deal, is it?"Xingke said.

"You may be a military officer but you can play politics as well."Carrie reminded.

* * *

Rolo was on the Vincent waiting for orders like the Britannian Army.

 _"Lelouch, if you don't keep your promise, you'll die."_ He thought.

* * *

 _"It's almost time for the execution."_ the Female Reporter announced. _"The remaining members of the Black Knights shall feel the judgement of justice."_

The citizens were growing more worried.

"Zero, please."

"We're waiting for you."

"To make a miracle."

"Elevens, the Zero who you believed in has not appeared!"Guilford announced. "It has all been a deception, I challenged him to a fair and honest duel and he has sculked away like a coward, take aim."

The soldiers aimed their guns at the Black Knights.

"Don't do it!"Tamaki begged.

* * *

In the Other Side of the Chinese Federation.

"My friends..."Carrie said worriedly admitting to activate the Rosen Krone.

"Don't move, if you go out now, you'll just die with them."C.C reminded.

"But Tohdoh and the others..."Carrie said as tears went down her face.

* * *

"You're mistaken!"Zero called out. "You're wrong, Guilford."

Guilford turned his Knightmare around and saw Zero on his Burai outside the entrance.

* * *

"He showed up, but still."Kallen said.

"Hold back, we can't jump into this."C.C stated. "If he is by himself, what can he do?"

* * *

"I see, you snuck up behind me, Zero."Guilford said coldly.

"Guilford, those aren't terrorists you are executing."Zero stated. "They are the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan."

"You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?"Guilford asked.

"It's Zero!"Ohgi said in surprise.

* * *

In the Vincent...

"So you did come as expected."Rolo said. "But if you break your promise to me, I'll kill you, Zero or rather Lelouch Lamperouge."

* * *

 _"It's Zero."_ the Female Reporter replied. _"Zero has appeared, what a reckless, foolhardy move."_

The prisoners were surprised to see their leader.

"Zero?"Asahina said.

"Yes but why?"Chiba asked.

"Is it the real Zero?"Ohgi asked.

"Of course,it's really him."Tamaki said in relief. "Zero!"

Zero moved his Burai passed the Japanese people.

"I remember they announced their execution but..."

"That's how it's been reported."

"No."

 _"He's alone."_ the Female Reporter said. _"Zero is all alone, he is riding atop a Knightmare Frame, so apparently he's not here to surrender, however, if he intends to fight alone."_

* * *

In a Room in the Chinese Federation,Luo Yang...

Isao was with Kaguya, Rakshata, Diethard and Sayoko.

So was Himiari, who was sleeping in Sayoko's arms.

"See? He came just like I said he would."Kaguya said.

"Then let's proceed with the operational plan that we started last year."Diethard said.

"Assuming that Zero can wiggle out of the tight squeeze he's got himself into."Rakshata said with a smile.

Diethard chuckled. "Sayoko, I would like you to begin making the arrangements for our future."

Sayoko nodded at him.

Isao looks at the sleeping baby in Sayoko's arms.

 _"I guess Carrie is really the mother of this child..."_ He thought.

* * *

"Where's Lelouch?"Villetta asked.

"He's with Rolo at the theater."A O.S.I Member replied. "They've been in there for the last half hour."

* * *

"It's been quite a while, Lord Guilford."Zero said. "Why don't you come out? We can talk about the good old days."

"Tempting as that invitation is, I'll stay where I am."Guilford replied. "We'll just settle our past grudges from the insides of our Knightmares."

* * *

In the Guren...

"If Guilford won't come out, Zero can't use his Geass."Kallen said.

* * *

"How predictable of you."Zero said. "Then let's set some rules."

"Rules?"Guilford asked.

"The rules of our duel."Lelouch said. "We'll settle this one on one."

"Very well."Guilford stated. "No one else will interfere with our combat."

"We will each have one weapon."Zero said.

"Agreed."Guilford replied.

His Knightmare drop few of its weapon and pointed its staff at Zero's Burai.

"I choose this as my weapon."Guilford said.

"And for mine, I shall borrow that shield."Zero stated.

His Burai took the police shield.

"What? But that's..."Guilford said in shock.

"It will do."Zero replied.

* * *

In the Vincent...

"He is going into battle with the riot shield? So could it be possible that he is..."Rolo said.

* * *

"Running to kill himself?"Tohdoh said.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

"You disappointed me, Zero."Xingke said.

"What shall we do?"A man asked.

"I owe him a debt for giving me a perfect excuse to get rid of that parasite of a eunuch."Xingke stated. "However, this is hardly a pledge of enduring harmony, if Zero turns out to be incompetent, then we'll just use the Black Knights as our diplomatic tools."

* * *

"I have a question for you, Lord Guilford."Zero said. "What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just in righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?"

* * *

"In either case, evil remains."Rei commented.

* * *

Xingke smirked. "A paradox, is it merely word play?"

* * *

"In the name of Cornelia, I choose justice!"Guilford replied.

His Knightmare charged at Zero's Burai.

"I understand."Zero said. "In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil."

Then the ground around Zero's Burai started lifting up.

"What the..."Guilford said.

"An earthquake."Asahina said.

"No, this strategy is..."Tohdoh started.

* * *

In the Vincent...

"The same one from the Black Rebellion!"Rolo stated.

* * *

Guilford's reinforcements crushed to the ground.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

 _"Carrie, charge in and take command."_ Zero ordered.

"Right."Carrie replied. "Autonomous armoured knights, follow me, remember, rescuing Ohgi and the others has top priority!"

* * *

Zero use the shield to slid in the ground.

"Black Knights, listen."He said. "The enemy around me has fallen into our territory. Wipe out the Britannian Forces and save your comrades."

"Our comrades..."Ohgi whispered.

* * *

"He used the very structure of their settlement against them?"Xingke asked.

* * *

The Black Knights began to release their allies.

"Hurry up."Rei stated. "Release everyone before the Britannian Forces can regroup!"

* * *

"They're going to escape right into the Chinese Federation."An O.S.I member reported.

"C.C and A.A are our primary operational targets."Villetta replied. "Leave the military issues to Lord Guilford."

* * *

"These damn terrorists!"Alfred growled.

"Britannia, you're on notice."Kallen stated. "This is Japanese territory now!"

The Guren avoided the missiles.

"There is no Japan."Alfred said.

"Oh really? That's why I hate Britannians!"Kallen growled.

"Good bye, Eleven ace! It's blocked at this close range?"Alfred asked.

The Guren grabbed the enemy knightmare's by the head and activated its radiant wave surger.

"This is the radiant wave surger."Kallen said. "The moment you came in close, my victory was assured, so long!"

The Guren releases its sharp hand as its Surger made the enemy Knightmare explode.

The Rosen Krone fired its sharp thorns at the Sutherlands that were trying to kill her allies.

 _"Die you dirty britannians!"_ Carrie growled.

The Vincent was chasing Zero's Burai.

 _"You've come, you've finally come, Rolo."_ Lelouch thought coldly.

"So you're running after all."Rolo said. "So much for your promise to give me C.C and A.A, Lelouch, you were lying to me from the start."

The Vincent took out Zero's right hand.

 _"Not yet, I can't get caught yet!"_ Lelouch thought angrily.

 _"All that talk about giving me a future."_ Rolo thought with a frown.

 _"I can't die here!"_ Lelouch thought angrily.

 _"As long as I complete my mission, I'll open the way to my future."_ Rolo thought.

He then notice a missile was fired directly towards him.

 _"Oh, no...I can't stop a physical object."_ Rolo thought in fright. _"It's gonna be a direct hit, am I gonna die at place like this?"_

But he was shocked that Zero's Burai went in front of him in order to protect him.

The Burai fell to the ground.

"But why? Why did you save me? Why would you?"Rolo asked.

 _"Because you're my little brother."_ Lelouch replied. _"The memories may have been planted in me, but the time that you and I spent together was real."_

"You're saying all the things we did up to now, they weren't lies?"Rolo asked.

 _"Because you're my little brother."_ Lelouch said.

Rolo was shocked by his words and looked at his locket.

"Brother? Me?"He said in shock. "That day...I've never had a birthday before...and for the first time...what about when you told me your life was more important? Yet you risked your life for this."

 _"I made a promise to you, I promised you a new future, your future is with me."_ Lelouch replied.

* * *

Guilford's Knightmare held on the ground that was at the top.

"Zero, our grudges will be settled now with one resounding blow from this iron hammer!"Guilford stated.

He fired his iron hammer towards Zero's burai.

"Zero!"Carrie shouted.

But then the Vincent grabbed the hammer before it can hit Zero.

 _"That Knightmare..."_ Carrie thought.

"What?! Sir Kimmel, what's the meaning of this?!"Guilford demanded.

"No, I just..."Rolo said.

"Don't tell me."Guilford said. "You're one of Zero's men."

 _"No...I...if Lelouch dies, then my mission is...no, but what am I doing?"_ Rolo thought.

He then got a response.

"Yes?"Rolo asked.

 _"Rolo, trouble."_ Lelouch said. _"It's Ms. Villetta, I'll connect you on the conference."_

"Rolo, where did you go?"Villetta asked.

"Ms. Villetta, come on."Lelouch said and answered the call. _"We cannot at least go to the bathroom in piece, can we? So what are we calling about."_

 _"About the Chinese Consulate, of course."_ Villetta replied.

 _"Oh yeah."_ Lelouch said. _"Looks like a real mess down there."_

 _"Oh no."_ Rolo thought in panic. _"If they find out what's happened, I...will be thrown out of the O.S.I. even that person would..."_

"I understand, I'll keep my little brother out of danger like that."Lelouch replied and got a response. "Of course not,place where people are being killed is no place for a boy like Rolo."

* * *

Then Xingke's voice was announced.

 _"Britannians, this is your last warning."_ He stated in the P.A. _"Any further action will be taken as armed intervention, withdraw at once!"_

* * *

Later that Evening...

The Britannians went away as the prisoners were free.

"He-hey!"Tamaki said.

"Thank goodness, Ohgi!"Kallen said in relief.

She hugged her friend as Tamaki twirled around in relief.

"Thanks Carrie from all of us."Ohgi said.

"And Tohdoh and the others."Kallen said quietly in joy. "Thank goodness."

"We were scared to death."Carrie said as tears of joy went down her face.

"Sorry for being so much trouble,Tokugawa."Tohdoh said.

"It must have been hard for you."Asahina said.

"And for you as well."Carrie admitted with a weak smile as she dried her tears.

"Hey, who is in that Knightmare over there?"Tamaki asked.

The Black Knights looked at the Vincent, who protected Zero's Burai.

"I don't know."Kallen replied. "It was an enemy unit, but I'm not sure who's piloting it now."

"Zero was protected."C.C stated. "Whoever it is, it's not an adversary."

"You mean no longer a enemy, right?"Rei asked.

* * *

In the Vincent...

"C.C and A.A are right there, but now I can't take them in."Rolo said in fear.

 _"From the beginning, you never felt you belong with Britannia."_ Lelouch said. _"You belong with me."_

Rolo looked completely shocked.

* * *

In Zero's Burai...

 _"He's mine now, only an amateur leaves data like this lying around the control room."_ Lelouch thought looking at the bait journal. _"Apart from his Geass, he is nothing to me leaving me this guy's password was very convenient and it worked like a charm."_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Lelouch used his Geass on David while disguised as a soldier._

 _"Pattern Delta..."David replied._

 _"Correct."Lelouch said. "When Zero's unit takes that course, aim carefully and shoot the pursuing Knightmare from behind after that if Zero escapes, destroy the opposing Knightmare completely, if he does not escape, go into stand-by mode and wait orders."_

 _"Right."David answered. "I've got it."_

* * *

 _"Trying to take Nunnally's place, you little phony."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"I'll use you up and then throw you away like a piece of trash."_

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

It was night time.

The clock stroke midnight and the bell ringed.

Outside a figure was looking at the school.

It was Suzaku.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	43. Knights of the Round

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 42: Knights of the Round**

"Long live the Black Knights."Tamaki said in victory. "Hip, hip, hooray!"

He removed his prison outfit and lifted up in the airs like the others did as they cheered and celebrated.

* * *

Inside...

Carrie was talking with Lelouch, C.C and Rei.

"What happened to that Knightmare?"Carrie asked. "The one that saved Zero."

"It escaped using a route Xingke gave us."C.C replied.

"Xingke?"Lelouch asked.

"The Chinese Federation guy I mentioned."Carrie stated.

"I see...then I'll be sure to make use of that route as well."Lelouch said.

"So was that pilot the same one from Babel Tower?"Carrie asked.

"Because of what happened to Urabe, I won't tell you his name."Lelouch replied. "Simply think of him as a person who supports our cause."

"You didn't use your Geass on him, did you?"Rei asked.

"As it turned out I didn't need to."Lelouch replied. "Anyway, C.C, Rei, about the Emperor..."

"Now wait a minute."Carrie said. "You'll keep the pilot a secret from me?"

"So what? There're times when I like to keep secrets, too."Lelouch stated. "Don't worry, I'll introduce you to him later..."

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Are you speaking as Zero or Lelouch right now?"

"It's not as if everyone knows about our relationship, do they?"Lelouch said with a smirk.

"Stop saying weird stuff like that, all right?"Carrie asked in a teasing tone.

"And your true identity?"C.C asked. "Carrie, Kallen, Sokkia and the two of us are the only ones among the group who know who you really are."

"We'll talk about Geass later."Rei stated. "There are more pressing matters."

C.C and Rei walked out.

"Very well."Lelouch said. "I catch your drift."

"So Lelouch, do you want me to tell you a little something of how I have good relations with the Chinese Empress?"Carrie asked.

"Good relations?"Lelouch asked and chuckled. "I was shocked to see that you gathered a lot more of us than I would have thought during your stay in China."

"Well it turns out my mother was a relative of the Empress's family since she was a cousin of the girl's father..."Carrie said.

"So your mother was Britannian and Chinese?"Lelouch asked.

"Yep, I'm the Empress's second cousin like Quil."Jessica commented. "My mother, Laverna the Void's real surname is Jiang."

* * *

Outside...

The Black Knights were getting out their uniforms.

"Here it is, man, I've missed my old uniform."Sugiyama said.

"Rock'n'roll!"Tamaki chuckled as he put on his hairband.

"I can't believe they had all this ready for us."

"They say Carrie and Urabe arranged it."

"Oh, man."

Kallen was talking to Tohdoh of what happened to Urabe.

"Oh, I see."Tohdoh said. "And you say Urabe died well?"

"Yes."Kallen replied.

Asahina looked at Chiba with a smirk. "You should just confess already."

"What do you mean by 'confess'?"Chiba questioned.

Then Zero and Carrie came out.

"It's Zero and Carrie!"

"Hold it, hold it."Chiba stated as she and Asahina walked forward.

 _"What are those two trying to say..."_ Carrie thought with a frown.

"While we appreciate you rescuing us, Zero, we wouldn't have been captured in the first place, if you hadn't betrayed us the way you did."Chiba said.

"Don't you owe us an explanation?"Asahina questioned.

"What happened? We deserve to know."Ohgi said.

"Everything is for victory over Britannia."Zero commented.

"Okay...go on."Tamaki said.

"That's all."Zero replied.

"Huh? Nothing more to say?"Asahina questioned. "No apologies? No excuses?"

"Stop it."Tohdoh stated as he walked up to Zero and his former student. "Zero, were your actions intended to give Carrie and us a chance of winning?"

"I'm always focused on getting results."Zero said.

"I understand."Tohdoh replied and looked at the crowd. "At times, our operations must be kept secret, right now, we need to rely on his power, I can think of no one more capable than Zero to be our leader."

"He speaks the truth."Carrie said. "Zero is the only, who can achieve us to get our successful outcome."

"I agree with Carrie."Ohgi admitted. "We should all trust Zero."

"But Zero treated you as if you were nothing more than a pawn."Minami whispered.

"Who other than Zero could have pulled this off?"Ohgi questioned. "Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia and the E.U. continues to lose to Prince Schneizel, doesn't it, we are the last hope out of all the areas Britannia has colonized, Zero is the only one who can lead us to victory in our war of independence."

"Ohgi is right!"Tamaki stated proudly and lifted his fist up. "Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

Then the rest started chanting Zero's name.

Inside C.C and Rei were looking at Zero and Carrie.

"Zero! Zero! Zero!"The Black Knights chanted.

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

The Next Morning...

In Ashford Academy, Jessica was disguised as her one of her old best friends, Oldrin Zevon since she was absent in school because of her duties back in the homeland.

Her hair was colored in orange blonde that is kept in at least one ponytail and wore green eye lenses to cover her dark sapphire blue eye color, she also wore her usual school uniform.

 _"I should thank you, Sokkia..."_ 'Oldrin' thought. _"So far no one has recognized me especially that Sutherland Scum..."_

Ms Villetta introduced Suzaku to the class.

"Hello, everyone."Suzaku said. "My name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes here at Ashford Academy starting today, I look forward to studying here."

The students were surprised to see him especially Lelouch and 'Oldrin'.

 _"No way, Suza..."_ 'Oldrin' thought in disbelief.

"Suzaku Kururugi?"

"The guy who caught Zero?"

"The white death is coming to school here?"

"He is the Knight of Seven."

"But he is an Eleven."

"Doesn't matter, he is the Emperor's immediate subordinate..."

"Okay, quiet down."Villetta said. "Sir Kururugi has been reassigned to Area 11 and that's why he's coming back to school here, why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch for now."

"Yes, ma'am."Suzaku replied and walked up to Lelouch.

 _"Suzaku."_ 'Oldrin' thought bitterly. _"You...you were our first real friend and now became our worst enemy..."_

 _"But the war tore us apart."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"The Second Pacific War, the conflict in which Britannia took control of Japan."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"After its defeat, Japan became an area colony of Britannia."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"I, who was abandoned by my homeland."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"I, who was forced to abandon my homeland."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"When we reunited, we were at once enemies and allies."_ 'Oldrin' thought.

 _"Although I was Japanese, I was also a Britannian soldier."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"I was Zero."_ Lelouch thought. _"We both hid our true identities."_

 _"We fought each other."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"However, those are memories of what really happened."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"The Emperor rewrote four things in Lelouch's memory."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"Jess...Nunnally."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"Anything about Zero."_ Suzaku thought.

 _"That I was a prince of the royal family of Britannia._ "Lelouch thought.

 _"And so, the two of us now..."_ Suzaku and Lelouch thought.

Lelouch gave his former friend a small smile. "Hey, welcome back, it's been some time."

"I missed everyone a lot."Suzaku said with a smile.

"Suzaku, feels like forever."Shirley said sweetly.

"You've really come up in the world, haven't you?"Rivalz chuckled as he put a arm over Suzaku's shoulder.

Then Milly came in.

"Suzaku's back? Where is he?"She asked.

"Madam President, class is in progress, you mind?"Lelouch reminded.

"Oh what's with you, Lelouch?"Milly asked.

 _"You screwed up Suzaku."_ Lelouch thought. _"When you heard the name,"Lelouch", you just walked right to my side in other words, you acted as if you knew me now to make sure Rolo doesn't do anything stupid..."_

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch, Rolo, Oldrin', Suzaku, Milly, Sokkia, Shirley and Rivalz had lunch together outside the Academy's garden.

"And so everybody up and left except us."Milly said. "They all went back home even the teachers."

"Back to the homeland?"Suzaku asked.

"Yeah and that's the reason why we're the only ones here at school who know you, right Rolo?"Lelouch asked.

"R-Right."Rolo said nervously.

"Hey Oldrin, how come you just returned today? Where have been?"Suzaku asked.

"Oh...I had to take care of some things for my family since my brother Orpheus is planning to get married soon."'Oldrin' said with a soft smile and thought. _"Man, being Oldrin's is so hard, I must make sure I don't stay out of character..."_

"Of I see..."Suzaku said."That explains why I don't recognize anyone here."

"Hey you saw Zero's face, didn't you?"Rivalz asked in curiosity. "So what did he look like?"

"Is he really a girl?"Milly asked.

"It's really Prince Clovis, right?"Rivalz suggested.

"Or a prince from another country?"Shirley asked.

"Um...well..."Suzaku started.

"Can't you share that with us?"Lelouch asked.

"No, it's a military secret."Suzaku replied. "I'm sorry..."

He then winced when Arthur bit his fingers.

Milly gasped. "Arthur?!"

"Oh, you brought him with you?!"Sokkia asked in surprise.

"Well, Suzaku, you really have a thing for cats, don't you."Lelouch said.

* * *

In the Secret Underground room...

"Did anything leap out at you during your contact with him?"Villetta asked.

"No, not especially."Suzaku said.

"Then we can conclude that the subject's memories haven't returned."Villetta stated.

"Wait just a minute."Suzaku stated. "Please, I feel we have to investigate this further."

"Do you mean you don't trust our surveillance?"Rolo asked.

"There's also the matter of C.C and A.A, continue playing his little brother just the way you have been."Suzaku said.

"All right, my lord."Rolo said.

"It seems the student council is planning to throw you a welcoming party."Villetta said. "Please reconfirm his state then."

"Yes, understood."Suzaku replied.

 _"What should I do? Do I dare trust Lelouch?"_ Rolo thought.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch used his Geass on a teacher.

"Teacher, could you please overlook all the campus infractions that Rolo and I are involved in?"Lelouch asked.

"Very well, I can do that."the Teacher said. "Just don't wander off school ground so often, you two."

"Yes, sir."Lelouch and Rolo said in unison.

Then the teacher walked away.

"The only member left now is Miss Villetta, right?"Lelouch asked.

"Correct."Rolo said. "But Suzaku Kururugi is here now, shall I kill him?"

"You shouldn't behave like that."'Oldrin'"stated.

"I understand..."Rolo said.

"Oh, and something else."Lelouch stated.

"Yes?"Rolo asked.

"Can you quit speaking to me in such a formal manner? After all, we are supposed to be brothers."Lelouch reminded. "Don't worry, I'll hurry up with my plan for your sake, as well, I am going to do it, independence for Japan will begin with this school."

"Well said..."'Oldrin' replied.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Edgar and Claudio S. Darlton are looking over attacks staged by other rebel groups, and mention that Guilford has gone missing.

As they worry about sakuradite getting into their hands, they learn of a breach in the Government Bureau.

However, it is revealed to simply be Gino is his Knightmare, the Tristan (which appears as a spaceship), who promptly mocks the security system.

Several Sutherlands begin shooting at him, but he promptly dodges their bullets with lightning speed and dismantles them.

Edgar and Claudio then confront him, and as Gino notes that they are more concerned about the building, he promptly says he is there to "test" them and transforms the Tristan into a standard form, causing the two to recognize him.

Edgar and Claudio accept the challenge and clash swords with Gino, but Suzaku, accompanied by Arthur, suddenly appears.

"Stop it."Suzaku stated. "That's enough, the battle's been decided."

"Then Sir Kururugi, is that the final decision of the Knight of Seven?"Claudio asked.

"It is."Suzaku said.

"Hey, Suzaku."Gino greeted as he came out of the cockpit.

"Gino, I thought I asked you to bring the Lancelot here for me."Suzaku reminded.

"Yeah, but Earl Asplund is coming with it next week."Gino said as he walked up to him. "Not to change the subject, but what's with the outfit?"

"I came straight here from school."Suzaku said. "It's required."

"Very fashionable."Gino said as he hugged him.

"Gino, I know you are from a great noble family, but can't you act more normal?"Suzaku asked with a firm look. "By the way, you are amazingly heavy."

Then Anya comes in with her own Knightmare, the Mordred.

 _"Is it over?"_ She asked.

"The Mordred? Anya came along, too?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

 _"Is it over?"_ Anya repeated.

"Yep, Suzaku made me end it."Gino said.

 _"How dull."_ Anya said simply.

 _"We should have more than enough fire power assembled by now."_ Suzaku thought. _"Lelouch, three days from now with the welcome party, everything will be made clear."_

* * *

The Next Morning...

In Ashford Academy, it was time for the welcoming party.

 _"Apologies for the delay."_ Milly announced in the P.A. _"We are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the Knight of Seven. Give the word, guest of honor."_

"Yeah, umm, I don't suppose I can refuse."Suzaku said with a small smile.

"Sorry, no."Milly replied with a smile. "It's a presidential order."

"Just accept it."Lelouch said. "She sets the rules in this school."

"Fire away, Suzaku."'Oldrin' encouraged.

"All right, guys, I'll get ready then."Suzaku said as he held the microphone. "Meoooooooooooow!"

The festival began and people started having fun.

* * *

Lelouch and Rolo were assigned to potato cutting, while a green plushie doll costume walks around outsider.

"Lelouch, are these things appropriate for the occasion?"Rolo asked.

"That's Milly for ya."Lelouch commented. "The Prez loves events like this, she's also over-compensating for last year."

 _"What should I do now, I ought just..."_ Rolo thought and twirls his knife into a fighting position.

"Rolo, I've told you."Lelouch said. "That's dangerous, here, hold your knife like this, got it?"

"Like this?"Rolo asked.

"Careful of your fingers."Lelouch instructed.

He briefly notices that Suzaku is staring at them with a psychotic glare.

Then the Honorary Britannian walks away holding Arthur.

"Lelouch, the truth is...my Geass does have an Achilles' heel."Rolo admitted.

* * *

In the Annual Festival...

Gino and Anya were checking a dessert shop.

"Wow, would ya look at that? Hey Anya, check it out."Gino asked

"Recorded."Anya said simply as she recorded with her camera.

"You sure love that stuff, huh? All right."Gino said. "So now what? There's nothing in particular to do here, should we take a tour of where the commoners go to school?"

* * *

In the Storehouse...

"I'm here now."Rivalz said. "In the store house under the school, okay, so where are those spare energy fillers?"

He notice a bunch of boxes.

"Hey, didn't these belong to Nina?"Rivalz asked.

* * *

In the Roof...

Lelouch was listening to a member's report.

"All right, understood."He said. "Go through cell F in Kyushu and make contact with Diethard, yes, that's right, have Rakshata come here and..."

Below he spotted C.C and Rei wearing school uniforms.

"They wouldn't..!"He said in shock.

* * *

In the Festival...

Rivalz was sending out flyers about the large pizza.

"Come and watch us make the world's biggest pizza pie."Rivalz said.

"Do you have information about it?"C.C asked.

"Of course, here's a flyer for you."Rivalz said and walked away. "Come see the world's biggest pizza."

Lelouch rushed to them.

"Hey what do you two think...you're doing?"He asked catching his breath.

"I'm looking for something I left behind."C.C said.

"Why are you so obsessed with the stuff anyway? Come on."Lelouch said.

He covered the two girls faces with papers and began dragging them away.

"Acting a little devilish since your lover isn't around, aren't you?"Rei asked smugly.

"Shut up, witch child."Lelouch said. "Don't you two understand your situation?"

"The Emperor is trying to capture us and he is using you as bait."C.C said.

"That's right, Suzaku's here."Lelouch said. "As well as another, a woman I can't use my Geass on."

"By the way did Jess tell?"C.C asked.

"Tell me what?"Lelouch questioned.

"Never mind..."Rei stated and snickered.

* * *

In the Swim Suit Club...

'Oldrin' wore a swimsuit, an open pink shirt, pink laced high tights with garters and red heels along with a maid hair piece like Shirley and the other girls.

Villetta was forced to pose in a provocative swimsuit along with some of the other swimming team members as a means of advertisement allowing the boys to marvel at all of them.

"From pretty girls..."

"To sexy grownup women."

"Welcome to the swim club cafe where you get exactly what you want."

The boys cheered at the advertisement.

"Oh I'm so glad the coach agreed to do this for us..."'Oldrin' giggled as she clapped and thought. _"Serves you right for keeping Lelouch away from me..."_

 _"So help me."_ Villetta thought. _"Oldrin, you'll die a thousand deaths for this, if I didn't have to play teacher for my mission, I'd..."_

Then Ohgi came into her mind.

 _"I used to be a school teacher so I was feeling..."_ He said.

A sad look grew on Villetta's face.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku and Milly were sitting by the Ganymede.

"They've confirmed that the Rosen Krone and Guren Mk-II is there."Suzaku said. "I assume Jess and Kallen are in the consulate building."

"I see...it's hard to judge them."Milly said. "They call themselves resistance fighters but still..."

"Nina's doing quite well."Suzaku stated. "She just presented a thesis at the Science Academy."

"I wonder if she's planning to perfect the Ganymede."Milly commented.

"Dunno."Suzaku said. "Unlike Lloyd and Cecile, Nina's specialty is..."

"Has Earl Asplund happened to mention me?"Milly asked.

"Afraid not."Suzaku replied.

"Maybe he was overwhelmed."Milly suggested. "The wedding was put off because I had to repeat school."

"The thing with him is...so many things are wrong with him as a human being so..."Suzaku said holding the feather pen.

Then Arthur took the pen and took off causing Suzaku to chase him.

"What a...Arthur, that was Euphie's!"He shouted as he dropped the checklist.

"Suzaku, you are the guest of honor."Milly reminded. "You have to wait here, you can't run off like that."

Gino and Anya looked at the checklist.

"What have we here."Gino said as he picked up the checklist. "They're using a Knightmare to create a giant pizza?"

* * *

Afterwards...

'Oldrin' met up with Lelouch, C.C and Rei in a giant tomato crate for the pizza.

"So the person who gave the emperor his Geass is the same person who told Suzaku?"Lelouch asked.

"That's right."C.C replied. "But you two shouldn't delve into it any further."

"Why not?"'Oldrin questioned.

"We're already involved in this."Lelouch stated.

"V.V."Rei answered.

"An immortal?"'Oldrin' asked.

"Yes."C.C replied.

"V.V? Did he give Suzaku a Geass power?"Lelouch asked.

"No, it doesn't appear that he did."Rei stated.

"He was the one, who took me and Nunnally away..."'Oldrin' said with her arms folded. "But the funny thing is he told me that he was my uncle..."

"Uncle?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes..."'Oldrin' said.

"Anyway about Lelouch..."C.C started.

"Lulu."Shirley called out.

"What's up, Shirley?"Lelouch asked as he pushed C.C and Rei into the tomatoes.

'Oldrin' quickly went down the other side.

"Oh, there you are."Shirley said as she spotted him.

"Do you need something?"Lelouch asked as he pressed the button to close the crate.

"Well, I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with."Shirley said as she went up. "Miss Villetta seems to be avoiding Oldrin, so I was thinking you should...huh? You're alone?"

"Yeah."Lelouch replied.

"I could've sworn you were talking to someone just now?"Shirley asked in surprise.

"No."Lelouch said with a hint of nervous. "We are the only ones here, just the two of us."

'Oldrin' quietly placed her head up to listen to their conversation.

 _"Just the two of us?"_ Shirley thought and blushed. _"What awful timing, but this might be my best chance to tell him how I feel..."_

She then shook her head.

"Ah...listen...umm...Lulu, would you go..."Shirley started.

She then notice the green plushie suddenly appears and clamps its mouth over Lelouch's head and shoulders, causing him to not hear Shirley.

"Sorry but I couldn't quite catch that."Lelouch said.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"Shirley demanded.

It is revealed that Kallen was controlling the plushie.

"What are you doing? If someone spots you as well..."Lelouch said.

"Don't worry."Kallen replied. "Me and Carrie came here to take pizza girl and snow white back."

"Fine, they're in with tomatoes."Leloouch said. "Take the whole container and have Tohdoh and or Ohgi command..."

"Who's in there being so rude!"Shirley said angrily as she pushed Lelouch out causing him to drop on top of 'Oldrin'.

"How undignified."He muttered awkwardly.

"Yep."'Oldrin' said while blushing.

"Will you quit standing there and say something?"Shirley demanded.

 _"If I say something, she'll find out who I am."_ Kallen thought.

Shirley proceeds to try and rip off the plushie's head, while Kallen tries to fight back.

Kallen eventually tries to flee, but Shirley promptly punches the plushie in the nose making it run off.

"Oh hey, wait."She said.

Lelouch helped 'Oldrin' up to her feet.

"Shirley, be careful with that."'Oldrin' said worriedly using her fake voice.

Then Suzaku and Milly showed up.

"Hey, Lelouch, Oldrin."Suzaku greeted.

"Say, have you seen Arthur?"Milly asked.

"He grabbed a valuable quill pen for me and..."Suzaku started.

Then banging noises were heard inside the tomato crate earning everyone attention.

* * *

Inside the Crate...

C.C and Rei were covered in tomato sauce as they banged their legs on the crate in order to get out.

* * *

"Oh no, is he inside that thing?"Suzaku asked.

"No! Cats and tomatoes don't mix!"Lelouch replied nervously.

Then the Ganymede suddenly appears and picks up the crate.

 _"Oh no...C.C and Rei!"_ 'Oldrin' thought in panic.

 _"You're supposed to start with this, right?"_ Gino asked.

"It can't be."Suzaku said. "Gino?"

 _"Yeah, this commoner school is really a blast!"_ Gino said proudly.

He proceeds to gleefully take the cart away to the pizza site with C.C and inside.

"Hey! Wait!"Lelouch protested.

"Come back!"'Oldrin' shouted.

Lelouch, 'Oldrin' and Kallen quickly chase after him with Shirley chasing after Kallen and Arthur ending up in the Ganymede's path, promptly running away leading to Suzaku and Milly also chasing Gino.

"Was that Arthur?"Suzaku asked.

"We'll have to change the schedule."Milly said.

* * *

In the Stage...

"It looks like it's coming out onto the parade route now!"Rivalz announced. "It'll be marched around the school building first then make a way down here."

* * *

In the Ganymede...

"Even though it's a vintage Knightmare, it's handling well."Gino said. "Okay, the route's all set so... shake time!"

* * *

Inside the Crate...

C.C and Rei were getting covered by tomatoes as they got shook.

* * *

Lelouch, 'Oldrin', the green plushie doll, Shirley and Suzaku continued running.

 _"What a mess!"_ Lelouch thought. _"It's taking them straight to the stage."_

"Let me at least see who you are."Shirley shouted.

Suzaku continued running followed by 'Oldrin', the green plushie doll and Shirley.

Lelouch stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."He said tiredly.

"Release the horns."Milly ordered as she ran past.

* * *

In the Stage...

"Over there."Rivalz announced. "The knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi, he's arrived along with Andes-grown Ultimate Tomatoes, Suzaku come on over, you're the one we've been waiting for..."

He then notice Suzaku actually grabbed Arthur from being crushed by the Ganymede.

"Um, except that..."Rivalz said.

 _"There's a different person piloting!"_ Gino said with a smile.

"Wow."Rivalz said in surprise.

Gino proceeds to come to the pizza crust with a screeching halt nearly running over Rivalz in the process at which point all the tomatoes are liquified with C.C and Rei still inside.

* * *

In the Roof...

"Teammate one."Lelouch said in his comlink. "Turn around and look up at me."

"Yes, what is it, Vice-President?"the Student asked as he looked up at him.

"Employ system pattern, rouge!"Lelouch ordered as he activated this Geass.

"Now going to system pattern, rouge."the Student said. "Release fire extinguishing gas, initiating."

* * *

As Gino pours the tomatoes onto the crust, causing C.C and Rei to also fall down onto it, the student pushes the "Rouge" button, which covers the area in pink bubbly smoke.

"What in the world?!"Sokkia demanded.

Kallen throws Shirley down a hill when she tries jumping on the plushie.

* * *

In the Ganymede...

"Hahaha."Gino laughed. "What's the matter, is it really that much of a surprise?"

* * *

"What the hell's going on here..."Villetta said.

She runs around to try and find out what's going on but bumps into Kallen, exposing her body and due to the smoke.

"Sorry, are you okay?"Villetta asked.

"Ah... oh no, it was my fault."Kallen replied.

They cheerfully apologize to each other, but Kallen regains her senses in time to cover herself.

 _"That was..."_ She thought.

* * *

'Oldrin' went to check on Shirley as Anya took a picture of them.

"Huh? Anya?"'Oldrin' asked in surprise.

"Recorded."Anya said simply. "Thank you, Miss."

"No problem."Shirley said softly. "You're welcome."

* * *

Suzaku was on a tree while holding Arthur.

"Oh, Arthur."He said looking at the twisted events of the festival.

* * *

Milly smiled at the bubbly sight around her.

"Well, sometimes you just get these little filler incidents in life and that's fine."She said sweetly.

* * *

Afterwards in the Roof...

C.C and Rei met up with Lelouch, Kallen and Carrie.

"Blah that tomato taste is still in my mouth."Rei muttered as she rubbed her lips.

"Well that's what you get for keeping your mouth open."C.C replied simply.

Rei glared at her with a frown.

"So then the person who saw you was from the swim club?"Lelouch asked.

"I think it may have been the teacher."Kallen admitted.

"Villetta..."Lelouch replied.

"I didn't get her name."Kallen said. "But the weird thing is that I think I remember seeing her at the festival last year with Ohgi."

"Ohgi and Villetta?"Lelouch said in surprise.

"Minami said that Ohgi might have had collaborator who reported directly to him."Kallen admitted.

"Ohgi kept a secret from me?"Lelouch whispered sadly.

"Well in these sorts of things, you're really very thick, honey bunch."'Oldrin' said and went close to her boyfriend's ear. "The truth is..."

* * *

In the Underground Room...

Rolo pointed a gun at Villetta.

"That's it, Rolo? You've turned traitor?"Villetta whispered in shock.

Then Lelouch and 'Oldrin', who was wearing her school uniform came into the room.

"Villetta Nu."He said. "The woman who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity, but unknown to most, you are connected to the Black Knights."

"Not true."Villetta replied. "I never betrayed..."

'Oldrin' smirked. "Kaname Ohgi."

Hearing that name caused Villetta to shut up and glared at the disguised school girl recognizing her voice.

"If word of your relationship with him ever got out, you'd have to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn."Lelouch stated. "Why not be reborn as someone new?"

Lelouch then took out a wine bottle that was covered in blue paper.

"Oh, yes."He said. "Shirley gave me this to give to you, so the timing works out nicely..."

He removed the wine bottle's paper revealing the flavour.

"Happy birthday, _Baron_ scum."'Oldrin' said with a smug smile.

* * *

Later that Night...

It was the Welcoming Party.

Most of the students, who were couples danced together while wearing fancy dresses like they were in a ball.

* * *

In the Road..

A Private Car was riding away.

Inside it was Xingke, C.C, Kallen and Rei.

Xingke was talking to Lelouch on the phone.

 _"It seems I owe you another debt."_ Lelouch said.

"I simply used my diplomatic immunity."Xingke replied. "Besides, I'd like to repay my debt to you as quick as I can."

 _"Then may I ask you another favor of you."_ Lelouch said.

"I don't like to be in collusion with you."Xingke commented.

 _"I'd like to get in contact with the High Eunuchs."_ Lelouch stated.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Everyone in the welcoming party was dancing and having fun while the others watched like Anya and Arthur.

The music was classic and wonderful.

'Oldrin' was wearing a light purple masquerade dress while she danced with Lelouch, who was wearing a black tuxedo.

Lelouch and 'Oldrin' were dancing together feeling a moment of happiness around them for being united with each other.

Shirley was wearing a rose pink dress while dancing with another boy as she secretly watched Lelouch and 'Oldrin' in sadness.

She really wanted to be the one to dance with Lelouch.

Suzaku wore a white tuxedo, while dancing with Sokkia, who was wearing a red cherry dress and her dark green hair was styled with a matching ribbion.

Rivalz was dancing with another girl feeling sad that he wasn't dancing with Milly, who was happily dancing with Gino.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch was on the roof.

 _"The only one left to defeat is Suzaku."_ He thought as he hid a device away in his tuxedo.

Then Suzaku showed up.

"Lelouch."He greeted.

"Shouldn't the guest of honor be at the main stage?"Lelouch asked.

"Hum, no."Suzaku replied. "Everyone seems to be having a fine time without me, besides, I wanna discuss something with you."

"What is it?"Lelouch asked as he looked down from the roof.

"Well you see, I'm aspiring to become the Knight of One."Suzaku stated.

"Whoa, that's the greatest knight in entire empire..."Lelouch commented.

"The Knight of One is bestowed the privilege of choosing one of the Britannian areas for his own."Suzaku replied. "I intend to have Japan, I'll take this area for myself, Lelouch, I've lost too much, precious friends and woman who no one can ever replace by acquiring power, I will never again lose anyone else I care about and then, the Japanese people won't need Zero and Carrie Tokugawa anymore."

"Hmm, indirect rule, eh? You wanna make it a protectorate?"Lelouch asked.

"You can ask these people, they'll know."Suzaku said as he took out his phone. "The new viceroy and sub-viceroy, who are coming to take charge of Area 11 next week."

"You think a student should speak to the viceroy and the sub-viceroy?"Lelouch asked.

"It's Kururugi."Suzaku said on the phone. "Yes, he's standing right here in front of me, yes."

"What do I say, how awkward."Lelouch said as he took the phone. "They must be very important."

He then turned his face around.

 _"Hello, big brother? Lelouch, is that you?"_ A sweet girl's voice asked.

 _"Hey Lelouch, long time no see!"_ A young male voice said.

Lelouch's eyes widen completely shocked when he immediately recognized the voices.

It was Nunnally and Quillian!

 _"It's us, Nunnally and Quillian."_ Nunnally said. _"Can you hear us?"_

 _"We're coming there to be the viceroy and the sub-viceroy, how cool is that?"_ Quillian said with a hint of excitement.

Lelouch didn't reply feeling emotionally shocked.

 _"Um, is there something wrong?"_ Nunnally asked.

 _"Lelouch, it's Nunnally and Quillian, your sister and little brother."_ Quillian replied. _  
_

* * *

 **Aw...how wonderful Lelouch and Oldrin(Jessica) dancing together?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **P.S Oldrin Zevon is the female protagonist of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection (manga), She serves as the head knight of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorism unit, the Glinda Knights, which was formed to counter the terrorism that began to occur in greater frequency after the Black Rebellion ended in Area 11.**


	44. Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush

**I don't own Code Geass or its characters.**

 **But I own Jessica (Carrie), Quillian, Rei (A.A), Isao and future OCs  
**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

 **Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 43: Operation Pacific Ocean Ambush**

In the Roof...

 _"Is that you, Lelouch?"_ Nunnally asked.

 _"It's us, Nunnally and Quillian."_ Quillian said.

Lelouch still had that shocked look on his face.

 _"If your memory hasn't returned, you won't know who they are."_ Suzaku thought. _"Go on Lelouch, let's hear your answer."_

 _"Suzaku, you've got me trapped."_ Lelouch thought in anger.

 _"Um, this is our brother, isn't it?"_ Nunnally asked.

 _"I can't do this, I can't lie to Nunnally and Quil."_ Lelouch thought.

He the notice Rolo and 'Oldrin' behind Suzaku.

 _"Rolo, Jess..."_ Lelouch thought.

'Oldrin' quickly stood back at the door as Rolo activated his Geass to block Suzaku.

"Good work."Lelouch said. "Keep him like that."

"You have to hurry."Rolo reminded. "Don't forget the time limit."

"I know."Lelouch said and turned his attention on the phone. "Nunnally,Quil, listen to me."

* * *

Nunnally and Quillian were in a garden on the Avalon.

Nunnally wore a fashionable pink dress that Jessica secretly gave on her birthday while Quillian wore his usual clothing.

"Lelouch, it is you."Nunnally said in relief.

"Big brother..."Quillian said.

 _"For right now, we have to act like we're strangers."_ Lelouch stated.

Nunnally gasped in surprise.

"What?"Quillian asked.

 _"It's necessary."_ Lelouch replied. _"Just follow my lead, I'm going to come for you both, I swear it, so until then... until then... I love you Nunnally and Quil!"_

* * *

In the Roof of Ashford Academy...

Suzaku was no longer on Rolo's Geass influence.

"You two are confusing me with someone else."Lelouch stated and got a response. "That's right, I'm just a student at the school here."

 _"Lelouch, your memory really hasn't come back?"_ Suzaku thought with a frown.

'Oldrin' gave Suzaku a hatred look before quietly following Rolo.

"Yes, I beg your pardon."Lelouch said.

 _"Forgive us."_ Nunnally stated. _"When we heard you are a good friend of Suzaku's, I guess we just jumped to conclusions."_

"No, please, it's an honor for me to speak with a royal prince and princess."Lelouch commented.

 _"Um...could you please put Suzaku back on?"_ Quillian asked.

"Yes, Your Highness."Lelouch replied and handed the phone back to Suzaku.

* * *

In the Garden...

 _"Forgive me Nunnally, Quil."_ Suzaku said. _"I didn't mean to cause a misunderstanding."_

"No, it's all right."Nunnally reassured. "He just seemed so similar that it surprised us."

"Well...um...we'll see you when we get to Area 11."Quillian stated and ended the call.

"Quil..."Nunnally said.

"Yes, Nunna?"Quillian asked.

"Did Suzaku lie to us? But...our own brother."Nunnally said worriedly. "I don't understand, has something happened between them?"

"I'm afraid it looks like that..."Quillian admitted. "Like him and Jess..."

Nunnally winced her eyes at the mention of the sister she grown to love very much, but it sadden her when she found out that Jess didn't share their family blood, but another royal family and was the one that killed Euphemia.

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

It was now night time in Japan.

The people were watching the large TV screen.

 _"The new viceroy and sub-viceory are set to arrive at Area 11 tomorrow to take over post."_ the Male Reporter said.

 _"The name and background of the new viceroys still has not been released to the public."_ the Female Reporter said.

 _"The big question is the Chinese Federation Consulate, right?"_ the man asked.

 _"You mean regarding Zero and Carrie Tokugawa?"_ the Male Reporter stated.

 _"As there has been no formal announcement, some thinks chief consul Gao Hai may be acting on his own."_ the Female Reporter said. _"The consul general's standing will depend upon the balance of power."_

* * *

Meanwhile in the Chinese Federation Capital City, Luo yang...

Kaguya was having dinner with Tianzi.

"What about the standoff in Area 11?"High Eunuch asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know the details."Kaguya replied.

"Can you tell me anything about the outside world?"Tianzi asked. "I've never gone beyond the walls of this palace."

"That's because this Forbidden City in the Luo Yang capital is the very center of the world, Empress."High Eunuch stated.

"But.."Tianzi started.

"I'm going to go outside and see what's happening."Kaguya said.

"Huh?"Tianzi asked.

"The truth is, I came today to say goodbye to you."Kaguya admitted.

"Oh no, not now, when I finally made a real friend."Tianzi sobbed as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry."Kaguya said. "But you know my husband and brother are waiting for me."

* * *

In the Underground Room...

Lelouch was in deep thought and looking at his chess pieces, while 'Oldrin' was creating a bird crane.

 _"The supplies were successfully received in Nigata."_ C.C replied.

"I see."Lelouch said.

 _"However there's no way to get them into the consulate now."_ Rei stated.

"As expected."Lelouch said.

 _"Nunnally and Quillian are going to be the new viceroy and the sub-viceroy."_ C.C said. _"Will you two be able to fight her? Your sister? Your younger brother?"_

"Fights? Nunnally? Quil? Is that some kind of joke?"'Oldrin' demanded.

 _"Then you're just going to leave then alone?"_ Rei asked.

"Out of the question. "Lelouch commented. "If nothing's done, Nunnally will be used as a political tool, just like she was before and the same with Quillian."

"You mean crude bribing tools."'Oldrin' said bitterly.

 _"A girl who can't walk and can't see."_ C.C said. _"Do they plan to use her and Qui as pawns and throw them away?"_

"I'm doing all this to keep that from happening."Lelouch stated. "That's why I formed the Black Knights, I became Zero for Nunnally's sake."

 _"I'm well aware that your sister and your sweet heart is your entire reason for living."_ Rei said. _"However..."_

"We are going to create a world where Nunnally and Qui can live happily."Lelouch stated and placed the Black King on the chess bard. "To do that we will obliterate Britannia!"

"Lulu..."'Oldrin' whispered and looked at the symbol of her bracelet.

"You two mentioned V.V, is he in the Britannian homeland?"Lelouch asked with a cold glare.

 _"We don't know that much about him."_ C.C said. _"However I know that he is your father's first ally."_

 _"Emperor Charles of Britannia's chief confederate."_ Rei stated.

"Confederate?"Lelouch and 'Oldrin' asked in unison.

 _"Long ago...they made a pact."_ C.C admitted.

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

"I shall slay the god."Charles said.

"Yes, that is our binding contract."V.V said. "Tell me Charles, why did you tell Nunnally and Quillian about Jessica instead of Zero's true identify and about Geass."

"It wasn't necessary for them to know."Charles replied.

"You know Charles, you really are still a child."V.V said with a smile.

"Perhaps I am, big brother."Charles stated.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Avalon was heading to Area 11.

* * *

Inside...

"Where is Viceroy Nunnally and Sub-Viceroy Quillian?"Upson asked.

"They are in the garden."the soldier replied. "Even if they came to the bridge..."

"I guess there'd be no point."Upson stated.

* * *

In the Tokyo Settlement...

Suzaku, Gino and Anya met with Xingke.

"Carrie Tokugawa and the Black Knights? They're not here?"Suzaku asked.

"Right."Xingke said. "We only just confirmed it ourselves, I'll give you all the information I have that way, it should be crystal clear that my country has no hostile intentions toward Britannia."

"Did Zero go with them?"Suzaku asked.

"It appears so."Xingke replied. "They took their Knightmares with them and they vanished, we are guessing they left through an underground level."

"To where?"Suzaku asked.

"No idea."Xingke said simply. "That's all I have."

"They wouldn't..attack Nunnally and Quillian?!"Suzaku said in realization.

"We've been had."Gino commented.

"Should we strike back?"Anya asked.

* * *

In the Sky...

Zero has taken the Black Knights, using aerial transports to pick up the Knightmares

"The objective of this operation is the capture of the new viceroy and sub-viceroy."Zero stated. "No matter what happens, they are absolutely must not be harmed. Keep them safe, is that clear?"

"Roger!"Carrie and the Black Knights replied in unison.

They are started firing at the Britannian reinforcements.

"All right, General Tohdoh, the rest is up to you."Ohgi said.

"Right."Tohdoh said. "Good luck Deputy-Commander."

Carrie, Kallen, Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords then land on the Avalon and its bodyguard ships at which point Ohgi leads helicopters to destroy some of the ships as the smoke was merely bait.

 _"You took the bait, commander."_ Zero thought. _"I figured you concentrate your air power on the smoke, the obvious response."_

"Now we can focus on the flag ship."Asahina said.

"All right."Ohgi said. "We're withdrawing."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zero made his way inside the Avalon and used his Geass to kill the soldiers.

 _"Nunnally and Quillian, I'm coming to save you both."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

At the top...

Carrie, Kallen, Tohdoh, and the Four Holy Swords were taking down the Britannian Reinforcements.

"Now, Samurai Leap over floating boats attack."Asahina said. "You can put your shields up, but once we get inside, you're finished looks like they're running out of air strength, too."

"You'll end up a skinned rabbit."Senba commented with a smirk. "Don't get cocky."

"Right, right, I'll stick to basics but..."Asahina said with a smile.

Then alarm sounds were heard in their knightmares as a few shots were fired at them.

They notice four enemy Knightmares coming from the rear, revealed to be Guilford in his new Vincent Commander Model.

"Reinforcements from Tokyo? So soon?"Chiba asked.

"No."Tohdoh replied. "It looks like their rear guard and they have float units."

"Knightmares! It can't be."Kallen protested. "That machine is..."

"Guilford."Carrie said bitterly.

* * *

Inside the Avalon...

Zero made his way to the garden, where Nunnally and Quillian were.

 _"Nunnally, Quillian, we're together again."_ Lelouch thought. _"At last..."_

Quillian remained calm as he watched his half brother approach them.

"You're Zero, aren't you? The terrorist."Nunnally said with a small frown. "Have you come to kill us as well? Like you killed our brother Clovis and Carrie killed our sister Euphie? Even so, will you wait just a moment please? I think that what you're both doing is wrong."

* * *

At the top...

Tohdoh's Knightmare got a hold of one of Guilford's men.

"Hit him now, Kozuki!"Tohdoh ordered.

"Right!"Kallen said.

The Guren took down a enemy Knightmare as the Rosen Krone took down a Britannian Helicopter.

But then Gino appears in the Tristan and quickly defeats a Burai and Asahina.

"Okay."Gino said. "It's discipline time!"

* * *

In the Avalon...

One of the float ships then starts heading towards the Avalon, only to be destroyed by Anya in the Mordred.

"The Mordred always handle things in its own unique way."Gino said with a smile. "Anya, don't do that again, okay? We don't wanna kill the viceroy and the sub-viceroy now, do we?"

"But I saved them."Anya replied simply.

* * *

In a helicopter...

"Lloyd, how's the Lancelot?"Suzaku asked.

 _"Ready and waiting for you. Come and get it."_ Lloyd replied.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"General! What are you doing in a gun turret?"A Soldier asked.

"At this rate I'm gonna be demoted."Upson said. "I have to do something to prove myself, I'll kill Tokugawa and the Black Knights!"

Believing that he will get demoted for having help in the battle, Upson gets into a gun turret and tries to kill Tohdoh.

"You fool! You shot your own engines."Tohdoh said angrily.

His used his Knightmare to fire at the General and killing him.

* * *

In the Garden...

 _"Right now, Zero is standing in front of us."_ Nunnally thought with a hint of fright. _"Lelouch, give me the courage we need."_

 _"Don't worry, Nunna..."_ Quillian thought. _"Big brother won't hurt us..."_

"It's Britannia that is wrong."Zero replied firmly. "The Emperor believes that might is always right and killing Japan's royal family was correct, do you two approve of that?"

"Well..."Nunnally started.

"We know it was wrong."Quillian stated. "But..."

"Viceroy Nunnally, sub-viceroy Quillian you're both being used."Zero said simply.

"You're saying they sent a blind, crippled girl and a young boy to win everyone's sympathy?"Nunnally questioned.

"Then you're wrong."Quillian replied. "We asked them to send us that's why we're here."

* * *

Meanwhile,...

Senba and Tohdoh begin to look for Zero, Carrie, Chiba, and Kallen.

"Where is Zero?"Senba asked.

"We can't contact him because of the E.C.C.M. effects."Tohdoh stated. "I wanna rendezvous with Chiba and Kozuki and scout inside the ship."

"But the ship's going to crash."Senba said. "Do you think we have time for that?"

But then Senba got killed by the Tristan.

"Senba!"Tohdoh shouted.

"Using land units for an aerial attack."Guilford said. "That's not your kind of tactic, Tohdoh."

* * *

In the Garden...

"You requested it?"Zero asked.

"I think with a peaceful approach, we can make the world a gentler place."Nunnally said.

"That's why we want to carry out Euphie's plan to create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."Quillian admitted.

"You two have that return?"Zero asked in shock.

"Zero, won't you please try to help us rebuild it?"Nunnally asked as she reaches out her hand to offer Zero to join her.

However, this causes Zero to suffer trauma at the thought of what previously happened and Carrie killing Euphemia.

"People can start over, please."Nunnally begged.

* * *

Suzaku was in the Lancelot.

 _"Zero's coming to steal Nunnally and Quillian away."_ He thought. _"But there's been no word from the Office of Secret Intelligence, so am I fighting Zero? Or Lelouch?"_

 _"Sir Kururugi, I'm confirming the data now."_ Cecile stated. _"The number two float unit on the Viceroy's flag ship has shut down and number three and four float unit are interlinked so a Case Theta has occurred."_

 _"To sum that up, we'll all be swimming in the ocean soon."_ Lloyd commented. _"Except for General Upson who regrettably didn't make it."_

"Right now rescuing the viceroy has top priority."Suzaku said.

 _"Initiating search for Nunnally's wheelchair beacon."_ Cecile said. _"Starting E.C.M. signal noise cleanup, phase preset, sending the layout of the ship's interior."_

"Confirming data link."Suzaku said.

 _"Complete."_ Cecile stated.

"Transmit the viceroy and sub-viceroy's location as soon as it's known."Suzaku said.

"Channel M.B., roger. Lancelot Conquista, now launch!"Cecile ordered.

"Launching!"Suzaku said.

Then the Lancelot took off in the sky and fired a shot, but it was blocked by the Guren.

Suzaku spotted the Rosen Krone on the Avalon.

 _"Jess, I have to save Nunnally and Quil."_ Suzaku thought. _"Nothing else matters now, I won't ask for your forgiveness anymore."_

The Lancelot aimed its gun at the Rosen Krone.

"Tokugawa, hide!"Chiba ordered.

"I can't not until everyone is out."Carrie replied.

Then the Lancelot fired a shot at the Rosen Krone making it fall.

"JESS!"Kallen shouted.

Carrie paled as her Knightmare began to fall down the sea.

 _"I'm falling."_ She thought and closed her eyes in heartbreak. _"Forgive me, Rosen Krone...daddy...mother...Hajime...Himari..."_

Then Rakshata appeared in her screen.

 _"What a perfect position."_ She said sweetly.

"Huh? Rakshata?"Carrie asked in surprise.

 _"Sorry to keep you waiting, I have the new Black Knights glide wing pack for you."_ Rakshata said. _"You did review the manual I sent."_

"Uh, sure, I'm good to go."Carrie replied.

* * *

In the Submarine...

Rakshata, Ohgi, Kaguya, Isao, C.C, Minami and Rei were inside with the others.

Himari was in Rei's arm, who was feeding her a bottle of milk.

"All right."Rakshata commented with a smile. "Let's try it out then."

"We'll give you the basic guidance from here."Kaguya said. "Please rescue Master Zero."

 _"Uh, right."_ Carrie replied.

"Opening number three launch chamber."

"Connection signal with the Rosen Krone, confirmed."

"Take to the skies, my soaring glide wings."Rakshata commented.

* * *

In the Sky...

A machine that were a pair of wings flew up to the Rosen Krone.

"Rotate!"Carrie ordered pulling the hand to move her Knightmare.

The machine went behind the Rosen Krone's back and went in it.

 _"Link up."_ Rakshata said.

"Linking up."Carrie replied. "FLY!"

Then the machine made wings that matched the Knightmare's style to activate.

The triple hollyhock symbol on it's hand started to glow causing a shield to form in its hand.

"No matter how many enemies are coming..."Carrie said with a hard look. "I'm always ready!"

Then Tohdoh appeared in the screen of her left side.

 _"Tokugawa, save Zero."_ He said.

"I'm on it, sir!"Carrie stated.

 _"Oh, you gained wings and shields, huh? So what?"_ Guilford demanded.

"If this Rosen Krone doesn't work perfectly, then I'm finished."Carrie whispered.

"Well, we don't have much choice, try shooting it."Kaguya said with a smile.

"You've read my mind!"Carrie said sharply.

The Rosen Krone reached out its left hand causing powerful thorn missiles with pink energy at Guilford and his two men.

The two men's knighmares got destroyed.

 _"From long range!"_ Guilford said as he escaped in his escape pod and his Knightmare exploded.

"I can do it! With this Rosen Krone Flight-Enabled Version!"Carrie commented proudly.

* * *

In the Helicopter...

Lloyd was impressed by the Rosen Krone's movement.

"Nice one."He commented.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone was now against the Knights of the Round.

"Suzaku, get to the viceroy and sub-viceroy."Gino stated.

"Don't let your guard down."Suzaku replied. "That's the pilot who defeated Lord Jeremiah."

"The one who beat orange boy?"Gino asked.

"Bring it on."Carrie said with a smirk.

The Tristan started firing its weapons at the Rosen Krone, but it used its Samurai skills to dodge them.

"Well look at that! As good as the Knights of the Round?"Gino commented.

"We'll see."Anya said simply. "Right now."

"Don't underestimate the Rosen Krone!"Carrie warned.

The Rosen Krone dodged the Mordred's cannon blast.

"Have some spice!"Carrie stated.

The Rosen Krone places its hands out causing a wide range of pink energy power at the Tristan and the Mordred.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"It can fire wide-range, too?"Cecile asked in surprise.

Lloyd was shocked. "What's its total energy?"

"The same amount, but scattered."Cecile replied. "With the internal damage it caused, those units won't be able to function for a while."

* * *

In the Sky...

"So what's with that Knighmare?"Anya asked softly.

"Ah-ah."Gino said with a smirk. "It's all the pilot, I shouldn't have held back on my attack."

The Rosen Krone was in front of the Lancelot.

"Jess, why would you come back under these conditions?"Suzaku asked. "Is it...that Zero's on the ship already?"

"SHUT UP!"Carrie screamed angrily.

* * *

In the Submarine...

"Have a taste of the Rosen Krone net."Rakshata stated.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone fired a Gefjun Disturber from its shoulder that can do the same damage in mid-air.

"We have a countermeasure for this."Suzaku said.

"Now for some payback!"Carrie stated.

Suzaku tries to counter it with a new device, but Carrie manages to get to him.

The Rosen Krone then made it's left hand grew it's sharp claws.

"No way."Suzaku said in shock. "It can't be more powerful than an advanced Yggdrasil Drive."

 _"Suzaku, we've located the viceroy and the sub-viceroy."_ Cecile said. _"They're in the garden space to the rear of the main bridge, but hurry! Now there's only 47 seconds till the ship crashes!"_

"I promise, I'll save them!"Suzaku said.

Then the Rosen Krone fired its grappling hook and hit the Lancelot on the face.

"Damn!"Suzaku growled.

The Lancelot took off.

"Come back, you coward!"Carrie demanded angrily.

 _"Carrie, forget about Suzaku."_ C.C stated.

 _"Save Master Zero!"_ Kaguya begged.

Carrie gritted her teeth.

 _"Suzaku, next time..."_ She thought grimly and responded. "I understand, but where?"

* * *

Inside the Garden...

Zero continued staring at Nunnally and Quillian.

 _"What do I do? I can't reveal Zero's identity to Nunnally though Quil already knows who I really am."_ Lelouch thought. _"But I can't take them by force either, I can see now that would traumatize them._

Then the Lancelot crushed in creating an air vacuum that causes Zero to start flying midair while he attempts to get Nunnally and Quillian.

"Suzaku!"Nunnally shouted.

"Escape with me!"Zero said as he rushed to his young siblings.

"Nunnally! Quil!"Suzaku called out.

"Good timing, buddy!"Quillian said in relief.

The Lancelot retrieves Nunnally and Quillian in its arms.

"Were you frightened? Forgive me."Suzaku said. "It's all right now."

Zero paled behind his mask.

 _"No, not after he sold me out to the Emperor!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

Then the Rosen Krone came in and grabbed Zero.

It notice Nunnally and Quillian were in the Lancelot's hands.

 _"Oh no, they're with Suzaku!"_ Carrie thought in disbelief.

Then the two Knightmares escaped as the Avalon exploded in the water.

 _"Nunna...Quil..."_ Carrie thought in sadness.

"NUNNALLY!"Zero screamed. "QUILLIAN!"

Nunnally and Quillian presumably heard and recognized his voice.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Next part is where Jess tells Lelouch everything**

 **I promise on the next chapters there will be more LelouchXOCXSuzaku moments;)**


	45. The Abandoned Mask

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 44: The Abandoned Mask**

 _"The world lies."_ Charles said. _"Thou shall not commit murder, thou shall not bear false witness, thou shall not cheat, thou shall not steal, thou shall not covet thy neighbour's wife. All of these are lies, mere illusion, nothing more, they don't want to be killed, they don't want to be robbed using the twin lies of justice and morality, the weak are endeavoring to protect themselves, but the first truth there is that the strong devour the weak, so let us feed upon people, upon wealth, upon riches and power, we of Britannia shall feast upon the raw flesh of the world itself, we must crush this deception and bring forth the truth, all hail Britannia!"_

 _"All hail Britannia!"_ the people chanted. _"All hail Britannia! All hail Brit-"_

Carrie groans in annoyance as she puts off the video in her phone and places it in the table.

She then picks up Himari from her cradle, who was looking at her with her innocent purple eyes.

"I think it's time I tell him, don't you think Himari?"Carrie asked.

Himari giggled sweetly at her mother's response.

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Lelouch was in his bed asleep, but then woke up and saw Rolo looking at him.

"You look like you were having a nightmare."Rolo commented.

"A nightmare..."Lelouch said.

"Did something happen yesterday?"Rolo asked.

"No, not really."Lelouch replied. "Rolo, Did I happen to say anything?"

"No, Lelouch."Rolo answered with a smile. "You didn't say one thing,nothing at all."

"I see..."Lelouch said.

He was thinking about Nunnally and Quillian.

 _"The world Nunnally desires, the future she and Quillian has chosen that leaves me, leaves Zero standing in the way."_ Lelouch thought. _"My siblings safety has been guaranteed, they have the Britannian military forces to protect them and Suzaku, too, he may be my worst enemy, but I trust him to do at least that, yes, as I'd once hoped he would and even after I can no longer safeguard Nunnally or Quillian."_

* * *

Afterwards in the Student Council...

"Look at this."Shirley said looking at a booklet. "It says this temple was built a thousand years ago."

"That's great."Rivalz said lamely. "Have you seen the water pistols? I got one for everyone but I can't find them."

"Hey, what's all the stuff, Prez?"Rolo asked.

"Some nets, candles, wigs, fireworks and a tambourine."Milly stated looking at the items inside the box.

"So are those for a class trip?"Rolo asked.

"Just leave it to me."Milly said confidently. "This will be my second time, you know?"

"Right."Rolo said with a small smile.

"Well, your the president after all."Sokkia commented with a shrug.

He turned his attention on Lelouch, who was looking at the computer which caused Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia and Shirley to look at him as well.

"What's wrong, Lulu?"Shirley asked. "You just seem sort of down."

Lelouch looked at him. "No, I'm fine."

"Can't sleep 'cause you're thinking about how much fun the trip'll be?"Rivalz asked.

"You're correct."Lelouch said with a smile. "Yeah, I'm excited about it."

"Lulu, you are just like a little boy."Shirley giggled.

Lelouch gave her a small smile.

 _"Attention all students."_ the woman announced in the PA. _"The inauguration speech of the new viceroy and sub-viceroy of Area 11 is about to begin, please assemble in the auditorium."_

Then all of the students went to the assembly hall to see the new viceroy and sub-viceroy of Area 11, who were basically Nunnally and Quillian.

 _"How do you do, everyone."_ Nunnally said. _"I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, 87th in line to the imperial throne."_

 _"And I'm Quillian ai Britannia, the 12th prince and eighteenth in line to the imperial throne."_ Quillian said.

 _"Due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Clalares recently, me and my brother shall be assuming the viceroyship of Area 11 in his place."_ Nunnally stated. _"I am physically challenged in that I am unable to see or walk."_

 _"Therefore we shall be depending on all of you for help in various things."_ Quillian commented.

"But they're so young."Rivalz whispered. "How could those two be the viceroy and sub-viceroy?"

"They're royalty."Shirley replied.

* * *

In the boat...

Carrie, Kallen and the Black Knights were listening to the royal siblings.

 _"Please, help us to help you."_ Nunnally said.

"They want some help, huh?"Tamaki asked with a frown.

"This all screw up things."Sugiyama said bitterly.

Carrie's look sadden even more as she looked at her young siblings.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Quillian wore a silver blue suit to make himself look more formal and his hair was in a straight hairstyle, while he stood next to Nunnally.

Between them were Alicia Lohmeyer and Suzaku.

"I realize that this is unexpected but I'd like each one of you to cooperate with us on this."Nunnally said. "As your new viceroy and sub-viceroy, we wish to again create the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

This caused the crowded around them to grow shocked.

"That's absurd!"

"I can't believe she would even mention the name!"

"In the Special Zone Britannians and Numbers would have equal status."Quillian stated firmly. "Elevens would be allowed to safely call themselves Japanese once again."

* * *

Even the Japanese people were listening to their announcement.

"He just said Japanese."A man said.

"Are they trying to trick us?"

"They have Suzaku Kururugi."A woman stated holding her daughter.

"He's Japanese so he should be on our side."

"Princess Massacre's knight!"A woman said coldly.

"He's the traitor who shot Zero and had Carrie arrested."

* * *

In the boat...

 _"...although a tragic misunderstanding occurred in the Special Zone, I do not believe that attempt to establish the Zone was a mistake."_ Quillian said.

 _"We need a gentler world."_ Nunnally stated. _"And those of you in the Black Knights, I ask you to please participate in the Special Zone."_

This sentence startled Carrie a lot.

"What?"Kallen asked.

"Not again!"Tamaki complained.

"Never again."Ohgi said coldly.

* * *

In the Assembly...

 _"...mistakes that we've made, then we can take the first positive steps to setting things right."_ Nunnally said. _"I believe this with all my heart."_

Rolo notice Lelouch leaving.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

Suzaku wheels out Nunnally as Quillian follows them while Alicia looks at them with apparent contempt.

"You surprised me, Nunnally, Quil."Suzaku said. "You two are trying to create the Japan's Special Zone again."

"Suzaku, what Euphie tried to do, I mean before the disaster happened, wasn't wrong, was it?"Nunnally asked.

"No."Suzaku replied. "I can assure you it wasn't Euphie who was wrong."

This caused Quillian to have a small frown on his face.

* * *

Later that evening...

Lelouch was on a train and sitting down on a seat while in deep thought.

 _"They're not needed anymore, neither Zero nor my battle."_ He thought.

Lelouch notice his phone ringing and saw K-1 on it.

* * *

In the Hallway of the boat...

Carrie was waiting for Lelouch to response to her call instead he ignore it.

She wore a black bolero jacket with a light periwinkle dress that went up to her knees and dark brown boots.

Her hair was typed in a ponytail.

"It's best to tell him in person then on the phone."

Carrie turned around and saw Rei.

"And your point is child witch?"She questioned.

Rei smirked. "Better now then never."

Carrie frowned a little as she started walking away.

"By the way I told Sayoko to look after her."She stated.

"Good choice, your highness."Rei said simply.

Carrie looked at her with a surprised glance before heading to the direction to go out.

* * *

In a room of the boat...

Rei met with C.C, Ohgi, Tamaki, Isao, Minami and Kallen.

"Those kid viceroys just wants to repeat what Princess Massacre Euphemia did."Tamaki said.

"No Japanese person would ever take part in it."Ohgi commented.

"After luring them in with sugary words and slaughtering them? Not a chance!"Tamaki stated.

"So, what are we gonna do then?"Isao asked.

"Have a showdown with the Britannians!"Tamaki replied.

"How do we do that when the only Knightmare we have left is one Guren and a Rosen Krone?"Ohgi asked.

"We'll just go to Zero of course..."Tamaki admitted.

"That's right!"A female voice said sweetly.

The group turned around and saw Kaguya coming in.

"Lady Kaguya."Kallen said.

"Hey little sister..."Isao greeted.

"I'm in agreement with Tamaki, however..."Kaguya said and notice Zero wasn't in the room. "Why isn't Master Zero here? Considering his new wife awaits him eagerly in fact, he failed to write even once while I was waiting him in the Chinese Federation, you don't think Carrie secretly threw the letters away?"

"Maybe he dumped you for her."Tamaki admitted with a smirk.

Ohgi looked at him in shock of what he was referring to.

"Don't be ridiculous!"Kallen said angrily. "It's not true, seriously, it's not! Zero and Carrie are just-"

"That doesn't matter at all to me."Kaguya admitted.

"Huh?"Kallen asked.

"The greatest men succumb to feminine charm, grown-up men have basic physical needs."Kaguya stated simply.

"Lady Kaguya, what are you saying?"Kallen asked awkwardly.

"Sis, where in the world you learned this stuff?!"Isao said in shock.

"Thank goodness."C.C admitted with her arms folded. "You are a lot more generous than you seem."

"I so appreciate you keeping him company while I was away, thank you."Kaguya said kindly and offered her hand to the immortal witch.

C.C looked at her and took her hand.

"No need to thank me."She stated. "Carrie deserves all the credit."

Kaguya looked at Rei, who was next to Kallen and Isao. "Here, you as well, Rei."

Rei blushed in embarrassment. "I..."

Kaguya placed her hand on C.C's.

"We three who support Master Zero..."Kaguya said sweetly. "Oh, that make us three ladies of his court, doesn't it?"

"His court?"C.C and Rei asked in confusion.

Rei looked at Kallen in awkwardness. "What about you, Kallen?"

"No thanks, I'm good!"Kallen admitted putting her hands up in defense.

Isao chuckled. "Sweet harem..."

This caused his red haired girlfriend to glare at him.

* * *

In the Hospital Room...

Lloyd came to see Cecile and Guilford.

"Salutations and greetings...where's Suzaku?"He said.

"He refused to stay here."Cecile admitted. "He went after Carrie and the Black Knights, we were right in the middle of his complete physical, too."

"Well, that's typical of our boy."Lloyd said simply as he took a sandwich. "I'm not surprised, we have to perfect Conquista, right?"

"So, how is it?"Cecile asked with a smile. "I mixed peanut butter with turmeric, sugar and wasabi paste and spread it on rye bread!"

"That's typical of you..."Lloyd said as he went out the room to vomit.

* * *

In Area 11...

It was now night time.

Everyone in the train was in another room of the train and under Rolo's geass, while he was in deep thought in a empty room.

 _"Even though...even though I have been doing all this up until now for Nunnally and Quillian's sake..."_ He thought.

Rolo geassed the engineer and playing Nunnally's message on the train's TV screens.

 _"How do you do, everyone."_ Nunnally said. _"I am Nunnally vi Britannia of the royal family, 87th in line to the imperial throne due to the unfortunate, untimely loss of Duke Clalares recently, me and my brother shall be assuming..."_

Horrified, Lelouch runs off the train and notices a man with pamphlets of Nunnally and Quillian as well as numerous posters of them causing him to flee the scene.

"What's your problem."A man demanded. "Watch it! Hey!"

 _"I'm finished!"_ Lelouch thought in panic as he ran off.

* * *

In the Sea...

Suzaku gathers up an entire navy for his hunt.

 _"Nunnally and Quillian may have realized that I lied to them."_ Suzaku thought. _"Even so, she said they want to carry on Euphie's wishes and for that, I'll..."_

* * *

In an abandoned area...

Several Japanese, who willingly call themselves Elevens and a corrupt Britannian noble beat up a man that can't pay for Refrain.

"We told you money first, didn't we?"

"Cough it up, you stinking deadbeat!"

"Loser."

"Stop it, please!"the man begged in fright. "Why are you doing this? Aren't guys Elevens like me?"

"Bring the cash next time if you want the stuff."the noble man said.

Lelouch, his depression having turned into mental instability comes up to them.

"A Britannian?"

"A Student?"

"Japanese feeding on other Japanese."Lelouch said. "What a picture, but even worse than that, they commit petty crimes for Britannian."

"Did you call them Japanese?"

"We don't need sympathy from any Britannians!"

"We call ourselves Elevens."

"And a school boy shouldn't complain about the work we did."

"Yes, I use these Gentlemen to do my bidding but only with their consent, my dear student."the noble man said touching Lelouch's chin.

"Don't touch me, you scum!"Lelouch said angrily.

"Why you...!"the noble man growled.

"Now get on the ground and do push-ups."Lelouch ordered as he used his Geass.

"As you like."the noble man obeyed and started doing push ups.

The eleven gangsters were shocked.

"Mr cojack, what are you doing?"One of the gangsters asked.

"And why don't you do some dancing?"Lelouch ordered as he used his Geass on the gangsters. "Do squats! Start howling! Applaud!"

Lelouch uses his Geass to make all of them do weird maneuvers before bursting into a fit of maniacal laughter, which echoed in the night.

* * *

Meanwhile...

C.C. was still on the boat tossing the Zero helmet up and down.

"It really makes no difference at all if he doesn't come back here."She said. "The one single thing that's important to me is that he remains alive and Jessica seems to care about him more than fighting for her country, oh please, the simplest solution would be for him to stop being Zero and he has no idea that Jessica has given birth of his child that he doesn't know even exits."

She then gets a response.

"Its an unexpected romantic story, is it?"C.C asked. "Still at this rate, the Black Knights are over, they're history, yes, Zero exists for Nunnally and Quillian's sake that's what Lelouch said, Marianne."

* * *

The Next Day...

Everyone at Ashford Academy gets ready for the trip, but Milly and Rivalz notice that Lelouch was missing.

"Where's Lelouch?"Milly asked.

"Dunno."Rivalz replied. "What is up with that guy?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch was in Shinjuku and was sitting alone on a metal beam.

He took the Refrain gun and intends to inject it into his arm.

"I figured you'd come here."

Lelouch turned his head in shock and sees Jessica walking up to him.

"Where Zero was born."Jessica said softly. "You started it here, this is where it all began."

Lelouch didn't say a word as she took a step forward.

"Lulu there's something I wanted to tell you."Jessica said and notice the gun he was holding. "Is that...?!"

"Refrain...you're familiar with it, aren't you?"Lelouch asked with a deliriously smile. "Brings back memories of the good old days."

"Oh get a grip!"Jessica shouted in anger.

She angrily wrestles the gun away from him and throws it on the ground.

"So what if you failed this time!"Jessica demanded. "Can't you come up with another plan and get it back? You're Zero for heaven's sake! Just give us orders like you always do, should I use my Knightmare? Or maybe play decoy? Tell me, I'll do whatever you say!"

"All right, then..."Lelouch whispered. "...you can console me."

Jessica stood back in shock. "Huh?"

Lelouch stood up and walked up to Jessica making her a little uncomfortable.

"There are things a woman can do for that, right?"Lelouch said simply as he held her chin.

Jessica trembled as his lips were getting close to press on hers.

Then a memory of a man leaning to kiss a young woman came into her mind.

Jessica closed her eyes at that painful memory.

"No..."She whispered.

SMACK!

She smacks Lelouch hard on the face making him look at her in surprise of her action.

"Snap out of it, Lelouch! You're Zero now!"Jessica cried as tears began to fall down her eyes. "You've got to live up to the dreams you once gave us all! We need you to be Zero this time with all your heart, play your role like you mean it because our daughter's future depends on it!"

Lelouch was shocked at her last statement as his eyes widen.

"Daughter..."He whispered.

"There I said it! You wouldn't imagine how hard it was for me to hide it! The pain I went through while you were gone!"Jessica shouted in heartbreak as more tears fell down her face. "You reminding more of that bastard, who used my mum like she was a puppet to play with!"

She then ran off crying.

"Jess! I..."Lelouch protested, but she was already gone.

He then looked down with a frown clenching his fist now knowing that there was no time to joke around anymore.

After some hesitation, Lelouch decides to follow, but notices Rolo standing there.

"Rolo..."He said.

* * *

Jessica stops running and dries her tears.

She then looks back at the place she was for a few minutes before walking away in silent.

 _"Looks like it's all up to me now..."_ Jessica thought with a frown.

* * *

In Shinjuku...

Lelouch looked at his foster brother.

"That's right."He said. "You're supposed to keep an eye on me, I'd forgotten."

"Then why not forget about them?"Rolo asked. "All the heavy burdens that just weigh you down, Zero...Carrie...the Black Knights...Nunnally and Quillian."

"Wrong! Nunnally and Quillian aren't...!"Lelouch said angrily.

"For Nunnally and Quillian's sake as well."Rolo admitted. "If Zero and Carrie vanish, then peace will come to Area 11, Lelouch, you can go back to being an ordinary student again, be happy."

"But..."Lelouch protested.

"Is there something wrong with that?"Rolo asked he walked up to him. "Wanting happiness isn't a crime, no one would have to be hurt, look, we still have time to undo what's been done, it's all right, I'll never abandon you, I promise, I'll stay with you as your brother forever, Lelouch."

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Tell me Nunnally and Quillian."Charles said. "Why would you two request this? Why did you two want to be Viceroy and sub-viceroy of Area 11 after learning Zero had returned."

"Because, my entire life, I've lived under the protection of my big brother, Lelouch and Jessica."Nunnally stated. "I may not know where Lelouch is at this moment, but I'm sure that he is out there watching us at every turn."

"Therefore we don't want to make an embarrassing decision as viceroy and sub-viceroy while he is looking over our shoulders."Quillian admitted. "And who knows? If this plan works, it could even make the wounds of the past to vanish..."

* * *

On the Black Knights ship...

Jessica cradles Zero's mask in deep thought.

"That mask is heavier than it looks."C.C stated as she came in. "The wearer bears a fate, not just of the Japanese people but that of the world."

"Yes, but somebody has to..."Jessica said.

 _"This is the Britannian military."_ Suzaku said in the PA. _"Your ship's registry and stated course are erroneous, heave to at once, he will now conduct a forced inspection."_

Jessica paled at her former friend's voice as she rushed into the room, where everyone was.

"They found us?"She asked in shock.

"It appears so."Tohdoh replied.

 _"Everyone aboard is ordered to disarm and line up on the deck."_ Suzaku stated. _"You have ten minutes to comply with our order."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch and Rolo were back in Ashford Academy.

"That's right."Lelouch said. "Everybody's gone on a school trip."

"Should we go after them?"Rolo asked.

"No."Lelouch replied. "An empty birdcage suites me just fine for now. "

As they ponder what to do next, they notice a series of fireworks launching.

"Who's firing?"Lelouch asked.

He quickly runs up to find the source, and finds Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia and Shirley lighting them up for fun having decided to stay behind to comfort Lelouch.

"Hi, welcome back, Lulu."Shirley greeted.

"Light some off, too, Lelouch."Sokkia commented with a smirk. "We have plenty leftover from the festival."

"Why are you...what about the school trip?"Lelouch asked in surprise.

"We couldn't leave you here crying while we four went to have fun."Rivalz stated.

"Cause the important thing about vacations isn't where you spend them, it's all about who you spend them with!"Milly said with a bright smile.

"Exactly."Shirley said.

"Well said."Sokkia added.

Lelouch then notices that Shirley was holding a blue paper crane,

"Why...is that a..."He said.

"Oh, you mean this? But these are supposed to make your wishes come true."Shirley said kindly. "So I made one! For the life of me, I can't remember who taught me how to make them, though."

"And what did you wish for?"Lelouch asked.

"It's already coming true...oh a part of it."Shirley said with a smile. "I wanted to set off fireworks with everyone."

"Everyone?"Lelouch asked.

"For Nina, Kallen, Jess..."Sokkia said.

"And Suzaku."Rivalz added.

"It goes without saying you and Rolo."Milly said.

"And because I only folded one crane, you are the only one who showed up."Shirley said.

Lelouch imagines Nunnally, Jessica, Nina, Kallen and Suzaku holding Arthur were with them.

When things were still fun then now.

 _"A long time ago, Jess, Nunnally, Suzaku and I talked about something."_ He thought with a smile. _"We wondered what happiness would look like if we could give it a physical form, if I'm not mistaken, I think it was Suzaku who said that the shape of happiness might resemble glass, his reasoning made sense, he said that even though you don't usually notice it, it's still definitely there, you merely have to change your point of view slightly, and that glass will sparkle when it reflects the light, I doubt that anything else could argue its own existence more eloquently."_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Lelouch, Jessica and Nunnally were having dinner together._

 _"They say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish'll come true."Nunnally said sweetly._

 _"It's hard to choose what to wish for, what about you, Nunna?"Jessica asked. "Do you wish for anything?"_

 _"I wish the world was a gentler place."Nunnally said._

* * *

Reality...

 _"That's right."_ Lelouch thought. _"A gentle world is this close even if we were clouded by phony memories, a transparent glass...always...always...always..."_

A few tears were coming out of his eyes.

"Lulu?"Shirley asked.

"What are you crying for?"Rivalz asked.

"Lelouch, are you really moved that much by our friendship?"Milly asked.

Sokkia chuckled. "You do have a sweet side."

Lelouch looked away and closed his eyes.

"No, you're wrong."He replied and opened his eyes. "It's nothing like that at all, everyone, I'll launch fireworks with you again some day, we will...we'll do it together right here, I promise."

The four smiled at their friend.

 _"Yes...as a matter of fact, my battle...it isn't about Nunnally and Quillian anymore."_ Lelouch thought as he looked down.

He finally realizes that his battle was never truly just for his young siblings...

...but for all the people he loves.

* * *

In the Sea...

After giving ten minutes to the Black Knights ship, Suzaku has his navy fires missiles at it.

"Commence firing."He ordered.

* * *

In the Boat...

"Here it comes."Tohdoh said. "Blow the tanker that'll scramble the sonar, 30 degrees downtrim, engines, crash dive! Any contact with Zero yet?"

"Still no response, sir."Chiba replied.

"Confirming sonar."A Black Knight member said. "The engine noise sounds like submersibles!"

"Dive us down, if they discover us, we're done."Tohdoh ordered. "Do not panic! They're guessing where we are!"

"All sections report leaks!"Chiba commented.

"Your orders?"Jessica asked.

"If we move then they'll find us."Tohdoh stated. "We hold out!"

"What? But..."Carrie protested.

Another missile was fired at submarine making it shake.

"We are all gonna die!"Tamaki complained.

 _"K1, do you read me? K1!"_ A male voice asked.

"That voice..."Ohgi said.

"Zero?!"Carrie said in relief.

"Your instructions."Zero stated. "50 degrees downtrim, head for point L14,crash dive, full ahead!"

Ohgi smiled. "He made it!"

"Finally! Took him long enough!"Tamaki said with a relief smile.

"Fire all torpedoes to detonate dead ahead."Zero ordered. "Set detonators for 40 seconds."

"Straight in front of us?"Tamaki asked in confusion.

"There's no enemy there."Rei said.

"Let's try firing them."Kaguya suggested.

"Huh?"Ohgi, Tamaki and Minami said in unison.

"What other choice do we have?"Isao asked. "We've got to trust him."

"Set detonators, then launch all torpedoes straight-ahead!"Tohdoh ordered.

The submarine then fires anchors into the ground and when the torpedoes detonate, the sea basin cracks around the cylinder, releasing a gigantic swarm of methane gas bubbles.

"It's air?"Isao asked in surprise.

"Now I see."Rakshata commented. "That's methane hydrate."

"Sweet!"Rei said in triumph.

While the submarine only feels the shockwave, the bubbles stream up and swamp the Portmans, then rise up and capsize Suzaku's naval ships, but apparently not resulting in any casualties.

* * *

The Lancelot, the Tristan and the Mordred were in the sky looking at the sea.

"How could...? Because giant bubbles to rise from the sea floor?"Suzaku said.

"Suzaku, look at this! It's beyond calling for reinforcements."Gino admitted.

Anya didn't say anything the scene.

"Take remaining units and go after the Black Knights!"Gino ordered.

 _"It's Zero! Zero's heading right for me!"_ A Soldier reported.

They suddenly notice Zero riding towards them on top of a flying Vincent.

* * *

In the Submarine...

"Master Zero!"Kaguya said sweetly.

 _"Lulu..."_ Jessica thought in joy.

* * *

In the Sky...

"So this...this is your answer to me?"Suzaku demanded angrily.

The Lancelot aimed his gun at Zero.

"Don't shoot! Shoot me and you'll be disobeying your lady's orders."Zero stated.

"What?"Suzaku demanded.

"I hereby accept the offer extended by Viceroy Nunnally and sub-viceroy Quillian."Zero announced as he stood up. "Yes, I will join the Japan's Special Zone."

* * *

In the Submarine...

This horrified the Black Knights, who view it as a sign of surrender.

"No way..."Jessica whispered.

"He wouldn't."Kallen said.

"Zero's surrendering to them?"Ohgi asked in shock.

"But he can't!"Tohdoh protested.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Are you serious?"Suzaku questioned.

"Zero orders you! All members of the Black Knights, you shall participate willingly in the Special Zone!"Zero announced firmly as he brought his hand out.

* * *

 **Ah! Lelouch now knows Himari's existence!  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	46. One Million Miracles

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 45: One Million Miracles**

 _The one time a man never lies is when he makes a vow in his own heart._

 _Lelouch Lamperouge made a vow to avenge his mother and to create a world where his sister Nunnally could live in happiness._

 _To that end, he obtained the power of Geass._

 _To that end, he became Zero and undertook all that followed._

 _At the very least that was the truth as it seems to Lelouch at the time._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

In the Sky...

Rolo was piloting the Vincent and places Zero on the Black Knights submarine.

"Big brother, the promise you've made..."He said.

"Yes, I'll keep it."Zero replied.

"So you've agreed to the special zone."Suzaku said with a glare. "That doesn't wash away the blood that's on your hands."

 _"Suzaku."_ Gino said.

"I know Gino."Suzaku said. "We've gotta pull back this time."

* * *

In the Underground Room...

"The Black Knights seem to be diving back under water."An O.S.I member said. "Shall we pursue the Vincent?"

"Unnecessary suspend the search for C.C and A.A until we receive further orders." Villetta said and thought nervously. _"Be careful Rolo, if they get you, they'll catch me in the same net."_

* * *

The submarine then heads underwater with Zero inside.

* * *

In the Submarine...

"Join the specially administrated zone? What is he thinking?"Asahina asked.

"Who knows."Chiba said.

"Ohgi, if Zero was making decisions that aren't in interests of Carrie and the Japanese people then..."Tohdoh said quietly.

"Are you meaning...?"Ohgi asked.

"Zero, listen."Jessica said.

"Master Zero!"Kaguya said sweetly and rushed to give Zero a big hug. "How could you keep your new wife waiting!"

"Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you well, and as lively as ever."Zero said.

"And I see you're still surprising everyone like you always do."Kaguya said with a smile. "Offering to join the special zone, no one expected that at all!"

"Yeah, she's right."Ohgi commented. "What was that all about anyway?"

"I told you, he's just bluffing, so we can lure the Britannians in and nail'em!"Tamaki stated in triumph.

"Fighting then more fighting and then what?"Zero asked.

"Huh?"the Black Knight members asked in confusion.

"Hold on! What are you saying, we should dance with them?"Tamaki questioned.

"We fight because we must."Ohgi said. "Unless you know some other way to do this."

"No, we can never make friends with our conquerors."Tohdoh said. "The Japanese people are fighting for freedom."

"Tohdoh! What is Japanese?"Zero asked.

* * *

 _"Attention all Elevens."_ An Announcer said. _"You can now process your special zone applications."_

The Japanese people were not sure if they could join the special zone.

"What do we do about the special zone?"

"Please don't lose your nerve about it at a time like this."

"Is this gonna be another massacre?"

"Zero said if we get behind it..."

"We'll be the slaves."

"Damn it, just gotta work permit as an honorary Britannian."

"Exactly, what's the point of being Japanese again?"

"So long with people without jobs should join in?"

* * *

In the Submarine...

 _"Thus far no Elevens have signed up for the specially administrated zone of Japan commonly called the special zone."_ A Reporter said. _"As there has been no contact from Zero, some official speculate that he may be facing dissension within his own organization, the Black Knights."_

Carrie looks at the news in her phone with a unsure look on her face.

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"I'd like you to please stick to the prepared manuscript this time."Alicia said.

"I was acting as viceroy..."Nunnally commented.

"A viceroy is not a king."Alicia replied. "Viceroy is act as official representatives of the emperor, ruling each area prudently on his behalf, we will support your attempt to revive the special zone this time, but henceforward please consult with me on such matters beforehand."

* * *

At Ashford Academy...

'Oldrin' and the student council were working on the garden.

"Leave of absence?"Rivalz asked.

"Yeah, it looks like I'm going to be a little busy."Suzaku said.

"With the special zone, huh?"Sokkia asked.

"Oh and what about all our plans for the garden?"Milly reminded.

"Sorry Milly."Suzaku said with a smile. "I'll be sure to come back and help out if I get a break."

"That reminds me, Suzaku."'Oldrin' said with her disguise voice. "Have you thought about Jess and Kallen? Isn't there some way you can help them out?"

"Yeah, right."Rivalz said. "Like a plea bargain, you know, something like that."

"We all know you are working for world peace and all, but family and friends are important too, right?"Lelouch asked. "Couldn't you discuss it with the viceroy and sub-viceroy like when you had me talk to them on the phone the other night?"

"Huh? What? You talked to them, Lulu?"Shirley asked in surprise.

"With the young princess and the prince?"Rivalz asked.

"Well, it was on the night of the welcome party."Lelouch said. "They mistook me for someone else, so, everythings kind of a hazy call."

"You botched it."Sokkia said with a smile.

Everyone laughed at her complement except Suzaku.

Rolo was behind Suzaku and secretly giving him a stone hearted look.

 _"Lelouch, have you really lost your memory? Or are you covering up?"_ Suzaku thought. _"If you do remember, this is what I'd like to know, why did Jess have to kill Euphy, surely you could've found another way."_

* * *

Suzaku later leaves to check in on Sutherlands, while wearing his Knight of the Round suit and cape.

At that moment, an Eleven disguised as a Britannian soldier suddenly charges him with a knife.

"Suzaku Kururugi, you traitor, time to die!"He growled.

 _"Live!"_

Lelouch's Geass activates making Suzaku easily defeats the man.

Then soldiers rushed to him.

"Sir Kururugi! Are you all right, sir?"A man asked.

 _"You...who used your Geass to force me to live."_ Suzaku thought. _"Knowing that in my heart, I sought the punishment of death, someone like you..."_

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

'Oldrin' was with Lelouch and Rolo in their room.

Lelouch was talking with Diethard.

 _"Yes, that's right, I believe it will be."_ Diethard said. _"We've already sent Sayoko Sinozaki and Himari there."_

"I see..."Lelouch said feeling relief that his daughter was in safe hands. "Well done, Diethard, you really are an expert at this, an outstanding job, you're truly irreplaceable."

 _"Thank you for those words."_ Diethard stated. _"I'm deeply honored, are you sure your plan for the following stage would be consistent?"_

"Yes I am."Lelouch replied. "Our tactics may have changed but out strategic objective remains the same take care of things on your end."

"You haven't forgotten your promise, have you?"Rolo asked.

"No."Lelouch answered. "I will protect this school, you and I live here now as brothers, I won't let anything interfere with that, but I reject Britannian's phony claim to control our destiny."

"Same with me, I won't trust that madman and those scums even my life depended on it."'Oldrin' commented firmly with her arms folded. "So Rolo why are you still helping Lelouch?"

"I'm helping because I have something to protect now."Rolo replied with a smile and looks at Lelouch. "If you were discovered this school would be destroyed and everything lost."

"Right."Lelouch said. "And then there's V.V. as well."

"He'd kill me as a traitor without any hesitation."Rolo said.

"And I'd be slain in the next moment."Lelouch stated.

"So we share the same destiny, you and I."Rolo said.

"But Rolo that's not entirely true."'Oldrin' admitted. "And you both have nothing to worry about, I'll easily crush him with my knightmare to protect you both..."

Then Villetta came into the room.

"Sorry I'm late, club activities run over time."She said. "So Zero, what can I do?"

"Please miss Villetta."'Oldrin' said with smirk. "Just saying that name alone could cost us our lives."

"Lelouch, what did you want?"Villetta asked.

"About Ohgi, do you miss him?"Lelouch questioned.

Villetta fell silent and didn't reply.

* * *

In Dallas Research Lab...

 _"Alphabet effect confirmed in fifth."_ a Soldier said. _"Countdown 20, 19, 18, 17..."_

Nina was working on some science project with three others when Kanon and Schneizel also walk in, having just returned from peace negotiation meetings with France and the rest of the European Union likely involving the affair with Akito Hyuga.

"I'm back, Nina."Kanon said.

"Kanon!"Nina greeted.

"Hello, it's been a while."Schneizel said.

"Prince Schneizel as well!"A soldier said in surprise.

"When did you get back from the EU?"Nina asked.

"A short time ago."Kanan replied. "I just completed peace negotiations with the French."

"In that case you should keep pushing forward."Nina replied.

"If you press victory too hard or too fast you are inviting defeat."Schneizel stated. "In every corner of the world people look for hope, our victories can trample that hope underfoot that can be true of enemies and allies, everyone has something they yearn for."

* * *

Later that Night...

Back in Area 11, Anya is sitting in Cornelia's garden looking through her electronic diary when Arthur playfully pulls on her hair.

After she calmly pets him for a bit, Suzaku comes up to them wearing Japanese clothes for some military training.

"He seems to like you, Anya."He said.

"Japanese clothes?"Anya asked.

"Yes."Suzaku replied. "I always wear them for any of my training sessions."

"Do you miss them? Japanese things?"Anya asked.

"Yes I wonder."Suzaku said. "I do have some good memories but I..."

Claudio S. Darlton then comes up to them with a paper.

"Sir Kururugi, I've been looking for you."He said.

"What is it?"Suzaku asked.

"I need your signature on this."Claudio replied handing the paper to him. "It's the order to execute the Eleven who tried to assassinate you, sir, I need authorization from a Knight of the Round to carry out the sentence."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Schneizel, Kanon and Nina were in a carriage.

"The experiments are continuing."Nina said. "I won't squander the faith you've shown to me, Your Grace, I promise. I haven't forgotten during the Black Rebellion when..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Nina was finally provoked to trigger the Ganymede bomb, but it failed to detonate._

 _"Why didn't it work?"She asked._

 _"Miss Cecile!"Lloyd shouted._

 _"Right!"Cecile said._

 _"Professor Lloyd, stop!"Nina begged._

 _"Nina!"Milly called out._

 _"Milly, you too?"Nina asked in shock. "Please let me kill Carrie now! Let me avenge princess Euphemia!"_

* * *

In the Carriage...

"The prototype was a failure."Nina said sadly. "But if you give me a little more time I'm certain I can build one that works."

"You were thinking of Euphie."Schneizel replied. "You did all of it for her sake, history may remember her as a tragic figure but I still believe in my sister and wish to honor her memory so do Cornelia, Nunnally, Quillian also Kanon and Suzaku and many others who's life she touched and you, you believe in her and that's why I believe in you."

"I'm grateful your highness."Nina replied with a smile...

* * *

Back in Area 11...

Suzaku hesitates for a bit to sign the sentence paper.

"Excuse me, is something wrong, sir?"Claudio asked.

"I'm a Round."Anya said. "I'll sign it."

She takes the paper to sign her name on it.

"Yes, that's fine."Claudio said. "Thank you ma'am."

He then walked away leaving them alone.

"Suzaku, are you some kind of masochist?"Anya asked. "You know you're disliked here yet you volunteered for Area 11, hated as the hero of the Numbers as a traitor to Japan as the man who killed Zero, you're always on trial here and out of envy and hatred they try to pull you down."

"There's no point in trying to make people understand why I'm doing all these things."Suzaku said with a smile.

Then Euphemia came into his mind.

"Because there was someone who did understand."Suzaku admitted. "Anyway, when you get down to it I am a sinner."

"Hey there you two."Gino greeted. "Looks like we gonna get that call we were waiting for the one from Zero."

Suzaku frowned at the mention of the terrorist.

* * *

Afterwards...

The three join Lloyd, Cecile and Alicia inside a fancy room waiting for the call.

"Should I really be here for this?"Cecile asked.

She was wearing a dark pink fancy outfit.

"You wanted to see Zero, didn't you?"Lloyd reminded with a smile.

"Yes, but..."Cecile started.

"Sorry, all the other rooms are in use for special zone preparations."Suzaku replied.

"Oh I see."Cecile said. "You have to keep this confidential too, I guess."

"Is there some diplomatic reason for that outfit?"Alicia asked with a glare.

"Yes, ma'am."Cecile said awkwardly. "I apologize..."

"Here it comes now."Lloyd said.

Then Zero appeared in the television.

 _"Ah, three Knights of the Round."_ He said. _"However I don't see the viceroy and sub-viceroy with you."_

"We don't need to worry them with the details."Suzaku replied.

"Excuse me, I just wanted to ask you."Lloyd said in curiosity. "Are you the same Zero as before or are you a brand new one?"

 _"Zero's truth is not based on who is within it's the actions that measure the man."_ Zero answered.

"Ah, a philosopher."Lloyd said.

"You said you'd stop fighting and join in the special zone."Gino reminded. "But do you have full consensus on that from Carrie and all the Black Knights?"

 _"I have more than that."_ Zero replied. _"A million people have been mobilized."_

"A million?"Cecile asked in surprise.

"And they'll all participate?"Suzaku asked.

 _"Yes, but there's one condition."_ Zero stated. _"You must let me go."_

Suzaku was surprised by his statement.

 _"Of course you'll have to explain this to your own people, so I suggest you punish me by sending me into exile."_ Zero said.

"Carrie and the Black Knights?"Suzaku asked.

"He doesn't care about them."Gino said. "He just wants to save his own skin."

"If word of this gets out, your own people will string you up."Lloyd said with a smile as he stood up.

 _"That's why I've taken the precaution of keeping these top secret."_ Zero replied.

"How boring."Anya said simply looking at her camera.

"Area law section 12, paragraph 8."Alicia said. "It is within the viceroy's authority to apprehend subversive all rebellious elements and send them into exile."

"Miss Lohmeyer, are you suggesting we let Zero go?"Suzaku demanded.

"I'm simply stating the legal basis of action."Alicia replied.

 _"In that case you can make the announcement at the opening ceremonies."_ Zero said.

"That's some kinda sweet deal!"Gino said as he put his arm around Suzaku's shoulder. "If the big terrorist runs away the little terrorist will shake and quake and disappear."

"Perhaps, but where is justice?"Suzaku questioned.

* * *

Later that Night...

A memorial candle site for those who died in the Special Zone Massacre.

Nunnally and Quillian were with Suzaku and Alicia.

"Our legal counselors have confirmed that exiling Zero would be appropriate and within precedent."Suzaku stated.

"Right."Nunnally said. "That might be for the best, crimes have been committed, our own desire to forgive them is a personal matter."

She gives Suzaku a pink candle labeled for Euphie (incorrectly spelled "Euphy").

"Would you mind doing this please?"Nunnally asked. "I wrote Euphie's name right, didn't I?"

"Euphie."Suzaku said. "We are going to make your dream a reality, a peaceful and gentle world for you."

"And for the ones that died..."Quillian said as he placed a light blue candle in the water with the others.

Suzaku then places the pink candle in the water along with the other candles, but gasped when he notices a light purple candle that said "Euphemia" and it had a triple hollyhock symbol on it.

There was only one person, he knew that had that symbol which represented her family's clan.

"Is something wrong?"Nunnally asked.

"No, it looks like there's someone else who's still grieving for Euphie's death."Suzaku said with a smile.

"I wonder who it is."Nunnallly said kindly. "I'm glad there are others who loved her like we did."

But like Suzaku, Quillian already knew, who it was.

 _"Jess, you really did care about Euphie..."_ Quillian thought with a relief smile. _"Thank you..."_

* * *

Jessica met up with Lelouch.

"So are you finish now?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes."Jessica replied. "That was the last thing..."

"...there's nothing holding us here now."Lelouch finished.

The two embraced each other as they kissed beneath the starry night sky.

* * *

The Next Morning...

In Shizuoka ghetto, the opening ceremony begins to approach just minutes away with all of the one million people including the disguised Carrie and the Black Knights, being present.

In the stage was Nunnally, Quillian, Alice, Suzaku and Anya.

Carrie wore a brown cap and long grey jacket, while secretly holding Himari, who was asleep in her arms.

About the crowd was a helicopter.

 _"This is the area of the Shizuoka ghetto that will soon become the special zone."_ the Announcer said. _"A huge number of Elevens has already gathered for the opening ceremony as there are over a million people here, verifying personal IDs will have to wait until after the event, the presence of this many Elevens is a clear testament to the enormous power and influence that Zero still commerce."_

* * *

In the Tristan...

"But they don't know is that Zero has already betrayed them all."Gino said.

 _"You think there'll be a riot?"_ A soldier asked.

"If there is, we'll have the perfect excuse for a full scale crack down."Gino answered. "Ah, but remember, we don't move until they do, got it?"

 _"Yes, My Lord."_ the soldier replied.

* * *

Ohgi spotted Villetta on the stage.

 _"It can't be...Chigusa!?"_ He thought.

Villetta looked around for Ohgi.

 _"Kaname Ohgi, are you out there somewhere?"_ She thought.

* * *

At the same time, Xingke and an accomplice, Zhou Xianglin, prepare to head home.

"Thank you for coming and for taking me back home."Xingke said.

"Are you all right with this now?"Xianglin asked.

"Of course I was just an acting consul."Xingke replied. "Once a new consul is chosen I simply have to return home besides this is an excellent opportunity."

"But what about Tokugawa and the Black Knights?"Xianglin asked.

"The request I made to Britannia yesterday should set us up for the future."Xingke said.

"Lord Xingke, are you all right?"Xianglin asked.

"Don't be concerned."Xingke stated. "I just have to last a little longer."

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"People of Japan, welcome to the specially administrated zone."Nunnally said. "We are overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event."

"Please lend us your help so we can make history together."Quillian said kindly.

* * *

Guilford was seen preparing to kill Zero along with the Glaston Knights and Gino by piloting his repaired Vincent despite his condition.

"Lord Guilford, you are in no condition for this."Claudio said.

"The Japan special zone was Princess Euphemia's dream."Guilford commented.

"But there's still no sign of Zero anywhere."A solider said.

"That's because the man is a coward."Guilford replied. "He'll only show up when he thinks we can't get to him."

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"Now then before the ceremony officially begins there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero."Alicia stated. "As imperial subjects all those participating in the Japan special zone will have criminal charges against them reduce and criminals that are class 3 or lower will have their sentences suspended, however the instigator of the murder of former Viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven therefore under special Area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Milly, Shirley, Rivalz and Sokkia were watching the news.

"Huh?"Milly said.

"Only Zero?"Shirley said in surprise.

"So that means, he gets to run away all by himself?"Rivalz asked.

Sokkia didn't say anything as she focused on the screen.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

Zero appeared in the large screen.

 _"Thank you! My Britannian friends."_ He said. _"I am grateful for your lenient treatment."_

"So he came here after all."Nunnally said with a smile.

 _"Big brother..."_ Quillian thought.

* * *

In the Vincent Commander Model...

 _"Make your move, Zero."_ Guilford thought. _"If there's a riot we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements duly authorized by Miss Lohmeyer."_

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"Show yourself, Zero!"Suzaku stated. "I'll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!"

 _"I don't wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi."_ Zero replied. _"However I have a question, what does it mean to be Japanese? A nation is it language? Territory? Blood lines?"_

"No! That's not it."Suzaku answered. "It's in the heart."

 _"Then we're in agreement."_ Zero admitted. _"A feeling within, a belonging, dignity, pride, the culture is carried in the heart, you're Japanese no matter where you are."_

"Then what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?"Suzaku asked.

 _"Zero..."_ Tohdoh thought.

Carrie and every Japanese person clicks a switch which created a white smoke cloud that covers all of the people.

"I figured they'd try something."Alicia said.

"Smoke?"Quillian said in surprise.

"What is it? What's going on?"Nunnally asked.

"Viceroy."Anya said. "Sub-viceroy..."

As Anya escorts Nunnally and Quillian out, Guilford and Gino prepare to gun everyone down.

* * *

In the Vincent Commander Model...

"So be it."Guilford said. "All forces, prepare to cut them down!"

 _"Yes, My Lord."_ a soldier replied.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"Hold on! They haven't made any violent moves yet!"Suzaku stated in his comlink.

* * *

In the Tristan...

"Zero may be the one who planned this, but does he have the guts to come out in the open and show himself?"Gino asked.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

The smoke disappeared revealing Zero.

"Well, well, it looks like he was right here on the grounds all this time."Alicia said firmly.

But when the smoke cloud cleared around every part, it is revealed that every single person and a dog has promptly changed into Zero costumes with different color schemes, horrifying all of the Britannians.

Suzaku and Alicia were shocked at the sight before them.

"All of them!?"Alicia said in surprise.

* * *

In the Helicopter...

"This is outrageous!"the Reporter said. "Zero has appeared but not as expected that is...!"

* * *

In the Tristan...

"So this was your plan!"Gino said. "Despite our overwhelming fire power you figured a way to move a million people."

* * *

In the Special Zone...

 _"Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile."_ Zero announced. _"Since we are all Zero we must all leave this country at once."_

Carrie wore a white Zero costume and her hair was sticking out from the back of her mask.

She was the odd one out among all the other Zeros.

"No matter where we go we are Japan for we carry it in our hearts!"Carrie stated confidently and put her hands up. "Let us set out for a new land!"

 _"Jess..."_ Suzaku thought in surprise.

Kaguya wore a hot pink Zero outfit, Isao wore a dark grey zero costume and Tamaki wore a dark brown one.

"C'mon all you Zeros, let's go to a new world!"Kaguya said sweetly.

"Time to get exiled everybody."Tamaki encouraged. "We are all Zero so we are all out of here!"

Rei was next to them wearing a dark blue Zero outfit while holding Himari behind her cape.

"That's right! I'm Zero!"She replied.

"Let's get deported!"Isao stated. "I'm Zero,too, c'mon!"

* * *

In the Avalon...

Lloyd and Cecile were looking at the view.

"Aha, he wanted legal excuse to get them all out of Japan."Lloyd commented with a smile.

* * *

In the Vincent Commander Model...

"We prepared for a riot but we might have they let them go."Guilford said.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"Don't panic."Alicia replied. "It's a bluff there's no way he can transport a million people."

A soldier walked up to her.

"We just got word from the port authority."He whispered.

"The port? They wouldn't!"Alicia replied. "The Chinese Federation requested safe passage for..."

"Yes."the soldier said. "The iceberg ship, but the applicant has already left the country."

"It can't..."Alicia whispered nervously.

Carrie walked up to the edge while Himari was in her arms.

"We are getting on that?"Isao asked in surprise.

"But it's ice!"Rei complained. "And I don't stand the cold!"

"Rakshata, won't it melt?"Carrie asked.

"We'll be fine."Rakshata replied holding her smoking pipe. "The iceberg ship isn't destructible, it has so much insulating polymers and super-peltierfilm that ice will never melt."

The Sutherland soldiers were not sure, which Zero to shot.

"Target the leader! Take out the real Zero!"

"Right, but how do we know which one is him?"

"Hang on, the one in the White Zero isn't it the real one?"

"But wait that one is holding a child!"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"This is..."Rivalz said.

"What's gonna happen?"Shirley asked.

"It's that Zero's more than an idol now, he is a symbol."Sokkia replied. "He's made himself into a living avatar for everyone."

"Hey, but look at the one wearing the white Zero costume, she's holding a baby."Milly said in surprise.

They notice something familiar about the figure.

"No way...is that Jess?"Shirley asked in surprise. "And if it's her...is that child her's?"

"Maybe..."Rivalz said.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

Villetta went down the stage holding out her gun.

"Elevens, take your masks off!"She ordered.

"Britannian witch!"Tamaki growled taking out his gun.

Ohgi went in front to protect Villetta.

"Don't shoot! Don't let them drag us into a fight!"He protested. "That's not why we are here!"

"Ohgi, it that you?"Villetta asked.

"No, I'm Zero."Ohgi replied nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anya escorted Nunnally and Quillian away with two guards.

"Please tell us what's going on."Nunnally begged.

"Miss Lohmeyer has stayed behind for operational oversight."a man said.

"You mean leave everything to her?"Quillian asked.

"It'll be all right."Anya replied. "Suzaku is there with her."

* * *

In the Special Zone...

"Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million laborers leave the country!"Alicia stated holding her gun. "Making an example of..."

"Hold on, please!"Suzaku protested and looked at the large screen. "Zero, order them to take off their masks, do it now or there'll be another massacre!"

 _"Only if you order it, Suzaku."_ Carrie thought. _"And even if we're all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero is."_

Himari began to whimper a little bit, but her mother rocked her slowly to make her fell asleep.

 _"Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!"_ Guilford stated.

"He's wrong."Ohgi replied. "This is a way of resolving things without fighting."

The Tristan flew behind Suzaku.

 _"It's your call, Suzaku."_ Gino reminded. _"You're in charge."_

 _"Zero, we could let you escape."_ Suzaku thought. _"But a million people, to let them all go with you...!"_

* * *

 _"If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11."_ Lelouch thought. _"And Nunnally's reign will no longer be threaten by our presence."_

* * *

In the Special Zone... **  
**

 _"Even so this is a dirty way to do it."_ Suzaku thought.

* * *

 _"Give the order to let Zero go!"_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

In the Special Zone...

 _"I must give the order to shoot Zero to kill him."_ Suzaku thought clenching his fist.

"I'll do it."Alice said angirly and pointed her gun. "Zero!"

Suzaku then notice the White Zero watching him while holding her daughter in her arms.

He then remembered what happened when Euphemia shoot a Japanese old man.

 _"...crimes have been committed, our own desire to forgive them is a personal matter."_ Nunnally said.

But he then realized something.

"That's right, Euphie, Nunnally and Quil both wanted to forgive them."Suzaku stated as he took the gun away from Alicia.

"We're dealing with Zero!"Alicia reminded.

"Zero's to be exiled!"Suzaku replied. "That was our agreement, if we break it the people will never trust us again."

"The people?"Alicia questioned. "These are Elevens only you speak of them as people because you're are one of them."

"This has nothing to do with that!"Suzaku argued. "If they're all subversives why do you want them here? So you can massacre them!?"

"They have challenged Britannian rules."Alicia said coldly. "So let them burn in hell!"

"Shouldn't we get rid of these destructive elements then? They're exiling themselves."Suzaku reminded.

"But..."Alicia protested.

Suzaku looked at the large screen.

"Zero, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?"He asked.

 _"Of course."_ Zero replied. _"And you Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the one's who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?"_

"That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier."Suzaku answered firmly.

 _"I understand."_ Zero said. _"I will trust in the promise you've made."_

He then disappeared leaving the Black Knight symbol in the large screen.

 _"Suza...I don't what made you change your mind, but thank you..."_ Carrie thought and smiled behind her mask.

* * *

It was then revealed that the real Zero was on the iceberg ship the entire time and he reveals his identity to a joyous Sayoko before letting everyone onboard.

"Did you hear that? All Zeros, sir Kururugi has declared it!"He announced. "Rebels are hereby exiled, nothing holds us back now, forward, to the land of freedom!"

* * *

In the Special Zone...

The Zeros began to walk to the iceberg ship.

"Let's go while we have the chance."Tamaki said.

"Good bye then, lady Britannian."Ohgi stated.

Villetta looked at him in sadness.

* * *

In the Vincent Commander Model...

Guilford slammed his fist on the screen.

"A perfect chance to kill them all and he's throwing it away!"He said angrily.

* * *

"My Lord Xingke, it seems the Area 11 operation has succeeded."Xianglin stated.

"I see."Xingke said with a smile. "Looks like Zero and Carrie's next performance would be on our stage."

* * *

Later that Evening...

The Zeros were now in the Iceberg with their masks removed.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"So Suzaku managed to save a million lives and no one will ever thank him for it."Lloyd said with a smile.

"I think he knew that going in, he's used it now."Cecile stated.

* * *

Suzaku was still on the stage.

 _"His whole plan was based on one prediction that I would give the order to hold fire and let them go."_ He thought. _"You know me well, Zero and Jess...take care of yourself."_

* * *

In the Iceberg Ship...

 _"You are my worst enemy, I know you, Suzaku."_ Lelouch thought behind his mask. _"But I also know Nunnally and Quillian, I know their hearts that is why I can foresee the outcome and for now I am grateful to you, Suzaku Kururugi don't ever forget the promise you've made to me."_

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	47. A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 46:A Bride in the Vermilion Forbidden City**

 _The Chinese Federation, an alliance of nations boasting the largest population on the planet._

 _But the truth is, it can be called a doddering old man._

 _The symbol of this alliance is the empress._

 _The ruling class which controls society from within her shadow has grown exceedingly tyrannical while poverty and stagnation have sapped the life from the nation's people._

 _When the Black Knights fled Japan they sought refuge in this neighbouring federation._

 _The High Eunuchs, the most powerful men at the time, lend the Japanese people the man-made island of Hourai, built for tidal power generation off the Jiangsu_ _province on the coast of the Yellow Sea._

 _Even though this arrangement was worked out well in advance, all the political implications of the deal will not become apparent until a later time._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

The Black Knights continue making preparations to settle down.

Minami, Asahina and Sugiyama were doing hard labor.

"Man, the Federation's laying a lot of recognition on us."Minami said.

"There was that whole bit with Sawasaki, too."Sugiyama said. "Think they're pro-Japanese?"

"The High Eunuchs, you mean?"Asahina asked.

"Asahina! Don't you know?"Tamaki asked as he came by. "The High Eunuchs may be guys but they got no jewels down below."

"That's enough."Minami replied. "You'll get us in trouble for saying stuff like that."

"Aw, chill out!"Tamaki complained with a goofy smile.

Then Ohgi showed up.

"Hey, I need a hand off-loading the knightmares."He said with a smile.

"What? They're here already?"Asahina asked in surprise. "Something's gotta be going on behind the scenes for India to be giving us this much cooperation."

"No, I think it's that they're serious."Tamaki admitted. "They want their independence from the Chinese Federation as well."

"Rakshata mentioned that, too."Asahina said.

"Considering the place is nowheresville."Tamaki admitted.

Rei was helping a few children put away a few sacks that contained supplies.

She wore a pink checkered dress with a white collar, two buttons in the middle of the collar, light pink puffy sleeves and a frilly trim at the skirt's hem and has a brown belt tied around her waist. Also brown strapped on her shoes with white puffy socks.

"C'mon, Rei."a boy giggled. "Hurry."

"Okay,okay."Rei chuckled. "No need to rush."

The children laughed as Rei followed them with a smile.

This reminded her the time when she played with Akihito's little nephews and nieces before the purge of their family started.

* * *

Up in the Command Tower...

Diethard meets with Zero and Carrie.

Carrie wore a yellow off the shoulder shirt that has a frilly front and sleeves with the hem of her shirt tying into a bow, she also wore a teal and turquoise striped shorts with cream-coloured wedged sandals.

"We finished picking out stuff leader candidates."Diethard stated. "Should we assign them to the Ikaruga for now?"

"Yes."Zero replied. "That leaves us with the municipal leaders."

"Correct."Diethard said. "Let's work with the intelligent section and get that setup now then, if you'll excuse me."

He then left the room leaving Zero and Carrie alone.

"Diethard sure acts on his own like what he did with Sayoko."Carrie stated as she checked some details on her small gadget computer.

Zero pressed a button to make the screens go black.

"On the contrary, he's easy to read."Lelouch replied as he removed his mask.

"Huh?"Carrie asked in confusion.

"In that man's mind he's trying to turn Zero into a symbol for god."Lelouch stated. "Going from there you can guess what actions he'll take besides he has a useful talent for manipulating information."

* * *

Outside...

Tohdoh talked to Rakshata about a gigantic float ship called the Ikaruga that she is making to rival the Avalon

"All right that just about does it."Tohdoh said as he closed his book. "That only leaves the combat carrier, you're installing the Gawain's system onto the Ikaruga, aren't you?"

"I use the same on Shinkiro, too."Rakshata replied with a smile. "The Gawain's main body was so damaged when we salvaged it from the sea."

"And what about the unit that sank with it?"Chiba asked while mixing a cooking pot of soup.

"The one being called the Knight Gigafortress?"Tohdoh said.

"I tried to find out myself however..."Rakshata commented.

* * *

In the Command Tower...

Carrie was working on a stool preparing electrical equipment, while Lelouch was kneeling below the stool to do his own work.

"You seriously wanna take down the Chinese Federation's capital?"Carrie asked.

"In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders."Lelouch replied. "If we overthrow the Luoyang, we clear a lot of conditions for defeating Britannia."

 _"He seems to be okay now."_ Carrie thought with a smile. _"I don't know what was happening with him that time, but lucky I brought some sense into him..."_

She started to daydreaming of when Lelouch was trying to kiss her that time.

"What is it?"Lelouch asked.

Carrie's cheeks went bright red as she ends up slipping off the stool falling on top of him in a suggestive position.

Their lips were close to touch much to their awkwardness, but not that much since they were lovers.

This reminded them of the moment they had in the hamarikyu garden.

"Tell me something, Lulu."Carrie said. "Why did you come back to us?"

"Jess, when this is over, will you then return with me to Ashford?"Lelouch asked.

Carrie looked at him in surprise.

It would be nice to return to Ashford Academy with all their student council friends like before, but also when they get Nunnally and Quillian back.

Another was maybe when they get married, they could raise Himari somewhere where she could grow up happily.

"Well..."Carrie said.

"Tabasco?"

Carrie and Lelouch looked at in front of them and saw C.C eating a pizza slice while holding Himari, who was looking at her parents.

The seventeen year old blushed even more to see their daughter looking at them in a awkward position.

"How long have you been there?"Lelouch asked.

"It needs Tabasco, but all we have is hot sesame oil."C.C said. "What should I do?"

"I wouldn't know."Lelouch answered simply.

"I wouldn't neither."Carrie said firmly as she went off of him.

 _"Master Zero! Please come to the Ikaruga, hurry!"_ Kaguya reported in the PA. _"We've got trouble!"_

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Afterwards in the Black Knights learn from Kaguya that Tianzi has been forced into an arranged political marriage.

"What!? A political marriage?"Zero demanded.

"Yes."Kaguya replied. "I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate, the bride to be is the empress, icon of the Chinese Federation, I'm her good friend that she wants me to attend."

"And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia."Tohdoh stated.

"That one they call Odysseus."Rakshata said.

"But that's insane!"Carrie replied. "My cousin is too young, this can't be happening..."

"It's too soon to activate the plan we've setup."Diethard said. "I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs would..."

"No."Zero answered. "This is a Britannian plot."

"What do we do under the circumstance?"Ohgi asked.

"The worst possible situation."Zero admitted and thought. _"And I was going to move in and grab the empress before they had a chance to! I never imagine that mediocre man could act so quickly."_

"Man, I should have talked to her in the first place."Carrie said bitterly with her arms folded.

"Oh, why worry about it?"Tamaki asked. "It's not as if we were involved Britannia anymore?"

"What!?"Kallen said in surprise.

"We've been kicked out! Have you forgotten?"Tamaki reminded.

"Um...but they haven't exonerated us of our crimes, have they?"Hinata asked.

"However a political marriage..."Isao said.

"There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us."Ayame finished.

"And what then!?"Tamaki questioned. "The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?"

"Actually, that's an apt way to put it."Rei commented.

"You're sure developing a useless ability there."C.C stated.

"We're in big trouble here!"Tamaki stated. "We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!"

"Which is why..."Rakshata said.

"We are discussing the matter at this moment."Ohgi finished.

"Zero, the one behind this..."Diethard said quietly.

"Yes, there's another person."Zero said. "The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation."

 _"Schneizel..."_ Carrie thought clenching her fist.

* * *

Schneizel and Kanon meet with the High Eunuchs and Xingke, the latter of whom appears to be horrified at the thought.

"They would dare barter away the empress to the Britannians?"Xingke said.

* * *

Later Some Night...

The pre-wedding party takes place.

Odysseus and Tianzi are forced to sit on thrones at the end of the room.

"Tell me, did the empress willingly consent to this marriage?"Suzaku asked.

"That's what they said so we can only take their word for it."Cecile replied holding a drink. "Besides this arrangement may be the path to peace."

"True enough..."Suzaku said with a smile.

"Today let's just be good guests and enjoy ourselves..."Cecile said kindly.

"Suzaku, look! I've found it!"Gino said as he walked up to them holding a potato sculpture. "This is that charred newt stuff you told me about, isn't it? So how do I eat it?"

"That's a decoration made out of food."Suzaku replied.

"Decoration?"Gino asked and looked at Cecile. "But didn't I see you eat a bird like this earlier in the reception?"

"Do you mean the Chinese phoenix?"Suzaku asked.

"Oh, that's what it was, huh?"Cecile said with a smile. "I thought it was meat but it was really carrot..."

She then notice Anya holding her electronic diary."Excuse me, Lord Alstreim, are you accessing your e-mails here in the reception hall?"Cecile asked.

"No, I'm memorizing something."Anya replied simply.

"Oh, that's a diary?"Cecile asked.

"Well then you're recording not memorizing."Lloyd answered as he walked passed.

He walked to Milly, who was wearing a blue dress and her hair was done in a stylish way.

"Um, Lloyd, I have a serious question to ask you, am I still your fiance or not?"Milly asked.

"You're...we didn't call it off, did we?"Lloyd said.

"This is a rare picture."Kanon said as he walked up to them. "I figured you'd skip the celebration party and just attend the ceremony tomorrow."

"Occasionally Suzaku gets angry with me and says that I ought behave like a betrothed man."Lloyd said with a smile. "And this young woman right here is the issue."

"It's pleasure to meet you."Milly greeted. "My name is Milly Ashford."

"Pleasure is mine."Kanon replied. "I'm dumbfounded to find Lloyd showing interests in anything human."

"Yeah, I must be growing up."Lloyd chuckled. "Allow me to introduce Earl Kanon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's aide-de-camp."

"Public and private."Kanon answered.

"Huh?"Milly asked and blushed awkwardly.

"I'm kidding."Kanon joked. "It's so happens the prince has a preference for unusual things, which includes myself."

Quillian was also in the hall and was eating salt & pepper prawns on a stick in a proper manner.

"Man, I hate it when I have to act like my brothers."He mumbled as he took a bite on a prawn.

"Hey Quil!"

The Twelfth Prince turned around and saw his grandparents with his little cousin Fleta.

Bolin Jiang was an old man with white hair with a few orange streaks and wore a noble man suit that was in a dark blue color. He also had the same blue eyes as his daughter Laverna and his grandson Quillian.

Lady Drucilla had bright blonde hair that went to her shoulders also had light brown eyes and wore a touristique grey dress, while holding a matching fan.

Fleta was a fair-skinned nine year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes. She had a dark pink headband with white ruffled outline, a pink ribbon on both sides of her head. She wears a pink puff-shouldered mini cardigan, which has a lacy collar and hem. Her dress was in two parts, a top that is a lighter pink than her cardigan and a whiter skirt that has a frilly hem. She wears pink flats resembling ballerina shoes with pink ribbons laced up to her mid calf.

"Hello, Grandfather Bolin and Grandmother Drucilla..."Quillian greeted respectfully.

"Aw, cousin did you forget about me?"Fleta asked.

"Hey Fleta, nice to see you too."Quillian said with a smile. "So what brings you here all the way from Europe?"

"We heard Tianzi is getting married so we stopped by to say hello."Fleta said sweetly. "It's too bad, big sister Alice couldn't come..."

"Sweetheart, it's an arranged marriage."Drucilla said in an uncomfortable tone.

"Hey, it's better than listening to boring lectures."Fleta admitted with her arms folded and turned her head. "And where's Jess? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"Umm Fleta...about that..."Quillian said sadly.

Then Drucilla put a comforting hand on her grandson's shoulder.

"What is more important that you two still have that strong bond your mother wanted..."She responded.

Quillian nodded and gave her a small smile.

He turns his attention to Tianzi, who looked completely scared.

"Poor her, she looks so frightened..."Quillian said.

"I don't really accept this idea, she supposed to be able to choose what she want to do."Bolin commented with a frown. "Those High Eunuchs..."

"Darling, I'm more relived that tyrant is not here..."Drucilla whispered.

Bolin nodded at his wife knowing who she was talking about.

"Announcing the arrival of the prime minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, second Prince Schneizel."the Announcer said.

But to everyone surprise his date is Nina, who's hair was loose and she wore a pink rose dress without her glasses.

"It can't be...Nina!"Milly said in shock.

"My, I never thought my younger brother would keep the company of just one particular woman."Odysseus said with a smile.

This made Tianzi more sad.

The other guests recognize Nina as the chief of Schneizel's science facility named In Vogue before proceeding to insult her.

"Who is that girl?"

"Isn't she the chief of In vogue?"

"Yes, the prince's research team."

"She's awfully young."

"A girl like that should know her place."

"Be strong."Schneizel replied. "Euphie always presented herself grandly."

Nina nodded. "Right."

Quillian went in front of his brother, while the three Knights of the Round bow to him.

"It's been a while, Schneizel."Quillian said simply.

"The emperor has commanded that we accept orders from you while in this land."Gino said.

"My younger brother and three Knights of the Round at court, how splendid!"Schneizel said with a smile. "Although..."

"What, sir?"Gino asked.

"This is a celebration."Schneizel stated.

"His right, relax a bit and have some fun."Quillian said with a smile.

"Understood sir."Gino answered.

"Suzaku, I trust everyone at school is doing well?"Nina asked.

"Yep, you see?"Suzaku said with a smile gesturing to Milly.

"Hi, there."Milly greeted.

"Huh? Milly, it's you."Nina said with a small smile.

* * *

In an Underground Room...

"A secret agreement has already been setup between Prince Schneizel and High Eunuchs."Xianglin said. "When she's married they'll cede our territory to them, he'll then grant the High Eunuchs titles of Britannian nobility."

"Nobility."Xingke replied. "They would sell off their country for that?"

"And our people?"

"Death to the High Eunuchs!"

"We've gotta stop this wedding even if it means putting our plan into action early!"

"But if we stage a coup, Britannia's going to declare war."Xianglin stated.

"Either way."Xingke said firmly. "Ensure peace, or we do not."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Xingke was pinned to the floor by a soldier._

 _"But Your Majesty, this man broke a law by trying to save the life of an inmates."a Solider reminded._

 _An seven year old Tianzi was with her two maids._

 _"Yes, but...I get brought medicine when I'm sick and the person who bring it isn't punished."Tianzi stated._

 _"There's no comparing that prisoner with you, Your Majesty."a soldier said._

 _"Don't argue."Gao replied. "The banquet will be starting soon do as Her Majesty commands."_

 _"If he's taken to face the law, he'll be executed."the soldier stated._

 _"But that's wrong! That's wrong!"Tianzi protested. "He was doing something good so he shouldn't die because of it!"_

 _"Well, you see..."the soldier said._

 _Later that night, Tianzi and Xingke were looking at the beautiful starry night sky._

 _"Officer school?"Tianzi asked._

 _"Yes."Xingke replied. "That's how I use the life that you spared, I wish to protect you in anyway I can."_

 _"I would like to go, too."Tianzi admitted. "To the outside."_

 _"Outside?"Xingke asked._

 _"Outside of the forbidden city."Tianzi said kindly. "To school or maybe the sea, where we can find all kinds of hot yummy foods and lots of friends to make."_

 _"Yes, very well."Xingke replied._

 _Tianzi looked at him. "Huh?"_

 _"One day if you still wish, I will take you away from here, Your Majesty."Xingke said as he bend down._

 _"Really?"Tianzi asked._

 _"It's my way of thanking you for sparing my life."Xingke said with a kind smile. "This is how we make promises outside the city, an everlasting promise."_

 _"For all time."Tianzi said sweetly._

 _The two then did a pinky promise._

* * *

Xingke looked at the palace.

"Either I protect Your Majesty or I allow an alliance to ensure peace."He commented.

* * *

Back in the Reception Hall...

Tianzi still had that scared look on her face.

"At any rate I'm certainly glad this arrangement all worked out."Odyssseus said. "I'm no good at fighting."

"Your Highness, will the emperor be attending the wedding?"One of the High Eunuch asked.

"He informed me at the banquet back in the homeland that he would attend."Odysseus replied.

"Lady Tokugawa and Miss Kaguya Sumeragi!"the Announcer said.

Tianzi let out an excited gasp at the mention of her second cousin and close friend.

"Princess of Japan and the representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate."the Announcer stated.

Fleta smiled brightly. "She came after all."

"No way..."Quillian said in shock.

"Jess? Kaguya?"Suzaku whispered in surprise, but immediately looked behind his back in shock. "What?"

Everyone gasped in shock to see Zero, Carrie and Kallen with Kaguya.

Carrie wore her short purple amethyst dress again.

"It's Zero and that traitor Carrie."Kanon said with a glare. "How dare they..."

"That red head with them isn't she the Guren pilot?"Gino asked with a smirk.

"Who invite them to a place like this?"

"They're terrorists."

"Well, well, well."Schneizel said with a smile as he looked at the guests in his glass of wine.

 _"Schneizel!"_ Zero thought behind his mask. _"So you are the puppet master behind all this."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Milly and Nina go outside to a balcony to chat and talk about Milly's school life.

"You're nearly ready to graduate, aren't you?"Nina asked.

"I suppose I should finish, huh?"Milly said with a smile. "But I'm happy for you, you seem to be doing well for yourself frankly I'm relieved."

"You relieved?"Nina asked in surprise.

"Ah-ha."Milly responded and looked at the sky. "If anything happens you can come to me for advice."

"Just stop that."Nina replied.

"Huh?"Milly asked.

"Milly, I like you, I really do."Nina said with a small smile. "However I hate women who have no depth to them, Princess Euphemia didn't abandon me instead of running away she risked her own life to save mine, she was the only one who helped me."

"And I'll help you too."Milly replied.

This caused Nina to go angry.

"Will you stop spouting pity for me! You are always playing around as a campus queen!"She snapped. "And you hide behind Ashford as if it's a shield! It's the same with your engagement to professor Lloyd!"

The dark green haired girl stood her head up to glare at Milly.

"You always look down on me, acting like some self-appointed guardian while you swim in your own hypocrisy!"Nina said angrily. "I've changed! It's time you acknowledge that!"

Milly didn't say a word and was completely speechless understanding Nina wasn't the same anymore.

* * *

Inside...

The guards surround Kaguya, Zero, Carrie and Kallen, while pointing their spears at them.

"Carrie! Kaguya!"Tianzi called out as she stood up.

"Well, our wedding presents has arrived of its own accord."A High Eunuch responded. "My, this worked out wonderfully."

"You're giving them Carrie and Kaguya, too?"Tianzi asked in shock.

"Put that girl and your relative out of your mind."the High Eunuch said. "Their crimes warrant the death penalty."

"No, you can't that's wrong."Tianzi protested. "This isn't Britannia!"

"Your Majesty, the Black Knights are the ones who killed Gao Hai."the skinny High Eunuch reminded. "Please don't get involved just leave the politics to us isn't that what you've always done? Let us handle things our way?"

"But she's a friend and Carrie is family."Tianzi said quietly.

"Can we please stop quarreling now? Today is a day of celebration, is it not?"Schneizel asked. "And you can't point at my sister even thought she's a criminal..."

"But sir..."the little High Eunuch protested.

"Aw Schneizel, your still that pathetic snake, I always remembered you were."Carrie commented in a mocking tone.

Schneizel turned his attention on Kaguya.

"Miss Sumeragi will you refrain from having Zero and Carrie accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?"He asked.

"I suppose...I don't have much of a choice, do I?"Kaguya asked with a smirk.

"If that is the wish of the prime minister of Britannia then...withdraw!"the little High Eunuch ordered.

The guards put their spears back and went off.

Schneizel started to walk up to his them while Quillian reminded where he was.

 _"So Schneizel, you appear right before me."_ Zero thought.

But then Suzaku went in front to protect Schneizel and Quillian causing Anya and Gino to go between him.

 _"As watchful as ever, I see."_ Zero thought.

"Suzaku Kururugi, do you remember me?"Kaguya asked sweetly as she twirled around in front of him. "We're cousins you and I."

"Of course I do."Suzaku said with a small frown of disappointed.

"We and Isao are the last remaining survivors of the six houses of Kyoto, aren't we?"Kaguya asked.

"Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists."Suzaku stated. "Nothing could've stayed their executions."

Carrie's glare turned even more heartless at his statement.

"But this is different."Kaguya reminded with a smile. "Cousin, did you forget that master Zero once saved your life?"

This caused Suzaku to fell silent.

"Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?"Kaguya questioned.

"There's no comparison."Suzaku replied with a hint of anger.

"Oh, how sad!"Kaguya giggled as she placed her hands together. "It's a good thing we are not able to kill anybody merely with the words we say."

"Prince Schneizel."Zero said. "Would you care for a game of chess?"

"Chess?"Schneizel asked.

"If I win I'd like to have Prince Quillian and Sir Kururugi."Zero stated.

Quillian and Suzaku gasped as their eyes widen in surprise.

"What?"Kallen asked.

"Are you nuts?"Carrie demanded angrily.

"I want to give them to you, Lady Kaguya."Zero responded.

"Oh, that would be absolutely marvelous presents!"Kaguya replied happily.

"Enjoy your anticipation of it."Zero said softly.

But he had another idea on his mind.

 _"If I can get Suzaku and Quil out of here I can use my Geass on all the others."_ Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"A checkmate that would turn everything around._ "

"I'll agree to your terms."Schneizel commented. "However if you lose I want you to remove your mask and show your face."

"Agreed."Zero answered.

Carrie looked at him in worry.

"What a fine evening of entertainment this is turned into."Schneizel said with a smirk.

"Right..."Quillian said quietly and thought. _"Lelouch why here..."_

The chess game has to be moved to another room in order for Odysseus and Tianzi to be protected with Odysseus betting on Schneizel.

Quillian was next to Odysseus while Kaguya was next to Tianzi.

"Surely we don't have to watch from a separate room away from the show..."Odysseus said.

"He's playing a terrorist."the fat High Eunuch stated. "Something could happen, sir."

"That's ridiculous."Kaguya replied with a smile. "It's my husband who's going to win!"

This caused Quillian to glare at her, but she ignored his look.

Odysseus chuckled. "I understand how you feel Miss Sumeragi, but I can't imagine anyone but my brother Schneizel winning this game."

Carrie stood next to Zero, but her attention goes away from the game to glare at Suzaku in pure hatred, who stood next to Schneizel and gave her a awkward look.

Anya looked at the dark orange haired girl on her electronic diary.

"This is the ace of the Black Knights, pilot of the Rosen Krone."She said simply.

"Yeah, the one from before."Gino stated with a smile. "She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster that's my kinda woman!"

Carrie felt uncomfortable when she notice her grandparents and little cousin in the room making her focus back in the chess game.

But she was a bit confused when she notice Anya didn't seem to recognize her.

Kanon looked how Zero moved his black chess pieces.

"He is good."He said. "His Highness is losing."

"Oh, I didn't expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly."Zero said and thought. _"My brother was and still is a master of this game, he's the only person I could never beat, however that was eight years ago."_

He then picked up his black king chess piece.

"It's your king."Schneizel said in surprise.

"If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow."Zero said as he placed it in the board.

"Impressive strategy."Schneizel said. "In fact, I'll do the same."

He then placed his white king on the chess board making everyone surprised.

Nina comes back from the balcony and wonders what is going on.

"I'm on the edge of my seat wondering who are win this now."Odysseus said.

"Oh, they're evenly matched."Kaguya said sweetly.

"Stubborn competition."Lloyd commented with a smile. "Practically a fight."

"So you can't advance any further, can you?"Zero asked.

"We'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate."Schneizel replied.

"It wasn't my intention but shall we declare this a draw?"Zero asked.

"I think not."Schneizel said. "You would do well not underestimate the white king, my friend."

"You wouldn't!"Zero said.

Schneizel then moved his king to block Zero's.

"Checkmate."He said.

"But that means if Zero moves his king forward..."Kanon said.

"...then he'll capture..."Carrie whispered.

"...Prince Schneizel's king."Suzaku finished.

"Oh that's too big of a joke!"Odysseus replied.

"He's deliberately losing the game?"Kaguya asked sadly.

Quillian winced at the situation that Lelouch was in.

"What is this? You're simply handing me a victory?"Zero asked and thought. _"If I accept this invitation I'll be giving in to his intent! I can't allow this! This humiliation!"_

He then moved his Black King to backward side making the guests gasp.

"With no hesitation whatsoever the emperor would've grabbed it."Schneizel said with a smile. "I've now learned just a bit about what kind of man you really are, Zero."

 _"Schneizel! You dare look down on me like that!"_ Zero thought in anger.

Carrie took a step back as Nina rushed to her holding a sharp knife only to have her arm grabbed by Suzaku.

"JESS!"Nina screamed. "Princess Euphemia will be avenged!"

Everyone was shocked at her action as Zero went off his seat and went in front of Carrie to protect her.

"Stop it, Nina!"Suzaku ordered. "Drop the knife!"

"Why are you stopping me?!"Nina demanded in tears. "You of all people should understand since you were Princess Euphemia's knight!"

 _"That's right."_ Suzaku thought in realization. _"Then why..."_

"You're just an Eleven afterall!"Nina shouted.

She then rushed to try and stab Carrie again, but Kallen quickly blocked her.

"Nina!"She said causing the knife to drop out of Nina's hands.

"Why Kallen, you're half Britannian and yet you choose to protect that witch!"Nina said angrily.

"No."Kallen replied. "That's incorrect, I'm Japanese, Nina."

"No, you're not? You're an Eleven."Nina said shakily. "You're an Eleven and you pretend to be my friend?!"

Kallen looked at her in sadness.

Nina glared at Carrie.

"Give her back to me!"She cried. "Give back Princess Euphemia! I needed her! She was a goddess to me!"

Carrie know felt even more regret as childhood memories of her happy times in Aries Villa with Cornelia and Euphemia, also the times with all her friends in the Student Council.

"Nina..."Suzaku said.

"Jess...killed her, but you..."Nina cried as she sobbed in his arms.

 _"If only I can turn back the clock..."_ Carrie thought in heart break.

Nina fell to the floor and cried uncontrollably.

Carrie then walked up to Nina and knelt down to pick up the knife.

"Oh Nina..."She said sadly. "I am so sorry even though we never shared the same blood, she was still a great sister to me and yes, I do regret it for taking her away..."

 _"Jess, you haven't changed at all."_ Milly thought. _"Even during the Black Rebellion you and Kallen were worried about us, meanwhile I..."_

 _"I will never turn back!"_ Lelouch thought behind his mask.

"My profound apology, Jessica."Schneizel said and looked at Zero. "Zero, let's put an end to our little game here now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow otherwise, a game of chess won't save your partner next time."

Carrie gave him a glare before noticing the small smile on Quillian's face, who stood next to their family members.

This caused her to have butterflies in her stomach.

 _"Quil, I really wish I was a better sister to you instead of now..."_ Carrie thought.

Odysseus placed his hand on Tianzi's.

"Have no fear."He said with a smile.

 _"That's right."_ Tianzi thought. _"I'm marrying this man tomorrow and once we're married I'll be leaving the forbidden city with him, I will go to Britannia as a hostage never dreamed this was how I would finally reach the outside, it would be my first and last time."_

* * *

The Next Morning...

It was the wedding and all the guests from the ceremony was there.

Carrie, Kaguya and Kallen, who still wore her Black Knight uniform were at the top.

Kaguya wore a dress with light and dark shades of purple and her hair was styled with a gold pin at the back.

Carrie wore a elegant pink kimono that was up to her feet that wore brown sandals that had cherry blossom patterns on it. Her hair was styled in a curly style and she wore a gold necklace that had the triple hollyhock symbol on it.

In the middle of the ceremony, however, Xingke and some of his troops barge into the hall and object to the wedding.

"We ask this question, by the voice of heaven, the roar of the land and the hearts of the people, how does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?"Xingke asked.

"Xingke, have you lost your mind?"Zhao demanded.

"Be silent, Zhao Hao!"Xingke snapped. "In the name of my fellow country men I challenge the legality of this wedding!"

"Hold him back!"

Guards surrounded Xingke causing him to fight them with his sword.

 _"It's strange."_ Xingke thought with a smile. _"As much as I pray to save my starving people I can only think about Her Majesty's welfare, right now, I must..."_

"Cut off the broadcast!"Zhao ordered.

The guests started to leave.

"Lady Kaguya, Jess, let's get out of here."Kallen said.

Jessica and Kaguya nodded as they went out.

"What..."Nina said in shock.

"Let's go!"Cecile said.

"All right."Suzaku replied.

"Seize him! We can't let anything happen to the Britannians."the Skinny Eunuch ordered. "Otherwise it'll be disastrous!"

"Traitor! You think the empress belongs to you and no other!"a soldier growled.

 _"That's right."_ Xingke thought in realization. _"I have no idea what my action is in accordance with Her Majesty's wishes, she may not even have the faintest memory of what occurred six years ago, but no matter...I made an everlasting promise to Her Majesty in return for sparing my life! A vow I sworn in my heart! I must...I must save the empress! I will take her to the outside world!"_

"Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!"Tianzi called out holding out her pinky promise in the air. "Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!"

 _"She does, she remembers!"_ Xingke thought as he dodged a sword. "In my heart, there is no more doubt!"

"Xingke!"Tianzi called out in joy.

Xingke rushes forward Tianzi, who reaches out for a big hug.

But a curtain suddenly falls down between them.

When it clears, Zero is revealed to be standing over Tianzi.

"I appreciate this, Xingke."Zero said in a smirking tone. "You've made it so much easier for me to make my move."

"Oh, that man, too?"Zhao said in shock.

"Zero, what is the meaning of this?"Xingke demanded.

"Don't move!"Zero warned as he took out a gun and pointed at Tianzi.

"What a wretched coward!"Kanon commented.

"Zero, my warning fell on deaf ears."Schneizel said.

"I thought the Black Knights owed us what we did for them in area Eleven."Xingke replied coldly.

"Which is why we're ruining this wedding."Zero stated. "Exactly as you people wanted, the only thing is I'm taking the bride with me!"

"Xingke!"Tianzi called out in fright.

"You Majesty! You filthy scum!"Xingke growled.

"Oh am I?"Zero asked and let out a menacing smile that echoed in the room.

* * *

Elsewhere...

In a place that looks like the desert, V.V sat on an ancient set of stairs, while Jeremiah sat on a chair not so far in front of the immortal boy.

"Yes."He said. "If Zero's true objective turns out to be here we are in trouble."

"Yes."Jeremiah replied. "Is that why you've made preparations for me?"

"It is."V.V answered.

"Thank you very much."Jeremiah answered with a smirk. "Once I'm properly adjusted Lelouch and Jessica will be no match for me, your expectations of Jeremiah Gottwald will be more than satisfied, I promise you!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	48. When Shen Hu Wins Glory

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 47: When Shen Hu Wins Glory**

 _Three great powers control the world._

 _Two of them, the Holy Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation,are trying to become one through a political marriage._

 _This would be the ultimate threat to the United States of Japan._

 _That is why Zero has acted by kidnapping the Chinese Federation's young empress, the symbol of her nation._

 _Can dreams cut a path through destiny?_

 _Can passion triumph over fate?_

 _Or are such things ephemeral?_

 _Like flower petals fluttering in the breeze._

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

As the guests continue to flee the wedding, Zhou Xianglin learns that Zero has also appeared.

 _"Lady Xianglin, the guests are fleeing the reception hall just as we predicted, but we have reports that Zero has shown up as well."_ a soldier stated.

"Zero? Section three, report your break in status, Master Xingke needs backup at once!"Xianglin ordered and thought. _"Could it be...? Is Zero using our plan for his own purposes?"_

* * *

In the Church...

Zero held Tianzi hostage.

"Xingke!"Tianzi called out in fright.

"Zero! Will you release Her Majesty or not?"Xingke demanded.

"Xingke! Do you think you're able to free the empress alone?"Zero questioned. "You're mistaken!"

Then the Zangetsu, jumps in to the church in between them with Milly, Lloyd, and Nina still being inside.

"You even had a Knightmare prepared for this?"Xingke asked.

"I never thought the Zangetsu's first mission would be the stealing bride from a wedding."Tohdoh whispered.

"Tohdoh, get Schneizel."Zero ordered.

"Right, I'm on it."Tohdoh said. "He's already here."

The Zangetsu turned to face Schneizel, Odysseus and the two knights of the round with its sword.

Then the Lancelot showed up in the sky.

"Hands off the prince!"Suzaku called out.

"Suzaku."Tohdoh said.

The Zangetsu flew up to face the Lancelot.

"It can't be."Suzaku said. "Master Tohdoh?"

"Flee while you can, Your Highness."Gino stated.

"I guess it can't be helped, brother."Schneizel commented.

"Yes, I think we should."Odysseus said.

 _"Schneizel!"_ Zero thought in rage.

Gino then gets Schneizel to flee with Odysseus and Anya, while the High Eunuchs also flee out of cowardice.

 _"Zero, the operation's on schedule."_ Chiba reported.

"Good."Zero said. "Enter phase 3."

 _"We're on our way."_ Chiba replied.

Chiba then flies in with a crate containing the Guren Mk-II as Kallen, Carrie and Kaguya head towards it while Chiba shoots at the guards and Zero heads inside it with Tianzi.

"Xingke!"Tianzi called out.

"Damn it!"Xingke said angrily.

* * *

In the Sky...

Tohdoh and Suzaku clash their swords.

"Yes, now!"Suzaku said.

The latter tries to kill the former with a gun blast, but Tohdoh reveals a Hadron system similar to the Guren's that destroys the blast.

"The same system as the Guren?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

"So, it does work."Tohdoh said. "With this Zangetsu, I can take on a class one warrior like Suzaku."

"So be it."Suzaku replied coldly. "I'll pull all you..."

The Lancelot aimed its gun at the Zangestsu.

"Think! Will you shoot at me in this position?"Tohdoh asked.

"The Forbidden City."Suzaku said. "Are they...?"

The Zangestsu leaped behind the Lancelot with its sword.

"Suzaku Kururugi, taste defeat!"Tohdoh stated.

"Kyoshiro Tohdoh, not yet!"Suzaku replied.

"Shadow Longsword!"Tohdoh said.

The Zangestsu slashed his sword at the Lancelot.

"He got my float unit!"Suzaku said angrily.

The Lancelot did a direct attack at the Zangestsu.

"You could still launch a direct attack?"Tohdoh asked.

* * *

In the Crate...

Zero was inside with Carrie and Kaguya, who were comforting Tianzi.

"Tohdoh, return you and your unit."Zero ordered. _"You destroyed the Lancelot's float unit, so he can't pursue us that's enough for now, we need you here."_

 _"Understood."_ Tohdoh answered.

"Your Majesty, you'll soon be outside the Forbidden City."Kaguya whispered.

"Huh?"Tianzi asked in surprise.

"She's right, your going to finally see the outside world..."Carrie commented kindly.

* * *

Xingke spotted the crate and the Guren.

"Deploy the Dragon Cavalry to pursue them."He ordered.

"That is now our task."Zhao ordered. "You were relieved of duty."

Xingke tries to follow them, but the High Eunuchs arrest him and his men and take over Zhou's control room.

"Are they trying to escape through our capital radar surveillance network?"Zhao asked.

"Absurd."the old Eunuch answered. "How could they know that? It's barely ten days since they arrived here there's no way for them to find that out."

* * *

Chiba's Akatsuki places the crate containing Tianzi, Carrie, Kaguya, and Zero onto a truck driven by C.C. and navigated by Rei, Himari, Tamaki and Sugiyama.

"General Tohdoh, we'll begin resupplying Knightmares from Chiba's Akatsuki."Sugiyama reported.

 _"Good."_ Tohdoh replied. _"Then resupply the Zangetsu and Guren after we return to the Ikaruga."_

"Okay, take the next left turn."Tamaki said looking at the map.

"Is that correct?"C.C asked as she moved the van.

"Oops, my mistake!"Tamaki said with a awkward smile.

"Idiot!"C.C said angrily.

Tamaki's wrong directions force C.C. to swerve causing Tianzi to fall into Kaguya's arms, while Carrie fell on Zero's making her blush a little.

Rei held Himari, while sitting on a chair.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?"Kaguya asked.

"Are we, outside the palace?"Tianzi said.

"Yes."Carrie replied. "I'm sorry I didn't expect that your dream would come true in such a violent way like this but..."

"You remembered about my dream, too! You both did!"Tianzi said kindly.

* * *

The Guren and the Zangestsu take out a swarm of helicopters.

"They don't know when to quit!"Kallen said angrily. "Get lost!"

* * *

In the Van...

"Now take the next right."Tamaki stated looking at the map.

"No, we go straight here."C.C replied.

"What? You know how to get there?"Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Long ago."C.C said. "There's something I..."

Zero places Tianzi and Kaguya at a table with Carrie, who was holding Himari in her arms.

He begins talking to Tianzi about the United States of Japan being only one nation of many they plan to make to oppose Britannia.

"Our nation, the United States of Japan, should be thought of as just a part of giant union of united states."Zero stated. "Including the United States of China. And for that we need you."

"The Indian southern province has already promised support, Mongolia and Burma will probably move with them."Kaguya commented.

"This union of united states will form an axis to oppose Britannia."Carrie said.

"But our nation's already a federated system..."Tianzi replied holding the drink her second cousin gave her.

"All systems are limited."Zero responded. "That's why the High Eunuchs sold you to Britannia for their own ambition that is unforgivable."

He then stood up and walked away followed by Rei.

"Um, it's hard to understand this, but..."Tianzi said nervously.

"So those psychos really forced you to marry the prince isn't Tianzi?"Carrie asked.

Tianzi nodded in response.

"Your Majesty?"Kaguya asked. "Is Li Xingke the one you'd really like to be married to?"

"Huh? Oh, no, he just made a promise..."Tianzi replied while blushing a little bit.

"As your fiance?"Kaguya asked.

"Well I, I told him I wanted to go outside six years ago."Tianzi admitted.

"It was that long ago? He must be destined for you!"Kaguya said sweetly.

"You, you think so?"Tianzi asked.

"That's great!"Kaguya said with a bright smile.

"That's true, but you are a little too young to get married now."Carrie commented.

Himari giggled in agreement.

Tianzi looked at the baby in her second cousin's arms.

"Umm...Carrie is this your child?"She asked while blushing.

"Yes...I named her Himari it means sunflower in Japanese."Carrie said kindly. "She's the new addition to our family."

"Oh I see...so you got married?"Tianzi asked before taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"You could say that..."Carrie admitted.

"She looks a bit Britannian."Kaguya stated looking at the raven haired baby girl and gasped. "Is Master Zero the father?!"

"Well..."Carrie said as she blushed and chuckled.

Zero and Rei went to the front seats to sit next to C.C.

"Are you sure you want leave her to Carrie and Kaguya?"C.C asked.

"Since the empress doesn't respond to theoretical arguments."Zero admitted.

"You don't like that."Rei said simply with a smile.

"It's hard to deal with."Zero replied.

"Say, Zero."Tamaki said. "Have you come up with some kind of position for me yet? I'm wide open, man! Maybe you can pose me as finance minister or head of banking."

"How about grand minister of partying?"C.C suggested.

"I told you to quit making fun of me like that!"Tamaki complained and smiled at Zero. "C'mon, we're all buddies, right?"

"We'll discuss it after we finish the mission."Zero stated.

The Van went up to a dead end.

"What? The bridge is gone?"Tamaki asked in surprise.

"Well this is a problem..."Rei mumbled.

 _"They fell for it just as I thought they would."_ Zero thought and responded. "Asahina!"

"I'm on it, all units ready for attack!"Asahina ordered. "Okay, let's try out these new weapons!"

Akatsuki troops led by Asahina appear from the cliff and surround the forces.

With the High Eunuchs refusing to fire because of Tianzi, Asahina's troops begin taking them out one by one.

"They've taken out our strike force, haven't they?"Xingke asked with a glare on his face.

"How did you know that?"Zhao asked.

"If I were in their place I'd hang back and stage an ambush at the Shen Chun ravine."Xingke replied.

"And then?"the old Eunuch asked.

"Then I join up with my main force in Shao Pei."Xingke stated.

"Hmm, Xingke, we're willing to overlook your crimes if you can bring back our empress."Zhao said with a smile.

"We'll even give you a new weapon."the old Eunuch admitted with a smirk.

* * *

In the Avalon...

Suzaku, Anya and Gino met with Schneizel.

"How is Prince Odysseus?"Lloyd asked.

"He seems to have calmed down at last, he's resting."Schneizel replied.

"Then, once we replace my float unit, I can go after the empress."Suzaku suggested.

"No, we can't go there unless requested by the Chinese Federation."Kanon stated.

"I understand, but we're missing our chance."Suzaku reminded.

* * *

Afterwards...

The group met up with the others in the Ikaruga.

"That went more smoothly than I'd hoped."Zero said. "Perhaps I should thank Xingke for setting his own plan in motion, he's a talented strategist."

"So how did you find out he was planning a coup de tat at the ceremony?"Carrie asked.

"I was working on the same thing."Zero replied.

Zero and Carrie head up onto the bridge via elevator then the door closes in front of them.

"Including the E.C.M. and the ambush?"Carrie asked.

"Yes."Zero answered. "While we were setting our traps we found some of Xingke's men setting their's on the same escape route."

"I see."Carrie said. "Then you got them to tell you their plan, Lulu did you have to use a truth serum?"

"Yes, honey bunch, it's called Geass."Zero stated in a smiling tone as he stroked Himari's hair.

Carrie giggled at his response before smiling at their daughter, who giggled at her parents.

They arrive on the bridge, where C.C was with Diethard, Rakshata and Ohgi.

"Is there news from Horai island?"Zero asked.

"Reinforcements from India have already arrived there."Diethard stated.

"We just have to return and rendezvous with them."Ohgi said. "How are things with the empress?"

Then explosion appeared in front of them.

"An attack? Our forward Knightmare unit is being wiped out!"Hinata reported.

"Stop! All units come to a halt!"Ohgi ordered.

 _"Strange...it should have at least an hour before we encountered enemy forces."_ Zero thought. _"Unless someone is guessing our moves in advance."_

"A Knightmare?"Ayame said in shock.

"Zoom in, hurry!"Minami ordered.

A Knightmare appeared in the screen startling Rakshata.

"What is it? Why is it equipped with the same flight system we use?"Zero whispered.

"Wait I know that Knightmare frame!"Carrie stated.

* * *

Xingke was piloting the blue Knightmare.

"Knightmare frame Shen Hu."He said. "And it's only running at 40% of full output, how could the High Eunuchs have built it?"

* * *

Outside...

Asahina despite Chiba's warning, sends three of his troops to surround it, while Xingke reveals the Shen Hu's yellow ropes, which can grapple things more ambidextrously and even be twirled around in a circle.

"How dare you!"Chiba said angrily.

"Silence!"Xingke replied. "You people have no say here! Can you hear me, Zero?"

* * *

Inside the Ikaruga...

"It can't be! Xingke?"Zero said in surprise.

 _"Zero, you shall not pass!"_ Xingke stated.

* * *

In one of the Rooms...

Tianzi was sitting on a bed, while Rei was looking after her and Kaguya was talking on the phone.

"That's exactly why I'm calling."Kaguya replied. "I want to know why we stopped here."

She then got a response.

"Oh, I see, yes, it's completely sound proof in here, but..."Kaguya said.

* * *

Outside...

"Now, return the empress."Xingke ordered. "Do it and I spare your lives."

"Xingke!"Kallen called out.

The Guren went in the sky to face the Shen Hu.

"A flight-enabled Guren! Kallen Kozuki!"Xingke said as his sword clashed with the Guren's sharp claw. "Even so the Shen Hu will crush you!"

"Can we deploy the Zangetsu?"Tohdoh asked.

"Well we just detached float unit so..."A Black Knight member said.

"Ahhhhh, get him Kallen!"Tamaki encouraged.

"But it isn't recharged."Isao reminded.

"Relax, buddy."Tamaki commented with a smile. She fought off the Knights of the Round before with the Guren just like that."

"Get a shot! Not bad."Kallen stated. "But I'm...a Black Knight ace!"

"Show me, Shen Fu."Xingke stated. "Show me your power!"

The two Knightmares started fighting each other.

* * *

Inside the Ikaruga...

"Oh no, that's..."Yusk said.

"You know what it is?"Zero asked.

"Well, you see..."Yusk said nervously.

"He knows."Rakshata replied. "Because our team built it."

"What are you saying?"Carrie asked in surprise.

"We developed it at the same time as the Guren."Rakshata commented. "But it was too high spec to handle, a one-off kind Knightmare but no pilot could master, until now..."

* * *

Outside...

"Eat this!"Kallen stated.

"Try this!"Xingke said.

As Kallen gets the upper hand, Xingke takes out a giant Hadron system located in the chest that is equal to Kallen's own system.

"The heavenly particle shocking cannon."Xingke said with a smirk. "It's just as powerful..."

"...as powerful as the radiant wave surger!"Kallen finished in shock.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"But how did our enemies obtain it?"Zero demanded as he slammed his fist on the table.

"The solidarity of Indian forces might be split against us."Diethard replied.

"That old man, Maharaja!"Rakshata said bitterly.

"Does it have a weakness?"Ohgi asked.

"It's based on a different design concept than the Guren."Rakshata stated. "There's no radiant wave system and piloting it takes skills that'll almost be unhuman."

"Well there's a human piloting it now, isn't there?"Carrie asked quietly.

"Quite so."Rakshata commented.

* * *

Outside...

The Shen Hu then catches the Guren with one of the ropes.

"I have you."Xingke said. "Your fate is sealed."

"That's right and so is your's."Kallen replied.

"What?"Xingke demanded.

"You can't get away from me now and this way I take you apart!"Kallen said angrily.

"Really?"Xingke asked. "Then I have no choice, I'm going to have to crush you."

"Let's see you try, my power supply!"Kallen commented.

The Guren tries to use it to fry the Shen Hu with the Hadron.

However, just then, it runs out of power.

Xingke proceeds to tie the Guren up to where Kallen can't eject.

"Kallen!"Isao called out in fear.

"I said that she should have recharged first!"Tamaki complained.

"The cockpit block's wrapped up, she can't eject!"Asahina stated.

"We can cut the cables with the pincer move."Chiba replied.

"Roger that."Asahina replied.

"I didn't choose this course, you did."Xingke replied. I have only one objective to release the empress release her at once."

Just then a giant swarm of Chinese Federation forces called in by Zhou head towards them from the rear giving Xingke the opportunity to escape with Kallen.

* * *

Inside the Ikaruga...

"What?"Carrie said in shock.

"Chinese Federation behind us, a huge force!"Hinta reported.

* * *

"K-Kallen, no..."Isao said weakly as he lowered his head down in sorrow.

"The Chinese Federation?"Tohdoh asked.

* * *

In the Bridge...

 _"She's their prisoner? Impossible!"_ Zero thought in shock.

"Kallen, is your radio working?"Carrie asked.

 _"Sorry, I failed you."_ Kallen responded.

"Forget about that! Don't give up, I promise we'll save you."Carrie stated. "Am I clear? No hasty moves."

"Right."Kallen replied. _"I understand, I won't give up, I'll do yo..."_

Then the radio went off.

"Hurry! Bring the Ikaruga around immediately!"Ohgi ordered.

"I respectfully suggest we withdraw."Diethard said.

"What? We have to get Kallen back."Ohgi protested.

"Kallen Kozuki is a single combat loss."Diethard replied.

"So just leave her?"Minami questioned.

"Mr. Minami, consider our choice, you don't take on them enemy like the Chinese Federation over a single life, no matter who it is."Diethard stated. "We must preserve our military strength and hold out until we rendezvous with the Indian forces."

He looks at Zero.

"Zero, it's your decision, Carrie gave special comfort to Captain Kozuki before, she showed her favoritism now, it could put our entire operation that risk, it could ruin us."Diethard reminded.

"But..."Carrie protested.

"You must put aside your personal feelings."Diethard stated. "Grand plans require sacrifice."

"I've made my decision! We're going in now!"Zero replied.

"But why? If we lose we'll be crushed."Diethard said.

"If the Indian forces betray us we'll also be crushed."Zero reminded.

Carrie smiled at her lover.

"Yes, but..."Diethard said.

"Chiba and Asahina, use a crane wing formation."Zero ordered. "We'll teach Xingke the difference between strategy and tactics!"

"Right."Ohgi said with a smile.

"Thank you, Zero."Minami said.

* * *

In the Avalon...

Milly, Suzaku and Anya sat in a sofa.

"We've been told to stand by here and wait for orders."Suzaku said.

"Oh. Say, Suzaku, did you see these?"Milly asked. "Show him those photos, Lady Alstreim?"

"What are they?"Suzaku asked.

"Here."Anya said simply showing her electronic diary.

She shows a series of embarrassing photos such as Milly pulling a boob prank on Shirley in the girls' locker room, Rolo and another boy in the restroom, Villetta forced to pose in her swimsuit, Kallen glaring at Rivalz in her plushie, Arthur biting Suzaku, he comes across one of Lelouch with C.C and Rei, who had grocery bags over their heads.

"Oh, from my welcome home party."Suzaku said. "Huh, That one's an invasion of privacy...oh, Lelouch."

"Huh? Lelouch?"Anya asked.

"If Shirley saw that she'd be really mad."Suzaku commented.

"Aha..."Milly said with a smile.

"Oh, that's right."Suzaku said. "We have to contact Ashford, but I need get permission first."

"I see."Milly said. "Well, I can't be helped, Lelouch and the others must be so worried about us."

"Is this also Lelouch?"Anya asked.

She sees a picture of Lelouch and Jessica as children in Aries Villa.

Lelouch wore a white royal suit, while Jessica wore a stylish green dress with matching ribbons on it.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Black Knights, prepare for battle!"Zero ordered. "The terrain offers little cover and there's no geographic advantage."

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

 _"The enemy forces are improvised one."_ Xingke thought. _"Their chain of command is all focused on Zero, however their Knightmare Frames give them an advantage."_

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"So the Chinese Federation battle plan would be..."Carrie said.

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

"To put the Shen Fu on the front line and break through..."Xingke finished.

* * *

Outside...

"I'll stop the Shen Fu with my Zangetsu!"Tohdoh said.

"Dragon Cavalry three, our range is superior so keep firing as you advance!"Xingke ordered.

Everyone turns their forces around towards Xingke's, and Xingke and Zero begin making plans to fight.

Both of them come to the conclusion of the Shen Hu charging in first with Xingke's first force.

Xingke clashes with Tohdoh in the middle of the battlefield above stalling both from advancing any further, while the Akatsuki fight a force of Gun-Ru.

The Gun-Ru quickly break through the first wave of the more nimble Akatsuki.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"We've blocked Xingke."Zero said. "Akatsuki team, fire!"

* * *

Outside...

"It's true that Xingke's pinned down. but so is Tohdoh."Hong gu commented. "Therefore the battle will be decided by the skill of the warriors."

"Hit the enemy force head on and hammer their advanced unit! Ignore their left and right flanks!"Xingke ordered.

* * *

In the Zangetsu...

"Without Kozuki, we are one move behind in this game."Tohdoh stated.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"They've broken into our center."Minase reported.

"Where's their main force?"Ohgi asked.

"On a forward line."Minase replied.

"Right."Zero ordered. "All tasks at hand are cleared, begin counter attack, Chiba, right one! Asahina, left one! Use attack pattern sigma! Prepare for rearward fire! Focus barrage on main enemy force, hit the forward units! Once the Shen Fu's power's used up and Xingke's neutralized the battle is ours."

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

"Advance! If we get blocked down here we'll be wiped out!"Xingke ordered.

* * *

Outside...

Asahina and Chiba lead three more forces around the one Gun-Ru force, quickly surrounding it and dwindling its numbers.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"We're taking Kallen back!"Carrie said bravely.

* * *

Outside...

Tamaki, Sugiyama and Isao were on Knightmares.

"Hit them hard!"Tamaki encouraged.

"Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!"Sugiyama said.

"Draw swords!"Isao stated.

 _"There's more? You've deployed all your forces to try to finish us, Zero?"_ Xingke demanded.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Zero chuckled.

 _"Xingke, your plan was to rip down the bank of the waterway."_ He thought. _"But I lowered the water levels before the battle."_

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

"You think there isn't enough to trap you."Xingke said with a smile. "That, Zero, is why you lost."

* * *

In the Battlefield...

The water there, the ground becomes soggy and muddy beneath their feet as part of an irrigation system causing them to get stuck there and repeatedly shot at by the Gun-Ru, this horrifies Zero and Carrie.

"Ah, what a...?"Tamaki demanded.

"I can't pull out!"Chiba stated.

* * *

"Wait! Isn't this...?"the Eunuch with glasses started.

"Correct."Xianglin said. "It's all reclaimed irrigation land even Zero didn't know about the corruption and shoddy construction, the interior materials that would melt and give way beneath their feet, Xingke led away alone and then drew them back into the position he wanted."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

 _"He anticipated Lelouch's moves."_ Carrie thought in shock. _"He knew he challenge him directly then deploy our forces in this exact formation?"_

 _"It is the very land of our nation that is giving us this victory."_ Xingke said. _"Zero, you've lost!"_

"Xingke!"Zero called out in anger.

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Tohdoh manages to break free from it and attack Xingke again, but Xingke sends his main troops towards the Ikaruga.

"This battle is far from over!"He stated.

"Tohdoh the Miracle Maker, well done."Xingke said. "But the enemy main forces stopped! All forces advance!Concentrate fire on the enemy ship's engine room their barrier shields won't hold out forever, victory is at hand!"

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

 _"I've never been outmaneuvered like this! What a disgrace!"_ Zero thought in shock.

"Zero, I gave you my opinion."Diethard replied. "I told you to withdraw."

"Then do it, protect engine room and pull back all forces."Zero ordered.

"Zero even if we return to Horai island..."Carrie protested.

"I know."Zero said. "Ohgi, what about the other place?"

"Right."Ohgi stated. "We finished a preliminary recon and survey, but..."

Then a blast hit the Ikaruga.

 _"You've earned your victory, Xingke."_ Zero thought coldly. _"I should have killed you first, you are as good tactician as I am and a strong warrior as Suzaku, one could say that heavens blessed you twice."_

* * *

"Yes."Xianglin said sadly. "But heavens didn't get him enough time to live."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Bow-mounted hadron scatter cannon, set."Hinata ordered.

"Gefjun control sync, locked in."Futaba stated.

"Target lined up."Minase replied. "Ready to fire."

"Right."Zero said. "Aim at both enemy fleets, fire!"

* * *

In the Battlefield...

Two large Hadron cannons on the Ikaruga to fire upon them destroying both of the advancing flanks with one blow.

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

"Impressive, Zero."Xingke said. "So you still had a hand to play. Dragon Cavalry, spread out, they're targeting battle groups."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Tohdoh, get the troops out of that trap and back to the trap."Carrie ordered. "The Ikaruga will lead the enemy away meet up with us at rendezvous point four."

* * *

Later that Night...

The Black Knights returned to their hideout, the Tiandi's 88th Mausoleum.

"Recovery of all remaining Knightmares is now confirmed."Hinata stated.

"I see."Rakshta said. "We're going to be holding up in the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors?"

"The enemy will think twice about attacking us."Diethard commented. "The greatest emperors from Chinese history are buried here."

"And they can only approach us from straight on."C.C admitted.

"That way we can fire the bow-mounted hadron cannon."Minami said.

"Remember it's a single fire blast."Minase replied.

"Now we just wait for the Indian forces."Tamaki stated.

"I doubt they're coming."Chiba replied.

"Besieged with no reinforcements."Asahina said.

"In that case there could've still been room for negotiations."Rei suggested.

"I never believe the High Eunuchs would take that option."Carrie said bitterly.

* * *

Just then a series of cannon blasts fire at Xingke's own forces and it is revealed that the High Eunuchs plan to swarm Xingke and Zero on all sides to wipe him out for their "treachery".

"I thought we told you not to move."Zhao reminded.

"Did you really think we forgive you after you plotted against us?"the old Eunuch said.

The soldiers aimed their guns at Xianglin.

"This is not the time for revenge or perhaps you don't really care about rescuing the empress?"Xianglin questioned.

"You become obsolete."Zhao replied. "We have more powerful forces to serve us now."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"We've never anticipated the Knights of the Round getting into this fight."Ohgi said.

"They just don't know when to quit."Carrie commented bitterly.

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

"You fools! Bringing the forces of a foreign empire into our territory?"Xingke said angrily. "Aid from Britannia, from the Avalon? Don't the High Eunuchs know who they are dealing with? Who do they think conquered half of the E.U.? It's Schneizel, the second imperial prince."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Well, it seems that the High Eunuchs are intent on wiping out Xingke along with us."C.C stated.

"Diethard, get our little trick ready."Zero ordered.

"What? You mean here?"Diethard asked.

"Everything is in place and this will make a most excellent stage."Zero said and thought. _"I have to strive for victory even in this hopeless situation."_

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

The Student Council gets news on Xingke's coup, but just then a fake Lelouch gets in contact with Milly on the phone.

 _"And we have a new report from the Chinese Federation."_ the Reporter said. _"Taking advantage of an attempted coup Zero appeared and kidnapped the young Chinese empress."_

"Oh, really? You're okay then, madam prez?"Lelouch asked with a smile.

 _"I'm with Suzaku and the others."_ Milly replied. _"What's the news saying there?"_

"The TV and radio's just talking about Zero now."Lelouch responded.

Smiles of joy grew on Shirley, Sokkia, Rivalz and Rolo's faces.

"Oh thank god! Madam president is all right."Rivalz said with a smile.

 _"And so it seems that Zero, the empire's greatest enemy, is about to meet his end across the sea in the Chinese Federation."_ the Reporter stated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	49. Power of Passion

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 48: Power of Passion**

In Ashford Academy...

The fake Lelouch continues to talk with Milly on the phone.

"She said that she's sorry but she can't buy us any souvenirs."Lelouch joked.

"She's joking about it?"Rivalz asked in sadness and placed his head down.

"Thank goodness."Shirley cried.

"We should make an announcement so everyone knows she's okay."Lelouch replied and handed a handkerchief to Shirley.

"Thank you, Lulu."Shirley said in surprise.

"You're welcome, Shirley."Lelouch said kindly.

"Lelouch, got a minute?"Rolo asked as he stood up.

 _"Attention everyone."_ Sokkia said in the PA. _"This is an emergency update, we have confirmation that Milly, our student council president is all right! She's apparently escaped from the scene of the coup d'etat in the Chinese Federation under the protection of Knight of Seven, Sir Suzaku Kururugi."_

The fake Lelouch and Rolo head to the secret elevator hidden in the library.

"Aren't you getting a little carried away with all this?"Rolo asked.

"Oh, does it seem that way to you? I'm very sorry, Rolo."Lelouch replied.

"You're acting way too nice to everyone."Rolo reminded as they head to the elevator.

"But I'm supposed to keep his relationships harmonious."Lelouch said. "Those were Zero's exact orders."

"Yes."Rolo said. "And of course you're to follow his orders, but you're not to exceed your role as his stand-in, remember he's very self observed."

"Yes, I see your point."Lelouch answered as he removed his mask and wig revealing to be Sayoko. "Afterall, I'm a woman who serve both Lelouch and Zero."

Rolo and Sayoko come down into the OSI room

"Sayoko, Zero is in danger right now."Villetta stated.

"He's in a stalemate with the Chinese Federation, right?"Sayoko asked.

"Yes, and prince Schneizel just joined the battle."Villetta replied.

"Britannian forces inside of China?"Rolo asked.

"That's right."Villetta said. "The Knights of the Round have entered the battle zone."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Our reinforcements aren't coming... what a...!"Tamaki said angrily.

"Calm down, Tamaki."Ohgi replied. "We still have the Chinese empress as a captive, they can't just start shooting at us."

Then an explosion hit the ship, which made everyone startle.

"What is it?"Diethard demanded as he stood up from his seat.

"Full scale bombardment."Zero answered.

"But that means..."Carrie said nervously.

"Yes."Zero replied. "The Chinese Federation intends to obliterate the Mausoleum of 88 Emperors and us along with it as for the empress, they want her to die."

Carrie gritted her teeth in anger while Himari looks at the battle scene in silence.

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

Meanwhile, Xingke was distressed by the former and shouts over the intercom to cease fire.

"The High Eunuchs, they'd violate the sacred Mausoleum for their petty ambitions!"Xingke stated. "All forces cease fire! Her Imperial Empress is inside!"

 _"You still don't understand, do you, Xingke?"_ Zhao asked. _"Generation upon generation of emperors are buried there in short, it's a grave."_

 _"A good place to bury our current empress."_ Cheng Zhong stated.

 _"We've already arranged for a new empress to replace her."_ Zhao said.

 _"A puppet bride would nicely match prince Odysseus on their wedding photo."_ Xia Wang committed.

"You dare to say this!"Xingke said angrily.

Enraged, Xingke tries to charge them with the Shen Hu, but he clashes with the Tristan.

"You're the one? The guy who started the coup d'etat?"Gino asked with a smirk.

"Stand aside Britannian, this concerns my country alone!"Xingke replied.

"My, those guys represent your country, internationally speaking."Gino said.

The Tristan and the Shen Hu started fighting each other.

"Besides, you captured the Guren, isn't that right? I happen to have a bit of unfinished business with that Knightmare and its pilot."Gino stated.

Tohdoh, Chiba, and Asahina left the Ikaruga to fight the Britannian forces

"Remember our air power's limited."Tohdoh reminded. "Live with honour and strike like a steel."

"Roger."Chiba and Asahina said in unison.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"I'll go out in the Rosen Krone."Carrie commented.

"Jess in case we lose, you and Himari have an escape route."Zero stated.

"If you come up with a smart trick, neither me or those witches won't need one."Carrie said with a smile.

Then an alarm sound was heard.

"Second enemy air raids squadron coming in fast!"Hinata reported.

"We're not gonna hold out long against this."Minase said.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Zangetsu destroys a large fleet of helicopters with the help of the Rosen Krone.

"Stand aside."Tohdoh stated. "I am Kyoshiro Tohdoh!"

"What do you know? They actually brought in someone good aside from that Rosen girl."Gino admitted with a frown.

"Gino, leave them to me."Suzaku replied.

"Suzaku!"Tohdoh called out.

C.C was in the Akatsuki watching the scene.

"We really could go down this time."She said. "They've got the Lancelot and those next generation units."

The Mordred then approaches Xingke's forces, and unhesitatingly blows all of them up.

Xingke tries to stab her, but is again distracted by Gino.

"If I can get inside her shields..."He said.

"Oh no, I'm leading the dance at this party."Gino stated with a smile.

"What?"Xingke demanded.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"A single shot from the Mordred's Stark Hadron cannon would demolish the Mausoleum, wouldn't it?"Nina asked.

"Well, yes, if you just want to crush them."Lloyd replied.

"And the moment we did that they'd say we killed their Empress."Kanon said. "We have to let the High Eunuchs make that last mortal blow."

* * *

In desperation, Zero makes a video call with the High Eunuchs, while Xianglin looks on.

"So you admit you're outmatched."Zhao said. "Well we won't accept your surrender, it's too late now."

 _"You insist on fighting?"_ Zero questioned. _"Even though your own empress will die in the attack?"_

"The empress is merely a system."Xia stated.

"There are plenty of others to replace her."Zhao said.

"So you can't use her as a bargaining chip."Cheng commented.

 _"But you use her to gain noble titles in the Britannian court!"_ Zero reminded.

"You have sharp ears, don't you?"Zhao asked.

"A cheap price to pay for power."Xia said.

 _"Cheap! A phony treaty that gives China's land to a foreign nation?"_ Zero said angrily.

"Land is nothing but dirt afterall."Zhao said.

"Correct."Xia replied. "We're Britannian noblemen now that's what counts."

 _"And what about the common people you sworn to protect!"_ Zero demanded.

"Zero, when you walk down the street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?"Xia asked.

"You throw away paper that clings to your bothom, don't you? It's the same thing."Cheng said.

 _"You sell out your country, abandon your empress, betray your own people, and all for what?"_ Zero asked.

 _"An idealist."_ Zhao said. _"I never thought you are so naive, Zero."_

 _"Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed."_ Xia commented.

 _"Like insects."_ Cheng giggled.

The High Eunuchs burst out laughing as the battle continued.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Radiant shield generators 2 and 5 are offline!"Futaba reported.

"That leaves the deck exposed!"Ohgi replied.

* * *

In the Other Room...

"Stop it!"Tianzi called out as she ran out.

"Your Majesty!"Kaguya protested.

"It's too dangerous!"Rei warned while holding Himari.

* * *

In the Bridge...

"Noblemen, you're bureaucrats, paper pushers who know nothing about noblesse oblige!"Zero stated.

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

"Please stop it! You have to stop all this fighting!"Tianzi begged.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Shen Hu spotted Tianzi

"Your Majesty!"Xingke called out.

The Tristan hit one of the Shen Hu's wings.

"What...my wing!"Xingke said angrily.

"You let yourself get distracted."Gino said with a smile.

The Rosen Krone fired its grappling hook at the Tristan earning its attention to fight her.

The Shen Hu headed to the Empress.

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

"This is wrong."Tianzi protested. "All of it! All of it!"

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

 _"Hang on, Shen Hu, my life is yours."_ Xingke thought. _"Take it if you must, but save the empress!"_

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

The Shen Hu landed in front of Tianzi to protect her from the blasts.

 _"Run away, Your Majesty! Go now!"_ Xingke protested.

"Xingke!"Tianzi said.

"You finally made it outside of the city, but you haven't seen any in the world yet."Xingke stated. "I will defend you here."

"But without you I still...Xingke, it has to be you and I together, it has to be!"Tianzi sobbed.

The Shen Hu was badly getting damaged by the blasts.

"Your words are wasted on me, Your Majesty."Xingke said and thought. _"However...I can't save you afterall, I can't protect you for six years, everything I've done has been to fulfill my promise to you, someone do it, I don't care who! But please, someone save her!"_

* * *

Zero takes off his mask and gets into the Shinkiro.

"Very well."Lelouch said with a smile. "I understand, wish is granted."

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

The Shinkiro protected the Shen Hu by deflecting all of the firepower with it's state-of-the-art defense systems.

* * *

"Ah, what is that Knightmare?"Zhao asked nervously.

"It's not only protecting the empress but Xingke as well?"Xia said in surprise.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

"I ask this of the Chinese Federation and the Britannians."Lelouch said with a smile. "If you wanna keep fighting, are you prepared for the consequences?"

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone stopped fighting the Lancelot.

"Zero? He's come to the front line himself?"Suzaku commented.

 _"Lelouch!"_ Carrie thought.

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

"Zero!"Xingke said in surprise.

"But why would he...?"Tianzi asked in fright.

* * *

"Why are you stopping? All units, wipe them out!"Zhao ordered.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

"So be it! I gave you your chance..."Lelouch stated. "Let no one forget that!"

* * *

The Shinkito proceeds to shoot a single round and then a laser beam at it, with fires a stream of lasers that decimate the Chinese Federation's troops and nearly take Anya with them.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Lloyd, you know what that is?"Cecile asked.

"Yes, we may have lost this one."Lloyd replied.

"Using the Gawain's Druid System to generate that shield!"Nina said. "I can't believe it! What kind of scientist worked it out?"

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Knightmare frame Shinkiro."Rakshata said with a smile as she stood up. "Its Absolute Defense Field is the strongest protective shield system in the world."

* * *

The Shinkiro destroyed all of the Chinese Federaton army with its powerful blows.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Tristan and the Mordred were waiting for orders.

"This could be a problem."Anya commented.

"What are your orders, Prince Schneizel?"Gino asked. "If we fire the empress will..."

* * *

In the Avalon...

"We could just hang back and wait them out."Kanon said.

"There's something strange about this."Schneizel stated. "Why did Zero choose this time to show up in front."

* * *

The Shinkiro landed next to the Shen Hu.

"How pathetic, Xingke."Zero said. "You're betrayed by your own country men and you couldn't even save one little girl, do you get it now? You need me, I'm the only ally you can rely on."

"I'll never be subordinate to you, Zero."Xingke replied.

"Subordinate? No. You have the potential to lead your entire nation."Zero commented. "They need deliverance, your empress and all the helpless people of the Chinese Federation, they're crying out for it."

"Do you think your Knightmare can turn the tide of this battle?"Xingke questioned.

"Not at all."Zero responded. "The tide of war is determined by strategy not tactics."

* * *

"Emergency alert."A soldier protested. "Riot's broken out in Shanghai."

"Street riots?"Zhao asked in shock.

"They are rioting? In Shanghai?"Xia said in fear.

"It's not just Shanghai."the Solider replied. "Shou Xian, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad and there're 14 other areas we're still confirming, people are rising up everywhere."

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Rebellions breaking out simultaneously?"Nina asked.

"Yes."Cecile replied. "They're broadcasting the communication between Zero and High Eunuchs."

"Communication? So they were conspiring without informing us."Kanon said.

"Can you run it?"Schneizel asked.

"Yes."Cecile answered.

They listened carefully to the broadcast.

 _"The empress is merely a system."_ Zhao stated.

 _"There are plenty of others to replace her."_ Xia commented.

 _"And what about the common people you sworn to protect?!"_ Zero questioned.

 _"Zero, when you walk down street, do you worry about stepping on the ants?"_ Zhao asked.

 _"Indeed, masters and commoners will always breed."_ Xia said.

 _"Like insects."_ Cheng chuckled.

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

"Thanks to the empress, the High Eunuchs are now firmly cast as the villains."Zero said in a smirking tone.

"You mean, you planned on their betrayal?"Xingke asked in surprise.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

Carrie sighed in relief.

"Lelouch you really done it."She whispered with a grateful smile.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"He couldn't have caused this."Kanon stated. "It's happening too fast."

"Unless he made use of someone else's plan already in place."Schneizel replied.

* * *

At the top of the Ikaruga...

 _"Correct."_ Zero said. _"I've stolen other strategy of yours as well. We start a coup and the people rise up."_

* * *

In the Sky...

"In other words, we're not trapped here without reinforcements!"Tohdoh stated.

 _"We do have reinforcements."_ Diethard replied. _"The starving masses of this land are the backup we needed!"_

"Then we could take offensive..."Chiba commented.

"...and strike!"C.C finished.

Taking the offensive, Chiba and C.C. charge at the Mordred, who deflects their attack with her shield but can't push them away.

"The Black Knight are to be annihilated."Anya said simply.

"She's just as tough as I expected."C.C said with a smirk.

C.C and Rei suddenly lapses into a Geass illusion taking Anya with them.

Though they keep their Knightmares in place, they suddenly begin sharing migraine memories about Lelouch and Jessica's childhood.

 _"No!"_ Rei thought as painful memories flashed in her mind.

"What is this?"Anya asked as she covered her ears in pain.

 _"So that's what you did."_ C.C thought.

* * *

Inside the Ikaruga...

 _"How could you?!"_ Rei thought in heartbreak as she touched her forehead that showed her Geass symbol.

* * *

In the Sky...

"What's that?"Chiba asked seeing the light.

"Now's our chance!"Asahina stated.

Asahina comes from behind and slashes the Mordred breaking her float system and causing her to crash.

The Lancelot blocked the Rosen Krone's sword.

"Anya, no!"Suzaku called out.

"This is the Tristan."Gino stated. "I'm moving in to cover the Mordred."

* * *

Beneath the Ikaruga...

Zero deploys his ground forces.

"Push them back now!"Tamaki said proudly.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Fools! Deploying their ground forces at this point in the battle."a Soldier said angrily.

"If we bomb them from the air, we'll destroy them."Another Soldier stated.

"No, we're withdrawing."Schneizel replied. "Nations aren't dirt and they're not systems, they're people, the High Eunuchs have lost the people's support, they're no longer qualified to join us as representatives of the Chinese Federation."

"Yes, Your Highness."Suzaku answered.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"The Avalon and the Knights of the Round are withdrawing."Futaba stated.

Everyone sighed in releif.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

 _"Yes, I thought that's what you do, brother."_ Lelouch thought. _"However..."_

* * *

In the Avalon...

"What do you think the emperor would've done, Kanon?"Schneizel asked.

Kanon looked at him in confusion.

"Forget it."Schneizel replied. "I was just musing a bit."

* * *

Finding their outpost, Xingke comes out of the Shen Hu and ignoring their pleas for mercy, decapitates all of them.

"So Prince Schneizel has abandoned you."Xingke said coldly. "So much for your titles."

The Shinkiro and the Rosen Krone arrived.

"Where is Kallen Kozuki?"Zero asked.

"That's the Guren's pilot."Xingke replied.

"She was classified as POW and transferred out."Xianglin answered.

Carrie gasped. "What? By who?"

"The High Eunuchs handed her over as a favor to the Knight of Seven."Xianglin replied.

"To Suzaku?"Zero said and thought in anger. _"So you're trying to take everything away from us even Kallen?!"_

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

 _"But that's not going to happen."_ Carrie thought in rage. _"I promised that we come for her and we will, nothing will stop us, not even you!"_

She slammed her fist in the controllers.

* * *

Meanwhile...

V.V and Jeremiah were at the Thought Elevator.

"Where is this place?"Bartley asked. "I thought we were going to meet in the Britannian homeland and besides, this is my direct order of the emperor."

"Yes as requested."V.V said. "In your attempt to recreate C.C and A.A's powers you enhanced Lord Jeremiah enlightened of your efforts I felt we should call you in."

"You see, I need some fine adjustments."Jeremiah said with a smile. "You're really the only logical choice for this and in any case you should be pleased that it's great honor for you."

* * *

The Next Day...

At the Ikaruga, Xingke and Tianzi reaffirm their promise, which makes Tianzi cry tears of joy.

"Is this all right for you?"Xingke asked.

"Well, I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City."Tianzi said kindly. "And now... I mean...this doesn't mean it's...beyond...it's just..."

"I shall protect you in the future as well."Xingke said. "Until the very end of time."

"It's so strange."Tianzi cried. "It's so happy... it's so happy and yet..."

Carrie smiles at her second cousin feeling happy for her, while holding Himari and watching the emotional scene with Zero, C.C, Rei and the rest of the team.

"Zero, we need to let the world know that the empress's betrothal to the Britannian prince is off."Diethard reminded.

"That's true."Zero said.

"And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side, a member of Japanese family would be perfect."Diethard replied.

"That's tastelessly obvious but smart move all the same."Zero said. "We can have her marry Tohdoh, even Tamaki would do."

"If you'd like I can draw up a list of suitable candidates."Diethard commented with a smile.

"Huh?"Rei said in confusion.

"But you mustn't!"Kaguya protested.

"Lady Kaguya, this is a political maneuver, it isn't personal."Diethard said.

"You're wrong, it is personal! It's a simple question of love!"Kaguya stated.

"She has a point."Carrie said with a smile. "For us it wasn't an arranged marriage, honey bunch."

"We're at war."Diethard said. "Lives are its stake."

"Hey, you're pushin' it, buddy."Chiba warned.

"Buddy? I am a staff officer!"Diethard replied angrily. "Zero, what's your decision?"

Rakshata laughed causing Diethard to glare at her.

"You understand like Carrie, Master Zero, don't you?"Kaguya asked.

"Well..."Zero said as he backed away a little.

"Zero, listen about yesterday..."Tamaki said as he went up the stairs and saw everyone at the top. "Hmm? Are you guys still in conference?"

"No, let's go."Zero replied as he began to walk away.

"Zero, this is vital!"Diethard protested.

C.C and Rei smirked.

"Tamaki's issue is also vital."Zero reminded and thought. _"I never thought Jess would object to this, I could easily use may Geass to make Xingke and others go along with this, so what's the problem...?"_

He goes into his room.

"Of course I'm worried about Kallen, too, you know."Tamaki said as he leaned against the wall. "But I still need to deal with my current position here, if the Black Knights don't pull together we got problems, right? But if things stay like this I won't get any respect from the new guys."

"Tamaki."Zero said.

"You get the picture 'cause you are like my best buddies, aren't you?"Tamaki asked with a smile.

Zero notice Shirley was calling him.

 _"Ah, Lulu, do you have a minute?"_ Shirley asked.

"Yeah, sure."Lelouch replied. "What's up?"

 _"Well, it's about the prez's graduation event, remember?"_ Shirley asked. _"If we talk about it in class, Rivalz will blab to her."_

"Maybe it's better just to let her decide for herself what's she wants to do."Lelouch replied.

 _"I guess..."_ Shirley said.

"Ah, Shirley, can I ask you something?"Lelouch asked.

Irritated, Zero locks the door on Tamaki.

"Damn it! Every time we try to talk to this guy, he disappears!"Tamaki muttered as he walked away.

"The thing is, there's this couple that just has to split up but I can't convince anyone else."Lelouch said.

 _"Do they wanna split up?"_ Shirley asked.

"No, it's a political issue...I mean family politics, you know, their parents and all..."Lelouch said.

"Then don't!"Shirley responded.

"Don't what?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Don't break them up! Love is power! When you love someone that has incredible power."_ Shirley replied. _"You think about him all day long, you write poetry that rhymes, their mufflers, you feel you can fly head down toe in the beginning! And I've always spent like...that is...what about you, Lulu, haven't you ever thought that way for someone important to you?"_

Then Jessica, Himari, Nunnally and Quillian came into Lelouch's mind.

 _"She's right!"_ He thought. _"I have...I was trying to recreate the whole world for their sakes!"_

The former prince turns his attention on the phone.

"Passion has the power to change the whole entire world!"Lelouch responded. "That's the truth, isn't it, Shirley? Thanks, Shirley, I'm really grad I talked to you."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Shirley was dressing up.

"Really? cause passions very..."She said and then the call went off making her angry. "Awwww, you've never changed! Why do I waste my time!"

* * *

Back in the Ikaruga...

"Your Majesty, your future belongs to you!"Zero stated. "You decide your own fate."

Xingke glares at him in surprise. "Zero..."

Carrie smiled proudly at her lover.

"Oh, I knew you'd understand!"Kaguya said sweetly.

"But we need to establish a position of power."Diethard reminded.

"The human heart is a source of all our power."Zero answered. "That's why the people rose up against the High Eunuchs and the Black Knight fight like Titans, we fight with the power of our hearts."

Ohgi gasped with a smile."Yeah, yes, you got that right."

"Power of the heart, is that it?"Diethard asked.

Rei nodded with a smirk.

"Zero, I'm starting to see what kind of man it is behind that mask."Xingke said with a smile as he reached out his hand.

Zero shakes hands with Xingke.

Tianzi was in Xingke's side, while Carrie and Himari were on Zero's.

"The path ahead of us is arduous."Zero said.

"That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone."Xingke stated.

* * *

Later that Night in Ashford Academy...

Shirley was in the library carrying a few books.

"Lulu has really been acting strange lately."Shirley thought. "One minute he's as usual self, the next he's weirdly nice like a completely different per..."

Shirley sees 'Lelouch' in the library.

"Lulu?"She asked.

"Hi, you need something?"Lelouch asked.

"I told you early where I was going to bring back this gardening books."Shirley said.

"Ah, of course, that's right."Lelouch said with a smile.

 _"This isn't good."_ Sayoko thought. _"If she sees the panel before it closes, she'll know about the underground control center."_

"What's up...are you hiding something there?"Shirley asked with a smirk.

 _"I can't let her see it."_ Sayoko thought. _"I've got to stop her!"_

Lelouch grabbed Shirley's shoulders.

"Shirley..."He said.

"Lulu?"Shirley said in confusion.

Lelouch kissed Shirley causing her to drop her books on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Zero goes to his private room with Carrie, Himari, C.C and Rei.

"We will find Kallen but we need to return to Area 11 first."Zero commented.

"And the Chinese Federation, Lulu?"Carrie asked as she sat down to give Himari her milk bottle.

"There're still some opposing fractions there."Lelouch said as he removed his mask. "But they'll be no match for Xingke and Tohdoh now that the people are on our side. Besides you wanna see it, too, the power of the human heart."

"The little devil grows up, huh?"C.C teased with a smirk.

Rei snickered. "That's true."

"And you two are still witches."Zero replied. "And in any case, this gets us back on track so we can hit them at the deepest level."

"Their religious order?"Carrie asked in confusion.

"Hmm, the ones that are trying to create warriors with the Geass power."Lelouch said. "If we can control the order then I can surpass the emperor in terms of Geass."

"However the very existence of the order has been concealed from the human world."C.C reminded.

"They change locations when a new leader is named so it's almost impossible to track them."Rei said.

"But you two are certain they're based in the Chinese Federation right now."Carrie stated. "Somewhere within reach?"

"Yes, according to V.V, the one who replaced me as their leader."C.C replied. "But this is a vast country."

"Even that guy Rolo doesn't know where their base is, right? So how are you going to find it?"Rei asked.

"That's why I took over the Chinese Federation."Lelouch said. "The flow of goods, power supplies, communications...the order must leave traces of its existence."

"And for good."Carrie added as she cleaned Himari's mouth with a little tissue.

"You're using the power of the whole nation to find them?"C.C asked.

"As you said it's a vast country."Lelouch said. "You're to remain here, C.C, Rei, if you two find any clues on the order, contact me or Jess."

"Yes, I understand."C.C said.

"Righteo Captain."Rei commented.

* * *

In a large building, Rolo and Sayoko stare at a tank that leads directly into the sea floor.

"This place, are you sure it's safe?"Sayoko asked, who was disguised as Lelouch.

"It's an O.S.I. facility."Rolo replied. "Just consider that it may as well belong to you and I."

Just then, the Shinkiro comes up from the sea floor.

Lelouch and Jessica disguised as Oldrin came out of the Shinkiro.

"Welcome home! Brother!"Rolo greeted. "And nice to see you as well Jessica."

"It's good to see you, Rolo."Lelouch said.

"Sayoko, did anything change while we were away on this mission?"'Oldrin' asked.

"Nothing of immediate concern."Sayoko said as she removed her mask. "I noted all the detail in the designated file."

"So you two will be staying here for quite while now."Rolo said. "Isn't that right, Lelouch?"

"Yes, we have to develop some effective counter measures for the Knights of the Round."Lelouch replied.

"The Lancelot's bad enough."'Oldrin' commented bitterly. "And we certainly don't need the Tristan and the Mordred getting in our way again."

The three were back in Ashford Academy.

"It would be a pleasure to back you two up in my Vincent."Rolo said.

"I told you not to behave like that."Lelouch reminded.

"You know Rolo, your not that bad, you and my brother would become good friends."'Oldrin' stated.

They notice Shirley leaning against the wall with her head down.

"Shirley are you okay?"Lelouch asked as he walked up to her.

'Oldrin' smiled at one of her friends, while Rolo frowned in secret.

"Look Lulu, about what happened with us yesterday..."Shirley said quietly.

"Yesterday?"Lelouch asked in confusion.

They then heard a familiar sound of a camera click.

Anya was standing there wearing a middle school Ashford uniform.

"Morning Lelouch Lamperouge and Oldrin Zevon."She said simply.

"Anya?!"'Oldrin' said in shock.

"The Knight of Six!"Rolo said.

Gino then appears from the doorway wearing a high school Ashford uniform.

"Hey, we've been waiting for you."He said with a smile. "You're the vice president, right? This is an honour."

"Don't be so formal."Rivalz reminded as he and Milly came out of the Student Council Room.

"Oh, right."Gino said. "Anyway, we've both just enrolled here in Ashford and...while we are here we insist that our social status be ignored."

"Hey Olddie!"A girl called out.

Everyone turned around to see a fifteen year old girl walking up to them.

She had maize yellow hair tied up in two ponytails with dark red ribbons and had cinnabar red eyes.

She was a tomboyish girl, who was Nunnally's best friend and classmate, but also Jessica and Quillian's adopted cousin.

"No way..."'Oldrin' whispered.

"Hey Oldrin, good to see you."Alice said with a smile and a wave.

'Oldrin' gasped to cover her shock. "Alice! What are you doing here with them?"

"They said they wanted the experience of being ordinary student."Milly commented with a smile.

"So I'm teaching them how to talk normal."Rivalz said.

"Pretty cool, right?"Sokkia asked with a smirk.

"I am really looking forward to this, old man."Gino stated in excitement.

"Right..."Lelouch said quietly.

"Oh boy..."'Oldrin' said with awkward smile.

The awkward moment was picture-taken by Anya.

* * *

 **Ooh next is the Cupid Day event;)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	50. Love Attack!

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 49: Love Attack!**

The night after Gino, Anya and Alice join Ashford Academy, Lelouch and 'Oldrin' goes into the OSI.

"The Knights of the Round have become members of the student council."Lelouch said. "And while I still haven't cleared that problem...what? What were you saying? That...Shirley and I were..."

"Yes, it's true."Sayoko replied simply. "Shirley and you were kissing."

'Oldrin' choked on her orange juice, while Rolo gasped in shock.

"Um, I wasn't wrong in doing that, was I?"Sayoko asked. "I was afraid she might discover this control room, so I thought that's what I should do in your character."

"Bad call."Lelouch said with a nervous look. "You were mistaken there."

"It was completely wrong!"'Oldrin replied in anger as she stood up. "Your forgetting that I'm Lelouch's actual girlfriend!"

"Sayoko, I've told you already."Rolo stated as he stood up. "You are acting too nice as a stand-in."

"No, hold on."Lelouch said. "Beside from that she did good job."

"What are you saying?!"'Oldrin' demanded.

"I meant about protecting the control room."Lelouch corrected.

"Lelouch, I know Sayoko used be in your and Jess's services, but..."Rolo started.

"Actually, to be precise, I was working for the Ashford family."Sayoko commented.

"I know that."Rolo said. "You were in charge of caring for Nunnally, right?"

 _"I guess the problems with the Knights of the Round will have to wait."_ Villetta thought looking the file images of Gino, Anya and Alice.

"Master Lelouch, I have your schedule for tomorrow."Sayoko said.

She handed Lelouch the phone that listed the things of what he had to do.

"Tomorrow?"Lelouch asked.

"Sayoko made promises to other people without considering all the consequences."Rolo replied.

"I was instructed to maintain his interpersonal relationships."Sayoko said.

"It can't be helped."'Oldrin' stated with a frown while folding her arms.

"Quite careless for a female ninja."Rolo mumbled looking at his locket.

"I am a secret service agent."Sayoko said. "A 37th master of the Shinozaki school..."

"Sayoko! What's with this schedule?"Lelouch demanded.

'Oldrin' dropped her mouth in shock to see Sayoko has made dates with 108 different girls for the next day while Shirley was at 6 PM.

"Allowing for three hours of sleep, you have date scheduled with 108 girls."Sayoko admitted. "14 of them are waiting for cancellations and they've been on the wait list for six months."

'Oldrin' covers her face in annoyance.

 _"Eesh many girls are so into him like magnets, no wonder my mother couldn't resist his father's charms..."_ She thought.

* * *

In the Woman's Onsem...

 _"Lulu just did it so suddenly, I wonder if I can say we're going steady."_ Shirley thought. _"But I wasn't able to talk to him today."_

She turned her attention to Milly.

"Prez, can I have a minute with you when we get back to our rooms?"Shirley asked. "There's something I really like to talk to you about."

But Milly wasn't listening and had a depressed look on her face.

"Prez?"Shirley asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Shirley, I didn't hear you."Milly said with a small smile.

"No, it's okay."Shirley replied. "I just..."

Two girls walked passed her.

"I've got a date with Lelouch tomorrow."

"Huh?"Shirley asked listening to their conversation.

Most the girls began to talk to each other about Lelouch.

"Oh, I heard Giselle in class B said she go to the art gallery with him."

"Yeah, he's taking me out too to a movie!"

"Me, too! Me, too! Me, too!"

Shirley then realizes that Lelouch has made dates with pretty much every single girl in the onsen.

"Lulu!"She whispered in anger.

* * *

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

A planet appears and then a yellow light revealing C.C and Rei

Lelouch deactivating his Geass.

Then shows Suzaku, V.V and Charles activating his Geass

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku_

Scene shows Lelouch, Rolo, Shirley, Milly, Sokkia, Rivalz and Villetta in the school field

Then Nunnally and Quillian appeared with heart broken looks, Lelouch and Jessica reached out for them, but their young siblings disappeared

 _Ima iku yo boku ha nagareboshi_

Then Lelouch standing in front of Ashford Academy with Jessica holding their baby daughter Himari

A shooting star flew by in the night sky

Title of the show appears

 _Sekai ga kuchihatetemo kawaru koto no nai mono ga aru_

Suzaku flying on the Lancelot and firing at an enemy squad, destroying them

Then shows the members of the Knights of the Round Gino, Anya and their Knightmares

 _Namida wo koraete demo mamorubeki mono ga bokura ni ha aru_

 _Nanmannen nan'okunen mae kara no messeeji ga tainai de uzukidasu narihibiku_

Scene changes showing Kallen piloting the Guren and fighting the Lancelot

Tohdoh on his black Knightmare fighting an enemy Knightmare then their swords block with each other

Empress Tianzi and the Chinese Federation

 _Shagareta koe de asu wo yobu kizudarake no te de kimi mamoru_

Scene changes revealing Jeremiah walking in the desert

 _I continue to fight!_

 _I continue to fight!_

Scene changes showing Charles in the throne room smirking at something that was glowing white

 _Asa mo yoru mo koikogarete hoshi ni naru yo kimi mamoru tatakai ha yukue shirazu_

Lelouch and Jessica are riding on horses in a hill, they then stopped to look at something

Lelouch looks down at their army of rebellion with a firm look, while Jessica smiles at them in pride

Rolo and his Knightmare the Vincent

Carrie was at the top of the Rosen Krone

She raises her samurai sword in the air with the Black Knights symbol and the triple hollyhock flags waving behind it

 _Ashita to kinou no kousaten de majiwaranai kimi to boku  
_

Scene changes showing Britannian military members with Milly, Rivalz and Shirley on the left

On the right Kallen, Isao and the other Black Knight members

Then finally Suzaku and Carrie smiling at the viewers

Schneizel had a frown on his face

 _Sadame wo kirisaku nagareboshi_

C.C and Rei high five at each other before going their separate ways

The camera moves to get a closer look at Himari, but the baby girl just giggle at it

Lelouch stares at something as Jessica appears behind him

He closes his eyes as their hands were very close to touch

Lelouch covers his left eye and activates his Geass

Zero and Carrie wear their masks as the screen moves higher revealing them with their powerful large army

Then a Black King and a White Queen chess pieces were thrown up in the air

 _Afureru kimi no namida boku ga ima ubaisaru_

* * *

Sayoko then lays out Lelouch's extremely cramped schedule.

"And that confirms your schedule for today."Sayoko said. "Since you have no classes pending I was able to fill all 24 hours at 08:00 you'll enjoy a homemade box lunch at 09:00 you'll visit the art gallery at 10:30 shopping at 12 noon, you trip to the aquarium and from there travel aboard the Shinkiro, please go underwater until you're 400 kilometers from shore. You'll change clothes inside the cockpit and proceed to the Chinese Federation where you conclude trade treaty in Shanghai at 1500 hours, you are allotted 47 minutes to complete your business there then you'll return here to see a late movie at 2100 hours at 24:02 you'll meet your next date for live show and then..."

* * *

Later that Night in Ashford Academy...

Shirley was wearing a green dress and waiting for Lelouch.

"He's late!"She said angrily and grits her teeth.

Lelouch sneaks away from her to do something else, while holding a pink dress.

"Sorry, Shirley."He said. "I promise I'll make time later to explain all this to you."

"You can start by explaining it to me."

Lelouch's eyes widen in shock when he saw Anya in front of him.

"Lady Anya."He said.

"There's something I want to ask."Anya said.

 _"Don't tell me I have a date with the Knight of the Round."_ Lelouch thought.

Anya shows him the picture of him and Jessica as children in her diary.

"Same Lelouch?"She asked.

 _"That's a picture of me and Jess when we were still a prince and a princess back in the homeland."_ Lelouch thought.

He stood up.

"Of course, not."Lelouch replied with a nervous smile. "Remarkable rightness, but you know, I'm only a commoner..."

"Lelouch, old man!"Gino greeted, while holding Arthur.

Lelouch fell in the floor in shock.

"What?!"He demanded.

"May I please go to your chess games with you?"Gino asked with a smile. "Only the underground ones where you bet."

"When I told him how you gambled on your games, he begged me to take him along."Rivalz admitted.

Lelouch stood up and glared at his friend.

"Rivalz, I swear you're..."He said in anger.

"Umm...Lelouch you've got company."Alice commented with a smirk.

Just then a stream of girls come running towards Lelouch.

"Oh brother."Lelouch said. "They never quit, just give me a break already!"

He started running away from the herd.

"He's running away!"A girl giggled.

"Don't go ruining my reputation!"Lelouch shouted. "I've got tickets for the late show in my room..."

* * *

Inside...

Rolo was wearing his blue pyjamas while holding his phone and heard Lelouch screaming in panic.

"Darn it, Sayoko."He said with a frown. "Lelouch is too frail for such a heavy schedule and what's up with all these women, it's sort of like a medal prize."

* * *

Outside...

Lelouch bumped into someone causing him to drop on the floor.

"Who did that? I said I wasn't running away."He said and looked up to see a familiar girl. "Shirley..."

"So what lucky girl do you have date with this time?"Shirley asked with a smile. "You not only gamble but you run around with other girls, too? Ah, you pathetic!"

"Wait a minute, it's just... I forgot, here."Lelouch said with a smile gesturing to the dress. "This is for not explaining to you about it."

Shirley snatched the dress.

"Oh it's an apology?"She asked sarcastically. "What? You think you can fix what you did by giving me some silly thing?!"

Rivalz, Gino, Sokkia, Anya and Alice watch the scene in delight while 'Oldrin' covered her face in annoyance once again.

"You've got it all wrong."Lelouch replied. "I just wanted to apologize."

"An apology?"Shirley demanded.

 _"This is not good."_ Lelouch thought in worry. _"I'm clearly doing something wrong and I don't know how to make it right, damn it! If only C.C or Rei was here to help me!"_

"Attention everyone!"Milly announced from the balcony. "I have decided on my graduation event! And I'm going to christen it Cupid Day!"

"That's well."Gino said with his hands behind his neck. "But isn't it a bit early for graduation?"

"Well not for me."Milly said with a smile. "I'm repeating my senior year, I can graduate as soon as I earn enough course credit."

"Oh, so that's how the education system works here."Gino said.

"Prez, are you really planning to graduate soon?"Rivalz asked. "Why not wait and do it with the rest of us."

"Milly, my dear."Gino said with a smile.

"Madam president!"Rivalz corrected angrily.

"This Cupid Day of yours."Gino said. "What exactly is...?"

"You wanna know?"Milly giggled while holding a pink and a blue hat. "On the appointed day, I'll have every student in this school wearing one of these hats, the boys will get this colour, then if you steal the hat of your target, put it on."

"And then what?"Anya asked while holding Arthur.

"By order of the student council president, me, those two will be proclaimed boyfriend and girlfriend!"Milly stated with a bright smile.

'Oldrin' eyes widen in surprise.

"Milly..."She said.

* * *

Back in the Britannian capital, Pendragon...

The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein was informing Odysseus, Schneizel, Guinevere de Britannia and Carine ne Britannia that Charles plans on invading the Chinese Federation and turning it into Area 25.

"Hmm, it's a bit rush isn't it?"Odysseus asked. "Declaring war on the Chinese Federation."

"Hmm, is that what His Majesty said?"Schneizel said.

"Yes, he told us to take all of it."Bismarck replied.

"I agree!"Carine said sweetly. "I say take out the Chinese Federation'd be good."

"Those savages humiliated Odysseus."Guinevere said with a smirk. "We can never forgive them for that."

"Guinevere, I have no grudge for the incident that occurred with the empress."Odysseus commented. "The war with the EU is ongoing and Area Eleven is on the path to peace, so I prefer settle this..."

"Oh as if we care about what Nunnally and Quillian does there."Carine said with a frown.

"Carine, Nunnally and Quillian are around your age."Odysseus replied. "You should make an attempt to be friends with them."

"This would be an easy matter to solve if Cornelia were present."Guinevere stated. "Bismarck, have you heard anything?"

"I haven't."Bismarck answered. "But she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford, either."

"Then who will lead our troops?"Guinevere asked.

"We can station two divisions along the Mongolian border."Schneizel suggested.

"Are you offering to take command, Prince Schneizel?"Odysseus asked.

"Battle is unnecessary."Schneizel commented. "The Chinese Federation has fallen apart, we can gain half the territory by rattling sabers and through the negotiations, will that play, Kt. emperor?"

* * *

With everyone agreeing on this, Bismarck informs Charles.

"Hmm, is that what Schneizel said?"Charles asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty."Bismarck replied. "Do you approve?"

"You, the Knight of One, the mightiest knight of the empire, ask me that?"Charles questioned.

"Your Majesty, war is merely one method of diplomacy."Bismarck stated. "However it is far away the least efficient of them."

"Perhaps you're right."Charles admitted. "War has historically been an action favoured by idiots."

* * *

At the locale for the Geass Order...

Cornelia appears and cuts down some troops, and it is revealed she went into self-imposed exile so she could kill Lelouch and restore Euphemia's honour having found out about Geass and falsely believing Lelouch was with them.

"I finally grabbed it."She said. "The tail of Geass...and now I drag it from the shadows, I'll wipe away the stain from Euphie's name at last!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Back in Area 11, Gino drops Suzaku off at a meeting with Lloyd, Guilford, Cecile, and the Glaston Knights.

"Princess, where are you now?"Guilford asked.

"C'mon, Suzaku."Gino encouraged. "It's Milly's graduation event!"

"It's like I said before."Suzaku said. "I really wanna go, but unlike you, Anya and Alice, I'm an aide to the viceroy, so I just can't, meetings come first."

"Geez, you really need to loosen up, my friend."Gino commented.

"Say hi to my fiancee for me, will you?"Lloyd said with a smile.

"What? You're serious about that?"Gino asked in surprise as he left the room.

Suzaku sat on a seat.

"You should probably give her a call after we're done here."Guilford said. "Now has a funny habit of not waiting around forever."

"Wow, what a surprise!"Suzaku said with a smile. "I never thought I'd hear you say something like that, Guilford."

"Your lank may have changed."Guilford replied. "But you did start out as Princess Euphemia's knight as the knight of Princess Cornelia, I'd like you to see me as a source of advice that you'll ask for when needed."

"Well, that's mature of you."Lloyd said. "Anyway can we get to the main question at hand now? It's about the Guren which I've taken into my care."

* * *

Someone went to see Kallen in her prison cell.

"Took you long enough."Kallen said coldly. "So am I here for torture? Maybe execution? Do what you want with me."

"I'll do nothing like that to you."a female voice said.

Kallen looked up in surprise and saw Nunnally with Alicia and Quillian.

"It's been such a long time."Nunnally greeted. "Hello, Kallen."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Kozuki."Quillian said with a warm smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch makes plans to "break up" with every single girl via Cupid Day, leaving his schedule open again.

"At this rate it'll be impossible for me to smash the world and create a new one."He said. "It's Cupid Day, I'm going to end my relationship with all the girls at today's event."

"That'll leave you free and in the clear."Rolo committed.

"Fortunately we were able to get the teachers to participate in this, too."Lelouch stated. "Villetta, you're going to steal my hat from me."

"But won't I just invite weird misunderstandings?"Villetta asked. "I think Sayoko needs to take responsibility here..."

"Sorry but I can't help."Sayoko answered. "I have to play stand-in during the event for Master Lelouch."

"And we've got to make sure that some strange girl doesn't get it."Rolo admitted.

"Have Jessica grab the hat."Villetta suggested.

"Yes, that's definitely an option to consider."Rolo said.

"That girl is completely head over heels for you."Villetta replied. "She did shoot me in order to protect you after all."

"That's why I don't want her mixed up in this any further."Lelouch stated.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Milly gets on the phone with Suzaku, who apologizes for not being able to come.

"Yes, that's right, Suzaku."Milly said. "The roof top garden's finally finished, suppose I can't keep avoiding the real world forever."

 _"I'm sorry."_ Suzaku replied. _"I really hate missing your graduation event."_

"I understand."Milly said. "You have important work to do, right?"

 _"Umm, yeah."_ Suzaku answered.

"Then my final act for you is to cast my special magic spell."Milly responded with a smile. "Relax! You need to unwind from time to time."

 _"Thanks a lot, prez, I appreciate it."_ Suzaku replied.

"See ya!"Milly said sweetly and ended the call. "Now let's get this show on the road!"

She turned on the PA.

"Attention everyone! This is Milly Ashford speaking for the last time as student council president!"Milly announced. "My graduation event, Cupid Day, is about to begin, oh, and before you start make sure you are at least two meters away from your target."

* * *

Lelouch and 'Oldrin' were in their class room.

 _"Lulu, I don't care how hopeless you are."_ 'Oldrin' thought with a confident smile. _"No, since you are utterly hopeless it's up to me to salvage you._

 _"Prez, you don't really wanna be engaged, do you?"_ Rivalz thought in curiosity. _"Deep down you want me to steal you away, right?"_

Everyone listened to Madam President's orders.

 _"You should all be familiar with the rules."_ Milly stated in the PA. _"If you capture your target's hat put it on, then you have to be boyfriend and girlfriend, I won't question how you obtain that, you are allowed to use teams or tools as well now before we begin I'll just say one thing, any club that brings me the hat of Lelouch Lamperouge in class 3-D gets their budget increase ten fold!"_

Lelouch's eyes widen.

"What?"He demanded.

"No way..."'Oldrin' said in shock.

"Prez, why?"Rivalz asked in tears.

Lelouch promptly backs away from the girls next to a locker and as the event starts.

"This is all horrible dream."He commented.

 _"All right!"_ Milly said sweetly. _"Let's do it!"_

Rolo activates his Geass on the whole school, promptly taking Lelouch and 'Oldrin' inside of one locker.

"Stopping this many people at once is incredibly hard work."He said. "Oops, sorry about that, now, move."

After Rolo undoes the Geass, a girl jumps for Lelouch, but faceplants on the locker along with Shirley.

"He's mine!"a girl said sweetly.

A girl jumps for Lelouch, but faceplants on the locker along with Shirley.

"He...vanished."Shirley said. "Where'd he go?"

* * *

In the Locker...

"Thanks Rolo."'Oldrin' said in relief.

"I'm sorry about this."Lelouch stated.

"Forget it, we're good."Rolo said with a smile.

* * *

At the locale for the Geass Order...

"Hold on."Bartley stated. "Should the theory be accurate then we're the worst criminals in all of history."

"Let's get out of here!"A male researcher said. "We're through fine-tuning Jeremiah."

"We'll be abandoning our nation!"Bartley reminded.

Cornelia comes down and points her sword behind his back.

"Freeze! My dear Bartley..."She said softly.

"That voice...Princess Cornelia?"Bartley said nervously.

"Why are you here, Bartley?"Cornelia asked coldly.

"Thank heaven."Bartley admitted. "You've come, please save us! We were ordered to be here...by the emperor!"

"My father?"Cornelia asked in surprise.

"The world is racing down the path toward destruction."Bartley said.

Cornelia's eyes winced in worry.

* * *

Back in Ashford Academy...

Gino laughed. "Follow me, ladies!"

"Lord Gino!"the girls said sweetly.

Gino lets a group of girls to chase him, leading Lelouch to realize he and Anya are not here to spy on him.

* * *

Lelouch flees and walks into the library.

 _"I see..."_ He thought. _"It appears that Gino did come to this school just to play around, Anya seems suspicious about my true identity but not enough to prove troublesome, the matter of Knights of the Round has been cleared now I have only to switch places with Sayoko and have her play along with the prez..."_

Then a girl named Meeya I. Hillmick steals his hat.

"I did it! Now I get to be Lelouch's girlfriend!"Meeya said sweetly.

"Of course."Lelouch said with a small frown. "Meeya, right?"

"What's up, honey bunch?"Meeya asked with a bright smile.

"Would you mind very much giving me that hat back?"Lelouch asked as he activated his Geass.

"Okay."Meeya said.

Lelouch then went to switch places with Sayoko, who was disguised as him and was in the elevator.

"So where should we switch?"Sayoko asked.

"Here will do."Lelouch answered.

"Very well then."Sayoko replied as she left the elevator.

Meeya snapped out of the influence of Geass.

"Now I'm more confused that usual."She said looking around. "What am I doing here?"

* * *

Milly got a response that Lelouch was gone.

"Huh? Lelouch is gone?"She asked.

 _"Yeah, according to the gardening club."_ a male student said.

 _"Rugby team here."_ A Rugby member said. _"Lelouch has been spotted at point KT-01."_

"Yes! Alert all Ashford academy club members!"Milly stated with a smile. "Surround Lelouch between the boy's dorms and the central courtyard!"

 _"Sir! Yes sir!"_

 _"Rugby team's getting that budget bonus now!"_

"GO!"Milly ordered confidently.

* * *

Sayoko goes around when Milly gets the rugby team to corner "him".

Using her ninja skills, Sayoko leaps over all of them, then runs behind a tree.

"Fare thee well!"'He' said.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Lelouch goes to the OSI room and gives her instructions along with some Geassed boys.

"Huh? Sayoko, what would you have me say?"He asked. "I'll come off as being kind of mental."

 _"Sorry, it was involuntary."_ Sayoko replied.

"Just be careful."Lelouch reminded. "And don't go to the rear gate, Villetta is standing by there.

"Understood."Sayoko answered.

* * *

Milly was surprised at 'Lelouch's ninja skills.

"Lelouch is more physical than normal."She commented and ordered. "Archery and equestrian clubs, from the side of the hall you can surround him!"

* * *

In the OSI Room...

"Go on around the school buildings to gym number 2."Lelouch ordered. "The science club will probably be positioned dead ahead."

* * *

Sayoko continues to evade the science club, who fires rockets at "him".

"No way!"

"Lelouch can't do stuff like that!"

Rolo watched 'him' with a smile.

 _"If this keeps up, he won't need my help afterall."_ He thought.

* * *

In the OSI Room...

 _"Sayoko's overdoing it but that's how she operates."_ Lelouch thought. _"There's no point ordering her to stop, oh well, she can take my place in physed from here on."_

* * *

Outside..

."Glamour squad, move in!"Milly ordered.

The glamour club, who were trying to seduce him with fanservice.

"After all, Lelouch is one predictable male."

"Yeah, we'll get him off guard."

'Lelouch' then jumped passed them.

"Using your bodies against me is useless!"He stated.

The fantasy girls looked at him in sadness and shocked.

"Oh, I'm sort of shocked."

* * *

'Oldrin' was walking in the hallway as students around her were looking for Lelouch.

"Where is Lelouch?"

"Where'd he go?"

"Nobody has caught him, you know?"

 _"Attention all students!"_ Milly said in the PA. _"If vice-president Lelouch is spotted commence simultaneous attack!"_

"Oh boy."Oldrin muttered. "President is full-scale play mode, when she's ever gonna quit?"

"Hey look! It's Oldrin!"

'Oldrin' turned around and then started running away in terror as a group of boys began to chase her in the hallway.

But then Alice uses her Geass 'The Speed' to rescue and take her out of sight.

"Huh, where did Oldrin go?"A boy asked.

'Oldrin' was brought to the library and let out a breath of relief.

"Thanks Alice."She remarked.

"No problem, Jess."Alice replied and gave her wink. "You'll meet up with him too."

'Oldrin' looked at her adopted cousin in surprise that she knew that she was Jessica in disguise.

"So you actually knew..."She said.

"Don't worry, I, the Knight of Eight now pledge my job to protect you, cuz."Alice commented with a wink and went out of sight.

 _"Thanks Alice, your just like Quil..."_ 'Oldrin thought with a smile.

* * *

Outside...

The students were still looking for Lelouch.

Rivalz was on his motorcycle.

"Prez, if Lelouch is who you want then I, Rivalz Cardemonde, will give what you want, my best friend in the world."He said.

Rivalz then spotted the the Mordred in the sky.

"Wow, that can't be for real!"He said in surprise.

 _"It is."_ Anya replied.

* * *

This nearly causes confusion with Suzaku, who thinks a riot is going on in Ashford, and sends Knightpolice to deal with the situation.

"The Mordred's just been launched?"Suzaku asked.

"The Black Knights then?"a chief suggested.

 _"Emergency dispatch from the government bureau! DEFCON 2! DEFCON 2! A riot has erupted in the school district!"_ A Man announced. _"Knightpolice SWAT unit, prepare to move out!"_

* * *

In the OSI Room...

"I should have guessed that Anya doesn't possess a grain of common sense either."Lelouch said. "Take the operation into final phase, Sayoko, to the library."

* * *

In the Mordred...

Anya spotted 'Lelouch' running.

"Oh, there."She said.

* * *

In the Library...

'Oldrin' was waiting for Lelouch.

"Hmm...where in the world is he?"She said worriedly.

"Watch out!"Lelouch called out.

Anya reaches through the library window for 'Oldrin' at which point the real Lelouch grabs her for safety causing them to fall down a flight of stairs.

The other 'Lelouch' distracts Anya.

* * *

In the Mordred...

"Twin Lelouches?"Anya asked.

 _"Knight of Six, my lady."_ Villetta said. _"This is an operations area of the O.S.I., please withdraw your Knighmare at once."_

"This is wrong?"Anya asked.

 _"Yes, very wrong."_ Villetta responded.

"Wrong."Anya said simply.

* * *

Beneath the flight of stairs...

"Say, Lulu? What do I mean to you?"'Oldrin' asked.

"Well, um, your a very special person."Lelouch replied.

"Do you love me because of the family I'm from or because I'm your right hand woman?"'Oldrin' asked.

"None of them, I mean, I just...a good question."Lelouch responded.

"But we did more than just kiss remember?"'Oldrin' reminded. "It's okay, even if you were not serious."

"You shouldn't speak that way."Lelouch answered. "Your the person I love more than anyone..."

"It's okay, you are the only man I love and trust."'Oldrin' said. "In return, I'll close my eyes for you."

"Okay."Lelouch said.

'Oldrin' closes her eyes and had a gentle smile on her face.

Lelouch puckers his lips ready to kiss her.

But then 'Oldrin' pulls his cheeks much to his surprise.

"You thought I wanted a smooch, you, wild flirt, you!"She giggled and laughed.

"Well, you know, I thought there was a possibility..."Lelouch said while blushing.

"Oh, you dirty boy."'Oldrin' said with a smile.

"No, it's just..."Lelouch started.

"Even so, if Hajime was still alive, he would probably strangle you."'Oldrin' chuckled as she placed her hat on Lelouch's head and Lelouch's on her's. "Like my mother used to say love is very powerful more than anything."

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch and 'Oldrin' went out with blushes on their faces to meet up with the others.

The other students were surprised and a bit disappointed that they were a couple.

"Look at that."a male student said.

"How disappointing, but I'm not surprised."a girl commented.

"I guess that's the end of game."Milly said as she removed her hat.

"But it might have meant a little more this time around."Sayoko whispered.

Milly turned around, but Sayoko was already gone.

"Huh? Yeah, maybe it did."She said with a smile. "A bit."

* * *

In the Sky...

Guilford and Suzaku were on their Knightmares.

"What in the world was all that uproar about?"Guilford asked.

"Sorry, sir."Suzaku replied with a smile. "It looks like it was the president's graduation event."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"It's unusual to say the least that he would change plans like that."Villetta mumbled.

"Changed plans?"Anya asked.

"Ah, I meant she."Villetta corrected. "Oldrin's plan apparently worked out quite well."

This statement made Rolo and Alice frown.

Milly walked up to Lelouch and 'Oldrin'.

"Lelouch, looks like you finally understand."She said with a smile.

"You mean you did this for us?"'Oldrin' asked in surprise.

"Cause you two really wear out my patients."Milly responded. "Don't ever hesitate or student's day are coming to an end."

"We're gonna miss you, Milly."Sokkia commented.

"Prez, are you really graduating?"Rivalz asked sadly.

"Hey, prez."'Oldrin' said.

"What is it?"Milly asked.

"Thank you for everything you've done here at school."'Oldrin' said kindly.

This made the students responded in agreement.

"The last three years were so much fun!"

"You are the best president ever!"

"Thank you."

Then the Lancelot landed in front of Milly and Suzaku bowed at her.

"Madam president."He said. "Congratulations on graduating from Ashford."

"And with that this girl is no longer avoiding the real world!"Milly said proudly as she throws her hat in the air.

The students cheered at her.

* * *

A Few Days Later...

Milly has taken up a job as a news meteorologist with the help of an agent, surprising everyone in the Student Council.

The Student Council members were watching Milly on TV.

 _"Hello everyone, how are you? My name is Milly Ashford."_ Milly said. _"Beginning today, I'll be your go to girl for weather information here on the weather corner."_

"From student council president to a weather reporter."Sokkia commented proudly.

"How's she qualified?"Alice asked in surprise.

"I heard she chose a talent agency while still in school."Lelouch replied.

"She's from nobility."Anya said simply.

"She said she never likes doing anything half way, so..."Rivalz said.

"Then why did she call off her engagement?"Rolo asked.

 _"Milly, you really faced who you really are unlike me..."_ 'Oldrin' thought sadly.

* * *

Afterwards...

There was a report that Milly has broken off her engagement to Lloyd.

"Lloyd must be in a state of shock."Gino said.

"Just what I'd expect for my former fiancee."Lloyd chuckled.

"Lloyd doesn't seem upset about it."Suzaku replied.

"It's all bravado."Alice commented with a shrug. "The man never wanted to get married in the first place."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shirley was outside to get some supplies for the garden and was talking to Lelouch on the phone.

"Yeah, I saw her on TV, typical prez, huh?"She asked with a smile. "So what do you think we ought to do with the roof top garden? Well then, I'll bring back some herb seedlings from the store."

She then got a response.

"Would you talk to the gardening club, Lulu?"Shirley asked. "Okay, see you later."

* * *

In an apartment,..

Jeremiah was seen to have had his bionic eye outfitted with a Geass Canceler, a blue, inverted, and synthetic version of the Geass that eliminates all effects of the Geass placed on somebody.

V.V was doing a video call.

"This is the eighth area, correct?"He asked.

"Yes."Jeremiah answered. "But the people, who are affected by the Geass power have been deployed as secret police, haven't they?"

"We don't know so we're cleaning up the situation."V.V said with a smile. "You've been given a Geass canceller, which can destroy all types of Geass power, therefore..."

"Yes, I understand."Jeremiah replied with a smile. "We don't know who's under the influence of the Geass, however once I've done with the Ashford Academy, I'll take care of all business with Lelouch and Carrie."

* * *

Outside...

Shirley remembers being sold out by Suzaku to Charles and all of the events altered by him.

She was no longer under the influence of Charles's Geass.

"I'm remembering now."Shirley whispered. "I remember Zero and he is..."

She gasped in sudden realization.

* * *

 **Uh oh Shirley got her memories back...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	51. Assassin from the Past

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 50: Assassin from the Past**

'Oldrin' was in the girls' locker room along with the other swim club members.

Immediately, several girls begin talking to her about how she and Lelouch are a couple right now.

"So tell us how are things with you and Lelouch?"

"Huh?"'Oldrin' asked.

"You two are the official school couple now, aren't you?"

"Have you kissed yet?"

"Um, that was just for the event."'Oldrin' said with a smile. "We're not going around."

"Don't be embarrassed."Villetta replied as she came in. "It's no secret you've always had big crush on Lelouch."

'Oldrin let out a small chuckle. "Oh, not you too, coach Villetta."

"But you love him, don't you."Villetta said. "Enough to shoot me."

'Oldrin' glared at her understanding she didn't want to be friends.

"It's been very difficult, you know."Villetta answered with a smile. "Having to come here and spend each day cheerfully smiling at a young woman who shot me, my true feelings have to be hidden behind the mask of a teacher, Oldrin Zevon...how dare you! How dare you shoot me!"

Her face suddenly turns into a white metallic theater mask that falls and clutters on the ground like bouncing on hard water.

"Shut your yap, baron scum."'Oldrin' replied threateningly. "At least I didn't shoot the man I love, you really need to get a life."

She picks up her bag and leaves the locker room with a huff leaving Villetta dumbstruck and the others girls surprised at their friend's response.

Shirley didn't say anything as she changed back into her school uniform.

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupitar shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the Chinese Federation, Xingke and Tohdoh lead two armies against the High Eunuchs supporters in different areas.

Going over thier victories, he gives orders for Asahina, Hong Gu, Minase, Kaguya and Isao.

* * *

In the OSI Room...

"So, the Jianmen path has fallen?"Lelouch said. "We've also taken over the air force facility in Macau, we should send Asahina and Hong Gu to defend Chennai and why don't we assign Minase and Sugiyama to take charge of municipal affairs there."

"Well, looks like things are going smoothly."Alice remarked with a smile as she placed her pink lollipop on her mouth.

"Our so-called foes are just local military factions that won't join us."Lelouch commented. "But they deploy forces without talking to each other."

"Not to mention that you've already got a hold of the empress."Rolo added. "The one leader who could unify all those factions."

"Exactly."Lelouch said as he walked away.

"You're off?"Rolo asked.

"I'm going to Ikebukuro to meet up with Jess."Lelouch replied. "But I'll help you with the rest of your homework when I return."

"Well enjoy your romance."Alice joked.

"I'll catch you later then."Rolo said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jessica was on a train, while wearing wearing a musical themed brown dress and a matching beret at the top of her dark orange hair.

Her look sadden when she saw the posters of Nunnally and Quillian.

 _"Attention."_ the Announcer said. _"The local express is running ten minutes behind schedule and will be arriving at platform three those passengers who do not wish to wait..."_

Jessica notice Lelouch has arrived at the station and uses Geass on two soldiers.

"Very well."Lelouch said. "For the first stage this would be fine."

"All right, then we'll continue with the same procedure."the police man replied.

Jessica walks up to Lelouch.

"Hey Lulu, are you ready to go?"She asked.

"Yes."Lelouch replied with a smile. "If you are..."

"You rascal."Jessica giggled.

The two walked away while holding hands together.

* * *

Shirley arrives at the station, where she was planning to meet Suzaku.

He arrives there wearing the disguise he wore when he met Euphemia, but Shirley nearly runs away when they run into each other.

"Shirley, wait."Suzaku said with a smile lifting up his glasses. "It's just me, so what's wrong? Why would want me to come here?"

"Well...um..."Shirley said nervously.

"Shirley!"

Suzaku and Shirley turned around and saw Lelouch with Jessica.

"Lelouch? Jess?"Shirley asked in surprise.

Lelouch and Jessica both frown a little at the sight of Suzaku.

* * *

In the OSI Room...

Villetta came into the room.

"Where's Lelouch and Jessica? On a date?"She asked.

"At the moment they're out testing the G cars."Rolo lied.

"How convenient."Villetta replied coldly. "Rolo, why have you turned your back on your country? Unlike me, you were dispatched here by the Order, so why would you..."

"Just why are you asking me that?"Rolo demanded with a frown. "What's between my brother and me is..."

Then an alarm sound was heard.

 _"B7 to control."_ A Soldier announced. _"Suspicious male sighted near the chapel, B5 and B9 have moved in to apprehend him."_

* * *

The man was confronted by two men, but he stabs both of them.

"Look what happens simply by asking where Lelouch and Jessica are."Jeremiah said coldly.

* * *

Through the security cameras, Villetta discovers, to her horror, that the man was Jeremiah, who has come looking for Lelouch and Jessica.

"Lord Jeremiah! But how...?"She said in shock.

 _"Target is moving toward the clubhouse."_ the female solider reported. _"B2 and B8 have been eliminated as well."_

"Sound a school wide alarm!"Rolo ordered. "Gets students out of vicinity of the target."

* * *

 _"Attention all students and personnel."_ A Woman said. _"This is an emergency announcement, do not come near the clubhouse area, a suspicious person has been sighted there, I repeat..."_

Jeremiah was confronted by Sayoko and Alice at the Student Council building.

"Out of my way."He replied. "I have no desire to kill a woman or a child, if I don't need to."

"We at least share that."Sayoko replied. "I, too, would like to avoid any unnecessary killing."

Jeremiah smirked."Oh?"

"En garde!"Sayoko and Alice said in unison as they charged at the man.

Sayoko reveals her ninja skills to him, but when Alice tries stabbing him with her whip sword, they discover that his robotic prosthetics have been internalized.

Alice gasped.

"Cyborg?"Sayoko said in shock.

"And I have Zero to thank."Jeremiah commented with a smirk.

"Is that so!?"Alice said angrily. "We'll see about that!"

She uses her whip sword and speed to attack Jeremiah.

* * *

Meanwhile...

At the Geass Order, Bartley takes Cornelia inside a large hall.

"They say they're going to kill God."Bartley stated.

"God?"Cornelia asked.

"I thought they were speaking metaphorically."Bartley said. "But now, at the very least these people believe what they're saying."

"Ridiculous."Cornelia muttered. "To believe in God there's no such being."

V.V. suddenly appears from behind a pillar and confirms that he was not referring to the Christian God.

"That's right."He said. "No winged goddesses, long bearded old men in white gowns in kingdoms in the clouds, no, not that sort of God..."

Before he can elaborate, Cornelia throws a knife into his forehead.

"Princess Cornelia!"Bartley said in shock.

"Who knows what type of Geass he controls."Cornelia replied firmly. "You mustn't never let your guard down even for a child."

"Yes, that's correct."

Cornelia and Bartley turned around in shock to see V.V standing up and still alive.

"Cornelia, you do live up to your reputation, don't you."He said with a smirk as he removed his knife. "As your uncle, I'm very proud of you."

"My what?"Cornelia demanded.

"We made a solemn vow."V.V answered. "If there was ever a god that made men fight each other we kill him and his divine rule."

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Sayoko and Alice continues to fight Jeremiah, aiming for his obvious human parts, but their agility were unable to counter Jeremiah's defenses.

"Even if you are a cyborg your exposed human parts made you vulnerable!"Sayoko remarked.

"You both have good aim!"Jeremiah stated.

"We'll stop you for Master Lelouch and Jessica's sakes!"Sayoko stated bravely.

"As the Knight of Eight, I'll take you down, Orange Boy!"Alice commented as she threw her whip sword at Jeremiah, who dodged it.

"Your skills in martial arts is impressive."Jeremiah said. "But it won't impede Jeremiah Gottwald."

"Sayoko! Alice!"Rolo called out.

Sayoko and Alice got out of the way.

"Damn it."Jeremiah cursed.

"Steal time!"Rolo said and quickly uses his Geass to halt Jeremiah. "Okay, now get him while I hold him still, go on!"

"With great pleasure." Sayoko said.

She goes in to slit his throat, but Jeremiah uses his Geass Canceler, then jumps behind Sayoko and slashes her back.

Alice rushes to end Jeremiah in full speed and holding her whip sword.

But the Assassin nudged her hard making her hit the floor and faint.

"But that's not possible."Rolo said in shock. "My Geass, it should stop time with absolutely anyone."

Rolo tries using the Geass again, but Jeremiah pins him down.

"Rolo Lamperouge."Jeremiah said. "Just as I thought, you've been fooled."

"But how could you break my Geass?"Rolo demanded.

"How? Because I was chosen."Jeremiah replied. "That's how, picked by the Order to be an assassin."

"Then you've come to kill Lelouch and Jessica, is that it?"Rolo said with a frown.

"Lord Jeremiah!"Villetta called out.

"Villetta? You mean Lelouch has snared you, too?"Jeremiah asked.

"Lelouch and Jessica are at Ikebukuro station right now."Villetta answered. "Lord Jeremiah, I'm begging you, whatever you do please let me go."

Rolo and Alice looked at her in anger.

"All right, then."Jeremiah said as he stood up.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Shirley takes Jessica and the two boys onto the train station's roof, which marks the boundary between Eleven territory and the Tokyo Settlement.

 _"What do I do?"_ She thought. _"I called Suzaku out here, but what should I say to him? Especially with Lulu and Jess here."_

 _"Shirley, what kind of game are you playing?"_ Lelouch thought. _"Or was it Suzaku who called her out here?"_

 _"Rivalz told me that Lelouch has been here in Japan the entire time."_ Suzaku thought. _"Intelligence from the O.S.I. backs that up also, but...why don't I believe it? And why is Jess with him?"_

 _"This isn't good, if Suza finds about Lelouch, we're finished..."_ Jessica thought trying to cover her nerve.

* * *

In the OSI Room...

Villetta and Rolo get one of the Black Knights to treat Sayoko's injuries.

"Villetta, what are you doing?"Rolo demanded. "Are you betraying Lelouch or...are you...?"

"We should contact Lelouch and Jessica right away."Villetta replied. "I will stay here and protect the place, the rest of you go on to Ikebukuro, if Lelouch and Jessica ready for him we may be able to pin Jeremiah from two sides."

"Luckily I know how to ride a helicopter."Alice stated.

* * *

At the Train Station's Roof...

 _"I have to tell Suzaku."_ Shirley thought. _"He needs to know that Lelouch is Zero and he killed my father."_

"This is the boundary line right here."Lelouch said.

"The demarcation between the settlement and ghettos."Suzaku commented. "We have to erase it."

 _"Hold it, what if these two are accomplices?"_ Shirley thought. _"To help Jess turn Area 11 back into Japan? That's it! They've been friends since way back!"_

She imagines them with the theater masks.

Traumatized, Shirley begins backing away from them.

"What's the matter?"Jessica asked in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"No!"Shirley said nervously.

"Shirley!"Lelouch said.

"Stay away from me!"Shirley shouted as she scampers over to the edge of the roof.

"Shirley!"Jessica begged. "Don't!"

"You three are liars!"Shirley stated. "You three are nothing but apparent fakes! I won't..."

Jessica, Lelouch and Suzaku try to approach her, but she slips and falls off the ledge.

Jessica jumps off and grabs her wrist and Lelouch grabs her hand while Suzaku stays on and grabs Lelouch's foot.

Shirley notice Jessica holding her.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!"She shouted.

"Stop it! I can't lose you!"Jessica cried. "I lost so many people in my life, I can't stand it! Not one more person, Shirley, please..."

Shirley nods and eventually listens.

"Suzaku!"Lelouch called out.

Suzaku nodded and pulls the three back up and everyone calms down catching their breaths.

Jessica places her beret back on her head.

"Hey, you've done this once before, haven't you?"Shirley asked with a smile. "You know that time back at school when you tried to catch Arthur?"

"Yeah, good times."Jessica said kindly.

"I guess you're right, Shirley."Lelouch replied. "We have done this before."

"And Suzaku was always the one who pulls you back up."Shirley added.

"If Jess has been the one on top both of us would've fallen."Suzaku said with a smile.

Jessica chuckled. "You exercise nut."

"If you're gonna brag, you should have saved us before we fell."Lelouch said with a smile.

"That's ridiculous."Suzaku stated.

But he then stopped laughing making a frown grew on his face.

 _"Why am I laughing?"_ Suzaku thought. _"After what Lelouch did to Euphie and Jess..."_

Lelouch looks away from his former friend.

 _"This is all my fault..."_ Jessica thought as she lowers her head a bit to cover her sad look.

 _"I'm wrong."_ Shirley thought in shame. _"They are acting on their own, Lulu and Jess are..."_

Then Jessica's phone started ringing making her stand up.

"Oh, excuse me."She said as she took out her phone and took a few steps away from them. "Hello?"

* * *

In the Sky...

Rolo was in a helicopter with Alice, who was piloting it.

* * *

 _"Jess, you and Lelouch, be careful."_ Rolo said. _"Jeremiah is heading toward you two right now, he's an assassin send by the Order, my Geass didn't work on him."_

"Wait, Jeremiah is alive?"Jessica whispered with a hint of shock. "And what do you mean an assassin, Rolo?"

 _"I'm not sure."_ Rolo replied. _"Anyway, both of you don't do anything rush until we get there."_

"Fine."Jessica said with a sigh as she ended her call.

"What's up? Is something wrong?"Suzaku asked as he began to walk up to her.

Jessica gave him a cold look.

 _"This is bad with Suza here..."_ She thought.

"By your expression I'm guessing that wasn't a friendly phone call."Suzaku commented and Shirley hits him on the head. "Ow!"

"Suzaku, stop that."Shirley replied worriedly. "My problem comes first, doesn't it?"

"Right."Suzaku said.

"Oh yeah that's right."Lelouch stated as he want to Jessica's side. "You two were waiting for each other here, weren't you?"

"What's the matter."Shirley asked with a smile. "Are you guys jealous?"

Lelouch and Jessica smirked at her.

"Thank so much, Lulu, Jess."Shirley said with a smile.

She then took Suzaku's hand.

"Can't we just wait for a while?"Suzaku asked. "We should..."

"C'mon! Let's go, Suzaku."Shirley encouraged.

"Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your day..."Jessica remarked with a smile.

The two walked away leaving Lelouch and Jessica alone.

"Lelouch..."Jessica said.

"I know...this area is about to become a battle field."Lelouch answered. "And I can think of no safer place for Shirley than to be with Suzaku."

* * *

A While Later...

Lelouch sends his Geassed officers at Jeremiah.

When he arrives, they try to shoot him, but their bullets repelled.

Jeremiah uses his Geass Canceler, catching them off guard and allowing him to knock both of them out.

"I understand."Jeremiah said. "Lelouch has used his Geass on you."

Lelouch and Jessica were on a balcony of one of the buildings.

"Not only does Geass have no effect on him, he has the power to cancel it as well."Jessica said nervously.

Lelouch activates a smoke system, scaring the public away.

"There's fire?"

"Terrorists!"

Jeremiah spotted Lelouch and Jessica making him smirk at them.

 _"Right."_ Jessica thought with a smile. _"Come and get us, Orange."_

* * *

Shirley takes Suzaku outside.

"So what's this important thing you need to talk to me about?"Suzaku asked.

"Um, well I'm...well, I'm in love with Lulu."Shirley replied making Suzaku frown. "But you hate him, don't you?"

"I liked him."Suzaku replied and removed his glasses. "At one time."

"And now?"Shirley asked. "I thought something was wrong for the two of you used be so close together, what happened? Did you have a fight?"

"I can't forgive him."Suzaku stated coldly.

"Nothing is unforgivable, you know."Shirley replied. "In other words it only means you're not willing to forgive him, you don't want to forgive him."

Suzaku looked at him in surprise.

"I forgave him."Shirley said with a smile. "I chose to, a long time ago."

"Shirley...what are you..."Suzaku started.

Then he saw smoke coming out of the building and saw two police officers talking to each other.

"Did you call the fire department?"

"In situations like this doesn't the army respond first?"

"Sir Suzaku Kururugi."Suzaku stated taking out his badge. "I'm the Knight of Seven."

"My Lord!"the police officer said in respect.

"This might be an act of terrorism."Suzaku commented as he took out his comlink. "So from here on, I'm taking command of all the perimeter police and fire fighting units."

"Right."the police officer answered. "Understood, My Lord."

"And I want you to protect that young woman right over there."Suzaku stated looking at Shirley.

* * *

Back in the Vermillion Forbidden City...

The Black Knights were in a meeting as Tamaki came in.

"What is it?"Ohgi asked. "We're in the middle of a meeting."

"Like I care."Tamaki mumbled. "Ain't no meeting I was invited to, emergency call from Zero, something weird going on there."

Ohgi calls the line, but ends up calling the OSI.

"Zero, it's Ohgi."He said. "What's happened? What's the emergency? If it's about the guys from Taiwan, right now..."

 _"Ohgi..."_ Villetta answered.

"That voice! It's..."Ohgi whispered in surprise.

* * *

Alice lands the Helicopter as Rolo rushes to the station via a helipad.

"Lelouch, just hang in there."He said.

* * *

Shirley tried to call Lelouch and Jessica, but neither of them answered.

"Please get into the vehicle, miss."the police officer said. "It's the Knight of Seven's orders."

Shirley escapes her guards and heads inside desperate to help Lelouch and Jessica.

"Miss! Come back here!"the police officer protested.

 _"Hold on, Lulu, Jess."_ Shirley thought. _"Don't worry, I won't leave you guys alone!"_

She takes the gun of one of the Geassed officers.

* * *

Lelouch and Jessica were running from Jeremiah, who was chasing them.

"You two won't escape me."Jeremiah said with a smirk.

Lelouch and Jessica lets Jeremiah chase them to the trains.

Jessica takes out her gun to fire at the assassin, but none of the bullets harmed him.

The couple then stopped running.

"A mechanical body."Lelouch remarked. "And you've got Geass canceller, you're vengefulness is truly top notch, Orange boy."

"There's no vengefulness."Jeremiah answered as he began to walk up to them. "It's sheer loyalty."

"How I hate to hear that."Jessica replied bitterly. "What could the emperor have _possibly_ done to deserve such loyalty?"

Then Lelouch then clicks a switch and Gefjun Disturbers suddenly pop out from the train cars, frying Jeremiah's cybernetics.

"Wha...?"Jeremiah demanded.

"From your performance, I figured that you must be using Sakuradite."Lelouch admitted with a smirk.

"A Gefjun Disturber..."Jeremiah growled in shock.

"Well, well, I see you've done your homework."Jessica giggled. "You're aware that when the Sakuradite disruption system is complete, we can paralyze all of in functions with the railway circular route."

"In other words, bring Tokyo to a stand still."Lelouch added. "I'm grateful, you've been an exemplary test object."

* * *

Rolo ended up meeting up with Shirley.

"Rolo!"Shirley said.

"Shirley, you're here?"Rolo asked in surprise.

He notice the gun she was holding.

"Answer me, Rolo."Shirley stated. "Do you truly love Lulu?"

* * *

"Now then, are you going to tell us what we wanna know?"Jessica asked. "Where's the Order located? And where is V.V?"

"You two are the ones, who will talk here!"Jeremiah said angrily.

He then started moving!

"What?"Lelouch whispered.

"Because I have my reasons."Jeremiah stated as blood came out of his covered eye. "I'm resolved to see my loyalty through! I must know the truth for certain, once and for all!"

"It's not strong enough..."Jessica commented stepping back in shock.

"But how? He shouldn't be able to move!"Lelouch admitted.

"Why Lelouch? Why did you adopt the role of Zero?"Jeremiah demanded. "Why did you turn against your homeland? Becoming an enemy of the emperor as a result!"

"Lelouch, I think he should know..."Jessica whispered.

Lelouch glared at Jeremiah knowing he should tell the truth.

"I did it because I am Lelouch vi Britannia!"He answered.

Jeremiah gasped in shock.

"My father, the Britannian emperor, allowed my mother to be killed!"Lelouch stated.

"And so do it that monster stole Nunnally's sight, her legs and our futures from us!"Jessica said angrily.

Lelouch clenched the remote remembering the horrible memory.

"I know..."Jeremiah answered. "I remember because I was there, too."

"You were?"Lelouch asked.

"My first assignment to guard her, Lady Marianne."Jeremiah stated as he collapsed in the floor. "Whom I loved and respected! But I failed to carry though with that loyalty. I just wasn't able to protect her!"

"Wait...you were one of the Royal Guards at Aries Villa weren't you?"Jessica asked referring to her childhood days in the palace with Quillian.

"So you founded the Purebloods then."Lelouch commented.

"Master Lelouch...everything is becoming clear now."Jeremiah answered. "You became Zero for the sake of Lady Marianne, didn't you?"

Lelouch gasped. "But if you didn't come here to kill us then what are you trying to do?"

"I don't serve V.V, I follow only one."Jeremiah stated weakly as tears went down his eyes. "It's Lady Marianne...now I'll die without regret."

Jessica gasped. "Lord Jeremiah!"

Lelouch cancels the Gefjun Disturbers and goes up to Jeremiah.

"My prince!"Jeremiah said in surprise.

"Jeremiah Gottwald, listen."Lelouch stated. "Your steadfast loyalty is still desperately needed here isn't that right?"

Jeremiah smirked. "Indeed, yes, Your Majesty."

Jessica smiled that Jeremiah was now on their side and headed away to warn the others.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Rolo, I love Lulu."Shirley answered. "But what about you?"

"What a question?"Rolo asked. "He's my only brother so of course I love him."

"Then you're on Lulu's side, right?"Shirley said with a smile.

Rolo glared at her.

"Please! Let me join you!"Shirley begged. "I want Lulu to be saved, too! I can help you protect him! I wanna bring all the happiness back into Lulu's life! Then maybe he could be together with his sister, Nunna and Jess can be united with her little brother Quillian!"

Rolo looked at her with a cruel look

But just before he can activates his Geass, an activated gun was pointed on his head startling him.

It was Jessica.

"Don't even think about it."She said coldly.

"I was only trying to help."Rolo said simply.

He walks away leaving Jessica alone with Shirley.

"Jess...your Carrie aren't you?"Shirley asked.

 _"She got her memories..."_ Jessica thought in realization and answered. "I am..."

"Jess, your here to help Lelouch aren't you?"Shirley asked.

"Shirley..."Jessica said quietly.

"Please let me help you, Jess!"Shirley begged. "I don't care that he killed my father, but I know he's not a monster not even you."

Jessica didn't say a word and looked down feeling unsure.

"It would be dangerous..."She stated.

"I don't care!"Shirley answered. "Ever since I got my memories back, I've been so scared, I didn't understand any of it."

Jessica sighed and placed her gun back in her purse.

"Okay."She replied. "But for now go home and act normally..."

Shirley nodded with a smile that she has been accepted.

"Lelouch is the father isn't he?"She asked.

Jessica fell silent that she was gesturing to Himari and a small smile grew on her face.

"Yes...he is..."She answered.

A small gust of wind blew around them taking away the silence.

* * *

 **Shirley LIVED**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	52. Geass Hunt

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 51: Geass Hunt**

 _To this day no one has understood the urgent desires and heaving emotions within the young Britannian Lelouch._

 _Despite his expectations for the final outcome before he can go forward there was one more enemy Lelouch and his lover Jessica must confront._

 _However this one is different from all others for this enemy is human nature itself._

 _Hope and atonement, freedom and solitude that mass of matter and energy known as the world_ _keeps on flowing forward despite the desires of anyone._

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupitar shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

 **a.t.b 1997**

Two seventeen year old girls were sitting by the lake.

One girl had black curly hair tied up in a small ponytail with a yellow bow and had light purple eyes.

The other had golden orange hair that went up to her back and persian blue eyes.

They were both young and very attractive.

It was Marianne and Laverna.

A little bird flew on Marianne's hand and tweeted a little.

Laverna giggled as a butterfly played around her.

C.C was standing behind the two best friends and was wearing the same riding outfit as them, while Rei was looking after their horses and wearing a dark blue maid outfit that went up to her feet and had the Tokugawa symbol on it.

Charles and V.V were watching them from a distance.

"Charles, have you learned anything by becoming emperor?"V.V asked.

"Yes, big brother."Charles replied. "All people are liars and this vast nation we call Britannia never changes."

"That may be true."V.V commented. "But it's just human nature, isn't it?"

"Perhaps you're right about that."Charles admitted.

"Charles, you won't forget, will you? Our contract?"V.V reminded.

"I know."Charles answered. "To kill God and smash this world of lies."

* * *

Back in the Present...

Jessica and Lelouch brought Shirley back in Ashford Academy and in the O.S.I Room.

Shirley looked around the place.

"Where are we?"She asked. "Is this below the school?"

Lelouch nodded in response and the trio walked forward toward two slide open doors.

"Lelouch, Jessica, welcome back, Miss Villetta is teaching class right now, but-"Sayoko greeted with a smile and then noticed Shirley.

"Shirley, what are you doing here?"Alice asked in surprise.

"She's joining us."Jessica stated.

"Well, in that case."Sayoko commented. "You can't wear that where master Lelouch is going."

Shirley looked down at the clothes she had on.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"She asked.

"Oh nothing is wrong with it, but the Black Knights wear a certain type of uniform."Alice reminded holding a black knight uniform.

Shirley took the clothing and looked at it.

"You can change in the closet."Sayoko said kindly and motioned her forward.

Shirley looked back at Jessica, who had her bag looped over her shoulder.

"Go ahead."Jessica encouraged with a smile.

Shirley nodded and closed the door behind her, knelt down, and unfolded the bundle.

Lelouch, Alice and Sayoko were sitting around the table waiting for Shirley to come out.

Shirley then came out wearing a Black Knight uniform.

"So what do you guys think?"She asked.

"It suits you well..."Jessica answered.

Lelouch smirked. "It looks good."

A blush grew on Shirley's face in the face and looked down.

"We should go now."Alice commented. "We've don't want to keep the others waiting..."

"Are you ready?"Jessica asked.

Shirley nodded, her eyebrows pushed together in a mixture of determination and nervousness.

"Are you sure about this Shirley?"Lelouch asked.

"Haven't we already established this?"Shirley answered with a smile.

Jessica chuckled. "Then lets go."

Then Jessica and Shirley left the room with Sayoko and Alice so that Lelouch can talk with Rolo alone.

Rolo admitted he tried to kill Shirley because he thought she was going to kill Lelouch since she got her memories back.

"Yes."He said. "I did it for you, I have to eliminate your enemies."

Lelouch felt emotions of anger of what his fake brother tried to do, but he was grateful that Jessica stopped Rolo before he had a chance.

"Rolo..."He started.

"What, big brother?"Rolo asked.

"You handled it very well."Lelouch admitted with a smile. "If it weren't for you, everybody would have known about my secret."

"Exactly."Rolo said. "And it isn't just your secret anymore, brother?"

"True."Lelouch replied. "So shall we destroy the Geass Order now? The Black Knights can wipe out the source of Geass once and for all."

"Big brother, we can't!"Rolo protested. "There are still Geass users there."

"If we keep avoiding this we'll never win."Lelouch said with a smirk. "Remember this is for our happiness for both of us."

"For both of us?"Rolo asked in surprise.

"That's right."Lelouch answered. "V.V. has begun to suspect you, are you afraid of V.V?"

"Well, he was the one who found me."Rolo commented. "Still, Lelouch, can I really believe in you?"

"Of course."Lelouch said with a smile. "We're the only brothers we have, aren't we?"

* * *

At the Geass Order...

V.V. had Cornelia locked in a prison cell.

"Are you going to kill me?"Cornelia questioned. "Or control me with your Geass like you did to Euphie."

"To prove your sister's innocence, you renounced your position, gave up everything."V.V replied with a smile. "That's inspiring, you made me think, Cornelia, is there any more splendid relationship in this entire world than that of loyal siblings?"

* * *

Afterwards in the Ikaruga...

Carrie showed Himari to Shirley and let her friend hold her.

The strawberry blonde haired smiled at the sight of the baby of how beautiful she was.

But Shirley was still worried about Kallen since she was told that she was captured, but sleepy little Himari seemed to spark a sense of hope inside of her.

The little baby didn't moan while in the unknown girl's arms.

"She's so quiet…you must have had others hold her a lot."Shirley said with a smile.

Carrie giggled. "Yeah, I do and she's my little sunflower after all."

* * *

In Lelouch's Room...

Alice was checking her ipad about the information about the Geass Order, while wearing her black knight uniform and matching bows on her hair.

"I can't believe Lelouch."C.C said with her arms folded. "Who does he think I am? Leaving me behind here like we are messenger girls or something."

"Hardly."Rei admitted. "I'm just really worry that he's forgotten your contract, anyway, what are you planning to do? How long are you going to stay inside of..."

 _"C.C, Rei, I have finally located where the Order is."_ Lelouch stated. _"Jeremiah and Rolo provided key information, we're going to send in the Zero squad and wipe it out."_

"Wipe it out?"C.C asked. "Weren't you going to use it? They're not a military group, they just do research into Geass."

 _"We'll crush them!"_ Lelouch said angrily.

"Tell us what happened."Rei admitted.

 _"The power of Geass which they unleashed nearly caused Shirley's death."_ Lelouch admitted.

Alice paled at his response of what Rolo had in mind since he killed countless people since he was a child.

But she was lucky her Geass was not similar to his.

"And so now are you going to wipe out the Order?"Rei asked as she took a bite on a smore. "As atonement to make sure the same thing doesn't happen to anyone else."

 _"You two said Geass is the power of the king."_ Lelouch reminded. _"There could be only one king so I alone shall have it, I will erase Rolo, I will erase Geass from all the others, its power to make people sinful will be obliterated from this world! I owe that to Shirley at the very least!"_

"And are you going to erase us as well?"C.C asked.

 _"You know I can't do that."_ Lelouch reminded. _"You two are eternally young and immortal."_

"V.V is also eternally young and also immortal."Rei reminded.

 _"I'll neutralize him and leave him helpless and there's always the method that Clovis used on you two."_ Lelouch said. _"Besides, I wanna see if you are both really loyal to me now since you two were once the leader and commander of the Order we're fighting."_

"That was a long time ago and we were only window dressing."C.C said simply. "I never had real power like V.V still...we've been accomplices, haven't we?"

 _"The Order will be wiped out."_ Lelouch stated. _"Which will test you two."_

"I'm prepared to see it through to the end."Rei commented.

 _"Good."_ Lelouch said. _"Because there's one thing more, I wanna know the details of our contract, what is it you want from all this."_

"That has nothing to do with the mission."C.C replied. "I have no intention of telling you or your lover that."

"Willful woman."Alice mumbled.

"Yes, that's right."C.C said with a smile. "That's exactly what makes me C.C."

"And that what makes me, A.A."Rei answered simply.

"Lelouch, what about Jess?"Alice asked. "Isn't she joining the misson?"

 _"No."_ Lelouch replied. _"I don't want her to take part this, it's a necessary evil, one I don't want her to be part of."_

* * *

At the Geass Order...

V.V was listening to two guards.

"Bartley and the others are one thing."the first guard said."But what do we do about Princess Cornelia?"

"Should we at least contact His Majesty?"the second guard suggested.

"Hmm, I wonder if Charles knew about Cornelia's actions or if he didn't..."V.V said.

"Director V.V, we have the scheduled transmission from Lord Jeremiah."the first guard stated.

"Right."V.V said. "Can you patch it though?"

Then the transmission appeared showing Lelouch.

 _"Surprised to see me?"_ He asked. _"So you're V.V."_

"Lelouch..."V.V said.

The Geass Order guards were surprised to see him.

"How could he have access to Jeremiah's network?"

"Where's the signal from?"

"Area 11 looks like he's inside Ashford."

 _"I'm sure I need no introduction at this point."_ Lelouch said. _"So I'll just start with direct questions, was it you who kidnapped Nunnally and Jessica during the battle for Tokyo? Also did you put Suzaku and I and the others on Kamine island to observe us?"_

"Yes, that's correct."V.V replied. "But the fact that you're asking these questions means you've regained all of your lost memories, doesn't it?"

 _"That's right."_ Lelouch answered. _"I am Zero."_

"Then C.C and A.A must be with you."V.V commented. "Can you hand them over? We'll let you go free if you do."

 _"It's too late for that!"_ Lelouch replied angrily. _"I hereby declare war against you with no mercy."_

"Oh yeah?"V.V questioned with a smile. "But by the time you get here from Area 11 we'll move to another place."

Then a big explosion hit and echoed in the area.

"Director V.V.! Knightmares!"a guard stated.

"What?"V.V demanded and then looked at Lelouch as he stood up from his chair. "I see, so that's how it is."

 _"That's right."_ Lelouch answered. _"I'm glad you gave me a bit of your time, you just had to let down your guard for a moment since you believed I was in Area 11, you thought you had time to escape that's why you trapped now. V.V., the one who shall render judgement here is me!"_

The video went off.

"Load research data into the Eject Dart and prepare the device."V.V ordered. "You know which I mean."

"Director, you're facing them personally?"A guard asked.

"I need to buy you time to escape with the data."V.V stated. "Besides, I have to teach some discipline to Marianne's child."

* * *

The Black Knights barged into each part of the Geass order and killing the subjects.

* * *

In Area 11...

Nunnally has placed Kallen in a glass prison, but also outfitted her with a chair and a comfortable yellow dress out of sympathy for her old friend.

"I never would have guessed."Kallen said. "I mean that you were a loyal princess, Nunnally and you are Jessica's biological brother Quillian."

"Well, I am her only related sibling."Quillian answered with a weak smile.

"Forgive me for hiding things from you."Nunnally commented.

"Same for me."Kallen replied.

"It's so nostalgic talking about Ashford Academy."Nunnally said. "They told me I wasn't to see Milly and others. So Suzaku is the only one I've been able to talk to, they also said my brother is vanished. No one knows where he is."

"Tell me, what's sort of siblings were Lelouch and Jess for you two?"Kallen asked.

"Huh?"Nunnally and Quillian asked in unison.

"I used have a brother, too."Kallen admitted. "So that's why I ask."

"I'm happy just to have someone to talk to about Lelouch and Jess."Nunnally replied with a happy tone.

But then Suzaku came in.

"Excuse me, please."He admitted. "Viceroy Nunnally and Sub-Viceroy Quillian, I'd like to borrow prisoner 107 from you both."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Carrie checked high and low around the ship and Lelouch's room, but couldn't find Lelouch, C.C, Rei, Jeremiah, or Alice at all.

The only thing she found in Lelouch's room the mess that C.C and Rei left behind which annoyed her.

But she knew that Himari was safely in her room with Shirley, who was looking after her.

"That's strange, where could they be?"Carrie asked herself.

She looked left and right down the corridors until she saw Ohgi.

As the Deputy Commander, he would know where Zero was.

"Hey Ohgi."Carrie greeted.

Ohgi turned around with a surprised look on his face.

"Carrie, what are you doing here?"He asked.

"Huh? Did I miss something?"Carrie asked in confusion. "Where's Zero?"

"He left with the Zero squad for a secret operation." I thought you went with him?"

"The Zero squad?"Carrie asked in surprise and thought. " _Why would he go without me?"_

"Yeah, Jeremiah and Alice went with him along with him."Ohgi admitted.

Carrie paled in sudden realization. "Oh no..."

She turned around and rushed away leaving a confused Ohgi behind.

"Wait Carrie! Is everything okay?!"Ohgi called out.

 _"Lelouch you can't face him by yourself!"_ Carrie thought worriedly.

* * *

In the Geass Order...

"V.V.'s current location is verified."C.C stated in the Akatsuki. "Strike force, encircle point alpha-7."

Alice was in the Alpha and used her speed to shoot at the subjects.

 _"Sub-commander Alice, something's wrong here."_ a Black Knight solider said. _"This is not Britannian military installation."_

"Don't underestimate them!"Alice responded. "Use extreme prejudice!"

 _"But ma'am..."_ the Black Knight solider protested.

Then the Shinkiro flew by.

 _"Britannia has been colluding with traitors in the Chinese Federation."_ Zero stated. _"This lab is developing immortal warriors whose purpose is to destroy us, I won't let them violate the sanctity of life! The researchers and their data are to be wiped out! We don't know where the subjects of the immortality research are hidden therefore encircle point alpha-7 and destroy everything, burn it to the ground! Any experimental subjects found are to be sealed inside of high pressure casing, I will investigate each one of them personally."_

* * *

In the Other Side...

"Have you found Princess Cornelia yet?"Bartley asked. "We have to use this chance to save every..."

But then he and the scientists got shot by an Knightmare revealing C.C and Rei at the top of the Akatsuki and the Lucifer.

"That man there."C.C said. "Wasn't he working with Clovis?"

"Yeah..."Rei replied bitterly.

The two immortal girls turned and saw a group of old men.

"Director C.C and Commander Rei! You've come back to us."An old man said.

"Please save us, C.C!"Another old man pleaded.

But then an explosion hit the old men leaving C.C and Rei horrified.

 _"This is even worse than the_ _Tokugawa Purge..."_ Rei thought.

"Your Highness, Prince Clovis..."Bartley said weakly. "The eternally young immortal woman and child, you wish to present to His Majesty...it would seem that he was already aware of her existence...please, please forgive me, Your Highness, we never should have involved ourselves with those witches..."

He then died.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Diethard was making a video call with Tohdoh and Chiba, Asahina, Xingke, Hong Gu, and Xianglin.

"Yes, Zero's gone to attack Britannian research facility."He commented. "He's kept location and missions secret."

"More of those clandestine activities?"Chiba asked.

"And now that the Saudis have been subjugated we must ratify the united states charters as quickly as possible."Tohdoh answered.

"It's true that more factions are caving into Britannia so we need to move very quickly as you say."Diethard stated.

"But there's positive movement as well."Xingke said. "Italy and Poland have come over to our side. We need to speak to Zero as soon as he returns."

"Understood."Diethard replied.

He then ended the call and looked at Sayoko.

"This is what Zero wants, isn't it?"Diethard asked.

"Yes, we have to maintain tight secrecy around his activities and his very existence."Sayoko replied.

"Then I want you to go after deputy commander Ohgi."Diethard admitted.

"Huh?"Sayoko asked in confusion.

"He's been acting strangely since the meeting a few days ago."Diethard said. "No, He's been hiding something from us for a long time before that."

* * *

Villetta goes to an airport and makes a special OSI flight.

"Flights to the Chinese Federation right now are cancelled..."Clerk said.

"I belong to the Office of Secret Intelligence."Villetta admitted.

"The one that reports directly to His Majesty?"Clerk asked in surprise.

"Right."Villetta said. "I believe you have special flights for diplomatic purposes?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do."Clerk replied.

 _"Now that Lelouch and Jessica has roped even Jeremiah into this..."_ Villetta thought.

* * *

"For Zero and Carrie's sakes, if the deputy commander is collaborating with the enemy, then..."Diethard started.

* * *

 _"I must kill Ohgi Kaname!"_ Villetta thought.

* * *

At the Geass Order...

The Shinkiro watched as explosions were everywhere.

"Once he corners V.V."Lelouch thought with a smirk. _"I simply detonate the bomb I planted in Rolo's Knightmare, he will atone for what he plan to do to Shirley!"_

Then the Siegfried barged in.

"What?"Lelouch asked in shock.

C.C gasped. "The Siegfried!"

"Impossible!"Jeremiah protested.

 _"Jeremiah, isn't that unit...?"_ Alice asked.

"Yes."Jeremiah answered. "Since it works on direct bio connect the only one who can use it besides me is..."

"I thought so!"Lelouch said in realization.

V.V uses one of his spikes to shove Lelouch out of the Order, but it doesn't damage the Shinjuku due to its shields.

"You surprised me, V.V."Lelouch admitted. "The observer becomes a perpetrator!"

"You know, I sort of liked you, Lelouch."V.V admitted. "Because you remind me of Charles."

The pink Akatsuki and the Lucifer watched the scene.

"I can't believe it."Rei admitted. "He's using the Siegfried unit here?"

 _"Get out of here! You two are the ones he's after!"_ Alice reminded.

Then a few shots fired at the Siegfried.

"Oh?"V.V asked.

"Hold it right there, V.V."Jeremiah stated.

"Please, just surrender."Rolo suggested.

"Who do you think you're talking to."V.V said with a smile. "You're just bunch of traitors, aren't you?"

"V.V, I swear I'll tear you out of that thing myself! All units, attack!"Lelouch ordered.

"Yes, Your Majesty."Jeremiah answered.

Jeremiah, Rolo, Alice and their troops began shooting at the Siegfried.

But the Siegfried swipes the bullets away with his spikes.

"That spinning shield is powerful."Lelouch said.

"Marianne's son and Laverna's niece are getting carried away with themselves."V.V stated with a smirk.

"That machine was made so that I could prove my loyalty!"Jeremiah reminded.

"Jeremiah, I thought that you had a personal grudge against Zero."V.V said.

"I did."Jeremiah replied. "Because I thought he was a mere commoner preventing me from serving the loyal family, but now I know who he is and I know that by serving him and his child, I am serving My Lady, Marianne!"

V.V's look went deadly at the mention of his sister in law.

"Even you..."He said quietly. "You dare speak her name to me?"

The Siegfried began targeting Jeremiah's Sutherland.

* * *

Cornelia escapes and makes her way to a fallen Akatsuki.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Rolo, can you get to the Siegfried somehow?"Lelouch asked.

"I'm not able to use my Geass to do time stops on V.V."Rolo reminded.

"You just need to grab onto the unit."Lelouch stated. "I have a plan after that."

"Okay."Rolo replied. "I'll do my best."

 _"Rolo, the bomb, Lelouch planted on the Vincent is ready."_ Alice thought with a smirk. _"It'll destroy the Siegfried and you in one blast!"_

The Vincent headed to the Siegfried.

"I have to try for big brother."Rolo said.

The Vincent uses his speed to latch onto one of the spikes.

"Now it's Rolo's turn."V.V said with a smirk. "You've lied to me just like all the others, haven't you? Even knowing that your Geass won't work on me?"

 _"Director V.V., we've finished preparations to escape with the research data."_ A Geass Order Guard said. _"Shall we take it to the E.U. for now?"_

"Yes, I'll join you after I finish things here."V.V answered. "Now I know how to capture C.C and Rei, so all we need to do is escape and regroup then Charles and I can put an end to this for good."

The Vincent tried to grab the Siegfried.

"I just have to grab it."Rolo said.

"You're a failed experiment."V.V commented. "Don't you know that? Your heart stops every time you use your Geass that means you're defective, you could clog you up any moment."

"Not yet! If I eject them..."Rolo said.

"Oh yeah?"V.V asked with a sarcastic smile.

"I've done it, big brother!"Rolo stated.

The Vincent manged to grab a hold of the Siegfried.

"Well done, Rolo."Lelouch said holding the bomb remote. "Now it's time for goodbye."

He uses this distraction to try and detonate the bomb, but a series of cannon blasts suddenly fire at the Siegfried's only weak point sending Rolo hurtling to the ground.

"Who could know the Siegfried's only weak point?"V.V demanded.

He looks down to see Cornelia with the Akatsuki, which has damaged the Siegfried's shields.

* * *

"So your name is V.V."Cornelia said coldly. "You're mistaken when you treated me like an incompetent weakling."

* * *

"Forgive me, big brother."Rolo replied.

"No, it's all right."Lelouch answered with a hint of disappointment and thought. _"I never expected Cornelia to be here."_

"The Siegfried's shields are all down!"Alice admitted. "Zero this your chance!"

"Very well."Lelouch answered. "Direct attack!"

The Shinkiro got ready to fire at the Siegfried.

* * *

"Now you're going to suffer for what you did to Euphie."Cornelia stated.

* * *

"The source..."Lelouch started.

* * *

"...of Geass!"Cornelia finished.

* * *

Cornelia and Zero work together to bombard the Siegfried with attacks, eventually destroying the Siegfried.

"It's no use."V.V said angrily. "The Siegfried is finished, it's you, Lelouch, you an abomination!"

* * *

In the Alpha...

Alice smirked while holding the controllers. "So long V.V!"

* * *

Cornelia was nearly crushed by the remains, but Jeremiah saves her.

"Come, Your Highness!"He said.

* * *

Down below the Geass Order...

The four guards were about to leave, but as a hatch opens, they discover C.C and Rei.

"Lady C.C!"A Geass Guard said happily. "Miss A.A!"

"Forgive me."C.C said sadly. "This is our personal sin for having neglected you at last we shall put an end to the lineage of Geass."

"So be it."Rei admitted with a sad look. "Perhaps this is how me and C.C should..."

* * *

In Area 11...

"All of the evidence and testimony imply that Lelouch is innocent."Suaku stated. "But in my heart I've known all along that Lelouch was Zero."

"I don't know who Zero is."Kallen replied bitterly. "I told you that when I was captured."

"Enough of that."Suzaku answered. "To prevent another death of a loved one, nothing is off limits, not anymore and that includes...refrain."

He opened a small box revealing the drug.

Kallen's eyes widen in horror.

* * *

In the Geass Order...

"The target is fled inside."Zero stated. "I'll look for him starting on the lowest level, Rolo, you search from the top down, Alice, take command and sweep the middle levels."

* * *

V.V. crawls back to his throne room, where a Thought Elevator was located.

There the door opens to reveal Charles and believing he has come to rescue him.

"Lelouch, Alice, how dare you...both of you..."V.V growled mentioning his nephew and adopted niece. "I'm glad you came after all, Charles, the most splendid relationship in the world is that of loyal siblings."

"Big brother, is it true you're the one who sent an assassin after Lelouch and Jessica?"Charles asked.

"Yes."V.V answered weakly. "And thanks to that, I've been the victim of his assassins, but, I've also learned something that Lelouch is Zero that he even tricked Nunnally and Quillian."

"You lied to me once again, big brother."Charles commented softly.

* * *

In the Geass Order...

The Shinkito picks up a signal.

"I'm picking up signs of life."Lelouch said. "Have you return to the point where you began, V.V?"

A stream of electricity identical to the one on Kamine Island suddenly engulfs the Shinkiro.

"What's this!?"Lelouch demanded. "Damn it!"

Instead of a Geass illusion, Lelouch and the Shinkiro get separated and wind up inside the Thought Elevator.

"This is what happened on Kamine island."Lelouch said and looked around. "How was I pulled out of the Shinkiro? Where is this place? It's not an illusion or hologram."

"That is correct!"

Lelouch looked up saw the man responsible of destroying, his and Nunnally lives especially Jessica's.

"And Knightmares are such inelegant things."Charles commented. "Especially in the face of this system the Sword of Akasha!"

"It's you!"Lelouch growled in complete anger and hatred.

"Lelouch, my son."Charles said with a smirk. "The time has come at last, the time for final redemption!"

* * *

 **Next we learn more about C.C and Rei (A.A)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	53. C's World

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 52: C's World**

 _The young Britannian Lelouch vowed to avenge his mother who was killed eight years he pledged to create a world where his younger sister Nunnally could find happiness._

 _With the help of his lover Jessica and an immortal girl known as Rei._

 _For that purpose he gained power from a mysterious girl named C.C power of Geass._

 _The absolute ability to compel any person to do whatever he used this power to embark on a path of at the heart of the Holy Britannian Empire ruled by his at the end of that path what will he have gained and what will he have is called a power of the king._

 _Yet of this power only one thing is who use it walk a path of solitude._

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

"It's been a long time, Lelouch, my prodigal son."Charles said with a smirk.

Lelouch hides behind the leg of the Shinkiro.

"Answer my question about 8 years ago!"He shouted. "Why didn't you try to protect mother!? You knew the others were plotting against her! You knew everything!"

"People are not equal."Charles replied.

"What?"Lelouch demanded.

"You have a unique form of Geass."Charles stated. "A power that no one else possesses, use it, to get the answer from me."

 _"He's baiting me!"_ Lelouch thought with a frown. _"Trying to get me to use my Geass on him, but if I look into his eyes and he'll look into mine! His Geass requires eye contact just like mine does, so the moment I look his Geass will take control of me and he'll alter my memories, what do I do?"_

"What's wrong?"Charles asked. "Are you not my son? A prince of Britannia."

 _"I have no time to make the wrong choice!"_ Lelouch thought as he took out a switch.

* * *

In the Geass Order...

"These orders are from Zero!"Rolo stated. "Search through all facilities, obey Zero, bring all corpses to the designated area, we must determine if any of the experimental soldiers are among them."

"Massacre."Alice whispered as she felt sick.

Jeremiah looked at the dead body of Bartley.

 _"Bartley...I hated you for reconstructing me with this body."_ He thought. _"But your loyalty to the imperial family was genuine, so be it. I'll make my final decision, I will respect you._

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

Lelouch clicks a switch that fires glass shards out from the Shinkiro and looks at one of them.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you and now... die!"He ordered.

The Geass bounces off of the glass shards and smacks into Charles eyes.

"Very well, then."Charles obeyed.

Lelouch checks his father using Jessica's gold pocket mirror.

Charles pulls out a pistol and shoots himself in the heart, then falls over dead.

Lelouch's eyes widen as he slowly took a few steps forward.

"I won...I won."He said quietly. "Mother...I...I did it."

Lelouch then puts his head up and let out a scream that echoed in the area.

* * *

In Area 11...

Kallen slapped Suzaku on the face.

"I don't know anything about Lelouch."She replied. "How many times must I say it?"

"Would you swear to it solemnly?"Suzaku questioned with a smile.

He forces Kallen to sit on her chair.

"Now you're going to tell me everything with the help of this Refrain."Suzaku stated holding the little gun.

"Please don't, stop it!"Kallen screamed as he grab a hold of her hand.

"You don't have to be afraid."Suzaku said simply. "You'll lose your will power soon and then you'll answer all my questions."

"Brother, help me..."Kallen cried.

"Now you will obey my commands..."Suzaku said and then frowned in realization. "I will not...be like him!"

He smashes the Refrain on the ground to avoid being like Lelouch.

* * *

C.C and Rei comes up to V.V, who was still on the stairs leading to the Thought Elevator.

"How many years has it been since we were together face to face, V.V?"C.C asked.

"In the end we couldn't run away from my destiny, could we?"Rei said.

"Now I bear the burden of...that destiny..."V.V admitted weakly.

Rei looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?"C.C asked.

"...of immortality..."V.V answered.

"V.V, are you...?"Rei asked in realization.

"So please, Charles..."V.V said quietly.

* * *

 _A young V.V and Charles made a vow with smokes and burnings around them._

 _"Well, do you swear it?"V.V asked._

 _"Yes."Charles answered. "In this world full of lies..."_

 _"We will never lie to each other."V.V said and smiled._

* * *

In the Geass Order...

"That's because I...I am your...your big brother..."V.V said weakly.

* * *

Back in the Sword of Akasha...

Lelouch looked at his father's dead body.

"I killed him, it was so easy."He said quietly. "I had questions for a death, he should have answered for, but now..."

"Oh? Who's?"

Lelouch gasped in shock to see his father still alive!

"You're impudent, Lelouch."Charles commented with an evil grin.

"You're alive?"Lelouch said as he took a few steps back. "That's impossible, the bullet went through your heart!"

"Rotten schemes, deceptions..."Charles stated as he stood up and took a few steps up to Lelouch. "You really thought you could defeat me with those cheap tricks? You want the power of a king? Then have the courage to come at me like a king!"

"Die!"Lelouch ordered.

Horrified, he uses the Geass again, but it fails.

"You think that's how a king does it?"Charles questioned.

"My Geass isn't working!"Lelouch said in shock.

then takes Charles' gun and shoots him some more, but all of the wounds heal.

"You still do not understand?"Charles asked with a smirk. "I am beyond the power of guns or swords now."

He then reveals the Code on his hand, meaning he is now an immortal like C.C, A.A and V.V.

"No matter how you attack me it's useless!"Charles stated.

* * *

Rei sat alone with a dying V.V as her white hair blew in the wind showing her Geass symbol.

"Charles, why steal V.V's Code now?"Rei asked. "Why would you kill the older brother you loved so much?"

The girl turned her attention to the dead immortal boy.

"V.V, you loved Marianne and Laverna, didn't you?"Rei asked.

"Rei..."V.V said weakly with a sad smile. "Hi...Himari...she would make me...proud..."

Then the immortal boy closed his eyes forever.

"I see...you know about that too."Rei said quietly.

A water drop echoed in the scene.

* * *

Back in the Sword of Akasha...

Charles then throws Lelouch, who was going into hysterics, down the flight of stairs.

 _"He's become immortal, too."_ Lelouch thought weakly. _"I can't win...there's no way I can win!"_

"I've gained new power in place of Geass."Charles said. "A power that goes far beyond and so Lelouch, behold, I shall show you, the true nature of this world!"

The Emperor pressed a button.

"What is this?"Lelouch demanded.

He was then sent into a maze of gears that showcase horrific white-and-red masks.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Carrie was on the Rosen Krone preparing to take off, but then suddenly felt sleepy causing her to lean in her seat.

 _"My body...feels...heavy..."_ She thought weakly. _"What's wrong? Why am I struggling to move?"_

Carrie then closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

In the Cryptic Landspace...

"What is Geass?"Lelouch questioned. "I want the truth!"

"How strange."Charles said simply. "A child who's wrapped himself in lies desires the truth from others."

"What?"Lelouch growled.

"The false name and false mask of Zero."Charles stated. "What has it gotten you?"

"Everything!"Lelouch answered. "It got me all the things that ordinary people can never obtain! Followers! Territory!"

"You lost Euphemia."the Mask reminded. "Suzaku, Nunnally and Quillian are also lost to your lies."

"Shut up!"Lelouch said angrily. "I did what I had to do, people lie to survive, no one is blameless."

A mask illusion appeared in his face.

"You want others to know your true self yet you only show them a false face."Charles said. "How can anyone know if you don't reveal yourself, if you hide behind mask, you are afraid that they'll find out who you really are."

Lelouch saw reflections of himself around him.

"No!"Lelouch replied.

The Emperor appeared in front of him.

"In the end your lies serve no purpose."Charles replied. "Because you are me and I am you, all else is illusion though there are worlds without end, there is but one being in the past, in the future and now, only one!"

"One? What are you saying?"Lelouch asked.

C.C appeared between them.

"Charles, play time is over now."She reminded. "There's nothing in it for me now, no value in the games anymore."

"C.C?"Lelouch asked in confusion.

"You don't have to cajole him like this to get me here."C.C stated. "I already exist in this realm."

"True enough, C.C."Charles said. "In that case I shall grant your wish."

"You know what C.C.'s wish is?"Lelouch asked in surprise.

"Lelouch, it's time you knew the conditions of our contract and what I desire."C.C said. "My wish is to die to end my existence in all worlds forever."

"But why? Why would you want to die?"Lelouch said in shock.

"In the final stage of Geass, the user attains the position of the one who granted them the power."C.C commented. "Thus you have gained the power to kill me."

"Kill you? C.C..."Lelouch said weakly.

"Of all those I made contracts with, none has ever reached that point."C.C said. "But now there's Charles, he has done it."

"You mean you made your contract with me so that you could cease to exist?"Lelouch asked.

"Correct."C.C replied.

"But...why would you want to die?"Lelouch questioned.

"It's providence, a boundary."C.C replied simply. "Only when it's finite can we call it life."

"That's wrong!"Lelouch protested. "We call it life because we feel it!"

"Same thing."C.C answered. "There is no life unless there is death."

"That's just wordplay! It's not real!"Lelouch stated.

"People die."C.C commented. "That's real."

"Then why are we born at all?"Lelouch asked. "What's the purpose of it? The meaning?"

"You know the answers."C.C reminded. "Those things are all just illusions."

"No, living just to die is too sad!"Lelouch protested.

"Without death all we have are random events, accumulation, you can't call that life."C.C stated. "If you have a reason for living then you have to kill me, do that and you'll be Charles's equal, you finally be able to beat him, so fare thee well, Lelouch, you're too kind to end our contract.

"Wait!"Lelouch begged.

C.C clicks a switch that sends Lelouch falling into a pit of red light.

Charles and C.C then return to the Thought Elevator.

"Charles, why did you steal V.V's Code?"C.C asked.

"Is there any point in asking such questions?"Charles questioned. "After all you are about to die."

"I suppose you're right."C.C said with a smile.

* * *

Back in Area 11...

Alicia informs Nunnally and Quillian that she will help with the reconstruction of one of the ghettos.

"So very well then, I'll proceed with the redevelopment of the Saitama ghetto according to this schedule."Alicia stated folding a paper file.

"Wait a minute, please."Nunnally said..

"Huh?"Alicia asked as she stopped walking.

"Here."Nunnally said.

Alicia placed her hand on Nunnally's.

"Is there something wrong?"She asked.

"This plan you worked out."Nunnally said. "It isn't going to penalize the Elevens, is it?"

"Of course not."Alicia replied. "It's the best possible plan for them and for us."

"That is...a lie, isn't it?"Nunnally questioned.

Alicia fell silent.

"Please rework the plan once more."Quillian stated. "We don't wish the Elevens to be disadvantaged by it."

"Prince Quillian."Alicia said. "I am an expert, please let me handle that."

"Miss Lohmeyer."Nunnally said firmly. "I...I believed it that I...I'm the viceroy."

* * *

Suzaku walks through Ashford Academy, his insanity provoking him into confronting Lelouch about him being Zero directly.

 _"After all this my only choice is to confront Lelouch about it directly."_ He thought gritting his teeth.

"Suzaku, did you finish your work at the bureau?"Rivalz asked.

"Have you seen Lelouch?"Suzaku asked.

"Well not really."Rivalz replied. "He hasn't been home or at school."

Suzaku ran off making Rivalz confused.

Arthur let out a worried meow.

Suzaku runs over to the O.S.I and finds three men there.

"Where is Lelouch Lamperouge now?"Suzaku asked.

"There is no unusual activity."An OSI member answered.

"I asked where he is!"Suzaku demanded. "Where's commander Villetta? Where's his brother Rolo?"

"As I said, there is no unusual activity to report."Another OSI member commented. "It's the same as always."

"So that's it."Suzaku said coldly. "The entire O.S.I. staff has been!"

* * *

Schneizel comes in to In Vogue after a talk with Nunnally and Quillian.

He meets with Nina and Kanon there while a test was being prepared.

"Please forgive me."Schneizel said with a smile. "I had to speak with Nunnally and Quillian."

"It's all right."Nina replied. "We're still getting ready."

"What happened?"Kanon asked.

"Oh you know the topic."Schneizel said. "Lloyd's Camelot group and Suzaku."

"I meant with the Tromo Agency."Kanon reminded.

"Oh that."Schneizel said. "It depends on the result of this test."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nunnally and Quillian meets up with Suzaku.

"Yes."Nunnally said with a smile. "Our brother Schneizel contacted us, we can raise Area 11 status to satellite region."

"He said it's in recognition of improved public order and productivity."Quillian commented and chuckled.

"That's good news."Suzaku said with a smile and thought. _"Lelouch must have been Zero all this time, but if I report that to the emperor what happens to Nunnally and Quillian?"_

 _"If Lelouch regains his memories like Jessica then I shall simply use Nunnally and Quillian to deal with them."_

"Suzaku, you're not hiding anything, right?"Nunnally asked.

"Of course not."Suzaku replied. "You two are the one person that I'd never lied to."

"Then will you tell us who it was me and Nunna spoke to on the phone that time?"Quillian questioned.

Suzaku's eyes widen.

"Wasn't it our big brother?"Nunnally asked.

Suzaku backs away before Nunnally can grab his hand making Quillian frown in disappointment.

"Suzaku, you're just like him, aren't you?"Nunnally asked sadly. "Like our brother."

"Some friend you are..."Quillian said coldly.

* * *

In the Geass Order...

"He's gone? Zero's gone?"Alice asked in disbelief.

"Yes."A Black Knight Member replied. "We received the signal that he'd sighted the target but he and the Shinkiro are missing."

 _"Missing? My brother is...?"_ Rolo thought in shock.

Alice winced at the information she know had to report to her cousin.

* * *

Carrie opened her eyes and found herself in a strange surrounding.

It looked like the countryside of Paris.

"How did I get here?"Carrie whispered.

She then spotted a familiar girl with a rag brown dress holding an empty.

 _"I am so weak and hungry..."the twelve year old said weakly. "I hate it when people say I have to become mature..."_

It was Rei!

"Rei!"Carrie called out rushing to the girl.

But to her shock, Rei just walked through her and everything becomes black-and-white.

"It won't help..."

Carrie turned around and saw a glowing Rei wearing a black dress.

"Rei?"Carrie asked.

"These are my memories...you can't change them..."Rei said.

 _"Are you unwell, child?"_

Carrie then notice a male jesuit with a Geass Symbol on his forehead was talking to Rei outside a cottage.

 _"No, I just so tired!"Rei cried. "People are keep telling me to grow up, which is the same thing that my big brother and sister told me and I don't want to!"_

 _"What if I told you there was a way to prevent yourself from becoming an adult?"the man asked._

 _"Huh?"Rei asked with tears in her eyes._

 _"My name is Z.Z and I shall give you the power that will prevent you from ageing..."Z.Z admitted._

 _"Really Z.Z?"Rei asked with a bright smile._

 _Z.Z nodded. "Yes, but once we make this contract there is no turning back, will you except it?"_

 _"Yes!"Rei answered sweetly without a second thought. "Oh, my name is Rei by the way..."  
_

"Rei is this?"Carrie asked.

"Yes, this is where I excepted the contract with this trickster."Rei admitted bitterly.

* * *

Lelouch found himself on an old road in a small medieval town.

Looking around, he notices a little girl walking lifelessly down it, and she falls over.

Lelouch tries to catch her, but she falls right through him, and everything becomes black-and-white.

C.C. then appears and tells him that these are her memories, and thus he can't do anything.

Lelouch eventually comes upon a small wooden church, where a Catholic nun has given the girl refuge.

The nun asks the girl if she has a reason to live, and the girl says her only reason is that she doesn't want to die.

It was then revealed that the nun has a Code and she makes a Geass contract with the girl, who Lelouch realizes is a young C.C.

"The Geass I manifested was to make people love me."C.C stated.

"Love you?"Lelouch asked.

"Because deep in my heart I...I wanted to be loved by someone."C.C admitted. "And my wish was granted because of my Geass I was loved by everyone, but in the end it was too much, love without limit was love without meaning, I forgot what love really was, the only person I believed in was her because my Geass couldn't work on her she was the one person who would scold me for being trivial and yet..."

 _Eventually, C.C managed to reach the peak of her Geass' potential._

 _But one day after returning dozens of proposal gifts and being stripped naked, she told the nun that she was tired of all the gifts._

 _"Yes, yes, I gave back all the gifts I received like you told me to."C.C stated. "But it can't be helped, can it? It's because of the Geass, I'm grateful to you sister, but this is a pain for me, too, I'm so tired of all the proposals and flowers now some of them are starting a religion around me."_

 _"Then shall we end it?"the Nun asked._

 _"Huh?"C.C asked in confusion._

 _"I need someone to take my place, someone with a Geass that's exceptionally strong so eternity can finally end for me."the Nun stated. "Can you imagine the agony? The hell of living on and on for eternity?"_

 _"What are you talking about?"C.C asked._

 _"I'm sorry dear."the Nun admitted with a menacing smile. "I'm afraid I tricked you!"_

 _She then brutally tortured C.C until she took her Code killing her and causing the green haired to gain her scar._

"She had just pretended to be friends with me right from the start."C.C said. "I was a tool, a way for her to end her life that's all."

Lelouch and the fake C.C then enter a hall of paintings.

"You're still not in here."C.C commented. "That means you're not from my past, you're a real person, aren't you?"

"Am I?"Lelouch asked. "I couldn't really say."

"I wonder if you're very important to me."C.C commented.

"That's impossible."Lelouch stated.

"Oh? The fact you were sent here means I wanted to try to save you from something or someone."C.C aditted.

* * *

Carrie notice the old Rei's left eye glowed blue.

"The Geass I received was the power to heal..."Rei admitted.

"Healing Power?"Carrie whispered.

"Yes because all my life I wanted to have the talent to heal people's wounds and stop them from suffering."Rei stated. "And everyone in Paris, who were ill thanked me for helping them, no one was awful to me any more, I became popular even rich, but a few months later my power earned too much attention and that's when I realized I did a huge mistake..."

Carrie looked at the background, she was now in and saw an old Rei sleeping in a guest room of Z.Z's cottage.

 _The Old Rei's hair was styled in two braids in the back that reaches down to her ankles with a laurel wreath of grapes and vines around the left and right side of her head._

 _She wore a long white robe that looks similar to a stola with loose short sleeves over her shoulders that are secured by a round fibula and a long pink ribbon tied under her bust._

 _Then Z.Z came to her causing her to wake up._

 _"So are you enjoying yourself, Rei?"He asked._

 _"Umm...yes..."Rei replied and then a sad look grew on her face."But I'm now getting tired with all the helping and healing people, I guess I was wrong about getting the whole attention, it's no so fun, so is there a possibility that we can end our contract, I want to live a normal life again."_

 _Z.Z frowned. "I'm afraid, I can't do that..."_

 _"What do you mean you can't?"Rei demanded._

 _"I told you from the beginning once you accept this contract there's no turning back."Z.Z stated and a menacing smile came to his face. "Looks you are stuck like this from the rest of your miserable life!"_

 _Rei screamed in terror as she quickly threw a knife at Z.Z and he collapsed on the floor dead._

 _A few blood stains fell on Rei's dress._

 _"What have I done..."She said weakly and covered her face to cry._

Carrie looked at the memory in sadness.

"So you see now, he used me like that devil nun used C.C to end her own life..."Rei stated coldly. "After I became an immortal, my Geass was gone, I faced executions for being a witch and I never saw my siblings or any other relatives ever again, but then your father found me and guided me with good wisdom, however, I failed to save him with the rest of your family..."

"Rei..."Carrie said sadly. "I am so sorry..."

Rei offered her hand out to her.

Carrie took it and she gasped when she suddenly get surrounded by light.

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

"The people who hated me, the ones who were kind to me, all of them eventually vanished into the flow of time."C.C said. "The endless flow of eternity."

"But now your tormented days..."Charles reminded.

"Yes, they're over now."C.C answered in relief. "My long journey ends here."

Lelouch was inside the Shinkiro.

"C.C!"He called out.

C.C gasped when she heard his voice.

"You've opened it, Lelouch."Charles stated. "The Thought Elevator."

"I see it now."Lelouch said. "This room of existence is itself a system for interfering with thought!"

He gasped when he saw Carrie lying her head on the last set of stairs.

"Jess?"Lelouch whispered.

Charles turned his attention on the girl, who regained her senses.

"Hmph…it seems we have another visitor as well."He said in a frowning tone.

Carrie stood up and gasped when she saw C.C right next to Charles.

"Jessica, how lovely to see you again..."Charles said with a smirk.

"Kh!"Carrie growled in anger. "You murdering beast!"

Then several magenta pyramids trapped Lelouch in the Shinkiro.

"Lelouch!"Carrie said worriedly.

"Soon it will be over."Charles stated as he grabbed C.C. "Lelouch, sit where you are and watch!"

Carrie turns her head at the man that killed her family and she saw a bright light glowing on C.C as Charles puts her in a dance-like posture with her hand on his chest.

"Stop it! C.C is..."Lelouch protested.

"C.C!"Rei screamed out as she jumped out from behind the Shinkiro and landed where Carrie was.

"Don't die looking like that!"Rei cried. "I don't wanna live my hell of eternal life alone, we both faced the same consequences!"

Tears came out of C.C's eyes.

"You should come to death smiling!"Rei sobbed. "I promise you the smile you never had! Please! You need to live!"

C.C's eyes widen in sudden realization and slapped Charles's chest away.

"What do you think you're doing, C.C?"Charles demanded.

C.C presses a button to release the pyramids away from the Shinkiro.

"You have stolen enough from me already, father!"Lelouch stated. "You won't have her too!"

The Shinkiro shoot at various parts of the Thought Elevator as Rei rushes to hug C.C.

"No! You ruin it all!"Charles protested.

This causes numerous Geass illusions to run rampant.

After destroying the Thought Elevator, an unconscious C.C and Rei hurtles downwards with the Shinkiro flying after them.

Carrie was on the Knightmare's right shoulder as Lelouch opened the cockpit.

"I know what it was now."Lelouch admitted. "I understand what your Geass was! And I know your true wish!"

"Come closer!"Carrie begged. "Let us reach you both!"

Lelouch grabbed C.C's arm, while Carrie grabbed Rei's.

* * *

At In Vogue...

The scientists test out Nina's new weapon a nuclear bomb known as the F.L.E.I.J.A.

"F.L.E.I.J.A. activation, confirmed."

"It worked!"

"I can't believe the explosive force!"Kanon said in shock as he removed his goggles.

"Chief, congratulations!"A Researcher said.

"Oh no."Nina replied. "The whole staff at Invogue deserves the credit."

"You'll have to accept the compliment, Nina."Schneizel admitted with a smile. "You are a genius!"

"I'm very honoured, Prince Schneizel."Nina said. "Now war itself will change, and mankind, with it."

"Damocles is here at last."Schneizel stated.

* * *

Lelouch and Carrie were checking on C.C and Rei.

"Hey, we're back C.C, Rei, wake up."Carrie said with a gentle smile. "You guys are safe now..."

"I've already contacted Rolo and Alice."Lelouch stated. "We'll use them to get out of here."

C.C and Rei opened their eyes and looked at them.

"Who are you, guys?"C.C asked.

Carrie looked at them in confusion. "Huh?"

"What are you saying?"Lelouch asked. "We need to talk about the emperor and..."

"Are you two, our new masters?"Rei asked nervously.

"We can clean and help prepare food for cooking, we can also fetch water and tend cows and sew."C.C commented trembling.

"We can read a little and count to twenty."Rei added. "Oh, I can make dresses or even fix them!"

Neither Lelouch and Carrie didn't say anything when they realized something.

C.C and Rei lost their memories.

* * *

 **Next is the establishment of the United Federation of Nations...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	54. United Federation of Nations Resolution

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 53: United Federation of Nations Resolution Number One**

 _The world continues moving on._

 _Thanks to miracles which Zero has performed._

 _The world is being reborn._

 _Thanks to actions which Zero has taken._

 _Yes, the world is moving to the next stage as it should._

 _Against conflicting emotions Zero must carry the hands which mark time cannot be stopped._

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

Back in Area 11...

Nunnally and Quillian informs their advisors that Schneizel has told them that their father has mysteriously disappeared.

"The emperor has gone?"Guilford said in shock.

"He's disappeared?"Cecile asked.

"He has."Nunnally replied with a nod. "Me and Quillian just received word from Prime Minister Schneizel about it."

"It's important that we restrict this information to only those present here."Quillian commented. "He also said that this situation is only known to a handful of people in the homeland."

"What on earth happened to him?"Guilford demanded.

"There is no news on the investigation."Nunnally replied.

"Hold on a minute."Edgar said. "Won't this affect our plans to attack the Chinese Federation?"

"If His Majesty isn't present to issue a declaration of war then we can't do anything."Claudio admitted.

"And there's domestic security."Alicia said. "If the Numbers were to learn of this situation you had better have new policies in place."

Quillian winced at his and Nunnally's situation.

"People expect action from authority figures."Alicia stated strictly.

"Ah, miss Lohmeyer, do you think you'd like to handle it alone?"Gino questioned.

"Sorry, I meant no disrespect."Alicia replied firmly.

 _"Is this for the best?"_ Suzaku thought. _"With the emperor gone, Nunnally and Quillian should be safe for now, but..."_

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Himari was playing with a pink rattle and shaking it, while Alice sat on the sofa next to Shirley and reading a magazine.

Lelouch smirked at the screen in front of him.

"I've done it!"He said proudly. "The actions which Britannia has taken prove the emperor is absent, it seems he has truly trapped in the other round though I am concerned about what he said before, I am content simply knowing that Nunnally and Quillian are safe."

"Um...what should I be doing now?"C.C asked.

"Let's see now."Lelouch said with a smile. "Sing me a song while hopping on one foot and wearing your clothes inside out."

This caused Shirley to spit her drink out making Alice's magazine get wet much to her disgust.

"Wha? Lulu!"She said angrily. "Are you crazy, what will Jess say?!"

C.C actually begins to obey the command.

"Yes, right away, master."She replied as she began to remove her shirt.

"What? No, wait!"Lelouch protested as he stood up from his chair. "I was kidding!"

"I'm sorry!"C.C said in fright as she closed her eyes. "Please don't beat me hard again."

 _"Her mind is completely reverted."_ Lelouch thought. _"She and Rei are now only the slave girls before the power of Geass came."_

He then bend down to look at her.

"Don't you worry."Lelouch assured. "I would never do anything that harm you at all, it's the truth, I promise you."

C.C looked at her 'master' in surprise.

"Well, you always have to be careful what you say you'll never know what crazy thing might happened."Alice reminded as she took a bite on her blue iced cupcake.

Then Rei came in with Carrie wearing her pink checkered dress with brown shoes.

But Carrie wore a Japanese empress dress that had shades of purple that was mixed with dark olive green colour and at the front of the chest had two symbols that represented her family also a gold flower tiara band on her hair and holding a yellow fan in her right hand.

Lelouch smiled at her lover to see her dressed beautifully.

"You look good."He commented with a smirk.

Carrie blushed. "Thanks."

"Like a true princess."Alice said kindly.

Shirley nodded in agreement.

Himari let out a yawn as Carrie handed her fan to Rei.

"Aw looks like someone is getting sleepy."Carrie teased as she picked Himari up from the floor.

Jeremiah then calls in on a intercom.

 _"Master Lelouch."_ He said.

"Yes, Jeremiah."Lelouch answered looking at the screen. "What is it?"

* * *

A While Later...

Lelouch goes down to him and finds that Jeremiah has recovered and captured Cornelia deciding not to kill her out of respect for the Royal Family.

"I see."Lelouch responded. "You've got her out of there inside of the Sutherland's cockpit."

"Please forgive me."Jeremiah stated. "You ordered to me to destroy them all, but killing a member of the Britannian loyal family was just..."

"Forget it."Lelouch answered. "Or rather I should say, well done."

"Tell me, Lelouch."Cornelia said glaring at her half-brother. "What is it you're seeking with that accursed power?"

"What am I seeking?"Lelouch asked. "I'm seeking to save two siblings and protect a woman that I adore."

Cornelia glared at him in anger. "How dare you!"

* * *

Asahina finds Kinoshita and notices bloodstains on the Knightmare's claws.

"Kinoshita."Asahina said.

"Captain Asahina."Kinoshita greeted.

"I see."Asahina responded. "Blood stains, I'd like to know what was Zero doing."

"Well, I..."Kinoshita said nervously.

"Won't say a thing."

The two men turned around saw Rolo.

"Those are Zero's orders."Rolo reminded. "The details are top secret even General Tohdoh isn't allowed to know."

"You throw weird confident wait around for a newbie."Asahina stated.

"Value in this team is gained by confidence."Rolo commented. "And confidence is earned by the Black Knight from Zero himself."

Asahina frowned. "That's some trusting value system."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Suzaku goes back to Kallen and in another fluctuation of sanity asks for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry!"He stated.

"What the hell does that mean?!"Kallen demanded in anger.

She brutally beat Suzaku for his insanity and for torturing her.

"There's no need to apologize!"Kallen stated as she hit him in the head. "It's either right or wrong! You think you can flip on the good guy routine whenever you like? Now when I'm this pissed off! Kallen Kozuki is a soldier, not a side show!"

Suzaku drops down in pain and was bleeding from his mouth.

"I'm mostly pissed off because you're not resisting."Kallen admitted as she sat back in her seat. "There, put me to death, an inmate assaulting a Knight of the Round should be good reason enough for anyone."

"No, I won't."Suzaku replied. "Because I'm the one who did wrong."

"No, I won't."Kallen mocked coldly. "I hate you!"

* * *

Back in the Chinese Federation...

Zero holds a press conference with numerous world leaders.

On his left side was Xingke and Tianzi, while on his right side was Carrie and Kaguya.

A large screen map of world nations was behind them.

"And so by ratifying this charter it will get birth to an alliance that'll rival the Holy Britannian Empire."Zero stated. "And its name shall be... the United Federation of Nations!"

The Numerous world leader gasped at the name of the alliance.

"It's wonderful, Master Zero!"Kaguya said sweetly.

Carrie smiled in agreement.

"There are exiled regime throughout the Britannian colonies."Xianglin reported as she got off her seat. "Some have agreed to participate."

"With this move we've finally earned a just cause to launch a war of liberation."Diethard said with a smile.

"A just cause to launch a war..."Tohdoh said quietly.

"If the forthcoming operation to recapture Japan is indeed successful, then other undecided nations will join us in a chain reaction."Xingke stated.

Tianzi nodded in agreement.

"Well said Xingke."Carrie admitted with a confident smile.

"And it will succeed."Zero replied. "But we must form the U.F.N. before Britannia could act, time decides our victory or defeat, I ask only that you cooperate on the focus of our plan, I know representatives here must discuss the needs of their individual countries, but remember, what you decide will change the course of world history!"

The people cheered at his announcement.

* * *

Rei got startled at the sounds of the applause.

C.C leans on the coffee table, but accidentally clicking a TV remote, which turns the TV onto a segment with Milly on.

 _"Hi, everyone! How are you?"_ Milly said sweetly.

This caused C.C and Rei to hide from her behind a sofa.

"We're so sorry!"Rei said in fright.

 _"It's up-and-coming one-woman festival with Milly Ashford here!"_ Milly stated.

 _"Well, you're not exactly alone, you know."_ the Reporter reminded.

 _"Guess what, audience?"_ Milly asked. _"We're going to the jungle right here in the city!"_

 _"We are?"_ the Reporter asked.

 _"Animal time! That means hot topics with..."_ Milly said.

Then Zero came in with Carrie, who was moving a tray that held two silver platters.

"We've brought you some food."Lelouch said as he removed his mask. "It's only me."

He removed the silver platters revealing a homemade pizza and smores.

"They're called pizza and smores."Carrie said. "We thought you two be hungry by now."

"I really wanted you two to have some so we asked Shirley to help us out."Lelouch commented.

C.C and Rei looked at the foods in confusion.

"You guys don't remember, do you?"Carrie asked with a hint of sadness.

Lelouch took a slice of pizza. "Go ahead, try it, it's all right."

"Don't afraid, you two can eat."Carrie assured as she took a bite on a smore.

"Okay."C.C and Rei replied in unison.

C.C took a slice of pizza, while Rei took a smore.

The two immortal girls took each a bite on their meals.

But they then ate in joy since they didn't remember the taste of these foods.

"They're good, isn't it?"Lelouch asked.

"Oh yes, yes!"C.C replied while blushing. "It's very really good!"

"They're so yummy, I don't think I ever had something like this in my life!"Rei stated sweetly with her mouth covered in crumbs.

"I thought so."Carrie said kindly. "No one can resist my cooking."

"I'm glad you guys like it."Lelouch said and turns his attention on the television. "Prez, I'm not sure that's the way to start out a new career."

He puts off the TV startling C.C and Rei.

 _"That's right."_ Carrie thought sadly. _"You don't even know what this is, do you?"_

She then walked up to Lelouch and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Jess?"Lelouch asked.

"Don't worry, Lelouch."Carrie said quietly. "I forgive you for harming those geassed people."

Lelouch smiled at his lover.

C.C and Rei faces went bright red of what they saw.

* * *

In Area 11...

A bandaged Suzaku plays with Arthur when Anya takes a picture of him.

"Troubled mind?"She asked.

"Nothing but trouble."Suzaku replied. "Even though I chose it myself, decisions I made eight years back."

"Do you still place trust in him?"Anya asked quietly. "The you from eight years ago?"

"Are you asking of the choices I made were foolish?"Suzaku questioned.

"Memories that people have are always fake."Anya answered. "No point in believing in them."

"I'd have to disagree with that."Suzaku replied.

"But I know it."Anya answered. "In my case I kept diary from nine years ago, I don't remember anything from it at all and there's more I don't trust, the data I store doesn't much any memories I have."

 _"Could that be it?"_ Suzaku thought in shock. _"The emperor's Geass? But why use it on Anya?"_

"Even recent things, my memories don't match the recordings at all."Anya replied simply looking at her diary. "Like when fighting with the Chinese Federation they don't..."

While Anya tries to elaborate more, a giant spearhead suddenly comes zipping at Suzaku's head, which he effortlessly catches.

"What do people value most, sir Kururugi, the traitor?"Luciano asked with a smirk. "Are their own life, of course."

"So I see that you've returned from the Belarusian front, Sir Bradley."Suzaku said with a frown.

"It's the Knight of Ten."Anya commented quietly.

Arthur hissed at Luciano in anger.

"I see your skill at courting with the new ladies are still intact."Luciano joked. "Princess massacre wasn't enough for you?"

"Speak another untrue word of her name and you will have to face me in a duel, sir."Suzaku said coldly.

"Oh, it seems you've forgotten."Luciano warned. "I'm very well known as the genius of homicide perhaps being only a Number without any true bloodline is..."

But before they can fight, Bismarck suddenly flies in between them in his Knightmare the Galahad to stop them.

"They sent the Galahad?"Suzaku asked in shock.

"Both of you, cease your squabbling!"Bismark ordered.

"The Knight of One."Anya said quietly. "But why would they send Bismarck Waldstein here?"

"Anya, a foolish question."Bismarck replied. "Obviously the Black Knights will invade Area 11 first, Luciano! I brought the Valkyrie squadron for that here as well, I've also readied Gareths for this event now is the time for us to join our forces under the command of Prince Schneizel, so save your solo fronting for the battle field."

"I understand it well."Luciano replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say, My Lord."

He then walked away.

* * *

Down below...

Nunnally and Quillian goes to visit Kallen.

They continue to bond over their brothers.

"So Lelouch and Jess always acted like that, huh?"Kallen asked.

"Our big brother and Jess can be so stubborn at times."Nunnally said sweetly. "But actually they're really very kind."

"My brother Naoto was like that as well."Kallen commented with a bright smile.

Then Luciano came into the place.

"Oh, I'd heard we captured one of the Black Knight ace but I didn't expect to find such a lovely young girl."He said.

"I don't believe we gave you permission to enter this area, Sir Bradley."Quillian reminded firmly.

"My apologies, Your Highness."Luciano replied.

Kallen smirked. "Well, so you're the Vampire of Britannia."

"Yes."Luciano replied. "It's a shame we're not on a battle field that I could savor your blood as well."

"Pity."Kallen answered with a sarcastic smile. "So you're here to finish off the hostage?"

"Not so."Luciano replied with a threatening smile. "Hostages have only one value I care for, it seems to hold dear is a life and while alive, one can do anything he has a whim for to its body."

Gino walked up to Luciano.

"Have you no sense of pride, dear Sir Bradley?"He asked as he walked up to him. "Threatening an unarmed imprisoned woman."

"The naive child's still getting on by family rulers."Luciano complemented.

"Hmm, tell me."Gino said with a smirk. "Are you implying that it's easy to become a Knight of the Round on family recognition alone?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nina meets with Lloyd, Cecile, Anya, and Suzaku to request that the F.L.E.I.J.A. should be mounted on the Lancelot.

"Mount the F.L.E.I.J.A. onto the Lancelot?"Cecile asked in surprise.

"Well, the intention was for Suzaku to pilot the Guren but..."Lloyd suggested.

"The Guren?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

"Sorry, he's right."Cecile replied with a smile. "I got so carried away I forgot, it's just Lloyd and I...got so wrapped up in our little hobby, we..."

"Hobby?"Suzaku said in confusion.

"Rakshata's mechanisms are quite easy to tinker with."Lloyd said. "Now it's so souped up, it can't be flown, end result, you're our little Devicer again."

"Excuse me, professor Lloyd."Nina replied. "Now that you mentioned the Lancelot."

"You wouldn't mix up a strategic weapon with a tactical one, would you?"Lloyd asked with a smirk.

"I have thought it through."Nina answered. "Any matter caught within the primary area of effect field will be annihilated by the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s rapid sphere collapse."

"Hold on."Cecile protested. "You want Suzaku to fire a weapon like that?"

"He'd kill his own people."Anya reminded. "A massacre."

"Suzaku, you don't consider yourself an Eleven anymore, right?"Nina asked. "That's why I want to entrust the F.L.E.I.J.A. to you."

Suzaku wasn't sure about this.

"You give me that burden?"He asked quietly.

"You were Princess Euphemia's knight, so naturally."Nina stated.

"Hmm, Nina, darling."Lloyd said with a smile. "A fine quandary might just kill Suzaku and take you along as well."

A sad look grew on Nina's face.

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

Zero makes plans with Diethard over broadcasting the new invasion.

 _"Yes, we've finished preparations for a worldwide broadcast."_ Diethard reported. _"Li Xingke and General Tohdoh are in the waiting area, right."_

"Very good."Lelouch replied. "After I meet with the Indian and Guinean members, expect me and Carrie at the assembly."

He then ended the call.

"Well that's our que."Carrie said as she finished pouring cherry soda on cups for C.C and Rei to drink. "Do not leave this room."

"Okay."C.C answered with a smile. "And so, later."

"Later?"Lelouch and Carrie asked in confusion.

Rei giggled. "She means see you later."

"We'll be off then."Lelouch as he placed his mask on and Carrie followed him out.

* * *

"Regarding the union of the nations charter, I will leave explanation of it to Representative of the Supreme Council Kaguya Sumeragi."Tianzi said looking at her book and then sighed.

"Are you all right?"Xingke asked with a smile. "We could always..."

"No! I already got the..."Tianzi replied.

"You're the empress."Xianglin reminded. "We know you can."

* * *

As Tianzi makes plans with her nation, the Black Knights begin to have a party, where Tamaki gets inebriated and everyone wonders where C.C and Rei were.

"Good thing we followed Zero, isn't it, buddy?"Tamaki laughed.

"I'm sure is."Asahina said awkwardly.

"By the way, where's C.C and Rei?"Minami asked.

"I heard that she was still feeling ill."Sugiyama replied.

"Morning sickness, huh?"Tamaki asked. "Congrats to Papa Zero!"

Alice looks at Shirley, who was holding Himari and they both let out awkward chuckles.

"Tamaki-san, maybe you had a little too much."Futaba said.

Tamaki let out a mad laugh. "Bring on the good stuff!"

Tohdoh had makeup put on him by Chiba much to his chagrin.

"A soldier wearing makeup is disgraceful."He said with a frown.

"I have to make you look good."Chiba replied blushing a little. "Um, sir after this... current situation is over, I'd like to propose a request to Kyoshiro Tohdoh."

Ohgi then arrived into the room.

"Great."Minami said. "You're finally here."

"Is this any time to be running late again?"Sugiyama questioned.

"I know."Ohgi said. "Sorry guys."

"Ohgi, did you oversleep again?"Tohdoh asked as he walked up to him.

"Too slow."Chiba mumbled.

"Sorry I'm late."Ohgi replied with a small smile. "But the truth is..."

"We're all here."Diethard answered with a smirk and placed his hand on Ohgi's shoulder. "Let's go, it's a day to change all of the history books, right?"

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

Rivalz sat alone in the Student Council room, wondering where Lelouch and Rolo were.

A UFN helicopter and Milly's TV station report on the even.

 _"We're coming live to you right over Horai island where the ratification ceremony for the united states charter is about to begin."_ The Announcer stated.

"To help viewers understand this development, the ceremony of ratification of this new charter will create federation of nations that will rival our own empire."Milly reported. "As parts of the now dissipating E.U. are joining as well, it will have a great unified power. Included from the E.U are Poland, Italy..."

"Can't soldiers like Suzaku, no blame at all, why can't I contact to Rolo or Lelouch not even Shirley?"Rivalz asked worriedly.

 _"The Black Knights have convinced all of these representative nations to participate."_ Milly said. _"Therefore, the leader behind this must be Zero in short, the U.F.N. will most likely be an enemy to Britannia, military forces are deployed in Kyushu, Chugoku and Hokuriku."_

* * *

The members clapped at Carrie, Kaguya, Tianzi, and 47 total nations, who became members of the UFN.

 _"As everyone watching this broadcast has witnessed, all 47 nations have just ratified the united states charter, please stay tuned."_ the Announcer commented.

* * *

Guilford was walking in the hallway.

 _"Lord Guilford, we've finished preparations for your troops review."_ A Soldier stated.

"Very good."Guilford replied. "On my way. Yes? Don't worry, if it's about the troop review I under..."

 _"Lord Guilford."_ Jeremiah answered.

"Orange boy?"Guilford asked in shock.

* * *

Schneizel and his men also watch the broadcast with Nunnnally and Quillian.

"They're forming a union of nations, just as you said."Kanon said.

"But the military of each country will never be able to work together."Bismarck reminded.

"They'll just be an unruly mob."Alicia said simply.

"No."Schneizel replied. "There is an option."

Quillian looked in sadness to see his sister in TV between Kaguya and Tianzi.

 _"...this charter and those of international accords this article takes precedence."_ the Announcer commented.

 _"Finally, article 17 of the united states charter, all ratifying nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever."_ Carrie stated with a gentle smile.

"Abandon military power...?"Suzaku said in surprise of Jess's statement.

"Are they mad?"Alicia asked.

 _"Jess you really are one of them..."_ Nunnally thought in sadness.

* * *

Back in the Chinese Federation...

"To guarantee the security of member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any one country."Kaguya said. "They have contracted it to the Black Knights."

"We hereby accept."Zero stated. "Our acceptance also allows us for U.F.N. funding and personnel involvement in return, we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to oppose any external foe!"

Alice stood in Zero's side wearing her Black Knight uniform.

Words started to appear in the screen showing the positions of everyone important in the Black Knights.

CEO: Zero

Knight of Zero: Carrie Tokugawa

Second in Command of the Zero Squad: Alice Jiang

Commander in Chief: Li Xingke

Deputy Commander: Ohgi Kaname

Chief of Staff: Zhou Xianglin

Chief of Information and Media: Diethard Reid

Chief of Science: Rakshata Chawda

Captain of a Special Division: Kento Sugiyama

1st Squad Leader: Shōgo Asahina

"Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of disparate nations."Tianzi admitted. "The U.F.N shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council."

The young empress then closed her book.

"And with that I shall put forth the first motion."Carrie stated. "Japan has been held by unjust foreign power and the U.S.J. have asked for our help to free them from this occupation, I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once, all those in favour, please stand up."

All the members stood up in agreement.

Carrie smiled in pride and then turned around as the screen showed her.

"And so with overwhelming majorities under U.F.N. resolution number 1, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan."She commented.

"So be it."Zero replied. "Under U.F.N resolution number 1, our first operational objective shall be..."

He placed his hand up and then pointed to a direction in the sea.

"Japan!"Zero finished.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"Alice and the Black Knights cheered in excitement.

"Our Japan."Tohdoh commented. "And now we shall take it back!"

Rakshata smiled. "We might rescue Kallen also."

"Yeah, we'll do that."Ohgi replied.

But just as the Black Knights were about to depart, the broadcast suddenly fizzles and Charles appears on the screen!

 _"Hear me, Zero."_ He stated with a smirk.

Behind his mask, Lelouch's eyes widen in shock. "What?"

Carrie gasped in disbelief and horror of who she saw in the screen.

* * *

Everyone saw Charles in the screen.

Schneizel stood up from his throne.

"The Emperor?"Suzaku said in surprise.

Luciano smirked. "Well, look who's back."

"Was this fake disappearance you're doing, father? A charade?"Schneizel demanded in shock.

* * *

Alice and the Black Knights were shocked to see him.

"Switch to the auxiliary line!"Diethard ordered. "Cut the link, damn it!"

 _"We can't."_ A Member replied.

 _"Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me?"_ Charles questioned.

 _"Impossible! He's still alive?"_ Zero thought in fear.

 _"However, it matters not."_ Charles replied. _"This charter you made is a child's note, the E.U, once a third of the world, is now dead, you've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt, the situation is very simple and clear for in the end whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world, very well, have at me, Zero, I'm ready, so will you win it all now, Zero, or will you lose everything! Time to learn the gambles of war, all hail Britannia!"_

 _"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!"_ the Britannian Soldiers chanted. " _All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!"_

"Long live Japan!"Carrie stated putting up her family sword.

"Long live Japan!"Tohdoh replied putting his fist up making Alice and the rest of the Black Knights do the same.

* * *

"All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!"the Britannian Soldiers chanted. "All hail Britannia!"

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Long live Japan! Long live Japan!"the Black Knights chanted. "Long live Japan! Long live..."

* * *

Zero and Carrie went back to their room, where Shirley, Himari and the two immortal girls were.

"What happened to you guys, mistress?"Rei asked. "It looks you and master seen a ghost..."

"The emperor is still alive..."Carrie stated weakly as she looked down on the floor.

"I heard the news."Shirley replied quietly.

"Um, excuse me."C.C greeted. "Welcome back."

 _"This isn't good."_ Lelouch thought in panic. _"Not good at all, we have to rescue Nunnally and Quillian at once! Maybe I could use Cornelia some way. No. The hostage plea would have no effect on him perhaps use Jeremiah, Alice or Rolo, no, I can't! And Geass won't work on him, should I reveal to the world that Zero is Lelouch? No! If the Black Knights found out their leader were an enemy prince, I'd lose that too and rescuing Nunnally and Quillian is useless if there's no country that will accept us, damn it! What should I do?"_

"Um, master, we kept these last pieces so you and lady could have it."Rei said holding the plate. "You left without having breakfast and must be hungry, so please, if you..."

"No, forget it."Carrie answered sadly. "We'll end up bleeding in a gamble battle."

Her last sentence left an awful taste on her mouth.

"Bleeding feels even better when it's cold."C.C admitted. "It feels warm on your outside, it stings a bit, but only on the outside and that's always better than hurt on your inside, it's just... any kind of warmth helps make you try to keep going."

"And the hurt on the inside, how's it healed?"Lelouch asked.

"You just think of...some friends."Rei replied kindly. "I've never actually had one not like families, that always comes and goes, I mean, someone special who stands beside you at least, I guess that's what I've heard that friends do."

Carrie looked at them in surprise having no idea what to say.

"Yes, they do..."Lelouch said quietly.

"A friend will stand by your side, right?"C.C asked.

"Exactly right."Shirley giggled. "A friend is always there."

Himari smiled in agreement.

Carrie looks at Lelouch with a unsure look on her face.

But then Lelouch decided to call his former friend and now his worst enemy.

 _"I'm here."_

"It's Lelouch."Lelouch said.

 _"I know."_ Suzaku replied.

"So, have you seen the news?"Lelouch asked.

 _"About Area 11 becoming a battle field again?"_ Suzaku asked. _"Yes."_

"The Tokyo settlement."Lelouch commented. "It'll be in danger."

 _"Depends on your decisions."_ Suzaku admitted. _"Lelouch, are you Zero?"_

"Yes, I am."Lelouch answered in defeat. "I am Zero."

Suzaku growled at his response.

 _"Now tell me why an enemy of Britannia is calling."_ He demanded angrily.

"Help me! Please save Nunnally and Quillian."Lelouch begged. "The emperor has been using them as hostages to try lure me into his trap, don't you see? That's why I've had to operate in secret with Jess, please Suzaku, you're the only person I can turn to now."

 _"How dare you?"_ Suzaku replied coldly. _"You think that request means anything to me?"_

"No, I don't, but I need your help."Lelouch stated. "I need it now!"

 _"Always so selfish."_ Suzaku responded.

"Yes."Lelouch replied. "You're all I have, your the only friend we can turn to, Suzaku! Protect them, it's Nunnally and Quillian, my heart's begging!"

 _"Very well then."_ Suzaku answered. _"However, one condition, I will protect Nunnally and Quillian, but you must come to Area 11 by yourself where they are, the place will be the Kururugi Shrine, the two of us meet there, alone."_

Lelouch then ended the call, Carrie was leaning against the wall with her head down.

The camera reveals her eyes were in tears.

 _"Suza...please protect Nunna and especially Quil, his the only related sibling, I have left..."_ Carrie thought in heart break.

* * *

 **Oh dear...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**

 **(Voice Actress of Jessica(Carrie) is Maggie Flecknoe and Quillian's Voice Actor is Brina Palencia)**


	55. The Taste of Humiliation

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 54:** **The Taste of Humiliation**

 _The world continues moving on._

 _Thanks to miracles which Zero has performed._

 _The world is being reborn._

 _Thanks to actions which Zero has taken._

 _Yes._

 _The world is moving to the next stage as it should._

 _Against conflicting emotions Zero must carry on._

 _For the hands which mark time cannot be stopped._

* * *

Guilford comes to a warehouse, where he was supposed to meet Jeremiah and discuss Cornelia's situation with him.

"I came alone as I promised."He said. "Now what's the meaning of this, Jeremiah? If you have information on Princess Cornelia's whereabouts then why do you need to tell it only to me in secret?"

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

At that time, the battle for the Tokyo Settlement began at the shore of Area 11, however, instead of being there, Lelouch was seen walking through a ghetto.

Unknown to him, Jessica was secretly following him while wearing her school uniform.

 _"The Black Knights are approaching the Kagoshima coast."_ A reporter said. _"But rest assured there's no need to worry under the command of Lord Waldstein, the Knight of One, we Britannian shall..."_

Then the radio went off.

* * *

In the Sky...

Xingke was riding on the Shen Hu.

"The enemy has fallen for our plan."He stated. "They'll be short handed in the south so dispatch our landing forces to shore."

* * *

Inside the Galahad...

 _"Enemy headed for Yamaguchi."_

 _"Garcia team, wiped out!"_

 _"Damn the Black Knights! How did they amass this strength?"_

 _"We thought we could hold our territorial defense line, but after what Xingke did to us in the battle of the East China sea..."_

"All right, don't panic."Bismarck replied. "As long as we are able to defend Area 11, all the imperial armies led by Prince Odysseus and the other royal family members can rush into the U.F.N. territories, the remaining Knights of the Round are deployed on the front line as well."

* * *

In the Chinese Federation...

"Or to put it another way, if Japan is liberated, the other colony areas of Britannia will spring into action one after another which will redefine the map of the world."Kaguya commented.

* * *

In the Galahad...

"In summation..."Bismarck said.

* * *

"It's the decisive battle!"Kaguya finished.

* * *

Lelouch arrived at the steps of the Kururugi Shrine.

 _"Has it really been eight years?"_ He thought. _"Eight years since Nunnally, Jess and I were left on our own at Kururugi shrine and there..."_

Lelouch remembered that the first he met Suzaku was not a friendly greeting.

 _"How do you like that, you stupid Brit!"_ Suzaku said.

 _"That was where we first met Suzaku."_ Lelouch thought.

 _"I don't need a reason to save when I wanna save or do what I wanna do!"_ Suzaku stated angrily.

 _"You always were stubborn."_ Lelouch thought. _"But of course that was the reason."_

He then climbs the stairs and finds Suzaku there glaring murderously at him.

 _"The reason you became the first and only real friend I ever had and that's why."_ Lelouch thought. _"Why I think I'll take a chance on you, Suzaku, if you can accept me and perhaps..."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Luciano handily kills several of the Black Knights with his Knightmare known as the Percival.

"This will hardly do for me."He admitted smugly. "Why such meager offerings."

Then the Alpha fired at the Percival.

 _"Hey Luciano, why don't you pick some one your own size?!"_ Alice demanded.

"Aw, if it's isn't little Alice, who came to die."Luciano joked with a smirk.

The Percival and the Alpha started fighting each other.

* * *

In the Shen Hu...

 _"Our left wing is crumbling, Master Xingke."_ Xianglin reported. _"It's one Knighmare with unique breakthrough power."_

"Dispatch Indira's team for support."Xingke replied. "Have left wing teams fall back at one, decoy and isolate enemy unit."

 _"Roger."_ Xianglin answered.

* * *

"As far as I'm aware, Prince Schneizel ought be staying in Tokyo."Kaguya said worriedly.

* * *

"There's nothing to fear."Schneizel stated. "The Knight of One, the strongest in the empire, is in Kyushu, if we can just ride this out and remain anchored in Tokyo, this will only look like minor trouble to foreign countries."

"Yes, Your Highness."A Soldier obeyed.

Nunnally sighed in apprehension, while Quillian had a unsure look on his face.

"It'll be all right, Nunnally and Quillian."Schneizel said. "I expect this war will be over soon, I have a knack for reading these situations."

Quillian secretly gives him a suspicious look since he didn't trust his older brother.

* * *

In the Kururugi Shrine...

"You came alone?"Suzaku asked.

"I promised I would."Lelouch reminded.

"You have a lot nerve coming here."Suzaku commented.

"According to this particular situation there were 31 routes I could take."Lelouch said. "Especially with Britannia being so loose with the routes relating to the royal family."

"That's not what I meant, Lelouch."Suzaku replied coldly. "Showing your face in front of me, that's what took nerves, not your own daring. But you promised? I have no reason to believe any of your promises at this point."

"Then explain to me!"Lelouch demanded. "Why did you come here alone as well? After what you did."

"You wanna know?"Suzaku asked. "I'm fed up with lying, I've had to lie to Nunnally and Quillian just the way you have that's the worst thing."

He turned away.

Lelouch looked at him in sadness.

"Some friend you were."Suzaku said cruelly. "You've been betraying me all along not just me, either, but everyone on the student council, too and even Nunnally and Quillian."

He then showed the pin that Euphemia gave him.

"And don't forget Euphie!"Suzaku reminded angrily.

Lelouch looked away at the mention of his beloved sister.

Jessica was on a tree watching their conversation with a frown.

* * *

Tohdoh, Chiba, and Asahina were in the Ikaruga which was in underwater.

"Are you sure about this, Tohdoh?"Asahina asked. "We just wait here?"

"We still haven't received a word from Zero or Carrie."Tohdoh reminded.

"But now that the Knights of the Round have joined the battle."Chiba said. "Even general commander Xingke is no match."

"Have faith in Zero."Tohdoh stated.

"How can we?"Asahina questioned. "After he brought Orange and a female Knight of the Round with that Rolo person into our ranks without conferring with us first."

"Don't you feel that he's keeping too many secrets from us?"Chiba asked.

"Like when he took Kinoshita on that secret mission?"Asahina reminded.

"We need Zero's abilities now more than ever for Carrie's sake."Tohdoh replied. "Haven't we already discuss this many times with Ohgi as well as the others?"

"So what if Japan is liberated?"Asahina asked.

"Right, what happens then?"Chiba asked.

Tohdoh didn't reply as the elevator opened showing Rakshata only in the room.

"Rakshata, where are Ohgi and Diethard?"He asked.

"Dunno."Rakshata replied simply.

* * *

In Another Room...

It was revealed that Diethard recovered Ohgi and Villetta after they fell into the river, and has bound the latter to threaten the former.

"All right."Ohgi said. "Just what are you trying to achieve by threatening me, Diethard?"

"Threatening you?"Diethard asked. "Oh, no, I'm simply asking you to continue working as a member of the Black Knights as you have been."

"What do you mean by that?"Ohgi questioned.

"Look, I'm only saying that I don't want you to be any trouble to Zero."Diethard stated. "That's all."

"Why?"Ohgi asked. "There are plenty of people who can replace me."

"You're valuable for the simple reason that you're a man of ordinary character."Diethard admitted.

"Huh?"Ohgi asked in surprise.

"Organizations need more than brilliant leadership and star players in order to succeed."Diethard stated.

* * *

In Zero's Room...

Shirley was looking after Himari, while C.C and Rei were doing their hairs.

But Shirley was secretly getting worried of Lelouch and Jessica.

 _"Jess, please be careful, I can't bare to lose a good friend like you."_ She thought worriedly and looked at Himari. _"And Himari will need both her parents to be there for her..."_

* * *

In the Kururugi Shrine...

"I need to know."Suzaku asked while holding the pin. "Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest."

"Yes."Lelouch lied.

"You caused her to massacre the Japanese?"Suzaku asked.

"I ordered her to do it."Lelouch answered.

"Why would you use your Geass like that? Answer me!"Suzaku demanded.

"To motivate the Japanese people."Lelouch replied sadly. "If the specially administrated zone of Japan had been established, the Black Knights would've collapsed."

"And Jess killing her?"Suzaku asked.

"Also my fault."Lelouch admitted.

Jessica gasped quietly.

 _"Lelouch, why are you lying and accepting the things I done was your fault?"_ She thought in pain. _"If I noticed your Geass activated, I would have saved Euphie, but instead..."_

"You aren't even a human, you know that?"Suzaku asked with tears in his eyes. "Jess and Euphie were both of them nothing more than pawns for your ambitions?"

"Yes, that's right."Lelouch lied sadly. "So all the sin is mine alone to shoulder, my little sister and brother had nothing to do with it."

"Why, you coward!"Suzaku said angrily. "How could you use Nunnally and Quillian like that?"

"Suzaku, I'm sorry."Lelouch admitted as he got down on his knees.

* * *

 _"And he always played Santa Claus for me."_ Nunnally said sweetly. _"Big brother would dress up like him and even stuff pillows under his shirt."_

 _"Despite what she has done, Jess really has a pure innocent heart, I'm happy to have her as a sister."_ Quillian said kindly.

 _"The face of the kind older brother and the mask of Zero...which is the real Lelouch?"_ Kallen thought. _"And Jess is..."_

Then Gino came by holding a book.

"Huh? He isn't here either?"He asked. "By any chance, have you seen Suzaku?"

"No, I doubt he'd come here."Kallen replied.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Send Hong's unit into the right wing and get ready for the second charge."Xingke ordered.

The Shen Hu clashes with the Galahad, who entered into the battle.

"You're the commander, are you not, sir?"Bismarck asked with a smirk.

"Came to crash the head of the snake, have you?"Xingke questioned. "It's a basic tactic."

"Behold Excalibur!"Bismarck stated. "The holy sword bestowed upon me by His Majesty himself!"

In response, Bismarck takes out the Galahad's sword, the Excalibur and absorbs the blast before sending it directly into four of his own helicopters, then began taking down thousands of troops.

* * *

Back at the Kururugi Shrine...

"For the first time in my life, I'm bowing down to another person."Lelouch stated. "Shame and honour mean nothing to me, all I want is this, my Geass be damned! Just please, you have to save Nunnally and Quillian, I beg of..."

Suzaku loses more sanity and tries to kill Lelouch by stomping on his head and sending it into the ground bruising the left side of his face.

Jessica watched in horror what she was seeing.

"After everything you've done, you really think this is efficient?"Suzaku questioned. "You believe that some bowing and begging is enough to get me to forgive you?"

"No, of course I don't."Lelouch replied weakly. "But it's all I've got, I have nothing else left to offer and you're the only person in the world who could save my siblings now."

"So you believe that I'll just ignore the past and forgive you?"Suzaku demanded angrily. "That everyone is going to forgive you? The people you've tricked, the people who died thanks to you and what about Euphie? You wanna apologize? Then bring Euphie back to life, right now! I wanna see you save the world with all your malice, right now! You're Zero, the miracle worker, aren't you?"

Jessica gritted her teeth in anger and took out her father's pocket knife that belonged to Hajime before the incident.

She felt she need to kill Suzaku for blaming everything Lelouch instead of her.

But instead, Jessica continued watching the scene.

"I've performed no miracles."Lelouch stated. "It's all been calculation and stage production, the mask they call Zero is a symbol just the device so let's me tell lies."

 _"Wrong, Zero's mask is a symbol of hope and rallying people to stand up to those that are doing wrong..."_ Jessica thought.

"A device?"Suzaku questioned. "You really expect me to buy that excuse, do you? If you are going to tell a lie, then keep it up to the very end."

He grabbed Lelouch by the collar.

"I can't go back to the past, it's not a choice."Lelouch admitted weakly. "You know I can't undo that's already been done!"

"Lelouch, you will answer me!"Suzaku demanded as he threw him on the floor. "Why did you use your Geass on me to make me wanna live? Why!"

"The Geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions."Suzaku said coldly. "Why would you put such a curse on me?"

"I only did it because I wanted to survive."Lelouch lied.

 _"Suzaku..."_ Jessica thought in anger. _"He did it because he didn't want to lose you, the first friend he ever had, you stubborn idiot!"_

"Then why did you save me when I was accursed Princess Clovis's murder?"Suzaku questioned.

"I wanted to make the Japanese trust me that's all."Lelouch answered.

"Why did you save the student council members from the hotel jacking?"Suzaku asked.

"Because I thought it presented ideal opportunity for the Black Knight's debut."Lelouch said quietly.

 _"He wanted to save his friends, he lost his own mother like I lost my family because of that monster!"_ Jessica thought and glared at Suzaku. _"But you didn't care..."_

She activated her pocket knife planning not to wait any longer.

Suzaku notices that Lelouch was looking away in sorrow and he comes to the realization that Lelouch is lying as it was the exact same look that Genbu made before he died.

 _"The look in his eyes."_ He thought. _"I know that look, the look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie that's why I joined the Britannian army for redemption so that the tragedy wouldn't repeat itself."_

Suzaku turns his attention to Lelouch.

"You're lying, aren't you?"He asked grimly. "Lelouch, there's only one way to redeem yourself for those lies turn your false fits into the truth."

"Huh?"Lelouch asked in confusion.

Jessica's eyes widen in surprise.

"You told the world a lie when you proclaim that you're a knight for justice."Suzaku said. "Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight of justice? Then you'll have to keep the lie going to the very end."

"But how? How could I do that?"Lelouch asked.

"By putting an end to this war."Suzaku replied bending down. "You are Zero this job, only Zero can do it, it's within your power, bring peace and happiness to the world, if you and Jess do that, I'll save Nunnally and Quillian."

Jessica smiles as tears of joy fell down her face as she places her pocket knife away.

Suzaku offered his hand to Lelouch.

"You will? You'll save them?"Lelouch whispered.

"But we'll work together."Suzaku admitted. "One more time for their sakes."

"Suzaku!"

Suzaku and Lelouch turned around and saw Jessica.

"Jess?"Lelouch said in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"Suzaku asked with a hint of shock.

Jessica wasted no time and rushed to hug Suzaku in joy and relief.

"Thank you, Suzaku!"She cried with a weak smile. "You do understand!"

"Wait, you heard everything we said?"Suzaku asked.

Jessica nodded with tears in her eyes as Lelouch stood up.

"Yeah, but I was beginning to lose hope."She admitted.

"I'm grateful."Lelouch said with a smile. "The three of us together, we can accomplish anything."

"Yeah..."Jessica said with a small smile as she dried her tears. "And we will make sure nothing like this ever happens again in future."

But just they were about to depart, a bullet was fired beneath their feet.

"What the...?"Suzaku said in shock.

Several Britannian soldiers arrive including Kanon and the Glaston Knights.

"Hold it right there, Zero and Carrie!"

"We've already uncovered your true identities."

Jessica gasped in disbelief as soldiers surrounded Suzaku.

"Are you all right, Sir Kururugi?"

"Please step back."

Soldiers grab a hold of Lelouch and Jessica.

"Suzaku, you..."Jessica said in tears as an angry look grew on her face. "You set Lelouch up from the start, so I can come out of the opening!"

"No, wait!"Suzaku protested. "Jess, I didn't-"

"You've done a great deed here, Sir Kururugi."Kanon said with a smile as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Excellent work, you've managed to bring this war to an end."

"I see."Lelouch said coldly. "You planned to sell me and Jess out again! You betrayed us, Suzaku, you betrayed us!"

His screamed echoed in the Shrine.

* * *

Gino shows Kallen the book, which was a photo book containing numerous pictures of the Student Council that Suzaku hid in a locker at Ashford Academy.

"It's because Suzaku has been acting so weird lately."Gino said with a smile. "I thought this might help to take his mind off things for a while."

"This was in the Student Council room?"Kallen asked.

"Yeah."Gino replied. "I found it hidden deep in a locker like it was something valuable there are a few photos missing here and there, though, ones of you, too, but I suppose he couldn't leave evidence that shows him palling around with a terrorist yet, everyone appears...well..."

Most of the pictures showed Jessica spending time with Suzaku and Lelouch.

 _"That's right."_ Kallen thought. _"He..."_

"He can look like that, too, huh?"Gino asked. "I've never seen Suzaku smile like that, he's so happy."

"Good for him."Kallen admitted coldly.

"Hey, look."Gino said as he closed his book.

"What?"Kallen asked.

"I understand that you're a Britannian-Eleven half-breed, right?"Gino asked. "If you chose the name Stadtfeld instead of Kozuki, you could very well have a good life, couldn't you? Even become one of the Knights of the Round if you have such ambitions."

"Is this going somewhere?"Kallen questioned.

Gino closed his eyes and smiled. "What I mean is wouldn't you like to come back over to our side, Kallen?"

* * *

Luciano notices a giant Britannian aircraft was about to go down.

"Sir Bradley, please stop!"a Soldier begged.

Instead of rescuing them, the Percival decides to use his grappling hooks to propel the downed ship directly at the control base."

"Oh, backup, you've taken so many hits, you're only going to crash anyway."Luciano said. "So in light of that, I, Luciano will use your plight to our advantage and settle this in one blow."

The Shen Hu fights with the Galahad.

"Where do you think you're going?"Bismarck questioned.

"Good from this position!"Xingke said angrily.

"Nicely done."Bismarck said. "Good form, you parried my sword thrust and swiftly attacked in the followed through, you the one named Xingke, the rumours of your prowess are evidentially true."

Xingke breaks free and destroys the ship with Shen Hu before it can make impact, but not before Bismarck injures him in the head, forcing Xianglin to take command.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"General commander Xingke appears to be wounded."Minase reported. "Da Long Dan, withdrawing. Chief staff Zhou Xianglin now assuming operational command."

 _"Zero, Carrie what's taking so long?"_ Tohdoh thought. _"Unless..."_

* * *

Later that Evening..

Lelouch was shoved into a small makeshift compound by Guilford.

"I can't believe Zero's identity is that of a student."Guilford commented with a frown.

 _"Guilford!"_ Lelouch thought angrily.

 _"How sad, Zero, killer of royalty."_ Schneizel said. _"It's tragic that it would turn out to be you, my own younger brother."_

"Your brother..."Lelouch said coldly.

"However Lelouch, I'm willing to intercede with His Majesty on your behalf."Schneizel stated. "You realize of course that you can't simply be excused for the crimes you've committed but your life may yet be spared."

"So you think you can take pity on me!"Lelouch growled.

Schneizel smirked at him.

* * *

In the Kururugi Shrine...

Jessica's hands were hand cuffed and soldiers were pointing guns at her.

"You mean..."Suzaku said in shock.

"Yes."Kanon replied. "This was all done under orders from Prince Schneizel, he figured that following you will ultimately lead us to Zero, you see? His Highness was well aware of the fact that you and Zero shared an unusual relationship like Carrie Tokugawa.""

Jessica glared angrily at Suzaku no longer trusting him.

"I hate you."She said coldly.

Suzaku looks at her in sadness.

* * *

In the Makeshift...

 _"Lelouch, even now I do still consider myself your brother, I carry no grudge."_ Schneizel said. _"Can you believe me when I say this?"_

"And why should I?"Lelouch questioned.

 _"You should trust your brother."_ Schneizel commented.

"I would love to be able to, brother."Lelouch stated. "Unfortunately I'm done with trusting anyone or anything because friendship only leads to betrayal."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Lord Guilford."_

 _"Identify yourself! You're not Orange..."Guilford said angrily holding out a gun._

 _He couldn't see Lelouch, who was in the dark._

 _"Wait, I just have a request to ask of you."Lelouch said as he activated his Geass._

 _"Yes, all right, then."Guilford obeyed. "What is it you want me to do for you?"_

 _"Oh, it's quite simple, really."Lelouch replied. "Whenever you see me assume this pose, you will recognize and acknowledge me as Princess Cornelia and then..._

* * *

Guilford began to see Corneila.

"Princess Cornelia, is that you?"He asked.

 _"Guilford, my knight."_ Cornelia begged. _"It is I, you must rescue me!"_

"Yes, Your Highness!"Guilford answered.

Guilford immediately begins attacking the Glaston Knights in an attempt to rescue "Cornelia".

"Very good, Guilford."Lelouch stated with a smirk. "I'm pleased that you noticed it."

"Stop it, Lord Guilford. What are you doing?"Claudio demanded.

"Have you gone mad? How dare you hold your captive like that?"Guilford said angrily.

Jessica took this as her chance and she quickly kicked down the soldiers making her cuffs break free from one of the bullets.

"Princess, we need to withdraw for now!"Guilford stated.

Lelouch and Jessica goes on Guilford's Knightmare as it takes off.

"Lelouch, Jess, no!"Suzaku begged.

 _"I bid you farewell."_ Lelouch thought coldly. _"My first and last friend."_

"Lelouch, Jess, come back!"Suzaku shouted.

Jessica only sent him a stone hearted glare as she and Lelouch flew away in Guilford's Knightmare.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Lloyd, I can't believe it."Cecile said in shock. "Lord Guilford has turned into a traitor."

"Is it true? We're just standing by?"Nina asked as she ran up to them.

"Prince Schneizel ordered us to so we are complying."Lloyd replied.

"I had heard that Carrie made an appearance but..."Nina said.

"We haven't been told anything yet."Cecile admitted. "But something critical was disclosed is my suspicion."

* * *

Suzaku was taken into a room by Kanon and Schneizel, where it was shown that their stalking of Suzaku went as far as to record audio of Suzaku and Lelouch's entire conversation, especially the Geass part.

"Sir Kururugi, would you happen to know the reason why Lord Guilford would suddenly betray us like this?"Schneizel asked. "As well as why you behave the way you did on Kamine island that time?"

"Shouldn't we be pursuing Zero and Carrie right now, sir?"Suzaku suggested.

"There's some important information we need before we can pursue them."Kanon commented. "Information that only you know, Sir Kururugi."

* * *

Charles was in a room with a bunch of men, in front of a computer where dots labeled "Geass" appear.

The soldiers reported the situation to him.

"Wired C response, confirmed."

"Synchronization, achieved."

"Ragnarok backup, reinitializing."

Charles smiles devilishly at the results.

* * *

Lelouch was in his Zero Costume again while on the Shinkirō.

"Guilford, we'll proceed on course to the Tokyo settlement."He stated.

 _"Yes, Your Highness."_ Guilford replied.

* * *

In the Private Room...

"Suzaku Kururugi, who are you? A Japanese? An honorary Britannian? A Knight of Seven?"Schneizel asked. "Or are you the son of prime minister? The son of Genbu Kururugi? Lelouch and Jessica's friend? Euphemia's knight? Unless you tell us right now what we need to know they're going to be more unnecessary casualties and destructions before it's over just how long...how long will you allow this sad chain of events to continue?"

Suzaku didn't say a word.

* * *

Zero and Guilford arrive at the Tokyo Settlement by nightfall, where numerous Sutherlands are positioned to destroy him with far sturdier walls.

They try to shoot Zero out of the sky, but Zero, declaring that he was pretending to be a student for a reason activates the Gefjun Disturbers he set along the train lines.

This cause the entire city to suddenly lose power including the Sutherlands and Milly's news station.

With all tasks at hand completed, Zero gives Tohdoh a signal.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

 _"All tasks at hand have been cleared."_ Zero said. _"Tohdoh!"_

"Acknowledged!"Tohdoh ordered. "Now commencing Seventh Operation!"

"Raise the Ikaruga!"Minami stated.

"Ikaruga surfacing!"Hinata said.

"All fleet units, surface at will."Minase commented.

* * *

"Ohgi, right now, you realize..."Diethard started.

"Yes, I'm aware!"Ohgi replied.

Just then as Ohgi and Diethard return to their station, the Ikaruga rises from the surface and assaults from the bay in the area away.

* * *

"The main fleet will stay on course through Tokyo Bay, break through into the Tokyo settlement and rendezvous with Zero and Carrie!"Tohdoh ordered.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

Carrie wore her purple rebellion dress again and powered up her Knightmare with her key.

"All Black Knights, battle stations!"She stated.

* * *

"All right, let's do this!"Tamaki said with a confident smile.

* * *

"This battle..."Asahina said.

* * *

"... will be ours!"Chiba finished.

* * *

In the Sutherland Sieg...

"Now I shall prove my royalty for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally also little Himari!"Jeremiah stated.

* * *

In the Alpha...

Alice smirked. "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

In the Sky...

The Percival was with the Gareth.

"What? The Black Knights are in Tokyo Bay?"Bismarck asked.

"Lord Waldstein, I request that you dispatch me and my Savage Valkyrie squadron."Luciano replied.

"You mean, to the Tokyo settlement?"Bismarck asked. "Do you really want to burnish your record that badly?"

"No."Luciano replied. "I merely take uncommon pleasure in destroying them."

* * *

Rolo was shown leading a group of disguised soldiers into the compound to retrieve Nunnally and Quillian.

 _"Rolo, how are things on your end?"_ Lelouch asked.

"Fine."Rolo replied. "We're beginning the operation right now, we'll make our way to Nunnally first thing."

 _"Good."_ Lelouch said. _"I'm counting on you, Rolo."_

* * *

In the Shinkirō...

 _"That's right, I was grossly mistaken."_ Lelouch thought with tears in his eyes. _"I was wrong to think that I could depend on sympathy, cold and callous, that's the prescription unless I keep myself perfectly in this frame of mind, I won't be able to take Nunnally and Quillian back!"_

* * *

In a Dark Room...

Quillian was busy preparing the Blue Hawk by adding a few parts on it.

He had goggles as he contacted the metal parts together behind the Knightmare's back.

 _"Don't worry, Lelouch, Jess..."_ Quillian thought as he dried the sweat in his forehead. _"...me and Nunna are_ _going to make it, I promise!"_

* * *

In the Avalon...

 _"Lelouch, I thought something strange have been going on ever since our brother Clovis was killed."_ Schneizel thought. _"How'll I understand? I understand everything, but now...I'm the one who controlling the game."_

A evil smile grew on his face.

* * *

Kanon was talking with Suzaku.

"That's right, Suzaku."Kanon replied. "If you had only informed Prince Schneizel from the very start, we could've avoided this battle, being that you're one of the Knights of the Round, you won't be subjected disciplinary action, however, you'll have to answer to the sins of your own heart."

"What should I do?"Suzaku asked.

"Be realistic."Kanon replied with a frown. "The world won't become a kinder place only for you."

He then walked away leaving Suzaku alone.

 _"Do I have to pilot it?"_ Suzaku thought in sadness. _"The Lancelot armed with the F.L.E.I.J.A. device? Will I have to use it? On Jess?"_

* * *

 **Next is the Final Battle...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	56. Final Battle Tokyo II

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 55: Final Battle Tokyo II**

 _Acting at the request of the United Federation of Nations resolution number one for the liberation of Japan, the Black Knights sent a landing force into the Britannian Empire colony known as Area 11._

 _Targeting the troops commanded by Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One encamped on the Kyushu coast, the main force struck, led by general commander Li Xingke. Using this as a diversion, the separate detachment of Black Knights staged a lethal assault on the Tokyo settlement._

 _But Schneizel, prince of Britannia, was waiting for them with a secret weapon of mass destruction called F.L.E.I.J.A. At that moment, to Zero and the Black Knights, the very existence of this weapon was unknown._

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding Himari

Himari giggles at the camera as Lelouch lifts up his hand in the morning sky

* * *

In the Shinkirō...

"New orders, Black Knights Ikaruga fleet."Zero ordered. "Gefjun Disturbers have immobilized all utilities, communications and pre-fifth generation Knightmares throughout the Tokyo settlement, the enemy's military might has been cut in half, hit all major facilities and eliminate their ability to strike back, we must achieve these goals before the main forces under Schneizel's command arrive here by establishing our defence line, we'll isolate the government bureau. If we can seize viceroy Nunnally and sub-viceroy Quillian, then victory will be ours."

* * *

In the Viceroy Palace...

"Viceroy Nunnally, Sub-Viceroy Quillian it's Zero."Alicia stated holding a lantern. "Zero is leading an assault."

"Zero."Nunnally whispered while holding a pink paper crane.

 _"Big brother..."_ Quillian thought.

* * *

In the Bottom Level...

"Zero's on his way?"Kallen asked with a smile.

"Look at that smile and that's more like the real you, Kallen?"Gino said smugly. "It's too bad, your wish won't come true because I and my Tristan fight for Britannia."

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Our first priority is to eliminate the Gefjun Disturbers along the railway circular routes."Schneizel stated. "Can't we dispatch the Lancelot for that?"

"That'll depend upon the current state of Sir Kururugi's mind set."Kanon replied.

"The battle field's not a place for him to work at self-esteem issues."Schneizel commented with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Nina goes into the Lancelot hangar, intending to pilot it herself in Suzaku's place.

"Nina, you don't know what you're doing!"Cecile protested.

"If we don't act, Zero and Carrie will capture the Tokyo settlement."Nina replied.

"But you're not a Devicer."Lloyd reminded. "You may have designed the system but you have no battle skills."

"With the F.C.C., I can at least defend the government bureau."Nina said.

"But are you prepared to actually fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.?"Suaku asked as he walked forward. "And more importantly, are you prepared to not fire?"

* * *

In the Shinkirō...

"Tohdoh, have Asahina and Chiba establish air supremacy."Lelouch ordered.

 _"Roger."_ Tohdoh replied.

"That should cover everything except their newer Knightmares 6th generation and above."Lelouch said. "Rolo, how is your infiltration proceeding?"

 _"Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us."_ Rolo replied. _"We'll rendezvous with them shortly, it's all arranged."_

"Good."Lelouch said. "Be sure you take Nunnally and Quillian alive."

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

Carrie spotted the Lancelot.

 _"So, you've come, Suzaku."_ She thought coldly.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

 _"I'm the only one who can make Lelouch, make Zero atone for what he's done."_ Suzaku thought.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Listen up, Zero, call off your attack."Suzaku ordered. "This unit is equipped with the high-yield tactical warhead, if I unleash it, it will inflict catastrophic damage beyond all known limits."

"As if I believe anything that you'd say!"Lelouch stated angrily. "Jeremiah!"

The Siegfried burst into the ground and into the sky.

"Yes, Your Majesty!"Jeremiah replied.

The Siegfried rushed to the Lancelot.

"Lord Jeremiah, is that you? Why?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

"Suzaku Kururugi, I owe you a debt."Jeremiah said. "I sympathize with you, I respect you, however in this situation, loyalty trumps all!"

Suzaku gasped. "The Siegfried's!"

The Siegfried fired bombs at the Lancelot.

"Take this!"Jeremiah stated. "The storm of my loyalty!"

"You picked up bad time for piety, now!"Suzaku commented with a hint of anger.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Shirley was holding a sleeping Himari while she sat next to Rakshata.

"The Sutherland Sieg seems to be effective."Yusk reported.

"Yes, but...we can never mass-produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system."Rakshata commented. "That's understood, right? What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah is on our side now, he's not just some knight, you know? That also goes for the man once called the Spearhead of the Empire."

 _"Lulu, Jess, I hope you both get Nunna and Quillian back when this is over."_ Shirley thought.

* * *

In the Vincent Commander Model...

Guilford snaps out of his Geass.

"What's going on?"He asked in shock. "Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?"

"Guilford! Assist Jeremiah!"'Cornelia' ordered. "Slay Suzaku Kururugi!"

"But Princess, Kururugi is..."Guilford protested.

"There's no time to explain."'Cornelia' begged. "It's urgent, you must trust me and kill Kururugi!"

* * *

In the Sky...

The Siegfried and the Lancelot continued fighting each other.

"Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle!"Suzaku protested.

"Are you saying you can do it?"Jeremiah questioned. "Are you able to dissipate my Lord's torment?"

"But it shouldn't involve the people!"Suzaku stated.

The Vincent Commander Model tried to slash the Lancelot, but it missed.

"Lord Guilford, too?"Suzaku said.

"Kururugi, we each serve our royal Lords!"Guilford admitted. "It's not personal."

 _"Suzaku, fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.! You should kill Carrie now!"_ Nina ordered.

"I'm sorry, Nina."Suzaku replied. "I won't unleash it, but I swear I will stop her and Zero!"

The Lancelot got hit by a powerful missile.

"Excellent."Lelouch said with a smile. "Once Suzaku's finished off, there'll be nothing left to stop me from taking back Nunnally and Quillian."

But then the Tristan fired at the Shinkiro.

"No one can defeat a Knight of the Round!"Gino stated confidently. "No one!"

"Gino, thank you."Suzaku responded.

"Can't you look a bit happier when someone saved your life? Lord Jeremiah..."Gino said. "So what they said about Orange was true, huh?"

"Orange, you say."Jeremiah said with a smirk. "That is the name of my loyalty."

The Tristan and the Siegfried fought each other.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

"This onslaught."Carrie whispered. "It's all from Schneizel, did he anticipate Lelouch's moves? That's right, I'll crush you little later than I expected."

* * *

Inside the Viceroy Palace...

"Yes, I understand."Rolo answered to Lelouch. "We have just cleared all interferences up to the 13th floor, don't worry, I promise I'll find Nunnally and Quillian."

* * *

In the Shinkirō...

 _"Right, I'm counting on you."_ Lelouch said and thought with a glare. _"And once you bring back Nunnally with Quillian, I'll have no further need for you, Rolo."_

* * *

As Milly and her team flee the city, Rolo and his troops finish killing all Britannian forces on the first thirteen floors of the government bureau.

 _"Big brother, I promised you I'd find Nunnally, Quillian and I will."_ Rolo thought. _"And when I do, I'll kill them with my own hands, I'm the only family you need."_

Sayoko jumped in front of him.

"Master Rolo."She greeted. "Emergency report from group 2 moving toward the hangers, they say that they've sighted priority item 3."

* * *

"I won't."Nunnally admitted. "I refuse to flee this way."

"Nunna..."Quillian said sadly.

"The prime minister has personally ordered it."Alicia replied.

"Our brother Schneizel?"Nunnally asked in surprise.

"The others cannot leave you both behind."Alicia said. "So if you stay, all must stay and die."

Quillian glared at her.

 _"Schneizel your up to something aren't you?"_ He thought coldly.

* * *

The remaining Four Holy Swords began fighting the remaining Glaston Knights, during which Claudio prepares to deal the killing blow on Chiba.

Asahina manages to save her, but says he did it just so she could confess to Tohdoh.

Chiba and Asahina then prepare to continue fighting, but Asahina has doubts as to whether or not they should attack the bureau as Zero ordered them not to.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone fought the Lancelot.

"Answer me, Jess!"Suzaku begged. "If you and Zero started this battle because of me, then let me explain."

"Filled with conceit as ever."Carrie stated coldly. "You betrayed your father and all of Japan, it's obvious you betray your friends too because that's who you are."

The Rosen Krone reached out its left hand causing powerful thorn missiles with pink energy to hit the Lancelot.

Then the Mordred slams into the Shinkiro, pushing Zero away.

Carrie paled of what she saw.

"Anya? Wait!"Suzaku protested.

"Suzaku, leave Zero to Anya."Gino commented.

"Which one do you think is stronger? Your shield or my Stark Hadron Canon?"Anya asked simply.

Anya then begins engaging Zero, firing her hadron cannon on his shields at point blank range.

"Even this shield, can't withstand this for very long."Lelouch said with a frown.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Contact lost with the Shinkiro!"Hinata reported.

"Zero?"Ohgi asked.

"Apparently he's engaging a combat with the Knight of Six!"Hinata stated.

"What are your orders for Hashimoto?"Minase asked.

"And we also have to defend Kujuukuri."Futaba reminded.

"Well, I, ah..."Tohdoh said.

"Patch Hashimoto over here to me."Minami suggested.

"Sugiyama, do we have any units we can send to help Zero?"Ohgi asked.

"Ah...just Tamaki."Sugiyama replied.

Shirley winced in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yes, Viceroy Nunnally and Sub-Viceroy Quillian are being put aboard the escape craft."Alicia said. "But until the Gefjun Disturbers have all been deactivated, right, we can't use a Knightmare without being targeted by the enemy, yes, understood."

She looks at a soldier.

"Who's going to execute Kallen Kozuki?"Alicia asked.

"Sir George."A Soldier said. "But are you sure about this? Viceroy Nunnally didn't..."

"It's for her own good."Alicia commented. "Despite a feeble attempts to assert herself."

Then a gun was pointed at her head.

Alicia looked behind her back and saw Quillian with a cold look on his face.

"P-Prince Quillian."She said in shock.

"There will be a change of plans, where me and my sister will go..."Quillian admitted with a sharp look.

* * *

Three troops approach Kallen and try to shoot her through the glass, but Sayoko suddenly appears and kills all of them.

"Sayoko!"Kallen said in relief.

"You're looking well, Master Rolo has gone on to secure Miss Nunnally and Quillian."Sayoko said with and opened a case with a red suit. "We came to give you a present, Miss Kallen, it should fit."

After finally breaking her out, Sayoko hands her some new Knightmare attire and takes her to the Guren Mk-II, which Lloyd had significantly upgraded, albeit with an instruction manual.

"I think Miss Milly's former fiancée was behind the changes there seems to be a draft instruction manual with it, shall we try to get it working?"Sayoko asked.

"It's different, somehow..."Kallen commented in surprise.

* * *

Tohdoh loses his foothold on some Gefjun Disturbers effectively causing the lights to come back on and cause Schneizel to gain the upper hand.

"We can't stretch our battle lines any further."Tohdoh admitted. "We're already at the breaking point now."

* * *

In the Avalon...

"All Gefjun Disturbers in Ikebukuro and Sugamo have been destroyed."A Soldier reported.

"Now we can reinforce our lines with fifth generation Knightmares and older."Kanon said. "We are also bringing the government bureau's defense system back on line."

"The momentum has shifted in our favor."Schneizel stated.

* * *

Tamaki gets his squad to where Zero is but can't find him because he and Anya are too high up.

"What the hell! I can't find him!"Tamaki said worriedly. "Where's this battle Zero is fighting? He's my best bud!"

The Mordred prepared to finish the Shinkiro.

"Just a little more."Anya said simply.

The Mordred prepares to do the final damage, but all of a sudden Anya has another Geass spasm.

"Again...something is..."She said weakly.

The Mordred is then hit by the Rosen Krone's thorn missiles sending it tumbling down.

"The Mordred just..."Lelouch said.

Then the Rosen Krone flew up to him.

"Zero are you okay?"Carrie asked.

"Yeah, I'm..."Lelouch said.

But then the two Knightmares are stopped by the arrival of the Valkyrie Squadron, who proceed to tie them up in midair.

Then the Percival goes in front of them.

"Zero, face it."Luciano said. "Your Black Rebellion is doomed to fail."

"He sent another Knight of the Round?"Lelouch asked with a glare.

"It's the Vampire of Britannia."Carrie replied coldly.

"Here's a question."Luciano said. "What do people value most? Answer: their lives, of course."

Then the Percival activated its sharp nail claws.

"You blood sucking parasite!"Carrie growled.

"Your shields are the only good thing about your Knightmare."Luciano commented with a smirk. "Valkyrie squadron, don't let them go, no matter what."

"Yes, My Lord!"the Valkyrie squadron replied.

* * *

Inside the Shinkiro...

 _"We're finished!"_ Lelouch thought angrily.

 _"Zero, do you read me, Zero?!"_ Shirley asked.

"Shirley?"Lelouch asked. "Where are my reinforcements?"

 _"Tamaki will be there soon!"_ Shirley stated. _"But we've picked out a fleet over the Pacific!"_

"What about it?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Zero, it's me."_ Ohgi answered. _"It seems to be the Britannian emperor's flagship!"_

"What? He's coming to Area 11 as well?"Lelouch demanded.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"No, His Majesty is not coming to the battlefield."Schneizel stated.

"What makes you so certain of that?"Kanon asked.

"Do you think he cares about his mundane things, the day we call today?"Schneizel questioned. "He doesn't."

* * *

In the Sky...

"Let Zero and Carrie go!"Tamaki stated confidently. "Or you'll have to deal with me, Shinichiro Tamaki, their best bud and..."

Tamaki's group then arrives and tries to blow the Percival away, but Luciano handily fires torpedoes at them forcing Tamaki to retreat.

"Damn it! This always happens to me!"Tamaki said sadly.

"Yes, now's my chance!"Lelouch commented.

"Just what I was waiting for, Zero."Luciano stated. "To go to attack mode, to drop your shield now I will take what you value most and blow it away!"

This gives Zero the opportunity to fire his laser, but Luciano had been waiting for this moment as Zero had to drop his shields to do so and proceeds to smash his spike into the Shinkiro.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

 _"In this position I can't...Nunnally, Quillian!"_ Lelouch thought in shock.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone places its hands out causing a wide range of pink energy power to fire and destroy all the members of the Valkyrie Squadron.

Then the Guren went between the Percival and the Shinkiro.

"Be careful what you wish for, Vampire of Britannia."Kallen reminded bitterly.

"Really?"Luciano asked.

"Is that Kallen?"Lelouch said in surprise.

Carrie gasped while smiling.

"Zero, I'm here."Kallen stated with a confident smile. "Your elite guard Kallen Kozuki is back on the battle line!"

"Kallen your okay!"Carrie said with a relieved smile.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"You thieves!"Lloyd complained. "That's mine! All mine!"

"Oh, not quite."Cecile reminded with a smile. "I did some of the upgrades, remember?"

"Oh, right, it's actually collaboration...what am I talking about?"Lloyd said in shock. "With a capable Devicer, even its 60% output that unit can cut the other Knightmares to ribbons like the Rosen Krone."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"That's the Earl of Pudding's work and Cecile's energy wings."Rakshata said angrily. "How dare they? Altering my Guren without my permission!"

"Still, now that we've got Kallen back in the combat zone."Ohgi commented.

 _"Glad your save and sound Kallen..."_ Shirley thought with a smile.

* * *

"It will even up the battle!"Tohdoh finished with a smirk.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone and the Guren stood next to each other.

"How about know, Vampire of Britannia?"Carrie asked with a smirk. "Do you think your strong enough to take us down?"

"Irrelevant! Killing is all one should do on the battlefield."Luciano commented.

The Percival shoot missiles at them.

However the Rosen Krone and the Guren's speeds allows them to avoid the missiles and send them directly into Britannian troops, then uses their weapon arm to wipe out even more.

"Elevens, do you two know the prime truth of the battlefield?"Luciano questioned. "Kill a man off the field, then you're a criminal, but killing 'em all on it and you're a big hero."

"So, the Vampire of Britannia wants to be a hero now."Kallen mocked. "Is that it?"

"No, not at all."Luciano replied. "War allows me to officially take what people value most their lives!"

"Some knight."Carrie mumbled. "You're barely a scoundrel!"

Kallen uses her weapon arm to send an energy disc at Luciano.

He deflects it and tries to hit the Guren with two spikes, but the Rosen Krone catches both of them with its hooks causing the Guren to grab the Percival with its weapon arm.

"Question."Kallen said with a frown. "What do you value the most? Your own pitiful life?"

"You think Elevens can threaten me?"Luciano asked in a nervous tone.

Carrie smirked smugly. "Send a postcard."

The Guren promptly uses the Percival's monologue back on him.

"My life!"Luciano screamed in agony. "My life is taken by lowly Elevens?"

The Rosen fired a thorn at the Knightmare and destroying it as it run the hooks on its left hand.

"Good work, Jess, Kallen!"Lelouch said. "Now get back to the government bureau to get Nunnally and Quillian!"

Then the Lancelot flew by.

"I won't let you!"Suzaku called out.

"Suzaku Kururugi!"Guilford said angrily.

The Vincent Commander Model fought the Vincent.

"Easy now."Gino reminded.

"Jess, Kallen, stand aside!"Suzaku ordered.

"Forget it, Suzaku!"Kallen snapped.

The Guren used its arm to deflect the Lancelot's hadron blast.

"No, deflected? The hadron blaster?"Suzaku said in shock.

"You pathetic lapdog."Carrie stated bitterly.

"Kallen, so in the end you chose the name Kozuki over Stadtfeld."Gino commented.

"That's right."Kallen replied with a smile. "Which means you and I do battle once again, so should I be happy or sad about that, Gino?"

"What if we just enjoy?"Gino suggested. "Suzaku, let me settle things with Kallen, okay?"

"You won't be easy."Kallen reminded.

"I'm sorry, Gino."Suzaku replied. "This pilot isn't a kind of a pony you can mess around with."

"Aw, are you scared to fight an old friend, _Suzaku_?"Carrie mocked.

The Rosen Krone raised its right hand and fired at the Lancelot causing it to dodge the attacks.

* * *

Tohdoh's fleet manages to break through Schneizel's defenses with Tohdoh himself killing Edgar.

As the two groups head to kill each other, Asahina phones in and tells Tohdoh about Kinoshita's info.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cornelia manages to undo her restraints and break down the door, but when Ohgi was informed of this, he thinks it was Villetta that has escaped.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Lancelot fought the Guren and the Rosen Krone.

"I need to bring this battle into close range."Suzaku said.

 _"Suzaku, Kallen isn't the one you should just fight!"_ Nina reminded angrily. _"It's Carrie!"_

* * *

Quillian finished preparing the last parts of the Blue Hawk.

He let out a triumph laugh at his success.

"Now we can get out of here!"Quillian commented proudly.

He then went to the top seat and a pressed a few buttons to fire it up.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

"Victorys are within our reach, Jess!"Lelouch stated. "Finish off Suzaku now, he's the only thing standing in our way."

 _"Right!"_ Carrie replied.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"Get out of there, Suzaku!"Lloyd demanded.

"You can't beat the Rosen Krone!"Cecile stated.

 _"It's...it's too great."_ Suzaku thought. _"The difference in unit performance."_

 _"Fire, Suzaku! Use the F.L.E.I.J.A.!"_ Nina begged.

"No, Nina."Suzaku said nervously. "Power is in the threat, if we actually use it...I can't win..."

* * *

In the Sky...

The Rosen Krone placed its hands together to fire its mega shot.

"Good bye, Suzaku."Carrie said coldly. "To think I loved you once..."

"Kill Suzaku! Do it!"Lelouch stated.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

 _"Unleash the F.L.E.I.J.A.!"_ Nina said firmly. _"You can still save yourself!"_

 _"But, if I do that...! Even if it costs me my life!"_ Suzaku thought in fear. _"That's right, this is redemption, I have to accept it, this is where I'm going to... to..."_

 _"Live!"_

"I...must...live!"Suzaku said.

Under the Geass, Suzaku proceeds to take out the F.L.E.I.J.A. and fire it.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

"Could that be the weapon Suzaku was talking about?"Lelouch whispered in fear. "NUNNA! QUIL!"

* * *

The Rosen Krone promptly dodges the projectile, and it flies over towards the government bureau, where it stops and starts glowing a bright pink.

Claudio sees the projectile and orders all of the Britannian units to retreat.

Also seeing this, Chiba and Minami give similar orders, the former of which tries to call for Asahina, but he was already inside the government bureau with the intention of killing Rolo.

However, Rolo has taken a Sutherland and was safely airborne, he overhears the Britannian orders.

* * *

In the Sky...

The pink explosion gets larger and larger and as a result, the government bureau and everything within a gigantic radius was destroyed.

* * *

Quillian activated the Blue Hawk making green lights appear in its eyes.

"GO!"He ordered pushing the controllers forward.

The Blue Hawk used its large shield to burst out of the palace.

It then flew off away from the palace as pink energy followed after it.

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

Lelouch had a shocked look as the FLEIJA destroyed the scene in front of him.

But then his screen showed the Blue Hawk escaping in a speed of light.

"Quil..."He said with a weak smile.

He then contacts Carrie.

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

Carrie had a heart broken look to see the siblings she loved were killed.

 _"Jess..."_

"Yes, Lulu?"Carrie asked weakly.

 _"Its all right, they made it."_ Lelouch admitted in a smiling tone.

Carrie let out a breath of relief as she knelt back in her seat.

"Thanks mum..."She whispered.

All they had to do now was wait for Quillain's contact.

* * *

 **Whoo, the Blue Hawk escaped, but what happens next?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	57. Betrayal

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 56: Betrayal**

While looking at the remains of the Tokyo Settlement from Charles' flagship, which was hovering over Kamine Island.

Inside the Knight of Twelve, Monica Krushevsky sees the devastation.

"There was a giant explosion in the Tokyo settlement."Monica said. "It appears that a F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead caused it, your Majesty, should we remain here at Kamine island?"

"Enough."Charles replied. "Let Schneizel handle mundane affairs."

* * *

In Tokyo...

It was now morning.

News reports show that 10 million people were killed as a result of the explosion, while 25 million more were killed in the shockwave including all the rescue squadrons.

"At least ten million inhabitants are believed dead from initial impact with the blast."the Reporter said. "Secondary damages might have caused twenty-five million more casualties, all rescue facilities were wiped out, so we can not care for any of the wounded, the Tokyo settlement is no more..."

* * *

In the Avalon...

Nina looks at the list of casualties, and finally comes to her senses, remorsefully realizing they were killed by a weapon she made.

 _"No...how could this have happened..."_ She thought in horror holding her face. _"Carrie...Carrie..."_

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"I did it?"Suzaku whispered. "I did this?"

* * *

In the Tristan...

Gino, meanwhile, quickly heads to Ashford Academy; he finds it only partially destroyed and with no casualties

"The school was outside the blast radius but...this is gone beyond war."He stated with a frown.

* * *

In the Zangetsu...

"If they use this weapon again, the Black Knights will be completely wiped out."Tohdoh stated.

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

Lelouch got a contact from Quillian.

 _"Big Brother, it's me..."_ Quillian admitted. _"_ _Nunnally and I are safe."_ _  
_

Lelouch choked at what his little brother said.

 _"I have her in the cockpit with me."_ Quillian stated. _"She's fine, Nunnally is alive!"_

Joy filled Carrie and Lelouch's hearts at those words.

"Take her to the Ikaruga."Lelouch ordered. "Me and Jess will join you both immediately."

* * *

In the Rosen Krone...

"I'm coming to."Carrie stated and placed on her comlink. "Tohdoh, you're in charge for right now don't expect a counter attack, no doubt they are as hurt as us."

 _"Understood."_ Tohdoh replied.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Ohgi rushes down to find Villetta, ignoring requests for him to help with recent turns of events in the prison hallway.

"The fugitive is on the portside runway, right?"He asked.

 _"Wait, we need to reorganize our forces first."_ Futaba reminded.

"Understood."Ohgi replied. "I'll be back there in a minute."

"Ohgi!"

Ohgi turned around and saw Villetta opening the door of her room.

"Chigusa."Ohgi said in surprise.

* * *

Cornelia climbs on to the top of the Ikaruga, where Diethard and four troops confront her.

"That's far enough, Miss Fugitive."Diethard stated and thought. _"Cornelia?! I thought it was Villetta who'd escaped."_

"So it's you."Cornelia joked. "Newsman in turned coat."

 _"Is Zero behind this?"_ Diethard thought. _"Secretly holding the princess as a captive? He should have shown a little more trust in me."_

He turned his attention on the situation.

"Aim for her legs."Diethard ordered. "I wanna take her alive, men."

"Yes, sir!"the Four Soldiers obeyed as they pointed their guns at Cornelia.

But before they can shoot an envoy craft suddenly appears above them.

"Attention!"A Britannian Soldier reported. "We are carrying a Britannian special envoy on a urgent diplomatic mission, we have no hostile intentions."

"Diplomatic mission?"Diethard asked and turned on his comlink. "Minase, was that craft cleared to land here through official channels?"

Then Schneizel came out of the ship with Kanon.

"Schneizel!"Cornelia said with a relieved smile.

"Impossible!"Diethard said in shock. "Why would he step right into the midst of his mortal enemies?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

The Blue Hawk was heading to the Ikaruga.

Quillian was carefully piloting his Knightmare.

The person sitting in the seat beneath him was Nunnally, who was holding her pink crane and was fast asleep.

* * *

In the Coast of the Kagoshima Settlement...

Isao was with Kaguya and Tianzi.

"Why have they called temporary cease-fire?"Xingke asked. "What are the Britannian up to? Why did Bismarck withdraw?"

"We're trying to find that out."Xianglin replied. "But they don't seem to be preparing a new attack and there's a cease-fire in Tokyo as well."

"Did Zero order it?"Xingke questioned.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Rolo gets Lelouch back into his room.

C.C and Rei greets him, but they see Rolo instead having to carry Lelouch over to a couch, where he sits and stairs at the coffee table.

"Hang in there, big brother, I'm here for you, we've been doing fine with just the two of us, haven't we?"Rolo asked and answered his phone. "Jeremiah? You can talk to him later."

He then got a response.

"Yeah, right."Rolo replied. "It may not mean much of anything after all I'm here with him."

Lelouch notices Rolo's locket on the phone and in a blind rage he snatches the phone from him.

"What are you doing with this?"He demanded angrily. "It's Nunnally's! I wanted to give this locket to Nunnally, not to you! To Nunnally! Do you think you could ever replace Nunnally and Quillian in my heart? You're an imposter!"

Lelouch threw the phone on the floor startling C.C and Rei.

Rolo looked at him in sadness.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"Lelouch stated angrily. "I hate you! I loathe you! I despise you! I've been trying to kill you but I just keep missing the chance!"

"Big...brother..."Rolo said weakly with a shocked look.

"Get out of here!"Lelouch answered. "I never wanna see your face again! I said get out!"

Rolo rushed out of the room as Carrie came in holding Himari.

Carrie looked at the direction, where Rolo left and saw Lelouch sitting on the coach silently.

But she didn't say a single word.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"I didn't understand what this kind of destruction really means."Nina said weakly. "It was all just Numbers but now..."

"You need to make a choice, Nina."Lloyd reminded. "Do you abandon science to preserve your heart? Or abandon your heart and sacrifice yourself to science."

"How can I do either?"Nina asked. "Did you make such a choice, professor Lloyd?"

"I didn't have to, I'm a sociopath."Lloyd replied with a smile. "I was born with an abandoned heart."

"But I'm the one who build the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead."Nina cried and collapsed on her knees. "All those people's lives are gone...I killed them...all of them..."

* * *

Afterwards...

The docking bay seemed quiet to Lelouch as he watched the Blue Hawk took a position next to the Rosen Krone.

Carrie stood beside him with a smile on her face.

They waited eagerly to see their young siblings again.

Everyone else seemed far too busy repairing damaged knightmares or rushing the wounded to the infirmary.

It was a bad time for celebration with Tokyo being completely decimated, yet the entire feeling in the air escaped the two as the Blue Hawk crouched into position and the cockpit gave a hiss as it opened.

Quillian came out while holding Nunnally in a bridal style and hopped off the Knightmare being careful not to drop his sister, who was sleeping.

He wore his usual dark blue coat with gold white patterns on it, a black shirt underneath, white trousers with dark grey boots with his light red cape that was attached on his collar.

Lelouch and Carrie walked over, but then ran up to them.

"OHHHHH!"Carrie said in joy as she hugged her little brother carefully not to hurt Nunnally. "Quillian, it's good to have you back!"

Quillian smiled weakly feeling happy to see his sister again as she let go and Zero approached.

"Here..."He said.

The Twelfth Prince lifted Nunnally slightly holding here out for Zero to take.

"Thank you Quil."Zero replied in a smiling tone. "You don't know how much I appreciate this."

He slowly put his arms under Nunnally, lifting her up to look at her.

Even with his helmet on his little sister still looked as radiant as ever.

"It wasn't easy I can tell you..."Quillian said weakly.

"Quil are you okay?"Carrie asked in curiosity.

Quillian felt tired and fell on his sister's arms.

"I'm fine...I just need some sleep..."He mumbled.

* * *

Chiba tries to call Zero in his room, but she gets no response.

"It's no use."She replied. "There's no answer."

"We don't have any choice then."Diethard stated. "We'll have to meet Prince Schneizel without Zero and Carrie."

"But Zero's our leader after all."Rakshata reminded. "Should we be making decisions without him and Carrie?"

"Diethard."Chiba said. "What didn't you take Schneizel captive? We could've avenged Asahina, he only has one Knightmare guarding him."

"Because they came equipped with a massive F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead."Diethard replied.

"F.L.E.I.J.A.?"Chiba asked.

"Like the one that just destroyed the Tokyo settlement."Diethard replied. "It's a new weapon, if they unleash it, it will kill us and Zero in a heartbeat."

"We don't know what Schneizel's objective is here."Tohdoh commented. "So our best option is to meet with him and find out."

"I think I'll pass."Rakshata said. "I wanna system check my Guren now that it's back with the Rosen Krone."

"Then the negotiators will be myself, Chiba, Diethard as well as..."Tohdoh started.

Then Tamaki came in the room.

"Forget it, I can't find Ohgi anywhere, damn it."He muttered. "Where'd that fool go, huh?"

* * *

Carrie placed Quillian on a bed.

It was comfortable and the young boy was tired.

But too much was going on so Quillian resisted the urge to fall into blissful slumber.

Carrie looked at her half brother with a small smile.

"The Tokyo Settlement it's gone..."Quillian whispered. "But we're together...again..."

Carrie nodded her head as she gentle placed the blanket on her brother.

He needed rest after everything that happened.

"Now get your rest, Quil."Carrie said. "We can talk later."

She got up quietly before turning off the lights so that her brother could rest.

Carrie exited the room as she headed towards Zero's room.

* * *

Kallen meets with Sugiyama and Minami after returning to the Ikaruga.

"Kallen!"Minami said with a smile.

"Thank goodness."Sugiyama stated. "You're back in one piece."

"Sorry to worry you, I'm okay."Kallen said. "Where's Zero?"

"I heard he is in his quarters with Carrie."Minami replied.

"Kallen!"

Shirley rushed up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"S-Shirley?"Kallen said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Shirley giggled. "I'll tell you later, we have so much to talk about right now!"

Kallen let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

In his Room...

Lelouch smiled looking at the chess board in front of him.

Several white pieces were now gone and he once again had two black queens and a white one on his side.

The door opened behind him without anyone announcing anything.

It really was so obvious who it was, she never announced herself.

But he supposed someone waltzing in was also a dead give away since she was the only other person who knew the key code.

"How is Quil?"Lelouch asked as he moved a piece on the board.

Carrie went over the couch and sat beside him.

"He's tired, but still strong."She replied as she looked at the symbol on her bracelet.

"That's good to hear."Lelouch said.

He kept moving pieces around the board and seemed too in depth with the game to look at her.

"How's Nunna?"Carrie asked.

"She's asleep."Lelouch replied. "When she wakes up, I plan to cure her blindness..."

Carrie was about to question how but remembered Alice telling her and the Geass Canceller, which Jeremiah has.

For a girl blind to suddenly see would be a complete miracle.

Lelouch held a smile on his face as he leaned back on the couch, spreading his arm around the back of the couch while Carrie scooted closer, hoping he wouldn't notice.

She often wondered about Lelouch's feelings about everyone.

His feeling about her were at the front of her mind most times she was around him.

Carrie was getting sick of being too embarrassed to ask, despite the friendly kisses and closeness they did sometimes.

But she just didn't know if it was a feeling or just a moment they have.

Carrie sighed softly, she could at least find out what he thinks of everyone.

"So what does Nunnally exactly mean to you?"She asked.

Lelouch looked at his lover and raised an eyebrow.

He thought it was obvious but Carrie seemed nervous somehow so he decided to just answer it.

"She's my little sister whom I love and adore."Lelouch said. "She's innocent, sweet, had always had my heart, she's was my whole reason for living before the Black Knights."

Carrie scooted closer since she was interested in his words.

"And what about Himari and Quillian?"She asked.

Lelouch looked into her eyes which seemed so soft like before.

"Himari is my daughter and she's the greatest gift anyone can give to a person."He replied. "And Quillian is the best brother in the world."

He smirked at the last part not wanting Carrie to feel weak but she simply scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder.

The former prince looked at her questioningly as he moved his arm to rest around her shoulders.

"And me?"Carrie asked quietly."What do I mean to you Lelouch?"

"How long have you been asking yourself that silly question?"Lelouch asked with a smirk.

Carrie rose up slightly to meet his eyes head on and looked intensely into his eyes.

She sighed feeling defeated as she looked up at Leouch's eyes which showed kindness and cuddled closer to him.

"I love you Lelouch..."Carrie whispered with a smile.

"I love you too."Lelouch replied. "Did you honestly not know..."

"Of course I did."Carrie said smugly. "I was just testing you."

She pressed her lips on Lelouch's and silencing him.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around her slender frame as her arms moved behind his neck.

They kissed in bliss as their bodies grew close unafraid of each other.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Cornelia tells Schneizel everything she knows about her journey through the Geass Order with him planning to use the information.

"That's all."She commented. "Everything I saw and heard at the Order."

"Thank you, Cornelia."Schneizel replied. "With this information I can..."

Diethard, Tamaki, Chiba and Tohdoh then arrive and meet with Schneizel, Cornelia and Kanon.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."Diethard stated.

"Yeah, sorry."Tamaki joked. "We've had our hands full with that ten million dead people you slaughtered."

"Tamaki, we discussed this already."Diethard reminded. "You can't be here for this."

"Why not?"Tamaki asked with a frown. "I'm the Black Knight's interior custodian minister, so I can sit in for my bud Ohgi infilling him later."

"You're the only one who has that impression."Diethard said.

"No, please."Schneizel answered."I'd like for him to join this as well."

"Huh?"Diethard asked in confusion.

"Shinichiro Tamaki."Schneizel said. "A Zero's oldest comrade, you're the brave veteran of many historic battles."

"You all know about me, huh?"Tamaki said with a smile as he sat down on a seat.

"Tamaki, please."Diethard stated with a hint of annoyance.

* * *

Quillian eyes slowly opened as he yawned loudly.

He felt much better now and stretched as he stood up.

The twelfth prince felt happy he and Nunnally were reunited with Lelouch and Jessica.

However the weapon that destroyed the Tokyo Settlement and a million lives was still a major concern, but he already had an idea of how to deal with it.

When he went out of the room, he was surprised to Alice.

The former Knight of Eight sat on the couch with a laptop in her lap looking over the files that talked about the Geass Order.

Alice heard the door slid open as she looked up seeing Quillian and gave him a friendly smile.

She thought she would never get a chance to see him again.

"Hey Alice, long time no see."Quillian greeted. "Where's Lelouch and Jess?"

"You exactly know?"Alice asked.

"Yes, I know Zero is my brother."Quillian admitted. "And Jess is Carrie also about Geass thanks to you..."

"Well lucky, your born with a heart of gold."Alice stated. "Anyway I have found a solution of how to cure Nunna's blindness."

"Really?"Quillian asked in surprise.

"Yes, Jeremiah is going to use it on Nunnally when she wakes up."Alice said and looked at her watch. "Which should be any time now."

Quillian drank a water bottle. "Well that's good news."

"But also Lelouch managed to kick Rolo out."Alice admitted.

"Rolo?"Quillian asked in confusion. "Who is he?"

Alice sighed as he sat next to her.

"He was an assassin from the Geass Order."She stated. "After Lelouch was given false memories that pest Rolo was ordered to play as his little brother since he never had a family to begin with."

"I see so my own father used that imposter to take Nunna's place and not just using Jess like she was like a toy puppet..."Quillian stated clenching his fists.

Alice then stood up and offered her hand out to him.

"Come on, let's meet up with the others."She encouraged.

Quillian nodded and took her hand as he stood up.

* * *

Lelouch walked through the small hallway, halting by the door to his left.

The room Nunnally was in.

He knew she was there, he wouldn't lose her.

Lelouch came in and saw Jeremiah with Sayoko, who were guarding over her like hawks since would never let any harm come to her.

The former prince waited almost uncontrollably trying to gather the courage to see her, it had been so long since he had last seen her.

He wasn't going to reveal his secret of being Zero just yet.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion.

If he went in as Zero, it would certainly traumatize her.

So he was going to go in just as Lelouch, if she asked questions.

He would wrap the truth around lies so he wouldn't hurt her maybe after Carrie arrives she should tell her everything.

Carrie then came into the room.

"The brave Zero is frightened by his own sister?"She asked with a curious smile.

"I suppose I am."Lelouch replied with a small chuckle.

"Are you going to be okay, my lord?"Sayoko asked.

"I am."Lelouch replied. "I just need to gather some courage."

* * *

At Ashford Academy...

It has been turned into an emergency shelter, people were rushed into the auditorium thanks toClaudio S. Darlton, the last of the Glaston Knights.

 _"Survivors are directed to register in order. "_ An Announcer said. _"Along with your ID number, give your name, age, address and blood type, if you require medical attention, please go to the medical information desk and take a number to minimize disorder, please calmly..."_

Milly looks woefully through a window, Rivalz and Sokkia rushes over to her and is overjoyed to see her.

"Rivalz."She greeted. "Sokkia."

"Thank goodness, your okay Milly."Sokkia said happily.

"Oh prez, just tell me you're alive."Rivalz cried with tears of joy.

"Yes, I am."Milly replied. "I'm alive."

"Thank goodness."Rivalz said with a smile.

Sokkia chuckled. "You can say that again."

* * *

As the meeting gets underway, Schneizel muses that he never finished his chess game with Zero.

"Now that I think about it, I never finish my match with Zero, did I?"He asked.

"Zero won't be attending."Diethard stated. "Not until we have the details of the proposal."

"Of course."Schneizel replied. "I didn't expect him to show, he's not the type who consults with others, no, he keeps things to himself and holds people at a distance."

"That's strange."Diethard said. "You talk about him as if you know him intimately."

"More than any of you do."Schneizel admitted. "Zero is our younger brother, Cornelia's and my own."

This statement shocked Tohdoh, Chiba, Diethard and Ohgi.

"What are you saying?!"Tamaki demanded placing his hands on the table.

"He is the former 11th royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire: Lelouch vi Britannia."Schneizel said. "The man whom I both loved and feared more than any other."

"Impossible."Tohdoh mumbled.

"You're telling us that Zero's a Britannian prince?"Tamaki said in shock.

"Diethard, please."Cornelia replied simply. "In all this time, you never figure that out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Villetta?"

"You're wasting your time."Diethard replied. "You can't cause chaos here by spreading these irrelevant stories, it's not Zero's lineage that matters but rather his efforts and the miracles that he's performed for us."

"But what if all those miracles he perform were actually tricks."Schneizel said.

"Tricks?"Diethard questioned.

"Zero possesses a special power, it is known as Geass."Schneizel answered. "It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis."

"You're saying his miracles come from that power?"Tohdoh demanded.

"Are you trying to dis my man Zero?"Tamaki questioned. "He's got brains and guts and he kicks Britannian butt! A prince with Geass power? Where is the proof of all this, bul, huh?"

"I have the proof."

The members turned around and saw Ohgi with Villetta.

"Ohgi?"Tamaki asked.

"And Villetta?"Chiba said.

"What he saying is all true."Ohgi replied. "Zero was a former Britannian prince name Lelouch. He controls people with his Geass power, a con man, Zero's been tricking us all along using us like pawns from the start, which include Carrie as well..."

"You don't mean this, Ohgi."Tamaki replied.

"But if that's really true then..."Chiba said quietly.

"Then it doesn't matter."Diethard admitted with a smile as he stood up. "It doesn't erase a single thing that he's done for us and if he really does have this Geass power then doesn't that just help us? It's another weapon to use in our fight against Britannia."

"Yes, that would make perfect sense if he only used it against our enemies."Ohgi commented firmly.

"What?"Tamaki asked.

"Are you saying he used it on us?"Chiba finished.

"Of course."Cornelia replied coldly. "He used Geass to control his own sister Euphemia, he made her slaughter the Elevens in the Special Zone and made our stepsister Jessica kill her."

"You're lying! Zero is a knight for justice!"Tamaki argued. "He would never do something like that and your forgetting Carrie lost her family because of you people!"

"We have evidence."Schneizel stated.

He then plays an excerpt of Lelouch's conversation with Suzaku where he admits to using Geass on Euphemia.

 _"Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You caused her to massacre the Japanese?"_

 _"I ordered her to do it."_

"Then...that whole blood bath was..."Chiba said with a shocked look.

"Euphie and Jessica were just girls."Cornelia replied firmly. "Zero was in control."

"So Zero slaughtered our people and made Carrie kill her for his own ambitions?"Tohdoh questioned with a frown.

"That recording is fake!"Tamaki protested.

Kanon presents them with a long file of all the people they suspect Lelouch used Geass on including the former commanders of the Japanese Liberation Front and Kyoto House.

"These are people in incidents that we suspect he manipulated with his Geass"He said.

"Kusakabe...even Major General Katase!"Tohdoh stated looking at the files.

"I can't believe it."Chiba replied weakly.

"Clovis."Diethard said.

"No way...Carrie too?!"Tamaki said in shock.

"He used it on me as well."Villetta admitted.

"That explains why Gao Hai changed."Ohgi said.

"And that explains why Jeremiah, Alice and the others became traitors."Chiba stated.

 _"Also why Himari exists..."_ Tohdoh thought with a hint of anger and sadness.

"His Geass might be controlling even Nina there's no way to be certain about that."Schneizel admitted. "When you think about it, it's a terrifying prospect."

"You mean...?"Chiba started.

"We could be...?"Tamaki asked.

"There's one more thing."Kanon stated. "We notified Zero about the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead before the battle, we wanted to avoid using it, it's still in the Lancelot's communications record, however..."

"He never told us anything about that."Tohdoh commented coldly.

"I wanted to put my trust in Zero."Ohgi said. "I wanted to believe in him like Carrie, but we mean nothing to him, we're just pawns."

"Treating us like chumps, damn!"Tamaki said angrily. "How could he do this to us? Even to Carrie and Himari? What would the poor kid say when she grows up?!"

"But at least we now know that Britannian Royal blood runs in that child's veins and not just Japanese completely."Diethard commented firmly.

Tohdoh glanced at him.

"Who's Himari?"Cornelia questioned.

"You mean the child that Jessica has been taking care of?"Villetta said.

"She is her daughter and there is a possibility that Zero is the father."Tohdoh admitted with a frown.

"Maybe is someone else..."Chiba suggested.

Tamaki smirked. "Oh come on it's obvious that Zero is the father, how can you explain the times she spend with him in secret?"

Schneizel and Cornelia both fell silent of their new discover.

They had a niece.

Lelouch was the father and Jessica was the mother.

"Everyone."Schneizel said. "Zero is my brother will you please hand him over to me for justice?"

"On one condition."Ohgi admitted.

"Ohgi!"Tamaki protested.

"You think you're in a position to bargain over this?"Cornelia asked.

"Wait, let's hear it."Schneizel suggested.

"Our Japan."Ohgi answered. "Return it, we're betraying our comrade so at least we deserve to regain Japan otherwise I could never forgive myself."

"Hold on, what about Carrie and Himari?"Tohdoh asked. "We can't bear to lose them..."

"Carrie has been with us since the beginning, if we just can manage to talk some sense into her..."Ohgi suggested. "Himari is an infant so she can't do any harm..."

Schneizel expression calmed.

Even if they got Japan, they could always reconquer it.

Especially with Zero out of the picture and the UFN would be helpless without his leadership.

They were dooming themselves.

So he made a nod excepting the decision.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Quillian and Alice entered the room to see Lelouch, Carrie with Jeremiah and Sayoko, who were protecting Nunnally and C.C sitting next to her.

Lelouch breathed slightly heavily at the sight of his sister.

He had not seen her without his mask in more than a year.

But he would do this, he did not form the Black Knights, wage war on Britannia, and kill many people just to get scared of what his sister would think.

It was all for her and he could only hope she understood.

He slowly walked towards her side, his steps not making the slightest noise.

Lelouch then leaned next to her bedside, C.C scooted out of the way for him but stayed nearby just to see.

Gently and slowly he reached over, taking her hand in his.

She felt warm, which somewhat soothed him as he gathered his courage.

Carrie, Sayoko, Jeremiah, Alice and Quillian stared at the event in happiness that they were reunited.

Lelouch breathed once more time as he looked at her face.

"Nunnally."He said. "Wake up."

"Lelouch?"Nunnally asked as she squeezed his hand she knew all to well.

The crippled girl faced towards his direction as she moved her other hand towards his hoping it was real.

"Lelouch is that you?"Nunnally asked.

"Yes Nunnally, its me."Lelouch answered.

Tears slowly began to stream out of Nunnally's closed eyes as she recognized his touch and his voice.

"Oh Lelouch!"She cried.

She quickly put her arms around him, as he returned the gesture, barely keeping his composure at being reunited with her.

His shirt dampened with her tears as all the other occupants of the room smiled at the two siblings.

After her tears stopped, he gently placed her back onto the bed.

Carrie slowly took a deep breath and walked up to her stepsister before placing her gloved hand on hers.

"Hey, Nunna."She greeted.

Nunnally gasped recognizing the voice and feeling the glove's fabric.

"Jess...it's you isn't?"She asked softly.

Carried nodded. "Yes, baby sister."

"Oh, I'm so glad, I missed you so much!"Nunnally sobbed. "I was so worried about you!"

Carrie smiled weakly as she hugged her stepsister back in relief and stroked her sandy brown hair.

"I missed you too, Nunna."She whispered.

"Nunnally now that we're all together, we're going to give you a special gift."Quillian admitted.

"A gift?"Nunnally asked in surprise.

He looked behind him at Jeremiah giving him a nod and he did the same.

Nunnally's ears perked now noticing they weren't alone.

Jeremiah's mechanical eye opened as Lelouch gently placed a kiss on his sister's forehead.

Suddenly a blue sphere encircled everyone even C.C.

Then Nunnally moved her hands to her eyes feeling something familiar.

Gently her eye lids rose up revealing deep purple eyes.

The group smiled that it was done.

Nunnally looked around seeing Jessica, Lelouch and Quillian.

She then remembered how they looked like when they were younger and now they were much older.

"Big brother, Jess, Quil, I can see is this..."Nunnally said with a smile.

"My gift to you."Lelouch finished.

Nunnally then cried even more as she put her hands infront of her face, seeing her own hands.

Seeing everything again was a pure miracle.

Nunnally looked back to Lelouch's face, who was now crying at seeing his sister open her eyes finally.

She put her hands back to his face being relieved in being able to feel, hear and finally see him again.

Lelouch put his and over hers silently thanking Jeremiah for this.

Quillian then nuzzled against Carrie something they haven't done for a long time.

Alice, Jeremiah and Sayoko felt a warmth in there heart as the two hugged with love.

After a while they broke away as Nunnally looked at everyone else in the room.

She glanced at Sayoko first who stepped forward and bowed.

"Lady Nunnally it's me..."Sayoko greeted.

"Sayoko."Nunnally admitted.

She had no doubt that the woman would protect her brother and Carrie while she was away.

Jeremiah then stepped forward and kneeled.

"Im sure you don't remember me your highness."He said. "But I'm Jeromiah Gottwald, I was part of your mother's guard and..."

Jeremiah looked over at Lelouch, Carrie and Quillian, who watched him with disapproving eyes.

"...and it would be an honor and a pleasure to serve you as well."He stated.

"Thank you lord Jeremiah, I'm happy you guarded my brother and Jess for me, but I'm sure we can be friends as well."Nunnally said sweetly.

Jeremiah nodded thanking her for her kindness as he rose off of his knee.

"Hey Nunnally, do you remember me?"Alice asked with a smirk.

Nunnally gasped in realization. "Alice, its you!"

Alice smiled that her best friend remembered her while their days in Ashford Academy.

Nunnally then turned around and saw the green haired girl behind Lelouch, Carrie and Quillian.

"Oh this is..."She said.

"C.C."Carrie finished.

"I'm glad you remember me Nunnally."C.C commented with a smile.

Lelouch looked at her with questioning eyes as her expression was plain and emotionless.

At that moment about a million confusing questions went through his mind.

 _"The geass canceller must have awoken her memories."_ Lelouch thought.

"Now Nunnally and Quillian, the five us has someone, we wanted you to meet."Carrie admitted with a smile.

Quillian looked at his half sister in confusion."Huh?"

"Really?"Nunnally asked. "Who is it?"

The moment she said that, Rei came in holding Himari and she showed to the young siblings.

Nunnally and Quillian had surprised looks when they notice the baby girl had Lelouch's black hair and purple eyes except her skin was light like Jessica's.

Himari looked at them in curiosity.

"Lady Nunnally, Lord Quillian meet the newest edition to the Royal Family."Jeremiah commented with a smile.

Quillian then figured what he meant while looking at Lelouch and Carrie.

"Lelouch, Jess...is this baby our niece?"He asked with a smirk.

"Lelouch are you in love Jess?"Nunnally asked gleefully.

Sayoko giggled, while Alice snickered in response.

Lelouch cleared his throat, while Carrie blushed in awkwardness having no idea what to say.

"Well..."Lelouch said quietly.

"Oh! You guys are in a lovey dovey relationship!"Quillian laughed.

"What's her name?"Nunnally asked with a sweet smile.

"Her name is Himari."Carrie admitted. "It means Sunflower in Japanese."

Nunnally giggled. "She's so cute, can I hold her?"

"Of course."Rei replied.

She placed the infant in the young viceroy's arms.

Himari blinked and looked at Nunnally in curiosity.

"Hello Himari."Nunnally greeted with a smile. "I'm your aunt, Nunnally."

Quillian chuckled. "And I'm your uncle Quillian."

Himari blinked at them for a moment before letting out a happy laugh.

Lelouch smiled at his daughter's response. "She seems to like both of you."

Nunnally giggled. "Yeah, so when did you and Jess get married?"

This statement caused Lelouch and Carrie to blush having no idea what to say.

Carrie looked at the others. "Everyone?"

"Sorry, cuz."Alice admitted with a smirk. "You and lover boy have to tell them yourselves."

Alice, Sayoko and Jeremiah offered smiles as they went out the room with C.C and Rei chuckling right behind them.

Lelouch sighed in annoyance. "Well the truth is..."

But then Carrie's phone answered causing her to take a few steps back.

Who would be calling her in a time like this?

"Hello?"Carrie asked in a respective manner.

 _"Carrie, its Ohgi."_ Ohgi replied. _"Is Zero with you?"_

"Yes."Carrie answered. "Why?"

 _"Can you guys come down to hanger four?"_ Ohgi asked.

"All right, sure."Carrie stated kindly. "We'll be right down."

She ended the call to look at Lelouch, Quillian and Nunnally.

"Umm...the others want us to meet in Hanger Four."Carrie admitted.

"Fine..."Lelouch said and looked at his two siblings. "You guys wouldn't mind, if you two looked after Himari for a little bit?"

"Sure, big brother."Nunnally giggled.

"We'll take good care of our _only_ niece."Quillian joked.

"Stop that."Carrie mumbled.

Lelouch and Carrie then walked out of the room making Quillian and Nunnally cover their mouths from laughing.

* * *

The two lovers walked out of the room to see Alice, Jeremiah, Sayoko, C.C and Rei standing nearby the door.

"My Lelouch."Rei said smugly. "Your sister gets her eyes and your already avoiding her like Quillian?"

"Nice to see you to Rei."Lelouch muttered knowing that her annoying self was back.

Kallen and Shirley looked at the immortal girls in confusion.

"C.C and Rei got their memories back."Carrie admitted.

Lelouch entered his room to change into his Zero costume while Kallen and Shirley explained some things to Carrie outside the door.

"Did Ohgi tell either of you, if it was urgent?"Carrie asked.

Shirley shook her head. "He didn't tell us the details."

"But he usually does."Kallen stated.

"I guess is a surprise?"Shirley suggested.

"Maybe."Alice replied bitterly since she didn't trust the Black Knights completely.

* * *

Carrie, Kallen and Lelouch dressed as Zero entered the elevator with high expectations.

"Kallen, it's good you made it back."Carrie stated with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry it took so long to get you out."

"It's okay really..."Kallen assured with a smile and looked at Zero. "Lelouch, you didn't tell Nunnally about..."

"I'll tell her when we deal what's going on here."Lelouch replied gesturing to Hangar Four.

Then the elevator door opened and the three walked out then noticing it was all dark.

"Huh?"Carrie asked. "Where is everybody?"

Suddenly lights appeared all around them blinding them and it showed all the Black Knights draw guns on them in the warehouse.

"Surrender Zero."Tohdoh ordered.

"How dare you try to run a con game on us."Chiba said coldly.

"We know everything about your Geass power!"Ohgi admitted.

Carrie didn't say a word, but the confusion and fear in her eyes showed she was just as surprised and scared.

 _"How in the world did they found out?"_ She thought in shock.

Zero, Carrie and Kallen could see Diethard with a camera pointed at them.

"Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph."Diethard stated. "But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend."

"Is that the script you've written for me, Diethard?"Zero asked.

He was angry and scared, but there was no doubt that Kallen or Carrie in front of him felt the same way.

"Actually, I wanted film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia."Diethard admitted. "But I'm afraid that show's been permanently cancelled."

Zero remained frozen in place as he tried to think of a plan.

He had been so caught up in seeing Nunnally and Quillian, he forgot his identity had been exposed.

But he now he would never see them again.

Not even Himari.

 _"What do I do?"_ Zero thought. _"Knightmares are beyond my reach but Ohgi and others are defenseless, if I can use my Geass secretly..."_

"Everybody trusted you, Zero."Minami said.

"Inoue and Yoshida sacrifice their lives for you."Sugiyama reminded.

"Wait a minute!"Kallen admitted. "This is all one-sided!"

"Look at how far we've come because of Zero!"Carrie reminded. "How can you turn your backs on him like this?!"

"You and Kallen are both in the way, Carrie!"Tamaki called out.

"Do you wanna die with Zero?"Sugiyama questioned.

"Don't tell me he used his Geass on you two as well."Minami said.

"Of course he didn't!"Carrie snapped angrily. "If he did, I would rather die then to live with you traitors!"

Zero spotted Schneizel and Kanon on the other side.

 _"Schneizel!"_ He thought angrily. _"You made your move and now you're calling check there's no way out of this for me, it's over!"_

Lelouch put his hand up to his mask, the plates sliding away as he tossed the mask to the side, his black bangs sharp with his eyes sharper.

"Carrie his just using you."Chiba said coldly. "Kallen you too, do you really want to die defending that monster?"

Carrie remained calm as she was still spreading her arms to protect Lelouch.

"Jess..."Lelouch whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Carrie looked to her side seeing his face.

A few tears were in her eyes, but she had a determined look in her face.

"I know what I mean to you now..."Lelouch said sadly. "I'm going to protect you and Kallen to the end, even if it kills me..."

"But if your going to die, then I have to as well."Carrie admitted with a weak smile.

"Lelouch, Jess..."Kallen whispered in shock.

"Kallen, you have been a good friend to us and we thank you for everything."Lelouch commented.

"But we can't let a friend die with us."Carrie stated with a sad look. "Its best that way right?"

"Kallen, Carrie!"Sugiyama warned. "Last chance move out of the way!"

"Kallen go..."Carrie whispered.

Kallen wanted to protest, but nodded and slowly took a few steps back away from Zero and Carrie.

"Carrie move out the way!"Chiba ordered sharply.

"In your dreams!"Carrie growled. "I'm his knight! I'm not going to betray him like you guys did!"

Tohdoh looked at her in shock noticing she was remaining where she was.

 _"He's used it on her..._ _"_ He thought. _"Akihito forgive me."_

"Everyone take aim!"Ohgi ordered.

Their guns readied as Carrie looked towards the edge of the hanger seeing Schniezel and Kanon giving them a hatred look.

But she knew what was going to happen.

She and Lelouch would die.

And they can't do anything if they're dead.

They wouldn't be able to stop Britannia.

They wouldn't be able to see the gentle world Nunnally spoke of.

And Himari?

She would probably have a life herself and the same for Quillian.

* * *

Himari then felt something causing a pink bird like symbol to glow in her forehead freezing Quillian, Nunnally and the rest.

* * *

"Fire!"Tohdoh stated.

The Black Knights open fire, but just then a powerful glowing pink wave froze everyone except Lelouch and Carrie.

The two lovers were shocked.

"What just happened?"Lelouch asked.

"I have no idea."Carrie replied. "It feels like time stopped all by itself."

Then Rolo lands in front of them in the Shinkiro to rescue them.

"Rolo?"Lelouch asked in surprise.

"I won't let them kill you, I swear it!"Rolo stated.

"Nice that you have change of heart!"Carrie commented as she rushed to the Rosen Krone and activating it.

Lelouch goes inside the Shinkiro with Rolo.

Then the two Knightmares took off without losing more time.

However Anya gives chase in the Mordred, but Rolo uses Geass to seem as if he's darting around her and the Rosen Krone fired its thorns to weaken it.

A squad of Akatsukis gives chase with orders to destroy the Shinkirou, but Rolo uses Geass to freeze the pilots minds causing them to crash in the water.

* * *

After destroying a Britannian ship...

Rolo lands the Shinkiro in the forest just like the Rosen Krone.

Carrie rushed to the Shinkiro and gasped in shock to see Rolo dying.

"Rolo, why did you save me?"Lelouch asked. "After all I've done to you."

"Because, you're a liar, big brother."Rolo admitted weakly. "It was a lie, wasn't it? What you said about trying to kill me about hating me and all of that."

"Of course."Lelouch said. "And you saw right through me, didn't you? Just what I'd expect of my little brother."

"That's right."Rolo said tiredly. "I thought so cause I know who you really are inside your heart, I know everything about you, big brother."

He closed his eyes and died.

"Oh Rolo..."Carrie said sadly. "We're so sorry."

"Yes, you got it right."Lelouch said as he closed Rolo's phone. "Your big brother...is just a liar."

Carrie sighed sadly that she failed to protect a friend from dying.

Knowing the truth she then cried in Lelouch's arms.

* * *

Suzaku was still standing inside the crater and then lets out a maniacally laugh, which echoed in the area.

* * *

After burying Rolo, Lelouch and Carrie were looking out in the lake.

It was now Evening.

"The Black Knights...I've lost everything."Lelouch said sadly. "This is the result which I've been left with."

"No, Lulu."Carrie answered. "It's just our punishment, but at least we know Nunna, Quil, Himari and the others are safe."

"Thanks to this...thank you, Rolo."Lelouch stated. "You saved our lives for a reason."

"Because there's still a task that's waiting for us out there."Carrie reminded.

"Yes."Lelouch admitted. "Something we have to finish."

"...together..."Carrie finished holding his hand.

* * *

In the Flagship...

"Who would have imagined."Charles stated. "That I would ever happen to use the system here, the Ragnarok Connection, so now, the old world shall be destroyed and the new world shall be created in its place!"

* * *

In the Lake...

"My father, Charles zi Britannia."Lelouch said. "If I'm on the road to hell, then I'll take you with us..."

"This is our final mission, we swear it!"Carrie vowed.

* * *

 **Did Himari just?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	58. Emperor Dismissed

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 57: Emperor Dismissed**

Suzaku thinks about killing his father and everything that's happened since then as he walks out of the crater.

 _"2010 of the Imperial Calendar."_ He thought. _"The Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan to gain control of its underground Sakuradite resources, my father, Genbu, called for do-or-die resistance, to stop him, I... It was childish, a tragically childish impulsive act, I thought to myself "This will stop the war." I thought that there would be no more needless bloodshed, but I was wrong, the fighting didn't stop, all I wanted was to keep people from killing each other."_

Then Lelouch activating his Geass went to his mind.

 _"No! It was Geass!"_ Suzaku thought in anger. _"The power that can twist a man's will! In the end it's just the same, I..."_

He then saw Nina in front of him.

"I didn't know...I didn't understand that...that would be this horrible...that so many people would...did I...that would be a..."She said sadly.

"Massacre, it's a big hit, Nina."Suzaku replied. "The F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead has proven itself, Britannia can't lose now."

He walked passed Nina as the wind blew behind her.

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

Lelouch and Carrie were looking at the lake.

"So do you know where that monster is?"Carrie asked.

"The Emperor was headed for Area 11."Lelouch replied. "But he never showed up in the Tokyo settlement, which means he had another objective, his path could've taken him to Shikine island."

"Wait, what about the ruins on Kamine island?"Carrie suggested.

* * *

In the Flag Ship...

Several Geass Order servants tell Charles that Geass ruins around the world will become synchronized, allowing the Sword of Akasha to operate again.

"According to the materials left behind by Director V.V. and our brethren, this location is optimal."

"It will synchronize with the ancient ruins throughout the world."

"With this action we can make the Sword of Akasha manageable once again."

"I never imagined I would use such an ancient device."Charles said with a smile. "It's quite astounding."

* * *

In the Mordred...

Anya has a strange Geass reaction and her eyes turn red.

"So, you're ready to begin, then."She said.

* * *

Back in the Ikaruga...

"What's the Shinkiro's location?"Diethard asked.

"Sir, we don't know yet."A Black Knight Soldier answered.

"We have the Britannians assisting us now."Diethard said. "As soon as you find it, alert all forces and destroy it."

"Yes, sir. "the soldier replied. "But what about the Rosen Krone?"

"We'll have to force it back in our side wouldn't we?"Diethard asked.

C.C and Rei were listening to their conversation.

"Lulu...Jess..."Rei said worriedly.

Then the Mordred landed in front of them and Anya came out.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this, it's me!"'Anya' said with a smile. "C.C, don't tell me that you've actually..."

She looks into their eyes and mentally goes into their minds.

C.C and Rei sat on chairs and were back to back with each other.

"What are you two doing? Closing yourselves up in here again like this."'Anya' asked. "C.C.? Rei?"

"Who are you?"C.C asked.

"And how did you manage to get here?"Rei questioned.

"It's me, see?"'Anya' asked.

C.C and Rei didn't recognize Anya until her appearance changes to Marianne causing them to go off their seats.

Rei frowned. "So your back from the grave..."

"It's you."C.C replied. "So you've chased us all the way in here now are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

"Oh, c'mon."Marianne said with a smile. "Do you really think I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?"

"Then why did you come here for us?"C.C asked.

"Because so much has changed."Marianne answered. "I need to know if you two are still on my side."

"Of course, we are."Rei replied simply. "Why wouldn't we?"

"C.C, why did you seal off your own Code?"Marianne asked looking at the green haired girl. "Just when you have what you wanted, Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stopped him."

"Even I don't know why I did it."C.C said. "Actually I'm a little shocked, but I did."

"Then you have to find the answer in the real world."Marianne replied. "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you."Rei admitted with a frown and arms folded.

"Why is that?"Marianne asked with a smile.

"The one who always comes in and messes around with our lives."Rei replied bitterly. "Don't forget Laverna had to sell her life to be with the man you care so much for Jessica's sake..."

The three were back in reality.

"Because I appreciate what you and C.C did."'Anya' admitted. "At least as far as giving me my Geass power."

"And you never fulfilled your contract."C.C commented.

"If that's what you think, will you two come with me now?"'Anya' asked.

"Yes, oh, but wait a minute."C.C said. "There's something I can't leave behind."

Rei smiled and shrugged in response.

* * *

It was now night time, Cornelia was talking with Villetta.

"Was there any chance to tell Anya to stay?"Cornelia questioned. "We'll need someone here to take custody of Zero and Jessica, so, what do you plan to do, Villetta stay with the Black Knights? Neither my brother nor myself plan to punish you after all, now that things have moved forward to the next level, I'd say we have no authority to act against you."

"Well...I..."Villetta said nervously.

"I'm probably the last person to say this but noble rank isn't everything."Cornelia commented with a smirk.

* * *

Diethard was with Ohgi, Tohdoh, Rakshata and Chiba.

"There's no choice."Diethard admitted putting his hands down. "We have to announce that Zero was killed in battle."

"Even though we haven't found Lelouch yet and Carrie is not back with us?"Ohgi asked.

"You want people to believe he's dead?"Tohdoh said.

"Pardon me."Rakshata replied simply. "I understand that Zero has betrayed us in all of that, but do you plan on telling everyone about Geass?"

"We can't, they'd say we're crazy."Diethard answered. "We'd lose all credibility there's no way."

"And what if the real Zero appears later?"Tohdoh admitted.

"How exactly would he prove that he is the real Zero?"Diethard questioned. "In the end, the masked hero was merely a symbol, he can't re-stablish himself without us not even Carrie."

* * *

In the Shinkiro...

Lelouch was talking to Rivalz on his phone.

"Oh, really? That's very good news."Lelouch said with a smile. "Excellent."

 _"Yeah, they finally got the cell phones working again and we've got the news that everyone is okay."_ Rivalz answered with a smile. _"It was a gigasmic relief, oh, yeah, your room was destroyed but there's space in the clubhouse."_

"I see, is the student council room all right?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Umm..."_ Rivalz said. _"By the way, where's Rolo? Is he with you?"_

"Yeah...Listen, Rivalz."Lelouch admitted. "Can you tell the prez something for me? Tell her I'll be bringing someone when we see the fireworks with everyone."

"Huh, bring someone?"Rivalz asked in surprise.

 _"Kallen, take care of C.C and Rei."_ Carrie thought. _"We have to kill him even if I die doing it! I'm gambling that I can kill immortal who never ages and who's immune to the power of Geass that's the only chance me and Lelouch have left!"_

* * *

Under the sea...

Lelouch travels in the Shinkirou toward Kamine island while Carrie was inside the Rosen Krone so they can take on Charles.

* * *

In the Flagship...

"Preparations are complete, Your Majesty."A Soldier reported.

"Very well."Charles replied. "Let us begin."

* * *

Around the world, Geass ruins activate and begin to synchronize.

"I feel something shaking."A Woman said.

"Oh, really?"a Man asked.

* * *

Inside the Flagship...

"All relic systems are now synchronized."the soldier said.

"With this shall end the world of the existing God."Charles stated with a smirk. "Destruction and creation...Ragnarok has finally begun."

Then Monica appeared in the screen.

 _"Your Majesty, Prince Schneizel sent report on the conflicting..."_ She said.

"Did I not tell you to leave these mundane affairs to him?"Charles reminded.

"Mundane affairs?" _Monica asked._

"Has the truth finally begun to dawn on you, Schneizel?"Charles questioned. "If so, it's too late, this game called war is already obsolete."

* * *

With the TV studio gone...

Milly broadcasts her news report from Ashford, announcing that Zero is dead.

 _"This is KT television since our studios were lost in the blast, we've setup a temporary studio at Ashford Academy to bring you this emergency news alert."_ Milly reported. _"A short while ago, we received official word that Prince Schneizel has signed a cease-fire with the Black Knights in addition, according to an official announcement, Zero, leader and CEO of the Black Knights was killed in the final battle. Zero was wounded in the fight for the Tokyo settlement and subsequently received medical treatment aboard the flagship Ikaruga, but he's succumbed to his injuries before daybreak this morning."_

* * *

Inside a Plane...

Kaguya was sadden at the death of Zero making Isao put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Tianzi looked at her friend in worry.

* * *

Meanwhile in the United States of Japan...

The Black Knight members were shocked that Zero was dead.

"Master Zero!"

"No! No!"

"It can't be true!"

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Jeremiah contacted Ohgi.

"What's the meaning of this, Ohgi?"He questioned. "Is it true that Zero is dead?"

 _"Yeah, I'm afraid it's just as the media's reporting."_ Ohgi answered.

"Could I at least see his face to confirm it?"Jeremiah asked.

 _"Sorry."_ Ohgi replied. _"But we are busy right now, Jeremiah, it'll have to wait till later."_

He then ended the call.

Jeremiah turned his attention to Quillian, who was with Nunnally and Shirley.

"My lord are you certain about this?"He asked.

"Its no use."Quillian admitted coldly. "Our brother and sister are abandoned, so if they show their faces to those traitors, they would probably kill them."

Shirley had a sad look, while Nunnally didn't say anything as Quillian walked passed them.

"Lord Quillian, where are you going?"Jeremiah asked.

"I'm going to meet up with my siblings even if I might end up losing my life doing it."Quillian stated and then cracked his knuckles. "But first I'll give Schneizel a taste of his own medicine."

But then Nunnally grabbed his wrist.

Quillian looked at his half sister.

"Nunna?"He asked.

"Please, Quil."Nunnally begged. "We'll deal with him later, but first let us go help Lelouch and Jess, they need us."

Quillian gave her a sad smile finding it very strange to see her eyes after so many years.

"Okay..."He replied and then turned his attention on Jeremiah and Shirley. "Jeremiah, Shirley, we're leaving you two in charge to look after Himari with Sayoko and Alice until we return, this ship is now filled with traitors so trust no one."

"Okay Quillian."Shirley answered with a nod.

"You have our word, my lord."Jeremiah stated. "We'll protect Himari for Master Lelouch and Lady Jessica's sakes."

* * *

Kallen was bothered with throwing away Lelouch after using him.

"Are you serious about this?"She asked.

"The Black Knights don't need Zero any more."Ohgi admitted.

"We've only gotten this far because of him."Kallen reminded. "To just throw him away like he's disposable..."

"He's the one who treated us like we were disposable."Ohgi replied angrily. "He fooled us and Carrie from the very beginning with that despicable Geass power!"

"I called him my friend!"Tamaki cried. "The best friend I've ever had, I loved that guy more than my own life!"

"But then..."Sugiyama started.

"We learned the truth."Minami said. "Think about the Black Rebellion, he was ready to dispose of Ohgi then, no, even before that..."

"That's right."Ohgi answered. "People are more than just game pieces, the lives matter that's why we're fighting."

* * *

Elsewhere...

Lelouch uses Geass to command several Britannian soldiers while Carrie was at his side.

"Lelouch vi Britannia now commands you."He ordered. "From this moment forward, you shall obey my orders!"

* * *

On the Avalon...

Cecile plays pool with Gino and beats him easily.

"Damn, she's good."Gino mumbled.

Then Suzaku came in with a grim look.

"Lloyd, can you give me an update on the status of the Lancelot?"He asked.

"You know the status."Lloyd reminded with a frown. "You saw the condition of the core luminous."

"No, I'm talking about the Lancelot Albion."Suzaku stated.

"It's ready to roll out."Cecile admitted.

"Albion? What's that about?"Gino asked.

"Oh, I shouldn't have mentioned that."Lloyd said. "It's a custom Knightmare built for Suzaku, but in the state of mind you're in, I don't want you going near it."

"Lloyd, as Knight of Seven, I could order you to do it."Suzaku commented.

"My unease grows worse and worse."Lloyd muttered as he walked away.

"Suzaku, didn't you say that you had to be prepared not to fire the F.L.E.I.J.A.?"Cecile asked.

"Miss Cecile, what's the fundamental purpose of any weapon?"Suzaku questioned.

"Sir Kururugi, you want to debate this like a school boy?"Cecile said with a smile.

"The point it..."Suzaku started.

"Drop it, Suzaku."Gino admitted. "This isn't like you."

Then Schneizel came in with Kanon and Cornelia.

"Your Highness?"Gino asked.

"It's all right, you can relax."Schneizel stated.

"Princess Cornelia, it's been far too long, Your Highness."Lloyd commented with a happy tone.

"Right."Cornelia said and notice someone was missing. "Where is Lord Guilford?"

"Well..."Cecile said sadly.

"Cornelia, I'm afraid Lord Guilford was caught in the..."Schneizel started.

"He went missing after he launched the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead."Kanon answered. "It was his heroism that saved all of us."

"Guilford?"Cornelia asked.

"We may not know if he's alive or dead but he did a great deed."Schneizel said. "You should be proud of him, he served you well as your knight."

"What are you saying?"Suzaku asked. "I'm the one who fired F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead that was my deed of honour, the feed I needed to become the Knight of One."

"Hold on Suzaku."Gino protested.

"Is this manipulation designed to protect Lord Guilford's legacy?"Suzaku questioned.

"What are you saying?"Cornelia asked.

"I suggest you stop, Suzaku."Schneizel admitted.

"No, I've been naive up till now."Suzaku replied.

"No? You?"Lloyd said in surprise.

"Stubbornly maintaining that the means are more important than the end result."Suzaku stated. "I was idealistic and self-righteous."

"Perhaps, but..."Schneizel protested.

"In any case I insist on what is do me, Your Highness."Suzaku said. "Make me the Knight of One."

"You've crossed the line into insubordination, Kururugi."Cornelia commented.

"Anyway, only an emperor has the power to dub a warrior the Knight of One."Lloyd said. "Which means..."

"Which means, I shall rise to this."Schneizel answered.

Everyone was shocked at his statement.

"Brother!"Cornelia said in shock.

"If I become the emperor, it will remove the problem."Schneizel said. "It's really as simple as that?"

"Highness, what you said just now is cross..."Gino admitted.

"Gino."Suzaku said.

"What are you planning to do?"Gino asked.

"Prince Schneizel, can you please tell us all what is let you to make this decision?"Suzaku questioned.

"He considers our affairs trivial and mundane."Gino answered. "That's how His Majesty refer to our mortal struggle with Carrie and the Black Knights, but..."

"You've seen it, too, Cornelia."Schneizel said. "How absorbed father is with his dangerous research, how he abandons the throne, it's true, he treats diplomacy and war like they are meaningless trifles, a man who's lost interest in this world, who sees his people locked in a life and death struggle and shrugs and indifference such a man has no right to rule."

"He's finally made up his mind, but..."Kanon replied.

"Could it be a coup d'etat...?"Lloyd asked.

"That's wrong..."Cecile said sadly.

"Your Highness, as a Knight of the Round, I can arrange an audience with the emperor."Suzaku suggested. "Please give me your order to assassinate him."

"Suzaku!"Gino said angrily.

"If I'm predestined to be a killer, then so be it."Suzaku stated. "Gino, I know what I am and what I must do, what matters are results."

* * *

In the Plane...

"Now then, Your Majesty, as he previously arranged, I'll conduct negotiations with Prime Minister Schneizel in Tokyo."Kaguya said quietly.

"Huh? Are you suggesting we should trust that Britannian snake?"Isao questioned. "Carrie would never agree to this."

"But Kaguya, after all Zero was Carrie's husband..."Tianzi said sadly.

"Losing Master Zero is a terrible blow, it's true."Kaguya admitted with tears. "But we can't dwell on that, when our nations are in danger we must turn his death to our best advantage and honestly, I know Carrie called herself his wife, but he and her were just...that is in the end...they were married and now...Himari is..."

* * *

Suzaku flew toward Kamine island.

"His Majesty is landed on Kamine island?"He asked.

 _"Yes, My Lord."_ A Soldier answered. _"Along with an unknown group of subjects."_

 _"Unknown group."_ Suzaku thought. _"Survivors of the Geass Order?"_

* * *

Gino was held captive by Schneizel's men.

"Are you serious about sending Suzaku to assassinate your own father?"He asked.

"Gino, do you want this war to remain in the stalemate forever?"Schneizel said.

"What do you mean?"Gino questioned.

"The true nature of people is this, they want to be controlled by their nation, their religion, their traditions, and by figures of grand authority."Schneizel stated. "Above all, the emperor of Britannia must play his part."

"So now you're the one to play that part, Your Highness? The grand authority?"Gino asked.

"If I'm called upon to do it, then perhaps..."Schneizel said.

"Perhaps...how so?"Cornelia asked.

"Did know that the word authority actually has another meaning?"Schneizel questioned.

* * *

On Kamine Island...

Suzaku cuts down the men of the Geass Order surrounding Charles.

"Was this treason Schneizel's idea?"Charles questioned.

"It was my decision, majesty, I appreciate your patronage."Suzaku answered. "That cannot be questioned, but, you are guilty of two crimes."

"Oh?"Charles said.

"First, abandoning your responsibilities as emperor and second, dirtying your hands with the power of Geass."Suzaku stated holding out his sword.

"Is that a capital crime?"Charles questioned.

"Geass takes good men and bends them to evil."Suzaku said. "You knew that, you could've saved Euphie, it would've been so easy, but instead you abandoned her."

"So what?"Charles said.

"You also drove Lelouch and Nunnally away, but also had Jessica's family killed."Suzaku reminded and held up his sword. "Their despair is in this sword, die!"

He rushes forward to attack with his sword, but just then Bismarck appears and blocks with his own sword.

"Lord Waldstein! What are you doing here?"Suzaku said in shock.

"Did you think you're the one who knew about Geass? It takes many forms."Bismarck admitted. "Who could be foolish enough to relax his guard with a man who constantly betrays everyone who trusts him."

"Bismarck, I leave this mundane matter to you."Charles said as he walked away.

"Yes, Your Majesty."Bismarck answered. "So be it."

He smirked as his stitched eye began to glow.

"Hold on!"Suzaku said angrily.

Bismarck and Suzaku started fighting each other.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

 _"Ohgi, this is Hong Gu."_ Hong gu said. _"Requesting landing clearance, we brought Her Majesty, Sir Isao and Lady Kaguya with us."_

"Right."Ohgi answered. "Then I'll contact Schneizel's staff as well."

Diethard had plasters on his face.

 _"I thought Ohgi had finally changed a bit, but no, definitely miscast."_ He thought with a frown and glanced at Villetta. _"His true nature is to be defensive."_

* * *

As Suzaku fights, he realizes that his Geass command was trying to make him flee.

 _"No."_ He thought. _"The Geass command that compels me to live, it's screaming at me to run away! Is the Knight of One really that dangerous an opponent?"_

Suzaku glared at Bismarck.

"I left my weakness!"He stated.

Bismarck knocks Suzaku down on the floor.

"Weakness? Fool!"He said holding his sword. "What you call weakness...that was the source of your strength, gentleness and compassion are what drove you take those away and there's nothing left but violence, which means... you will die here, Suzaku Kururugi."

But then a nearby explosion draws his attention.

* * *

Lelouch and Carrie walks past the explosion.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia."Lelouch stated. "I am the eldest son of Empress Marianne, the prince who was abandoned by his empire!"

"And I'm Carrie Tokugawa, the only surviving child of Akihito, the last Emperor of Japan and the puppet princess of Britannia's Emperor!"Carrie admitted coldly.

* * *

The Great Britannia begins opening fire on Vincent Wards.

Royal Guard Vincent Commander Types come under attack from Sutherlands and Suzaku runs from Bismarck.

"But damned rebellion!"Bismarck said angrily on the phone.

 _"Yes, My Lord."_ A Soldier answered. _"Where's the emperor?"_

"His Majesty is in the safest possible place."Bismarck replied. "For now we..."

He then notice Suzaku running off. _  
_

 _"Lelouch, Jess, it's my burden!"_ Suzaku thought firmly.

A missile explodes behind him, sending him tumbling into a hole.

"Who is in command aboard the Great Britannia now?"Bismarck asked.

 _"Lady Monica Krushevsky, the honorable Knight of Twelve."_ the Soldier answered.

"Very well."Bismarck said. "In that case, I'm taking the Galahad."

* * *

Schneizel then meets up with the Black Knights.

 _"I see."_ He thought. _"That means she must have just received the intelligence and is all her way to His Majesty along with Suzaku? No, this is..."_

Ohgi, Isao, Kaguya and Tianzi stare at him.

"My apologies, Lady Kaguya."Schneizel said. "The meeting will have to be postponed. We need to go to Kamine island at once."

"I see."Kaguya answered. "Then we should go with you as well there's only one person I can think of who would be attacking the Britannian emperor in the situation, I believe you all know who that is."

"I agree, Lady Kaguya."Xingke admitted.

"That changes things."Kaguya replied. "We have a few points to verify before we go on, we can continue the meeting once this matter has been settled."

* * *

The Sutherlands made way for Lelouch and Carrie to go pass them.

 _"If anyone wishes to stop us, let them try."_ Lelouch thought with a glare.

 _"If there's anyone who can go beyond our despair."_ Carrie thought with a sad look.

Then a sound of a Knightmare landing caught their attention and they saw the Blue Hawk.

Quillian then came out and placing Nunnally back in her wheelchair.

"Nunnally, Quillian..."Lelouch said in surprise.

"Didn't we tell you guys to look after Himari?"Carrie asked.

"Come on, you guys didn't think we let you two face father alone?"Quillian commented as they went up to them.

"All we want is stay with you two and nothing else."Nunnally admitted. "You guys did this all for our sakes, so we forgive you both for the sins you two have done."

Lelouch and Carrie smiled at their siblings.

"Well let's go then."Lelouch said. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes."Nunnally and Quillian answered in unison.

"Wonderful, I'll make sure he won't harm either of you."Carrie stated.

The four siblings began heading to the Sword of Akasha.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Mordred attacks Bismarck's Galahad and accuses him of being part of the coup.

"Our own forces turning on this."Bismarck said. "I can't tell friend from foe and I can't just destroy them all, Anya, surely you aren't part of this, too."

"So the Knight of One is behind this traitorous coup d'etat?"Anya questioned.

"What's that?"Bismarck demanded.

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

Charles let out a triumph laugh.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Galahad and the Mordred continued fighting each other.

"Don't jump to conclusions!"Bismarck warned.

"How can I trust you!"Anya said.

Bismarck damages her Mordred.

"The enemy is from Shikine island."Bismarck said. "Monica can testify to it."

"I understand now."Anya replied. "Forgive me, Lord Bismarck."

"All I ask of you is your recognition, how damaged is your Knighmare?"Bismarck asked.

"My air combat mobility is dropped."Anya stated. "The intercept rebel forces are on the ground."

"Understood, I'll defend the royal flagship."Bismarck responded.

The Galahad took off.

* * *

Inside the Mordred...

C.C and Rei were inside with 'Anya'.

"You're quite the actress, aren't you?"C.C asked.

"We don't have time to explain things to Bismarck right now."Anya replied. "Since I questioned his royalty, he didn't question mine."

"Putting a moment to fence it."Rei commented. "That's just the sort of flash we expect from Marianne the Flash and it's just perfect for Lelouch's mother."

"So what comes next?"Anya asked.

"Hm?"C.C said looking at her in confusion.

"Well, we have to save him, don't we?"Anya reminded.

"Of course we do."Rei replied simply.

Anya then spotted the Blue Hawk in the forest making her smile.

"Ooh, this is going to be interesting."She giggled.

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

"God, hear me now!"Charles stated showing the Geass symbol on his palm. "The time has come to settle this!"

"You're wrong."Lelouch called out. "You lift your voice to call upon god!"

"But it's not god you need to settle things with, Charles zi Britannia."Carrie stated bitterly.

Charles turned around and saw the vi siblings with the ai siblings.

"It's us, your children!"Lelouch, Nunnally and Quillian said in unison.

"And your step child."Carrie said coldly.

"And how will either of you challenge me?"Charles asked with a smirk. "Neither gun nor sword will have any effect on me, nor will the power of your Geass, nothing the four of you can do can kill me."

"But none of us don't need to kill you."Lelouch replied. "By coming to this parallel realm, you've already ensured our victory."

"The system which you created has become a prison which now holds your own soul captive."Carrie admitted with a sharp look. "Mark my words, your history!"

* * *

 **So here we are...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	59. The Ragnarök Connection

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 58: The Ragnarök Connection**

Suzaku wakes up just as Anya was about to draw on his face with a marker.

"You woke up too soon."'Anya' stated.

Suzaku notice the two immortal girls behind her.

"C.C? Rei?"He asked.

"What exactly are you doing here?"'Anya' questioned. "Somehow I get the feeling that you didn't come to help out Charles."

"Anya? What are you...?"Suzaku said in surprise.

"Well at the moment I'm the mother of Lelouch and Nunnally, I am Marianne."'Anya' admitted with a smile.

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

On the Ikaruga...

"Yeah."Ohgi stated. "I'm about to apprise Lady Kaguya and General Commander Xingke of the situation, I don't know if they're going to understand or not, but clearly, there's one thing to do."

"Yeah, I know."Tamaki said sadly. "Which is...we've got to make sure that Zero is dead."

* * *

Inside the Sword of Akasha

"So, since we have plenty of time now, will you answer us?"Lelouch asked. "Who was it that killed our mother?"

"And what's your excuse for not protecting her?"Carrie questioned while twirling her pocket knife. "Since your a man that married more than just one woman."

"How ironic."Charles admitted. "Here you both are seeking the truth with Nunnally and Quillian, you two who made it this far only by your deceptions and your lies."

"That's true."Lelouch replied with a smile. "I've lied every step of the way and not just about my name and past, I've hidden my true intentions, too, but that's pragmatism, isn't it? People need to play along with each other, we melt into a place."

"If we didn't, then nations and people, these things called communities wouldn't exist."Carrie commented with a shrug. "Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, in society and everyone wears a different face, but, is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask, that of an emperor, none of us can make a move now without our respective personas."

Nunnally and Quillian fell silent and didn't say anything.

The setting in the parallel dimension changed into a library.

"You're wrong, my dear."Charles answered.

"Am I now?"Carrie asked in curiosity.

"When we realize that lies have no meaning in the endless flow of eternity, those personas will vanish."Charles said as he picked up a book labelled 'Akasha' and he started looking over the pages. "When we understand each other, conflict will disappear."

"Huh?"Quillian asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Father?"Nunnally said in confusion.

"Don't listen to him."Lelouch stated. "There is no way our father is being truthful of what he is saying."

"That all sounds like metaphysical nonsense to me."Carrie admitted bitterly.

"It will soon be reality."Charles answered with a smile. "You see, this is my Ragnarok Connection soon these masks known as deceit will be discarded by the world, revealing the truth."

* * *

In the Entrance of C's Word...

"Cs' world?"Suzaku asked.

"In current terminology, it's the collective unconscious."C.C replied. "A collective of people's minds with memories."

"The sea of transmigration."Rei stated. "The great consciousness, some refer to it as God."

"Was that what I saw when we met at Narita?"Suzaku asked.

"There, it was mixed with your personal consciousness."C.C said. "I'm merely guessing as I don't know what it was you saw."

"How irresponsible."Suzaku replied.

"Pfft, says the guy, who sell out his friends for his own selfish desires and blaming them for _everything_ of what happened to him."Rei admitted coldly.

Suzaku fell silent at her response.

"Do you like having others peep into your mind?"C.C asked. "It's people, their masks are the collective unconscious, windows that open into their minds and memories. And the minds of people are..."

"Ah, forget it.''Anya said as she stood up away from the machine. "It's too messed up for me to do, C.C, could you please?"

"Do you really plan to go in?"C.C asked.

"Yes, of course."'Anya' replied. "Charles has been waiting for us after all, this would've been so easy if one of you only given him your Code."

Rei glared at her.

"Oh, I'll go first, all right?"'Anya' asked with a smirk.

'Anya' held C.C's hand, who held Rei's with her other hand.

The Geass symbols in the two immortal girls heads appeared and Marianne's spirit left Anya's body and went into C's world.

"What are you doing?"Suzaku asked as he caught Anya's body.

"You know, Suzaku? You and I, we're very similar."C.C admitted.

"Similar?"Suzaku asked.

"In the way that we both wish to die and yet are unable to."C.C replied.

* * *

In the Sky...

Bismarck destroys another Geassed pilot and spots Schneizel's Avalon with the Black Knights.

"Prince Schneizel and the Black Knights?"He said in surprise.

* * *

In C's World...

The four siblings were shocked of who appeared in front of them.

"Wha...it can't be...!"Lelouch whispered.

"Huh?!"Nunnally stated rubbing her eyes in disbelief.

"It's not possible..."Quillian admitted weakly.

"Oh my gosh..."Carrie said in shock.

There before them stood Marianne.

"My, children."She said with a warm smile. "How you all grown."

"Mother?"Lelouch, Nunnally and Quillian said in unison.

"Marianne, I see you've come."Charles admitted.

"Is this an illusion? You do this?"Lelouch questioned.

"What ever game your playing father is not funny!"Quillian said angrily.

"No, it really is me,Quillian."Marianne answered. "However I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within this system."

 _"Hold on a second..."_ Carrie thought as something came into her mind.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In Aries Villa it was night time._

 _A ten year old Jessica was in her room wearing a yellow vanilla night dress, but she couldn't sleep well._

 _She then heard footsteps passing her door before looking at Nunnally, who was fast asleep in her own bed._

 _Jessica got off her bed and rubbed her eyes._

 _She then walked up to the door and opened it, while taking a peak._

 _There she saw Marianne walking._

 _"Mother?"Jessica asked. "Are you okay? How come your away tonight?"_

 _"Oh nothing, dear."Marianne replied with a sweet smile. "Just go back to bed, I'll be resting shortly."_

 _"Umm...okay..."Jessica answered as she closed the door and had unsure look on her face._

* * *

Reality...

Carrie shook her head a little realizing it wasn't time for memories.

"It really is you..."Nunnally whispered looking her mother.

"Lelouch, I will now answer your previous question."Charles stated.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at his father with a glare.

Carrie's look sadden to see the photos of Clovis and Euphemia.

"Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a hell on earth."Charles stated as an image of him and V.V as children appeared in a portrait. "Our family was just rivals competing for the throne, assassinations occurred with regularity, daily betrayal spawned by lies killing each other off, my own mother fell victim to it."

 _"Grandma Eliza..."_ Quillian thought sadly.

"My brother and I were sickened and angered by the world."Charles said. "We therefore both swore an oath to create a world without lies."

"C.C, Rei and I agreed to this as well."Marianne admitted. "V.V, however..."

* * *

 _Eight Years Ago..._

Marianne was walking down the stairs to meet with V.V.

"What did you call me for today?"She asked. "I cleared everyone out of here, I even had Cornelia withdraw."

"Sorry to do this."V.V admitted with a smile. "Especially without Charles around."

"Is this about the Sword of Akasha?"Marianne asked.

"Hm? Oh, no, this is only about Charles."V.V replied. "Ever since he met you, Charles has been acting like a different man, it seems to me that you and he have come to enjoy learning more about one another the same thing was with him and Laverna, you realize that if this continues, the contract we made will never be fulfilled, I'll be left alone."

"Hm?"Marianne asked in confusion.

"As I told Lavie from the beginning of time, it's always been the woman who's led the man astray."V.V stated with a smile.

Marianne instantly knew what V.V was planning to do and her eyes widened when she realized what really happened to her best friend.

"Lady Marianne!"

Marianne turned to see two of her servants coming down stairs.

"I told you to stay out of here."She stated as she went upstairs a little.

V.V pulled out his sub machine gun then shot Marianne and her two servants.

"The job's done."He said with a smile taking out his phone. "Right, begin the cover up maybe we can make Nunnally out to be the witness it's imperative that this looks like it was the work of terrorists."

Marianne sees a little girl with pink hair hiding behind a pillar.

 _"Anya Alstreim."_ Marianne said. _"The young girl who had arrived a week earlier to be schooled in etiquette."_

A Geass symbol appeared in Marianne's eye and her spirit went inside Anya's body.

 _"My Geass power was to cross over into another person's mind, the power that had been dormant for so long activated for the first time as I was dying."_ Marianne stated. _"I hid inside Anya to save myself from being killed by V.V and then I realized, realized that when my consciousness surfaced, I could communicate mind to mind with C.C and Rei, when they discovered the truth, C.C and Rei left the directorship to V.V and then disappeared."_

* * *

Charles and V.V were observing the geass users of the directorate.

 _"I spoke with my brother about it, however..."_ Charles said.

"I heard."V.V said. "What a tragedy, I shall miss Laverna and Marianne."

Charles clenched his fist in anger without V.V noticing it.

* * *

Reality...

Lelouch, Carrie, Nunnally and Quillian looked at Charles and Marianne, who were behind the Sword of Akasha.

"My brother lied to me."Charles said. "After we had sworn to create a world without deceit."

"How dare you!"Lelouch growled. "Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead? Jess, Nunnally and I, you sent us to Japan as hostages."

"It was necessary!"Charles replied.

"Necessary for what?!"Carrie demanded angrily. "What kind of a parent does that?!"

"You've gotta be kidding me."Quillian muttered.

Then Lelouch remembered something that Rei once told him.

 _"If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance."_ Rei stated.

Nunnally looked at Lelouch noticing his look. "Big brother..."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just remembered something that Rei told me."Lelouch admitted.

* * *

After a news shoot...

Milly spots Nina looking at body bags.

"Milly, when the sun rises I wanna get a shot with ground zero in the background."a Man stated.

"Okay, gotcha."Milly replied.

"Sorry about this."the man admitted. "Relief will be here from Nagita and Nagoya by afternoon so hang tight."

"I'm okay."Milly answered.

* * *

Bismarck reports to Schneizel about their current battle with the rebels.

"Right now, we're suppressing the rebel forces with the aid of the Black Knights."He said. "However..."

"Hm? Is there something else?"Schneizel asked.

"Prince Schneizel, just how much do you know?"Bismarck questioned.

"How frightening."Schneizel replied. "What are you referring to?"

* * *

In the Entrance...

"I used Lelouch."C.C admitted. "I was fully aware of the truth the entire time in order to bring about my own death, I had to make his survival a priority."

"Any regrets?"Suzaku asked.

"Not really."C.C replied. "My sensibilities are quite different as an immortal witch, me and Rei abandoned our humanities long ago."

"We aren't all alike, you know."Suzaku said. "C.C, I want you and Rei to send me to the other world, regardless that you both may think I'm foolish, I can't wait here and do nothing."

"I wonder what Nunnally and Quillian will say when they see you?"Rei joked with a cruel smile. "Its obvious they know the truth by now..."

Suzaku looked at her in surprise.

* * *

In the Sword of Akasha...

"That's right."Charles said. "I sent the three of you to Japan to escape my brother's sight that's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away."

"As long as my body still exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it."Marianne replied.

"Is that what you planned for?"Nunnally asked.

"That's right, Nunnally, you and Anya became witnesses."Charles replied. "Therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories in order to protect everything."

"Even though you were a false witness there remained very real danger that you would be killed."Marianne said.

"To ensure your safety, proof was needed that would lead far away from the truth."Charles admitted.

"The original plan called for only one immortal Code."Marianne said. "However, for research to progress, we had to have an additional Code in other words without C.C and Rei, we didn't have a 100% guarantee that it would succeed."

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C and Rei to help us, we were left with no choice, we were forced to use you, Lelouch."Charles commented.

Lelouch and Carrie were completely surprised.

"Use Lelouch?"Nunnally said in disbelief.

"I can't believe it..."Quillian mumbled.

"But then, what was the point of for me _and_ Lelouch to do all doing this?"Carrie asked with a shocked look. "When so many people..."

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarok Connection is established."Charles replied.

"Masks will vanish."Marianne said with a smile. "Then everyone can be exactly who they are supposed to be."

"Lelouch does that mean..."Carrie said quietly.

"All of the battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was done just to lure out C.C and Rei."Lelouch admitted. "Well then...it seems that from the very beginning I was merely a nuisance just a ruckus in the world."

"We were both pawns of our own game Lelouch."Carrie said with a weak smile.

Nunnally and Quillian looked down in sadness.

"And what do you three think of all this?"Lelouch asked turning to see C.C, Suzaku and Rei walking up to them.

Quillian frowned at the sight of Suzaku.

"Did you already know that we were going to come here, Lelouch?"C.C asked.

"And that you two regained your memories, too. It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?"Lelouch said.

"Precisely."Charles answered. "Therefore I cannot see any sense in your coming here as well, Kururugi."

"I'm sure you can't."Suaku replied. "I heard you're already immortal that's why there's something I want know for certain, why did you make this thing? For what reason?"

"Why? Because it's what Laverna and Euphie both desired."Charles said. "They wanted a gentle world."

"Now I see...it's obvious."Carrie whispered.

"The time is here."Charles stated. "C.C, Rei, since we are all assembled, the plan can commence now, I will both grant your wishes after everything has been completed."

Charles put up his right palm and his geass symbol started to shine and CC and Rei's geass symbols on their foreheads appear.

* * *

Anya regained consciousness and looked around.

"Ah, what the...?! Where am I?"She said in shock.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"All over the world?"Schneizel asked.

"Yes."Kanon replied.

"Bismarck?"Schneizel said.

"It must be His Majesty's plan come to fruition."Bismarck admitted. "If His Majesty succeeds in carrying out his vision, then whatever is left of the world would be yours to govern per his royal decree, although the sense of politics will have changed greatly."

* * *

In C's World...

The Sword of Akasha began to activate at the top of Jupiter.

"Behold! It's begun!"Marianne said with a happy look. "The Sword of Akasha is slaying God."

Quillian looked at the sword in deep thought.

 _"So if this new world appear, I'll finally get to meet mother and Jess's family, but...why doesn't it feel right?"_ He thought.

C.C and Rei had firm looks on their faces as their Geass symbols stopped glowing.

"Now once our marks of Geass become one, the old world will cease and a new world will spring forth."Charles said as he stepped forward.

"Lelouch, what was your motivation for wanting to control the things around you?"Nunnally asked. **  
**

"Nunnally...you know it was for you and Quillian."Lelouch replied.

"Lulu...you know our plan was to make a gentler world for everyone not just our siblings."Carrie reminded.

"Yes, you're right, I am."Lelouch answered with a smile. "I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect."

"If you still desire that you need to take action."Quillian admitted.

"Yes, the means to that end requires me to reject something."Lelouch stated.

"Which is?"Suzaku asked.

Lelouch went in front of Charles to protect C.C and Rei.

"That... I...I reject you!"He stated. "And I reject everything you believe! Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other! It's also because there's something that they're seeking, you now wanna a world without change. How stagnant! You could hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories just a world that's closed and completed that's a place I wouldn't wanna live in."

"But Lelouch, are you saying you're rejecting me as well?"Marianne asked.

"Mother is your desire the same as His Majesty's?"Quillian asked in curiosity.

"It will be so good to rejoin all the people from whom we've been separated."Marianne admitted. "You can be reunited with those who have died even Laverna and Euphemia."

Carrie suddenly felt uneasy at the mention of the sister she loved, but killed with her own hands.

"So...you both believe that this new world you envision would be best for all."She said with a firm look. "But forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act."

"In time, Jessica, the people will come to accept it."Charles replied.

"That time will never come!"Lelouch responded angrily. "Only one thing is undeniably certain, I understand now that what you did to the three of us may have been done out of good intentions, but...the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!"

"But we did that to protect you!"Marianne answered.

"Then explain this to me!"Carrie demanded. "Why was my family killed and wage a war on Japan in the first place?!"

Marianne frowned in response making Rei look at her.

"Because they're plan was their only concern."Nunnally answered in disappointment.

"The plan was such a priority for you both that it didn't matter to either of you if the three of us were alive or dead!"Lelouch said. "That's why you abandoned us or you have left are self-serving excuses!"

"Lelouch, you're wrong."Marianne said.

"You just told me!"Lelouch snapped. "You said that the dead would rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!"

"The future is the Ragnarok Connection."Charles replied. "Once it's finally done, Nunnally, the gentler existence that you spoke of..."

"Stop it!"Lelouch growled. "The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you! The world that my sister wish for is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers!"

"Lelouch..."Nunnally said happily with tears of joy.

Carrie and Quillian both smiled in approval.

 _"He may be right."_ Suzaku thought with a frown. _"At the very least Euphie never said that Lelouch was Zero even to the very end that's why I..."_

"Let's say it was true."Charles said with a smirk. "What of it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarok Connection has begun."

"You think so?"Lelouch questioned as his Geass appeared in his eye. "I am Zero! The man who works miracles."

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me nor will it on anyone else here!"Charles commented.

"No! There's someone else here, isn't there?"Lelouch reminded. "That's right! Cs' World is the will of mankind itself! And all men are not equal, remember those words? They're your own and because of that, I'm sure you'll realize that my power will work!"

"You're a fool, Lelouch!"Charles responded. "God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!"

"I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request!"Lelouch said. "Yes, now I know who I really am! God! Collective unconscious! Please, don't stop the march of time!"

"Lelouch, you ungrateful child."Marianne said as she rushed to her son, but Suzaku took out his sword and Quillian took out his gun.

"Nobody would've wanted this! No one and especially not Euphie!"Suzaku replied.

"And I saved you so that you could talk to Euphie again."Marianne stated.

"Meaning you are going to force me to, right?"Suzaku questioned.

"His right not even my own mother would've wanted this."Quillian admitted.

"You can't do this, boy!"Charles said. "Not against God nor all of humanity itself!"

"Regardless, what I want...is tomorrow!"Lelouch answered as a Geass symbol appeared in his right eye.

The thought elevator began to crumble.

"It can't be!"Marianne said in shock.

"The Thought Elevator is falling!"Charles commented. "The dream that I and Marianne and my brother all shared!"

"Charles, just stop already."C.C replied as she sat down. "It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this."

"C.C, Rei, we still bear the marks of Geass."Charles said. "No matter what occurs, we..."

He then notice he was disappearing.

"This isn't a falsehood, father."Quillian admitted firmly and narrowed his eyes. "It's reality's response."

"Darling, you..."Marianne said as she rushed to her husband and was disappearing as well.

"No, it's not possible! I'm supposed to be immortal!"Charles said in shock. "We're being absorbed? Consumed by Cs' World?"

"But what about C.C and Rei?"Marianne asked noticing the two immortal girls. "Why aren't they disappearing as well? You two supported this plan as much as we did."

"Sorry...but we finally realized."Rei said coldly. "The love you have...is only for yourselves."

"No, that's not true at all."Marianne admitted. "We love our children very much."

"Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?"Lelouch questioned.

"The meaning?"Marianne asked.

"Lelouch..."Nunnally said sadly.

"Why don't you understand?"Lelouch asked with tears. "Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew...she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself, so her smile...Nunnally's smile...was her way of expressing gratitude!"

"You're labouring under a delusion!"Charles stated.

"I will not let you call that a lie not in front of her!"Lelouch cried angrily as Nunnally held his hand. "You've refused to face reality! Content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth here! You, our own parents, you abandoned us!"

Marianne was taken back of what her son said.

"You clever little fool!"Charles shouted in anger as he charged at Lelouch holding out his right hand and grabbed his son's neck.

This alarmed Suzaku and Quillian taking their weapons, while Carrie and Nunnally looked on in shock.

"Suzaku, Quil, stay out of this."Lelouch whispered.

"Can't you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you will inherit his world, Schneizel's world!"Charles said angrily. "Do not judge me, good and evil intentions are on each side of the same card! Even then, you still have...!"

"No matter what, we'll always reject the world you in vision."Lelouch whispered and an enraged look grew on his face. "BEGONE NOW!"

"NOOOOOO!"Charles and Marianne screamed as they faded away.

Quillian closed his eyes and then opened them as he sighed in sorrow.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"It can't be!"Bismarck said in shock.

"Can I assume that...?"Schneizel asked.

"Yes, His Majesty has now been..."Bismarck admitted.

* * *

In C's World...

"C.C, Rei, are you two going as well?"Lelouch asked.

"When death comes, you want to at least be smiling, right?"C.C admitted.

"And so now what..."Rei said.

"You rejected Charles's plan."C.C reminded. "Instead, you chose reality and forward march of time."

Lelouch and Suzaku glared at each other, Quillian and Nunnally notice Carrie was down on her knees.

"Jess? Are you okay?"Nunnally asked.

"Everyone I love dies violently...unnaturally I'm cursed, why go on? I'll just hurt others..."Carrie stated and covers her face to cry.

Quillian hugged his sister to comfort her before she stood up and dried her tears.

"I don't mean to be rude, but the next Emperor is going to be late for his crowning ceremony..."Rei admitted.

"Next Emperor?"Quillian asked in confusion and looked at his brother. "Lelouch..."

Lelouch didn't say a word was in deep thought.

* * *

One month later, reconstruction moves forward in the Tokyo settlement.

 _"It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead."_ Milly stated. _"Today His Majesty, Emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation, we will be bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace even though His Majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month."_

* * *

At the imperial palace in Pendragon...

Odysseus stands with Carine and Guinevere and wonders where Schneizel is.

"Didn't somebody say that the Emperor was missing?"Carine asked.

"Bismarck was the one who reported that."Guinevere replied. "Now he is gone."

"As for Schneizel and the others, where are they?"Odysseus asked.

"Don't know."Carine said. "There's been no word from Cambodia yet."

"Presenting, His Imperial Majesty!"A Soldier announced.

The entire crowd of nobles were shocked when Lelouch walks out in his school uniform and sits on the throne.

"Huh?"Carine asked.

"Well, that's not..."Guinevere said.

"Where's His Majesty?"Carine demanded.

* * *

"What the hell?"Milly said in shock.

"Wha..it can't be!"Rivalz commented.

* * *

"But how...? There's no way."Kallen whispered in shock.

* * *

In the Imperial Palace...

"Greetings."Lelouch admitted. "I'm Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal Family, 99th Emperor of the realm."

* * *

The Knights of the Round were shocked.

"Good Lord."Bismarck said.

"How can this be?"Gino asked.

* * *

In the Throne Room...

"It's really you?"Carine said in surprise.

"You're alive?"Guinevere asked.

"Yes, sister, I am."Lelouch replied. "I've returned from the depths of hell intact."

"Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured that you would be found alive, too."Odysseus commented with a smile. "But now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father..."

"Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life."Lelouch replied firmly. "Therefore, that makes me the next Emperor!"

"What are you saying? Are you nuts?"Carine asked angrily.

"Guards! Take that fool and execute him!"Guinevere ordered. "He's guilty of murdering our emperor!"

The guards charged at Lelouch with their staffs.

But then Suzaku, Jessica and Quillian drops down from the ceiling and kicks them away.

The crowd was shocked to see this.

"How dare you?"Quillian said coldly. "Trying to harm your new Emperor?"

Jessica went to Lelouch's side. "They don't seem to care, who they're dealing with."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Suzaku..."Kallen said in shock. "But why?"

* * *

In the Imperial Palace...

"May I introduce Suzaku Kururugi, my knight and Quillian ai Britannia, my favourite brother, I grant them the title "Knights of Zero.'"Lelouch stated. "And Carrie Tokugawa as my beloved Empress..."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Suzaku? Quillie? They're working together?"Kaguya asked in shock.

"No way, Carrie as Empress of Britannia..."Tianzi said in disbelief. "But I thought..."

* * *

In the Imperial Palace...

"Lelouch, Quillian, Jessica, Sir Kururugi, this just won't do."Odysseus admitted. "Pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast..."

"Do you think so? Let me make this easy for you all to understand."Lelouch said as he stood up from his throne and activated his Geass. "Acknowledge me as emperor!"

"Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like..."Odysseues said and obeyed with a smile. "We hear and obey, Your Majesty!"

"All hail Emperor Lelouch!"Carine and Guinevere stated.

"All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"the Crowd stated. "All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!"

Lelouch went back on his throne and smirked.

C.C and Rei watched the four from behind while Nunnally had a sad and an unsure look on her face of what will happen next.

* * *

Schneizel watched on the TV and wonders who will win the world now.

"I need to thank you, Lelouch, Jessica."He said with a smile. "Now that you both have reappeared on the scene, we no longer have a problem to contend with."

"But why is Kururugi and Quillian helping him? What's their reason?"Cornelia asked. "I would say the same to Jessica..."

"He succeeds in furthering himself by continually betraying others."Kanon replied. "And you did say Quillian and Jessica were close to him."

"Don't be concerned."Schneizel replied. "Let Lelouch have all of it because it doesn't matter, he and Jessica can have Britannia, the whole nation, the question is what comes next, which will control the world? Will it be Lelouch's Geass power or will it be..."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	60. Emperor Lelouch and Empress Jessica

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 59: Emperor Lelouch and Empress Jessica**

In the Ikaruga...

A TV news report states that in the days since Lelouch ascended to the throne has destroyed Charles tomb, abolished the nobility, released all Numbers and disbanded corporate groups.

 _"The 99th emperor Lelouch, who ascended the throne only a few days ago, has ordered the destruction of the imperial mausoleum which held the remains of past Britannian emperors."_ the Reporter said. _"Following his abolition of the aristocracy, breaking up of bureaucratic cliques and liberation of the Numbers, Odysseus and other royals express support for the new emperor despite these actions, however..."_

"He's just amazing!"Tamaki said in astonishment.

"Does he really intend to completely remake Britannia?"Tohdoh asked. "Even with Carrie at his side..."

"Don't you mean destroy it?"Rakshata corrected.

"Are we to believe Lelouch really did hate Britannia as he claimed?"Ohgi asked.

"He's eliminating any faction which could possibly oppose him."Villetta replied.

"Even in the U.F.N. most people are expressing their support for Emperor Lelouch and Empress Carrie."Kaguya admitted.

"I knew he was really on our side like Carrie."Tamaki stated proudly. "I always said that!"

"Some media people are calling him the knight for justice and the hero of the masses."Chiba commented.

"Speaking of media, where's Diethard at?"Sugiyama asked.

"I doubt he is coming back here."Chiba replied.

"You're right."Tohdoh answered. "As long as he is with Cornelia and Schneizel, he'll stay hidden."

"So, what's our next move?"Tamaki asked in confusion. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean from "now"?"Rakshata questioned.

"Well, but I mean...everything's different."Tamaki said. "The new emperor is doing good things."

"Your right since Carrie is with him so..."Tianzi admitted.

"No, he isn't."Xingke answered.

"It's the truth."Tohdoh replied.

"Emperor Lelouch has one...no, Zero has one goal."Xingke corrected.

* * *

At Pendragon...

Lelouch wore his white emperor hat and outfit while sitting on his throne.

Jessica now wore a black stylish dress with a matching hair band on her fore head and her dress showed her legs a little bit that revealed her long boots that had black lines on them.

She stood in her own throne chair next to Lelouch and holding Himari.

Nunnally stood on Lelouch's side like Suzaku who was wearing his Knight of Zero outfit.

Quillian stood next to Jessica wearing his Knight outfit that was black.

C.C and Rei wore their former clothes while sitting in their own chairs.

Lelouch uses Geass to make a large number of soldiers his slaves.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands each one of you."He said as he activated his Geass. "Be my slaves, now!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!"the Soldiers obeyed. "All hail Lelouch!"

Nunnally and Quillian were stunned, but also a bit shocked that Lelouch's Geass became stronger.

However they both knew that their brother would never use Geass on them.

Shirley and Alice stood next to Cecile and Lloyd.

Shirley wore a soft ice blue dress, while Alice wore her knew red robe that represents her loyalty to Lelouch.

"Your Majesty, won't you let me analyze that power just a little bit, for science of course?"Lloyd asked.

"Do you want to die, Lloyd?"Jeremiah questioned with a smirk as he walked by.

"You mean in the traditional sense?"Lloyd asked nervously.

"Ridiculous."Jeremiah said as he knelt down to bow at Lelouch and Jessica. "Jeremiah Gottwald returns from battle to announce that he has vanquished former Earl Rosenkreuz."

"Well done."Lelouch replied as he deactivated his Geass. "Still, I'm not very popular out there, am I? The nobles are rising up and rebelling everywhere isn't that true?"

"People resist when you take away their vested interest."C.C commented. "They fight back."

"Well, the empire's future has no place for those who cling to the ideals of Charles zi Britannia."Jessica admitted tapping her finger on her cheek.

"That's why we need to make them fully understand how foolish and pathetic it is to cling to vain pedigrees and past glories."Lelouch said.

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

Lloyd was walking with Cecile.

"Is this a good thing?"He asked.

"Is what a good thing?"Cecile said while holding Arthur.

"Well, you know...the way Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia have disappeared without trace."Lloyd replied. "This is the legitimate Holy Britannian Empire, isn't it?"

"Yes, you have a point."Cecile admitted. "And if it's known what Suzaku and others are actually trying to do here..."

"I wonder if we've become cogs in a machine without even realizing it."Lloyd stated.

"By the way, did you know?"Cecile said.

"What?"Lloyd asked.

"Suzaku used to attend school with His Majesty and his empress."Cecile commented. "They had classes together."

"Ah, Milly and Nina's school?"Lloyd said with a smile.

* * *

At Ashford Academy...

Milly hides Nina and leaves for a meeting to determine what the school will do now.

Sokkia was sitting on a chair while reading a book and chewing a gum on her mouth.

"I won't be back until tonight."Milly stated.

"Covering something?"Sokkia asked.

"A conference."Milly replied. "To decide if we support His Majesty or Lelouch that's part of it, Area 11, sorry, I mean Japan, it's about whether or not we should go back to the homeland now that it's no longer part of Britannia."

"And?"Nina said.

"Well, even my family isn't nobility anymore..."Milly said sadly.

"Lelouch is the one..."Sokkia said.

"Stop!"Milly stated with a smile. "Can we just drop this whole subject now and talk about something else?"

"Man, I'm hungry."Rivalz commented as he came in holding a pizza for Nina. "Here, Nina."

"Sorry, Rivalz."Nina said quietly.

"Forget it, Forget it."Rivalz replied as he began to cut a slice for Sokkia.

"You shouldn't go out, you're safe here in the school."Sokkia reminded.

"Thanks a lot."Nina said quietly. "When I built the F.L.E.I.J.A., I never in my wildest dreams thought all these countries would target me, they're relentless."

* * *

In Exelica Garden...

Lelouch and Jessica was sitting on the garden watching the view with Suzaku, Quillian and Nunnally next to them.

Himari sat on her mother's lap.

Nunnally sat on the grass with Quillian looking at the view reminding them so many good memories of their childhood.

"Ah, this is nice..."Quillian said with a pleased smile as he relaxed in the grass.

Nunnally giggled. "Quil, you really are hopeless."

"So soon after ascending the throne, the name Emperor Lelouch and Empress Jessica has become part of history."Suzaku admitted. "All because you both dismantled Britannian's old culture."

"Yes, but this won't stop."Lelouch replied. "Soon I will have Britannia join the UFN."

"So we can work with them for a peaceful world just like what Euphie wanted."Jessica admitted.

Suzaku, Nunnally and Quillian looked at them in surprise.

"Lelouch, Jess are you both really going to do it?"Nunnally asked.

"You two are doing this for the memory of Euphie?"Quillian said.

"It wasn't just Euphie, Quil..." Lelouch replied. "Many people lost too much with the conflicts that had arisen, some because of me and my goals to crush my father's Britannia."

"We all lost too much."Jessica admitted with a small smile. "Sometimes I find myself wishing that if I could, I would go back in time and do it all over again, but do it right that would save all those important to me like you guys..."

"Even if you two are there is nothing wrong with that."Nunnally said kindly. "You and Lelouch were willing to become evil to reap vengeance on those who did wrong."

C.C, Rei, Shirley and Lloyd came by riding horses.

"You two always did enjoy a challenge."Rei stated.

Lelouch and Jessica stood up as the four got off their horses.

"What will you do about the problem at hand, Your Majesty?"Lloyd asked.

"Hmm, I took over Britannia to address that, but..."Lelouch replied.

"Is it true?"Jessica asked. "About what Schneizel is planning?"

"Yes."Lelouch replied. "According to the intelligence's reports and given that the Tromo Agency in Cambodia has seceded from Britannia, when you add it all up, it leads to one conclusion there's no choice, we have to move the plan to the next phase before Schneizel has a chance to put his plan into action."

Then his phone rang making him answer it.

"Yes, what is it?"Lelouch asked.

 _"Majesty, it's the Knights of the Round!"_ A Soldier protested. _"They're approaching, with the Knight of One in the lead! We can only confirm four of the Rounds among them, they're accompanied by their personal forces!"_

* * *

In the Sky...

The forces led by Bismarck Waldstein were on their way to remove the one they considered a thief off the throne.

"We swore absolute loyalty to Charles zi Britannia."Bismarck declared.

"We will never recognize this damn usurper..."Dorothea Ernst, the Knight of Four commented.

They then get signature readings and soon find that three knightmare frames are floating in the air waiting for them.

Suzaku was on the Lancelot, while Alice was on the Alpha and Quillian was in the Blue Hawk.

"So you traitors have decided to face us?"Bismarck questioned. "That's good, it saves us the trouble to hunt you down, how dare you turn your backs on his majesty, Charles zi Britannia by joining that little usurper."

"Bismarck, you and the others can stop this foolishness right now."Alice stated.

"This foolishness you say?"Monica asked.

Gino narrowed his eyes and Dorothea was getting angrier.

"You have three options."Alice admitted. "Resign and turn back, pledge your loyalty to Emperor Lelouch and his Empress or continue your attempt against his majesty and die for your pathetic efforts."

"We choose none of them!"Bismarck answered. "We're not going to lose to pride less traitors like you."

"It will be you fools who will die."Dorothea added.

Quillian sighed. "Why even bother? They're never going to see reason."

"Your right about that, cuz."Alice replied with a smirk.

"Hmph, so be it."Suzaku commented. "We will defeat all those who intends to destroy what his majesty is trying to build."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

 _"We interrupt our programming for this live broadcast from the Holy Britannian Empire."_ An Reporter said.

"Those Knightmares..."Kallen whispered.

"With energy wings?"Rakshata asked.

"And they're challenging the Knights of the Round."Xingke said.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Alpha fought and took down the Florence, while the Blue Hawk destroyed the Palomides.

However the Lancelot Albion was struggling with fighting the Galahad.

"How can he know Lancelot's flight path?"Suzaku asked in surprise.

"My Geass gives me the power to see the future."Bismarck answered as his closed eye opening revealing his Geass.

"And again?"Suzaku asked.

"Only once before, I used this power when I battled Lady Marianne."Bismarck admitted with a smirk.

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"He can predict my moves, but still...!"Suzaku said.

Then Lelouch and Jessica appeared in his screen.

 _"Suzaku, as we planned, this battle is being broadcast to the world."_ Jessica commented.

 _"And that's why I'm ordering you, to live!"_ Lelouch stated.

Suzaku fell under the influence of Geass.

"Yes, Your Majesties!"He answered.

* * *

In the Sky...

"My name will always be linked with the title of mightiest knight of the empire!"Bismarck said with a smirk.

The Blue Hawk damages the Tristan with his slash harkens and kicks it away.

The Lancelot then begins to move too unpredictably even for Bismarck

"What? What is this?"Bismarck said in surprise. "Is it the machine's special functions or is it Kururugi's skill?"

* * *

In Pendragon...

 _"Suzaku, your will power is extraordinary."_ Jessica thought with a smile.

 _"Turning my Geass command "to live" into an unexpected weapon, you've become a warrior like no other."_ Lelouch thought.

* * *

In the Sky...

"Even though you can predict my moves, if I do this!"Suzaku stated.

"Head on? You insult me!"Bismarck growled.

The Lancelot slashed the Galahad in half.

"I failed you, Lady Marianne."Bismarck said weakly.

Then the Galahad exploded.

"Yes!"Quillian said in victory."The Knight of One has fallen!"

"Well done, Suzaku!"Alice said proudly.

The Tristan was lying the sand of the desert.

"What have I become? Am I a knight of Britannia? And if I'm not..."Gino said angrily and slammed his fist on the window. "Then what am I fighting these battles for?"

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Lelouch and Jessica appeared in the camera.

 _"To the people of the world."_ Lelouch said.

"Lelouch...Jess..."Kallen whispered.

 _"The video that you've just seen is final proof that I am the true ruler of Britannia."_ Lelouch said. _"In name and indeed."_

 _"Now that, that is clear..."_ Jessica admitted. _"The Holy Britannian Empire is ready to join the United Federation of Nations."_

This shocked Ohgi, Tohdoh, Kaguya, Tianzi, Isao and the rest at this revelation.

"Does that mean?"Rakshata asked.

"Britannia will be on our side?"Ohgi said in surprise.

"There, you see?"Tamaki asked with a bright smile. "I told you they were one of us, they're my buddies!"

 _"For the negotiations, we will not be with Suzaku Kururugi nor any of my generals."_ Lelouch stated. _"I shall follow all rules of the U.F.N., however, the site of the negotiation shall be the one nation which is neutral standing between Britannia and the U.F.N., Japan, the Ashford Academy will be the site of the conference."_

* * *

"HUH?!"Sokkia, Rivalz and Nina said in shock.

* * *

In Cambodia...

It was night time.

"Is there something going on, Schneizel?"Cornelia asked.

"Nunnally decided she didn't approve of us so she's chosen to flee like Quillian."Schneizel commented. "We need to deploy Damocles now, there's no more time."

"Is that the only option we have?"Cornelia questioned.

"That will be up to the world to decide."Schneizel answered.

* * *

Inside a Jet...

As they flew to Japan, Jessica sat next to Lelouch.

"Lelouch are you really certain about this?"Jessica asked worriedly. "Just C.C, Rei and a few security police?"

"We're going there to ask them for a favor."Lelouch answered looking at a small book. "To participate in enlightened democratic system."

Jessica chuckled. "Ooh, cute."

"And we know how everyone loves their democracy."Lelouch said with a smirk.

* * *

In Ashford Academy...

"We're coming to you from Ashford Academy, the site chosen by His Majesty Lelouch, emperor of Britannia and Empress Carrie Tokugawa."Milly reported. "It is here that the U.F.N. will debate whether to allow the Britannian empire to become a member, it's the emperor's personal transport."

But then something came into her mind.

"Lelouch, Jess, is that really you two?"Milly whispered and then remembered she was reporting. "I'm sorry, Emperor Lelouch and Empress Carrie has just landed inside the school grounds."

Then Lelouch and Jessica came out of the jet, where they saw Kallen walking up to them.

"It's Lelouch, the emperor of justice!"

"And Carrie Tokugawa, the princess of Japan!"

"She does look a little more fashionable then usual..."

"Your Majesties! Your Majesties!"

"They're just children..."

Lelouch and Carrie both gave a small wave to their subjects.

"Lelouch, I need to know the truth, Lelouch!"Rivalz called out. "Why didn't you ever tell me who you were?"

He then falls off the barrier wall making two Black Knights accost him.

"Hey! How dare you!"

"Disrespecting the emperor!"

"Hey, leave him alone!"Carrie called out to her former allies. "He happen to be one of mine and the Emperor's close friends..."

This caused the two black knight members to release Rivalz and Nina took him away.

"Lelouch, tell me why..."Kallen asked as she walked to Lelouch and Jessica.

"Nice to meet you."Lelouch said. "You're Captain Kallen Kozuki, a leader of the Black Knights, are you not?"

"That's right."Kallen answered simply. "I'm here to escort you both safely to the conference."

"Wonderful."Jessica said with a smile. "Do you mind if we take the long way around? I am feeling a bit anxious about this, a little walk might be helpful."

"I understand."Kallen replied.

Kallen and the two royals began to take a detour to the negotiation room.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"Is Zero and Carrie, did they come here to pull something?"Ohgi asked.

"They can't."Villetta answered. "The O.S.I. systems are completely down now."

"Well that's good."Isao admitted with a glare.

"We've also supplied their guards with the goggles that have special lenses."Hong Gu stated. "Advanced Geass countermeasures."

"Kozuki wants us to watch her closely."Chiba said. "If we think he used his Geass on her, she wants us to shoot her, she said to use the snipers."

"You're all just paranoid."Tamaki stated simply. "He came here to make friends, get over it!"

* * *

In the Negotiation Room...

Lelouch, Jessica and Kallen walked in.

"Nostalgic, isn't it?"Lelouch asked.

"I'm...I'm grateful for what you two did."Kallen stated. "I know if it weren't for you, I would have ended my life back in the Shinjuku ghetto, the Black Knights would never have existed at all, I was glad, proud and honored to be needed by our masked leader Zero, but...when I learned you were Zero, I didn't understand anymore even so, the man I saw fighting against Britannia...now you've joined forces with Suzaku, what are you two really trying to do?"

The three began to head up the stairs.

"Kallen, we may be on the top rank, but we don't want personal power and to be above everyone else, all we want is to make a gentle world for everyone..."Carrie admitted. "But we didn't want the risk of you being killed, when we were betrayed by those traitorous people I once called our allies..."

"We sort of lost hope when that happened."Lelouch stated. "But now we have this situation to face alone..."

"And what were doing is to make your brother's dream a reality."Jessica commented.

Kallen looked at her friends in amazement.

"Jess..."She whispered.

"As much I enjoy this moment we have a conference to attend to..."Lelouch admitted with a smile.

"Right, the supreme council will be meeting in the gymnasium."Kallen replied as she headed up stairs.

"Kallen...thank you for escorting us..."Jessica stated.

Kallen smiled at her and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Afterwards...

Lelouch and Carrie were in the Gym to meet up with Kaguya.

"Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the U.F.N. supreme council, I desire that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations."Lelouch said.

 _"Master Zero..."_ Kaguya thought and responded. "Do you understand that the participation is dependent upon a 2/3 majority vote of U.F.N. members?"

"Of course."Lelouch said and smiled. "That's the democratic way of doing things, right?"

"Yes, that's right."Kaguya replied simply.

She then erects a barrier around Lelouch to prevent him from using Geass.

Carrie shook her head in disappointment while she stood next to C.C and Rei.

"This is rather uncourteous, don't you agree?"a Man stated.

"It was former Emperor Charles who carried all those crimes, wasn't it?"a Woman said.

 _"Geass countermeasures, huh?"_ Lelouch thought. _"Well, now it's clear that only Kaguya and core members of the Black Knights know about Geass."_

Then Kaguya appeared in the screen.

 _"Now, what are you really trying to do here?"_ She questioned. _"Treacherous Emperor Lelouch?"_

"I'm surprised at you, isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?"Lelouch asked.

 _"That remains to be seen, U.F.N. resolutions are always determined by majority vote."_ Xingke admitted.

 _"Voting rights are apportioned according to each member nation's population."_ Tohdoh said.

 _"The Chinese Federation has been broken up, so the nation with the largest population in the world now..."_ Xingke started.

 _"...is Britannia."_ Ohgi finished.

 _"If we allow Britannia to join the U.F.N. today..."_ Xianglin said.

 _"... you will have more than half the votes, Emperor Lelouch."_ Hong Gu stated.

 _"In short, if we vote in your favor, you would usurp our power and take control of the U.F.N."_ Kaguya commented.

 _"What's your response, Emperor Lelouch?"_ Ohgi asked.

 _"Break up your empire, let your territory secede from Britannia or limit your total votes to 20% those are your options."_ Xingke replied.

"These options are reasonable, however I don't agree with any of them."Lelouch answered.

 _"Then what is your answer Emperor Lelouch?"_ Kaguya asked.

"Well..."Lelouch said.

But then the doors burst open revealing Quillian and rushed to talk to his sister.

"Sorry, if it's not the right time!"The Twelfth Prince apologized.

"Quil, what is it?"Jessica asked. "You look afraid."

Quillian whispered something to Jessica's ear making her eyes widen in shock.

Then Nunnally appeared in one of the screens.

"Nunnally, why have you appeared in the conference?"Lelouch asked.

 _"My apologizes to the UFN and you, big brother."_ Nunnally answered and then paled. _"But Pendragon...the capital city...it's been destroyed by FLEIJA."_

Lelouch grit his teeth in anger of what his sister was referring to.

 _"Damn it, he struck first!"_ He thought.

 _"The radius of destruction is approximately a hundred kilometers."_ Cecile said in one of the screens. _"We have to assume it was caused by a F.L.E.I.J.A. and that's not all there's a fortress in the sky above it, it's three kilometers long."_

"Well, my answer to you all have to wait."Lelouch commented.

He then headed out of the conference followed by Jessica, Quillian, C.C and Rei.

 _"What's they're doing now?"_ Kaguya thought.

* * *

Outside...

The five headed back to the jet.

"Lelouch, it's just as you guessed."Jessica said with a firm look.

"Yes, I had no doubt that all the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads were there."Lelouch answered. "The sky fortress Damocles was developed by the Tromo Agency in Cambodia, it is a perfect base for the F.L.E.I.J.A's."

"The only one who would know the imperial private channel is..."C.C said.

The five sat in their seats as Schneizel appeared in the screen.

 _"Do you both enjoy forcing others to submit your will?"_ He asked.

"Hello Schneizel."Carrie greeted bitterly.

Lelouch scowled. "What do you want?"

 _"I've gathered all the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads."_ Schneizel stated. _"They're deployed to the Damocles."_

"You're prepared to attack the Britannian emperor?"Lelouch asked.

 _"I'm afraid that's a null point since I don't recognize you two as the emperor and empress."_ Schneizel answered.

"I see, I suppose you think that you're best suited to rule with that monstrous weapon."Jessica said with a cold look and narrowed her eyes. "You disgust me even more than before, _prime minister_..."

* * *

 **The Battle for the World has began...  
**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	61. Schneizel's Guise

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 60: Schneizel's Guise**

Outside Ashford Academy...

Britannian soldiers worriedly talk about the destruction of Pendragon.

"The capital Pendragon's been obliterated?"

"Is that true?"

"They say it was the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead."

"The thing that wiped out the Tokyo settlement?"

"An accident?"

"But I heard the F.L.E.I.J.A.s they built are all missing now."

Then Jeremiah walked up to them with Alice and Shirley, who was holding Himari.

"Stop spreading wild rumors."Jeremiah reminded firmly. "It is imprudent to talk as if the capital's been destroyed even as rumors."

"Besides we have a battle to face through."Alice stated sharply.

"I'm afraid it's all true."

The three turned around and saw Sayoko.

"Sayoko...what are you saying?"Shirley asked.

"Please take me to Lelouch and Jessica."Sayoko replied. "It's urgent."

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

On the Avalon...

Lelouch was sitting on a chair in deep thought while moving pieces of his chessboard.

"It will be all right Lelouch."Nunnally assured.

"We're going to have to be prepared for the events that will happen..."Quillian said before taking a sip of his tea. "Your fighting for the future of Britannia and to prevent the threat of the F.L.E.I.J.A."

"We have no other choice do we?"Lelouch stated getting up from the couch. "Are you certain you guys won't regret this?"

"We're certain, but we never thought about the whole world considering what happened and what's going on, big brother."Nunnally admitted with a hint of sadness.

Lelouch bends down and gives Nunnally a kiss on the forehead.

"We love you too, big brother."Nunnally said with a kind smile.

"I thankful that I have both of you."Lelouch admitted.

"Same with Jess and Himari?"Quillian asked.

Lelouch chuckled. "Of course."

* * *

In the Hall...

Jessica was walking with Suzaku alone, which was something they haven't done for a long time.

"Suzaku..."Jessica said worriedly. "Are you sure you want to do this, I mean fight alongside your worst enemies?"

"I am Lelouch's sword like Quillian."Suzaku replied. "It's our job to rid him of his enemies and his own weakness and you...must be his shield."

"Huh?"Jessica asked in surprise.

"You job is to protect him."Suzaku replied.

Jessica then cupped Suzaku's face before planting a kiss on his lips surprising him and he kissed her back.

She then looks at him in the eyes.

"This is to show my old feelings for you..."Jessica whispered. "And I'm sorry it took so long."

* * *

Cecile examines the explosion and concludes that the F.L.E.I.J.A used on Pendragon had ten times the power of the one used on Tokyo.

"The F.L.E.I.J.A. they used on Pendragon had ten times the effective range as the one used on the Tokyo settlement."She stated. "If they haven't developed the new model, then..."

"They've removed the limiter."Nina admitted.

"Bingo."Lloyd replied with a smile.

"By removing both effect range and detonation time limiter..."Nina said and thought. _"Prince Schneizel, how could you..."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Schneizel was having a private talk with Cornelia.

"Cornelia."Schneizel said. "What is it that people truly want? Starvation and poverty, discrimination and corruption, war and terrorism, they want the problems that are flooding the world to go away forever, people can't understand each other under these situations at all."

"Your theories don't justify butchering civilians!"Cornelia protested.

"Even civilians who have rejected war depend on the police, don't they? Everyone knows, don't they?"Schneizel asked. "That people are driven by their own desires, the lust that dwells within the soul of man cannot be denied. So why win hearts and minds or tout some shining ideology, why not bring peace to the world with the system 'power'? In ten days, Damocles will enter the air space of the United States of China and then switch over to secondary acceleration after that, we're scheduled to ascend 300 kilometers above the surface from there, we will hit every enemy nations with F.L.E.I.J.A.s."

"Are you insane?!"Cornelia demanded. "We only agreed to use them against Lelouch, this will destroy the world! You're trying to control people through fear!"

"Mankind's history is war."Schneizel replied. "Peace is an illusion to turn an illusion into reality is an arduous task, it requires discipline."

"And you plan to discipline the entire human race all by yourself?"Cornelia asked. "Only a god could pull that off."

"Then I shall become a god."Schneizel stated. "If that is what it takes to bring peace to the world."

"You're derange."Cornelia whispered.

"Magnificent!"Diethard said with a smile as he walked with Kanon. "I knew I was right to change sides and support you! Surpassing Zero's chaos with a state of perfect nothingness and kaleidoscopic transformation!"

"Prince Schneizel, we've made contact with the Black Knights."Kanon commented.

"Thank you, Kanon."Schneizel said.

"Is that why you stay back while letting Lelouch and Jessica get away with this until now?"Cornelia questioned.

"It was a way to minimize the damage."Schneizel replied. "But in the end, if we have to sacrifice one or two billion lives to achieve a state of permanent peace..."

"You're wrong!"Cornelia protested. "Peace attained by force is not peace!"

She pulls out her sword and rushes toward Schneizel, but a machine gun turret opens in the wall and shoots her.

"This is so sad, Cornelia."Schneizel admitted.

* * *

Outside Ashford Academy...

It was now evening.

Sayoko, Jeremiah, Alice, Shirley and Himari were in the Avalon.

"Schneizel had maneuvered us."Sayoko commented. "He had another escape plane as a decoy during the battle of Tokyo."

"Wait doesn't that mean..."Alice said nervously.

"The plane destroyed by the F.L.E.I.J.A. was the decoy."Jeremiah replied coldly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you're Japanese, Sayoko."Shirley commented. "Why come to Lelouch and Nunna instead of the Black Knights?"

"Miss Fenette has a point, you're devoted to chivalry as well, aren't you?"Jeremiah questioned.

"Perhaps there's some truth to that."Sayoko replied.

* * *

In a Private Room...

"You understand why we're doing this don't you, Jess?"Lelouch asked. "Besides under the rule of Damocles people would become lifeless puppets."

"That's true."Jessica answered. "Everything we've done from the beginning was for Nunnally and Quillian."

"So many people have died since this began for their sakes, we have to see it through to the end, don't we, Jess?"Lelouch asked.

"Yes."Jessica whispered with a gentle smile. "You're right...Lelouch is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing…"Lelouch replied.

"Are you sure?"Jessica asked worriedly.

Lelouch wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist making her blush.

"Yes, I'm sure."He answered.

Jessica giggled. "If you're worried about me, then don't be."

"What?"Lelouch said in surprise.

"You're worried about my safety aren't you?"Jessica asked. "You're worried about what may happen to me and Himari tomorrow when we face your brother and his forces."

"You must be able to read me well, K-1."Lelouch commented with a smirk.

"I have to…Zero."Jessica admitted. "I am your loving companion after all."

"You got me…"Lelouch said as he let out a weak chuckle.

"You're also worried for the others too."Jessica stated. "But an emperor should have more confidence."

* * *

Cecile, Lloyd and Nina repair the Lancelot Conquista now painted pink and renamed Lancelot Frontier.

Quillian was preparing the Blue Hawk while Rei prepared the Lucifer.

Nunnally watched them as she took a bite on a rice ball and was surprised that it had a blueberry filling.

Suzaku held Arthur while thinking about the moment he had with Jessica.

* * *

Lelouch and Rivalz were walking in the halls.

The 99th Emperor told his best friend everything he has done until now.

"You understand now don't you Rivalz?"Lelouch asked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I agree with this, I really want to help."Rivalz replied.

"I understand and I appreciate that you want to help but like I said, there's no need for you to get involved in this fight."Lelouch said. "You're not a soldier."

"But Lelouch-"Rivalz protested.

"Hey Rivalz!"

Lelouch and Rivalz turned around and saw Shirley walking with Alice.

"Huh? Shirley? Alice?"Rivalz said in confusion. "What are you two doing here?"

"Well, me and Alice are Lulu's personal allies like Jessica so there is no surprise in that."Shirley admitted with a smile.

"And our roles happen to be very important."Alice commented smugly.

* * *

A While After...

Lloyd, Cecile and Nina were looking over things on the monitor when they got a transmission.

"An open channel?"Nina asked.

"Let's see…"Lloyd said and accepted the transmission.

The monitor showed Jessica in her private room with the lights on.

"Empress Jessica."Cecile said.

"Hey big sister."Quillian greeted as he lifted up the goggles up his head.

"May I assume you have heard from what's going on?"Lloyd asked with a smile.

 _"Yes, when the three you learned of Schneizel's plot, you went against him."_ Jessica said.

"Which brings us another reason why we're here, we want to assist you and Emperor Lelouch."Cecile answered.

 _"You wish to help us?"_ Jessica asked. _"Are you sure about that?"_

"We know about the things that Suzaku told us about the things Lelouch and you have done as Zero and Carrie."Nina stated. "However, what they're planning to do is no better, if things go in Schneizel's way, the world will be on constant threat anything could be looked at as a threat to their peace and next thing we know, a F.L.E.I.J.A. drop on the whole area or even on the whole country."

 _"Very well I really appreciate it, thank you."_ Jessica replied with a warm smile.

* * *

In a Room...

Shirley was talking with her mother on the phone.

"Mother, I'm okay really, it's just I'll tell you everything when I get back."She said.

Shirley then got a response.

"Yes, I love you too and I will be out of harms way..."She stated and then ended the call.

Then a thought came into her mind.

 _"Don't worry, mum, when I get home everything will better than before..."_ Shirley thought.

But when she turned around to leave the room, she was surprised to see Kallen in the entrance.

"Huh? Kallen..."Shirley said.

* * *

In the Sky...

The Avalon was heading to its destination.

* * *

Inside...

Lelouch and Jessica stood on their thrones with Himari safely in her mother's arms.

Alice walked up to Lelouch whispered something in his ears.

"Excellent."Lelouch said.

"It wasn't easy but we managed all thanks to your planning."Alice commented.

"Great work, you have our gratitude, Alice."Jessica stated. "Now prepare the forces, we're in for a war against Schneizel."

Quillian smirked. "I like the sound of that."

"Yes, but not only that it seems everything is set for your public address as you two ordered."Nunnally said sweetly.

"Good."Lelouch replied and then looked back at the people that were with him."Our enemy is Schneizel and his Damocles, Schneizel has no doubt has in part of his own forces are remaining factions still against us, we will make it the last huge battle for the future, I'm counting on all of you and let us all make out of this, do not falter for we have come so far and we will not let any stop it."

Then an incoming transmission beeped in the bridge.

"Oh, it must be them right now."C.C commented.

"What took them so long?"Rei asked.

Rei accepted the transmission and the screen showed Xingke and Kaguya.

"Oh my, if it isn't the UFN's Supreme Chairwoman, Lady Kaguya Sumeragi and the Black Knights own General Commander Li Xingke."Jessica said with a sarcastic tone.

 _"Emperor Lelouch, Empress Jessica, we trust that Prince Quillian have told you."_ Xingke admitted.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, you know what's really going on?"

 _"Schneizel intend to threaten the world with F.L.E.I.J.A to control the world."_ Kaguya replied.

"I see you got the news."Jessica said with a firm look.

"Unfortunately that is the case."Lelouch answered. "If Schneizel gets his way, it will not only be Britannia who will actually suffer, it will be the rest of the world. I intend to put a stop to that."

 _"It's seems that Ohgi, Tohdoh and the others really messed up on this."_ Xingke stated. _"They kept the matter of the deal they made with Schneizel a secret from Lady Kaguya and me and now that very person intend to point F.L.E.I.J.A's at the world."_

 _"Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, regarding about the conference, we will resume…if you manage to win against Schneizel, we still haven't heard your answer regarding the terms we've set up for you."_ Kaguya reminded. _"Also, I hope you understand that even with all this and when you win, it does not mean that Britannia will automatically be allowed to be part of the UFN in fact even before the news of Pendragon being destroyed by Schneizel, some of the members had been voicing their doubts of Britannia's sincerity."_

"I understand."Lelouch replied."I know what you're saying and that absolutely fine, my only concern right now is defeating Schneizel and destroying his plan and it will be done."

"We can only worry about what the result will be regarding the UFN after we defeat Schneizel."Jessica admitted.

 _"Can you two really defeat Schneizel?"_ Xingke asked.

"We can and we will."Lelouch stated.

 _"Very well, then on behalf of Lady Kaguya and myself, we wish you luck and hope for your success."_ Xingke said and looked at Jessica. _"Tokugawa, take care of yourself and be careful."_

Jessica nodded. "I will, thank you."

Himari giggled in response.

 _"Emperor Lelouch."_ Kaguya said. _"After you take care of things, we wish to speak to you further about…certain matters."_

Kaguya and Xingke cut off the transmission.

"Hmm, I wonder what she wanted to talk you about?"Quillian asked.

"I think I know…we're heading to war, everyone, be prepared."Lelouch reminded.

"Yes your majesty!"Suzaku, Alice and Quillian said in unison.

Nunnally smiled in agreement with a nod.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

"What do you think will happen now?"Minami asked.

"It's hard to say but we know that Xingke and the others are not pleased with us right now."Tohdoh commented.

"I still can't believe that Kallen quit the Black Knights and decided to join with Lelouch and Carrie."Ohgi admitted.

"I just don't understand..."Chiba said.

"But you all heard what Kallen said, we played right into Schneizel's hand and he didn't really care as he wasn't actually concerned about Zero using us and now he actually plans to threaten the world with those damn warheads, I can't help remember the damage it did to Tokyo."Tamaki stated.

"Do you actually believe that?"Sugiyama asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I always knew that Zero wasn't really a bad guy, after all, he's my buddy."Tamaki said proudly.

"Tamaki, I can't believe that you say that with a straight face how can you call him your buddy when you didn't really know anything about him?"Ohgi questioned. "He wasn't someone who really trusted us and kept secrets from us."

"So your saying he didn't trust Carrie either?"Tohdoh questioned. "She knew him more than we did..."

"That's not what I meant."Ohgi replied. "Carrie and Himari seems to be the only ones he cares about more than anything."

* * *

 **Ooh Jessica and Suzaku's first kiss...**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter  
**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	62. Grip of Damocles

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 61: Grip of Damocles**

In the Avalon...

"Twammi fleet is totally obliterated."Cecile reported. "The operation..."

"I'm not going to stop it."Lelouch stated. "Stay just out of the Damocles range, the Avalon falls back as ordered."

"All units, attack in waves and force the Damocles to continue launching F.L.E.I.J.A.s!"Jessica ordered.

 _"How easily."_ Nunnally thought. _"It's so easy for Lelouch and Jess to do this..."_

* * *

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari ima kaze no naka_

A glowing blue light appears in the screen

The scene then changes showing Lelouch and Jessica embracing each other

The camera moves to get a closer look at Lelouch, who activates his Geass

Then shows Zero's mask and Carrie's bracelet that was dangling on her sword

A colourful background then shows C.C, Rei, Suzaku, Schneizel, Nunnally and Quillian

Then the title of the show appears

 _Kireigoto dake ja ikirenai_

The camera shows Japan's morning sky, then the ruins of Tokugawa Castle and the Thought Elevator

 _Yasashisa dake ja iyasenai_

Gino, Kallen, Anya and Nina appear in the sky background

Flags of Britannia and Japan appear

 _Ubawareta no ha nanda? Kawaranai sekai de_

A computer screen shows the title Area 11

Then the Zangetsu flys into the sky

A scene of Schneizel and Lelouch

A background of Jupiter shows

 _Kikoete kita no ha nanda? Shikisai no uta_

 _Everything is bright_

Camera changes showing Nunnally in Aries Villa and Quillian sitting next to her

Then a crane flies away from the two siblings and does a rainbow road in the sky then between two planets

 _Kudakechitta yume wo asu no hate ni hibikaseru you ni_

Zero lifts his hand up showing the Shinkiro, the Rosen Krone, the Alpha and their ally Knightmares

Then finally the Vincent

The Lancelot on the left while the Rosen Krone was on the right

 _Sekai no owari de umareta hikari bokura hitotsu ni_

In a pink background, Carrie appears with a small smile, then shows Kallen, Shirley, Alice and their Black Knight allies

Also Cornelia, Guilford and his men

Then Cecile, Lloyd, Milly, Rivalz, Sokkia, Alicia, Villetta, Jeremiah, Kanon, Nina, Anya, Rolo and Sayoko

Finally Himari showing sparkles appearing in her eyes

 _Ima kaze no naka_

Then a night time background appear showing C.C and Rei at the top of a building

Charles and Schneizel in a blue and red background

Lastly Lelouch with Jessica behind his back holding a sleeping Himari

Lelouch lifts up his hand in the starry night sky

* * *

In the Sky...

An F.L.E.I.A. warhead was launched and it took out more drones and this time it took out three Customized Gareths and six Customized Vincent Wards.

* * *

In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N...

"Another F.L.E.I.J.A. struck…"Kallen reported with a frown.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Right."Lelouch commented. "Entering data."

"The F.L.E.I.J.A. changes composition from moment to moment."Nina stated. "If we collide it with the reaction corresponding to that composition, we can prevent it from reaching criticality."

"However you need to input the local environmental data just prior to the detonation within a 19 second time frame."Lloyd said.

" And even if you complete the program, you'll only have 0.04 seconds to execute."Cecile reminded.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Damocles...

"With this, peace will come."Schneizel said.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"It should work in theory."Nina said worriedly and thought. _"But...Princess Euphemia..."_

* * *

In the Sky...

The Sutherland Sieg piloted by Jeremiah was leading his unit against their enemies.

"However, if we can get within a tight range, they won't be able to use it," Jeremiah said.

Jeremiah and his unit fired their shots at the Damocles while the Lancelot, the Alpha and the Blue Hawk had all the shots blocked by the Damocles' shield.

The Lancelot then grabs a lance attached to the Blue Hawk and tosses it at the F.L.E.I.J.A warhead causing the bomb to disappear.

"Thanks Suzaku!"Quillian called out.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Damocles...

"The F.L.E.I.J.A.?"Kanon said in shock.

"It disappeared?"Diethard stated.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Alright!"Shirley commented happily.

Nunnally sighed in relief and smiled.

"Thank goodness."Sayoko whispered.

"He actually did it..."Jessica said with an impressed smile.

"It worked? They did it?"Nina asked. "In 19 seconds and then in 0.04 seconds?"

* * *

In the Bridge of the Damocles...

"I didn't expect them to have made a toy like that."Schneizel commented.

* * *

In the Avalon...

"Everyone get ready!"Jessica stated.

* * *

In the Sky...

Jeremiah's forces and the three knights took down Schneizel's forces to pass the coming blaze.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Damocles...

"They've gotten through the blaze?"Kanon asked in shock.

"They have indeed."Schneizel replied.

The soldiers began to report the enemy's attacks causing them to panic.

"Enemy infiltration, alpha-3!"

"Delta block, communications cut!"

"Float control room 6 has been destroyed!"

"Prince Schneizel!"

"My kudos, Lelouch."Schneizel stated with a smile. "I salute you for forcing me to implement my final plan."

"Huh? You're really going to do that?"Kanon asked.

"Yes."Schneizel answered. "Turn the Damocles into a prison for Lelouch and the others, after we've abandoned ship, we'll obliterate the Damocles entirely with the F.L.E.I.J.A. what a fine coffin for him, I'm certain you'll be pleased with it, Lelouch."

* * *

In the Lancelot...

"If Damocles reaches satellite orbit, even the Lancelot would be useless against it."Suzaku said quietly. "To win we need to stop Schneizel."

* * *

In the Lucifer...

"I'm analyzing the internal structure."Rei stated. "I have to break the password."

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Kaguya, Tianzi and the council members of the UFN were also watching the war between the forces of Lelouch and Schneizel.

* * *

In the Hangar of the Avalon...

C.C was walking going to her pink knightmare, the Lancelot Frontier that was built for her.

"This has drastically depleted the enemy's strength…"She said.

* * *

In the Guren S.E.I.T.E.N...

 _"We'll defeat Schneizel and then all this will be over,Naoto..."_ Kallen thought confidently.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jessica was walking with Nina.

"Yes, I understand."She said. "This is a personal request from Lelouch, however..."

"It was Princess Euphemia's wish, too, wasn't it?"Nina asked.

"Yes."Jessica answered. "Which is why Lelouch and I have to do this for the better."

"But for the device to be completed, the environmental data needs to be entered into the final program."Nina commented. "You should let me go with you guys."

"You've done enough for me and Lelouch, Nina."Jessica stated. "What you just said reveals your true feelings about this, yes, you've done enough for Lelouch and me, for Carrie Tokugawa, Euphie's murderer."

"Your Highness, I won't find it in my heart to forgive Carrie Tokugawa for killing Princess Euphiemia."Nina stated. "But I think I'll forgive Jessica Lamperouge for killing a sister that she loved..."

The dark green haired then walked away leaving the empress alone.

 _"Thank you Nina...you're truly amazing."_ Jessica thought with a small smile.

* * *

In the Bridge of the Damocles...

"Seventh sequence, F.L.E.I.J.A. detonation point's set to within the Damocles."A Soldier reported.

"Damocles and F.L.E.I.J.A.s are simply machines in the end."Schneizel stated. "We can always rebuild them."

"But sir, you know the Tromo Agency doesn't have the resources nor does Rosenberg."Kanon reminded.

"Yes."Schneizel replied. "But it turns out that our system has destroyed Lelouch and Jessica there will be plenty of organizations happy to build F.L.E.I.J.A.s for us."

"Isn't that basically terrorism?"Kanon asked.

"Bait has no opinion."Diethard admitted.

"What do you mean?"Kanon questioned.

"World peace or a single life."Schneizel commented. "It's sad to say, but one cannot be compared with the other."

* * *

In the Sky...

The Guren used its Radiant Wave Surger causing a chain reaction in the enemy Knightmare Frames causing them to expand and explode.

The Alpha dodged the aims that were trying to hit her and quickly took out its electric sword whip to destroy them.

"Come on we can end this!"Alice encouraged.

"This our chance to set things right!"Rei reminded.

The Lancelot and the Blue Hawk were busy fighting the Mordred and the Tristan.

Jessica was now in the Rosen Krone and dodged the Mordred's cannon blast.

"Oh has the empress come out to play?"Gino asked with a smirk.

"We'll manage to destroy you so easily."Anya said simply.

"Never judge a girl by her looks!"Carrie stated.

The Rosen Krone places its hands out causing a wide range of pink energy power at Schneizel's forces.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Schneizel, Kanon and Diethard were heading to a jet.

"Standing by to launch."A Soldier reported. "Rendezvous point with Sir Hartgren as planned, no changes,course, clear, ceiling, favorable,please set contact channel to Victor."

A transmission appeared in the screen showing Lelouch sitting on a chair, while holding Himari.

 _"I've been waiting for you, Schneizel."_ He said.

Kanon and Diethard were surprised, while Schneizel kept calm.

"I see, I suppose this means that you have me in checkmate."Schneizel commented. "Please tell me, I'm dying to know just how did you discover what my plan was."

 _"You're mistaken."_ Lelouch replied. _"What I anticipated was the pattern of your own nature."_

"My nature?"Schneizel asked.

 _"You don't have the desire to win, you remember that chess match at the Vermilion Forbidden City and the coup d'etat of the Black Knights."_ Lelouch reminded. _"You only play games you can't lose."_

"So you predicted that I will abandon the Damocles?"Schneizel asked.

 _"Schneizel, this time I'm going to make sure that you lose."_ Lelouch stated firmly.

"Meaning I'll be put to death."Schneizel commented. **  
**

* * *

In the Sky...

"We have to hold out here!"Jeremiah reminded. "Until His Majesty completes his mission!"

The Guren fought the Tristan, while the Rosen Krone focused on the Mordred.

"You can't win, Jessica."Anya stated firmly.

"Oh really? Anya, you became a very fitting opponent for me."Jessica said with a smirk.

* * *

In the Jet...

 _"I have a question."_ Lelouch said. _"Were you intending to use the Damocles as a tool to dominate the world?"_

"I wasn't."Schneizel replied. "I only wanted to give everyone what they wanted. To bring peace to civilization."

 _"Disregarding humanity's true nature?"_ Lelouch asked.

"That's a matter of opinion."Schneizel replied.

 _"Then you actually imagine that you can maintain the world in a perpetual state of now."_ Lelouch commented. _"But, life without change might be called anything except life. It's nothing more than experience."_

"But, link those together and they become knowledge, right?"Schneizel asked.

 _"Schneizel, you truly are superior."_ Lelouch replied as he stroke Himari's head gently. _"So superior you can't even see it, yes, Emperor Charles sought the past, you seek the present, but I seek the future."_

"But the future may prove to be worse than the present."Schneizel responded.

 _"No."_ Lelouch answered. _"It will be better because no matter how long it takes, people will continue to seek out happiness."_

"Even though that will end up making people greedy."Schneizel said. "Your foolery also knows no limit, you're really too emotional about this, hope and dreams are merely names for aimless fiction."

 _"You're restricted."_ Lelouch stated. _"Since you belong to the symbol known as the royal family, which looks down on the world, I've seen it over and over, the people who struggle against sadness, those who seek the future, how they all carry on wishing for happiness, human nature is why I chose Geass and to wear a mask."_

"Lelouch, you're contradicting yourself."Schneizel replied simply. "You, who continually deny the will of others, are standing here before us affirming the will of humanity that's enough, kill me now and be done with it. But, a F.L.E.I.J.A. will still decimate you, we will gladly give our lives to bring peace to the world."

Lelouch smirked as he placed his hand on his face and removing his mask showing 'his' true form shocking Schneizel, Kanon and Diethard.

It was Sayoko.

 _"Looks like you were fooled by my master."_ She commented with a smile.

"You..."Schneizel said in shock.

The real Lelouch came up from behind him with Geass on his eyes.

"And that's how I came to my decision that I give you the gift of the words."He commented and activated his Geass. "You shall serve Zero."

"Then you never intended to kill me at all, you wanted to...!"Schneizel trailed off.

He fell under the influence of Geass.

"Highness..."Kanon said in shock.

"Damn it! Why didn't I see it coming..."Diethard said angrily. "He had Sayoko disguised as him to distract Schneizel having her know what to say!"

"Order me to do whatever you wish, Master Zero."Schneizel commented.

"Schneizel, your willingness to let yourself be killed, is exactly what is led you to be defeated."Lelouch ordered.

Diethard makes himself freed and picks up a gun to kill a guard and points to the guard holding Kanon.

"Don't move!"He warned.

Lelouch and Sayoko were both shocked and surprised of what he has done.

Luckily Sayoko covered Himari's eyes from seeing the horrible scene.

"Zero, this story is finished!"Diethard threatened angrily. "You never should have come this far! You shouldn't even be alive, you bastard!"

Diethard tries to shoot at Lelouch, but Schneizel shoots him.

"What right have you to deny my existence."Lelouch commented. "You have none."

 _"Prince Schneizel, a man who sacrifices his own life without any hesitation."_ Kanon thought. _"Such is the power of Geass."_

"Zero, at least finish me with your Geass, too..."Diethard said weakly.

"Sorry, Diethard."Lelouch replied as he deactivated his Geass. "You're just not worth wasting my Geass on."

Then Diethard trailed off and died.

"Now Schneizel."Lelouch said. "You can begin by cancelling the self destruct for the Damocles."

"Understood."Schneizel answered and took out the Damocles Control Switch.

* * *

In the Sky...

Knightmare pilots of Schneizel's forces were surprised and shocked that Jeremiah's forces and the six strong Knightmares took down the rest.

"What's going on in the Damocles?"A soldier asked. "Has something happened to Prince Schneizel? I know he wouldn't start firing on his own people, right?"

 _"Hear my words!"_

"Hey that voice…"Quillian said in surprise.

"Could it be?"Suzaku asked.

"Is that who I think it is?"Alice asked brighting up.

"Lelouch..."Kallen whispered with a smile.

"It can't be..."Gino said in shock.

"Hm?"Anya asked.

* * *

In Damocles...

Lelouch held the Damocles Key in his hand and on his right was Jessica next to him with Sayoko behind her holding Himari.

In his left was Schneizel, who was still affected by Lelouch's geass with the two guards that were holding Schneizel's aide and Kanon.

"This is Lelouch vi Britannia, 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire!"Lelouch stated.

* * *

In the Avalon...

Lloyd, Cecile and Nina smiled in approval.

"All right, Lulu did it!"Shirley cheered.

Nunnally let out a happy gasp.

"Big brother..."She whispered in joy.

* * *

In the Ikaruga...

Kaguya and Tianzi cheered at Lelouch and Jessica's victory, while Ohgi and the others smiled.

Tohdoh smiled in approval. "So, they did it, they really did succeeded."

"I guess Akihito was right about his own daughter..."Chiba admitted quietly.

"Yeah that's my buddies!"Tamaki stated proudly. "They showed them!"

* * *

In the Damocles...

"To all those who have fought on our side and believed in us, we shall continue onwards and grasps the new age for a better tomorrow!"Jessica commented. "This is our victory, a victory for a new era!"

* * *

In the Air...

"All Hail Lelouch!"Jeremiah said and raised his fist in the air. "All Hail Jessica!"

This made Quillian and the others do the same.

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"All Hail Lelouch!"

"ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

"ALL HAIL JESSICA!"

The chants continued with fists of the people and fists of the knightmare frames in the air chants with pride for their 99th Emperor and his Empress.

* * *

 **The Battle is Won!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far:)**


	63. A Continued Story

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 62: A Continued Story**

Ever since Emperor Lelouch and Empress Jessica won the battle, the world became a gentle place.

People became more focused on fighting poverty instead of going to war.

Shirley went back to school with Kallen, who was acting like her normal self.

Ohgi became Prime Minister of Japan and was married to Villetta.

Nunnally became 100th Empress of Britannia, while Suzaku was given the decision to become Zero, the Leader of the Black Knights without anyone knowing expect the ones who fought with the 99th Emperor and his Empress knew the true identity.

Quillian and Kaguya started dating each other even decided to attend Ashford Academy together.

Rei went back to Europe to live with Akito, Leila and the others since they were her 'true' family, while C.C decided to be with Lelouch and Jessica.

* * *

 _A Few Weeks Later..._

Lelouch stood at the altar smiling like he was the happiest man on earth, the morning sun shown down on him through windows making him look like the perfect groom.

He wore a black wedding suit with a little white flower on it.

Fleta wore a pink dress and scatters flower petals down the aisle during the wedding procession.

Soon the music changed and it was time for the bride to appear.

Everyone then looked to the start of aisle.

The guests turned their heads to see Jessica in the entrance wearing a white bridal gown with matching heels.

Her hair was styled in a bun with a pink rose attached to it and had a veil behind her back.

She looked like a beautiful, blushing bride.

Drucilla's eyes were filled with happy tears as she looked at her grand daughter while Quillian smiled happily, who was holding Himari and sitting next to Cornelia.

Jessica walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of red roses as she went to Lelouch's side.

Lelouch said his vows then tuning out when Jessica started hers.

Though out of respect, the 'I do's' were heard and rings were put on fingers.

"I now pronounce your husband and wife."the Priest commented. "You may kiss."

Then the couple kissed each other on the lips.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"the Guests stated and cheered.

After the big buffet, Lelouch and Jessica went out of the church and were greeted by a cheering crowd as roses petal were thrown in the air.

Jessica then tosses her bouquet to the onlookers and Shirley ends up being the one getting it.

* * *

A While After...

The Student Council members gather at a rebuilt Ashford Academy after the wedding.

Even Lelouch, Jessica and Himari alongside Quillian, Kaguya and Alice decided to join them.

Lelouch wore a white shirt with a black tie and trousers even brown shoes.

Jessica had a Hime cut hairstyle and wearing a light peach summer dress with matching flats.

Himari wore a puffy periwinkle knee-length dress with a matching bow behind her black short hair.

Ashford Academy has been rebuilt exactly the way it used to be because of Milly's grandfather.

As their conversation goes, Shirley states that Kallen was no longer pretending to act frail.

Nina also agrees while Rivalz states that Nina has changed as well.

Villetta appears with Sayoko as they are having a conversation.

Sayoko asks how Villetta feels as the wife of a Prime Minister.

She admits that she would prefer to be a general instead, but that being a teacher makes her feel nostalgic.

Afterwards, it sets back to the Student Council members, where Kallen and Gino wants to know who was a better pilot between the two of them.

However, they are interrupted by Milly as an order as Student Council President with Rivalz stating that he was now the current one.

They are met by the 100th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Nunnally vi Britannia and the leader of The Black Knights, Zero(Suzaku), who have come to visit them.

It was revealed that Jeremiah used his Geass Canceller on the Student Council members returning all their memories back including the ones of Nunnally.

That following night, fireworks were being shot from Jeremiah and Anya as a promise from Lelouch and Jessica.

Lelouch was happy that his promise was granted and Nunnally can now see reality with her own eyes knowing his little sister felt the same.

Himari winced a little as her eyes opened and Jessica rocked her slowly.

"The wind will carry along a melody that opens up tomorrow."Jessica admitted with a smile.

Himari giggled at her mother's statement.

They then continue looking in awe at the beautiful fireworks with everyone else.

The World was finally at peace, but who knows the _challenges_ the future holds...

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **R2 COMPLETED**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Feel free to review what you think so far**

 **Now we shall wait for R3's release...**


	64. Season 3: A Happy Family

**Code Geass: World at War**

 **Chapter 63: A Happy Family**

Three Years Later...

In a cottage located in the country side, Jessica hummed quietly to herself as she danced around the kitchen making lunch for her family.

She was in the kitchen for three hours just to make lunch for two other people, but she became used to it over the last three years.

The young woman's dark orange hair was tied into a side ponytail by a lilac crunchie and has a lilac headband in her hair. She wore a wavy apricot colored shirt with a black shirt underneath, light brown trousers and brown shoes.

Jessica placed down the spoon she was using to stir the rice and walked to her daughter's bedroom to open the door, only to find it empty.

"And some things never change."Jessica sighed with a shrug.

Lelouch then arrived inside and sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat.

"Jess is lunch done yet because I'm starving."He admitted.

"No one's eating until Himari is found."Jessica replied with a frown.

"Huh, what do you mean?"Lelouch asked. "She's not in her room?"

"Well, looks like she sneaked out again and that means you better go find her."Jessica responded with her arms folded.

"Shouldn't I find her after I eat?"Lelouch suggested.

"Lelouch!"Jessica said angrily.

"Okay, okay, I'll go find her."Lelouch chuckled as he stood up.

* * *

Outside...

Anya picked oranges in a field with Jeremiah helping her.

Himari giggled to herself as she ran throughout the grassy field, arms spread like an airplane's wings.

She understood that her mum would get upset for going out without permission, but she couldn't care because she was having fun.

The little three year old wore a short sleeveless red dress with a white collar accent by a single line of red and a thin ribbon while two rings of white circle were at the bottom of her dress. Beneath she wore a pair of small flats that matched her dress.

Himari gently dropped herself in a pile of flowers and looked at the bright blue sky.

"What a pretty day..."She giggled.

Himari closed her eyes to relax as the wind gently blew on her hair.

When the little girl opened her eyes, she saw Lelouch looking at her.

"Daddy!"Himari remarked happily.

She hugged Lelouch, who hugged her back.

Lelouch found his breath catching before he burst out into laughter.

Truly, his daughter was special–a ray of sunlight during his darkest days.

"Daddy, can we play together?"Himari asked with a smile.

Lelouch stood up and picked up his daughter with his arms.

"Yes, but first we need to eat lunch otherwise we won't have the energy for it."He reminded with a smirk.

"Ooh maybe mummy made yummy rice balls again."Himari suggested.

Lelouch chuckled. "Well, let's go find out shall we?"

"Funny daddy."Himari giggled.

The father and daughter then went away together to go to their little cottage to have lunch with Jessica.

* * *

 **I'M BACK!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
